Passageways
by jerrway69
Summary: Hogwarts Castle decides to interfere in the lives of two of its students to change the past and future from a terrible war and giving the pair an opportunity to find something more than just protection within its walls. AU Story, Political, Fed-up Harry, OC Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe, just playing in the sand box as it were.**_

_**A/N: I'm back with another Harry/Bella Fic! I love this pairing too much to not do another. This is an AU/ OC fic so some of the cannon characters will be out of character. I will post the first two chapters together and then expect an update in two weeks. I have four chapters already written and four more already outlined. I was going to wait until I had ten chapters completely written but decided to go ahead and start posting. **_

_**Description: Hogwarts Castle decides to interfere in the lives of two of its students to change the past and future and giving the pair an opportunity to find something more than just protection within it walls.**_

Passageways

Chapter 1: The Outcast

September 1, 1995, Hogwarts Express:

The gentle swaying of the heavily warded passenger compartment was not at all comforting for the solitary occupant. His eyes stared unfocused at the passing landscape just outside the window of the old steam engine; the sun was high and presided over a beautiful clear blue sky. The perfect weather however was a stark contrast to the dark and tempestuous ruminations of Harry Potter.

He doubted that his life could get much worse, abandoned by those he thought were friends, vilified in the daily news, and then the death of the only family he had left. He wondered while he sat alone in his compartment what he had done to piss off fate so badly. He had known all of his life prior to Hogwarts what it was to be truly lonely and ostracized. Growing up with the Dursleys had ingrained those feelings deep within his psyche.

But when he came to Hogwarts, for the first time in his life he had made friends and had found joy and happiness and learned how wonderful it could be to have people that cared for you. Then it all went bad, so terribly bad, and once again he was alone and ostracized. Not having known what friendship or happiness was before Hogwarts was difficult, but to have learned what it was to be cared for and liked and then to have it ripped away from you was almost debilitating in its ruthlessness.

It had all started October 31 of last year, with the announcement of the champions who would represent their respective schools in the historical Tri Wizard Tournament. It had all gone swimmingly at first as the Beauxbaton's Champion was named, and then Durmstrang's, and finally Hogwarts which had been Cedric Diggory; a handsome seventh year from Hufflepuff House who also happen to be that house's seeker and a competitor of Harry's who played the same position for Gryffindor House.

So it was with a sense of foreboding that Harry watched as a fourth name was spat out of the ancient chalice that was the Goblet of Fire, this primeval relic that would choose the champions from the three competing schools, a relic that could **only choose three** champions. Dumbledore had snatched the paper from the air and read the name aloud in a disbelieving voice. "Harry Potter!"

The rest of the school year from that moment on was a complete nightmare; Harry beat his previous record of hospital visits per year by a landslide. He had been hexed and jinxed no fewer than sixty-two times. Not only from Hufflepuffs who felt slighted at the attention seeking Boy-Who-Lived, but from the other houses as well, even his own. Everyone had believed he had cheated, even his best friends. Hermione tried to be objective but he could tell that she was having difficulty believing him as well.

There was a not so secret pool of when the student-body and some members of the faculty thought He-Who-Sought-More-Fame would finally snuff it. He thought that Hermione was finally coming around to believing him at the beginning of the third task when she nervously wished him luck.

But fate would not be so kind to Harry Potter. She and his former redheaded friend had begun dating and Ronald Weasley being the jealous berk that he was made Hermione choose between the two. A combination of low-self esteem and a desire to be loved and accepted by others caused the bushy haired bookworm to ultimately choose Ron and sided with him and the rest of the school against him.

His reemergence from the graveyard with a dead Cedric Diggory clutched in his arms and the outrageous claim that somehow Voldemort had been resurrected from the dead with Harry's blood was too much for the student body to take. Those who had been sitting on the fence about Harry moved against him in mass.

It was now widely believed that somehow Harry had most likely killed Cedric either on purpose or by accident, but either way they saw it as an attempt to add to his fame, but to claim the rebirth of Voldemort as the cause of the handsome boy's death was more than they were willing to take. It would be the last time that Hermione and most of the school would speak to him in any manner considered congenial.

Most of the school had already judged him a liar, a thief, and a manipulator, adding the title of murderer was not a far leap for most. He had been banned from sleeping in Gryffindor Tower by its residents; all his belongings had been tossed out of the tower and had lain in a heap outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had left her frame in disgust at seeing him approach. His father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders map were conspicuously missing from his torn and broken possessions.

He had spent the last week of school sleeping in a far corner of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore tried many times to pacify the school by showing tepid support for him at best, but his words fell on deaf ears. Since there was no hard proof of foul play against him, the school governors could not expel him, but it was not for a lack of desire. At the end of the school year there were many whispered plots to seek justice against Harry on the Hogwarts Express back to London. Fearing for his safety Dumbledore apparated him back to the Dursleys' avoiding the train altogether.

Harry was stunned at the indifference that Dumbledore had shown him the last two weeks of school. He of all people knew that Voldemort was attempting to return and his reluctance to stand by Harry and declare that he was telling the truth was utterly puzzling to the young raven haired boy. Why hadn't he at least stood up for Harry during the school year and punished those that had hexed or cursed him.

The lack of support from the headmaster and those he had once considered friends was excruciatingly painful. Malfoy and his cronies took advantage of the turn in public opinion; their assaults on the former golden boy of Gryffindor were now seen as just desserts for the attention seeking brat.

Most of the student body guffawed as Harry was blasted off the staircase by a combined banishing charm by Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson which had him falling four floors to the hard flagstone floor. Harry spent the next three weeks in a coma in the hospital wing recovering from multiple fractures and deep tissue injuries.

This incident made a small group of students rethink their treatment of Harry but they remained silent and did not speak out against the horrible treatment. They feared the repercussions of speaking up for the widely unpopular boy. What angered Harry the most was that no one was punished for all the attacks on him. No one spoke on his behalf, not even his own head of house.

Harry was left at the Dursleys a broken and tortured young man. The Dursleys like sharks smelled the blood in the water when they saw him. Vernon Dursley wasted no time in physically demonstrating to Harry his displeasure of having him in his home again.

Just one week after being dropped off at Durzkaban another piece of Harry's heart would be ripped out of his still wounded chest caused by the betrayal of his friends. Unbeknownst to Harry, Sirius Black had come to visit his godson in Little Whinging to try and cheer him up, and was horrifically overcome by two Dementors and was kissed, having his soul sucked from his body. Harry who had been in another altercation with his cousin at the local park had felt the presence of the Dementors and had grabbed his cousin and fled the area.

He remembered hearing the agitated barking of a dog when the intense cold came and then it was suddenly silenced. It would be much later that day that Harry would be informed by Dumbledore that Sirius had been killed by the soul-sucking creatures. Harry was inconsolable for several days.

A week later, Harry found himself at Gringotts listening to the will of his godfather much against the advice of the Head Master who had strongly suggested that Harry let him take care of it himself. He assured him that if there was anything important that he needed to know he would let him know immediately. This just did not set well with Harry who firmly told the old man that he **would** be going.

Surprisingly, Sirius had left Harry everything including the title of Lord Black which according to the Black family charter automatically emancipated him because of his new status as Lord and Head of House. Not wanting to spend another moment with the Dursleys and having several properties to choose from, he decided to leave the suburban prison. A goblin provided port-key later and he stood in front of an old building in a rundown urban part of London.

Harry immediately moved into Number Twelve Grimauld Place wanting to be close to anything that reminded him of Sirius. And as this was the former home of his late godfather, as dark and depressing as it was it was still a connection to the old marauder. The day Harry took possession of number 12 Grimauld Place had been an eye opener. The only other magical home he had been in had been the Burrow but this was something completely different.

The Burrow was what Harry would call 'homey chaos', there was no rhyme or reason to the modest home but it felt comfortable and lived in. Grimauld Place however felt like a Gothic museum with its antique furniture, ornately decorated rooms and portraits of various past family members in almost every room. Harry jumped as he saw at least a dozen severed heads of house elves leading up a staircase to the upper floors.

The most surprising had been the painting of a woman who he would learn was Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. When he had first entered she had noticed the mantle of House Black upon Harry and the Black signet ring on his finger. She asked solemnly about her son Sirius and how he had died. She crumpled at hearing that Dementors had taken her last child. Harry and Walburga spoke for nearly six hours about Sirius and his childhood that first night, and found to his utter surprise a source of comfort in the former matriarch of the Black Family.

Walburga, Harry had learned, had never truly hated her son but had merely disagreed with him philosophically, but that all seemed so unimportant to her now. Although the Blacks had allied themselves with Voldemort at the beginning of his rise they became silent opponents of the Dark Lord's methods and had severed all ties with him when their son Regulus had been killed by the Dark Lord himself.

In Harry she saw a chance to redeem herself as a mother and redemption for the House of Black and began to instruct Harry immediately in how to be the Lord Black that he needed to be, to bring honor back to the family.

Walburga went from portrait to portrait introducing Harry to the various former heads of the family and informed him that they all would help him to adjust to life as Lord Black. He became privy to all the secrets of Number 12, concealed rooms, and hidden knowledge of spells, curses, and hexes developed by the Black Family over the centuries, and of course the powerful offensive and defense wards that only the head of house could activate or deactivate.

Dumbledore had asked Harry if he could use Grimauld Place to hold meetings for the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group Dumbledore had created during the first war against Voldemort. Harry refused flatly after learning that Snape and the Weasleys were part of that organization. Harry had also exploded at the headmaster for his audacity in asking him to house an organization to fight Voldemort when the old bastard did not lend a hand to support him at the school.

The Weasleys had all but abandoned him and he didn't want to be reminded of that bitter betrayal every time a meeting was held. The public Howler Harry received in the Great Hall from the matriarch of the redheaded family his last week in school had been traumatic, telling him he was a disgrace to the Potter name and was not to darken her doorstep again.

Kreacher the House Elf, receiving orders from his beloved mistress to be the best house elf he could be to the new Lord Black seemed to snap out of his own depression and began to get the ancient house back in order. Dobby the House Elf somehow learned of Harry's emancipation and figured he could use his services.

Harry learned from the crazy elf that he was already bound to Harry without his knowledge when the boy-who-lived had freed him from the Malfoy's. Harry was bemused to learn that instead of freeing the elf he merely transferred ownership. Dobby had conveniently not mentioned that part.

Harry welcomed Dobby officially as part of the House of Black since he had not claimed the Potter title yet. Within days Kreacher and Dobby had the old house in immaculate condition, the House Elf Winky was also added to the Black Family, her addition requested by Dobby. Soon the old manor became a house that was befitting of a Noble family once again.

It was Walburga that convinced Harry to return to Hogwarts. She had told him that he needed a proper education and the training that the school would provide. He was all set to leave the school behind him and isolate himself from the rest of the magical world, but Walburga nixed that idea quickly and tried to instill a sense of pride and purpose back into Harry's life.

He spent two months under the strict tutelage of Walburga Black and the other former heads of house, who was quite pleased that Harry was such a quick study. She taught him many of the Black Family spells, spells that were only taught to family members.

She taught him simple warding that every Black should know to keep him or herself safe from others. She taught him occlumency to protect his mind, which surprisingly came easy to Harry. Having the large house all to himself, and with nothing to distract him he found it easy to focus. He had formed a good solid foundation in the art prior to his return to Hogwarts.

He was taught about the Potter and Black genealogy, he was surprised to learn that his grandmother Dorea Black was actually Walburga's aunt. He was taught about the place that both families held in Pureblood society.

He was shown the family tapestry and where his line fit on the family tree. He felt a wave of sadness when he came to Sirius' face on the tapestry. Apparently Kreacher was told to repair all the damaged faces of members who had been blasted off for one reason or another.

He recognized the face of Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, but didn't recognize the other two women who were her sisters. There was an Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, and a Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black. Harry was surprised to see so many beautiful looking women on the ancient tapestry and above average looking men as well.

When Harry asked Walburga about this she revealed to him a family secret that had been kept for more than a thousand years. Twelve hundred years ago, the then Lord Black, had fallen in love with and married a Bulgarian Veela, and since then all children born with Black heritage inherited this particular gene of beauty. It was also rumored that some even were born with the ability albeit minimal of the Veela allure.

Walburga listed all the Black members who were still alive and Harry was surprised that there were actually quite a few still living. He was also worried when he learned several had been followers of Voldemort. He received a measure of comfort though when Walburga explained some of the special nuances associated with being the head of the Black family.

One of these nuances is that no member of the Black family can knowingly do any harm to the Head of House. It was a spell put on each child born into the family. But she assured him that most Blacks did not follow Voldemort anymore but with a few exceptions.

By the time September first rolled around Harry was determined to not let others dictate his life, and although he may not have a friend in the world that did not mean he would hide himself away. He was the Heir of House Potter and Lord Black of House Black, he came from two noble houses with a long and infamous history and he would not be ashamed.

Walburga had told him, "Harry, never show weakness in front of others. There are those who would pray upon your weaknesses and try and use them against you. Make alliances with those who will make our house strong irrespective of which Hogwarts house they are from."

The problem though for Harry, was a heart crushing loneliness. He would mask it with an air of indifference while at school and in public, but beneath was a hunger to be accepted for who he was, to be believed, but most of all to be loved.

oooOOOooo

A tall lanky redheaded wizard and a bushy brown haired witch made their way down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Each had on the typical Hogwarts robes with piping that suggested they were in Gryffindor House. And over the left breast of each was a shiny silver 'P' indicating that they were school prefects.

"I tell ya 'Mione, I don't think he even has the guts enough to show up for the train let alone come back to school." Ron Weasley guffawed as he and Hermione Granger made their rounds.

"Well a second year Puff said that she definitely saw someone who looked like him get on the train." Hermione replied to her boyfriend.

"Potter is too much of a coward to show his face! Besides, the House voted at the end of term last year to ban him from the tower. He has no place to go so why would he come back?"

"He does need to finish his schooling Ron." Hermione commented with a huff. "And maybe we should re-vote, I mean cooler heads might rethink what we have done, now that a couple of months have passed." Hermione stated with a little bit of hope.

"Not likely, I'll make sure the glory hog never sets foot in Gryffindor Tower again!" Ron stated heatedly. "Besides I doubt Seamus, Dean, or Neville would want to share a room with a murderer, not to mention the rest of the house." Ron snorted.

"B-but what if Harry was telling the truth? What if it was You-Know-Who that killed Cedric?" Hermione asked softly.

"Are you joking, who would believe that Harry could best You-Know-Who in a deul?" Ron chuckled mirthlessly. "The best dueler next to Dumbledore and on top of that somehow miraculously escapes under the nose of You-Know-Who and a dozen Death Eaters! Come on Hermione use your brain, you're the smartest witch of our age! Do you honestly think that Harry would have survived if all that he said happened was true?" Ron spat at her challengingly.

Hermione ducked her head and looked at the floor, her shoulders slumped. "I-I guess not." She shook her head slowly and let out a sad sigh. "I guess I just don't want to believe that he would make all that up. He's been our best friend since first year."

"All he did was use us Hermione! He copied mine and yours homework. If not for me and you getting past the traps in first year the stone would have been stolen. It was me who stopped Lockhart from obliviating us."

"But Harry did kill the basilisk." Hermione put in.

"So he says! No one knows do they? He could have made the whole thing up! Ginny was too far out of it to really know for sure." Ron retorted.

"But something was petrifying the students, and I-I remember the glowing yellow eyes and did the research and everything pointed to a basilisk." Hermione tried to defend Harry albeit weakly.

"Did you actually see a basilisk Hermione?" Ron asked haughtily

"Well no, it's like I said, I just saw a pair of yellow eyes." She whispered.

"Exactly!" Ron stated triumphantly. "That could have been anything, an illusion or a glamour to disguise the real culprit!"

"But, what about all the other…"

"No buts Hermione!" Ron growled. "All Potter wants is to become more famous and get more money! And he'll do anything to get it, even if he has to hurt or kill others like poor Cedric." Ron stated with finality. "Now I'm tired of talking about the git. How's about we kip off to our compartment and you can show me how much you like to kiss me?" Ron stated creepily waggling his eyebrows.

"We have to finish our rounds Ron! We have the rest of the train to walk." Hermione stated in a businesslike manner.

"Fine, but afterward your gonna have to really make it up to me." Ron smirked lasciviously. Hermione rolled her eyes surreptitiously and the two resumed their patrol.

Ron and Hermione had come nearly to the end of the train when she noticed a compartment that had the shades pulled down and the door locked. She knocked on the door to find out who had locked the door since it was a train rule that all compartment were to remain unlocked.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called through the door. "You are not allowed to lock your door. Please unlock it now." She waited for an answer that would not come. Knocking again she demanded entrance.

"We are school prefects! And you will open the door now or lose points for your house!" Again there was no response.

"Fine!" Hermone replied in a huff in exasperation. "We'll just have to inform the onboard professor to deal with you!"

"I'll take care of this Mione, no need to get the professor. Besides they usually sleep during the trip anyway." Ron stated confidently.

Ron removed his wand from his robes and pointed the magical foci at the lock on the door and incanted the unlocking spell in an attempt to open the door. "Alohamora!" Ron voiced. The spell left his wand and connected with the lock. There was a backlash as the spell was exponentially reflected back at the caster and threw the tall redhead back and into the compartment across the corridor. He hit the ground with a heavy thud and had scared a group of second year Puffs who had been chatting.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she rushed to the side of her fallen boyfriend. "A-are you okay?" She asked worriedly at the dazed redhead.

"Ugh! What happened?" Ron mumbled his head spinning from the returned spell.

"Your spell was deflected. I'm guessing that some seventh year put a repelling ward on the compartment." Hermione replied helping Ron to his feet.

"That's illegal!" Ron yelled.

"Well, I don't think it is illegal, but definitely against the rules." Hermione corrected him.

Harry had heard the disturbance and had pulled up the shades covering the door window to see who had tried to enter his compartment. He saw his two former best friends; Hermione was helping Ron to his feet. He felt a pang of sadness as he stared at the two but it was quickly suppressed when he saw the rage in Ron's eyes as his own met his former friend's.

"Potter! You'll pay for that Potter! You'll be in detention for a month if I have my way!" Ron Weasley yelled, spittle flying all over the compartment, yells of anger from the Puff's ended his little tirade.

Before Hermione could say a word Harry had closed the shades again and resumed his seat. Any hope of reconnecting to his friends he felt was truly gone. Harry reflected back on the words of Walburga on showing weakness. _'Do not let them see you any way but strong Harry. Show strength in your words and actions. Do not make promises that you do not keep whether those promises are made to an ally or an enemy. You control your destiny Harry; never let anyone tell you otherwise.'_

"I control my destiny." Harry whispered as his eyes returned to the passing countryside. "But it seems that destiny has something to say about that. I have a madman out for my blood, and I don't even know why. I'm alone and isolated, _hmpf, _if I survive another year it would be a miracle. I don't see as if I have any control over my destiny or anything else for that matter."

Again that feeling of loneliness rose within Harry's chest. It was a burning ache that just seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the days went by. He was under no illusion that he would be received warmly at the ancient Wizarding School, but he knew Walburga was right, he needed the education and training and he could only get that from Hogwarts.

He had become such a societal pariah that finding tutors willing to train him along with what the Ministry and Daily Prophet were saying about him was near impossible. In the end Hogwarts was the only option left to him and begrudgingly he was returning.

The pounding on his compartment door resumed. He heard Ron's voice bellowing out a command to open the door. Underneath his loud tirade he barely made out Hermione's voice trying to calm the redhead down. Her efforts finally won out when she had whispered something to the prat that Harry was unable to hear.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Harry waited patiently while the train emptied. He didn't want any confrontations either from his so called former friends or anyone else. He knew that they would come soon enough and he wanted to enjoy the peace while there was any to be had.

The noise had almost died out signifying that the train was near empty. He slowly slid open the compartment door and made his way off the train. There was only one carriage left, as he made his way to it he jumped at the sight of a skeletal winged horse or something horse-like that was attached to the carriage by a harness.

He eyed the animal cautiously but it did not seem to be hostile at all, in fact it appeared quite docile. He reached out gently and placed his hand on the neck of the animal. It felt cool and surprisingly very soft to the touch. The animal turned its head toward Harry and nuzzled his shoulder with its nose. Harry smiled at the beast and rubbed the long snout which seemed to be the perfect thing to do, the animal let out a contented whinny.

"Well, I guess I have one friend again." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. Harry stepped up into the carriage and sat, it immediately made its way up to the castle.

oooOOOooo

Harry stood just outside the Great Hall; he could hear the loud chattering of the students within. "This is it." He sighed to himself. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He adjusted his cloak which was made up of the finest acromantula silk. Walburga had insisted that as a lord he should dress the part.

He took one more breath to steady his nerves and then strode into the Great Hall with his head held high, shoulders back and a gaze of indifference on his face. He took even strides as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

It was eerie; the whole hall fell silent and all eyes were upon him. The only sound came from the heels of his custom made dragonhide boots as they impacted on the flagstone floor. Harry came to the end of the table closest to the door and prepared to sit. Those who had been sitting there quickly shuffled further down the table distancing themselves as far as possible from the deranged killer.

"Oi! Potter! We don't want your kind at our table!" Ron Weasley bellowed but was completely ignored by Harry who did not even acknowledge that he heard the boy.

"Potter! You're not wanted here! Dirty up someone else's table! Oi Potter!"

"Mr. Weasley that is quite enough." Dumbledore had risen from his seat and spoke.

"But professor he's a murderer!" Ron yelled out getting nods from several students, including the majority of Hufflepuff.

Harry sat stoically, not looking at anyone. "Mr. Potter is no murderer Mr. Weasley, Cedric's death was tragically caused by Voldemort." Dumbledore stated getting gasps and squeals from the majority of the students and not a small few of the faculty.

"You weren't there headmaster; you can't know what really happened!" A blonde Hufflepuff named Hanna Abbott yelled glaring at Harry. Several voices added their agreement to hers.

"All we have is his word Headmaster." Marrietta Edgecombe stated from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. "Even if it were true I hardly think Potter could match an adult wizard especially You-Know-Who!" She spat. More voices of agreement began to join the rising tide.

Amidst the continuing back and forth amongst the students and the headmaster, one member of the staff was smirking to herself. 'This will be much easier than I thought' she mused as she plucked a piece of lint from her pink cardigan.

A loud bang from Dumbledore's wand brought back order to the Great Hall as students retook their seats, but the barely restrained hostility would not be denied for very long. And the target of that hostility was one Harry Potter. Plans were being made by every house to take out their anger on the fame seeking prat.

The rest of the feast and sorting was a blur to Harry, his thoughts and attention was turned inward as he tried to push down the anxiety and sadness and yes the loneliness that he was feeling. He was grateful however for the extra defensive enhancements he had placed on his cloaks and robes by Madam Malkin. The extra twenty galleons would be well worth the price. He knew that those enhancements would soon be put to the test.

He was brought back to his senses as he heard the scraping of benches being pushed. The four houses had gotten to their feet and were now making their way up to their respective dorms. Harry felt a presence behind him and immediately stiffened preparing for an attack. When none came he turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Harry my boy; I wonder if you wouldn't join me in my office for a moment. There are some things I wished to discuss with you before you head back to the dorms.

"Of course, headmaster." Harry stated as he stood and walked out of the Great Hall with the tall man. Harry noticed that there were several disappointed looks at him as he walked next to the headmaster. Apparently the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore had ruined a few plans against the dark haired boy. Harry sighed resignedly as he kept pace with the older wizard.

Ten minutes later Harry sat in a chair facing the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk with his fingers steepled in front of him and his light blue eyes twinkling. Harry new that the headmaster was waiting for him to speak it was a game Harry had picked up on over the years, he who cracked first lost the battle of wills. Harry was determined not to lose this battle; it seemed childish but whatever victory however small was what Harry needed to keep his spirits up.

"Harry I'm pleasantly surprised how you managed to hold your temper during the feast, I was sure that you would have been on your feet challenging everyone." Dumbledore stated with half a smile.

"And what would I have accomplished with arguing Headmaster? Their opinions are what they are and no amount of me saying otherwise would do any good. And when you consider that my closest friends have that same opinion of me, it is very unlikely that others who do not know me would change their minds." Harry replied flatly showing no emotion, hiding his true feelings behind the mask of indifference that Walburga had taught him to use.

"I'm sure your friends don't subscribe to what was said in there." Dumbledore began.

"Are you serious Headmaster? Were you not in the Great Hall earlier?" Harry answered in disbelief. "Ron was leading the charge against me."

"Well you know very well how impulsive Ronald can be, I'm sure that deep down he believes you. He's just going through a difficult time. But I'm sure you'll be best mates again by tomorrow."

"He led the group that kicked me out of the tower last year!" Harry stated a little more heatedly than he wanted to. He quickly schooled his features again and stared coolly back at Dumbledore.

"That was last year I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way now, and I know that Ms. Granger is quite fond of you and has always supported you."

Harry stared at the headmaster without blinking. "She stands with Weasley headmaster. She abandoned me at the beginning of last year like the rest of the school. If she was so fond of me and supported me, then she has an odd way of showing it. No one forced her to wear those blasted badges, I'm sure she just radiated fondness when the 'Potter Stinks' message flashed across the badge." Harry said softly but the underlying anger was there.

"I'm sure it was just a momentary lapse in her judgment Harry." Dumbledore tried to justify her actions. Harry just shook his head. "All I ask is that you give them another chance." Dumbledore smiled, but Harry said nothing and an uncomfortable silence soon filled the room.

"Well then, on to another topic. I'm worried about your safety Harry, being alone at Grimauld Place is not the best place for you to be. I would like you to reconsider returning to your Aunt and Uncles house at the end of the school year…at least for part of the summer!" Dumbledore added quickly.

Harry started to laugh, it started soft and low but quickly turned into a full on belly laugh. "There is no way, no way headmaster that I will ever **EVER** return to that place." Harry stated firmly ceasing all laughter.

Dumbledore continued undaunted, he figured that the Dursleys would be a no go but using that as his opening he was hoping that Harry would be more pliant for the next suggestion.

"I suggest a compromise then Harry." Dumbledore started. Harry raised an eyebrow readying himself for the line of crap that was about to spew from the headmasters mouth. "I will allow you to leave the Dursley's and stay at Grimauld place if you allow some of the order to stay there as well. They will just be there to protect you and keep you company." Dumbledore smiled magnanimously.

Harry slowly stood from his chair at met the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore with his own killing curse green eyes. Harry placed both hands on the large desk and leaned forward his eyes staring through Dumbledore's and spoke softly but sternly through his teeth.

"Let me make this perfectly clear headmaster. You no longer dictate to me how I live my life; you do not get to decide where I go or what I do outside these walls. In case you have forgotten I am an emancipated minor and seen as an adult in the Wizarding World with all the rights and privileges associated with being an adult.

I **will **not return to the Dursleys and I **will** not allow anyone from your bird watching club into my current home. Any attempt to usurp my rights as not only a legal adult but also as a Lord to an Ancient and Noble House and you will find yourself answering to the Wizengamot. Now, if that is all headmaster it is late and I wish to retire." Harry then turned on his heel and walked out of the door and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

Ten minutes later Harry arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the guardian of Gryffindor Tower. Harry sighed heavily as he saw his trunk once again sitting on the floor. "I suppose I'm still not welcome into the tower?" Harry asked the painted woman.

"As if we would allow someone like you into the house of the brave and noble" The fat woman sniffed and then stepped out of her portrait.

"Just bloody fantastic!" Harry spat as he sat down heavily on his trunk. At least he had put protections on his trunk to keep it from being broken into or damaged.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Maybe McGonagall will over rule them? On second thought 'Fuck em!' if they don't want me then I sure as hell don't want anything to do with them." Harry spat and although his words were strong, Harry could not help the few tears that escaped from his eyes.

As he sat there mustering the courage to go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a bed again in the Hospital wing he noticed a glowing light just around the corner from where he sat. A gentle voice seemed to echo 'follow me.'

"Hello? Hello, who's there?" Harry called out but received no answer. Harry got up quickly shrunk his trunk and placing it in his pocket he followed the light and the voice. Gryffindor tower was located in the west wing of the seventh floor of the castle. The light was directing him toward the east wing of the seventh floor. It was an unused and rarely traveled part of the castle.

"Hello? W-who are you?" Harry called out to the ethereal voice that kept beckoning him to follow.

"Where are you leading me?" Harry asked getting a little worried. He drew his wand from his cloak and held it tightly in front of him.

Hogwarts students were used to seeing moving and speaking portraits and the many ghosts that inhabited the ancient school, and although the majority were benign…well no-one knew for sure about the Bloody Baron, but on the whole the ghost did not bother the students.

But Harry had yet to see a floating light that could speak to him and lead him to a seldom traveled part of the castle. But Harry being a curious sort and never afraid of an adventure followed the floating orb, keeping himself however prepared for anything.

Harry found himself in a corridor devoid of portraits, statues or any other form of decoration except for one solitary tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The orb stopped in front of a large section of wall.

The orb floated in front of him and spoke again in that gentle feminine voice. "Speak thy need young wizard and three times pass this wall of stone and I will provide thee with that you require."

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the orb and then at the wall. "What the hell does that mean?" Harry murmured. Shrugging his shoulder he began to pace back and forth in front of the bare wall and speaking his need. "I need a safe place to stay and while you're at it I could use a friend." Harry stated almost sarcastically but that was a true desire of his heart. Yes he needed a place to stay but he desperately wanted someone he could talk to, someone he could confide in, someone who understood what he was feeling inside.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts as he walked back and forth in front of the wall, he didn't see the appearance of a large oak door until he heard the creak of the door opening. Harry stopped and stared at the formerly bare wall and gawked at the door that was slowly opening.

Harry cautiously poked his head through the door and saw a room very much like the Gryffindor common room but smaller and much cozier. There were medieval tapestries along the sides of the room a large hearth with a fire blazing in it. Above the hearth was a large portrait but apparently with no one in it. Two large comfortable looking chairs were facing the fire their backs toward Harry as he still looked in from the door and two comfy couches on either side of them.

To the left of the chairs along the wall were two other doors, he would have to find out what lay behind them. To the right was a medium sized table and along the wall a large bookcase with several dozen books. The room was dimly lit and warm and inviting.

Harry stepped into the room placing his wand back into his robes. His wonder filled eyes were roaming everywhere as he took in the decor. He approached the two chairs deciding to take a seat in front of the glowing fire. As he reached the chairs the door closed with a faint click which caused Harry to turn toward the door. Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back around only to find a wand pointed straight at his face and a voice growling at him…"Who the hell are you!"

oooOOOooo

A/N: What do you think so far? Give me a review or a comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I hope the first chapter piqued your interest and chapter two will keep you coming back. **_

Chapter 2: The Rebel

September 3, 1971 - Hogwarts Express:

"You can't hide from him forever Bella."

"The hell I can't! If he so much as looks at me sideways I'll curse him into the next century!" The fifteen year old beauty known as Bellatrix Black growled to her younger sister Andromeda.

"Really Bella, we're all in the same house there is no way to avoid running into him. Besides, father hasn't agreed to it yet. You know how he is; he will look over the contract with a fine tooth comb before ever agreeing to anything." Andromeda told her sister placatingly.

"Andi, it's a bloody marriage contract! A contract to the dumbest, ugliest, sorriest excuse for a human being that has graced the world of the living! Sweet Morgana! How can father even think about forcing me to marry a Lestrange! **RUDOLPHUS LESTRANGE** of all people! I won't do it, I just won't do it!" Bella was almost hyperventilating she was so angry.

"He may not agree to it Bella. I'm sure if you just spoke to father he would listen." Andromeda stated optimistically.

Bella sighed heavily, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "I already spoke to him." Bella told her sister with a scowl.

"And?" Andi coaxed.

"And he said it was not my place to offer an opinion. That it was a matter to be decided between wizards! Can you believe that?" Bella fumed. Andromeda sat across from her sister and tried to come up with something to ease her sister's frustration.

"Well…you still have over a year before you have to worry about it." Andi offered weakly. Bella looked at her in incredulity.

"What?" Bella snapped.

"I-I just mean even if he does sign it, you don't turn sixteen for a couple more weeks and you won't have to marry until your seventeenth birthday. S-so you have a year to convince father to…"

"To what Andi? Once he signs that bloody contract he's locked into it. The Lestranges will have put all kinds of penalties in the contract to prevent any resending on fathers part. If he signs it Andi, it's all over. Whether it's a year from now or a week from now, once he signs the contract I become property of Rudolph bloody Le-gag-me!" Bella's voice strained. Andi near tears for her sister sat back hard and slumped in her seat.

Andi looked up to see her sister with tears in her eyes, slowly one tear drop after another rolled down her soft cheeks. It was surprising to Andromeda to see her sister in such a state. Bellatrix was the oldest and the strongest of her siblings. She always had an air of togetherness about her, an inner strength that could not be bent. She was extremely passionate in her beliefs and was not afraid to voice her opinion.

But Andromeda on a rare few occasions saw the softer side of her sister. Bellatrix was a romantic at heart; she loved life and was a free-spirit, but the one thing that only she knew about her sister was that she wanted a prince charming, someone to sweep her off her feet. She was in love with the idea of falling in love. She dreamed of finding her prince charming, he who would rescue her and whisk her away to a life of joy and happiness. To have the threat of a marriage contract over her head was the antithesis of what Bella believed in and it was something that would kill her very spirit to have forced upon her.

A knock on the door brought Bella's and Andromeda's attention back to the present. Bella pulled her wand and cleaned up her face then surreptitiously held it to her side in case the new visitors were undesirables. Andromeda rose from her seat and slowly slid the door open.

"Hi Andi! Hi Bella!" An eleven year old Narcissa Black bounced into her sisters' compartment dragging a pretty redheaded girl with her.

"Hi Cissy." Bella replied. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my newest bestfriend…Lily Evans!" Narcissa stated proudly. "She's a first year like me." Narcissa proclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful Cissy! I'm Andromeda, Cissy's sister and a third year. This is our older sister Bella, she's a fifth year." Andromeda introduced themselves to the eleven year old redhead.

"Evans…Evans...I'm not familiar with your surname." Bellatrix stated tapping her chin in thought. "Are your parent's half-blood's?" Bella asked.

"Bella! What a rude question!" Andromeda chastised her older sister.

"Whoa Andi! I meant nothing by it. I was just asking." Bella held up her hands as if to surrender.

"Sorry." Andromeda blushed apologetically.

"W-well I guess from what I've been told by others is that I'm considered a muggleborn." Lily explained a little unsure if she had the wording right.

Bella looked at Andromeda and then to Narcissa and sighed heavily. "You know what father would say, not to mention Aunt Walburga if they find out that Cissy has a muggleborn friend." Bella stated to her sisters meaningfully.

"Oh poo!" Narcissa replied and stomped her feet. "I don't care what papa says, Lily is really nice and I like her!" Cissy stated stubbornly.

Andromeda chuckled and patted her little sister's head warmly. "You go girl!" Andromeda said to her little sister giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with being a muggleborn?" Lily asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes at the sisters and folding her arms in front of her. Bella raised an elegant eyebrow as she heard the redhead speak with fire and strength. 'I like this girl.' Bella mused to herself. 'She has spirit.'

"Come sit down Lily." Bella offered a seat to the little redhead, Narcissa sitting right next to her. Andi and Bella sat across from them.

"Unfortunately in our world Lily, there are people who will judge you based on your parentage or heritage. Blood status is very important to the "Old" families." She explained.

"Blood status?" Lily asked in confusion looking between the sisters.

"Yes blood status; there are four classes of magicals in our world; Pure-bloods, half-bloods, Squibs and muggleborns or mud-bloods as some unfortunately call them. It is a very derogative term that some in our society use, it means dirty-blood." Bella continued to explain before Lily could ask.

"Whats a squib and why does blood matter?" Lily asked.

"A Squib is a person born to magical parents but has little to no magic themselves. Purebloods are magicals that can trace their family magic back several generations. Some believe that the older your family the purer your blood and the better magically you are, and your social status as a pureblood puts you above everybody else." Andromeda offered.

"Is that true though? I mean, will I be weaker magically because I'm a muggle-born?" Lily asked sullenly.

"No, not necessarily. I know some muggle-born and half-bloods that are very powerful. The difference is in the family magic's." Andromeda told the little redhead.

"I don't understand…family magic's?" Lily asked a little confused.

"Well, many of the old family's have their own created spells, curses and the like that they keep a closely guarded secret from outsiders." Bella explained.

"Well that's selfish!" Lily huffed.

Bella chuckled at the naivety of the first year muggle-born. "Knowledge is power Lily, and the more knowledge one has the more powerful they are. We keep our family magic's secret to have an advantage over our enemies. Do you understand?" Bella asked.

Lily nodded. "In other words blood doesn't make you more powerful, but knowledge of unique spells can give you an advantage."

Bella smiled at the intelligent younger girl. "A Ravenclaw for sure." Bella grinned.

"So are you purebloods then?" Lily asked the sisters.

"We are Lily, and unfortunately our family is one of those who believe in the blood purity thing, that, and our family is considered a dark family because of some of our magical practices. More so because of our family magic's than us being evil or anything like that." Andromeda told her sister's new friend.

"Our parents believe in blood purity and that we as purebloods are better than everyone else. My sisters and I have a different view than our parents, but there is constant pressure placed upon us to have the same views. I can't count the times that Bella has been punished for not acting like a proper pureblood princess. Don't tell anyone but she's the rebel in the family." Andromeda winked conspiratorially at Lily who grinned back.

"Why are you a rebel?" Lily asked the oldest Black sister.

Cissy giggled. "Well for starters; she likes muggle music and clothing. This drives mother and father spare."

"So I like the Rolling Stones!" Bella hissed. "It's better than what we have in the Wizarding world!"

"The who?" Lily asked.

"I like them too!" Bella smiled.

"No, I mean who are the Rolling Stones?"

"Oh!" Bella chuckled. "Being a muggle-born I thought you would have known. They're this muggle band who came out a few years ago. They're completely brilliant!" Bella told the young girl.

"So your parents don't approve?" Lily asked innocently. Three snorts came from the Black sisters simultaneously.

"They don't approve of anything muggle." Andromeda replied with a slow shake of the head. "They seem to think that muggle influences corrupt are way of life and culture. I don't agree with that though, I think we can learn a lot from them and there are some really wonderful and amazing witches and wizards that are muggle-born." Andromeda said wistfully.

Narcissa giggled and Bella smirked. "That's because she has it bad for some Hufflepuff named Tonks!" Bella laughed at her sister Andi who maturely stuck her tongue out at her."

"Oh very lady-like Andi!" Bella said holding her stomach trying hard not to laugh.

The laughter at Andi's expense was soon cut short when the door slammed open and five boys dressed in Slytherin colors made their way into the compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it's not the infamous Black sisters." A tall boy of seventeen smirked obnoxiously at the occupants of the compartment. He had long greasy brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, he had a large almost bulbous nose with overly large pores, and a bushy uni-brow topped a pair of dull brown eyes.

"What do you want Rudy?" Bella said with distaste in her voice.

"Don't call me **RUDY**!" The boy spat. "My name is Rudolphus! Not Rudy!" Rudolphus Lestrange spat indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bella stated dismissively waving her hand absently at him. "What do you want _Ruuudy?" _Bella smirked at the reddening face of the unsightly boy.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you Bellatrix. As I'm sure you already know, you soon will be mine and if you haven't learned your place by the time we're married, I will put you in your place!" He sneered.

Bella was on her feet in a flash and had her wand jabbed underneath the chin of the older boy. "Is that a threat _Ruudy_, should we find out here and now who the better witch is?" Rudolphus involuntarily gulped as Bella dug her wand in.

Rudolphus glared at the raven haired witch and lowly growled defiantly. "I will tame you yet girly girl, if I have to break you mentally and physically to do it. You may think you have won this round but heed my words you _will_ be mine eventually and you will learn your place."

"Just try it Cyclops! I can out duel you with one hand tied behind my back." Bella replied condescendingly.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Rudolphus' friends had pulled their wands and were in a standoff with her sisters and Lily. The two first year girls were obviously out matched, and did not really know any useful spells but they nonetheless stood their ground with Andromeda.

Fifth years, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe had their wands pointed at the three girls. They were all snickering at the useless gesture of the three younger girls. They were all confidant that they could take them out easily.

Rudolphus slowly backed away from Bella who now had her wand pointed at his heart. "This isn't over Bella; watch your back girly girl because you will learn your place." With those parting words, Rudolphus and his crew backed out of the compartment and returned to their own.

Bella slammed the door shut and sat down heavily on the compartment seat. She lowered her head into her hands and her body began to involuntarily shake. Andromeda was quickly beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Bella to her tightly.

Lily sat stunned at what had just occurred, Narcissa was holding her hand telling her that everything was alright now. But Lily had never experienced anything as potentially violent as this had been and began to wonder about exactly what she had gotten herself into. The Wizarding world seemed much more dangerous than she had imagined.

"If this is what I have to look forward to Andi, I don't think I can handle it." Bella admitted with desperation in her voice. He and his peons will just lay in wait for me, I can't deal with continually looking over my shoulder Andi, wondering if this is the day I'll mess up and let my guard down and be attacked and forced to…"

"Shhhhh…Bella. We'll think of something. We could tell Professor Slughorn he could talk to them about leaving you alone." She stated thinking of their head of house.

"Won't do any good, he can't be around all the time to watch them. I'm not even safe in our dorm rooms. Rodolphus is a seventh year prefect and can enter the girl's wing of the dorms anytime he likes. I'm not safe in Slytherin anymore. I can't protect myself twenty four hours a day." She gasped.

"Well, let's ask Slughorn if there is at least another place where you could stay." Andromeda offered. Bella nodded weakly but she was not optimistic.

Bella spent the rest of the train ride in deep meditative thought. She knew that part of the reason that her father and her Uncle Orion who was head of the Black family were considering the marriage contract were two fold.

First, The Lestranges' were old money and purebloods, not as old as the Blacks but they could trace their lineage back about five centuries. A marriage between the two families would lend to a stronger Old Family alliance within the Wizengamot and thus more political power.

Second, and this was the most difficult for Bella to admit, was because she was seen as too rebellious and too enamored with all things muggle. They, her family felt that she needed to be reigned in and the contract would ensure her obedience to her husband's wishes by an old family ritual that would bind her will to her husband's once she signed the contract with a Lestrange family Blood Quill.

Bella feared a loss of self more than anything else she could think of. She was an independent young woman, strong willed and passionate and that's how she liked herself. This marriage would suppress her very nature and she knew she would rather die than give up her freedom of self.

Bella glanced over at her sisters and wondered what fates awaited them in the future. Would they be forced into the same type of marriages? Andi was always glowing after spending time with Ted Tonks, Bella knew that if her parents found out about the relationship that she had with the muggle-born wizard that Andi would most likely meet the same fate as she herself was fated to have…a bloody binding marriage contract!

Little Cissy was so carefree and so full of innocent wonder, did she have the faintest idea what their parents would say to her if they discovered she had befriended a 'mudblood.' A snort of derision escaped from Bella as she thought over her parent's reaction.

'There's got to be some way out of this mess. I won't lose my free will just to satisfy my parent's ambitions and desires. I just know that there is someone special meant just for me out there somewhere, and he damn well better hurry the hell up and make an appearance! I swear I'll bloody well kill Lestrange before submitting to that troll. Bella mused, disheartened and frustrated.

The sun was nearly gone from the sky its dying rays casting the sky above in orange and purple hues. She stood and opened up her trunk. "We should get our robes on." She said. "We should be arriving in Hogsmeade soon. Lily, do you need to go get your robes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, they're in my trunk back towards the other end of the train." Lily told the older girl.

"I'll go with you." Narcissa chirped in.

"I'll go with you to, wouldn't want the pair of you to get into trouble." Andromeda told the two first years with a slight smile. "Be back in a mo' sis." Andromeda told Bella as she escorted the two first years to get Lily's trunk.

Bella had finished changing and was flipping through her DADA book when Andromeda returned to the compartment with Narcissa and Lily. Narcissa had a scowl on her face when she entered and Lily looked ready to spit nails. Both girls' hair was completely frizzy and almost standing on end.

"What happened?" Bella asked examining the two upset first years and stifling a chuckle.

"We ran into cousin Sirius and cousin James." Narcissa replied hotly.

Bella palmed her face in exasperation. "What did the two miscreants do this time?"

Andromeda chuckled. "Oh they thought it would be funny to put a static charm on Cissy's and Lily's trunks. When they reached for them they were hit with a shock of static electricity and their hair frizzed out." The middle Black sister laughed.

"Its not funny! Do you know how long it will take me to brush this out?" Narcissa griped.

"Not to worry little sister." Bella took out her wand and with a couple of twirling passes over the head of the two first years and the hair returned to the sleek long hair they each had. "There that's better isn't it?"

"I suppose…but those two are gonna pay!" Narcissa stamped her foot down already planning her revenge on her cousins Sirius Black and James Potter. Bella smirked and Andromeda chuckled at their little sister's temper. Narcissa, although usually sweet, had a vindictiveness about her that even frightened them.

The train began to slow as it approached the platform at Hogsmeade station. The three sisters and Lily Evans made their way off the scarlet steam engine. A booming voice called out "Firs' years! Firs' years to me!"

"Okay you two, we'll see you in the Great Hall." Andromeda told the two first years.

"Oh and say hello to the giant squid when you see him!" Bella yelled out to the two girls as she was heading for the carriages.

"There's not really a giant squid is there?" Lily asked Narcissa, her eyes comically wide.

"Not sure, but I have heard it mentioned before." The blonde told her friend.

"Oh dear!" Lily breathed.

oooOOOooo

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as the returning students conversed and gossiped with their friends that they hadn't seen over the summer holiday. A hot topic had been the whispered rumors of a political movement of ultra conservative purebloods that popped up about four years ago. All over Britain, both in large and small magical communities, bully pulpits had sprung up, with a message of _**'Return to Traditional Values! – Down with Muggle Destructive Influences!" **_

Small riots had broken out in some of the smaller communities, it was even rumored that there had been a few accidental deaths here and there. A general unease had begun to spread across Magical Britain and most of the older families were taking a wait and see attitude, while other families including the Blacks were throwing their support to the new movement.

The movement was being lead by a mysterious but charismatic Lord who extolled the virtues of Pureblood society, he warned that the Pureblood way of life was in danger of becoming polluted with muggle ideas and corrupt values.

Bella and Andromeda had taken a seat at the end of the Slytherin table as their fellow classmates fell in around them. Sixth year Slytherin Olivia Rosier sat to the left of Bella her face looking like the cat who ate the canary. "Sooo, I hear you are betrothed to Rudolphus." The short blonde stated with a knowing smirk.

"I believe you have sadly been misinformed my dear Olivia." Bella responded with an indifferent air about her.

"That's not what he's been telling everyone on the train. Word is he's going to approach Slughorn about the two of you living in the married quarters."

"What? That repulsive bastard has a lot of nerve!" Bella spat with aversion.

"I don't know why you've got your knickers in a twist. He's a pureblood from a wealthy, not to mention old family. And…he is involved in politics." The sixth year commented.

"Politics!" Bella chortled. "He wouldn't know his arse from a motion if his life depended on it!" Bella sneered.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that. The Lestranges have become very active in politics of late. They are supporting the new movement that promises those of our stature will one day be given our rightful dues! And Rudolphus and Rabastan are officers in the youth corp of the cause. They have actually met this mysterious Lord and they said that he will bring back power and prosperity to us purebloods, and bring to heel all these uppity mudbloods who think their way of life is better than ours!" She declared with venom.

"The way you're talking it sounds like he's building an army or something." Bella asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well he's a revolutionary isn't he? The establishment wants' to keep him quiet don't they. The ministry is suppressing our goddess given rights and they are hiding their heads to the corruption of our society by all the mudbloods! He needs an army if we're to make the ministry take notices of our plight!"

"Our plight? What plight? If I'm not mistaken the Rosier's are quite wealthy, the Lestrange's as well, so exactly what is it that the muggleborns are taking from us?" Bella asked in a clipped tone.

"Since when did you become a mudblood lover Bella? I know for a fact that your father and uncle are providing funding for the movement!" Olivia spat back. "I thought you'd be first in line to join the youth corp."

"I just don't believe all this rhetoric about muggleborns being the bane of the Wizarding world." Bella replied tonelessly.

Olivia looked at her friend as if she had two heads. "Bella! The mud-bloods and the half-bloods outnumber the purebloods now by almost three to one! How long will it be before they demand seats in the Wizengamot? Or…or being put in positions of power within the ministry! They would destroy our way of life! Can't you see that! They need to be put in their place and soon!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"And how exactly does your "_Great leader"…_Bella spoke sarcastically with air quotations. "…plan on accomplishing this huh?"

"With our influence, laws will be passed to restrict the half-blood's and mudbloods from having any influence over or participation in our government. And…eventually we may need to just thin the herd…as it were." Olivia whispered with a smirk.

Bella stared at her friend in stunned disbelief. Did she just say what she thought she said? 'Thin the herd!' Was she serious? Bella immediately envisioned what she had learned about the atrocities during the Muggle Second World War where millions of people were put to death because of their "blood status." Bella felt like she was going to be sick.

"Eventually Bella…" Olivia looked at her old friend, judging her reaction. "…You will have to choose a side. The revolution is coming, will you stand with your own kind or will you be found on the other?"

'What is it with everyone giving me these ultimatums?' Bella thought to herself.

"Well it's obvious you've chosen a side Olivia. The moderates in the Wizengamot won't sit by and allow some extremist to dictate policy and they won't stand by while two-thirds of our population is persecuted." Bella retorted.

Olivia smirked. "Oh I'm sure that there will be some who will refuse to see reason and try and defend the filth polluting our culture, but there are persuasive ways to change the minds of enough that we can push through any law we want."

Bella began to respond but was interrupted as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the new first years for sorting. She looked at the tiny new students and wondered if she ever looked that small. She smiled as she saw little 'Cissy' standing next to her new friend Lily. Both girls looked rather nervous as McGonagall placed a stool with the sorting hat on it in front of the staff table facing the four house tables.

Bella tuned out the hat's song as she looked over all the other first years. Her roaming eyes soon found her first cousin Sirius and her second cousin James standing next to each other with identical mischievous looks on their faces. Bella had to hold back a snort as she thought of the trouble the two pranksters were bound to get in to.

She spied another dark haired boy standing close to Cissy and Lily, he seemed to be whispering something to Lily, who, by her body language seemed to know the hooked nose boy and was nodding to something he had just said.

"Black, Narcissa!" Bella heard her little sister's name and hoped that the youngest Black sister did not follow in her older sisters' footsteps of being sorted into Slytherin. Bella and Andi hoped that their bright younger sister would be in Ravenclaw and avoid all the political turmoil that existed in the House of Snakes. But their hopes were dashed as the Sorting Hat after a few minutes called out "Slytherin!"

Narcissa jumped up from the seat excitedly, but then, remembering who she was she straightened her back and walked primly to the Slytherin table like the pureblood princess she was taught to be. Bella and Andromeda gave her a smile as she sat down at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Black, Sirius!" Bella watched and shook her head in mirth as her cousin seemed to strut up to the stool and sat down as if he was sitting on a throne. Bella watched as McGonagall placed the hat on his head, a few moments passed and then the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Bella was gob smacked! Never in recent memory had a Black been sorted into the house of the foolishly brave. There had been the odd Ravenclaw but most Blacks had always been Slytherin. She knew immediately that Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga would be beyond furious. Sirius was the Scion to House Black and no head of House Black had ever been anything other than a Slytherin.

It was a heritage the Black family was quite proud of. A glance toward Andromeda and Bella could tell that she was thinking the same thing…'there was going to be Hell to pay!' Bella was brought out of her musing by the next name called.

"Evans, Lily!" Bella glanced over to Narcissa who appeared to be bouncing in her seat. Bella noticed her fingers were crossed and saw her sister's lips repeating the word _Slytherin…Slytherin…Slytherin._

"Gryffindor!" Narcissa slumped in her seat at the hats' declaration. Bella felt a pang of sadness for her little sister who seemed to really like the redheaded muggle-born. Bella knew as did Andromeda the enmity that existed between Slytherin and Gryffindor House and that few friendships ever lasted between friends who were sorted into the two opposing houses.

The sorting continued and as expected, her cousin James was sorted into the House of the Lions along with Sirius. She almost felt sorry for their head of house. Eventually the sorting was finished; she noticed that the boy that was talking to Narcissa and Lily had been sorted into Slytherin as well. Snape she believed his name was.

After the headmaster gave his start of term spiel dinner was served. Bella avoided any further conversation with Olivia and tried to just eat in peace but her housemates had other ideas as she felt the eyes of Rudolphus and his gang upon her.

She involuntarily shivered as she glanced quickly at the boy. He had a lascivious look in his eyes and a chilling smirk to go along with it. She surreptitiously removed her wand from the wrist holster on her left arm and held the wand loosely in her right hand under the table. All too soon the feast was over and the four houses began to make their way back to their respective common rooms.

Bella held back a bit allowing the majority of her house to leave including and especially Rudolphus and his group of rabble. She approached Professor Slughorn who had just stepped down from the staff table.

"Excuse me professor, but may I have a word with you?" Bella asked the plump professor with the busy walrus mustache.

"Of course my dear, always have time for one of my potion prodigies!" He stated with a mirthful chuckle. "You're Draught of Living Death has been the best brewed of any student I have ever taught! And that's saying something. You know I should really introduce you to Padraig Kettleburn, he owns one of the largest apothecaries on the Isle. He's always sending me a sample of his latest potion discoveries and…"

"Yes, yes professor that would be lovely, but I really need to ask you something important." Bella cut off the rambling professor before he really got going. It was well known that Professor Slughorn liked to brag about all the people he had mentored or befriended over the years and it was best to head him off before he really got going or you could be stuck listening to him prattle on for hours.

"My apologies Ms. Black, once I get going on a topic…uh uhm, right, you had a question my dear." Slughorn caught himself before starting to ramble again.

"Yes professor, I was wondering if there was perhaps another place I could stay besides in the Slytherin dorms." Bella asked seriously.

Surprised by the question Slughorn raised a curious eyebrow at the young witch. "Are you having problems with your roommates?" He asked.

"No, my roommates are not the problem, it's just…it's just…"

"Come, come, now, whatever is bothering you I assure you I am a trained educator and if I say so myself an excellent mediator." Slughorn offered.

"It's just, I don't feel safe sir." Bella told the older man.

"Has someone threatened you Ms. Black?" He asked worriedly.

"Well no, not threatened exactly as much as inferred in a roundabout way that…he would put me in my place." She stated a little put out with having to reveal this. She worked hard at portraying an air of confidence and strength and she had no fear of taking on anyone in the school one on one. But even she had to concede that six or more against one was too much to ask of anybody. And she absolutely hated to reveal any kind of weakness.

"Well I'm sure there was no malicious intent my dear, I'm sure if we sat down with the other party we could come to an amicable resolution." He offered.

"But sir I don't think…" Slughorn raised his hand to stop her.

"Besides, there are no other quarters available for students besides their house dorms." Slughorn stated.

'But…what about the married quarters?" She offered hopefully.

"You are not married my dear, and thus cannot use them." He said apologetically.

"Please…" the word came out bitterly. "Please professor I really don't feel safe in the dorm rooms."

Slughorn sighed heavily. "I will have a word with the headmaster tomorrow and see what can be done. But no guarantees my dear." He stated.

Bella's shoulders slumped a bit but it was better than nothing. She supposed that she could get through one night in her dorm room; she would just have to ward the hell out of her bed till something else was arranged.

"Thank you professor, I would be grateful for your help in this matter." She told him resignedly.

"That's a good girl!" Slughorn smiled. "Now you better hurry to your dorm room, it's close to curfew. Bella nodded and hurried out of the Great Hall and made her way to the staircase that leads to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

Approaching the door to the commons room she furiously realized she had not heard what the password was.

"Merlin's bloody balls!" She hissed as she kicked the door.

"Tsk tsk, what do we have here boys?" A nasally voice whined, a voice that suddenly sent chills down her spine. Bella slowly turned around her wand just hidden in the sleeve of her robes to face none other than the crux of her current problem…Rudolphus.

"Hmm…looks like we have a student out of her commons room after curfew." Lucius Malfoy sneered silkily.

"Indeed we do Lucius." Rudolphus smirked. "What to do, what to do?" He gestured to his friends who were all smiling predatorily at the buxom brunette.

"I suppose we could just let her in, but where would be the fun in that?" He mockingly asked his friends who guffawed sycophantically. "I believe a lesson is in order for our little princess here, don't you think lads?"

"Piss off Rudy!" Bella spat maliciously.

_***SMACK!***_

Bella was thrown to the floor from being backhanded by the much larger boy. Bella got to her hands and knees and then wiped the trickle of blood seeping from a newly split lip. Her head spun a little as she tried to quickly think of away to get herself out of this predicament.

"**YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS BELLATRIX BLACK! **Rudolphus roared.

Bella was roughly grabbed by her hair and forced to stand on her tiptoes. Rudolphus' face was within an inch of Bella's. His stale and almost putrescent breath made her want to vomit then and there. With spittle flying in her face from the angry tirade coming from the bastard she devised a hopefully successful escape plan.

In a swift move with all the strength she could muster she brought her left knee up hard right into the groin of the boy that held her hostage. The hand pulling her up by her hair immediately let go and soon joined the other one in cupping the block and tackle of its owner who had fallen to his knees and was currently gasping for air.

Before the other four boys could respond, Bella had grabbed Rudolphus by the neck putting his body between her and the others. Her wand was positioned at the neck of Rudolphus glowing with a spell ready to be cast.

"**DROP YOUR WANDS NOW!** **Or lover boy here will have a new orifice below his chin!" **Bella commanded the other boys.

"Do as she says." Lucius spat. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rabastan Lestrange all put their wands on the floor.

"Now back-up!" Again she ordered. The four Slytherins stepped away from their wands. In the time it took to take half a breath, Bella had banished all of their wands further down the corridor well out of reach.

"This won't go unpunished Bella." Rabastan stated angrily. "My brother will not let this go. There is no place you can hide that we can't find you."

"We'll see!" She stated as confidently as she could, but she knew that they were right.

'Well, so much for staying in the dorms tonight.' She thought with resignation. Bella maneuvered herself and Rudolphus toward the staircase leading back out of the dungeon and with a quick flick of her wand she banished Rudolphus into the other boys. Not waiting to see her handiwork she sped up the staircase as fast as her legs could carry her.

She made it to the first floor which was completely empty. The torch lights were low and she found herself in semi darkness. She thought about running out the main castle doors, but to what and where?

She slumped against the wall listening for footsteps of her attackers but none were heard. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. This was not how she had planned her first night back at school to be. She didn't think she could or would return back to the Slytherin dorms, but she needed a place to at least sleep for the night.

Across the empty hall she saw something glowing, it did not look like torch light or candle light. It appeared almost gold in color; cautiously she stood and made her way slowly toward the light. She turned the corner and found a floating orb of light. In all her years here she had never seen anything like this before. The orb began to move, not knowing why but Bella felt the need to follow it.

The orb climbed the staircases higher and higher it went till it arrived at the seventh floor. It then moved toward the east of the staircase, she followed it down a hallway that didn't seem to be used if the dust and cobwebs were any indication.

The orb came to an abrupt stop in front of a bare wall. She then heard a distinct feminine voice speak to her. "Speak thy need young witch and three times pass this wall of stone and I will provide thee with that which you require."

Suddenly the orb flew into the wall seemingly passing through it. Bella was confused at what was going on but she thought to herself stranger things have happened but couldn't think of any at the moment. So, she began to pace back and forth in front of the bare wall and speaking her need. "I need place of refuge to stay in, a warm bed and…and maybe an understanding shoulder to cry on would be nice to." It couldn't hurt she thought.

An ornately decorated set of oak doors suddenly materialized where solid stone had been a moment ago. The door slowly opened and Bella gasped as she saw a comfortable decorated room that resembled the Slytherin common room a bit.

The warmth of a crackling fire lit in the hearth of the room beckoned her in. She stepped through the doors and made her way to the fire place. There were two large and comfortable looking chairs that sat directly in front of and facing the roaring fire. There were also two couches on either side of the chairs creating a nice sitting area.

She noticed several doors along the outer walls and decided to explore them. She opened one door along the left hand side of the room from the door and found a comfy looking bedroom decorated in a green and silver motif with a queen size four poster-bed with forest green drapes, a small loveseat sat at the foot of the bed. Along the left wall was a large wardrobe; opening the wardrobe she discovered it was empty. Next to it was a vanity table with a mirror and drawers to place her grooming articles.

A door on the right hand wall opened to reveal a large oval shaped room with an equally large bathtub with many knobs and levers; it looked as if it could hold half a dozen people comfortably. A black and white Italian marble tile floor covered the room. There were even a few Greek marble statues on either side of the tub; one of the Venus Di Milo. On the opposite end stood a staute of the god Apollo, in the middle of the large bathtub stood the statue of The Three Kharites. She smiled at the stately beauty and elegance that the ornately decorated bathroom seemed to offer.

She quickly decided that fortune was smilingly upon her and why not take advantage of what the castle seemed to be offering her. If she had thought about it she probably would have been in shock that all this was being provided to her by a building of stone and wood.

She removed her trunk from her robe pocket and enlarged it, placing it near the wardrobe. Grateful she thought ahead and kept the trunk with her instead of leaving it on the train. With a flick of her wand the trunk opened and clothes, robes and other personal items found their way into the large wardrobe.

After getting unpacked she changed into some comfortable clothes and then decided to explore the other doors she saw when she entered the magical room. Exiting "her" bedroom she saw another door just down from hers. Opening the door she saw another bedroom similar to her own however decorated in red and gold. A door to the left in the bedroom opened up to bathroom she just saw. It appeared that both bedrooms shared the same bathroom.

The fact that there were two bedrooms didn't seem to concern her, or she was just too awed by the room that she didn't really give it any thought. She returned to the commons area and curled up in one of the oversized chairs tucking her legs beneath her. She sat there just staring at the crackling fire and going over the events of the day and trying to decompress.

'Some tea would be lovely about now.' Before she had even finished her thought a pot of tea appeared on the small table between the two chairs.

"Wow! Now that's service! I could get use to this." Bella poured herself a cup of the aromatic chamomile tea. As the warm beverage made its way down her throat and began warming her insides she sighed heavily and sat back heavily in the chair.

Only a few minutes had passed when she froze at the sound of a door opening up behind her. Had they found her? Her body screamed at her to flee but her rationale side told her to calmly wait. Producing her wand she quietly listened and prepared her body to fight.

She risked a quick glance around the back of the chair. A dark haired boy about her age was gawking at the room and was not looking her way at the moment. The boy began to make his way toward her and she noticed that he did not have his wand out. She did not recognize him but that did not mean he was not a potential threat to her.

She heard the door click shut and saw the boy turn in the direction of the door turning his back toward her. Now was her chance to get the upper hand on the intruder. Quickly but silently her bare feet rushed her toward the young man whose back was still turned toward her.

She raised her wand and pointed at the back of his head. He turned around a look of shock on his face as a pair of emerald green eyes opened widely and had focused on the tip of her wand.

"Who the hell are you!" Bella roared.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try an update every two weeks. The next two chapters are already written with the fifth started.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_

_**Wow! I am humbly surprised at the response I got from these first two chapters. Within just a few days I have received 43 reviews and comments, 63 Favs, and 126 followers. I'm grateful for all the reviews, some were very complimentary others not so much, but I appreciate them all even when a review is a bit critical.**_

_**I wasn't going to post this chapter until next week but decided in posting it sooner due to a couple of reviews, one, from my good friend N. Flamel who has been following my stories since I began posting them over a year ago. I have a great respect for his keen observations and insight. I hope this chapter explains in some part Dumbledore's character and what his goals are. **_

_**This is just a filler chapter and is short but it gives an explanation into the mind set of some of the characters. Now just because a few critical reviews got me to post this chapter earlier than I wanted, don't get the idea that critical reviews will get me to post another in like manner. : ) Unbeta'd**_

_**P.S. Nick I still want you as a Beta : P **_

Chapter Three: The Headmaster's Folly

September 1, 1995, Headmasters office 9:00 p.m.:

Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the defeater of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. With various other titles and accolades the Wizarding World saw him as a powerful leader of the Light and the very embodiment of what was good in the magical society.

So being who he was, there were very few who would ever challenge any decision he made. So ingrained in the psyche of every witch and wizard who had been born since the late nineteen forties, and every witch and wizard who had been alive during that time, it was inconceivable for the man to do wrong.

After so many years of being heralded as Merlin incarnate, the man began to believe in the many stories of his own legend. And as such he began to see himself in the role of guardian even a parent to all magical society. And as any parent he knew what was best for _his_ children, and they _were_ children in his eyes. He would teach and they would learn. He would speak and they would listen. He would direct and they would comply. It was just the nature of things and nature must be obeyed.

Of course despite his best efforts there was the occasional child who acted up. It was inconceivable to see a child or two rebel against the tender nurturing that he as a doting father provided. It saddened him that they would stray from his caring arms and choose '_darker paths' _to travel. If they had just taken his teachings to heart they would see the error of their ways.

He loathed forcing his children to obey him, but they must be brought to the understanding that he was their father and he did know best. It was for the _Greater Good_ of his society that they follow him unquestioningly, anything less than absolute adherence to his teachings would lead to anarchy and unnecessary suffering.

So it was, that Albus Dumbledore stood overlooking the grounds of his venerated school through the window of his tower office, reflecting on his greatest failure; Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

Albus had such high hopes for the talented young wizard, he was intelligent and powerful and had a charisma as inviting as Albus' himself. But the child had been able to hoodwink most of the student body of Hogwarts and the majority of his professors as well, in to believing that he was the model child, a prodigious student who could one day walk in the shadow of the greatest wizard of all times…Albus Dumbledore.

It wasn't until Tom's seventh year that Albus began to have doubts about the heart of his protégé. There was a darkness and a rebelliousness that while buried deep within the boy, Albus was able to catch a flicker of it every now and then. Tom's true nature would finally reveal itself during the mid sixties as he began to teach a philosophy of Pureblood exceptionalism and an animosity toward anything and anyone that he considered inferior. Isolationist and Pureblood extremist began to rally to the man who had fashioned a new name for himself, a name that would inspire loyalty to those who shared his values and fear into those who found themselves wanting.

Lord Voldemort arose to be a fly in the soup of Albus' dream of a Wizarding Utopia. On many occasions over the next fifteen years the two would confront each other. Each time Albus tried to remind the boy of his earlier teachings and that he was being unnecessarily stubborn in accepting Albus' counsel and turning away from the path he was on.

Tom however would not listen to reason and eventually escalated his attacks on the rest of Albus' children. Albus did not want to hurt his wayward children but they needed to be reeducated and brought to remembrance of the instructions that Albus had provided them.

In the early seventies Albus formed the Order of the Phoenix to combat the radicals members of their society. Albus saw himself becoming the stern father who needed to discipline his children who had gone astray. The order was to capture…unharmed if at all possible, the rebellious children so they could go through reeducation and realize their folly.

But his efforts were to be in vain, his pacifistic stance was not providing the outcome that he had desired. He realized that despite his best efforts he could not allow the continuation of the raping, torturing and killing of his other children. He began to make plans to begin his own offensive when a serendipitous event occurred in the spring of 1980.

A prophecy was made of a child, who would be born as the seventh month dies, to those who had thrice defied the Dark Lord and this child would end the senseless destruction of his children. And from the ashes like a Phoenix, Albus would restore his children to the path that he had set for them.

On the thirty-first of October nineteen eighty-one, the prophecy was fulfilled but not exactly how Albus had thought it would. He had believed that Tom would have been completely destroyed, but he hadn't. Somehow he had survived the encounter with the Potter boy. Furthermore his other rebellious children instead of running back to him for forgiveness like he had believed they remained for the most part defiant.

A few like Severus Snape who had become his spy had returned but the bulk of his wayward children remained in their lost state. It was then that Albus realized that the role the Potter boy would play was not over with.

Albus knew that with Tom somehow managing to survive it was only a matter of time before he would make a return and the cycle would repeat itself. Pacifism would no longer be the answer to stopping Tom.

The Potter boy was the answer. A plan formed in Albus' mind, a way to meet Tom and equal ground the next time he appeared. A pacifist could not beat Tom, he needed someone or something just as terrible to defeat him and frighten his other followers down to their very marrow, so much so, that they would come running back into the waiting arms of their forgiving father.

He knew that to do this he would have to make the life of the Potter boy mirror that of Tom's as much as possible. One must know his enemy intimately, feel as he felt, think as he thought. The Potter boy must become in every way Tom's equal.

Was there a chance that this could backfire on him? It was a possibility, but if orchestrated just right the Potter boy and Tom would destroy each other in the end, thus eliminating the possibility of another dark lord. And if one did survive they would be weakened enough where Albus could safely subdue them and then humanely put them through the _Veil._

His society must be kept free from the cancer of another evil wizard. He knew the kind of life he was condemning the boy to, but it was for the greater good. One or two deaths to save thousands was a price he was willing to be for the redemption of his other children.

"…Albus…Albus! We have been waiting for the last ten minutes! Are you going to start this meeting or should we call for tea to occupy us until you're ready!?" An irritated Scottish brogue spoke, breaking Dumbledore from his musings.

"Hmm…oh yes!" The old headmaster chuckled. "For give an old man for getting lost in his thoughts." The old man chuckled, his eyes twinkling. He moved from the window and took his seat in the throne like chair behind the large mahogany desk and stared back at his four heads of house.

"Now, I believe we just have new business to go over if I'm not mistaken. Minerva what do you have?" Albus stared at his deputy headmistress over his half-moon spectacles.

"You need to end this madness Albus; I can no longer support you in this endeavor. For Maeve's sake he is Lily and James' son! I can't imagine how this is going to end in any other way than horrific!" Minerva McGonagall had had enough. She had grown quite fond of the raven haired boy and Albus' plan to harden Harry into a warrior of the light no longer seemed right.

She was drowning in the shame of going along with her mentor's plan in manipulating the boy's life. Since his first year it had been a carefully orchestrated test after test. He was pushed to the limits of his tolerance. He was brought to the point of breaking, and then easing off, only to start up again. She knew there would be a heavy penance demanded of her when she met Lily and James in the next life, not that she believed they would ever forgive her.

"Minerva we have had this discussion before. As hard as this is as distasteful we may find it. It is what is necessary." Albus replied in his grandfatherly way.

"**HE NEARLY DIED LAST YEAR!" **Minerva shouted. "**HE WAS PUSHED FROM THREE BLOODY STORIES ALBUS!**

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger Minerva." Albus stated.

"I agree with Minerva Albus!" Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff stated, standing by her friend. "Harry may be the chosen one to defeat Voldemort, **but he is not immortal!** You need to act like you're the bloody headmaster of this school and reign in your students before some does succeed in killing the poor boy! He is a student under our care and deserves every protection we can give him!"

"Oh yes lest coddle the spoiled brat, shall we hold his hand as he goes to potty, cut up his food for him and feed him, powder his arse. Yes, let's give the little gob-shite a life free of responsibility and just feed his oversized ego some more." Pomona and Minerva glared dangerously at Severus Snape who snorted at their attempt to quell him.

"You petty miserable excuse of a human being, you should be boiled in your own entrails, you…"

"Enough!" Albus shouted, abruptly stopping Minerva's tirade. "We have enough to be going on about without us fighting each other! Need I remind you that we all agreed during Harry's first year to guide him toward his destiny!"

"So we did headmaster." Filius Flitwick remarked. "But we did not agree to putting the boy's life in danger and to ignore his pleas for help!" The diminutive professor squeaked.

"I know that I don't need to remind you of the horrors Voldemort visited upon our people." Albus looked at Minerva. "I recall comforting **you** Minerva when your husband was killed. Pomona how many pieces did they find your sister and her family in, after their home was attack by Fenrir Greyback."

He turned his gaze to Flitwick. "Your entire family was wiped out Filius. This is what we have to look forward to, now that Voldemort has returned. I am absolutely convinced that Harry is the only one that can stop him but he must be hardened!

He must learn to fight, and dodging curses and hexes from his fellow schoolmates will fine tune and enhance his reflexes. Knowing betrayal will harden his heart and resolve. Being isolated will cause him to turn inward, making him realize that he can only depend on himself. Voldemort is a monster and unfortunately it will take another monster to destroy him." Albus told the group. Severus showed no outward emotion about what had been said but the other three wore faces of shock as they now understood the depths to which Albus was ready to go to end Voldemort.

"It's as if you want the poor boy to lose his humanity." Pomona stated with a shaky voice.

"That is precisely what I'm trying to do Pomona. At least the weaker emotions of humanity like love, compassion, kindness, loyalty. We need to foster in him those emotion that illicit powerful feelings within him, anger, hate, loathing. These are the emotions he needs in great supply if he is to defeat Voldemort. Those emotions will fuel his magic to the levels he needs." Albus explained.

"More likely you will send the boy running to Voldemort and then you will have two powerful wizards to contend with." Filius commented.

"Ah, but I have already attended to that. I have planted deep within his mind a powerful suggestion. He will only see Voldemort as the root cause of all his problems. The angrier he becomes the more the suggestion takes hold of him until he is all but consumed with the thought of killing Voldemort to end his own torment. Quite ingenious, even if I do say so myself." Dumbledore smirked.

"I hope you know what you're doing headmaster." Pomona stated sadly. "And I hope whatever deities exist will have mercy on all our souls. I fear this will not end well." Pomona rose from her chair and walked out of the office. She was quickly joined by Flitwick and Minerva who felt sick to her stomach.

When the group exited the revolving staircase Minerva had come to a decision and hoped that her colleagues felt as she did. She just couldn't continue with the headmasters plans, for a little more than four years had she followed Albus' but that would end tonight. She just hoped that Pomona and Filius felt the same.

Minerva no longer cared about destiny or bloody prophecies, she had failed her cub in the worst possible way and she needed to begin to atone for her failure starting right now.

"Pomona, Filius…" Minerva began. "I can't…"

"We're with you Minnie." Pomona said fervently. A nod from Filius.

"But you don't know what I was about to…"

"If you are suggesting that we stop this foolishness and protect that boy then Minerva we are with you!" Filius stated with fire in his tiny voice.

Minerva nodded to the pair in appreciation. "Let's meet in my quarters after breakfast tomorrow and will figure out away to stop Albus." They nodded in agreement and then parted ways. Minerva rushed to the Gryffindor common room to find her abused cub and start to make amends.

oooOOOooo

"I fear we may be losing the support of our colleagues Severus." Albus stated as he crossed the room and was once more staring out of his window.

"Possible headmaster, but I doubt they would do anything about it. They may disapprove but they will stay the course I believe."

Albus was pensive for a moment before he responded. "Your right of course, Minerva and I have a long history together. We have disagreed in the past but she has never gone against my wishes. Pomona and Filius will follow her lead I'm sure." Albus commented.

"On another note, have you recast the compulsion charms on all the doors to the commons rooms?" Albus asked glancing over his shoulder at the sallow faced man.

"I have, though in truth it is not needed on the Slytherin entrance, my snakes already have a dislike for the boy some stronger than others. Still there are some with strong enough willpower to overcome such a mild compulsion." Severus sneered.

"We only have to keep the majority of the student body mildly antagonistic toward the boy. There may be a few that reach out to him but they will be severely outnumbered and fortunately the teenage mind seeks conformity and therefore will not want to stand out and be looked at as…different." Albus remarked.

"I **am** surprised at the level of animosity the youngest Weasley boy has for Potter and that Granger has followed him." Snape added.

Severus noticed a widening smirk on Albus' face. "Yes well, I had a bit of a hand in that. I need Harry to feel betrayal on the deepest level, but Miss Granger is extremely loyal to Harry, perhaps even loves him in a romantic way. So of course that would not do. So I have been having her dosed with small amounts of Amortentia since October of last year attuned to Mr. Weasley. And a similar suggestion was implanted in her mind that Ronald was the only boy who could ever love her. The more her heart reaches out for Harry the more assertive the suggestion becomes." Albus explained with a grin.

"Clever." Severus admitted, which earned him a smile from the headmaster.

"I leave nothing to chance Severus."

"So it would seem headmaster."

"As for Mister Weasley, he has always been jealous of Harry's wealth and fame. It was not difficult to fan the fires of his jealousy into a burning hate."

"Compulsion charm?" Severus asked chuckling.

"No actually, simply an amplification of emotion charm. It was only suppose to last through the end of last year but it seems that it has taken on a life of its own. It's all Mr. Weasley now. Also, as we discussed this summer Severus, I will be informing Mr. Potter that due to his connection with Voldemort he is required to learn how to protect his mind."

"And you will be sending him to me to teach occulmency." Severus sported a twisted grin.

"Indeed." Albus chuckled. "I want his mind so weak and open that if Tom sneezes Harry will feel it. Allowing Harry to feel Voldemort's every psychopathic emotions will only speed up the boy's descent. We need our weapon merciless Severus." Albus stated.

"You're playing a dangerous game Albus should he discover what it is you are doing to him." Severus warned.

"Not to worry Severus, have I not said I leave nothing to chance? I have also placed in Harry another mind suggestion…a turn off switch in a manner of speaking, an automatic stunning spell. With a key word that only I know, I can simply…turn him off." Dumbledore chuckled.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Please read and review! No flames please but if you have a genuine critique and suggestion I'm more than willing to give it a read. Have a great weekend!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I'm posting this sooner than I said I would. Oh well! I'm stunned at the interest this story has garnered; I find the polarity of the reviews very interesting. Some love it while others are highly critical. All I can say is that I'll continue to write it the way I have envisioned it and hope that I can at least keep most of you interested in continuing to follow it.**_

_**My vision of Dumbledore in this fic is a man who is detached from any morality. He sees himself as above that human frailty and as such does not see people as people but as tools and a means to an end, thus his treatment of Harry and the manipulation of the faculty and student body. I know this is a point where some of you have really felt that I have "gone wrong". To me he is a little bit Caesaresque. **_

_**Well enough explaining. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Passageways and would kindly leave me a review on what you think! **_

Chapter Four: The Roommates

Harry's stunned eyes went from staring at the tip of a wand to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, even though the girl had a look of deadly determination it did nothing to take away from the obvious beauty before him. She had long wavy black hair that cascade down her back in gentle waves; her features were fine and aristocratic in nature. Her eyes were a startling violet that just sucked you in. Her complexion was fair and her skin looked incredibly soft. Harry had an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her full red lips.

Bella forced herself not to roll her eyes at the dazed look and goofy grin of the boy in front of her. She knew she was an attractive young woman and had many boys try and woo her for her affections, but none had measured up to her standards of an ideal suitor or her station as a member of an Ancient house.

Bella gave a quick smack to the top of his head with her wand to get his focus back on the here and now. "I'll repeat myself only once more before I start hexing. Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with a firm tone her wand now pointing at his chest just above his heart.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry yelled rubbing the top of his head that was smarting from the wand lashing he just received.

"To get your attention! Now are you going to answer my questions or am I going to start cutting off things you might miss." She stated with a scowl and a look in her eyes that Harry could tell she meant business.

"My name is Harry…as if you didn't already know." He replied tersely to the raven haired beauty, his hand still rubbing the spot on his head that she had whacked with her wand.

"A little full of yourself aren't you…Harry is it? I haven't a clue as to who you are. I've never seen you before now." Bella responded.

"Yeah right. The whole bloody Wizarding world knows who I am, so don't give me that tripe." Harry groused.

'Whatever!" Bella spat. "You just go back and tell Rudy and the others to leave me the hell alone or the next time I see him I'll do more than crush his twig and berries."

"Who?" Harry asked confusion clearly on his face.

"What year are you and what house are you in?" Bella barked keeping her wand on him.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked incredulously.

Bella closed the distance between him placing the tip of her wand against his chest right at heart level. "Do I look like I'm kidding?! Now answer the bloody question!"

"Fine! I'll play along. I'm in Gryffindor as if you bloody well didn't know and I'm a fifth year. And while we're on the topic, what exactly is _**your**_ name and in which house and year are **you** in?" He replied tersely.

She looked at him skeptically. He was in her year and a Gryffindor but she didn't remember ever seeing him in any of her classes she shared with the lions. If he had been she would definitely remember him, after all he was arguably one of the better looking boys she had ever met, and there was no way she wouldn't remember those eyes they were in a word…entrancing.

Bella shook her head to clear her errant thoughts, angry at herself for letting herself get distracted by a handsome face and a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"You don't look like any of the fifth year Gryffs that I've ever seen in the castle. So who are you really?!" She asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy in front of her.

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked a bit bewildered, he could tell from her eyes that there was no sign of recognition in them. "I've been attending Hogwarts since first year." Bella just stared blankly at him. "I answered your questions, how about you answer mine."

Bella stared back at the boy and he did seem to be somewhat familiar but she could not place him. His features were similar to those of the Blacks especially the aristocratic bone structure in his face and the black hair that was prevalent among Blacks. The eyes were all wrong and he had broader shoulders, males of the Black family tended to be tall with thin builds.

Noticing he was waiting on her to say something she let out an exasperated breath and spoke. "My name is Bellatrix, a fifth year…Slytherin."

Harry stiffened somewhat, it did not go unnoticed by Bella. She saw his hand jerk like it wanted to go for his wand but he did not make the attempt. He was a typical Gryff she figured as the enmity between the two houses was evident in his new posture.

Harry knew he had just let his emotions affect his body as the girl in front of him had responded to his body's sudden betrayal of emotion and was now slipping into a more defensive posture herself.

"Look, I mean you no harm." Harry told the girl in a voice he hoped sounded sincere. "As you know your classmates and I have had our differences. But I don't recall you ever being a part of their actions against me. Come to think of it I can't recall ever seeing you with any of the fifth year Slytherins, or seeing you ever in the castle."

Bella observed the sincerity in his eyes and became puzzled herself at who this young man was and what trouble he had with Rudy and the others.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what was your name again?" Harry asked softly. Something about her seemed familiar now, but he was having trouble placing her.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black." She told him.

Harry's eyes went wide as he was suddenly struck by the remembrance of where he had seen her before. It had been on the Black Family tapestry back at Grimauld Place. The woman in the tapestry was much older than the girl in front of him, but there was no mistaking that it was her. But that wasn't possible; Bellatrix Lestrange would be near forty years old now.

Harry stared at the young beautiful witch in front of him and was at a loss as to what to think or say. If this wasn't Bellatrix she was a dead ringer for her. But why would she call herself Bellatrix Black though, it did not make any sense to him. Just then something ridiculously improbable popped into his head. 'Why not?' He mused. 'Stranger things have happened, although I can't think of any at the moment.'

"Bellatrix…uhm…may I call you Bellatrix?" Harry asked respectfully. She gave a curt nod in acquiescence.

"May I ask you a question that may seem a tad bit strange, but nonetheless I think may be important?" Harry began.

Bella looked at him strangely, but she shrugged her shoulder and motioned him to go ahead. "Uhm…what year is it?" Harry asked almost apologetically.

"You're joking right?" She looked at him as if he were daft.

"Just humor me for a minute." He asked again.

"It's 1971 of course, what are you a simpleton or something?" Bella stated sarcastically.

Harry fell with a thud as he landed on his backside on the floor and just stared up at the witch who backed up a couple of feet but still having her wand trained on the young man now sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"No bloody way!" Bella heard Harry exclaim. "No feckin bloody way!" Harry repeated.

"What are you going on about?" Bella asked irritatedly. Harry rubbed his face with both hands a few seconds later and he looked up at her.

"You're not a ghost or anything like that are you?" Harry asked her in serious tone.

"No, I'm not a bloody ghost! I'm seriously beginning to think you are mental whoever you are." Bella replied. Harry to her astonishment just chuckled.

"Maybe I am, because what I'm thinking can't be sane." Harry stated shaking his head back and forth.

"Are you always this irritatingly cryptic or is it just for my benefit." Bella replied with impatience, tapping her left foot.

Harry laughed again. "I suppose even if I were, I'm not as bad as Dumbledore." He chuckled.

Bella's eyes narrowed at him again. "Well!"

"Well what?" Harry replied.

"Well what the hell is going on in that head of yours! Sweet Maeve! I should have just blasted you the moment you came through the door!"

Harry chuckled again. "Okay okay, you might want to sit down for this, because as daft as you think I am now you're really gonna think I am once I explain why I think it is we don't seem to know each other or have seen each other in the castle." He grinned his patented lopsided grin, which caused Bella's stomach to flutter for a moment surprising her momentarily.

'What the hell was that' she thought to herself.

"Bellatrix what year were you born in?" Harry asked and then added. "It's important."

"September 15, 1955…why?"

"I was born July 31…1980." He stated in serious tone.

Bella looked at him and raised an elegant eyebrow. As Harry had expected she began to laugh.

"You are mad aren't you!" She chuckled shaking her head at him. "1980 you say…what are you going to tell me next, that-that you are a time traveler coming back to right the wrongs of the world?" She grabbed her stomach as the laughs came hard and fast.

Harry looked at her silently his eyes showing to the world that he was serious. "Would it help you to believe me, if I gave you a wizard's oath?"

Bella sobered up instantly after Harry's statement. She looked at him skeptically. Like most purebloods she was taught of the seriousness of a wizard's oath and how you didn't give one lightly, it had serious ramifications on not only your magic but your life as well.

"Are you serious? You do know what will happen if you give your oath and you are lying?" She stated in a grim tone.

"I do." Harry replied in the same tone. "Bellatrix, for me, today's date is September first…1995."

"That's…that's impossible." It came out in a whisper. "It's September third 1971." She affirmed.

The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes, each with their own thoughts on how this was possible. It just didn't make any sense. Bella spoke first breaking the silence.

"If what you're suggesting is true, how can we both be here in the same room at the same time but twenty-four years apart, there has to be some natural or magical law that would not allow such a thing to happen." She stated shaking her head and gesticulating with her hands.

"I've learned to never underestimate magic or this castle. For example I think the castle might be alive." Harry offered to a skeptical look from Bella who raised both her eyebrows in doubt.

"Just let me explain my thought process, okay." Harry stated with his hands up entreatingly.

"You know how the stairs tend to move of their own free will, classrooms moving around and appearing on other floors without warning. And just today I was lead to this room by this floating golden orb that I have never seen before and it spoke to me in a woman's voice and told me how to enter this room."

At this declaration Bella sat up straight. "That happened to me as well today. I was looking for a place to be saf…ahh…to sleep. And this golden orb spoke to me and lead me here as well. Speaking of which why are you not in your common room?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Oh…well…I've been sort of banished from my house." Harry grunted.

"Banished?"

"Yeah it's something I would rather not talk about." Harry stated flatly. "What about you? Why are you not in your dorm room?"

"I'd rather not talk about it either." Bella stated.

"Fair enough." Harry replied.

"So back to your theory." Bella encouraged changing the awkward topic.

"Well…what if…" Harry paused here knowing what was to follow sounded completely mad. If he heard it from someone else he would probably tell them that they watched too many Sci-Fi movies. "…what if somehow the founders created this room as some kind of time portal? Or perhaps a place that is not affected by time maybe a space where time doesn't exist?"

"I have not ever heard of anything like that being remotely possible. There are so many flaws in that theory I don't know where to even begin." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"It was just a theory." Harry shrugged. "How else do you think it could have happened?"

"I'm not entirely convinced that this is happening. This could all be some elaborate prank…a prank." Bella whispered the last word to herself looking closely at Harry again, and then it dawned on her. Harry looks a lot like her prankster of a cousin little Jamie Potter.

"What is your surname Harry?" Bella asked suspiciously. He **did** look like a mix between a Potter and a Black just like Jamie did. But Jamie was an only child. Could there be another branch of the family out there that she did not know about that also shared Potter and Black blood.

Harry didn't like the look in Bella's eyes and wondered what he should reveal. Bellatrix according to Walburga had joined the Death Eaters. He didn't think she was at this moment because she was wearing a short sleeved shirt and there was no Dark Mark on her left forearm. And according to Walburga all Death Eaters were branded with it.

Although she did not bear the mark didn't mean she wasn't sympathetic to him now. 'What year did Voldemort become active anyway?' Harry mused.

"Why is my last name important for you to know?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Let's just say I have a "theory" and your surname could prove or disprove that theory. Besides, I gave you my surname; it is only right and proper that you give me yours." She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I make up a story like this Bellatrix, there is nothing that I could gain from misleading you." Harry offered.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not in a trusting mood at the moment. Now are you going to give me your name or do I need to force it out of you?" She threatened bringing her wand back to bear on him.

Harry went for his wand and had just clasped it when he heard Bella's voice call out the stunning spell. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry waited for the red light of the spell to hit him but it never came. He looked up at Bella who was looking at her wand in confusion. It was all the time needed for Harry to raise his own wand and point it and Bellatrix.

"Well it seems that we are at a stalemate. I was serious Bellatrix when I said I meant you no harm. But since you have a hard time trusting me at the moment I suggest we both put our wands away and discuss this like two civilized people." Harry suggested.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "My wand stays right where it is."

"Look." Harry said exasperatingly. "What will it take for you to believe that I am not a threat to you or trying to prank you?"

"Nothing comes to mind as long as you're unwilling to give me your surname and some hard evidence of you being from the future." She stated emphatically.

"Fine. Can we at least be comfortable?" Harry stated nodding over to the two chairs by the fire. Bella gestured to the chairs with a mocking half bow and a wave of her hand toward them.

The two teens made their way over to the chairs and faced each other. Harry warred with himself on what to disclose. On one hand he was wondering why he was trying so hard to get her to believe him. Was it because he was lonely and desperate for a friend or maybe it was just to diffuse a tense situation before it got worse?

Maybe it had more to do with being Lord Black, and Bellatrix was technically family, and Walburga had taught him the importance of family loyalty and the Blacks were almost fanatically loyal to each other. Should he tell her about him being Lord Black? Would that solve the problem or exacerbate it?

Should he disclose his real surname? His parents would be first years now if he had his dates right. What would Bellatrix do with that information? And could she change the past concerning his parents? Also, and perhaps the most intriguing question was, is she in his time or was had he gone back to hers or perhaps neither? There were just still too many unknowns. Finally coming to a decision his eyes focused on hers and spoke.

Harry took a deep breath and focuses his thoughts. "My _title…_is Lord Hadrian James…Black, head of the House of Black." Harry could tell that Bella was about to unleash a verbal assault of impressive magnitude on him by the way her face reddened and her eyes tightly squinted. Before she could unleash however, Harry concentrated on the ring finger of his right-hand. Suddenly a large silver ring with a black opal with the Black coat of arms etched into its center appeared.

Harry raised his hand and quickly showed the ring to Bella. She froze with her mouth open about to challenge Harry's assertion when she saw the ring on Harry's finger. It was to her utter shock the head of house ring for the House of Black.

"As you are undoubtedly aware, only the legitimate heir to House Black can place the ring on his finger without dying on the spot." Harry stated firmly.

Bella was completely gob smacked. She sat and alternated staring at Harry and the ring on his hand. She was well aware as all members of her family were that only the Head of House was able to wear the ring. She had just seen Uncle Orion two days ago and he was as healthy as a hippogriff. That meant that the impossible seemed to be true, Harry could be from the future and…was indeed Lord Black.

Her years of Black Family inculcated training asserted itself and she dropped to her knees in front of Harry. "Forgive me my Lord for not believing you. I humbly apologize for my attempt to stun you and for my lack of decorum when we spoke. I pray thee consider my ignorance to your position before assigning punishment for my offenses."

Now it was Harry's turn to sit speechless. He looked down at Bella who was on her knees with her head bowed low. Harry shook himself and gently lifted Bella's chin. Bella looked up at him and saw confusion and was it mirth?

"Bellatrix there is no need for that. As far as I'm concerned we are family and I won't have my family kneeling before me." Harry stated firmly.

"But my lord I have behaved in a most…"

"Stop Bellatrix! I told you who I was not to assert authority over you but to prove to you that what I have told you is the truth. I **am** from a different time than you." He lifted Bella up from her knees and guided her back to her chair.

"I believe you my lord. That also explains why my spell didn't work." Bella began softly. A member of the Black family could not _knowingly_ use magic to harm its Head of House, it was old family magic.

"Please Bellatrix, it's just Harry no more of this "my Lord" tripe okay."

"Yes my…yes Harry." Harry smiled an appreciative smile. Bella returned the smile and Harry's stomach seemed to flip at the dazzling smile of the young witch.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Well I am curious about something." Harry stated with a contemplative look.

"What about?" Bella asked looking at him, wondering offhandedly what the relationship was between them. Was he a cousin or a maybe a nephew, she was old enough to be his…mother! Her eyes widened at the possibility.

Unaware of her musings Harry answered her question. "I'm curious if I am in your time or if you are in mine or are we in both or neither." Harry stated scratching the back of his head.

"I hadn't thought about that!" Bella replied thankful for the interruption to her disturbing thoughts. "How do you suggest we find out?"

"Well, when we leave the room we'll obviously find out whether it's one time or another. But seeing as its past curfew I suggest we wait till morning and then we can go from there."

"Seems reasonable." Bella stated.

"Now how about you show me around this wonderful room?" Harry asked wanting a break from their heavy discussion and a chance to reorganize his thoughts.

For the next hour Bella showed Harry where her room was and where the other bedroom was. They discussed briefly the coincidence of the room having two bedrooms. Harry was amazed at the size of the bathroom and tub/pool in the center of it.

Further exploration of the room revealed many other amazing things to the teens. For example they found a large book on a pedestal in one corner of the room where they discovered if they wrote what subject or book they were interested in on the blank pages, that book or a book on the topic they desired would appear.

By accident they both discovered another feature of the room. Harry was looking at the Gryffindor color scheme in his room and it filled him with anger bringing to mind the betrayal of his house. He had vocalized that a nice forest green motif would suit him better. Before their eyes the colors changed.

That began a small game between the two, where they would ask the room to change certain things like furniture or lighting. When this was met with success they began to try and find the limits of the room. To their astonishment the room could appear anyway they asked for. It became a library with thousands of books, an armory with weapons from every age of man. It became a forest meadow then a starry night on the savanna.

It was nearly one in the morning, when the two tired teens sat cross legged across from each other on the rug covered floor just in front of the fire place. Each stared at the other, simultaneously realizing that there were still questions that needed answering.

"Sooo…" Bella began. "..the future huh?" The curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Harry said with a shrug. There was an awkward pause as the two teens tried to formulate questions that would not sound idiotic to the other.

Bella frustratingly blew a strand of her curly locks out of her face. "This is ridiculous!" Bella whispered but was loud enough for Harry to hear. She was dying to get some answers and finally just decided to go for it.

"So are we related then, like am I your mother or something?" Bella asked Harry who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What!?" Harry gasped, taken off guard by the seemingly random question. "No, no you're not my mother." Harry replied shaking his head and allowing a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Well that's a relief." Bella stated with a relieved sigh, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, feigning insult. Bella laughed and just shrugged her shoulders and gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Seriously though…are we related? I mean I guess we have to be related since you are Lord Black, and Uncle Orion is the current Head of House Black in my time. So you must come through his line either from Sirius or Reggie. Am I right?" Bella asked.

Harry was not sure how to reply to that or if he even should. How much damage would happen to the time line by disclosing future events? Hermione had told him in their third year that interfering too much in past events could have disastrous results.

The events surrounding the use of the Time Turner to rescue his Godfather from the Dementors kiss came to the front of his thoughts. Hermione had gone on and on about not running into their past selves that it could cause irreparable damage to the time space continuum, or was that something he had heard from a SciFi show. Anyway it was suppose to be very bad either way.

Deciding on just giving her the bare minimum, at least for now, that could change…depending on what, he did not yet know, but he left it open as a possibility.

"My Grandmother was a Black which gave me the bloodline, but there were…a series of unfortunate circumstances that made me the head of House Black in my time." Harry replied with a slight hitch in his throat as the thought of his godfather's soul being sucked out by the guards of Azkaban entered his mind.

Bellatrix Black was not just a pretty face but also extremely intelligent and it did not take her long to formulate a scenario in her mind and she vocalized it.

"If you're not from Orion's direct line…then something must have happened not only to him but to Sirius and Reggie as well, as they would be the heirs apparent. If Orion's family was wiped out somehow it would go to his nearest sibling's family. Uncle Orion had only three other siblings. My father, Cygnus Black, who is the youngest, Aunt Cassiopea is the next oldest to him, that leaves Aunt Artemis just under Uncle Orion. No, maybe another generation back." Bella was running through all the family members in her head.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched as Bellatrix was making the connections. He began to worry that his secret would no longer be a secret in the matter of mere moments. How could he have been so careless? Family was everything to the Blacks and of course every Black is well versed in their genealogy.

Bellatrix looked deeply into Harry's eyes as she ran through her relatives' names and who they had married. Aunt Cassie has never married but that doesn't mean she couldn't before 1980. Harry stated that he wasn't her child, however he could be from Andi or Cissy, but she did not think he was. Something about him just told her that he was not from one of her sisters or he would have been more familiar with her, at least that was what she hoped.

Bella gasped as she looked closer at Harry's facial features, she could see her great-aunt Dorea in his cheek bones and skin tone, but what clenched it was that Harry had a small mole behind the earlobe of his left ear in exactly the same place as her Aunt Dorea. The messy unruly hair looked just like her uncle Charlus and her cousin James! James was an only child; Aunt Dorea couldn't have any more…that meant!

**"MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD! YOU'RE A POTTER; YOU'RE LITTLE JAMIE'S SON aren't you?!" **Bella had jumped to her feet knowing she was right and was further vindicated when Harry's face showed a mix of fear and shock written all over it.

"Sweet Morgana!" Bella crowed. "I knew I would figure it out!" She bounced around their commons room celebrating her superior intellect. That was until she was forced to stop at a wand which was pointing right between her eyes.

"Aaahhh…whats up…Harry?" Bella gulped as she saw her _**third**_-_**cousin's**_ eyes were set hard and unblinkingly glaring at her. She tried to back away but found herself pushed up against the back of one of the chairs.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." Harry spoke so softly that it came out as barely above a whisper. "It was better that you did not make that connection. That information is too dangerous to have." Harry growled, thinking of all the horrible possibilities of Bellatrix a known supporter of Voldemort in his time would do with that information.

"W-what are you talking about Harry?" Bella asked in confusion and trepidation as the wand continued to be pointed at her head.

"This just complicates things.' Harry said more to himself shaking his head.

"What is complicated? We're family Harry, why would knowing that we're related be dangerous? Or are you concerned with what I figured out about Uncle Orion and his family?" Once again Harry's memories replayed some of Hermione's warnings on time travel. A little bit of foreknowledge could completely change the past and alter the future as well.

"Knowing the future can have unexpected…"

"Consequences." Bella finished for him. The two teens again looked at each other, both of them wondering how to proceed. "Look…Would it help if I said that I won't say anything about this to anyone?" She asked.

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the dark haired girl. "You're a Black Bella; of course you're going to use this to your benefit." Harry stated, recalling one of the many lessons Aunt Walburga gave him on using any advantage to benefit himself and his family.

Bella looked at him with interest. "I _**have**_ had some tutelage in Black Family philosophy." Harry smirked. Bella couldn't help herself and grinned widely at Harry.

"Harry…" Bella started, not believing she was about to offer what she was about to offer. There was just something about him that told her she could trust him, and she trusted few people, that is to say just one person…herself...okay maybe her sisters. So to feel this way about someone she had just met a few hours ago was something completely out of character for her.

Violet eyes stared into green as she considered all of the ramifications of what she was about to do. There were so many ways that this could come back to bite her in the arse.

"…if I give you a witch's oath to not reveal anything you tell me or any secrets you reveal to another soul without your express permission and…" Bella went on knowing that Harry was about to interrupt her. "Or use said information for personal benefit unless you say so. Would that allay your fears about me?" She asked in all seriousness.

Harry stared at her for a long moment deliberating on what to do. Everything seemed to be moving too fast. Not eight hours ago, he had barely gotten off the Hogwarts Express. Friendless, alone, and not knowing what the school year would bring he made his way to the castle. He felt all the malicious and hateful stares following him as he took his seat in the Great Hall. Ron's outburst had not entirely been unexpected but it hurt just the same.

Then being led to this magical room and finding it occupied with the infamous Bellatrix Black. Although their meeting had been uneasy and a little tense at first, it quickly moved to strange and then to almost comfortable as they explored the room together and now back to tense. But even so, looking into her eyes there was something that said…trust her.

Harry wonder if there was not some higher power at work here, something beyond reason why he was lead here and why she was lead here. Maybe there was a purpose…'maybe he thought too much!' Harry mused with a dry chuckle.

Coming to a decision he looked at her, shaking his head…"You don't need to make an oath." Harry said with a half smile. "A friendship should start with trusting each other." Bella smiled at the raven haired boy but immediately took out her wand.

"I Bellatrix Adien Black pledge on my life and magic not to betray the secrets of Harry James…Potter." Here Bellatrix gave him a smirking smile. "Unless he gives me permission to do so, nor will I use information which he may reveal for personal gain unless he gives his permission to do so. So mote it be."

"Bella! You didn't need to do that!" Harry growled.

"I know but I didn't want you to have any doubts about me." She replied. "I'm still waiting Harry." Bella stated waiting for him to accept her oath.

"Oh! Umm…so mote it be." A blue light flared around both teens as Harry sealed her oath.

With the oath made and Harry's anxiety calmed the two teens seemed to relax again. Bella began the dialogue once more and asked about Harry's obvious anxiety about the future. It had not slipped her notice that Harry seemed to react almost viscerally to her making the familiar connection. She knew there must be a story there and hoped that Harry would one day tell her about it, but until then she could only speculate why it concerned him so.

Eventually exhaustion overcame the two teens and they retired to their respective bedrooms. It had been a bizarre day with a lot of highs and lows for both, and tomorrow promised to be just as interesting as well.

As the two teens drifted off to the land of Morpheus a bemused golden orb hovered over each teen in turn. Never had it taken an interest in the personal lives of the students before, but if it could set these two on a path of discovery together, the evil that has and would grip the Wizarding world for over two decades could be destroyed before it became a real threat to wizard kind. She had set the stage but it was up to the two protagonists now who would decide where the story would go.

oooOOOooo

Saturday morning came way too early for Harry as he stumbled out of bed. For a moment he panicked not recognizing where he was. It definitely did not look like his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. It was then that he remembered the night before, and that he was no longer welcomed in Gryffindor House.

"Oh yeah!" Harry chuckled, as last night came back in complete clarity. 'Mysterious magical room, Bellatrix Lestrange…Bellatrix Black he reminded himself. At the thought of the raven haired beauty his mind began to wander where most hormone fueled teenage boys' mind would go and had the typical early morning reaction.

"Okay stop! Stop! Stop!" Harry told himself. "You barely know the girl and she's family…in around about way, not to mention that she is older than your own parents. Besides that girl is way out of your league! Not to mention she became the most dangerous witch in modern history." He told himself.

He made his way to his water closet which was not part of the larger bathroom that connected his room to Bella's. After his morning ablution he exited his bedroom to find that Bellatrix was already up and dressed. She was sprawled out on one of the large couches lying on her stomach reading one of her text books. Her legs were bent forward hovering over a well put together posterior; her ankles were crossed as her legs bobbed up and down.

Harry froze at the site in front of him. The fifteen year old Bella was wearing a pair of red short shorts that showed off a pair of extremely long and sculpted legs that ran all the way up and disappeared into the tight shorts that hugged an incredibly firm looking arse. To add to Harry's loss of blood to his head was her tight black tank top. With an arm tucked under her breasts as she propped herself up somewhat to read her book, it left an incredible view of milky white globes of femininity that threatened to fall out of the stretched cotton fabric.

"Flies my lord."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." Bella coyly smirked. Harry closed his mouth with an audible pop.

"I-I was just…uhm…just looking for s-something." Harry stuttered, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at where his eyes had been moments before.

"I'm sure you were my lord." Bella giggled her eyes full of mirth. 'Boy's are just too easy.' She mused as she sat up placing her book down.

"I thought we had an understanding about the 'My Lord' thing." Harry stated a bit more in control of his voice and taking a seat in front of the lovely witch who was giving him an appraising look.

"Sorry…Harry." Bella smiled mischievously causing Harry stomach to flip again. Harry wondered why this kept happening. He'd never experienced this when he was around other girls. He reasoned it off; it must be just the odd circumstances they found themselves in. She being from the past and all and knowing of her future reputation as hardcore supporter of Voldemort. Yeah that must be it.

"So, what is the plan then Harry?" Bella asked crossing her legs in front of her Indian style.

"Well, I would like to know what has happened, you know how are we here at the same time and are we in the same time together or I don't know…it's just all a bit confusing…don't you think?" Harry rambled.

"Well I guess the only way to find out in which time we're currently in is to leave the room and find out who's about." Bella offered.

"That's what I was thinking as well. But you should probably change into your Hogwarts robes." Harry offered.

"Why? Don't I look good in what I'm wearing now?" She said with a pout. "Am I that hideous?"

"What! No you're gorgeous…I-I mean you look n-nice, you're legs are…not that I was staring! I mean…I just…Oh!" Harry blushed furiously as he spun around feeling completely had as he heard Bella laughing musically and singing.

"You think I'm go-o-orgeous, you want to da-a-a-te me, hug me and k-i-i-iss me!" Bella danced around singing mirthfully, enjoying how flustered she got the young lord.

"I did not say that! I-I was just…all I meant was…oh Bollocks!" Harry griped, he then spun on his heel and returned to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Bella cackled victoriously and returned to her own room to get dressed.

Bella didn't know why she was teasing Harry so much. She was not a flirt…well not a huge one anyway but she just couldn't resist teasing her new roommate. He looked so cute when he was blushing red; it really brought out the color of his emerald green eyes.

Upon some reflection as she got dressed, she was stunned to find how quickly she felt comfortable around Harry, comfortable enough to playfully tease him. She was not one who made friends easily; she liked to keep people at a manageable distance not letting them get to close to her either physically or emotionally. But with Harry it was so effortless that it was amazing if not odd. She would have to think more upon this.

Twenty minutes later she exited her bedroom dressed in her school robes, although it was a Saturday…well at least in her time, many students wore them while on school grounds. She found Harry by the large bookcase looking over the many ancient tomes that were stacked there. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Spinning around with her arms out to her sides, she asked. "More to your approval my lord?" She teased with a small curtsey. Harry rolled his eyes and just grunted which evoked another giggle from Bella.

"Just kill me now." Harry groaned. "Well, should we head to the Great Hall and see who's about." Harry offered.

"I suppose, since I got all dressed and everything." Bella replied with a smirk. They then turned and approached the large door that lead out of the room and stopped.

They both looked at the door and all the amusement and jocularity of a moment ago was gone. Back were the harsh realities of the worlds they came from. Harry was thinking about how he was still the outcast of the school, exiled from Gryffindor, friendless and looked upon with suspicion and disdain.

Bella's face fell as she remembered the attack on her person last night, and the threat that her housemates had made. Rudolphus for all his lack of any social graces was a powerful wizard and with his brother and the others they were a force to be reckoned with and they did not take any defeat lightly. They would be out to 'teach' her a lesson.

Simultaneously the two teens looked at each other, each seeing the reluctance in each other's eyes and each wondering why that reluctance was there in the other. Neither had given the other a complete story as to why they were refugees in the magical room and not in their own house dorms. It had been an unspoken agreement not to pry and so neither had.

It was obvious to them both now, that whatever the other one was dealing with was serious enough to make them apprehensive about leaving the safety of the room and that gave them some common ground to perhaps come to an understanding of each other.

"Well, ready?" Harry asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah." Bella stated after a brief pause nodding hesitantly.

"Let's not tell anyone about the room just yet, yeah?" Harry stated.

Bella nodded in agreement, no sense in letting others no where her safe haven was.

"To the Great Hall then?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Bella responded emotionlessly.

Harry reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open. The teens stared out into the empty hallway and both sighed in relief at no one being around to see them. The two of them with determined looks stepped out into the empty corridor.

"Well here we go…Bella?"

"Harry?" Bella spun around only to find herself alone in the empty hallway.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, Chapter Five will be aout in two weeks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am totally blown away by the interest in this story. 54 reviews on the last chapter alone! You guys are awesome. This chapter is over 10,000 words, typically I like my chapters between 5 and 7 thousand words, so don't expect many chapters of this length. Not much Bella/Harry interaction in this chapter but a lot more in the next. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you will leave me a review or comment on your thoughts.**_

Chapter Five: The Mystery

Harry spun around but there was no sign of Bellatrix anywhere, the only foot prints he could see in the corridor were his own from the previous night. The door behind him gently closed and then vanished from sight. Harry gave a start and turned to look at a solid wall in front of him now, all traces of the door was gone.

"What the hell?" Harry mumbled as he pushed on the wall with his hands, but the wall was hard, cold, and unmoving. He stood back and stared at the wall.

"_I guess the room closes up when not in use_." He mused. His eyes swept around still looking for his missing roommate but he found neither hide nor hair of her. Suddenly a worrying thought crossed his mind. Was it all a figment of his imagination, was it all some terrible joke? He scratched the back of his head pondering the situation.

_'The room had provided a common room, bedrooms, a large bath and many other things. Could it have also provided the girl?_' The thought depressed him somewhat as he rather liked her, in the space of one night she had made quite the impression on him.

He found her…fascinating, definitely dangerous and he really liked her playful if not teasing personality. 'But why would the room go through all the trouble of providing someone and why Bellatrix Black of all people?'

Maybe the room somehow pulled her from his mind, after all when he had seen her image on the family tapestry he _**had**_ thought she was very attractive. Perhaps the room saw this and created her to be a friend for him. And hadn't he requested a friend along with a place to stay when he was first lead to the room?

'_Get a grip Potter, I doubt the room could produce a living breathing person…or could it?_' He mused. '_Okay head; think logically, how would Hermione look at this?_' Immediately Harry felt as if something gripped his heart, a heavy hand squeezing it forbidding it to beat as the thought of his former best friend was brought to the fore.

Sadness quickly shrouded him in its oppressive cloak. He missed her, she had always been there for him, and she was the sister he never had, a kindred spirit. Why wasn't she there for him now, why didn't she believe him, why was this time any different than all the other times. She believed him in first year when they stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosophers' Stone.

She had supported him in second year with all the trouble of being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and then the whole basilisk incident, and believed him that Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort had almost been brought back to life through his cursed diary. She stood by him in third year where they rescued an innocent Sirius Black, and saved them from Dementors.

What was it that made the events of fourth year turn her against him? Was she just fed up with all the adventures of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor? Had she had enough of being in dangerous situations, did she fear for her life?

Thinking about all these adventures and Harry was loath to admit to himself that maybe she did have a good reason to pull away from him. He _**was**_ dangerous to be around. For Merlin's sake he had the most dangerous Dark Wizard in a century out for his blood.

But Hermione took it a step further and completely turned her back on him and joined the chorus of others calling him a cheat…a liar…and a…m-murderer. Harry swallowed a rather large lump in his throat as the sadness and loneliness powerfully asserted itself once again. He slumped to the floor leaning against the wall, his knees brought up to his chest and his head resting on them with his arms over his head.

Harry tried to stifle the tears that he felt coming. Walburga would be disappointed in him; she had tried to instill in him an air of indifference to be above the weakness of sentiment and emotion. To look with contempt at those who would set themselves against him. But Harry was a creature of powerful emotions; he wore his heart on his sleeve and all though he had gotten better at hiding them the more powerful would still seep through.

He needed a friend, he did not want to be alone, however he knew he did not need a love sick fan girl like Romilda Vane, or a Ginny Weasley, or even a promiscuous girl like Lavender Brown. He needed someone that he could be himself around, someone with intelligence, but perhaps not as overbearing, like Hermione tended to be at times. He needed someone who he could have a serious conversation with that didn't just involve Qudditch or Chess or if he had completed all his homework.

Bella was perfect, maybe too perfect. She was angsty just like him, disillusioned with what the world had dealt her, just like him. She was intelligent but not obnoxiously so, she was fun and flirty and just easy to talk to once you got past the wand pointing and threatening stages. She had secrets, and so did he.

Was she just a figment of his own imagination, a representation of what he wanted most in a companion, a friend? Perhaps, but was it that bad…really. So what if she isn't real, she was more company than he had right now which was none. Harry decided that no matter the case it did not bother him, though he hoped deep down she was real.

But where was she? Why did she disappear right when they exited the magical room? Maybe she didn't exist, maybe she had turned around for something and was coming right back out? But several minutes had passed by now and she still had not appeared.

A growling stomach drew Harry's attention away from his missing companion and on to finding some sustenance. He would worry about the mystery of the magical room and the lovely Miss Black after he got some breakfast in his stomach.

Harry made his way to the staircase passing by the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He quickly hid behind a suit of armor when the portrait of the fat lady swung open. He saw Hermione emerge from the opening quickly followed with about a dozen first years. He assumed that she was escorting the "firsties" to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron was not with her, most likely sleeping in. Ron never saw the point of getting up any earlier than absolutely necessary on a weekend. In fact it was an affront to his way of life. Laziness was an art form and Ron was its Da Vinci.

Smirking to himself, Harry joined the procession falling in behind a small little blonde haired girl with pig tails. As they traveled Hermione was elucidating the group on the finer points of hard work and earning house points for Gryffindor. Harry silently chuckled when he noticed that all the first years had a homework planner similar to the one Hermione had given him and Ron for Christmas second year. Harry shook his head with mirth imagining a whole year of mini Hermione's. 'Merlin I miss her.' Harry thought, glancing sadly at the mop of busy brown hair in front of the marching group.

The group had just reached the third floor landing when Harry's musings were interrupted by a high pitched scream. Harry immediately withdrew his wand and searched for signs of an attack. Harry turned back to the group he was following only to see a nervous Hermione pointing her wand at him with the entire group of first years hiding behind her in fear.

Looking at the small cherubic faces behind his former best friend he saw that their fear was directed toward…him. Why would they be terrified of him?

"W-what do you w-want Harry?!" Hermione ordered, but her bravado was lost on the tremble in her voice and her shaking wand.

Harry sighed deeply; apparently his former best friend was still following the rest of the bloody sheep in the Wizarding World and only saw him as some deranged psychopath. It was obvious from the looks of terror on the faces of the young students behind her that they were informed of his derangement as well.

"I want nothing Hermione." Harry softly spoke looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. "I was just heading to the Great Hall for some breakfast, nothing nefarious, nothing untoward, just going down to breakfast. I am still allowed to eat am I not?" He asked.

"He's not going to kill us is he Hermione?" The same blonde girl he had been walking behind asked with trembling lips. "It's just that Mr. Weasley told us that he was a dark wizard and would kill us if he got the chance."

Harry glared at Hermione, his eyes glowing with anger. Hermione and the group that had been following her unconsciously took a step back. A wave of uncontrolled magic was flowing from Harry; his eyes seemed to glow with unrestrained power.

"Is this true Hermione?" Harry asked in a low growling voice. "Is your _**Boyfriend**_ spreading malicious lies about me? Is that what you believe too Hermione?" Harry spat.

Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, her brilliant brain not knowing how to respond. Harry gazed searchingly into Hermione's eyes but did not find what he was hoping for in her eyes. A sign of belief, or guilt about betraying him, but all he saw was trepidation and fear.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND HERMIONE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHO I WAS! OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS CURSED CASTLE IT WAS YOU I COULD ALWAYS COUNT ON!**" Harry balled his fists in anger; he shut his eyes tightly shaking his head back and forth.

In a quieter voice Harry continued. "You were my sister Hermione; I loved you as if you were my own blood. You were my rock, my solace in the craziness that is my life. How could you betray me like this, did our friendship mean nothing to you?" Harry's voice cracked with emotion, his eyes reflecting the hurt he felt inside.

Hermione did not speak, her eyes were wide and filled with tears, but she made no effort to speak, to deny what Harry was saying. So conflicted were her emotions that she was frozen. Her heart screamed at her to run into his arms and beg forgiveness, but Ron was her boyfriend and he had forbid her to ever speak to Harry again.

Ron was the only boy to ever show romantic interest in her and she desperately wanted to feel wanted. She believed herself to be a plain girl and not very popular. She did not want to grow old and alone, so she latched onto Ron's affection like a life line. In her heart she knew that Harry was not the monster that people and the press had painted him to be, yet she did not have the courage to defend her first true friend. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to have fled her.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I see…" Harry rolled up his left shirt sleeve. On his wrist was a friendship bracelet that Hermione had made for him for Christmas their first year. It had been one of Harry's most prized possessions next to his father's invisibility cloak. It was a token of a friendship that he thought would last forever. From the day Hermione tied it to his wrist and explained its meaning he had never taken it off.

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the woven bracelet. Harry grabbed the bracelet in his right hand and with a quick and hard tug he snapped the threads that bound it together. Harry looked at the bracelet longingly for a moment before slowly turning his hand over allowing the token of friendship to fall to the cold stone floor.

Without another word and without looking back Harry walked away, and in his mind ending any hope of reconciliation with the bushy haired bookworm. Hermione fell to her knees and lovingly picked up the bracelet as if it were the most fragile Faberge Egg in existence. The first years all jumped as a mournful wail echoed throughout the corridor as they watched the fifth year prefect sob uncontrollably.

'What have I done, what have I done?" Hermione repeated as she rocked herself back and forth on the hard stone floor. Something had snapped in Hermione when she had picked up the discarded bracelet, her mind seemed to come to life as she held the token of friendship to her chest. The sudden lucidity instead of comforting her wracked her soul with guilt as the weight of what she had done to her best friend came crashing down upon her. She could not fathom why she had treated her friend thusly, but the memories stood clearly in her mind judging her harshly. Hermione never made it to the Great Hall and was not seen again until the first class Monday morning.

oooOOOooo

Having lost his appetite Harry made his way back to the seventh floor. The scene with Hermione played over and over again in his mind. "_She said nothing, not a word, how could she do…I don't understand_." Harry agonized.

Harry had made it to the fifth floor when he noticed a girl looking in and out of classrooms and peering into broom closets apparently searching for something. He almost turned to continue his journey to the seventh floor when he noticed that she was not wearing shoes…or socks for that matter.

Although it was September and still relatively warm, the flagstone floors were always a bit cold. Looking closely at the girl's feet he noticed that they appeared to be red with cold and the girl would repeatedly rub one foot and then the other against her legs trying to warm them up.

Against his better judgment he approached the small girl. She was a good six inches shorter than he was, with dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She had a thin frame and almost elfish facial features except for her large almost bulbous blue eyes that oddly enough seemed to fit her face beautifully. He noticed that she had interestingly tucked her wand behind her right ear.

She wore an oversized knitted sweater with some sort of weird rabbit looking creature with a single crumpled looking horn coming out of the middle of its head. And a poodle skirt that came straight out of the nineteen fifties. A necklace that appeared to be made of Butter Beer corks and what looked like radishes dangling from her ears. It was an odd ensemble but he had noticed that most magical didn't have the best fashion sense when it came to muggle clothing.

Harry cleared his throat wanting to announce himself so as not to startle the young witch. Without turning around to acknowledge him she opened up another broom closet and searched it quickly and at the same time spoke.

"Hello Harry Potter." The small girl stated in an airy voice.

"Um…hello."

"Have your shoes disappeared as well?" She asked now turning to face him then looked down at his feet. "Oh! You found them…good for you! It usually takes me till the end of term to find mine. Nargles are exceptionally good and hiding things you know."

"Um…sorry…Nargles?" Harry queried never hearing of such a thing.

"Uh huh, they like to live in cold and damp places, so a castle is a prime breeding environment. And with so many nooks and crannies to hide things in they can't help themselves in borrowing items and hiding them. I think it's kind of a game they like to play really."

Harry just stared blankly at the blonde witch, unsure what to think about her. "We believe you by the way." She replied out of nowhere not noticing the awkward silence coming from Harry.

"Huh?"

"About Voldemort being reborn. My father and I believe you. Oh where are my manors…I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The blonde stated and held her hand out.

"Err hi and th-thanks." Harry intelligently replied taking her offered hand. In a swift motion Luna had gripped his hand tightly and pulled him closer to her. They were nearly chest to head. Luna kept a hold of his hand and leaning her head back looked straight up into Harry's eyes.

Harry uncomfortably stared back at the smaller witch who seemed to be studying him. "As I suspected." Luna nodded. "Wrackspurts, a large infestation of Wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts? Harry asked.

"Yes Wrackspurts. They're tiny creatures that enter a person's brain through their ears; they kind of make your thoughts fuzzy and disjointed and can also cause moodiness and depression."

"Uh huh…and how does a person get rid of w-rack…"

"Wrackspurts." Luna helped.

"Yeah those, how do you get rid of them?" Harry asked humoring the girl.

"Well there are two ways. The first way is to jump into a mountain lake wrapped in seaweed and allow the plimpies to nibble it off your body while you sing 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean.'" Luna stated.

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know whether to laugh or run away from the odd girl in terror. "So what is the second option?" Harry queried almost afraid to ask.

"Butterscotch pudding. I find the second option more agreeable." Luna stated matter-of-factly tapping her lips with her left index finger.

"What do you have to do with the Butterscotch pudding?"

"Well you eat it of course!" Luna stated looking at the boy as if he were daft or something. Chuckling Harry agreed that the second option sounded much more…palatable.

In an effort to change the subject Harry asked Luna about her lack of footwear. "Well like I was explaining before, Nargles have taken all my socks and shoes again."

"Again? Does this happen often?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, every year since coming to Hogwarts. Sometimes my shoes are borrowed, sometimes my winter cloak and other clothing articles, on occasion my homework disappears. Though this is the first time it has happened on the first day back. Usually I find most of my things though by the end of the school year. I'm sure the same thing has happened to you."

Harry looked at the girl with a touch of concern. He had a feeling that the Nargles were most likely her housemates stealing the young girl's things because she was a bit odd. "No Luna that has never happened to me. Have you spoken to your head of house about your things disappearing?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, he is much too busy to bother with something so trivial. Besides sometimes they're returned and if they're not I can always owl daddy for replacements."

"Are you sure that these nettles…"

"Nargles."

"Yes, uhmm Nargles. Are you sure that Nargles are the culprits here Luna?"

"Well…I think so, but I'm a little confused because I have anti Nargle talismans in my trunk and I wear one around my neck." She showed the butter beer cork necklace. "So they must have become immuned so how."

"What about your room-mates? Maybe they have had a hand in your things vanishing?" Harry asked, a cloud of sadness seemed to pass over Luna's eyes, but it was so quick that Harry wasn't sure that he had seen it.

"Why would they do something like that though? I mean they never talk to me so I don't see why they would be in cahoots with the nargles." Luna half smiled. Harry shrugged but didn't comment. Luna began to rub her feet again on her legs in an attempt to warm them up.

"Here let me help you." Harry stated kindly. He then took out his wand and pointed them at Luna's feet and cast a warming charm.

"Oooh that's nice." Luna commented wiggling her toes. You know, you're not at all what they're trying to portray you as. Not that I ever believed it anyways you have too many gilded chumlies circling you." Luna stated with assertion.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked

"Oh very good! Gilded chumlies are attracted to people of noble spirit, unfortunately they can't chase away the nargles but I can give you one of my talismans for that." Luna offered with a large smile.

"Well I think you are probably the only one who thinks that about me?" Harry said a bit down heartedly.

"Oh no there are many Harry Potter, some are just too afraid of the blibbering humdingers to show their support. But the curse is what's turning most against you. But sadly there are those who just for whatever reason allow the wrackspurts to effect their minds."

"Curse…what curse?" Harry asked.

"The curse that the sniveling wingbat has put on the students. Well not the students per say, but at the entrances to the house common rooms."

"Something has cursed the students to be against me?" Harry asked.

"M' huh, not a very nice thing to do, but there you are." Luna replied picking at a loose thread on her jumper.

"If that's true how come you are not affected?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm not one hundred percent sure. It could be my necklace, but that wouldn't explain all the others who are not affected. So I think it must be simply a mental thing. You choose to let it affect you or you don't. I chose not to let it influence me." She shrugged.

"So the reason everyone hates me is because of this curse?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, there are plenty of people who hate you even without it, it just negatively affects those who have no opinion one way or another." She stated.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I can see it over the Ravenclaw entrance and I assume all the common rooms have it. And because, the magic leaves a visible trace on everybody who passes underneath it."

"You can see magic?" Harry asked in an impressed tone. Luna smiled brightly and nodded.

"Uh huh, all magic leaves a trace whether it is a curse, hex, jinx, or spell." Luna confirmed.

"Do you know the counter curse Luna?" Harry asked hopefully.

Luna's countenance fell." I'm sorry Harry Potter, I don't. Does this mean we can't be friends."

"What?! No o-of course not. Do you want to be my friend? I mean with everyone else against me wouldn't that put you at odds with the rest of the school."

Luna looked at him sadly. "Most people already ignore me. They think I'm kind of…odd." Luna whispered conspiratorially with a small shrug of the shoulders. "But I would love to be your friend if you'd let me." Luna whispered in a small voice.

Harry stared at Luna for a moment. Her voice and facial expressions were so genuine and open that it surprised him. She was definitely unique but that wasn't a bad think at all in his book. Dobby gave new definition to the word odd, but Harry counted him now as a good friend. "I'd like that Luna, I don't have many friends right now as it is, and I would be daft not to accept such a wonderfully unique person as you as a friend." Harry smiled at the petite blonde.

Luna's smile threatened to eclipse her face it was so large, she launched herself into Harry and hugged him for all she was worth. Harry not totally unaccustomed to hugs, after all he had received them from Mrs. Weasley and from Hermione. But this hug was not the smothering kind that he received from the Weasley matriarch or the occasional bone breaking hug from his former bookish best friend, but it had been a hug full of emotion and gratitude that Harry couldn't help smile in spite of himself.

Luna stepped back from Harry her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "Sorry Harry Potter, I guess I got a little too excited." Luna mumbled.

"No worries Luna, that's what friends do right. And please it's just Harry, okay?" Harry offered with a smile, Luna returned his smile and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Have you had breakfast yet Luna?" Harry asked his new friend. Luna shook her head in the negative.

"Well, how about we kip off to the kitchens and have something to eat and then I'll help you try and find your shoes, yeah?" Luna nodded and soon they were off to the basement and finding the entrance to the kitchens, Harry tickled the pear on the painting of a cornucopia of fruit. The pear turned into a brass door knob and with a gentle turn and a push the two new friends walked in to the Hogwarts kitchens.

The kitchens were a bit larger than the Great Hall with long tables that sat precisely under their counterparts on the floor above. There were dozens of house elves running to and fro setting platter after platter of breakfast foods on the groaning tables. Once the platters were placed on the table the immediately disappeared and reappeared on the corresponding table above.

An excited House Elf appeared before them wearing a ruffled pink apron with the Hogwarts Crest in the center of it. From the longish white hair he guessed she was female. She had large blue eyes and a pointy nose and with the typical large bat like ears that all House Elves seemed to have.

"Howz can Ellie be'z helping young miss and young sir?" The little elf squeaked.

"Um…we were wondering if we could have breakfast here in the kitchens." Harry asked the diminutive elf.

Ellie bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands together. "Of course youz can!" She squealed happily dragging the pair to a medium sized table. Harry and Luna had barely sat down when several elves brought plates full of eggs, rashers, fried tomatoes, and pastries and carafes of pumpkin juice and a tea setting.

Harry and Luna thanked the elves for the wonderful services they received beaming faces in return and then returned to their other duties. Harry and Luna began to load their plates with the delicious smelling buffet before them. Harry had just taken a bite of his eggs as he looked around at the busy elves. He suddenly had a thought and wondered if it were possible.

Harry called to a passing elf and asked to speak to him. "Does young sir need something from Tudgy?" The small elf asked.

"Um yes. I was wondering, my friend here as seemed to have lost her shoes and socks and I was wondering, is it possible, I mean are you able to find lost items within the castle. And if you are could you help us in locating them?" Harry asked unsure if it were even possible.

"That is an easy thing to do sirs." The elf replied happily.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

The little elf nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes, every witch or wizard leaks their magic which gets into their clothing. All we needz to be doings is looking at young miss's magic and weez can be finding her thingses."

"Wow, I didn't realize that was possible." Harry stated impressed.

"Is young miss wanting Tudgy to findz her thingses?"

"That would be ever so lovely if you could." Luna stated with a happy smile.

Without another word the elf popped away, within moments the elf returned with a rather large pile of clothing, shoes, jackets, and other clothing. Harry looked at the rather large pile and then back to Luna.

"Where did you find all thisTudgy?" Harry asked.

"Somez were in the abandon greenhouse, others were being in the trunks of other Ravyclaws." It squeaked.

"Luna…how…why…?" Harry was at a loss for words as he looked at the large pile that had obviously been things taken from the young blonde since her first year. Luna looked a little embarrassed and could only shrug. She picked out a pair of mismatched socks and a pair of shoes and quickly put them on.

"Tudgy, could you return Luna's things to her trunk please." Harry asked. With an animated nod the small elf popped away with the items.

"Well at least I know where to come when the nargles take my things. " She said softly. Harry glared at her and shook his head.

"Luna, I seriously doubt that nargles are responsible for all this. You should really speak with Professor Flitwick about this." Harry told his new friend. Harry was nearly seething with anger at the treatment that Luna had apparently been receiving from her House-mates.

"I know you mean well Harry, but I'm sure that he is too busy and besides my house-mates are only having a bit of fun, I'm sure their intentions are not meant to be mean in nature." Luna sated in a sad voice dropping the airiness from earlier.

Harry was about to argue the point but the pleading look in his new friends eyes begged him to drop the subject. Reluctantly he dropped the subject and the two sat in silence while they returned their attention to the food in front of him.

An hour had passed and the two chit-chatted about this and that until Luna told him that she wanted to return to her dorm room and sort through her things. There were obvious articles of clothing and what-not that no longer fit her and she wanted to owl them home. With a promise to meet each other tomorrow for breakfast again Luna left the kitchen.

Harry sat there in the kitchens a bit longer and tried to organize his thoughts with his novice occlumency skills. His morning so far had been to say the least emotionally draining. He once again thought of Luna's possessions being stolen from her and then he immediately thought of his own, specifically his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map.

He was about to call Trudgy again when he thought of someone else. "Dobby, I need you!" Not knowing if this would work or if it were possible for the odd little elf to enter Hogwarts he called for his friend. There was a slight pop as air was displaced and suddenly an overzealous Dobby was hugging Harry's legs tightly.

"Master Harry iz needing his Dobby! " Dobby said excitedly nearly toppling Harry. Harry chuckled at Dobby's antics and placed his hands on Dobby's shoulder and pried the eager elf off of his legs so he could stand properly.

"Dobby, I was hoping that you could help me with something." Harry told the still bouncing elf.

"Of course! Dobby be doings whatever the Great Harry Potter asks!"

"Uh huh, well I was wondering if you had the same ability to sense magic as the House Elves here to locate some personal items of mine?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter, all house elves can sense magic, especially of their master's magic!" Dobby said his head nodding fervently.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "I need you to find my invisibility cloak and a map that belonged to my dad, it's called the Marauders' Map, and it's a magical map that shows the castle and everyone in it. My former friend Ron Weasley took them and I believe he may still have possession of them." Harry said bitterly.

"I's can try and find the cloak but it could be difficult…and the map maybe more difficult, the magic of the map may not have allowed your magic to seep into it. And the cloak Dobby remembers as being very powerful and also may not have let your magic in it. But Dobby will do his best for his master." Dobby stated.

"Just do your best Dobby, that's all I ask, but I would find Ron Weasley, he most likely will have it near him." Harry told his little friend.

"I will keep looking until I have found it Harry Potter sirs." Dobby said and snapped his legs together and bowed then with a small pop was gone.

Harry did not know how long it would take Dobby to find and collect his family heirlooms from the traitorous redhead so he decided that maybe he would take a walk outside and get some fresh air. He climbed the stairs from the basement to the main floor. He could hear that breakfast in the Great Hall was in full swing. The chorus of voices echoed from the hall and out into the foyer.

Not sparing a sideways glance Harry walked past the large double doors that lead to the eating students and walked out the main doors of the castle and out onto the grounds. He made his way toward the black lake to the large Oak tree that had become a favorite spot of many students to look out over the large body of water. He sat down and waited to see if Dobby would be successful anytime soon.

oooOOOooo

"Harry? Harry? Lord Black?!" Bellatrix was confused and she hated, simply loathed being confused. Harry had been right next to her when they stepped through the door and then…poof! He was gone.

"If this is some kind of prank I swear I'll hex your bits, head of house or not…Harry!" Bella spun around as the door behind her closed and then disappeared. "Well shite!" She growled out, as she now stared at a solid stone wall again.

"Suppose I should just head to breakfast and see if he turns up. If he's not there I can just return here, besides I want to know if I'm still in my time or not." Bella spun back around and began the long walk from the seventh floor to the main floor where the Great Hall was located.

Fortunately it was still on the early side so there were not many students around. She entered the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table and immediately recognized her two sisters, well that answered her question of what time she was in, but her sisters were looking worried about something.

As Bella approached her sisters, Narcissa spotted her and jumped up from her seat and ran toward her and then threw her arms around her eldest sister's waist and buried her head into her chest. "W-where were you?" A muffled sobbed was heard coming from the little blonde girl at Bella's chest.

Before Bella could answer, her other sister had arrived with a murderous look on her face. "Do you know what we've been through?!" Andromeda hissed in low tones to her sister so others would not over hear.

"When you didn't arrive in the common room we thought something had happened to you! Then the bloody Lestranges and their lemmings came in and were cursing your name and swearing they would get even!" Andi growled. "Now will you tell us what the bloody hell is going on and where you've been?"

Bella looked around and noticed a few eyes that found some interest in the three Black sisters huddled up together. "Not here." Bella whispered. "We'll talk in a bit; I need to eat a bite first." The eldest Black sister informed the other two.

Bella led her sisters over to the far end of the Slytherin table furthest from the door. Bella sat down pulling a plate toward her and began to fill it. Andromeda and Narcissa sat together opposite from Bellatrix. The two younger sisters looked at their older sibling with a 'well we're waiting' look. Bella had just taken a bite of sausage when she noticed them glaring. She huffed and quickly chewed the bit in her mouth.

Lazily she flicked her wand around the trio putting up some privacy wards to keep other nosey busybodies from over hearing them. She folded her arms in front of her, resting them on the table and then leaned forward, her sisters doing the same in expectation.

Bella's eyes hardened a bit when she told her sisters about her conversation with Professor Slughorn and that he had informed her that there was no other place for her to stay unless she was a married or betrothed student, and how he didn't seem overly concerned about her safety.

Andromeda uncharacteristically swore and looked ready to kill when Bella rehearsed what Rudolphus and the _Git Patrol _had attempted to do to her. That explained the losers' tirade when they came through the Slytherin entrance into the commons room. Cissy had a look of terror on her face thinking about what could have happen to her idol of a big sister.

The next part of the story Bella was not sure how to explain, how do you tell someone that you were guided by some unknown entity to a room that magically appears when asked, and then meet a boy who is somehow from the future and on top of that the future Head of the Black Family.

Bella opened her mouth to explain and…_nothing_. She could not think of a way to start this conversation. She sat back in her seat and had a complete stupor of thought. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at their sister and then toward each other. Cissy shrugged in confusion. The two younger sisters then turned back toward Bellatrix and patiently waited for an explanation.

Before Bellatrix could start her explanation, she felt a large presence approach her from behind. Turning slightly she saw the Slytherin Head of House coming near. With a slight wave of her wand she dispelled the wards that she had erected and turned fully to see him.

"Ah Miss Black, and Miss Black, and Miss Black." Horace Slughorn chuckled at his own wit. "May I have a word with the oldest Miss Black?" The walrus looking professor asked in his best sycophantic voice.

"Of course professor." Bella replied. "What is it that you want?" She asked as she stood from the table and walked a small distance away from prying ears.

"I discussed your situation with the headmaster and I have some good news!" He smiled largely.

Bella did not respond but looked at him with an expectant look on her face to continue. "Uh uhm, well as I was saying good news about your request. The headmaster will allow you the use of the head girl room within Slytherin that is currently unoccupied. That should afford you some privacy and you would be the only one to be able to enter once you set a password." He said magnanimously as if he had moved heaven and earth to accommodate her.

Bella stared at the man or appeared to. Her mind was racing thinking of all the pros and cons this would present. On one hand it would get her a private room that only she could access and she would be near her sisters. However she would still be living within Slytherin walls with the Lestranges and the other dim wits that hung around him.

Then there was Harry, the raven haired boy from the future. In her logical mind she believed that his appearance was not some random happenstance. No there was a connection between them and therefore a purpose for his presence. Furthermore, the castle itself had lead her to the room. It was a mystery that she begrudgingly found to enticing to give up. But perhaps she could have both, to accept the room but allow Andi and Cissy to use it. That would give her sisters some added protection and a place for her to stay if for some reason she needed to be there.

"That's wonderful professor. I'm grateful for your attentiveness to my situation and think that the Head-Girl dorm would be more than acceptable. Would it be possible for my sisters to join me if they needed to?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. I believe the House Elves can modify the suite to your needs." He replied.

"Thank you sir! I cannot thank you enough!" Bella stated stroking the man's ego a bit.

"Excellent! You can move in as soon as you like Miss Black. Oh and expect my annual invitation to my Pre-All Hallows Eve party. I will have the most interesting people there this year; I have an actual descendant of Vlad the Impaler as a special guest!" The fame mongering professor stated with a wide smile.

"Looking forward to it professor." Bella stated with a forced grin, she then spun around and returned to the table muttering about sycophantic imbeciles.

"What was that about?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Slughorn just gave me the Head-Girl suite in the Slytherin dorms to use for the year." She smugly told her siblings.

"That's great Bella!" Andromeda congratulated her older sister. "At least Rudolphus can't use his prefect status to access you dorm room now.

"That's true but I'm not the one who will be using it." She whispered conspiratorially. Once more Bella threw up a silencing ward created by one of her ancestors. It was a combination of a notice me not charm and a sound dampening charm that kept anyone from overhearing them even with listening charms.

"What do you mean you won't be using it?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

Bella sighed. "Look, I'm going to spend as little time as possible around the Slytherin Commons Room. And before you ask I do have some where else I am staying and it is a safe place. And I know you want to know where it is I'm staying, but for the moment I'd like to keep that secret, but I promise I will let you know soon just trust me for now, okay?" Bella asked her sisters and gave that I'm serious look that they knew all too well.

The sisters reluctantly agreed but were not happy about it in the least. "So why did you except the Head-girl suite if you're not going to use it? Andromeda asked.

"Because, you and Cissy will be using it." Bella stated

"Us?" Cissy asked.

"Look, I've pissed off ole Rudy and his goons, and if he can't take out his frustrations on me he may turn them toward you. By staying in the suite you'll be protected at least while you are inside of it."

"Do you think he would hurt us Bella?" Narcissa asked beginning to chew on her bottom lip with apprehension.

"I wouldn't put it past him Cissy. I know mother made sure we knew how to protect ourselves from unwanted advances but as much as I loathe admitting it, he is very powerful and can be rather ruthless when he feels slighted." Bella remarked.

Cissy shrunk in her seat trying to make herself small and inconspicuous. Andi reached over and put her arm around her sister. Bella leaned forward and looked her youngest sister in the eyes and with a wicked smile asked her. "Do you remember the castration spell I taught you this summer?" Bella asked conspiratorially.

Narcissa shyly grinned and nodded her head. "If anyone tries to hurt you, remember you are the daughter of an Ancient and Noble House. So if anyone tries to harm you, use that spell. The Lestranges' are not an Ancient or a Noble house so they will have no legal recourse if they decided to press the issue of line theft. Sometimes it's good to be at the top of our society." Bella chuckled evilly. Narcissa's smile widened while Andromeda just rolled her eyes but her small smirk let her sister know that she found it amusing as well.

oooOOOooo

The three sisters after enjoying their breakfast returned to the Slytherin Commons Room to move Andromeda's and Cissy's things. Fortunately, neither Rudolphus nor his brother happened to be there. However, Bella would not escape complete anonymity as fifth years' Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Matthias Crabbe had just entered the common room from the fifth year dorms.

"Well, well look who it is lads." Lucius sneered. "Rudolpus was most displeased with your lack of…servility last night." Lucius stated, slowly walking around the three sisters like a shark would circle its prey. "What a fortuitous moment that we should find you here, we were so worried when you didn't return last night."

"I'm sure you were all just devastated." Bella sneered.

Lucius softly chuckled as he continued circling. "Indeed, Rudolphus was so wanting to continue his conversation with you. He feels he may have come off a little to…abrupt." Lucius turned a questioning look at his two companions who began to chuckle.

"Such a pretty young Black, with golden hair even, you must be quite the rarity in your family." Lucius stated as he slid a finger across Narcissa's cheek which caused the young girl to shiver in disgust.

"Touch my sister again Lucy, and I'll permanently remove your hand." Bella spat.

"Tsk tsk Bellatrix, I was merely admiring the splendid genes you Blacks have. Besides you mar that pretty face of yours when you scowl like that." Lucius shuttered mockingly. "Quite unattractive."

"Why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came out of smeg-heads." Andromeda sneered. And take your bitches with you!" Andromeda continued, glancing back at Crabbe and Goyle over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Who you calling a bitch, you…you bitch!" Goyle stuttered out and tried to look triumphant.

Andromeda laughed mirthfully. "I see originality is not your strong suit. Neither is bathing apparently." Andromeda's nose crinkled in disgust as she caught a whiff of the two oversized fifth years.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other inquisitively and then each took a whiff of their under arms. Each shrugged as if to say 'I don't smell anything'. Andromeda rolled her eyes at the two boys. Many in Slytherin were amazed that the two were still allowed in school. Their marks were abysmal and neither had the power enough to stun a Bowtruckle. Everyone just assumed their fathers had paid off the school board to allow them to stay.

The confrontation began to attract the attention from the other Slytherins in the common room. It was common knowledge that Bellatrix Black was the current Hogwarts Dueling Champion and had been since her third year, and her sister Andromeda was no slouch with a wand either. The Blacks seem to always come to Hogwarts with quite the repertoire of spells, jinx's, and curses already at their command.

"Ladies, ladies, there is no need for any unpleasantness." Malfoy raised both of his hands showing he had no wand in them. "We are all Slytherins here; and we are both from prominent pureblood families. We should not squabble amongst ourselves like commoners. Our world is in danger enough from the dirtying of our society by those who are less than disserving of our gifts. We must stand united against the collapse of our world." Lucius declared to the many nods of approval of those present.

"Rudolphus himself told me that you, Bellatrix Black, could become such a powerful force for good and a leader of our cause if you would only open your eyes and join him as co-leaders of the youth movement. Your parents see the wisdom in it; they know that an alliance between your two powerful pureblood families would go far in rallying others to the cause." Lucius stated in his practiced smooth and silky voice.

"Spoken like a true politician Lucy." Bella replied. "I have no interest in joining your little movement, and I have _**absolutely**_ no interest in joining the House of Lestrange. I will choose who I…unite myself with, so you can just go find Rudy and tell him to stay clear of me if he wants to remain a whole person before he graduates." Bella smiled mockingly.

""You forget yourself…**Witch**!" Lucius spat, letting his cool demeanor slip. "You will have no say in your union with Rudolphus. This matter will be settled between wizards, you have only to obey like a witch should do!" The longhaired blonde sneered. Lucius comment, although receiving approval from the wizards in the room it had the opposite effect on the majority of witches that had heard the comment.

Regaining his former air of indifference and schooling his features, he began to speak in the tone of voice his father had taught him in dealing with all matters of a political or public nature.

"Miss Black, our 'little movement' as you call it, is the herald of a people who wish to only reclaim what is by right of magic ours. Your Noble family has generously provided funding to our Lord and as a boon to your family you have been given an opportunity to be a witch of position and prestige within our ranks. Our Lord has been informed of your skills with a wand and your prodigious talent at brewing. He is most anxious to meet you; he wishes to personally explain his platform to you.

Bellatrix this is a rare opportunity afforded to few. You could very well be placed amongst the elites in the new government that he will establish. Just think of the honor you will bring to your family, not to mention that your family will be heroes to our people by funding this great cause and fighting for our traditions and culture." Malfoy declared.

Bella admitted to herself that when Lucius wanted he could be very suave and convincing, but Bella knew Lucius too well not to know him as a manipulator. Bella did not give any outward expression of her thoughts one way or another. Lucius took Bella's silence as a sign she was seriously considering what he had said and began to prematurely congratulate himself.

"Listen Bellatrix, our youth organization will be meeting on All-Hallows-Eve, and you can learn firsthand what we are about and have the information you need to make an informed decision on what we are about and the goals of our Lord." Lucius offered trying to get at least a small commitment from her. He was convinced that once they enticed her with some power and authority two things that the Black family had been well known to cherish, they would have her, and then once indoctrinated by their masters philosophy she would become a powerful tool that his Lord could forge into an even more powerful weapon.

Bella looked at Lucius, and like a good Black decided to look at all sides of her current problem in order to see where she could benefit. If this movement was as powerful as they claim and their intentions true, soon the Wizarding world would be thrown into a civil war. And right now she knew there were many of the Old Families who were throwing their financial support to this new Lord Voldemort.

Bella did not share all of the same ideals of the more bigoted purebloods but she was proud of the traditions and culture of her magical ancestry. The fragmentation of her society was evident even to the most novice of political watchers. If this Lord Voldemort was as organized and as well funded as she was being lead to believe, it might be prudent to at least show some interest in the movement but not commit to anything just yet.

"Very well Lucius. I'll come to this meeting of yours. But don't for one moment think that I will put up with the shite you lot attempted last night. Next time it won't be a banishing charm I throw at you. The contract between Lestrange and I has not been signed yet and as such I do not belong to him and I will not be treated as his property! Do I make myself clear?!" Bella hissed at the feminine looking Malfoy.

"I will relay your sentiments to Rudolphus. Speaking for myself, may I say that you have made a wise decision to join us at our meeting. I guarantee it will be very insightful and enlightening." Malfoy then bowed and quickly gave a less than pure wink at Narcissa causing the young girl to shiver. With a quick turn he walked away from Bella and her sisters, with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him.

"You can't be serious Bella?!" Andromeda hissed.

"Quiet!" Bella hissed back. "Not here. The two of you go collect your things and get back down here as soon as you can. The head-girl suite is the door left of the fireplace. Once you get back we'll get you two set up and then set a password that only the three of us will know, understood?"

"Yes Bella." They two younger Black sister chorused and then were off to gather their things.

oooOOOooo

It had taken Dobby no time at all to locate the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Both were located in the trunk of the redheaded traitor that had turned his back on his master. Dobby was sorely tempted to curse the snoring freckled face twit but he was not sure that the Great Harry Potter would approve. So after retrieving the stolen items Dobby quickly popped back to his master.

Harry was ecstatic about the return of his family heirlooms and told Dobby he was incredibly grateful. Dobby had absorbed all the praise and was bursting with happiness.

"Dobby if I need you again I'll call. I won't be in the Gryffindor dorms though. They sort of kicked me out of the house." Harry told the little elf who was now planning revenge on those who would treat such a great wizard as Harry Potter.

'I'll be staying in a place on the seventh floor. It kind of appears and disappears." Harry stated.

"Oh! Youz is in the comes and goes room!" Dobby stated knowingly.

"You know about the room?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, it is also known as the Room of Requirement. I's was bringing Winky here when she was having too much butter beers." Dobby stated shaking his head sadly thinking about the female elf that had been wasting away.

"So you know how to get into it then?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. "Youz is just telling room whats you want and it be giving it to you."

"So can any elf pop in to the castle?" Harry asked thinking that Hogwarts was not as safe as everyone believed.

"No master Harry Potter sirs." Dobby replied.

"Then how did you enter?" Harry asked puzzled.

Dobby looked a little embarrassed. 'Well Although Dobby is Harry Potter's elf now, Dobby was never formerly released as a Hogwarts Elf."

"So are you still bound to the headmaster then?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

"No Harry Potters sirs, Dobby was a free elf while at Hoggywarts, elves here are not bound to headmaster whiskers, elf's only bound to school."

"Really, so the elves are loyal to the school not necessarily to Dumbledore." Harry asked and Dobby nodded. "But I imagine the elves report everything to Dumbledore though yeah."

"Hoggywarts keeps the secrets of her students from whiskers unless they be in danger." Dobby stated.

"What! So all the crap that I went through over the years, all the ambushes I walked into from the students, all the curses I took, the headmaster knew about!" Harry yelled.

Dobby nodded sadly. "I's had warned headmaster whiskers myself on two occasions. And he was telling Dobby that he would take care of it. But whiskers never intervened sirs."

"Hoggywarts is not happy with headmaster, she is telling all house elves to protect students now, she is breaking vow of non-interference set by the founders, says that whiskers has broken his oath to protect students by allowing you to face danger within the castle and allowing you to be injured."

"Hogwarts is alive then?" Harry asked excited about confirming his theory.

"As long as magics is being used within her, she has life master Harry Potter sirs, but her magics is limited." Dobby confirmed.

"Brilliant!" Harry stated. "She has already helped once, by guiding me to the Room of requirement. I can't wait to tell Bella." Harry stated thinking again of the young girl.

"Thanks again Dobby, you've been a great help." Harry patted his small friend on the shoulders affectionately.

Dobby smiled proudly. "I's be comings whenever you needz me Master Harry Potter sirs." And with a small pop Dobby was gone.

Harry donned his cloak his body vanishing from sight. He made his way back to the room that now had a name. The Room of Requirement, fitting he thought. He did not stop at the Great Hall or visit any other area. He realized that Monday would be here soon enough and he would have to deal with the student body then. No need to hurry it along he thought.

Hoping to find Bella in the room he paced back and forth in front of the wall, calling for the room he had last night. After the third pas the familiar wood doors appeared and he stepped through.

oooOOOooo

"This is lovely!" Narcissa beamed as she and her sisters entered the suite set aside for a Slytherin Head-Girl. It had a small commons area with a couple of cozy looking sofas, a fireplace, a pair of desk. The hardwood floors were covered by various ornate Persian rugs, the walls with medieval tapestries. It had a very warm and comfortable feel to it.

To Bella's surprise there were two bedrooms with a shared bathroom between them, similar to the setup in the magical room that she and Harry shared. Andromeda was drooling over the large tub and Bella could tell from the look in her eyes that she was ready to jump in and give it a try.

Bella speculated that the house elves somehow knew of her desire for her sisters to stay here and had made the room accordingly. Andromeda and Cissy each chose a room and were soon unpacking their things.

Once her sisters were settled, the three took seat on the sofas. Bella then explained to her sisters why she had agreed to attend the meeting with Lucius. Both Andromeda and Narcissa voiced their anxiety about her getting involved with people who were obviously bigoted and had voiced their animosity toward anyone who wasn't of pureblood.

"Look girls, I'm not signing up with them, just going to listen to what they have to say. Besides, our parents and Uncle Orion have already begun to support this movement. And I don't think that they wouldn't ally themselves with an organization that was truly evil." Bella stated.

"I think you're just trying to justify your decision Bella. We both heard what Olivia Rosier said to you. They are planning a hostile takeover, they want to bring down the Wizengamot and…and kill muggleborns!" Andromeda challenged her older sister.

"Andi, I can't see them hunting down muggleborns. There are too many of them. Besides if they started doing that popular opinion of them would dramatically fall and would lose support of the moderates." Bella stated, though there was no conviction in her voice.

"So they would kill people like Lily?" Narcissa asked with trembling lips. "She is so sweet and funny and smart. Bella you can't let them hurt Lily!" The blonde sister shrieked.

Bella pulled Narcissa into her lap, the younger girl burying her head in her sister's neck. "Look, I promise if there is any serious hint that they plan on harming others I will immediately turn away from them. And perhaps if I do find out that they are truly going to bring a war to our people I can convince the family to stop financing them." Bella said softly hugging her littlest sister.

"I still don't like it Bella." Andromeda told her sister. "But, if you promise not to join if they are as bad as I fear they are then I'll support you."

"Agreed." Bella responded. The three sisters stood and put their arms around each other. "Sisters forever?" Bella asked the familiar call to her sisters.

"Sisters forever!" The other two replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just being sisters and enjoying one another's company. Bella and Andi informed Narcissa about the various professors, and what she could expect from each of them. After eating a light lunch that a house elf Bella had called provided. Bella excused herself to return to her '_safe place_' and do some pre-class studying.

With kisses and hugs Bella left the suite, without looking around Bella exited the Slytherin Commons room and made her way back to the seventh floor. It had been an interesting day and she had much to think about. As she walked thought of the raven haired, green-eyed boy entered her mind. He had obviously not come out of the room with her, so assumed he couldn't come through to her time. It was a mystery that kept bugging her, a puzzle that she wanted to solve. Not to mention she was looking forward to getting to know the boy better. Purely on a platonically academic level of course, she told herself though somehow her stomach had other ideas and was fluttering at the thought of seeing him again.

Coming to the blank wall she walked back and forth thinking of her request. A set of familiar wooden doors appeared and slowly opened. She stepped into the room and suddenly found a pair of emerald green eyes sparkling back at her.

oooOOOooo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**_

_**A/N: Wow again 56 reviews for the last chapter! Up to 215 reviews, not bad for five chapters! I want to thank all those who reviewed, I know many authors say this and it is absolutely true that it is your reviews and responses that really motivates us to get chapters out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Passageways.**_

Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement

Saturday afternoon, Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk chronicling the home life as well as the academic and personal life of Harry Potter since the night he had been removed from the Wizarding World and then his subsequent return to the same world. It was a painful study in manipulation, engineered friendships, controlled but dangerous conditions and methodic exploitation of the savior of the Wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore for some reason from the moment the elder Potters were murdered had taken a radical stand in the development of the Potter heir. He had shared with certain people about the destiny of the young boy and that he would one day be needed to stop the returning darkness to their world.

Albus knew that Voldemort had not truly been destroyed that fateful night so many years ago, and that he would one day return. How he knew the Potter boy would be involved in the ultimate defeat of the worst Dark Lord in a century no one else knew, for he kept this a closely guarded secret. But his word was taken as fact, after all Albus was one of the greatest wizards to have lived since Merlin. He was widely respected and held in high esteem by witches and wizards not only of Great Britain but the entire Wizarding world.

So without reason to doubt him, many including Minerva herself had blindly followed Albus' directions in allowing the boy to be a pawn in the headmaster's endgame. His motivation in the tests was to place Harry in life and death situations and determine what specific stimuli would be the best to motivate Harry to be the weapon he needed.

In Harry's first year, the Troll incident although not planned initially, was a welcomed event in Albus' mind. It cemented within the young boy that self sacrifice was a noble act as he threw himself onto the back of the Mountain Troll to save the Granger girl. It meant that the boy was unknowingly willing to put himself in harm's way to protect another. But Albus would need to refine it even more, he would need to narrow the boy's view of self-sacrifice as not something that he _could_ do but something that he _must_ do to gain peace and acceptance by not only his peers but his parents as well.

The Granger girl although instrumental at the time, had unwittingly guided Harry's character; she was a potential complication though. Harry could not be allowed to form an attachment that could distract him from his destiny. Emotions especially those of caring and love were unpredictable emotions at best, but perhaps under the right circumstances they could be used to turn the love starved youth into a more determined martyr.

The Mirror of Erised had been the first real test. Albus needed to know what Harry desired most. This would be the key into developing the groundwork for how to guide him and manipulate his surroundings to push him into the desired direction.

Albus discovered that the boy's greatest desire was to be reunited with his parents. Of course no one could come back from the dead once they were truly gone, but a plan formed in the old man's mind to use that desire to slowly encourage Harry to join them…but at the appropriate time and in the expected manner.

Minerva was instructed to only speak highly of his parents, giving hints to the scamp that is father was and the kind person that his mother was known to be. This would reinforce a sense of pride in his parents. She would remark often to Harry that he was so like his parents and would talk of their sacrifice in saving not only him but through him the rest of the Wizarding world, implanting the concept of self-sacrifice stronger into the young boys head.

Albus encouraged Severus Snape the _**SLYTHERIN**_ Head of House to denigrate the name of James Potter as often as possible in front of Harry, making Harry overly protective of his father and lash out at the potions professors. This would allow Severus to punish Harry at whim. Harry would begin to associate the punishment and sacrifice of protecting and defending his family name and the follow up consequences of that defense as the norm. But it would also jade Harry further against anything perceived to be of the dark, reaffirming Ron Weasley's words about all evil witches and wizards came from Slytherin.

Through word and deed, would Albus guide and manipulate the thoughts and emotions of the Potter heir. The line between light and dark would be shown as severe. Voldemort would encapsulate all that was wrong and evil in the world and as a Potter it was his duty and family obligation to combat and lay down his life so that others may have the happiness that can only come from the self-sacrifice of the few.

And so with a game plan achieved, the next three years were carefully constructed to push the young Potter's abilities, power, and temperament. He was built up just to be taken back down. An emotional rollercoaster of highs and lows kept him unbalanced. Friendships and betrayals, successes and failures, praises' and ridicule, he was being hardened, molded, and refined.

This would be the year where Albus would really begin to press his agenda. Voldemort had returned and Harry had been used to resurrect him. It would not be hard for Albus to play upon young Harry's guilt and sense of honor. As being the one to allow the Dark Lord's return it was now incumbent upon the boy to destroy him. Harry's sense of responsibility would call for nothing less.

But for all his intelligence, Albus had miscalculated. He had pushed too hard, thinking that Harry would harness all this antipathy that was being thrown at him and use it to fuel his desire to destroy what was the intended focal point of his misery, Voldemort. Instead He had created a Harry who was losing all affection for the world that had "_rescued_" him from the horrible existence he was forced to live with the Dursley's.

Albus had hoped that with the turning of the school against him that Harry would place the anger squarely on Voldemort as the cause of his strife. He hoped it would motivate Harry to willingly throw himself into preparing himself to face Voldemort to prove to others that he was not lying. So desperate was Harry's need for love and affection he thought he could manipulate that desire in wanting to prove himself.

Eventually Harry would come to understand that what Albus had put him through was necessary and for the greater good of the Wizarding world. Albus was supremely confident that his plan would indeed bare good fruit.

A knock on her office door broke her self-reproving musings. She had called her fellow confederates to a meeting to discuss how they would protect Harry Potter. Minerva feared that it may be too little too late but she had to try and redeem herself in not only her eyes but in the eyes of James and Lily and save their son.

"Filius, Pomona, come in, come in." The stern transfiguration professor called back to the door. The diminutive Charms professor and the plump Herbology professor entered. Much to her surprise three other professors came in as well. Professors Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Charity Burbidge, entered as well. Seeing the inquisitive look on the Deputy Headmistress face, Filius spoke up.

"I've spoken at some length with them Minerva and they are as appalled as we are at what has been happening to young Mr. Potter and are most willing to help us in protecting the lad."

"As you know Minerva." Aurora Sinistra began. "Lily Evans and I were study partners for our seventh year Transfiguration project. We became quite close; I have never known such a warm and compassionate person as Lily Evans. I feel an almost sense of obligation to try and help her son, and payback some of her kindness." Sinistra stated passionately. Minerva nodded at the young professor and received similar stories from Professors Vector and Burbidge.

"Then let's get this meeting started." Minerva nodded and with a sweep of her wand three more chairs appeared.

oooOOOooo

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

The two teens stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before the ever bold Bellatrix ended the staring contest with her typical frank way of speaking.

"So are you going to tell me where the hell you went or are we going to stare at each other and count the freckles on each other's face?" Bella asked folding her arms across her chest.

"But you don't have any freckles on your face." Harry replied in confusion.

With a large smirking grin on her face she slowly with a little sway in her hips walked toward Harry. "Been memorizing my face Harry? My, my, my, aren't we just the observant young lord." Bella purred as she traced her right index finger across Harry's chest as she walked by. She had to stifle a giggle as she saw the reddening gob-smacked face on her roommate.

Harry stood there for a moment completely at a loss for words, but wisely chose not to pursue this line of conversation. He turned and followed her to the sitting room taking a seat across from her. Clearing his throat which had gone dry for some odd reason, he restarted the conversation.

"Well, um…I'm still in my time apparently. When I exited the room I was alone. I looked around for you but you were no longer there." Harry stated as he relaxed back into the comfortable wingback chair. "I ran into Herm…an acquaintance while I was out and knew I was in my own time."

"It was the same for me. I stepped out with you at my side but then all of a sudden you were no longer there. I went to the Great Hall to discover if I was still in my time or yours. When I arrived, I found my sisters and realized that I was also still in my own time." Bella replied. "So I guess we are resigned to our own timeline then?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe. Perhaps if we time it perfectly and step out at the exact same time…"

"Maybe…" Bella cut him off. "But perhaps we are simply tied by whatever force to our own time line and this room is somehow outside of normal reality and the only place we can be together."

This thought had strangely saddened Harry. "Maybe we should try it again but maybe holding hands this time."

Harry reddened again as he saw that saucy smirk coming from Bella, realizing what he had just said and how Bella would likely respond to such an opening. "You are bold my Lord, we've known each other less than twenty-four hours and you are already trying to hold my hand!"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry protested fiercely but his reddening face only caused Bella to give in to her giggles.

"S-sorry Harry!" Bella gasped merrily. "But it was too good a moment not to tease you!" Bella was leaning heavily back in her chair with her arms wrapped around her belly as she tried to calm herself down.

Harry crossed his arms petulantly and rolled his eyes. "It was just a thought." Harry said flatly.

"It's actually a good thought." Bella stated after she regained control of herself. It still amazed her how comfortable she felt around Harry, she would have to give that some serious evaluation later, because she never felt comfortable letting her guard down around anyone.

"Yeah?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I mean it couldn't hurt to try. Maybe we should try it later in the evening though, less likelihood of running into…problems." She stated pensively. "I…I was thinking earlier, about why this is happening to us. I mean there has to be a reason why the castle has brought us here. I'm not a big believer in coincidence so I have to believe that there is something else at play here. Some reason why you and I were brought together." Bella stated thoughtfully.

"What do you think the purpose could be?" Harry asked

"Not entirely sure to tell you the truth. It can't be coincidence that we are related and you are the Head of House Black in your time."

"Maybe we are meant to help each other somehow." Harry replied with a shrug. "Aunt Walburga wants me to bring honor and pride back to the family, maybe that's it." Harry finished

Bella looked thoughtfully at Harry as she considered his words. "I don't think the castle would interfere in our lives just to bring back a family's honor." Bella stated flatly. "No I think it has to deal with us personally." This got Bella thinking of her own mess of a life right now. '_Could he be…it was unlikely that he could stop the marriage contract with Lestrange. Although Harry is the head of my house in his time, Uncle Orion is the acting head in mine, and it is unlikely that he would order my father not to accept the contract.'_

Another thought entered her mind…a disturbing thought. What if there were no Lestranges' to be married to. Could she make the two brothers simply disappear, could Harry be enlisted to help her? What would Harry think of her for contemplating murder? She wasn't even sure where these dark thoughts were coming from. She had never taken a life, oh sure she had thought about it, but never seriously considered doing it.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, and she was desperate not to be forced into this union. She had heard about the dark magic that could be put into these magically binding contracts, and she knew that she would most likely lose her free will once she signed on the dotted line, such was the magic imbued in these archaic rituals.

There were too many what ifs and how's that it was not worth dwelling on it at the moment. Even if Harry was not repulsed by the idea, there was the matter that he was stuck in his time and she was stuck in hers, so how could he help even if he wanted to. So _why_ were they brought together if not to help each other? Maybe she was just over analyzing all this. Maybe it is just some miracle of happenstance that brought them together.

'Nah!' She didn't believe in coincidences. They were brought together for a reason; she just needed to somehow find out what it was. It was a mystery and nothing attracted Bellatrix Blacks interest more than a mystery.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked into the blank face of the girl in front of him.

"W-what? Oh! Sorry just kinda of zoned out there for a minute. I was just trying to answer a question in my head."

"Did you find your answer?" Harry asked interestedly.

"No, not yet, but I'm nothing if not tenacious. I'll figure it out eventually."

"So what did you do while you were out?" Bella asked as she took a seat in the comfy arm chair that she now claimed as her own. Harry took the other across from it. Bella kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her as she got comfortable.

"Some tea would hit the spot about now." Bella casually said rubbing her tired eyes with her right hand. "I wonder if the room offers room service."

"Don't know, give it a try." Harry told her.

In a firm voice Bella called out for tea, a few moments later a tea service and a plate of biscuits appeared on the end table next to her chair. "Brilliant!" Bella stated. "Faster than a House Elf.

"Hmm…house elves, I wonder if Dobby could come here, after all he was never officially released from the castle."

"Who's Dobby?" Bella asked.

"One of my house elves." Harry stated.

"One? How many do you have?" Bella asked curiously.

"Um…three."

"My, my, aren't we the spoiled lord." Bella smirked jokingly.

Blushing Harry responded. "Well one I inherited, another I freed from a bad former owner and now he serves me and another who had been released from her family and was in bad shape so I offered her a home with me." Harry told Bella defensively.

"Easy I'm not judging or anything, just that it's rare for most families to have more than one elf unless they own multiple properties." Bella stated apologetically.

"Sorry, I can be a little defensive at times. Aunt Walburga keeps telling me to reign in my emotions but as you can see I do let them slip out at times."

"Aunt Walburga? Orion's wife?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Is she still alive?"

"Um, no, she died several years ago. When I moved into Grimauld Place her portrait was there and we struck up a kind of mentor/apprentice thing. She has been very helpful and very patient in training me to be a proper lord." Harry said with admiration in his voice.

"So do you prescribe to her ideology then?" Bella asked warily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I mean are you a pureblooded bigot Harry?!" Bella asked accusingly.

"What!? Of Course not! I'm a half-blood for Merlin's sake! I have…well at least had friends who are muggleborn!"

"Then why are you learning from her?! For that matter why is she training you? She detests everything that is not pureblood." Bella stated matter-of-factly taking note of Harry's admission of being a halfblood.

"She may have been at one time…but her opinions have changed with the death of…"

"Yes?" Bella asked leaning forward on her chair.

Harry again was kicking himself. He again had nearly let slip information about the future that could have serious ramifications on his present should the information get out to the past. Bella saw Harry immediately close down. She had struck a nerve and wondered if she had pushed too hard and quickly decided to ease his fears or at least attempt to.

"Look…" Bella stated slowly, getting up from her chair she walked toward the fire looking into its snapping flames. "…I'm just curious Harry; I'm not trying to trick you into revealing something you don't want to. I just find this whole situation extraordinarily strange."

Bella turned back around staring deeply into the young man's eyes. "I find you extraordinarily strange. Not in a bad way…just…I'm not sure."

At his bewildered stare she continued. "How is it that you a half-blood are the head of the House of Black, what has happened to my family Harry? It's obvious you're guarding secrets from me. As a Slytherin I can appreciate you being reticent about giving me any personal information about yourself and the future. But we are family Harry, however distant we may be. If you are a Black and have been taught even just a little about us, you know how important family is to us." Bella paused for a moment collecting her thoughts again before she continued. Harry just continued looking at her, somewhere lost in his own thoughts, but carefully paying attention to the raven haired girl.

"Why have we been brought together Harry? Haven't you been wondering about that? I mean there has to be some reason other than the two of us trying to escape our own individual problems." She questioned him coming closer to him snd sitting on the arm rest of the chair Harry was sitting in.

"I have been thinking about it." Harry finally spoke looking up at her from his seat. "I don't know why either Bella, maybe it has something to do with…" Harry cut himself off again, staring almost judgingly at Bella, at the woman who became the right-hand of Voldemort, the most feared witch to have lived since Morgana.

"Tell her Harry…you can trust her. You will need to trust each other." A soft musical voice stated from behind the two. Harry jumped from his seat and in a smooth fluid motion had pulled out his wand and spun around. Bella was a split second ahead of him drawing her own wand. Both teens spun to see a beautiful translucent looking woman with shockingly blue eyes and long plaited blonde hair that fell over her left shoulder and hung past her hips. She appeared to be wearing a full length gown that trailed behind her, wide sleeves hung from her wrists, an oddly, a Celtic torc around her neck, the braided gold weaving in and out ending with the head of a dragon on both ends. She appeared as if she just stepped out of the dark ages.

"Who are you?!" Bella demanded of the apparition, pointing her wand at her. The apparition chuckled musically.

"Why so jumpy Bellatrix Black of the House of Black. I would expect a reaction like that from young Harry, but I thought you'd be a little more composed." The woman smiled in mirth. Bella just glared. Chuckling again the woman continued.

"But to answer your question Miss Black…well that is a little difficult to explain. The short of it though is that…I am Hogwarts." The enigmatic woman stated.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked in surprise. "How can you be Hogwarts? I mean…I recently began to believe that the castle was alive somehow, but you are _**definitely**_ not a stone castle." Harry replied looking the personage up and down.

"Why thank you very much Harry Potter of House Potter and House Black." Smiling at Harry warmly.

"Let me try and explain it then. When the founders built this wonderful enchanted castle they each left a piece of themselves within the heartstone. The heartstone is what powers the wards of the school. Along with the inherent magic that exists here due to the magical ley lines the castle sits on, the wild magic released from every student that has ever attended here also gets absorbed into the heartstone.

One hundred and fifty years later something truly remarkable happened, with so much excess magic flowing within my walls I somehow became sentient. The last remaining founder was intrigued by my…birth…for lack of a better word. But because a piece of each founder that was placed within me I knew of their hearts desires; to teach and educate young witches and wizards and provide them a safe environment to do so. I was then commissioned by the last living founder, Helga Hufflepuff to be guardian over the school.

I was to keep destructive outside forces from getting in and harming the students. They did not foresee however, that one day the danger might come from within my very walls, but not to interfere with the lives of the students or professors was one of my tenants, tenants I am bound by magic to keep. But because of…extenuating circumstances I am able to interfere on behalf of each of you."

"What circumstances?" Bellatrix asked.

"In Harry's case I'm able to interfere because vows of protection were broken. Every headmaster of Hogwarts takes a vow not to intentionally harm or knowingly allow harm to come to any student under his care. The current headmaster has broken his vows on both parts. Repeatedly. In your case Miss Black I've taken some liberal license with getting involved but nonetheless necessary action to prevent terrible things from happening at the school and our world in the future."

"I don't understand." Bella informed the translucent woman.

"Terrible things will and have happened within my walls children; death, murder, conspiracy, and betrayals. Young Harry here has been witness and victim to many of them in his time."

"Then why haven't you stopped them before now?!" Harry asked hotly. The specter lowered her head in sorrow and then spoke with a pain filled voice.

"Because I was restrained by magic, I could only defend the castle from outside influences. I could not interfere in the day to day happenings within the castle. The founders wanted the students to be able to be free to make their own decisions without influence. I have watched for centuries the good and the bad, the heroic and the evil that children have chosen to act upon.

But now…now that Dumbledore has acted against a student, has willingly put you in danger and is currently planning on putting you in great danger this year Harry, I am unrestrained. However I am not all powerful. I can't physically interfere but I can provide you with sanctuary and knowledge and other resources you might need if it is within my power."

"But why is the headmaster doing this?" Harry asked angrily.

"He has fallen prey to his own hubris. He believes you are the one that will stop the one who has brought suffering and misery to the Wizarding world; that you will be the catalyst who will bring people back to his vision of the greater good. He is immovable in his belief Harry. His objective is to turn you into his weapon, an emotionless martyr who will sacrifice himself for the greater good."

Harry fell back into his chair gob-smacked. A million thoughts and a myriad of emotions whirled through his tempest beset mind. Harry had thought of the man as a mentor but now he was revealed to be nothing more than the architect of his misery. Bella sat once again on the armrest of Harry's chair and squeezed his shoulder showing her support.

"The depth of his manipulations extends well beyond your own sufferings Harry. He has been subtly influencing our world for decades. He is a man obsessed with making the Wizarding world his own private utopia. Forcing all to follow his vision of what the world should be and in the process taking away not only magicals' but humanities free agency as well." Hogwarts informed him.

The physical manifestation of Hogwarts continued to explain to Harry and Bella just what the headmaster had done and how he was intentionally turning the students against him as well as Snape's involvement. Harry felt utterly betrayed, anger rose within him to a level he had never felt before. Bella stepped away from him as raw magic appeared to arc around his very skin.

Harry stood from his seat quickly and tried to force himself to calm down as he paced around the room. He tried to use what occlumency skills he had to reign in his emotions but found it near impossible to do so. A calming draft suddenly appeared on one of the small end tables near Harry's chair, while simultaneously a calming draft disappeared from the medical stores in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, drink this." Hogwarts told him. "It will help you calm down." Without thinking twice Harry downed the bitter tasting potion. Within a few seconds Harry had visibly relaxed, he returned to his chair a slumped into its comforting softness.

"Are you okay Harry?" Bellatrix asked in concern for the boy.

"I don't know. It's a lot to take in right now." Harry said honestly. Harry closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, one of the exercises Walburga had taught him to calm his mind. While Harry was focused on himself for the moment Bella faced the beautiful woman.

"I can understand why you can help Harry, but I'm confused as to why I am here, why are you helping me?" Bellatrix asked in an uneasy voice. Hogwarts looked fondly at the raven haired girl.

"You have so much potential Bellatrix Black, and you were meant to accomplish such great things, but sadly if events in your life continue unchanged by the end of Christmas break this year your choices will be made by someone else and it will force you to walk a path that will have devastating effects on our world and on Hogwarts for years perhaps generations to come." Hogwarts wore an expression of deepest sadness.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked concernedly.

"Your mind and free agency will no longer be your own, but a slave to someone else." The visage stated.

"The marriage contract." Bella whispered and saw the slow nod from Hogwarts. "What will I do in the future if things aren't changed?"

For a moment Hogwarts said nothing, but watched the young girl in front of her. Hogwart's memories only included those things that happened within her walls and surrounding grounds. But she was made aware of things that happened without her through the students and faculty's conversations and the odd news article read.

So Hogwarts was aware of the horrors the Death Eaters had visited upon the Wizarding world and the failed attack of 1978 against the school itself. Bella had lead that engagement against the school, nearly two dozen students were killed before Voldemort and his force of Death Eaters were driven back.

"Terrible things Bellatrix Black, terrible." Hogwarts told her without elaborating. Harry looked up at her words and saw the pain in Bella's eyes. It was that moment that Harry realized that this was not Bellatrix Lestrange the mass murderer and Voldemort's lieutenant, but this was Bellatrix Black a fifteen year old girl who had not chosen that path.

"You are not that person Bella." Harry spoke softly. Bella turned her face to his, her violet eyes storming with emotion. "You haven't done any of those things yet.' Harry told her.

"I may not have a choice Harry." She stated her voice devoid of emotion.

"You always have a choice." Harry replied.

"Not if I'm forced to sign the bloody marriage contract my father has from the Lestranges!" She almost sobbed.

"Marriage contract?" Harry asked.

"It's a pureblood custom Harry. Marriage contracts are used to form political alliances between like minded families but also to keep the bloodlines pure. They're magically binding and in some case can be used to force the witch to be completely subservient to their husband. It strips them of their free will." Bella stated morosely.

"Then don't sign it." Harry stated firmly.

"It's not that easy Harry, a refusal to sign and I could be banished from the family or worse. To refuse would dishonor my family and have serious ramifications to our standing amongst the old houses."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Harry asked.

Bella was silently looking at her feet for a moment before she answered. "There are a couple of options, neither is very pleasant. The first is hoping the Lestrange brothers die. The second option…I do."

"There has to be another option Bella. We'll just have to look for it." Harry stated not happy with her options.

"He is right Bellatrix Black; you have an opportunity here to change your future and I think Harry will be the key to help you." Hogwarts stated with an enigmatic smile on her lips.

"So we _**were**_ brought here to help each other then." Bella stated. Hogwarts smiled.

"By helping each other you help yourselves and hopefully our world as well." She told the two teens.

"May I ask you a question?" Harry asked the woman.

"Of course."

"If you are the castle how come you look like…well a beautiful woman." Harry blushed.

"Oh, Helga would give you a big kiss for that compliment Harry Potter."

"Helga?" Bella asked.

"I took the image of the last Founder, Helga Hufflepuff. She was flattered by my choice."

"Huh, I always imagined Helga Hufflepuff to be a large burley Viking woman." Harry stated a bit embarrassed.

"Helga was actually born in Ireland. Her father was a Norseman, but he took a young Irish girl as his wife. As many Norse in the ninth century who came to Ireland they adopted the Celtic way of life and customs. Helga's father was no different." Hogwarts stated, amused at Harry's vision of Helga.

"So what do we call you?" Bella asked.

"Helga called me the Lady Hogwarts." Hogwarts replied.

"Lady Hogwarts it is then." Harry smiled, receiving one in return from the woman.

"Lady Hogwarts, could you explain to us about this wonderful room and its capabilities?" Bella asked, wanting to know the limits and abilities of the room.

Lady Hogwarts grinned. "Of course. This room is known as the Room of Requirement. It gives within certain limitations anything the seeker needs. It is infused with thousands of charms, runes, and spells, too many to go into, and many of them only known to Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff who were a Charms Mistress and Runes Mistress respectively."

"So what are its limitations?" Harry asked.

"Well anything asked has to be already found within the castle or with the castle wards. The room cannot create something from nothing."

"So the tea I asked for earlier…"

"Came from the kitchens." Hogwarts answered Bella's question. "And Harry's calming draught from Madam Pompfrey's medicinal stores."

"So the burning question for me and Bella…is how we are here? Together I mean, seeing that we're from different times." Harry asked.

"Excellent question Harry Potter. But not easily answered. As I said before, this room can call anything that is within its walls, that includes its students. Having the knowledge of the four most powerful and creative wizards and witches in history running through me and some creative magic of my own, I layered my own work with theirs.

When I finished my spell work I told the room I had need of both of you. When I had need for the two of you the room for lack of a better word created a hole between your time and Bella's time thus allowing you to occupy the same space." She stated with obvious pride in her voice.

"So because you summoned us we can exist together here in this room?" Bella asked for clarification.

"In essence yes, it's a bit more complicated than that but the whys and wherefores are not important right now."

"So we can only be together in this room. We can't go to each other's time in other words." Harry asked this time.

"Well that's not entirely true. The room will allow you to exit to one another's time. However you must be touching and you will go to the time of whoever is in the lead when you exit. I anticipated that you may need to go back and forth, but I must warn you of the dangers of doing so.

Already the time line has been corrupted with you two meeting, but the real danger lies with Dumbledore. He is the headmaster in both times and is a master occlumens, should he see you in the past Harry he will remember you and that would create serious problems for you in your own time.

For you Miss Black as well, you are quite the infamous witch in Harry's time, should you be recognized it could create pandemonium in Harry's time."

"I'm really that terrible in Harry's time?" Bella asked sadly.

"You are the nightmare of both the old and young. Your name strikes terror across our world." Lady Hogwarts informed the young witch. Bella couldn't imagine being so awful that she was feared by so many. "Take extra care, young Bellatrix Black." Hogwarts counseled.

"Now, I believe I shall take my leave. I am sure you two have much to discuss. But should you need me just call for me and I will come." With those words spoken the Lady Hogwarts seem to dissolve into the nothingness and was gone.

oooOOOooo

"Tell me about my future self Harry?" Bella quietly asked the boy sitting across from her. She did not meet his eyes but kept them focused on the low burning fire in the fireplace. She looked worried and Harry wondered if it was a good idea to tell her the little that he did know.

"I want to know Harry, please." Bella's voice was soft and pleading.

"I don't really know much except for what Aunt Walburga told me and the whisperings of some of the students." Harry told her honestly.

"Whatever you know Harry I would like to hear."

Harry sighed deeply looking at the witches profile in the firelight. Even with a subdued looking face and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail she was stunning. Harry lost himself momentarily as his eyes traced the outline of her forehead, it continued down the bridge of her nose curving under to explore the supple looking sight of her full lips. His eyes followed the path to her chin and then caressed the line up her high cheekbones and then plunging down her long elegant neck. His eyes traveled back up and found a pair of violet eyes staring back at him with a speculative look in them.

There were no accusations or teasing, she just gave him a warm half smile that reached up to her dark colored eyes. "You were going to tell me what you have heard about me Harry." She said just barely above a whisper.

"Oh, oh…sorry." Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"No apology necessary Harry, but please I'd like to know." Bella kindly replied.

"Well…according to Aunt Walburga you joined a group known as the Death Eaters who were the soldiers I guess you could call them, of a dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort." Harry began.

Bella knew the name. He was the leader of the new pureblood movement who was advocating pureblood superiority and calling for stricter regulations against muggleborns and half-bloods.

"This Lord Voldemort is actually a half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle who went to school here some fifty years ago."

"A half-blood? Are you sure about that?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, told me himself he did. His father was a muggle and his mum a witch." Harry told her.

"Well that won't go over well if his followers found out about that." Bella lightly chuckled.

"Suppose not." Harry agreed.

"Anyway, he began a war, loads were killed. According to Aunt Walburga those pureblood families who refused to join him were completely wiped out. My family included." Harry said darkly.

"The Potters were wiped out?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm the last. It was because of me…well because of my mum really, that he was eventually stopped. The ministry was losing the war badly and was near to falling.

You were one of his top Death Eaters, and from what I understand one of his deadliest. It's been whispered that you personally killed over a hundred witches and wizards, including…children."

Bella gasped and her eyes began to fill with tears as she collapsed in on herself hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Harry could see her body shuddering in disgust. Harry stood grabbing a blanket that was draped over one of the couches. He threw the warm blanket around Bellatrix's shoulders and pulled it around her. Bella grabbed it pulling it tightly under her chin and dropped her head into its softness.

"You mention that your mum stopped him." Bella asked quietly not raising her head.

Harry decided to trust his new roommate with everything he knew and so threw caution to the wind. "For some reason he decided to attack my family. He killed my father and then killed my mother in front of me. I was only a baby but I still hear my mother's screams, pleading with him to kill her and not me. He then attempted to kill me with the killing curse, but something happened and his spell rebounded on him destroying his body."

"Sweet Maeve, poor Jaime." Bella gasped at hearing of her cousin's premature death. "Who was your mother?" Bella asked softly.

Bella noticed the look of extreme pain in Harry's eyes; she immediately began to regret the question and was about to withdraw the question when Harry responded in such a small voice she barely heard him.

"A beautiful witch named Lily Evans." Bella gasped again recognizing the name immediately as the spirited redheaded girl that Narcissa had befriended.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Bella's voice was sincere and sympathetic.

"I was just a baby when they died, but on occasion I can still here my mum pleading with Voldemort to spare me and to kill her. I still can see the green flash of the killing curse when I close my eyes and try to remember." Harry's voice sounded so distant that Bella was sure he was reliving that horrible night.

"Harry, I don't want to become some mindless killing monster. I'm very happy with the person I am now." Bella told her roommate tucking tighter into the blanket that Harry had placed around her.

"Then I guess we'll have to work on that won't we." Harry gave her a half smile. Deciding she was done talking about morose things for the time being and wanting to really get to know the boy in front of her and *gulp* '_let him get to know me I need to change the mood_.'

"Are you hungry Harry?" Bella asked in a cheery voice.

Harry momentarily surprised by the sudden change of topic nodded. "Teenage male here, I can always eat." Harry joked.

"Good! Have you ever had the fantastical tasting muggle food called…pizza!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Had a difficult time with this chapter. It just didn't want to be written and I'm still not completely happy with it, hence it being posted a little later than I had planned. But this chapter was needed to lay a bit more foundation and develop Harry and Bella budding friendship. Harry has decided to be completely honest with Bella, but Bella will be a little more cautious with what information she gives Harry. She is a Black after all. Please leave a comment, suggestion or a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one for story disclaimers.**_

_**A/N: Wow! Seventy reviews for the last chapter! You guys are fantastic. I hope to respond to some of them and let you all know how much I appreciate your comments and suggestions. But if I don't get to yours just know that I read them all and am truly inspired by your taking an interest in my story. **_

_**A little warning; this chapter is a little angsty but not overly so. Next chapter classes begin! How will Harry deal with his classmates and professor?!**_

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

"_Kill the spare!"_

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

_ "Nooooo! Cedric I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

Bellatrix Black did not know what to do. She had heard the screams from her roommate's room and ran in as fast as she could to see what was happening. She found him thrashing about like he was having some sort of fit. He was soaked in sweat and tangled in the sheets of his bed.

As she took in the scene she realized that Harry was having some sort of nightmare a really terrifying nightmare, and from the bits she could understand it seemed he was reliving something, some event where someone had been killed.

She stood at the end of his bed at a loss for what to do. He wasn't in any danger so perhaps she should just return to her room and cast a few silencing spells. That was probably the proper thing to do. She turned and walked toward the door with every intention of returning to her room, but then.

_"Mum…dad…?" _Bella stopped her hand just about to push open the door. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Harry's face, her heart dropped in her chest as she saw the look of such sadness and longing in the raven haired boy's countenance. She didn't know why she did it; it was just an overwhelming moment of compassion she would tell herself later.

She returned to the side of Harry's bed, he was crying in his sleep, the discussion last night of his parents death coming to her mind. She gently sat next to Harry's trembling form and cupped his cheek softly caressing it. She had done this with Narcissa many times when she had bad dreams and figured it couldn't hurt to try it with Harry. She shushed him with soft cooing sounds, continuing to stoke his cheeks.

"It's alright Harry." She whispered. "You are safe, you are safe." After about ten minutes Harry noticeably calmed downed. She continued to look at the youthful face that was already showing the striking and rugged looks of a soon to be handsome man and then she stared at his eyes. Piercingly green, yet behind the emerald hue she had seen that his true age belied his outward youthful appearance. 'What had he seen in his short life to have such heaviness reflected?' Bella wondered.

There was much more to Harry Potter than he had revealed to her yet, and she was actually looking forward to getting to know him better and maybe learning more about what the future held in store. She gently stood up from sitting next to the now deeply sleeping young man ready to go back to her own room, but then from seemingly out of nowhere she felt an intense urge to kiss him. This feeling shocked and confused her; she had never felt the desire to kiss anyone like the desire she was feeling now.

Almost on auto pilot she leaned forward, her hair fell down and draped around Harry's head. Closer she moved as she took in his strong facial features, his scent was almost intoxicating and caused her to tingle all over. This was wrong, she thought. She barely knew him, he barely knew her. Yet she knew she was inexplicably drawn to him. Her lips were right above his they looked so soft and she could already feel the warmth radiating from them. Her heart began to beat wildly.

She couldn't do this, she was Bellatrix Black; men stumbled over themselves to be near her, boys were putty in her hands. She was not a slave to her emotions, she was in complete control always…and yet…she found her heart racing when she was near him. Was it the circumstances that surrounded their meeting each other that was so exotic, was it this that was driving her desire? Something taboo, something so fantastical that it was overriding her senses…possibly.

She moistened her lips as she was just a hair's breadth away from learning just how soft his lips really were, with one final move she leaned in and kissed…his cheek. At the last possible moment she lost her nerve or maybe found it and turned her head slightly to the left where she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Harry suddenly stirred and she quickly dashed from the room amazed at her obvious impropriety and a little bit embarrassed. However, Harry would not wake and would remain oblivious to Bella's nocturnal presence.

oooOOOooo

The Lady Hogwarts in her capacity as a school was supposed to be neutral and dispassionate to the day to day goings on of the students and professors that lived and studied within her walls. Every individual had their free agency to choose their own path, to choose how to live their lives, whether they choose to walk the path of light, darkness, or something in between.

In her millennial existence she had watched silently as her children, for that is how she saw every student who entered her doors, she watched as they studied, interacted one with another, plotted and planned, hoped and dreamed. Never interfering but keeping danger from outside influences away from her children.

However things had changed and the danger was not only from outside forces but from inside ones as well. Lady Hogwarts consciousness could be everywhere with few exceptions, but she was not omnipotent nor was she omniscient, so, plots and schemes could and many times were missed. At best she could give reactionary assistance, such as moving a staircase, creating walls and barriers, but never physically interfering in an individual student's behalf in preventing incidents.

But now with the headmaster of the school purposefully endangering one of her children and tempting the darkness that could destroy her into her very walls, the oaths and mandates she once observed were now discarded. Her abilities to interfere were still limited but she would do all that _was_ in her power to change not only the fate of Hogwarts itself but also the lives of two of its students who she felt destiny had guided her to protect.

Her consciousness was alerting her to someone casting spells on her walls, spells that would affect all who passed under it, and yet it was focused on a singular target. The spell was a powerful compulsion charm placed on each archway of the four Hogwarts houses. This would not stand; Lady Hogwarts would no longer allow herself to be used to harm another. No longer would she allow her children to be harmed or manipulated.

Unaware by the headmaster a gentle pulse ran through the ancient edifice as the compulsion charm was removed from every stone in the castle, and then a new ward was set in place one that would prevent such manipulations on the school from ever being used again. Many Hogwarts students would awake tomorrow not understanding why they had been so antagonistic and in some cases violent towards one Harry Potter.

oooOOOooo

Harry walked into the commons area with a skip in his step; he had an incredible night's sleep he hadn't slept better since…well ever. The night had begun like many others had lately with terrible visions and memories of the last year's events, but then it all stopped and he found himself feeling so safe and secure and the dreams that followed were in no wise scary or torturous but rather…pleasant.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the recollection of the steamy dream he had last night starring his gorgeous roommate, he just hoped he would be able to keep his emotions in check when he saw her this morning. It wouldn't due to give his very perceptive roommate any reason to tease him.

Harry stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, Bella had apparently had not slept in her room last night. The dark haired girl was sitting at a desk with her head lying on a large tome with drool sliding from the corner of her mouth. There were books and old scrolls covering every inch of the desk she was sleeping on.

Harry silently approached her and took in the adorable sight, smiling at her disheveled state. His grin quickly turned into concerned tightness as he picked up one of the books and looked at its title. Harry read: '_Binding Magical Contracts and How to Break Them.' _Picking up another entitled '_Breaking Magical Oaths: A Path to Squibness and Death' _and another _'Untraceable Poisons and How to Brew Them.'_

The parchment under her right hand caught his attention. He carefully moved in closer to see what she had been writing. A loosely held quill blocked some of what she wrote but enough of the parchment was visible to read what she had written. '_Virginity Clauses – must be a virgin on wedding night-violation of such clause will null and void current contract.' _Harry speculated that Bella's marriage contract must have this clause in it. He continued to read although her arm was covering part of the parchment. '_How to overcome the chastity spell – impossible to do, requires head of house to cast counter spell! Wait __**HARRY IS HEAD OF HOUSE!**__' _

Harry read this last part with his name underlined several times and nearly choked on his own saliva. _'She expects me to remove some chastity spell from her!' _Harry thought to himself in surprise. Still looking at the parchment it seemed Bella had written down the counter spell and its accompanying wand movements. _'Huh, seems that she intends to cancel the marriage contract by losing her virginity.' _For some reason Harry had to swallow a large lump in his throat and his mouth went a little dry.

'_Obviously Bella really does not want to marry Lestrange. Not that I blame her.' Harry mused. 'Contracts, contracts that bind free will, how barbaric!'_ Harry sat down at a small breakfast table and a side bar that had tea, coffee, juices, and an assortment of fruit and warm scones and honey. For several minutes Harry stared at his roommate and contemplated her situation, wondering if he really would be able to do anything about the contract. Sure he was Lord Black and Head of House in his time, but she was not from his time, would it even work if he tried to cast the counter spell. A slight groan caught his attention as he watched a disoriented Bella open her eyes and look around.

"Good morning Bella." Harry greeted his roommate and then took a long sip of his morning tea. He had to stifle a chuckle at the disheveled appearance of the dark haired beauty. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes were halved closed she staggered as she stood up from the desk and quickly gathered her books and notes together and tried to be inconspicuous as she crumpled up the piece of parchment that had been under her hand and tossing it into the fireplace. The bleary eyed girl then walked to the breakfast table. She had on a long silky black night shirt that fell mid-thigh and a pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers.

She approached the small breakfast table and plopped herself heavily into the chair across from Harry. Harry began to say something but Bella forestalled him with a raised finger. She grabbed a mug and the pot of black coffee that had appeared on the table. She took a long sip of the steamy bitter beverage and then with a satisfied half grin sat back in her chair.

"Morning Harry." Bella finally greeted the young man.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Bella froze and nervously met Harry's eyes looking to see anything that might give a clue to the meaning of the supposedly innocuous question. Did he know she was in his room last night, was he aware of her trying to comfort him. Sweet Morgana! Did he know that she kissed him! Looking closely at his expression trying to discern anything from him, she relaxed somewhat when he did not appear to be insinuating anything from the question. "Oh…I was up and down all night." Bella replied. "How about you? Sleep okay?" She asked quickly.

"Well, honestly it started out a little rough, but then…I don't know I thought that someone…anyway afterward I slept pretty soundly." He replied taking a bite of his buttered scone. He was about to say that he thought he heard a calming voice whispering to him and that it broke up his nightmare, but decided against it.

"Humph." Was all she said as she took another long sip of her morning java.

"So what are the plans for today? Tomorrow classes begin and I thought we might spend today…you know…getting to know each other better since we might not have much time after today." Harry suggested finishing of the remaining bite of his scone.

"Uh yeah, I should make an appearance at dinner or my sisters will become worried about me, but other than that, yeah. In fact there is something I want to discuss with you later if that's okay."

"Sure." Harry replied wondering if this had anything to do with what she had been researching on the chastity spell.

A flip of a galleon to see who would get the bathroom first and an hour later saw the two freshly dressed teens in their mutual commons room ready to start their day. They decided to test what they had been told about being able to visit each other's time. Deciding that they would go to Harry's first the two teens stood at the threshold of the open door and the hallway.

Bella slipped her hand into Harry's and gave it a small squeeze. Harry suddenly blushed at the act much to Bella's amusement. Bella had glamored her features to show straight dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Being a Sunday they could roam the castle without their house robes. Bella wore a pair of straight leg blue jeans after being informed by Harry that her corduroy bell-bottoms were a bit out of style. A light charcoal grey jumper over her '_The Who' _t-shirt finished the ensemble_._

"Ready?" Harry asked receiving a tentative nod from Bella. Harry stepped out first, gently pulling Bella's hand as she followed just half a step behind. Unbeknownst to each other they had both closed their eyes when they stepped through. When Harry came to a stop he still felt the warmth of his roommates hand in his own. Opening his eyes he turned his head to the right and saw the girl still standing next to him, she just barely opening her own eyes. She turned to look at him and a large grin broke out on her face.

'It worked!" She almost giggled.

"It did." Harry replied chuckling at her excitement. "Where to first?" He asked.

"Hmm, too bad we can't go into Hogsmeade. I'd love to see if it's changed much." Bella said.

"I don't see why we can't go." Harry replied.

"Have the rules changed? In my time there were certain authorized days that we could go otherwise it was out of bounds." She informed Harry.

"Same now." Harry told her. "But that never stopped me before."

"My my Lord Potter, you are a bad boy!" She smirked playfully. "And just how do you intend to get passed the gates? Only a professor can open them."

"I have my ways milady." Harry responded with a devilish smile and half bow.

"Well lead on them my mysterious Lord!" Bella continuing their flirty banter. Harry extended his elbow which Bella took threading her arm through his.

The pair made their way to the third floor coming to a stop in front of a statue of a one-eyed witch named Gunhilda of Gorsemoore. Looking around making sure that no one was about. Harry then looked at the witch and said "_Dissendium"_ Once the password was given, the hump on the witch's statue opened to reveal a short slide into a tunnel. An hour later the pair emerged through a trapdoor in the cellar of Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

Bella cast a notice-me-not spell on the two of them and then quietly made their way from the cellar to the main floor of the shop. The sweets shop had a few customers looking around including two children of about six and seven who were salivating over the various confections as their parents chatted with other shoppers.

Harry and Bella stepped out into the warm autumn air and Bella took her first glimpse of the future. The time traveler looked around with great interest at first but them pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Nothings changed! Nothing has bloody changed. These are all the same shops that existed in my time." She huffed, the disappointment clearly heard in her tone.

"Perhaps, but I'm guessing that there will be the new product here and there that didn't exist in nineteen seventy-one." Harry stated trying to perk her up.

"Yeah, maybe." Bella agreed tepidly. 'Let's go explore." Bella dragged Harry to the top of street, intending to go shop by shop and see the changes (if any) to the various establishments. Bella removed the notice-me-not spell from the two of them and with a few swishes of her wand Harry was now sporting mousey brown hair and blue eyes his hair forward and covering the scar. No matter what glamour she cast, the scar always seemed to remain visible.

The first shop the pair stopped at was a clothier. Harry stood in an absolute stupor as Bella had to look at every article of clothing in the shop; the girl was like a whirlwind of shopping madness that all Harry could do was stay out of the way. Despite being a completely magical village the Hogsmeade shop had a larger than expected muggle section with brand named clothing. Bella seemed to gravitate to the more revealing clothing which actually Harry didn't mind so much as he was made to sit and give his opinion as she model the various outfits she had selected.

After a two hour eternity in Harry's opinion, they finally left the shop with several outfits purchased by the eldest Black daughter and shrunk down and placed in Harry's school bag that he had brought with him, her jeans being too tight to fit the shrunken packages. Not that harry minded.

The next stop was the local franchise of Flourish and Blotts. Bella was particularly interested in modern Wizarding history, finding a few books on the subject she retired to a little reading corner with a couple of chairs and sat down. Opening the book she skimmed the chapters until she found what she was looking for, a chapter called _'The Blood War.' _

Harry sat across from her and remained quite while she read. He knew that she would most likely read about the gruesome details of the second Wizards War. How the blood purist began a reign of extermination against anyone who disagreed with their views and beliefs. These murders were not restrained to just muggles or muggleborns, but half bloods as well.

_*Gasp* "_Sweet Maeve, dear sweet Maeve!" Bella gasped in horror her eyes beginning to well up with tears. "So many…so many died." An appendix dedicated to the names of all those who were known to have perished in the war revealed the true horror of what Voldemort visited upon the Wizarding world. Hundreds of names, many of which she knew or had known in this time. On the pages of the dead were several pureblood families that were nearly or entirely wiped out. The McKinnons, the Kilborns, the McGonagals, the Bones, the Elsegoods…the Potters, the list went on and on.

So many friends that she knew from her earliest memories were wiped out in Harry's time. It was hard to accept that one man was responsible for a movement that would deprive the Wizarding world of some of its oldest and respected families.

She looked up at Harry in morbid disbelief; all Harry could think to do was give her a sympathetic nod of understanding. "My gods Harry! How could the Ministry have allowed this to happen?"

"I don't know Bella." Harry commiserated with his new friend. "Blindness, apathy, corruption, there are a lot of things that could be blamed, but I think that initially the Ministry turned a blind eye because in the beginning only muggles and muggleborns were being targeted. They elites and upper crust felt no real need to involve themselves after all they had not been affected. When Voldemort did turn his attention to the purebloods and the Ministry he had gained so much strength that they were all taken by surprise.

Bella set the book she had been reading aside and picked up a smaller one. Harry happened to glance at the title just as she gingerly opened it. _"Bellatrix Lestrange: Into the Mind of Britain's Most Prolific Killer and the Right Hand of the Dark Lord."_

Harry jumped to his feet and slapped his hand down over the book. "Bella don't, you don't need to read this!" Harry pleaded with the as of yet innocent young girl.

"I need to know Harry. I need to know what I became." She told him sadly.

"No you don't. This is a different person altogether, you are not her." Harry replied a little more hotly than he wanted to.

"Yet Harry…not yet."

"You never need be Bella. Like Lady Hogwarts said, we have already changed the timeline." Harry told her.

"The books still here Harry, that means we have not changed time enough to change what will happen to me." She reasoned.

"But we still can Bella, we can still change this. We can save you from this-this…fate." He stated with sincerity.

Bella smiled gently at him, staring deeply into his eyes. Although a different color at the moment the intensity and age in his eyes was still quite obvious. "Maybe we can." She finally relented and handed the book over to Harry, who took it and placed it on a nearby shelf.

"I could use a drink how about you?" Harry offered holding his hand out to her.

"I could go for a drink and maybe a light lunch." She smiled grabbing Harry's hand in her own. He gently pulled her up from the chair and turned to head for the door. While his back was turned Bella shrunk the book she was about to read and stuffed it in her pocket after disabling the antitheft charm on it.

"Excellent." Harry said. "We could go to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta makes a brilliant Sheppard's Pie."

"Rosmerta? Rosmerta Peasgood?" Bella asked.

"Um, don't know her surname. We just call her Madam Rosmerta." Harry replied.

"Is she a tall bottle-blonde with an impressive set of…" Bella held her cupped hands in front of her chest.

"Well this Rosemerta is quite endowed, every boy at Hogwarts drools over her." Harry chuckled. He too found the pub owner somewhat attractive for an older woman.

"Including you?" Bella challenged not meaning to sound so accusatory. She was surprised at the sudden spike of jealousy within herself.

Harry shrugged. "She's okay, I mean I think she knows the effect she has on the male population at the school. But I've never ogled her or anything. I'm not really attracted to blondes." Harry replied quickly.

"Not that I care." Bella replied casually or at least tried to, but was nonetheless internally pleased at his answer.

Harry opened the door and the two teens were immediately assaulted by the sounds and smells of the old Pub and boarding house. After their eyes adjusted to the lower light of the establishment they found an empty table near the back of the pub.

Harry took the seat across from Bella and began to take in his surroundings; his sudden stiff posture alerted Bella that something had put Harry on alert. She casually got up and took the seat next to Harry and cuddled up to him as if they were snuggling. She then surreptitiously cast her eyes in the direction that Harry was staring.

To her shock she saw an older version of Lucius Malfoy sitting at a table in a darkened corner of the pub. He was dressed in expensive looking black robes no doubt made of acromantula silk with silver piping and hems and with a Slytherin green lining. The long flowing platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

She also recognized the squat looking woman that was sitting across from him. She was currently a seventh year Slytherin in her own time, one Delores Umbridge. She was a conniving backstabbing bitch with little real magical talent but was a huge simpering sycophant who would do just about anything to be amongst the popular pureblood crowd.

Sitting next to her was another man she recognized, he worked at the ministry as an undersecretary of some department or another. She had seen him often when she accompanied her father to the many ministry functions. He was another one who seemed to rise through the ministry on his knees and puckering up to anyone he thought would give him an advantage. She had witnessed him in all his suck-up glory at the Ministry Yule celebration last year schmoozing with Minister Millicent Bagnold.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Harry?" Bella whispered softly in Harry's left ear. The warm breath tickling his ears sent shivers down his body and for a moment his train of thought was completely derailed by the sensation.

"Still with me Harry?" Bella gently nudged him.

"Huh! Oh yeah…sorry." Harry stuttered. "You see those three over there?" Harry motioned almost imperceptibly with his eyes at the table where Malfoy and the others were sitting.

"Yeah, what about them?" She queried.

"Well the blonde peacock there is Lucius Malfoy; he's one of Voldie's inner circle and a right evil git. Because of him terrible things happened in my second year, the school was nearly closed because he had a hand in unwittingly unleashing a basilisk." Harry whispered back to her.

"A basilisk!" Bella whispered harshly.

"Yeah, nearly killed several students. But fortunately it was killed before it killed." Harry's eyes took on a haunted look that Bella instantly picked up on.

"There's more to this story than your telling me isn't there?" Bella asked. Harry shrugged noncommittally and refused to say more.

"The other man is the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge." Harry continued.

"Minister of Magic eh, wow I guess he did manage to kiss his way up to the top job." Bella remarked.

"Do you know him in your time?" Harry asked.

"Not personally but I know of him and have seen him at several ministries functions when accompanying my father. He's a real or was I guess huge suck-up, always trying to rub shoulders with the powerful and the elite." Bella remarked.

"Huh, I guess that makes since why he would be here meeting with Lucy." Harry replied with disgust. Bella chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked confused at Bella's smirking chuckle.

"That's what I call him in my time as well." Bella informed.

"You know Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we are in the same year at Hogwarts, he's one of Rudy's crowd though much smoother and a lot more subtle than the Lestranges." She confirmed.

"He has a son Draco that is in my year, we are like sworn enemies. He's always trying to pull something. Damn near killed me last year." Harry stated bitterly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he and his lackeys banished me off the fourth floor landing and I landed on the floor of the main hall. Still don't know how I didn't die."

"Were they punished?" She asked angrily.

"Nope, no witnesses. I accused them of it, but a professor gave them an alibi, stating they were taking tuition from him at the time." Harry spat, the venom in his voice clear.

"I see there is a lot to learn about you Mr. Potter; I hope you give me the chance." Bella told him sincerely. Again Harry just shrugged noncommittally.

"They witch at the table is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Can't remember her name though, something like ugly, umpire…"

"Umbridge." Bella spat.

"You know her to?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately and there is no way in Hades that she is qualified to teach DADA. She received a Troll on her OWLS in that subject the way I heard it. Be careful around her Harry, she's an evil bint. She will walk on anybody to get what she wants and is not above harming others to get it." Bella cautioned her roommate. Harry nodded.

"Hello darlings, shouldn't you be up at the castle?" The bottle-blonde proprieter of the Three Broomsticks asked.

"We're home schooled Miss." Bella lied easily. "But wanted to come and get a glimpse of the castle."

"Oh, well welcome to the Three Broomsticks. I'm your hostess Madam Rosmerta, so what can I get you dears to eat or drink." The busty woman asked with a coquettish smile at Harry. Bella tightened her grip possessively on Harry's arm as she tried to stifle a glare toward the blonde.

"A couple of Butter Beers please and an order of Sheppard's Pie for me and for my…"

"Girlfriend!" Bella responded quickly glaring at the woman. "I'll have a Prawn Cocktail." She said tersely.

"Excellent choices, I'll be back shortly with your order." Rosmerta told the pair, winking at Harry as she left.

"Girlfriend?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the girl next to him.

"Don't get your hopes up milord, I just didn't like the way she was sizing you up like some sort midmorning snack." Bella replied releasing Harry's arm and hoping that he wouldn't question her obvious momentary loss of cool. Harry gave her an appraising look but did not pursue clarification on her response. He shook his arm a bit to get the blood flowing again from where Bella had a death grip on it.

"So is that the same Romerta you know in your time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the little tramp." Bella whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked not catching what Bella had said.

"Yeah it was. Rosmerta is in my year but a Hufflepuff. The boys in my time are just as interested in her…assets as the boys in your time apparently seem to be." Bella replied with disdain.

Harry was about to tell her that he thought she was much prettier than Rosmerta, but his attention was diverted when he heard his name being mentioned at the Malfoy table. Bella had heard it to and looked up. Bella pushed her hair behind her ear and tapped a diamond stud earring in her left ear.

Harry looked at her curiously, and before he could ask her what she had just done she whispered. "It's a hearing enhancement charm, the earring acts as an amplifier, it's dead useful when you want to get dirt on someone. It's Black family magic. Hush and let me hear what they are saying." Bella told him rapidly.

Bella concentrated on the conversation while Harry was trying to strain his own ears to hear what was being said but could only make out a word here and there. Rosmerta returned with their orders and placed them on the table. Bella unconsciously slipped her arm through Harry's again as the beautiful barmaid approached. Harry grinned at Bella, but wondered was it for show or was she truly being possessive of him and did he mind. He let the thought slip from his mind though and turned his attention to the Sheppard's Pie that was calling to him.

Forty-five minutes later and Harry watched Lucius stand and walk out of the pub. Fudge and Umbridge continued to speak in hushed tones for another fifteen minutes before they to stood and left the pub.

"Well that was a disturbing but an enlightening conversation." Bella said as she too stood. Harry took to his feet throwing five galleons on the table as they made their way to the exit. As soon as they exited Bella took Harry's arm again and started them back to Honeydukes.

"So what were they discussing?" Harry asked as he walked alongside his roommate.

"You." Was her short answer.

"What about me?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Not here let's get back to the ROR and I'll tell you the whole sordid thing." Bella told him, he notice that she had a worried expression on her face which got is curiosity not to mention his anxiousness up.

An hour later the pair found themselves in the alcove behind the statue of the one eyed witch. It was nearly three in the afternoon and there were many more students passing through the hall.

"I guess we're going to have to try and blend in with the crowds." Bella stated to Harry not seeing a clear way of getting back to the seventh floor undetected.

"Not necessarily." Harry smiled mischievously.

"Oh?" Bella questioned.

Harry pulled a silky looking cloak from his school bag and through it around him and instantly disappeared. Bella gasped in surprise. Then suddenly Harry's head appeared seemingly floating in mid air.

"You have an invisibility cloak! My, my Harry, aren't you full of surprises." Bella laughed.

"I have a few." Harry smiled. "We can both slip under and make our way undetected to the seventh floor."

"Are you trying to get closer to me, milord?" Bella teased seductively pressing up against him.

"Uh…"

"Very eloquently stated milord." Bella giggled as Harry blushed scarlet. "As tempting as your suggestion is, there are too many people roaming the halls, the chance of being bumped into is high. We'll just have to risk it with the glamour's." Bella suggested.

"Yeah, suppose your right at that." Harry conceded, his color still a very impressive red. Fifteen minutes later the pair found themselves on the seventh floor near the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Seeing that the coast was clear they requested their room and seconds later a door materialized on the opposite wall and the two quickly entered.

The two teens flopped down in their now self-appointed chairs, Bella's was the one left of center of the fireplace and Harry's the one right of center. Bella was the first to speak as they each got comfortable.

"Harry, Harry…what have you gotten yourself into?" Bella asked, flopping her right arm onto her forehead as she leaned her head back against the arm of the cushy chair lying across its length with her legs dangling over the other arm.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Ministry is out to make you out to be some kind of lying nutter with delusions of grandeur." She said glancing at Harry from underneath her arm.

Harry sighed heavily. "Doesn't surprise me. After the Triwizard tournament fiasco Fudge all but called me a liar when I informed him that Voldemort had returned." Harry told the witch who abrubtly sat up.

"The Triwizard tournament! They brought it back?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah. Last year, that's when the whole school turned against me." Harry said morosely as he picked at a loose thread on his jumper.

"Back up a moment Harry, I think it's time you told me about your life. You've let slip a few things and I can tell there is much more you are keeping to yourself or hiding." Bella stated.

"I don't like talking about my life Bella; it's not something that I find easy to do." Harry softly spoke, looking down at his hands.

"If we here to help each other…" Bella began. "…I think we need to be open and honest with each other. Don't you think?" Bella asked sincerely.

Harry leaned heavily back into his chair and closed his eyes. For several minutes he said nothing, but Bella could tell that he was fighting within himself, trying to decide how to proceed. He didn't walk off so Bella saw this as a positive that maybe he would open up.

Several more minutes passed when Harry suddenly sighed heavily again. He opened his eyes and stared right at her. But she could tell that he wasn't looking at her but at something far in the past, something painful for his eyes held unshed tears just on the verge of cascading down his face. She stood and slowly walked toward him and then knelt down in front of him. He seemed to not have noticed she had moved. Bella reached up and gently took both of his hands in hers. The physical contact seemed to break Harry out of whatever place he had been. He looked down at her face, searching green eyes meeting violet.

"On Halloween 1981 my life was turned upside down…" For the next several hours Harry told his story to a captive audience of one. Bella by the end of it was emotionally exhausted. She had felt sadness, anger, rage, horror and a myriad of other emotions that wreaked havoc with her ordered mind. On some kind of impulse she gathered herself off the floor and crawled into Harry's lap and pulled his head to her shoulder as he wept. It was a soul cleansing cry that Harry had desperately needed.

Neither seemed to be in any hurry to let the other go, they were just content in holding on trying to take what comfort the other had to offer. Finally Harry's gripped around her waist loosened and she reluctantly slid off his lap and sat on the floor cross legged in front of him.

"Feel better?" She asked gently. He mutely nodded. "You are a remarkable person Harry. To have gone through so much and still remain as grounded as you are. It takes someone with a strong character to go through all that and not go insane. You are sane aren't you Harry?" Bella half smiled, giving him an over the top inquisitive look that made the fifteen year old boy give a chuckle.

"Yeah, for the moment anyway." Harry teased back. Bella gave him a spectacular smile.

"Good, can't have my head of house being a nutter can we now?" She teased.

"S'ppose not." The tension in the room all but vanished as Harry looked at Bella fondly. "Thanks." Harry told her. She just smiled and gave him a quick nod.

"Morgana! It's six o'clock! I've got to meet my sisters for dinner Harry. Sorry but I have to run." Bella told him hurriedly. Without thinking she kissed his cheek and then ran from the room. Harry stood there in a daze as he touched the cheek she had just kissed.

"Merlin's beard! I forgot about Luna, I was supposed to meet her for breakfast." Harry chastised himself for forgetting about the quirky blonde he had met just yesterday. Harry sprinted to the bathroom where he washed his face quickly trying to rub away the splotchiness from his face from his emotion cleansing. Dashing for the door he grabbed his bag with the Marauders map and his cloak.

oooOOOooo

Bella entered the Great Hall and immediately spotted her sisters sitting together just filling their plates with the evening meal. As she approached Andromeda looked up and gave her a 'Where the hell have you been!' look. Sheepishly Bella took her seat across from the other two.

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of the time." Bella apologized.

Andromeda looked skeptical at hearing her sister's excuse but decided to let it go. "So what have you been doing all day?" Andromeda asked.

"Just doing some research and stuff." Bella replied as she plated some roast beef and Yorkshire Pudding on her plate.

"What kind of research could you be doing? Classes don't start until tomorrow." Narcissa asked in confusion.

Bella looked around the table before leaning forward her sisters mimicking her. "Research on avoiding contracts." Bella whispered.

"Bella are you wearing men's cologne?" Andromeda asked after getting a whiff of a musky scent from Bella.

"Then who is the boy you been snogging?" Andi smirked. Narcissa eyes widened in excitement.

"You have a boyfriend?" Narcissa squealed.

"Cissy shush! Keep your voice down and no I do not have a boyfriend." Bella denied.

"I can smell a man's cologne on you dear sister, so fess up who's the boy?" Andi pushed.

Bella sighed. "He's not my boyfriend and before you ask I have not been snogging with him. I gave him a hug and I guess his cologne spread to me." Bella whispered resignedly.

"Is he cute? Narcissa bounced in her seat eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well, he's not ugly…yeah I guess he's kind of cute." Bella relented. Narcissa squealed again clapping her hands in excitement.

"Who is he?" The middle sister asked.

"No one you know miss busy body." Bella

"Well what's his name then?" Andi continued.

"Look, not to be difficult but I'd rather not give you any details about my love life." Bella replied tersely.

"Oooh you love him?!" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't say that Cissy! Can we just drop it please?" Bella glared at her sisters.

"Okay, Okay." Andi lifted her hands in surrender.

"So you mentioned contracts." Andi asked. "Am I correct in assuming you meant Marriage Contracts?"

Raising an annoyed eyebrow at her sister Bella replied. "Possibly."

Andromeda softened her features as she looked at her sister. "So you think you may have found a way out of yours?" Andi asked sincerely.

Bella relaxed realizing that her sister was trying to be supportive. "Yeah, I think so."

"That's wonderful Bella!" Andi stated with a warm smile.

"Yeah that great sis!" Narcissa added.

"It is but…it's a little complicated and I'm going to need the help of certain…person." Bella quietly revealed.

"Who?" Narcissa asked curiously. Andi's eyebrows shot into her hairline as she saw a blush forming on her big sister's cheeks.

"You mean this mystery boy of yours don't you?" Andi leaned in and whispered accusingly. The increased level of red in Bella's blush was all the confirmation she needed.

"What exactly does he have to do?" Andi asked suspiciously.

"None of you business." Bella retorted hotly. "Besides, I'm not completely sure if he will even be able to do it or that he would want to." Bella sighed heavily resting her head on her arm that was on the table.

Andromeda rested her hand on Bella's arm, her sister's outburst not fazing the more levelheaded Black sister. "So how does this affect the contract before it's even signed?"

"If he is able to help me, it would violate one of the pre-stipulations required in the contract." She replied. "An important pre-stipulation that if violated would prevent the magic in the contract from binding my will to the Lestrange's." She added enigmatically.

Andromeda had a pretty good idea what her sister meant, but would not voice it out loud in front of Cissy. "Whatever it is you're trying to do Bella…just be careful…okay." Andromeda told her sister with concern.

"I will, and like I said, he may not be able or willing to do it." Bella grimaced sadly.

"Lily!" Narcissa suddenly squealed jumping up from the table to hug her new friend who had approached the Slytherin table.

Bella turned to see the hesitant first year Gryf approaching the table, many of the older year Slytherins were giving the redhead menacing stares. Bella gave the redhead a welcoming smile. "Hello Lily won't you join us for dinner?" Bella asked the first year warmly.

"Thank you." Lily said nervously glancing down the table at the affronted looks of the others at the table. Bella took out her wand and placed her hand on the table pointing her wand toward the other students and gave them a _'don't provoke me'_ stare. The others quickly returned their attention back to their meals.

"Excited for classes to start Lily?" Andromeda asked kindly.

"Oh yes! I still can't believe that all this is real and that I'll actually be learning how to perform magic." Lily enthused.

"Mudbloods!" Someone further down the table sneered. "Not worthy of having magic."

Lily shrank into herself and cast her eyes down. "Don't do that Lily!" Bella stated firmly to the redhead, who snapped her head up at the forceful tone from her friend's sister.

"You have every right to be here, you are a witch and I have a feeling you'll be a powerful one! Always keep you head up and eyes firm. Don't let these wankers intimidate you, always show strength and determination understand?" Bella told her firmly. Lily nodded her head.

"And if anyone messes with you!" Bella spoke just loud enough for the others at her table to hear. "You come to me and I'll make them wish they were never born." Bella turned a hard glare toward her housemates and in not so many words had declared the first year Gryffindor as untouchable. Her housemates knowing of her prowess with a wand were not in any hurry to test her declaration.

"Thank you…um…"

"Bella, you can call me Bella."

"Thank you Bella." Lily Evans smiled warmly her green eyes filled with gratitude. Harry's eyes Bella noticed. That thought brought back the conversation that she and Harry had just prior to her coming to dinner. A wave of sadness flowed through her as she had been made aware of the terrible fate that awaited this vivacious redhead.

Lily and Narcissa put their heads together as they were both comparing their class schedules; they shared four classes together and had planned to sit together if allowed. Bella hoped that Cissy and Lily would remain friends; she decided that they were good together. She had never seen Narcissa take to anyone outside of her own family as she had with Lily Evans and it brought a warm feeling to her heart. She would have to ask Harry if the two remained friends through their Hogwarts years. As close as the two girls appeared now it was hard for her to see them drift apart, but the house system was hard on friendships between those of different houses.

"So are you sleeping in the dorms tonight or are you going back to your secret hiding place? I wonder if this secret boy knows where it is." Andi asked with a smirk.

"Back to my hiding place, and maybe he does." Bella replied cheekily sticking her tongue out at her sister.

oooOOOooo

Harry pulled out the Marauder's map and tried to locate his friend Luna on the map but was not having any luck. She wasn't in the Great Hall; she wasn't in the library or in Ravenclaw Tower. Frustrated Harry shook the map and said; "Where is Luna Lovegood!"

To Harry's surprise the map change and an image of the black lake appeared with the trees boarding the north side. There at the edge of the forest was the name Luna Lovegood. "What is she doing way over there?" He mused. Reentering the room he spoke clearly. "I need a broom."

To his surprise his Firebolt appeared. He figured Ron had kept that as well, but then he remembered that the room could call anything from within the castle. He smirked when he thought of Ron's reaction when he discovers that the cloak, the map and now the broom were gone. A quick shrinking charm shrunk the broom. Harry stuck it in his pocket and then made his main to the main entrance.

Harry ignored the stares and the hurried whispers as he made his way through the castle. If he would have just paid a little attention to the conversations, he would have heard many trying to apologize to him for their behavior as he walked by. But Harry was focused only on finding Luna and apologizing himself to the blonde Ravenclaw.

Once outside the castle Harry removed his broom from his pocket and enlarged it and within half a heartbeat had jumped on it and he was streaking through the sky heading to the north end of the Black Lake. As he approached the tree line he saw a glimpse of light blonde hair. As he got closer he noticed her situation. His blood boiled hot as he sped up to reach his friend quickly.

He landed to find his friend stuck to the tree most likely with a sticking charm about six feet above the ground. She had no shoes or socks on her feet and was just dressed in a thin t-shirt and a short skirt. Her feet were blue as were her lips that were chattering.

Harry countered the spell and caught her in his arms; the lithe blonde was shivering from the cold. He cast a warming charm on her and then began to massage her feet and legs to get the blood flowing again and then moved to her hands and arms.

"Luna, Luna are you alright?" Harry asked with concern. Luna's shivers began to subsided after Harry had cast a second warming charm and her teeth stopped chattering.

"Oh, I'm okay I think. I'll just return to the castle." Luna said quietly not looking at Harry and attempting to stand up.

"Luna stop." Harry told her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit again. "What happened Luna?" She didn't answer and refused to look at him.

"Luna, please talk to me. Who did this to you?" Harry asked again pleading with her to talk to him.

"I-I thought we were friends Harry?" Luna whispered, it was so quiet that Harry nearly missed it.

"Of Course we're friends Luna. Why would you say that."

"Y-you never came to breakfast this m-morning and I looked for you and I couldn't find you anywhere. I th-thought you were avoiding me and that you d-didn't want to be friends anymore." This all came out in a rush as Luna pulled her knees to her chest.

Harry removed his cloak and put it around the small girl cinching it up around her neck and sat next to her against the tree. "I am so sorry Luna, I-I just forgot about our breakfast date, I know it's not a good excuse, but it was unintentional." For a moment Luna said nothing but then laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" Harry asked soflty. He felt her nod on his shoulder. She scooted closer to him for warmth and Harry put his arm around the girl and pulled her closer.

"So…who did this to you Luna?" Harry asked again.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." Luna replied meekly.

"It does matter Luna, no one should do this to another person. You could have died of cold out here." Harry stated a little heatedly.

"I'm sure they would have come back or the spell would have ended soon." She responded snuggling deeper into Harry's side.

"Where's your wand Luna?" Harry asked wondering why she hadn't reversed the spell herself.

"They took it from me and threw it over there through the trees." Luna pointed her hand barely coming out of the cloak to point out the direction.

Harry took out his wand and concentrated. "Accio Luna's wand!" A few seconds passed and then a wand came racing toward them from the foliage. Harry deftly caught it in his hand and gave it back to Luna.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem Luna. Now will you please tell me what happened?" Harry turned his head to look at her.

"My roommates were furious with me. They said I had gotten into their trunks to retrieve my things. No word about why my things were in their trunks. I tried to tell them that I didn't get into their trunks, but they refused to believe me." Luna explained.

"Did you tell them that it was a house elf that retrieved them?" Luna nodded.

"They still refused to believe me. The next thing I remember is opening my eyes and an older Ravenclaw is levitating me up to the tree and another girl casting a sticking charm." She said.

"They stunned you?!" Harry asked in shock. Luna shrugged.

"Don't know for sure, but I don't remember leaving the tower or how I got here. Anyway Marietta had my wand and walked over to the trees and then threw my wand into the forest."

"So how long have you been out here?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was about an hour or so before lunch when my roommates confronted me, so whatever time it is now is how long I've been here." She stated.

"Luna! It's nearly seven o'clock! That means you've been out here alone for nearly eight hours! We need to get you to the hospital wing to make sure everything is okay." Harry stood quickly lifting Luna easily off the ground.

"No Harry, I'll be fine. I'm just a bit cold. I am hungry though, I haven't eaten anything today." She said sheepishly.

"Let's go get something to eat then. We'll head to the kitchens again, okay?" Harry asked receiving a nod from Luna. After casting one more warming charm on Luna, Harry mounted his broom with Luna straddling the broom behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Twenty minutes later the pair were in the kitchens warming up with some hot chocolate as the ever helpful and eager elves had loaded up the small dinner table with enough food for a dozen. After they had eaten their fill Harry decided to try and convince Luna to speak with her head of house she was reticent to do so but eventually agreed that she would mention it to Professor Flitwick.

Harry walked Luna back to Ravenclaw Tower where she gave him another warm hug before entering her common room. Their conversation at dinner had been interesting and enlightening, as Harry learned a bit more about his quirky friend and her father who was the editor of a magazine called the Quibbler. She had promised to get him a free subscription to the magazine; she called it the friend rate.

But, as quirky and odd as she appeared at times, she was incredibly insightful and saw the world through very different lenses than most people. Which in Harry's opinion; gave her a unique perspective on things in general. She reassured him that he had more support than he thought in the castle and that things were not always what they seem to be.

She had also told him that the castle had healed itself and that the curse of the Sniveling Wingbat had been removed. She could no longer see the magic on the entrances anymore but also notice that the castle seemed to have changed somewhat, the vibrations as she put it had changed giving the castle a friendlier feel.

oooOOOooo

Harry entered the ROR just a bit after curfew and heard someone crying hysterically in the direction of Bella's bedroom. He quickly made his way there but nearly fell to the floor when he had tripped over something carelessly tossed on the floor.

Harry bent over and picked up the discarded book. Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands in comprehending frustration. It was the book from the bookstore detailing the life and murders of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had thought that she had left it at the shop but apparently had clandestinely taken the book with her.

How was he going to deal with this he thought? How terrible would it be to discover that you would become an insane mass murderer responsible for the death of men, women and…children? He could think of no soothing words of comfort to give her.

With resignation in his heart he entered her room quietly, hoping that something would come to him to comfort the distraught witch. It donned on him that this would be the second witch that he would try and comfort today and this one had comforted him earlier, the day just seemed to come full circle.

He saw Bella curled up in the fetal position on her bed, like Luna he saw that she was trembling but not from cold but most likely guilt and or fear. Two emotions he knew quite well. He sat down gently on her bed, Bella giving no indication that she was aware of his presence. She was facing away from him and perhaps not felt the bed move.

"Bella?" He called to her softly. She froze but didn't turn around. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and gave a soft squeeze.

"The person in that book is not you Bella; you never have to become her. That is Bellatrix Lestrange, you are Bella Black a strong, intelligent and independent young woman in control of her own destiny." Harry warmly rubbed her back in small slow circles.

"I'm not her yet, Harry. But I could be by Christmas." Bella choked out between sobs.

"Does this have to do with the contract?" He asked. She looked back at him and nodded with watery eyes.

"If what I read in that…that book." She growled. "I'll be married by this summer and not return to Hogwarts again until 1978 when I'm storming the school and killing anything in my way!" She sobbed.

"I won't let that happen, Bella, we won't let that happen. Remember what the Lady said, she brought us together to change things. Not just for the school but for us as well. The future for you can be unwritten and…maybe…my past as well." Harry told her, the truth of his belief evident in his eyes. Bella turned over and threw her arms around Harry's waist and hugged him to her.

She pulled Harry down until he was lying flat on his back on her bed. She cuddled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder her right arm over his stomach and holding on to his waist pulling him tightly against her. Her body had finally stopped trembling and she had gotten her crying under control as well. They lay that way for what seemed like hours until Bella broke the silence.

"Harry…" She whispered. "If…there was away, to assure that I didn't have to marry Lestrange, away to get out of the contract…would you help me?" Bella asked quietly but not looking up at him.

Harry took a moment to consider how to answer, although he already knew, that yes he was willing to help her, he was just slightly afraid of where this all would lead and how this would affect him not only on a personal level but how this would affect the timeline. Hermione's warning of the dangers of messing with the past came to his mind. But wasn't that already happening with just Bella and Harry meeting. And that _**is **_why the lady brought them together…to change things.

"Yes, Bella I'll help in any way I can. What is it that you need from me?" He asked softly.

Bella slowly lifted her head from his chest. She sought out his eyes, looking deeply into them. It was not for the first time that she was amazed at how fast she had come to trust this boy from the future. How fast she was actually…falling for him, and what she saw reflected in his eyes she hoped was him falling just as hard and fast for her.

Three impossibly short days did not seem near long enough to develop feelings like this for someone, but there was no denying that she had indeed fallen for the raven haired boy. But then again was it her heart telling her that she wanted him or was it her Slytherin brain telling her that he was a means to an end to get her out of an unwanted marriage contract, and if it was did it matter?

On this one thing Bella was willing to give her heart the benefit of the doubt and allow her emotions to make the decision for her.

"Harry…" She called to him, her heart beating wildly. She looked lovingly into his eyes allowing her emotions to flood her body. Her voice was soft and low as she spoke her next words;

"Harry…make love to me."

_**A/N: I know, I know! Its an evil place to leave this, but I've already written over ten thousand words and if I kept going to where I want to take it, it would have probably reached over fourteen. And I personally don't like really long chapters; around seven thousand is usually where I like to keep them. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter though and would be so kind as to leave a review or a comment, reviews are catnip to authors so please feel free to send some catnip my way. : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: 92 Reviews for Chapter 7! Freaking amazing! Thanks to everyone who made that the most reviewed chapter I have had in any of my stories! I'm sorry for the wait but this chapter kept getting longer and longer and I was still adding more to it. I decided however to split it so here is the first half, the second should follow next week. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!**_

Chapter Eight: Decisions

_Last time:_

"_Harry…" She whispered. "If…there was away, to assure that I didn't have to marry Lestrange, a way to get out of the contract…would you help me?" Bella asked quietly but not looking up at him._

…"_Yes, Bella I'll help in any way I can. What is it that you need from me?" He asked softly._

…"_Harry…" She called to him, her heart beating wildly. She looked lovingly into his eyes allowing her emotions to flood her body. Her voice was soft and low as she spoke her next words;_

"_Harry…make love to me."_

Harry sat speechless at the side of the bed of the intoxicatingly beautiful dark haired witch. His heart was beating so hard and fast he swore it could be heard echoing throughout the room. Her violet eyes were moist with recently shed tears and looked so vulnerable and yet so hopeful. Her hair was wild and framed the delicate but refined features of her face. She was the very image of a damsel in distress and was looking to him to be her rescuer, her knight in shining armor.

When he had read over what she had been researching through the night as she slept at the desk this morning, he knew that she was trying to find a way out of being forced to marry Rudolfus Lestrange and that she wanted or needed him to be a part of it. However reading her written thoughts and then having her ask him to make love to her was complete synapses overload for the teen.

He had avoided thinking about what he had learned all day, not giving it any real weight. Beside it was just Bella brainstorming ideas…right? But now faced with her petition he was in a word…stupefied. He did not know how to respond to this. He was a virgin and completely clueless when it came to the fairer sex. Did she really want him to have sex with her! Why? What was so important about her losing her virginity anyway?

This was just all wrong, it didn't make any sense. They barely knew each other! Three days ago all he knew of Bellatrix Lestrange was that she was one of Voldemort's most feared followers, and now sitting in front of him was a fifteen year old Bellatrix Black, still innocent, hands not bloodied by the heinous deeds of her future self or her potential future self.

She was beautiful yes but also intelligent, passionate, and he felt all funny inside when he was around her. But she was also a Slytherin, cunning and ambitious. The Slytherins he knew were not above using others to get what they wanted and then disposing of them. Was she just using him, was he her means to an end? He did not know. Looking into her eyes he saw vulnerability though…was it real?

"Bella…I-I don't know how to…to respond to this." Harry quietly spoke while trying to hide the blush on his face. "We barely know each other and I…"

"Harry, please listen to me and let me explain." Bella interrupted, she sat up on her bed and folded her legs Indian style. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking down, trying to decide how to explain all this to Harry. She idled with the thought of just seducing him and manipulating him in to doing what she wanted. But, she did not want to do that to him, not to Harry, who she was genuinely becoming fond of. She did not want to risk losing the budding feelings that the two were developing for each other. She had to be honest and upfront. Not a very Slytherin way of doing things but sometimes you just needed to be a Gryffindor and charge right in.

"Harry, you know about the marriage contract I have with the Lestranges?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"And you know that if I were to sign the contract, I would become bound to Rudolfus. Not just by legal means but by magical as well." Again Harry nodded.

"My will, my freedom to think and act for myself will be stripped from me." Bella stated swallowing hard not to let her emotions get away from her.

"You mentioned that, but, I don't understand how that is possible. How can a simple contract take away who you are and your ability to think for yourself?" Harry asked genuinely interested.

Bella took a deep breath and let it out raggedly. "When a girl is born into a pureblood family, especially a family who follows the old ways, blood is taken from them, several vials in fact." Bella began.

"Blood?!" Harry gasped in surprise. Bella nodded.

"You may or may not know this, but blood is infused with a person's magic it is a part of them, inseparable. You've heard of blood magics?" She asked and received a nod from Harry.

"Blood magic is an arcane but powerful branch of magic; most rituals of this sort have been banned by the ministry classified as dark. However, some blood rituals, minor ones anyway, are still used today by not only old families, but by the Ministry and also by the Goblins." She told him.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that the blood of infants is used in some kind of ritual?" Harry asked.

"It is." Bella nodded. "In my case and in the case of many girls born into my type of family, the blood of the girls is used to perform a chastity binding." Bella blushed but continued. "It is also used in the creation of betrothal or marriage contracts."

"I still don't understand." Harry replied cocking his head and trying to meet Bella's eyes that were looking down.

"A chastity binding is performed by the head of house; in this case my Uncle Orion. Before a girl reaches puberty a vial of her blood is used to draw runes across her body. These runes are activated by the magic in the blood and by the House magic of the head of house."

"But why is it the head of house, why can't it be anyone else?" Harry asked confused.

"There is an anchor rune drawn on the body of the girl, it corresponds to a rune that is etched into the head of house signet ring. Thus only a head of house can activate or remove the binding, because only the accepted head of house can even put the ring on without dying most horribly." She elaborated.

"Oh…okay I get that. So you think that because I am the head of the Black family in my time I can remove the binding?" Harry asked, as the gears in his head began turning. "But, how can you be sure that I can override your uncle's binding. He is after all, still alive in your time and your head of house."

"True, but I think that there is a good possibility that here…in this place, you would be able to do it." She replied a hint of hope in her voice.

"What happens if I try and it doesn't work?" Harry asked.

Bella looked reluctant to answer; again she would not meet Harry's eyes. The consequence she knew would be terrible, not for Harry but for her. She could wind up barren or something much worse.

"Bella, what are you not telling me?" Harry asked his concern ratcheting up and her sudden silence.

"It…it could cause me some…damage." She quietly stated.

"Damage?! What kind of damage?!" Harry asked in a tone that came out harsher than he intended.

"It could make me infertile or it could…kill me." Bella whispered the last part so softly that Harry almost didn't hear it, but he had.

"No! No way am I going to attempt some spell that could kill you! Absolutely not!" Harry was on his feet and yelling at the cringing witch.

"Harry…Harry! Please listen to me. I'm almost certain that it will work. You are the head of the Black Family." She argued.

"IN MY TIME!" He rebuked.

"Then we'll go somewhere in your time to perform the ritual!" Bella argued back.

"But there is still no guarantee that it will work Bella! You could be throwing your life away!" Harry shot back.

"ITS MY LIFE HARRY! AND I'D RATHER DIE AT AN ATTEMPT TO KEEP MY FREEDOM, THAN BECOME THE MINDLESS SLAVE OF A BASTARD WHO WILL WHORE ME OUT TO HIS FRIENDS AND BECOME A BLOODY KILLING MACHINE FOR SOME PSYCHOPATH!" Bella roared jumping to her feet and standing toe to toe with Harry, her chest heaving up and down. The fury and desperation was clearly evident in her tense face.

Harry staggered back a few feet and turned away from her. He closed his eyes tightly wondering how this conversation had devolved into them shouting at each other. He understood where she was coming from. She was facing losing her very self. He knew that if he was in her place that he would choose freedom over servitude as well.

"Bella, I just…I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to be the cause of…harming you." Harry's voice was soft and yet heavy with emotion. He lowered his head, his hands coming up to rub away the frustration.

"Harry…" Bella whispered and gently touched his shoulder. He slowly turned to face her, and suddenly found himself in a gentle embrace. Harry was surprised at the sudden demonstration of affection. Bella rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to die either." She softly whispered. "But I…I want to be free to choose my own path. Do you understand that?" She asked in a low voice. She felt him nod his head as he tightened his hold on her slightly. She liked the feel of his arms around her; she loved his scent and the warmth his body provided.

"Please do this for me Harry; you're the only one that can help me." It was a heartfelt plea that melted Harry's heart instantly.

Harry felt her heartbeat against his chest and was drawn in by the warmth of her body pressed against his own. He became slightly dizzy as her scent flowed through his senses. His decision made, he let out a long cleansing breath.

"Okay Bella…I'll do it." Bella's arms tightened around his waist as she buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you." Her breath was warm against his flesh.

He reluctantly released her from his embrace and took a step back. He met a smiling face and couldn't help but return it. Bella grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her bed where they sat facing each other again.

"I was able to find the ritual that was used on me and what runes were used as well so you can draw them. The problem is getting another vile of my blood." She stated.

"W-What, what do you mean draw the runes and a vial of your blood? I thought all I had to do was release the binding?" Harry stuttered.

"Well yeah, you have to reverse the process and that requires that my blood and the runes need to be re-drawn with the addition of the cancelling rune." She stated staring at a worried looking Harry.

"I-I don't know how to d-draw runes or activate them." Harry explained.

"I can help you practice them before we perform the ritual and your own magic through the signet ring will activate them."

"And where exactly do I have to draw these runes?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

Bella blushed but kept her eyes locked with Harry's. "You'll have to draw them on my body, Harry. I'll have to be…disrobed for the ritual." Her blush deepened at the thought of Harry seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

Harry's brain froze again as he processed what he thought she was saying. Seeing his frozen terrified features Bella nearly chuckled.

"You mean you have to be…you know…"

"Nude Harry?" She asked with a humorous smirk. "Yes Harry I'll have to be nude." She was rewarded by a nearly catatonic Harry who's eye went completely unfocused.

Bella took his hands in hers. "I trust you Harry. And believe me I'll probably feel more embarrassed than you will." She chuckled. Harry just numbly nodded.

"Now, Uncle Orion would have stored my blood somewhere at Grimauld Place. I'm sure there will still be some there. They took about six vials of blood from me after all, you know just in case they needed it. The Blacks never dispose of anything that can be of value.

"Can't you use some of your own blood…you know from you now?" Harry asked.

"No, it has to be from the blood that was first taken from me. Don't know why, but that's what the text said."

"That could be a problem them, seeing as how I'll have to wait till the Yule break before I can return to Grimauld Place." Harry sighed.

"What about calling your house elves? As head of house you should be able to call them to you?" Bella offered.

"Do you think it would work through Hogwarts Wards?" Harry replied.

"Well the lady has been pretty accommodating so far, perhaps she'll let them through." She offered.

"Well, no harm in trying I guess. Kreacher! I need you." Harry yelled out. A few seconds later there was a small pop that had both teens turning to see an ancient looking elf bowing so low that his pointy nose was touching the floor.

"Young master is calling for Kreacher." The high gravelly voice intoned.

"I was, good to see you Kreacher. How is the mistress?" Harry asked the diminutive elf.

"Mistress is missing you already and is hoping you are representing the family well here at Hogywarts." Kreacher informed Harry.

Kreacher then realized that there was another human in the room. His eyes widen as he recognized the young witch.

"Mistress Bellatrixi! What is you doing here and why is you appearing so young? Did you escape from the wizard prison?" The startled elf stated wringing his tea towel toga he was wearing, and looking worriedly at Harry and back to the dark witch.

"Hello Kreacher." Bella said kindly.

Kreacher looked up at her and had a confused look on his face. "Miss Bellatrixi is having Black Family magic again. How is it possible, she marrying nasty Lestrangy, and Black magic gone?"

"What do you mean Kreacher, about her having Black Family magic." Harry asked.

"When Miss Bellatrixi is bound to Lestrangy, she loses Black Family magic and inherits Lestrangy magic. But she has the noble Black Family magic back. How is this possible?" The elf looked accusingly at Bella.

"It's a little hard to explain Kreacher, but this is not the Bellatrix of our time, but from twenty-five years ago." Harry explained.

"Kreacher is confused but her magic tells me she is Bellatrix Black." Kreacher approached Bella looking closely at her.

"Harry is telling the truth, I am Bellatrix Black." She confirmed to the old elf.

"It is good seeing you again Miss Bellatrixi. So what can old Kreacher do for you young master?" He said turning back toward Harry.

"Kreacher, do you know where Orion Black has placed the blood vials of the Blacks?" Harry asked hoping Kreacher knew of what he was speaking.

"Kreacher is knowing where all the vials of blood for the noble House of Black is kept." He replied looking at Harry oddly. "Why does young master want to know this?"

"I'm trying to help Miss Bellatrix and I need you to bring me the vials containing her blood." Harry informed him. "Can you do this for me?"

"Aye, Kreacher can do this but Kreacher is curious as to why?" The old elf asked.

"All you need to know is that it is to save her from a terrible fate." Harry told him sternly. "Now go and bring back her vials please. And thank you Kreacher."

"Kreacher lives to serve the most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Kreacher bowed low and with a soft pop was gone.

"Well that went well." Bella stated as she sat back down on her bed.

"Yeah." Harry replied sitting in front of Bella again.

"Thank you again for doing this for me, Harry." She told him warmly.

"I just hope I don't…well you know hurt you in anyway." Harry grimaced.

"I know it will work Harry, I have a good feeling about it." She told him grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

They jumped when Kreacher suddenly appeared carrying three vials with a red liquid substance in them and an empty picture frame.

"Here is Miss Bellatrixi's vials master." Kreacher handed the vials to Harry.

"What's up with the picture frame?" Harry asked curiously.

"Mistress was wanting Kreacher to bring her spare frame to you. She is curious about what you and Miss Bellatrixi is doing."

"Um…okay. Is she in it right now?" Harry asked with some trepidation.

"You's be needing to tap the frame with your wand to activate it and then call her to you, master." Kreacher informed him.

"Okay then." Harry said distractedly. "Um…I'll be sure to call her up presently." Harry told the elf.

"Is young master needing anything else." Kreacher asked tiredly. "All this popping about is tiring poor old Kreacher."

"No Kreacher, nothing else. Go back home and rest. If I need anything else I will call Dobby." Harry told the old elf and jumped when the old elf spoke to him.

"Is young master not happy with Kreacher's service! I am old but I still takes care of the House of Black! I is not helpless master!" Kreacher argued.

"Kreacher I did not mean to offend you. You have been an excellent servant and caretaker to our Noble House, and one day I will proudly add you head to those of your predecessors who have honored our house and whose heads are displayed for all to see." Harry replied getting an amused smirk from Bella.

"Forgive poor old Kreacher, Kreacher not yet use to other elves in my mistress's home. But I is always willing to serve." Kreacher bowed and with a pop was gone.

"Wow, he hasn't aged well." Bella commented on the state of the old elf.

"Well he was alone in the house for quite some time. I'm sure that had to have had an effect on the poor thing." Harry defended.

"So what are you going to do with Aunt Walburga's portrait?" Bella asked looking at the large ornate frame.

"Don't know. Guess I'll hang it in the sitting room, but I don't see a reason to do it right now, maybe tomorrow or…next week." Harry chuckled.

"So um…I have the runes diagramed for you on some parchment and the incantation you will need to memorize." Bella told him nervously turning around and pulling some parchment from a desk. She handed him the instructions and nervously pushed some loose hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

Harry took the parchments and looked at the runes." They seem complicated." Harry worriedly commented.

"Not too difficult Harry, I'll help you practice them until your confident enough to draw them on your own." She offered reassuringly.

"How long do you think it will take?" He asked sorting through the parchments.

"I hope to have you ready by next weekend." She bit her lip nervously.

"By next weekend?!" Harry gasped. "T-that s-soon?" Bella nodded vigorously.

"You can do it Harry, I know you can." She reaffirmed her belief in him.

"So after we um…after we do this, you will be free of the contract?" He asked taking a seat on her bed and facing her. She took a seat in front of him and took his hands in hers; she looked down at their clasped hands and answered his question.

"Not quite, Harry." She began and took a steadying breath. "That's just the first part of what needs to happen. With the binding broken then I can…do the most important part that will invalidate the contract." She softly spoke.

Harry apprehensively asked. "What does the second part entail?"

Bella fidgeted a bit as she plucked up her courage to continue. She knew that this would not be easy to ask. And logically she knew that anyone could fulfill the second part but she wanted it to be Harry. She did not know why, but she knew, she knew that somehow Harry's and her life were somehow intertwined. Her quick feelings for him were evidence enough for her that he was someone special and she wanted to pursue those feelings further.

"Harry…it has to do with what I asked you to do for me when you first came in. Harry…I need you to…no, no, I mean I _would _like for you to make love to me." Her voice was again soft and pleading. She saw the look of shock and confusion on his face and needed to explain to him why.

"Harry, please listen to me. The-the contract is a binding magical item. The parchment it is written on is called Blood-Parchment; it is infused with my blood. The blood acts as a catalyst to activate the runes imbedded within the parchment. The runes are for a compulsion charm so strong that it is similar to the Imperious curse. It blocks the free will of the person whose blood is added to the parchment. My blood Harry."

"But how does the act of us making love change that?" Harry asked a bit embarrassedly.

"First let me tell you how it binds me to Lestrange. When Rudlophus and his father sign the contract Rudolfus will use a blood quill. It is a quill that magically uses your own blood as ink." Harry gasped in horror.

"Now, when he signs, his blood mixes with the Blood-Parchment but the runes under where he signs creates an ownership bond with my blood. It allows him to literally control me and my magic. This can only happen after I sign my part and my blood soaks into the parchment and then activates all of the runes within the document."

"I still don't understand Bella, how does it changes things if we…you know." Harry asked again.

Bella scooted closer to Harry until they were sitting knee to knee. She held his hands in her lap and continued looking deeply into his eyes. "Because Harry, the blood in the parchment, has to be identical to the blood of the signer. It's part of the binding magic. If we were to make love…and you would need to…um _finish_ in me." Bella blushed profusely but continued.

"When we make love our…fluids will mingle and cause a slight chemical change to my blood chemistry. This change, though small, will be enough to not match the blood in the parchment. Thus the binding will not activate, and it will invalidate the contract further by me not being a virgin as stipulated in the writing." Bella finished looking hopeful for acceptance in Harry's eyes.

"So…um…so if we make love, you'll be completely free of the contract and Lestrange?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes Harry, yes! I will then be free." Bella told him expressively.

Harry looked down at their clasped hands deep in thought. Her hands were soft and warm. He squeezed them gently and half smiled as he felt her squeeze back. Harry felt like his head was spinning, so much information seemed to be warring inside his mind. She had literally dropped a bomb on him and he did not know if he was up to the task. Rituals and spells, contracts and blood, it was just so overwhelming.

He really wanted to help her, not just because he was beginning to fancy her, he realized it while they were walking in Hogsmeade with her arm in his, but because it was the right thing to do. No one should be forced against their will to do anything, especially having your free will taken from you.

Taking a steadying breath he made up his mind, he knew that this would definitely change the nature of their relationship once they had freed her. He was also aware that this would be the first big change to the timeline and briefly wondered what the repercussions would be. He gently squeezed her hands again and then looked up into her deep violet pools.

"I know this can't be easy for you, and I know that to lose who you are Bella would be a great loss to not only you but to…me as well." Harry's gentle words and blushing face made Bella smile.

"When I first found out who you were, I admit I was a little worried and was waiting for something awful to happen." Harry chuckled softly. "But I have come to see you for the remarkable person that you are and never in a million years would I have imagined wanting to get to know someone more than you Bella. And I would hate to lose the opportunity to get to know Bellatrix Black much better." Harry grinned.

"What I'm trying to say, however awkwardly, is that…I willing to do whatever it takes for you to keep your freedom." Bella with happy tears in her eyes launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly and without thinking crushed her lips to his. Bella's forward momentum pushed Harry over landing on his back on her bed with Bella lying right on top of him.

The hard kiss soon softened and then became searching as Bella explored his lips with her own. Slowly, gently she moved her lips over his and soon Harry was responding in kind. There was no thinking no wondering there was only raw emotion that was driving the two teens to explore what had up to now been undiscovered territory as the both enjoyed their first real kisses from a member of the opposite sex. It was only the need for air that broke the two apart finally. Bella's forehead was resting on Harry's their eyes locked on each other.

"Wow!" They chorused simultaneously. They lay there just staring at each other for several minutes, neither in any particular hurry to move until Harry became aware of a _growing_ problem. Harry was saved however as both of them jumped at hearing a loud buzzing sound. The two red-faced teenagers look to the source of the noise and found the picture frame that Kreacher had brought vibrating madly.

"I guess aunt Walburga wants to talk." Harry shook his head. "I better hang her up before she gets too upset." Harry stated swinging his feet off the bed and picking up the empty portrait.

"Why don't we hang it in the sitting room above the mantle of the fireplace?" Bella offered standing up and straightening out her clothes.

"Good idea." Harry told her as they left Bella's room, Bella slipping her hand into Harry's as they walked. Harry grinned blushingly at the gesture which pleased Bella immensely.

With a sticking charm in place, the gilded portrait frame had been hung just above the mantle. Harry took out his wand and then looked to Bella. "Ready for this?" He asked.

"Let's say hello to the old woman." Bella smiled. Harry tapped the frame and then stood back. Bella took his hand again and stood closely by his side. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm staking my claim to you milord." She smiled warmly. "And I'm sure once she discovers what we plan to do she might be more accepting of it. In my time line she thought very highly of the Lestranges, her own sister had married into the family. So she was accepting of the contract between our two houses."

"So you think she will be happy about us…being together? Are we together?" Harry asked timidly.

Bella smiled beautifully and brought her lips to his again in a soft but loving manor. "I'm in if your in." She stated the smile reaching her sparkling eyes.

"I think I'd like that." Harry replied with a goofy smile.

"Then its official." Bella stated. "You're all mine milord." She giggled demurely.

"Aunt Walburga!" Harry called out. A second later a tall salt and peppered haired woman with gray eyes and sharp aristocratic features appeared and sat in a large wingback chair.

"Well it's about time young man. Kreacher has been back for more than an hour! What took you so long to…Oh!" The former mistress of House Black said now taking stock of the two teens in front of her.

"Bless my soul, is that really you Bellatrix?" The portrait asked.

With a small courtesy, Bella responded. "Yes Lady Black, it really is me." Bella informed her respectfully.

"Amazing!" She said. "I did not believe Kreacher when he informed me, but here you are. And from the past no less." The Black Matriarch said in an astonished voice. She then saw the teen's intertwined hands.

"And what is the meaning of this?" She asked petulantly pointing at their joined hands."

"It's a long story Aunt Walburga." Harry began.

"I have all the time in the world Harry, so explain yourselves."

For the next two hours the teens explained everything that had happened to them from the moment they had entered Hogwarts three days ago. To say Walburga Black was stunned was a serious understatement of the obvious. She had listened to the couple only interrupting when she wanted clarification, time travel or whatever this was, was beyond her comprehension but she couldn't argue the fact that a teenage Bellatrix was standing in front of her.

In the end and after much persuasive arguing the teens convinced her to support them in their cause. She also told Harry that she would be continuing his education as Lord Black and his instruction in Black Family magic and of course strengthening his mind with training in occulumency. Bella unsurprisingly we quite adept at the skill and volunteered to help as well.

It was nearly one in the morning when the two teen returned to their bedrooms after a quick ten minute goodnight kiss. Tomorrow was the first day back to classes for both of them and neither was looking forward to it.

Harry surprisingly slept well. His dreams for once didn't involve the re-birth of the Dark Lord or the death of Cedric Diggory, but surrounded the raven haired witch that slept next door. He could still taste her lips on his and smell the lingering scent of the flowery perfume she wore.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He opened up the door and froze as he watched a wet and very naked Bella stepping out of the large pool sized bath tub and reaching for a towel. Her back was to him and he did not see anything inappropriate as he watched her wrap the large fluffy towel around her torso.

Bella happened to glance back over her shoulder and noticed Harry staring in a daze at her. Her blush went from her face and down her neck and chest. Fortunately for her she was facing away from him and he could not see.

She smiled shyly at him and walked to her door; she opened it and walked in only pausing for a moment to send him a quick wink. The door closed behind her and she fell against it hard her face burning from embarrassment at being seen in the all together.

Harry finally came to his senses when the echo from the door alerted him that she had left the room. For a moment he replayed over and over again in his mind what he had just seen. The most perfect derriere that he had ever seen. Well to be honest it was the first and only naked derriere that he had ever seen…and it was spectacular.

A half hour later, Harry was finally bathed and dressed in his school robes and was headed to the sitting room where he was greeted by a still blushing Bella. Though blushing, Bella couldn't resist a chance to tease Harry.

"Did you see anything you liked this morning milord?" She asked mischeviously.

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he tried to formulate words, but the reintroduction of the image he had seen earlier was now foremost in his mind. It took a minute or two but Harry found his voice.

"I saw the most spectacular thing I have ever seen." Harry replied with a glazed over look. Bella giggled at his reaction.

"What is this? What are you referring to dears?" Aunt Walburga asked, suddenly announcing her presence and looking suspiciously at the two teens.

"Oh nothing Aunt Walburga, just teasing Harry." Bella replied to the portrait.

"Impertinent youth." The Black matriarch grumbled. By the matching blushes she could see on the two youths she could just imagine what they were talking about.

The two enjoyed a light breakfast, neither really looking forward to the day but determined to get through it. Harry received some last minute advice from Walburga who told him to walk tall and proud and put to heal all those who would challenge House Black. This advice got a chuckle from Bella who remembered receive the same advice from her parents.

Hand in hand they walked to the door that opened up on the seventh floor. Harry pushed it open but neither teen moved. They stared nervously at the empty hallway, schoolbags on their shoulders. The silence seemed to stretch.

"Wish we could just go together." Bella spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Me too." Harry replied with a sad smile.

"Maybe it is something we should look into." Bella told him turning her gaze upon him.

"I think if the 'Saviour of the Wizarding World were to just up and vanish it would cause quite the uproar." Harry smirked.

"To hell with them Harry! It's not like they have treated you well, you don't owe them anything." She replied squeezing his hand.

Harry was pensive for a moment. 'What if I did just leave?' He mused. 'No one in Bella's time knows me; I'm not even a twinkle in my parent's eyes yet. I could probably find away to get a fake identity. I could load up enough Galleons from the Black vault in my time and just disappear into Bella's.' It was an interesting idea.

But then Harry thought about what he would leave behind. His friends. 'What friends? They abandoned me.' He amused. 'There is Luna, she is a sweet girl but I really don't know her that well, but I'd feel bad if something happened to her.' He tried hard to think of some other reason to stay but for the life of him he could not find one. The only scrap he could find was what Luna had said the day before that he had more support than he realized and that there was some curse that had been turning the student-body against him.

Maybe he could give it a couple of weeks, and if things hadn't improved maybe he could just go to the past. Although, Voldemort is on the rise in Bella's time and would soon throw the Wizarding World in to a brutal civil war. Either way he knew deep down that he and Voldemort were destined to confront each other. In the graveyard Voldemort had mentioned a prophecy about the two of them and that Harry would not be allowed to live. So he knew that the evil wanker would not leave him be.

But what if he could stop him before he got powerful enough to start the first war? With his access to the past and everything about the first war documented including where attacks occurred and battles fought. It could save a lot of lives, maybe even his parents. Going to the past was looking better and better the more he thought about it.

Harry turned to look at Bella with a mischievous grin. "What if I did do just that Bella, just go to your time?"

"Are you serious Harry?" Bella asked in surprise. "I was thinking of coming with you to your time. I would be free from the Lestranges and all the drama with my family that will be created once we break my binding and foil the contract."

"I guess we both have reason to escape our own times. Either way, we will still have Voldemort and Deatheaters to deal with. I was just thinking that if we concentrated our efforts in the past we could stop Voldemort before he ever causes a problem." Harry said.

"Are you daft Harry? Why would you want to even get involved with that monster? I say we just head off to America or the continent, and leave all this behind."

"Bella, we could save a lot of innocent people from getting killed including…my parents and Sirius. And besides Voldemort has a personal interest in me and I don't think we can run far enough away that he would not find us. And in the past he doesn't know I exist yet." Harry argued.

"I don't know Harry." Bella sighed.

"Also, remember, Hogwarts brought us together to try and changes things from happening the way they did. Voldemort is the cause of trouble in both our times, and I'm sure us packing up and leaving isn't going to change the past from repeating itself."

"Oh sure, guilt me into agreeing with you." Bella glared at the boy.

"So I guess for now, I need to continue to go to my time and get as much information on the first war that I can." Harry sighed.

"Well I know several in Slytherin House right now who are either members of Voldemort's movement or sympathizers to his cause. I can keep my eyes and ears open for anything else of interest. In fact, I've been invited to a meeting of his youth supporters on the eve of Samhain." Bella told him.

"What?! You're not going are you? It could be dangerous." Harry asked with worry.

"It's just kind of a recruitment meeting I think. They want me to join it fairly badly, so I don't think they'll do anything to me or try and do anything that will turn me off from their little group." She told him, but Harry didn't look happy.

"Will the Lestranges be there?" Harry asked her.

"I suppose he will. He is actually the leader of the youth movement at Hogwarts." She replied.

"It sounds like it would be a perfect opportunity for him to try and get some payback for what you did to him the other day." Harry observed.

"I know how to take care of myself Harry. I've been doing pretty well defending myself for some time now." She snapped back a little harsher than she intended.

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself…just be careful is all I'm saying." Harry apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so curt." Bella replied wrapping her arms around Harry. "We better get going or will be late for our first class. We'll talk about this later okay."

"Sure." Harry replied. They hugged each other tightly again and with a quick peck on the lips from Bella they stepped through the door.

The first class of the day for Harry was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Trudging to the class room he noticed the looks he was receiving as he passed. Some were still hostile while others were…remorseful?

He entered the classroom and decided to take a desk at the back of the room closest to the door. He looked around the room at the many students who were already there. Not surprisingly he noticed Hermione at a desk in front of the room. Her hair seemed to be a lot bushier than normal, like she hadn't brushed through it in days.

She must have felt his gaze on her because she turned around to look at him. He nearly gasped at her appearance. She was pale, very pale except for the raw looking skin around her eyes which was red and blistered like she had been crying non-stop. She had a pained look in her face that screamed regret and sadness.

She looked like she was about to say something to him but her mouth just opened and closed several times before she seemed to give up on what she wanted to say in frustration. Oddly enough Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil took seats on either side of Hermione. Lavender put her arm around the distraught bookworm and leaned in to whisper something into her ear. Hermione nodded jerkily.

Hermione then proceeded to gather her things up and stood from the desk. In her hand she had a rolled up piece of parchment. She walked straight up to him and placed the scroll on his desk with a watery but hopeful smile before exiting the classroom. Harry picked up the scroll and watched as Hermione seemed to burst into tears and left the classroom. Before he could read whatever was on the scroll, is other former friend walked in followed by one of his former roommates Seamus Finnegan.

"What did you say to my girlfriend Potter?!" Ron spat at his former friend.

"I have no idea what you're on about Weasley. What girlfriend?" Harry replied with a mock look of confusion.

The redheaded boy placed both hands on Harry's desk and leaned forward menacingly. "Hermione, that's who! I know you spoke to her the other day Potter. And since then she hasn't said two words to me and has been in a right state ever since! So what the bloody hell did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing to her Weasley, so go pester someone else." Harry said lowly with his own menacing look.

"I want answers Potter!" Ron roared pulling out his wand from his robe. But before Ron could clear cloth Harry had pulled his own wand and was now pointing it straight at Ron's chest. Ron's body blocked the view of Harry's wand from the rest of the class and was unobserved when Professor McGonagall entered the room from her office.

""Mr. Weasley! Take your seat this instant! I will not have you starting fights in my class, fifteen points from Gryffindor, and a detention this evening Mr. Weasley." The stern transfiguration professor informed the redhead.

"This isn't over Potter." Ron threatened lowly.

"Bring it." Harry replied back.

Ron and Seamus took seats two desks in front of him. A body all of a sudden took the seat next to him. A sheepish looking Neville Longbottom glanced at him. "Mind if I sit here Harry?" The timid boy asked.

"I suppose not." Harry replied getting a weak smile from Neville.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry shrugged.

Professor McGonagall started the class with a speech on the importance of the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams or O.W.L.S. A syllabus was distributed to the class which included a lot of revision along with learning new theories and concepts as well as a heavy practical component to the class. She also announced that this year they would have a Profession's interview with their Heads of House where they would discuss future career paths.

An hour and a half later the class mercifully ended. They spent most of the class going over what they had learned over the last four years and demonstrating their transfiguration skills. Harry was impressed with himself; he usually struggled with transfiguration but all the training he did for the Tri-Wizard Tournament had sharpened his skills tremendously.

"Mr. Potter, a word please before you head off. You have a break this period yes, since dropping Divination?" McGonagall called to him as everyone was packing up their things to go to their next class.

"Yes Professor." Harry grimaced and wondered why she wanted to speak to him. As the last student exited Harry made his way up to the front of the class.

"Come up to my office Potter, I think we should make ourselves comfortable." She told him. Now he knew something was up. He had never been invited to her private office before. He wondered what he had done now to be singled out like this.

Harry entered the office and found to his amazement that the office was warmly decorated with personal effects placed all around. Several pictures lined the walls; he saw one of a much younger McGonagall being embraced by a rather striking man with dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wearing dark blue Hit Wizard robes on her left, and embraced by another man on her right in red Auror robes. He was much younger perhaps late teens or early twenties.

Suddenly McGonagall was behind him. "That one on the left was my husband Robert McGonagall." She sighed heavily. "He was a Hit Wizard during the first war, such a powerful wizard, but more than that he was a wonderful husband and w-wonderful f-father." She choked up. Harry was stunned he had not known she was even married or that she had a son.

"The other young man…" Minerva continued with a shaky voice, reverently touching the image on the photo. "…is…was my son Richard. Robert was a Hit Wizard, a team leader, and Richard was a second year junior Auror." Minerva suddenly looked so much older than she usually did.

"W-what happened to them?" Harry asked but winced when he saw his hard as steel professor begin to leak tears in steady streams down her face.

"They were killed Harry. They were both assigned to Hogsmeade village back in 1978. I was thrilled that they were so close to the castle. I got to see them every weekend." She smiled warmly in remembrance, but then the smile quickly disappeared as she continued.

"It was June 1978; the school year was nearly over. There was a Death Eater attack on the school; You-Know-Who led the attack. The Hit Wizard and Auror contingent in Hogsmeade were quickly dispatched to aid us. It was a brutal assault, many students were killed. It had been a beautiful warm day and many students were enjoying themselves outside the castle. They came three hundred strong out of the forbidden forest. Shooting indiscriminately at anything in front of them."

1978, Harry remembered what Bella had said from reading the book she had on herself. It was 1978 and she was in that battle and had stated that according to the book she was responsible for many of the deaths that occurred that day. His heart sank knowing what Professor McGonagall was about to tell him.

"My Richard and Robert fought valiantly. I had been fighting next to my son when I noticed a first year cowering behind the fallen body of another student who was obviously dead. I left my position next to my son to assist the young girl. While I was gone two Death Eaters had surprised my son coming from the position I had just left. They didn't even give him a quick death, they slit his throat and he slowly bled out. When I returned to him his eyes were frozen wide open in terror."

"I'm terribly sorry professor." Harry whispered.

"I failed to protect him Harry, and because I failed him he perished. The Death Eaters were finally driven back and they fled. I later found my Robert, killed by the killing curse. But he took nearly a dozen of them with him before he died; from witnesses that saw him fall he had taken out ten Death Eaters before he was faced with Bellatrix Lestrange. She was just too fast for him. She toyed with him for several minutes, cutting away pieces of his body before she finally killed him."

Harry was speechless; he did not know what to say. Why was she telling him all this. It obviously was not something she was comfortable with.

"Come sit down Harry." Again she called him by his name and not by Potter or Mr. Potter. Harry had never seen this side of her and it made him a little nervous. Harry sat in a very comfortable armchair as McGonagall sat in a similar one right across from him.

"I know you're wondering why I asked you here Harry. It's simply this. I have failed you Harry as sure as I failed my own son I have failed you. I have not been by your side when you have needed me and I have allowed you to come to harm because of my foolish, foolish belief in someone I use to hold in high esteem, who said it was for the greater good.

But, no longer Harry. I know that you have no reason to believe or trust me. But I will take a witches oath before you right now that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and keep you from being placed in harm's way. There are other professors who feel the same way and are willing to swear an oath as well."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this. In years past she had ignored his pleas for help and when he had come to her when he was being targeted last year she had never defended him. Remembering all the times she had dismissed his concerns and pleas were sparking his anger and it was ready to burst free.

Harry stood up abruptly and unleashed a torrent of anger fueled accusations and incriminations for the next half hour, and Minerva McGonagall sat there and took it all without complaint or excuse. Her face showed her remorse and shame for her part in Harry's treatment over the last four years. Harry slumped back into his seat with his hands covering his face when he finally ran out of steam.

Minerva remained silent as she watched the young man in front of her. He looked so much like his father, but in that moment she saw the fire in him that was definitely from his mother. She had witnessed more than once the unleashed temper that the redheaded Lily Evans had and you immediately felt for the one on the receiving end of it.

"Professor, I don't know if I can trust anyone but myself anymore. Those I thought friends have turned their backs on me. I don't think I have it within me to trust anyone." Harry calmly spoke, the hard edge in his voice audible.

"I understand Harry, but nevertheless I swear on my magic that I will always do my best to protect you." Minerva glowed a soft white for a moment evidence of a magical oath sworn.

Harry gave her a small nod and then exited her office; he stopped short of the classroom door that leads into the hallway as the ghostly visage of the Lady Hogwarts appeared.

"My Lady." Harry gave a short bow.

"You can trust her Harry; she is serious about helping you and regaining your trust. I've seen her in conference with other professors; they are all willing to defy the headmaster on your behalf Harry." She informed him.

Harry sighed heavily. "But where was this help before?! Huh? Why are they now so interested in helping me?!" He angrily spat.

The Lady taking no offense at his outburst explained. "They were blind Harry, manipulated by one they all held as a leader of the light. But their eyes are now opened and they are repentant. Allow them to help you Harry. You and Bella cannot accomplish your goals without the help of others and that means trusting again." She explained.

"I don't know." Harry sighed in frustration. "I just don't know if I can allow myself to be that vulnerable again."

"Try Harry, it is important that you don't close yourself off to those who want to help you." She tried again.

Harry let out a frustrated breath. "I'll try my Lady, but I won't promise that it will happen overnight." Harry told her.

Lady Hogwarts smiled warmly at him. "That's all I can ask Harry."

Harry had just five minutes to get to his next class; he had been in McGonagall office longer than he thought. The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. "Bloody fantastic!" Harry grumbled heading for DADA classroom. 'I wonder what kind of professor this Umbridge woman will be?' Harry thought as he entered the classroom.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was actually over 14,000 words so I decided to split it into two chapters. That means that expect the next chapter to be out sooner than my normal update time. A lot of information was given in this chapter and I hope it has you on the edge of your seats for the next.**_

_**Please leave a review or a comment and let me know your thoughts about the story so far!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Okay so here is the second half of the last chapter. It's not as long as the first but it sets up the next chapter to come. Thanks for all the reviews! Only a little over sixty this time but I'm posting this chapter a lot sooner than I have on the others. Next chapter will be much longer. This one is just to whet your appetites!

Chapter 9: Washroom Foreplay

It had been a long day and Bella was anxious to get back to the ROR and unwind with Harry. The new status of their relationship was very exciting to the young witch and she was looking forward to developing it further. She was also anxious to begin going over the runescape that Harry would need to learn in order to perform the unbinding ritual and the spell work associated with it.

The other part of her foiling the marriage contract was also weighing on her mind. On one side it terrified her. We're talking about her virginity after all. It was a precious gift she knew she was giving him. But to her family it was a tool to form political alliances between other likeminded families. So not only was she giving up something sacred to someone she was beginning to have feelings for, but also eliminating a family bargaining chip.

What it all came down to for Bella, was that she was being true to herself while at the same time defying her family and its outdated dogma. And oddly, she was very okay with it, knowing that the fallout would be huge once her family discovered what she had done, she felt at peace with her decision. Just looking into those emerald pools and Bella felt that she had found a soul mate. No, she didn't believe in the literally joining of souls but more like a kindred spirit, a familiarity that made her feel complete. Then again it could be just her teenage hormones and Harry was rather hunky she mused…nah!

The morning had started out okay; she had not run into Rudolfus or his minions except for Lucius who was in her Ancient Runes class. Lucius surprised her, out of all Rudolfus' friends, Lucius by far was the most intelligent, not the most powerful Rudolfus had him beat in sheer magical power but Lucius was clever and calculating. Which begged the question, why Lucius wasn't running the youth movement for Voldemort? Maybe he was more of a behind the scenes individual, it would make sense it fit Malfoy's personality. Needless to say that Bella was more leery of him than any of the others.

Lunch saw the relatively good day turn sour, beginning with post from her parents. Apparently word had been sent to them about her less the hospitable interactions with Rudlofus. The letter had been scathing, her parents had been severely critical of her behavior in an almost over the top manner, they chastised her for her barbaric display which was beneath her station. They went on to express the disappointment from the Lestranges, who commented that they were shocked that a daughter from the Noble and Ancient House of Black would act in such a manner.

Bella was about to torch the letter but stopped when she noticed a small red dragon in the left hand corner just at the bottom of the parchment. It was a mark that told her that there was a clandestine message hidden on the parchment. It was a means by which secret messages were passed by members of her mother's family the Edevane's. They were an ancient Welsh house.

Her mother being of Welsh descent spoke the language fluently. Bella and her sisters were also taught to speak the ancient language. Bella tapped the image of the Welsh dragon with the tip of her wand and then spoke the Welsh word "datgelu" meaning reveal. A message written completely in Welsh appeared, but the letter still seemed to be written in code. The letter warned of the _**DIEITHRIAID**_ and the _**TYWYLLWCH**_ in bold letters and she was told to watch over her sisters closely.

Dieithriaid, was the Welsh word for strangers and tywyllwch meant darkness. Why would her mother emphasize these particular words and why not the others. Could her mother be referring to the Lestranges and Voldemort, could she be warning her about them for some reason?

Why would she warn her though? Her mother never praised the contract, but neither had she protested it when Orion brought it over for her father to read and approve. Her father more or less bowed to the wishes of his older brother who was the Head of House for House Black.

Could it be that she may have an ally in her mother? But even if she did, Orion was still head of house and could force the issue and there was nothing her parents could do but acquiesce to his will or be tossed from the family. It seemed that at least her mother was becoming aware of the coming darkness and was warning her. She would have to think on what she read and perhaps send a reply to her mother asking for clarity.

Every where she went there was someone spouting off the rhetoric that Voldemort was pushing with his **Magic for Magicals**, **Beware the Muggle Threat**, and a pamphlet on **Muggleborns: The Inconvenient Truth**. Its premise was that there was no such thing as a muggleborn, it was muggles who had found away to steal magic from real magicals in an effort to destroy the Wizarding World from the inside.

Her friend Olivia Rosier was one of the worst. Not only had she talked her ear off with the hateful rhetoric but also kept talking up Rudolfus, and how important he was in the _**Movement, **_and how he would be a rising star in the new government and how he was a beacon to whom all young purebloods should flock to.

Bella had simply rolled her eyes at her friend's ramblings and at one point of absolute annoyance told the girl if she was so infatuated with Rudolfus she should convince her father to write up a contract for her, and that she, Bella, would gladly step aside for the enamored girl.

There was a definite unease in the castle. The half-bloods and muggleborns were quickly becoming aware of the antagonism directed toward them. Of course Purebloods only made up about a third of the student population but they were by far the most vocal.

Narcissa's friend and Harry's future mother had been a victim of a nasty prank from some third year Slytherins. While walking to the greenhouses she was assaulted by the three Slytherins who covered her from head to toll in mud. They had told her that she should feel at home in the mud since she _was_ a mudblood.

To Narcissa's credit when she found out she cursed the three boys with a blistering boils hex at their genitals which had the three literally crawling in pain to the hospital wing. Bella congratulated herself for having been the one to teach Cissy the spell prior to coming to Hogwarts. Some boys just needed to be put in their place she thought with a smile.

Bella had decided to take Lily under her wing and like Narcissa, she would teach the young first year the subtle art of pain compliance spells when it came to bullies. They were a mix of hexes, spells and curses meant to torment a certain anatomical appendage of the male species. Bella had made sure that everyone knew you did not mess with the Black sisters; she would do the same for the muggle-born Lily Evans.

Lunch in the Great Hall had been very educational. She had noticed Rudolfus and Lucius holding court at the opposite end of the table with their usual sycophants. Rudolfus had produced a small satchel and was pulling rings out of it and then distributing them to those around him, about fifteen students in all including a couple of Ravenclaws. Olivia was among them.

In her potions class Bella got a good look at the ring that Olivia was now wearing. It was a silver skull with an emerald looking snake that made up the band that wrapped around the finger with the head of the snake coming out of the mouth of the skull. She recognized the motif from the book she had read about herself. It was the tattoo that all the Death Eaters had branded on their left arms. So it seems that the youth movement had a good foothold within Hogwarts, she figured that it most likely did, but now here was some physical proof. She would have to make a list of those she saw wearing the rings and bring it to Harry.

"Interesting ring Olivia." Bella commented to her potions partner.

Olivia looked at her friend since before Hogwarts with something akin to caution. "Oh…yeah." She began hesitantly. "It's just a ring of solidarity, you know amongst the pureblood students."

"Solidarity?" Bella asked with curiosity.

"Well…yeah, so we know who we can trust." Olivia replied.

"Do all the purebloods have one?" Bella asked, knowing that she and her sisters had not been given one.

"Well, um…not yet but I assume they will eventually. Well those who aren't traitors to their own kind that is." Olivia shrugged. "I heard through Malfoy that you'll be attending our gathering on Samhain. It's about time Bella, I was beginning to worry that you had turned your back on your family name and your own kind." She added a little bit more friendly.

"Yeah, I thought I might as well find out what all the excitement is about. Have you met this Lord Voldemort yet?" Bella asked, not revealing her true feelings about this so called lord.

"No, but not many have. He is very careful not to come out in public. The muggle loving ministry would love to arrest him on some trumped up charge and throw him in Azkaban! Can you believe that?! They'd lock him away for only telling the truth about the mudbloods!" She whispered harshly, keeping an eye out for Professor Slughorn who was roaming the classroom inspecting the progress of his students.

"I don't think Minister Bagnold could legally do that without some evidence that Lord Voldemort has committed a crime." Bella reasoned to her friend.

"Don't you believe it Bella! The ministry is corrupt and is pushing a pro-mudblood agenda. Soon they'll be turning over the Wizengamot to these magic usurpers." Olivia hissed again. "I wonder how they do it."

"How who does what?" Bella asked.

"How the muggles are stealing our magic! Do you think they are kidnapping magical babies and sacrificing them? That's what I've heard." Olivia told her friend. "Some say they even drink the blood of magicals they've slaughtered to somehow get their magic."

"Are you serious Olivia?! That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard!" Bella told her friend. Bella was shocked at the horrible rumors that were being spread amongst the purebloods.

"I don't know Bella, who knows what the muggles are capable of." Olivia replied with a significant shrug.

The rest of the class went by without incident as did her charms class and later in her History of magic class where most of the students took advantage of the class to catch a quick nap before dinner. Bella made her way to the Great Hall to meet up with her sisters and have a bit of dinner.

Bella made her way to the Slytherin table and noticed that Andromeda was already there. Andromeda had her head down and was reading a piece of parchment. As she got closer she noticed the large smile on her sister's face and the pink tinge in her cheeks. A small giggle then left the middle Black sister's lips as she looked up and looked across the hall. Bella followed her gaze to a handsome boy at the Hufflepuff table who was smiling back at her sister. 'Ted Tonks', Bella surmised. He was a cute boy; she had to give her sister that.

"No flirting at the table." Bella whispered in her sister's ear causing her to jump in surprise.

"Bella! You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Andromeda hissed.

"Sneak up?" Bella replied indignantly. "I walked straight up to you. Perhaps if you weren't sneaking longing looks over at your secret boyfriend you would have seen me coming." Bella smirked playfully.

"I was not sneaking looks, I was just…I was just…oh just mind your own business!" Andromeda pouted crossing her arms over her chest as Bella couldn't help giggling at her sister's embarrassment.

"So where's Cissy?" Bella asked looking around for the youngest Black sister.

"Over at the Griff table with her friend Lily." Andromeda told her glancing toward the far end of the hall at the Gryffindor House table.

"Really? Brave of her." Bella replied impressed with her little sister's daring.

"Yeah she wanted to be with her to show her support of her non-Slytherin friend." Andi said with pride in her voice for Narcissa.

Bella watched curiously as little Jamie Potter was starring at the pretty eleven year old Lily Evans. Bella had to smile to herself knowing that theses two would eventually get together. But then a sudden sadness as she remembered what fate awaited them and their future son. That thought leaped frog to another as she sought out another face. Alice Singleton, the future Alice Longbottom. She had read how she tortured the future Lady Longbottom and her husband to insanity leaving their young son for all intents and purposes an orphan much like Harry was.

"Are you alright Bella?" A concerned Andromeda spoke gently, laying a hand on her sister's arm.

"W-what? Oh um…yeah…just got lost in thought for a moment." Bella replied shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind.

"So, how goes the secret romance?" Bella asked with a grin, effectively changing the subject.

"Just fine, and what about yours? Are you going to tell us who this mysterious boy of yours is?" Andromeda replied flipping the conversation towards her older sibling.

Bella's eyes unconsciously sparkled as the thought of Harry entered her mind. The softening of Bella's facial features did not go unnoticed by her astute sister.

"My, my Bella, if I didn't know better I'd say you've fallen for this mysterious boy." Andromeda smirked.

Bella blushed hard and blustered. "You have no idea what you're talking about Andromeda, he's…he's just you know…a friend!"

Andromeda's jaw nearly fell to the floor as she starred hard at her sister, who continued to blush and look anywhere except at her sister. "You have fallen for him!" She gasped. "Bellatrix Black has fallen in love! Is it possible?!" Andromeda amusedly teased her sister.

"I'm not in love with him!" Bella protested in a harsh whisper quickly looking around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"Deny it if you like Bella, but I can see it in your eyes and on your face, you're in love or at the very least falling hard and about to."

Bella sighed heavily. Andromeda always had a gift for seeing the truth in others, it was a gift she had since she was little. It was a gift that Bella was extremely jealous of, how easy would it be to know whether or not someone was being honest with you or not just at a glance. Bella's father successfully had used Andi's gift several times when dealing with other business men he was debating on getting involved with.

So it served no purpose to deny what Andromeda already knew instinctually. Yes she had fallen hard for Harry and only in the space of three days. She was stilled amazed at just how fast it had happened. Andromeda noticed Bella's resignation and smiled.

"So does he love you in return?" Andromeda asked conspiratorially.

"I think so." Bella replied hopefully. "He's…something special and unique." Bella smiled warmly.

"So did he agree to help you with uh…your problem?" Andi asked.

Bella's smiled enlarged reaching her sparkling eyes. "Yes, yes he did." Andi grabbed her sister's hands and gave them a warm squeeze.

"That's wonderful Bella, I hope it all works out. I do hope we get to meet this mysterious boy soon though." Andromeda looked meaningfully at her sister. "He has to receive the Sisters Black's seal of approval you know." Andi smirked raising a haughty eyebrow and then grinned at her older sister.

"I hope you'll get a chance to meet him soon, Andi. But things are a bit complicated." Bella told her sister.

"Complicated? How?" Andi asked.

"I can't explain it to you just yet, but I promise that I will as soon as I can." Bella explained cryptically.

A disruption at the Gryffindor table caught Bella's and Andromeda's attention as they witnessed their cousins Sirius Black and Jamie Potter rushing out of the Great Hall but quickly being pursued by Narcissa and Lily who were both now sporting purple hair. Both Andi and Bella chuckled at the sight, to Bella's right a first year Slytherin boy also ran after the four that had just left.

"I wonder why little Severus is running after then?" Andromeda asked.

"Don't know, but I think he and Lily are friends." Bella told her sister with a shrug.

oooOOOooo

Harry had returned to an empty ROR, figuring that Bella had not returned yet. He went into his room and pulled off his school robes tossing them into a corner. He noticed that a scroll had fallen out of the pockets of the robe. He bent down and picked it up, and then remembering that Hermione had given it to him prior to her leaving Transfiguration. He had seen her in his other classes and she had kept giving him furtive looks but never approached him or spoke to him.

Between all the stares and apologies and the occasional insults and sneers, Harry had completely forgotten about Hermione's note. He looked at the rolled up parchment and debated with himself what to do with it. The angry and betrayed part of him wanted to through the thing in the fireplace and be done with it. But the noble and forgiving side of him wanted to reconnect with his onetime best friend if it were possible. He truly loved Hermione, he saw her as family a sister that he never had. In the end it was his longing to have that relationship again that won over.

Sitting at the small student desk in his room he took the scroll in hand and broke the seal on it. He unrolled it and laid it flat on the desk as he began to read.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I've started this letter at least a dozen times and a dozen times have thrown it out in frustration. How do you put into words the indescribable shame and pain that I feel in my heart and soul? How do I express the bitter sorrow I feel for what I have done to you. I betrayed my brother, the only person outside my parents that has ever shown me any love or kindness. _

_I know you think that I am with Ron…but I never truly was…at least willingly. I can't explain it Harry, but the last two years has been like living in a fog I did things and said things that I would never say or do in a million years but somehow found myself doing them._

_When we confronted each other on Saturday something happened to me it was like suddenly I had awakened from a bad dream and had control of myself again. I know you have no reason to believe me and I would not blame you, but please Harry, I love you and would never willingly betray you!_

_I tried to speak to Ron about you and what had been going on with everything after you left me in the hallway, but he would not listen to me no matter how much I argued that we needed to sort things out with you. He said awful things about you and when I tried to argue he stormed away muttering something about me needing more treatment! I think I have been controlled somehow Harry; it's the only thing I can think of for the way I've behaved toward you._

_Please Harry, I need to talk to you in person and try and fix the damage I caused between us. I'm all alone now and I need my brother. I ended things with Ron, I don't think I ever really wanted to be with him, it's another oddity about all this, Harry, I never fancied him, we are polar opposites I think that I may have been artificially been influenced to be attracted to him as well._

_Please Harry, please give me a chance to fix this, and please don't push me away. I need my brother. _

_Love,_

_ Hermione._

Harry stared hard at the letter, did he believe her? Is heart wanted to, his head wanted to just be done with the traitorous slag. But because there was a doubt in his mind to her having acted on her own free will, he was willing to at the very least meet with her and decided where to go from there. He would send her a note with Hedwig tomorrow with an offer to meet and discuss things.

Harry finished removing his school clothing and threw on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and returned to the sitting room with the parchments that Bella had given him earlier with the runes he would need to learn for the unbinding ritual.

He sat heavy in _his_ chair and got comfortable. A tea set suddenly appeared on the small table next to the chair and a plate full of biscuits. He looked at the runes but had no idea what they meant or what they did. 'Wish I had a book that could explain this to me.' The thought had barely left his mind when a book appeared on his lap.

Harry chuckled at his own slow wit, 'of course Hogwarts would have a book on the subject!' He mused. It took over an hour but Harry had identified all the runes, twelve in total that had been used to bind Bella's virginity. He was appalled at what some of them did. They were actually punishments and/or curses that the female would be afflicted with should she try and remove or circumvent the binding.

One rune would cause sterility, another would cause insanity and yet another could kill her. It was barbarism the likes that he had never known could exist between family members. How could Orion Black place such heinous curses upon his own niece? It was unconscionable! He wondered if this was the cause of Bellatrix Lestrange's insanity. Had Rudolfus or someone else not want to wait to partake of the beautiful girl and had their way with her before the binding was removed?

It was a possibility. But it no longer mattered to Harry; he realized that this Bellatrix would never be that Bellatrix if he could help it. This gave him the incentive to learn these runes and perform the unbinding as soon as possible. The longer it took to learn added to the likelihood that something or someone could harm his Bella.

It was a knee deep in parchment Harry that Bella found as she entered the ROR. She had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of Harry's hands and face. His fingers were stained in ink; he had a rather large smudge of ink that ran down the length of his nose. She saw dozens of sheets of parchment covered in runes. He had obviously been hard at work practicing.

It warmed her heart that he was so involved and dedicated in doing this for her. She walked toward him and surprised him as she took him by the shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

Uh, where are we going Bella?" Harry asked in confusion as she pushed open the bathroom door dragging him along with her.

"You are in a right state milord, ink everywhere! We need to get you cleaned up straight away." She said with a smile.

Still confused but not objecting he allowed her to direct him to the large marble sink. She turned on the tap and allowed the warm water to flow. She grabbed some soap and lathered up her hands. With a warm smile and soapy hands she grabbed Harry's left hand between her own two and slowly rubbed the soap into his stained skin.

Bella spent a lot of time slowly working in the ink removing cleaning agent into the palm of his hand, she then moved to the top of his hand. Her fingers massaged the skin tenderly and determinedly. Once the top of his hand met her cleanliness approval she moved to his fingers taking each finger individually and slowly massaged.

Bella's eyes never left Harry's as they stood there facing each other in the low warm light of the shared washroom. Her ministrations were slow, one could even say seductive, as her fingers slid in and out of Harry's, distributing the sweet smelling soap between each finger and then spoiling each finger with individual attention as she washed and massaged it. It took Bella nearly twenty minutes just to finish one of Harry's hands.

Once she finished his left hand she moved on to the right, giving the same wonderful attention to that hand as she had with the last. Harry was lost in the violet colored eyes of Bellatrix Black as she worked her magic on his hands. His breaths became short and shallow as the intensity and the intimacy of the moment caught up to his teenage mind. Harry noticed Bella's breathing and the large dilated pupils looking back at him, it was almost overwhelming the self-control he was barely holding onto.

He did notice as she had finished with his right hand and then gently took hold of both his hands and couple with her own rinsed them under the warm water. She continued to rub his hands under the running water making sure all the soap was washed off. Their bodies were pressed against each other as Bella's ministrations continued.

Once his hands were clean she turned into him and gently pressed her chest against his. He wasn't sure what to do but the decision had been taken from him as she had taken a warm wet wash cloth and gently cleaned the ink from his nose. She was so close that he felt her warm sweet breath against his cheek. He was nearly trembling now as her bodily continued to move against his as she washed his face. His eyes closed on their own volition and a low moan escaped his lips. He heard her chuckle softly at his unintentional sigh.

The cloth on his face suddenly disappeared, he felt almost disappointed until he felt and tasted the warmest and sweetest pair of lips being pressed ever so softly against his own. The kiss was slow and tentative at first but quickly became more sure and searching. The tender kisses gave way to more expressive kisses which turned to passionate.

Harry did not know nor did he care how long they had remained there but he definitely felt the loss when they finally broke apart to take a breath of much needed air.

"Hi." Bella whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arms around his neck. "I missed you today."

"I missed you to." Harry whispered back, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"Good day?" She asked.

"It was…alright." He shrugged. "You?"

"It was a little eye opening, to tell the truth." She replied not moving her head from Harry's shoulder. "We can talk about it later; I just want you to hold me for awhile."

"Can't think of anything I'd rather do at the moment." Bella giggled at his cheesy reply, but it worked for her.

"My room." She whispered hotly in his ear. Harry quickly scooped her off her feet and made his way to Bella's room carrying her bridal style. He placed her gently on the bed but she did not release the hold around his neck and in a sudden display of strength pulled the dark haired boy down on top of her for some proper snogging.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now review, review, and review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: Again you guys have been fantastic with all the reviews. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been a little under the weather. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 10:

Harry awoke from a blissful night's sleep to the scent of sandalwood and jasmine and unfamiliar warm weight upon his chest. Groggily blinking his eyes open, he discovered that his vision was blocked by a mass of black curly hair. It only took Harry a few moments to recall the night before and for a large grin to split his face. He had never snogged a girl before Bella, but he couldn't imagine anything being better.

His lips felt slightly bruised but he didn't care in the least, in fact he was reveling in the lingering taste of her lips as his tongue ran over his own lips to capture any essence of her he could find that remained. As his brain finally began to fully engage he realized that he was in Bella's bed! With Bella on top of him! He rushed through his memories of the night before fearing that he may have done something completely stupid. He hadn't…they hadn't…had they?!

Harry's hands went to his own chest…he no longer had his sweater on! 'Sweet Circe!' his mind raced. His other hand that was wrapped around Bella felt bare skin as well 'shite! shite! shite!' He couldn't believe he had been that stupid…what if they had…what about the curses?!

Harry's hand drifted further up Bella's back, he sighed as he felt the lacy fabric of a bra underneath his fingers. He allowed his hand to slid down her back, there was someplace else that he needed to check, he hoped he was right and that nothing…er umm…happened between them. His hand felt nothing but warm skin as his hand slowly made its way to the small of her back. Further down he traveled and…he little out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He felt the heavy cotton fabric of her skirt.

"A little further south milord and I would be expecting an engagement ring from you." Harry blushed, turning beat red as Bella's low sultry voice broke the silence with a slight chuckle.

'S-sorry I was worried we had…well you know…umm." Harry stuttered and Bella giggled musically.

"No Harry, we didn't have sex." She spoke amusedly as she turned into him and propped her chin on his chest, looking up into his emerald eyes. "Not yet anyway." She teased. "You know you're a pretty comfy pillow, I should keep you around." Bella told him thoughtfully.

"Oh really?!" Harry challenged as he tickle attacked her exposed sides. Bella shrieked as she struggled to get away from Harry's ten finger assault. The thrashing only caused the two to become entangled more in the sheets of Bella's bed and Bella accidentally pulling harry on top of her as she fell to the floor.

Harry suddenly found himself in the blood pumping position of being between Bella's toned legs that were at the moment wrapped around his waist. The two stared at each other as the giggling and laughter slowly died away only to be replaced with heaving chests and wanting eyes. They were silent for a few hormone fueled moments, just staring longingly at one another.

"Harry." Bella whispered softly. "I-I think we should um…maybe just get…uh…ready for the day."

Harry tried to quickly unravel himself from limbs and bed sheets. Bella giggled once again at his antics. His face was beet red from embarrassment as he tripped over himself several times in his attempts to get up. Finally freeing himself he brushed his hands through his hair nervously as he searched for the sweater he had been wearing when he entered her room last night.

Giving it up as a lost cause he stuttered out an apology and made his way to his room through their shared washroom. Bella couldn't help herself and laughed at the retreating youth. She laid her head on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. "That was so intense!" She whispered to nobody. "Sweet Maeve I hope I can hold out till he completes the ritual." Erotic images of her and Harry floated through her imagination as she lay there on the floor.

Two hours later the couple was dressed and ready to start their second day of class for the school year. They both stood at the open doorway again looking out to the empty corridor. Bella vocalized what they were both feeling at the moment.

"Its getting harder isn't it? Separating I mean." Bella whispered reaching for Harry's hand.

"Yeah." Harry agreed with his crooked smile.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about?" Bella asked.

"About choosing a time for both of us?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, there's just… so much to think through, for both of us." Harry replied with a heavy sigh.

"If it helps…I think you were right about using both timelines to help us in fighting Voldemort. There are already many supporters in the school right now, in my time. If we can determine from your history who really went on to become Death Eaters, we may be able to stop them before they ever get that far."

"It's definitely a thought." Harry replied, tugging at his collar and wincing a bit.

"You okay?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it's just my neck is a little sore." Harry replied grinning at her.

"Oh?" Bella asked confused. "Did you hurt yourself with all the wrestling around we did?" She grinned.

"Nope, it was from last night I believe." Harry replied.

"Last night?" She asked.

"Uh huh, it seems my girlfriend decided to give me a nice chain of hickeys all around my neck." Harry chuckled, pulling down his collar to show her what her tender mercies had done to him.

Bella smirked at him. "Well, I was just marking my territory milord." She chuckled.

"Well I'm definitely marked." He grinned.

"So, see you after dinner?" Bella asked, admiring her handiwork with a satisfied grin.

"Unfortunately, no." He replied with an apologetic shrug.

"No?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well it seems my DADA instructor and I had a bit of a disagreement yesterday and she gave me a detention tonight and infact…the rest of the week." Harry grimaced.

"Oh Harry." Bella sighed shaking her head. "First day of term and you got yourself a detention. That has to be a record of some kind."

"Well Umbitch had it coming! Called me an attention seeking liar for claiming Voldemort returned, in front of the whole class and hinted that I may have had a hand in Cedric's death! She just fanned the flames on that particular issue! There was no way I was letting that slide! And besides that, she is teaching us absolutely nothing! Says all we need is to learn the theory and nothing more! " Harry fumed. "It's like Aunt Walburga told me…we crush our enemies, we don't allow an insult to ourselves or our house stand." Harry recited Walburga's mantra.

"Harry I warned you about her! She's a conniving backstabbing bitch, and from the conversation I overheard between her, Fudge and Lucius, this is what they want, to make you out to be some sort of delusional psychopath who needs to be put in Azkaban!"

"What should I have done then?" Harry fumed not sure why she was getting angry with him. "Do I just do nothing as she drags my name through the mud and incites the students against even more than they are now?! I will not be a walking target this year Bella, I absolutely refuse!"

"Of course not!" She rebuked. "But there is the Gryffindor way, which seems to be your specialty…" she huffed folding her arms accusingly. "… and then there is the Slytherin way." Bella replied with a smirk.

"Then please enlighten me oh sage of Slytherin, how am I to respond to this?" Harry smirked getting a raised eyebrow in warning from Bella.

"With subtlety, Harry, with subtlety. I know it's a foreign concept to most Gryffs, but I have high hopes not to mention expectations for you." She bantered back. "Now, I'm guessing that her tactic is to discredit you, yes?"

"Yeah, her and the entire Ministry." Harry groaned.

"Well then we turn the tables on toad face. I doubt she has the prerequisite NEWTs not to mention OWLs to even teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'd start there. Just whisper it around about her lack of credentials and believe me by lunch time it will be all through the school. And then sit back and watch as letters from students flood home.

Personally I'd start with the Ravenclaws, there the most uptight about their marks especially those taking OWLs and NEWTs this year. I guarantee that by the end of the week the school board and Ministry will be dealing with a lot of angry parents calling for her removal." Bella assured him.

"But until then what? Do I just suffer the abuse?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm not telling you to not defend yourself. Just be smart about it. Be creative and ruthless to those who would persecute you, Harry. But do it in such a way in your position as a Lord and head of an Ancient and Noble House. Use your title and the weight it brings in doling out your revenge; use their own laws against them. You be surprised what the head of a noble and ancient house can get away with." Bella added with a menacing smirk.

"Right, guess I need to release my inner Slytherin then." Harry mused, earning a grin from his girlfriend.

"Now, give us a kiss or we're going to be late for class." Bella teased as she planted a toe curling kiss to lips. "See you after your detention then, and Harry, remember control, patience, and subtlety."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied as they both crossed the door's threshold.

oooOOOooo

Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office in frustration. He performed every diagnostic spell in his very extensive repertoire and yet could not figure out why the silver tracking devices were not functioning. The enigmatic headmaster was positive that they were all in working order but for some unexplained reason did not report on the target to which they were enchanted. Harry Potter.

One instrument monitored his health another provided his location, and still another monitored his magical core strength, and still another yet, monitored the strength of the spells that had been placed on the boy. So it was with no small amount of anxiety that had the headmaster wearing a hole through his carpets having lost all magical means of tracking the boy.

Even the wards of the school no longer provided the ancient wizard with the knowledge of the boy's whereabouts. And the portraits and ghosts had out right refused to spy for him any longer. How was he supposed to manage a school full of teenagers without the cooperation of the portraits and the ghosts? And what had happened to the house elves? They had reported that the castle had instructed them not to spy on students as well but only to report when there was trouble afoot. The castle told them?

To make matters worse, Severus had reported that the castle had rebuffed any attempt to charm or place spells on any wall, door, or any other surface where the student population were prone to go. It was if Hogwarts herself was turning against him. But that wasn't possible, was it? He was the headmaster; he controlled the school…right?

Albus felt a tingle in the wards on the circular staircase that lead to his office. "At least that ward is still working." He mumbled to himself.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in Severus." Dumbledore called from behind his desk just taking his seat as the dark haired potions master glided in.

"What have you determined Severus?" Dumbledore asked his confederate.

"A complete reversal headmaster, which shouldn't be possible, even if the compulsion charms had failed, there should be a slow degradation of the charms effects. But in every student I have tested the compulsion has completely vanished." Severus Snape reported with his usual sneer.

"Interesting." Albus stated, drumming his steepled fingers together. "This is an unexpected turn, but not necessarily a detrimental one. And I admit that it was not one of my more brilliant conceived ideas, turning the student body against him. I need him malleable not broken and I may have let it get out of hand last year. We need him to experience what Voldemort experienced without actually turning the boy dark. He must understand Voldemort in order to beat him.

But I need him to turn to me Severus, but so far he has not sought my help or council, and I'm afraid he has become more headstrong than I could have anticipated. Damn Sirius and his blasted will! Who emancipates a fifteen year old and then makes him Lord of House Black! I would have thought that Lucius would be fighting tooth and nail to challenge the will." Albus in his frustration let his emotions get the best of him.

"Not to worry headmaster, the Malfoy attorneys are already making plans to challenge the mutt's sanity and overturn the will and the lordship. I'm confident that Draco will be the new Lord Black by the end of term if not sooner." Severus smirked.

"I'm not sure that would be a better option. I shiver to think what Lucius could do with the Black fortune. He would give Voldemort a huge financial advantage over anything the Order or the Ministry could come up with. It would be better that the Black fortune laid dormant and the House of Black to slip into oblivion." Albus remarked popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"That is unlikely to happen, headmaster. Even if Draco is denied the Black lordship, Narcissa is a Black and the only Black remaining that could legally take possession of the fortune. And I need not remind you Albus that she is not a political novice, she is very astute and she will not be denied what in her mind is legitimately hers." Severus remarked, brushing off a stray piece of lint from his midnight black robes.

"I'm not a political slouch either Severus, and there are ways to tie things up in the legal system that it could take years to unravel all the red tape that would allow her access. And by that time our problems will have been resolved." 'I hope' Albus thought to himself.

Albus then brought the discussion back to his main concern. "An independent Harry Potter is not what this world needs Severus. To bring order and stability back to our world he must be a willing martyr, only then will Voldemort be beatable."

"If Potter's death is all that is required to defeat the Dark Lord, I could always arrange a mishap for the pampered prince." Snape grinned an evil smile, relishing the thought of ending the Potter line. He would finally have his revenge over James Potter by ending the line once and for all.

"No Severus, it must be Voldemort that delivers the killing blow. The prophecy must be fulfilled in order for him to be beat. And Harry must face him willingly. Afterward Voldemort will be vulnerable, unwittingly killing a piece of himself when he kills the boy, thus weakening him greatly."

"I still find it remarkable that his soul was split in two when he attempted to kill the boy." Severus shook his head in reluctant belief.

"A remarkable happenstance to be sure, and the only reason he was able to return. A portion that was ripped from him went to the only other living thing in the room and thus anchoring him to this existence, while the other half fled to parts unknown. But once he has been dealt with, I will be able to get things back to the way they should be." Albus smiled thinking of his perfect wizarding utopia.

Severus managed not to roll his eyes at Albus' naiveté at believing he could actually unite all magicals under one standard. There were too many egos and ambitious people for that to ever happen. Even with all his manipulations of their society and his elevated status, it was just not possible to sway everyone.

oooOOOooo

Harry approached the Potions classroom in the dungeons where many students were already lined up to enter. You had the normal split of students, Slytherins on one side and the Gryffindors on the other. Harry sighed at the division the House system instilled in its students. Nowhere was the animosity greatest than between the House of Lions and the House of Snakes.

According to Bella, even in her time the animosity between the two houses was deeply ingrained. Harry wondered briefly about when the hostilities began and what caused them, or was it always the case since the beginning?

"Hey scarhead!" Harry cringed as the familiar drawling voice broke into his thoughts. What was it with Malfoy, did he have some sick and twisted thing for him? 'Well I think it's time to take this rivalry in a new direction.' Harry mused.

"Malfoy, I'm becoming truly worried about your behavior." Harry spoke with a concern laden voice.

"About time that you admitted you fear me." Malfoy laughed, inspiring Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle to join in, the other Slytherins realizing that Potter had a small smirk and was setting the blonde ponce up for something.

"Oh, I said nothing about fearing you Malfoy, although I am concerned about this…abnormal obsession you have with me. I mean if I had a girlfriend as gorgeous as Miss Parkinson, I would be giving her all my attention and not…uh…chasing after other boys." Harry gave a concerned look at Draco and a quick flirtatious wink to Pansy.

"I just don't fly that way Malfoy, so if I were you, I would direct your…deviance toward another wizard, there's a good lad. " Harry gave him an apologetic look and fought hard not to burst out laughing at the completely gob smacked look on the ferret's face. It seemed Pansy on the other hand was fighting dueling emotions, she wanted to defend Draco but at the same time her cheeks flushed at the compliment the golden boy had just paid her.

Crabbe and Goyle just didn't grasp the word play and so did not know how to react one way or another, and surprisingly the rest of the assembled Slytherins gave muted chuckles at the expense of the Malfoy heir. Maybe they weren't all sheep. Harry mused.

The door to the classroom opened suddenly to reveal the ever so pleasant countenance of the potions master. He quickly took stock of the amused faces on his Slytherins and stifled laughs of the Gryffindors, his eyes then turned to his godson who was spluttering but not forming a coherent word and then swung his gaze to Harry who had a look of complete innocence on his face. That innocent façade alone was enough for the greasy haired professor to know where the source of the muted jocularity had come from.

"What are you waiting for?!" Snape growled. "Take your seats!" The Slytherins entered first, walking in single file. Harry was shocked to receive a couple of approving nods from the Slytherin group as they walked by him.

Harry entered in with the rest of his fellow housemates and took a seat at the table at the back of the class. He was soon joined by none other than Hermione Granger who gave him a timid half smile as she took her seat next to him. Harry gave her a curt nod but gave no other form of greeting.

"Today, some of you with at least half a brain cell will be brewing a sleeping draft; this _**will**_ be one of the potions you will be tested on for your OWLs. It is a complicated and temperamental potion that requires a steady hand and precise measurements and constant monitoring of heat distribution to your cauldron. As such I don't expect many of you to complete this assignment…unscathed." Snape finished forebodingly.

With a wave of his wand the directions and ingredients needed for the potion appeared on the large chalk board at the front of his class. Students left their seats to gather the ingredients that they would need from the supply cabinet. Hermione had gotten up quick to retrieve her items while Harry decided to hold back until the crowd around the cabinet thinned.

"I got your ingredients for you Harry." The hesitant voice of Hermione came who was looking longingly at Harry for some sort of positive interaction.

"Thanks." Harry said dryly as he prepared his cauldron for use, Hermione doing likewise.

Each had begun to prepare the individual ingredients in an uncomfortable silence. It was too much to bear for Hermione and so decided that she would have to break the silence. Harry was stubborn enough to go the whole class without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione whispered her voice full of emotion.

There was a brief pause where Harry seemed to not hear her. "I know Hermione." He finally spoke.

"Did-did you read my letter" She asked softly.

"I did…I was meaning to write you back." Harry stated calmly; that statement nearly caused the girl to break down in tears of joy.

"You were?" She choked out and received an affirmative nod from Harry. A lone tear flowed from her left eye and made its way down her cheek. Harry saw the tear and felt a tug at his heart strings, the heart strings he thought he had cut for the bushy haired girl. Without thinking he gently brushed away the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Hermione's watery brown eyes turned toward him and though he had not said it to her, she could see the forgiveness in his eyes as he stared back at her. She was about to throw her arms around him but a stern look and a raised hand from Harry let her know that now was not the time for reconciliations. Hermione gave him a jerky nod and another watery smile and returned to her potion.

Harry had reached the third stage of five for the potion and had reached a perfect lime green color which was exactly how it should have looked. It now needed to simmer for twenty minutes while the Belladonna extract was completely infused into the crushed Valerian.

"Tsk tsk Potter, allowing Miss Granger to do your work for you is cheating and I will not allow cheaters in my class." Snape's sneer was almost approaching what some would be considered a smile. "Gather your things and leave my class, I will be informing your head of house about your expulsion."

"No." Harry said in a calm flat voice.

"What did you say?" Snape asked dangerously.

"I said no, your accusation is baseless and completely without proof. If you believe I have cheated then you must provide evidence." Harry replied with the same even tone.

"Why you…just looking at your potion I can tell it is not your own work!" Snape growled.

"Again I asked for proof and not assumptions. This is indeed my own work and as you can tell by looking at Miss Granger's potion she is still one step behind mine. So again, I ask what hard evidence you have that I cheated." Harry asked looking straight into his professors eyes.

"You arrogant little sprog, I am the ultimate authority in this class and my word is law." Severus spat his lips curled into a condescending snarl.

"Speaking of the law _professor..." _Harry replied over emphasizing the last word. "According to the Hogwarts bylaws all disputes between professor and student are to be brought before the headmaster and the disagreement is to be heard by a quorum consisting of the headmaster and all heads of house. Should the involved professor be a head of house, another member of staff will take his place during the dispute proceedings.

Severus was momentarily shocked, he expected Harry to lose his infamous temper and go off on him, allowing the professor to deduct points and perhaps give him a detention or two. He hadn't expected the boy to remain calm and have knowledge of the school rules regarding disputes.

"The headmaster hardly has time for your whining Potter." Severus retorted getting a snicker from Malfoy but the other Slytherins remaining oddly quiet. The Gryffindors whether in stunned disbelief or still feeling the shame from their treatment of their housemate stayed silent except for Hermione who was giving him a look of awe.

Harry smiled a little eerily at the Potions Professor. "Is it my understanding then professor that you are refusing to fulfill your _obligation_ as a _contracted_ professor of this institution in taking our disputation to the headmaster?

If that is the case professor, then I'm forced to remind you that by doing so you are violating my rights as a student and by subverting the only form of arbitration at this school, I will be forced to act in my role as head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and bring formal charges against you in the only other place of arbitration left to me and that would be in front of the Wizengamot, where I will call in to question you fitness to teach and impartiality or lack thereof as a professor." Harry glared at the man.

And there it was! Harry had forced the professor into a corner where he either had to face Dumbledore and the other House heads and prove his case, where he had no delusions that the other professors would side with him, or be brought before the Wizengamot where the outcome was far less certain. The older houses and even many of the younger ones would side with Potter just to get into the good graces of a very politically powerful family even if Potter did not realize it yet.

Either way he would have to face humiliation at the hands of the person he hated just slightly less than James Potter. The thought sickened him, but he had done this to himself. 'When did Potter get a brain?' Snape seethed. He looked at the boy with a murderous stare and though wandless at the moment looked poised to strike at the green eyed boy.

Harry noticed the posturing of his potions professor and wondered should he push him just a little bit more to see the man completely unravel or to let it go for now. With a calculating smirk he continued.

"If you push me professor I will _**destroy**_ you publically to such a degree that you would be lucky to get a job squeezing pus out of a bubertuber pod. You have pushed and intimidated me for the last time Snape. The line has been drawn…cross it at your own peril." Harry warned the hateful man.

The entire class gasped at the not so subtle threat, and was completely on the edge of their seats to see how this power struggle would end. Snape's lips twisted and curled as he attempted to speak, with some painful looking facial distortions he finally broke his silence.

"Headmaster's office, now!" He growled out slowly and then Harry watched the overgrown bat sweep from the classroom presumably to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh my god Harry, what have you done? " Hermione gasped fearing for her friend.

"What is within my rights, Hermione, I thought of all people you would have known that clause." Harry stated with a raised eyebrow. Hermione demurely shook her head.

"I'm sorry I was not aware of it, if I had known about it I would have suggested back in first year." She stated apologetically. "Is there anything I can do for you know?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry turned to her and gave her a small yet warm smile. "Yeah would you mind finding Professor McGonagall and let her know what happened and to meet me in the headmasters office."

"Of-of course Harry." Hermione replied the left heading for the Transfiguration classroom. Harry then made his way to Dumbledore's office.

oooOOOooo

"Bella, did you see the Prophet this morning?!" Andromeda Black asked her sister in a hushed whisper after finding her in the Library buried behind a mountain of books.

"Hmm, what?" Bella mumbled absently as she was writing something down that she had found of interest in the current book she was studying from.

"The Prophet…have you read it today?" Andromeda asked in frustration.

"No why?" Bellatrix responded tersely, annoyed at the interruption. Andromeda forced the periodical on top of the parchment Bella had been writing on and pointed to the first page.

"Read it Bella, something terrible has happened to the Hemingways." Andromeda sniffled. Muriel Hemmingway was a close friend of Andromeda's, a third year in Ravenclaw. The Hemingway's were an old Pureblood family, not as old as the Blacks but could trace their family magic back six hundred years.

Bella looked down at the paper which showed a modest size Victorian manor house with significant structural damage, but what grabbed her attention immediately was what was floating above it a large greenish skull with a large animated snake slithering from its gaping jaw.

"The Dark Mark!" Bella gasped quietly.

"The what?" Andromeda asked, hearing her sister mumble something.

"N-nothing Andi." Bella replied without looking up from the article she was reading.

"…_Six members of the Hemingway family were all found dead this morning. The Prophet has learned through an anonymous source within the auror department who informed this reporter that all members of the family except for a Muriel Hemingway, who is currently attending Hogwarts, were all subjected to the Cruciatus curse before being killed in very grotesque ways._

_Lady Regina Hemingway, according to medical sources, had been raped repeatedly before being disemboweled. Two older people believed to be the parents of Lady Regina both were both hit with the Killing curse, no other spell signature was found on them. Two younger children ages of 10 and 8 were also found in the family room, their bodies dismembered._

_Lord Hemingway was severely tortured and was hung above the family fireplace with a spike through his head anchoring him to the wall, another large metal spike was driven through his chest with a note attached to it which read: 'DEATH TO ALL BLOOD TRAITORS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.' "_

Bella couldn't read anymore, her stomach threatened to revolt and spill its contents on to the table. Pushing the paper away from her she took several deep breaths and slowly pushed them out in an effort to get control of herself. She looked up to see a teary eyed Andromeda.

"Muriel's Aunt and Uncle withdrew her this morning; I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. What is happening Bella? Why are all these horrible things happening? I've been hearing all these whispers in the common room about mudbloods and blood traitors. I'm not sure what to make of it all." Andromeda looked to Bella for some kind of answer to the insanity.

Bella let out a heavy sigh before turning to her sister. "Terrible things are coming Andi, much worse than you can imagine. We are spiraling toward an all out blood war that will rip our world apart. Muggleborns are going to be…targeted." Bella mournfully spoke.

"Does-does this have to do with the new movement your friend Olivia was talking about?" Andi asked.

"It does. Andi…how serious is your relationship with that Tonks boy?" Bella asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Andi asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean no offense Andi, I'm just curious." Bella kindly told her sister.

"Well we're just barely fourteen, so as serious as two fourteen year olds can be. I mean we haven't pledged undying love to each other, but we do like each other a lot." Andromeda confessed.

"Then you need to be extra careful Andi, and keep this relationship as secret as possible, don't tell anyone that you don't trust with your life. Understood?" Bella told her sister in a very serious tone.

"You're talking like something will happen to us if people find out."

"If the wrong people find out about it, something could." Bella warned.

"What do you think mum and dad would do if they found out about me and him?" Andi asked a little fearfully.

"I'm sure that father would insist you get the chastity binding as soon as possible. Mum has been able to postpone it up until now and fortunately Uncle Orion hasn't forced the issue yet. But once they find out it will be over for you and Cissy as well." Bella told her.

"Not if I do something about it first!" The middle Black sister said with determination."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked her sister slowly and with suspicion.

"You have found a way out of your situation or soon will, and I know away out of my situation as well." Andromeda stated, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"You're not thinking of having…Andi your fourteen! Do you know what mum and dad would do to you when they found out?!" Bella shrieked getting a stern look from Madam Pince.

"I didn't say I was going to go out right now and have my wicked way with Ted, but it's an option if it comes right down to it. And don't get all self-righteous on me Bella, I figured you are planning something similar. I just don't know how you're getting around the ritual. Whatever it is will most likely be dangerous, so don't lecture me on what I should and shouldn't do. I'm supporting you and I'd like to think I have your support in return!" Andromeda replied shortly.

Bella grimaced and rubbed her face in exasperation. She stared at her younger sister long and hard for a few moments but could not argue her points. She herself was planning to do something that had the potential of causing great harm to herself, but her freedom was worth the danger involved and had to concede that her sister had every right to choose her path as well.

Sighing in defeat Bella nodded her surrender. "Just be very careful Andi." Bella finally said.

"It's not like they would disown me or something." Andromeda grinned. "Mum wouldn't allow it."

Bella smiled albeit weakly. "Alright Andi."

Bella gathered up her research and placed it in her bag, if Andromeda had been more observant she would have notice that she had several books from the restricted section, many dealing with curses and how to create a chain curse that would affect one linked object to its other parts.

The idea had come from Harry although he had no idea that it had. Harry had informed her that the Dark Mark from what he was able to gather was a form of not only identification with confederates but a way of communication as well. A Protean Charm.

Bella suspected that perhaps the rings that Rudolfus had distributed to the other assumed youth Death Eaters was in fact a Protean charm used to communicate to each other. If that were true she might be able to use the rings as a way of distributing a curse to all those who wore one. If it were possible she could take down every student who wore one in one swift blow. In as much as the rings were in constant contact with the skin it was plausible. But how to get the curse to piggyback on the signal was the problem.

She would have to figure out a way to weave it and the transmission together. She was okay with charms but this was well above her level of expertise. She would need to work up an arithmetic charm and obtain one of the rings to see if she could decipher the charm lattice used on the ring. Once she knew the lattice on the ring she could begin experimenting on her piggyback charm.

The plan was taking shape but she needed more advanced charms, arithmancy, and runes books to help her research. Perhaps the ROR could provide what she needed. The next problem was getting a ring. It would be obvious if she tried to take a ring from someone already wearing one, which meant she would need to find the satchel that Rudolfus had and steal one from there.

And there was little doubt that he would have it in a safe place or on his person at all times. But then again this is Rudolfus Lestrange and his one weakness was his arrogance and he may not of even thought of someone trying to take one, after all who would dare try something like that against the prince of Slytherin House.

She would have to keep her eyes and ears open, and perhaps get Harry to loan her his invisibility cloak for some late night reconnaissance into the boy's dorm rooms. She left the library feeling confident that her plan could work. It would certainly deprive Voldemort of his assets within the school, and if successful could be used on the Dark Mark itself.

oooOOOooo

Harry was waiting at the gargoyle statue that hid the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He was not foolish enough to walk into the headmaster's office without his head of house. If she truly was on his side now he could definitely use back-up before confronting both Snape and Dumbledore.

Harry heard footsteps and smiled as he saw Hermione leading not only Professor McGonagall, but Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Sinestra. Minerva had told Harry about the other professors desire to make amends as well and were firmly in his corner.

"Thank you professor for coming, all of you." Harry told the assembled group. "Did Hermione tell you what happened?"

"Aye she did Mr. Potter, and I must say that you conducted yourself brilliantly, a move worthy of your mother." Minerva McGonagall replied with a look of pride in her eyes.

"Well should we get this show on the road?" Pomona Sprout stated.

""Yes I think we should. That will be all Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall told the bushy haired bookworm who looked for a moment like she was about to protest being dismissed, but a stern look from her head of house quickly changed her mind and she headed to the Great Hall for lunch seeing that the afternoon classes had just ended.

Harry, Minerva and the others rode the spiral staircase up to the headmaster's office. Harry centered himself for the upcoming confrontation and mentally told himself to think before speaking and remember what Aunt Walburga and taught him about being a Lord and Head of House.

"Ah Harry, come in my boy, come…" Albus began before seeing the procession that followed the Potter boy.

"I was not aware of a staff meeting Minerva." Dumbledore spoke turning toward the Transfiguration professor.

"We do not headmaster; I am here at Mr. Potter's request, is this not a disputation resolution meeting?" Minerva asked tightly.

"I see, well I really don't believe all this is necessary. It seems to be just a misunderstanding and one I believe can be sorted out without convening a quorum." Albus said with his grandfatherly smile. On the inside he wanted to get harry alone so he could recalibrate his tracking devices, but he would need a sample of Harry's blood to do so, and taking someone's blood was an extremely serious matter not to mention illegal in the way that Albus wanted for.

"I don't think so professor. Snape accused me of…"

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected.

"That's Lord Black, headmaster, and _**he **_accused me of cheating in front of a classroom of my peers without any proof of said act but his own assumption." Harry spoke in a hard and commanding voice.

'Why you arrogant…"

"Severus!" Dumbledore warned the potions master. Snape glared loathingly at Harry but kept his tongue still.

"I'm sure you just missed understood him Harry." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

Harry bristled. "Again sir, while this is a formal meeting you will address me by my official title." Harry glared at the ancient wizard.

"Is that absolutely necessary Harr…Lord Black." Dumbledore corrected himself after receiving an icy green stare from Harry.

Dumbledore sighed heavily

"It is sir, now I would like to formerly accuse _**Professor Snape **_of slander, and to demand a public apology for his baseless accusation of cheating. Furthermore I wish to petition the quorum that it begin an evaluation of Professor Snape's teaching ability and his professors pledge of non-favoritism and creating a conducive learning environment for all students." Harry added.

"What?!" Snape snapped out.

"According to the school bylaws every professor is required to take an oath, vowing that they will cause no harm to students under his tutelage, to be fair and unbiased and provide a learning environment that is conducive to learning. Amongst other stipulations and requirements, if these vows are not met the professor in question may face disciplinary action including dismissal from his position." Harry finished with a penetrating look at the greasy haired man.

Severus chortled. "Nice try Potter, there is no such oath. Once again you show your ignorance and utter stupidity."Dumbledore nearly palmed his face in exasperation. This was about to get painful for his spy and confidant.

"What!" McGonagall nearly shouted glancing at Severus. "There is most certainly an oath! Every professor is suppose to take it before they ever start teaching!" Minerva's Scottish brogue roared through, she looked at her fellow professors for confirmation and received nods from Flitwick, Sprout, and Sinestra.

"Would you care to explain to us Albus, why he has not taken the oath?!" Minerva directed her ire onto the headmaster.

Albus knew that any explanation would be met with opposition if not open hostility from his deputy headmistress. Of course he knew why he didn't have Severus take the oath, he needed his spy unrestrained to do the things he might be asked to do…all for the greater good of course.

"It seems that in my advancing years I may have let that slip my mind Minerva." Albus decided to mislead his deputy headmistress.

"Well I think that needs to be resolved here and now professor!" Minerva told the old man.

"I don't think now would be the best time Minerva, we have so much on our plates and I believe this is one thing that can be taken care of at a later date." Albus told her authoritatively, but it did not have the affect he was hoping as Minerva's famous Scottish temper flared.

"It's the perfect time Albus! As we are here discussing Severus' apparent lack of decorum in his own classroom. And let me assure you it is not only Mr. Potter who has claimed that Severus' classes are hostile toward anyone not in Slytherin! We will take care of this now or the quorum will move for a suspension of Professor Snape until it **is** taken." The other assembled professor voiced their support of Minerva.

"Very well, Minerva." Albus stated suddenly looking tired. "Severus lift your wand."

"You can't be serious headmaster, this is an…"

"Severus lift your wand and repeat after me. I Severus Snape do hereby promise on my magic that I will…" Albus continued and reluctantly Severus made his oath, which was sealed by magic. Albus had lost a tool at the school, one that had been free from the consequences of a professor's oath. Things would now be a bit more difficult in manipulating Harry through antagonism. But there were other ways.

"Well if we are finished with our business here…" Dumbledore began.

"Not yet headmaster." Harry interrupted. "I demand an apology and an inquisition into Professor Snape tenure here at Hogwarts.

"Harry…I mean Lord Black, with Severus' oath you should see a change in his teaching. I ask that you leave it alone and allow Severus a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance Lord Black." Dumbledore replied.

Harry wasn't happy with this and would have continued to force the issue, if he had not remembered the saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Perhaps it might be wise to know where the slippery 'former' Death Eater is at all times.

"I will agree to this on one condition Headmaster and that is a public apology from him." Harry decided to see what he could still get.

"I will not apologize to this…" Snape began to protest.

"It is an acceptable condition Severus!" Dumbledore cut him off. Potter may have neutered his pet but he still had uses and would rather keep him at the castle. "He will apologize in your next class, Lord Black."

"At dinner." Harry responded curtly.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked. "Why at dinner?"

"Because everyone who was there are now at lunch telling all their friends about it and knowing the rumor mill the whole school will have heard about it by dinner. So that is where I demand the apology be made." Harry stated with all seriousness with a look that said this is not negotionable.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. 'Very well, it shall be as you asked."

Snape looked gob smacked and the turned an impressive shade of red. Snape glared at Harry and then swept angrily from the office. Dumbledore shook his head and gave Harry a disappointed look.

"If that is all, I would like to speak to harry alone." Albus said looking at the other professors and dismissing them with his eyes.

"Is this school related headmaster? If it is I request that my head of house remain." Harry asked.

"Nothing like that my boy, I just thought we could have a friendly chat." Albus tried to smile warmly to the boy.

"Perhaps another time headmaster, I really want to get to lunch before my next class." Harry informed the old wizard and quickly exited the office, followed by the other professors who excused themselves.

'Harry is becoming to defiant and to independent. I need to do something to reel him back in.' Dumbledore mused. 'And how did he know about the oath and the disputation quorum?'

Albus steepled his fingers in front of his face as he pondered over what he had just seen. 'He was too well prepared, there is only one person he knows with the intelligence to educate him in such matters. Granger! I will have to do something about this.' The ancient wizard thought to himself and then began to realize a plan where he could kill two birds with one stone.

oooOOOooo

Bella was curled up on the couch reading when Harry returned to the ROR just after curfew. He was staggering a bit and was rubbing the top of his right hand. Bella got up and wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to the couch. Bella noticed that his eyes were slightly glassy.

"Harry, have you been drugged?" Bella asked worriedly, pushing open his eyelids and looking at his pupils which seemed to be dilated. She grabbed his hands and quickly released them after Harry winced. She gently took his right hand and looked at it. She saw that something had been carved into the top of his hands. The sentence read: _I must not tell lies!_

"What the hell is this Harry, who did this to you?!" Bella asked shaking Harry gently.

"Lines." He whispered. "I must write my lines, I must write _I must not tell lies." _Harry said mechanically as he reached for a nearby quill and parchment. Bella knocked the items away from his hands and forced him back on the couch.

"What is going on dear?" The voice of Walburga Black interrupted.

"I think Harry has been drugged Aunt Walburga. I think he was made to carve into his hand." Bella replied.

"What?!" Walburga screeched. "Who dares to assault the Lord of our House!"

"I don't know Auntie; I can't get Harry to focus." Bella's voice hitched.

"Kreacher!" The portrait bellowed. Within moments the ancient elf appeared with a soft pop.

"Mistress is calling Kreacher." The old elf asked the portrait hanging above the mantel.

"Yes Kreacher, I need you to go to back to Grimauld place and bring the restorative draught in the potions lab. It will be on the middle shelf on the back wall; it will be in a pear shaped green glass bottle. Hurry!" With a pop Kreacher was gone.

"The draught he is bringing will flush out any remaining potions or toxins in his system dear. Make him drink it all when Kreacher returns." She instructed Bella, who nodded absently while she continued to try and get harry to talk to her.

Kreacher popped back into the ROR and was instructed to give the bottle to Bella. Bella uncorked the bottle and gently pressed it to Harry's lips. Harry's instincts seem to kick in because he automatically opened his mouth and Bella began to slowly pour the elixir down his throat. It took several minutes but finally Harry had drunk the entire contents of the bottle.

"Lay him back dear. It may take several minutes for the draught to work and he'll need a bucket…this won't be pretty." Walburga told her niece.

A bucket materialized on the floor next to the couch just in time as Harry began to convulse. Bella managed to turn him on his side and a moment later Harry began to empty his stomach into the receptacle.

The evacuation of Harry's stomach lasted for about five minutes before he was finished. Bella vanished the contents of the bucket, and then cast an air freshening charm for the room and a mouth cleansing charm on Harry.

Harry began to moan and cradle his hand while he lay on the couch only semi-conscious. Bella conjured a cool wet flannel and used it to gently dab at and sooth the inflamed hand that had been carved on. She then cast a numbing charm on the hand as an after thought.

"Harry…can you hear me?" Bella asked gently.

"Ug…Bella?" Harry asked groggily.

"Yes Harry, it's me. Are you all right?

"I feel like my insides are all twisted up." Harry replied gingerly touching his stomach.

"That's normal dear, the draught is a little rough, but it does the job." Walburga added.

"What happened to you Harry?" Bella asked.

"Not sure exactly. My day was a little intense but everything went well considering. At the end of the day I went to serve my detention." Harry explained.

"Your detention with Umbridge?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I sat down and she offered me some tea. I drank it and we talked for a few moments. I began to feel a little strange or maybe tired…I don't remember. She then told me I would be writing lines. I pulled out some parchment and a quill but she said she had a special quill that I had to use.

I asked for ink but she said it did not require ink. So I shrugged and began to write _I must not tell lies! _The toad face! Well I wrote a few lines and noticed that the ink appeared to be red, but I also felt the back of my hand itch. I soon realized that the ink was blood and it was coming from my own hand!

The lines I was writing were being carved into my skin. I protested but she told me to continue writing till it had sunk in. I don't know why, but I could not get myself to stop, it was like my brain wasn't listening to me and I had to do what she said. I know it wasn't the imperious curse because I can throw that off." Harry said.

"A Blood Quill!" Walburga shrieked. "That hag was torturing the Lord Black with a blood quill! Blood feud on that cow and her whole family!" The Black matriarch was wailing.

Bella was unusually quiet, but her body had stiffened noticeably. She rose from her seat and entered Harry's bedroom. A moment later she exited with his invisibility cloak in hand. Harry noticed the look on her face and it was one he would not want directed at him.

"Bella where are you going?" Harry asked wincing as his stomach was still tender.

"Kreacher! Stay with Lord Black, I have something to do."

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Harry asked in concern for his girlfriend.

Bella looked at him resolutely and spoke in a voice that promised pain. "Toad hunting." Bella then turned and quickly exited the Room of Requirement.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: What did you think? Leave me a review or a comment on how you think the story is going. I hope all my friends state side had a great Thanksgiving!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**_

_**A/N: Another first! Chapter Ten received 110 reviews! First time I have had a chapter break 100 reviews. You guys are great! I am truly humbled by the interest in this story. I love hearing back from you all and reading your thought and comments. So without further ado here is Chapter Eleven of Passageways. Hope everyone has a Wonderful Holiday! Merry Christmas!**_

Chapter 11:

Harry stared at the disappearing back of Bellatrix Black as the door to the ROR closed behind her. Her last statement caught the raven haired boy slightly off guard. If this were the Bellatrix of his time he would definitely be suspecting the premature death of the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

But she had left without him, meaning that she was going after the Delores Umbridge of her time. Bella had told him that she was not the nicest of people but he doubted she had done anything _**yet**_ to deserve the wrath of the girl who would one day become the most dangerous witch in recent history.

"Uh…Aunt Walburga you don't think Bella will…you know…do anything permanent do you? Harry asked as he felt another wave of nausea hit him.

"Whatever she does Harry, it will not nearly be severe enough." Walburga sniffed contemptuously. "She has tortured the head of our family and that does not go unchallenged!"

"In my time Auntie, not in her time." Harry tried to reason with the portrait.

"Bella will not see it that way dear, and Bella also has another motivation as well." Walburga grinned.

"What other motivation does she have?" Harry asked.

"Why you dear. She is very taken with you and she will take that woman's attack on you as an attack on someone she cares deeply for, as if it had happened to one of her sisters, she will take it quite personally." Walburga explained.

"Oh bugger!" Harry exclaimed as he dived for the rubbish bin and relieved his stomach of what remained inside of it.

oooOOOooo

The castle seemed eerily quiet as Bellatrix slowly made her way from the seventh floor down to the dungeons where the entrance to the Slytherin commons room lay hidden. The quiet in her travel did nothing to diminish the roaring fire she felt in her chest. No one attacks the House of Black like that, no one tortures her Harry.

It struck her as she walked beneath the invisibility cloak just how quickly she became possessive of Harry, almost obsessive. She had always been a passionate person; though she kept up a cool mask of indifference to those she did not consider her family. But Harry brought out a whole new level of passion within her, one she was most willing to explore. She felt she could be herself around him and that in and of itself was something Bella prized above all else.

She could not really be herself around anyone else and that was why she was so selfish in keeping him secretly to herself. She was not ready to even share the knowledge of him with her sisters either…not completely anyway.

Bella was shocked to see that she had already arrived at the Slytherin entrance, her mind had been so focused on what she was going to do to the toad faced pygmy puff, she had not realized the passage of time. She gave the password and silently entered the den of the snakes. Fortunately no one had paid attention to her entrance not that they would have seen her while underneath the cloak, but she thought at least someone would have looked up to see who had entered with the doorway opened.

Bella looked around the dimly lit commons room and noticed that there were still a few small groups lingering at the few tables and couches that adorned the room. A shock of blonde hair drew her attention to a group of four boys huddled together near the fireplace. It seemed that Malfoy was holding court with a few others including Rabastan Lestrange, Rudolfus was oddly not there.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way carefully over to the group. They did not seem to be too concerned with others hearing them as they were not speaking in hushed tones. It was the top-dog or alpha-male syndrome Bella sneered to herself. The knowledge that you are the master of your domain; hence you do not fear the presence of others or deem them a threat.

It wasn't very Slytherin in Bella's eyes. Never give a potential enemy any ammunition that can be used against you no matter how inconsequential you may deem it. Bella moved to within just a few feet of the group and tapped her earring that she had used at the Three Broomsticks to listen in to another conversation where an older Malfoy was present.

"I tell you she just disappeared!" Gregory Goyle spat.

"Need I remind you that apparition is impossible within the castle?" Malfoy asked in a condescending tone.

"I am well aware of it Lucius! But nevertheless one moment she was there and then she wasn't!" Goyle reiterated.

"Did you see her disapparate?" Rabastan Lestrange asked.

"Well no…I was following her as ordered right after dinner. She headed up the grand staircase so I followed. She went to the fourth floor and turned a corner, but when I got there and rounded the corner there was nothing there but a wall." Goyle explained.

"A wall?" Vincent Crabbe asked with a confused look.

"Yeah a wall!" Goyle spat.

"Where were you on the fourth floor?" Malfoy asked the upset boy nearly the size of a young troll.

"I was following her down the south corridor from the Library and she took the first left, and then she was gone and there was this wall about five feet down that corridor."

"Were you drunk Goyle! There is no wall there, that corridor runs to the exterior east wall idiot! There is a large plate glass window there that looks out toward the Quidditch pitch!" Lucius fumed.

"I tell you there was a wall there!" Goyle spat, jumping to his feet with his fists clenched.

'Well that's unnerving.' Bella thought. 'They have been trying to follow me, bastards! The wall being there is a little odd though." Bella reflected on it for a moment before grinning. She would need to thank the Lady Hogwarts next time she saw her.

"Calm down Goyle!" Rabastan growled. "This bickering isn't helping. Rudolfus wants to know where the bint is sleeping and what she is up to. She hasn't been in the dorms since we returned."

"Why does he care so much?" Crabbe asked looking bewildered. "It's not like he's lacking for company at the moment." He chuckled.

"That's not your concern or any of your business!" Rabastan glared menacingly at the bulky sixteen year old. "Your orders are to keep track of her until told otherwise. Or need I remind you that the Dark Lord has made Rudolfus his personal representative here and he has a personal interest in the Black Family and wants to know their every move." Rabastan hissed under his breath.

Crabbe swallowed hard and nodded his understanding. "W-what about a tracking spell on her?"

"No good, I've tried." Malfoy commented. "She must have some sort of repelling charm on her."

"Maybe we should ask her sisters." Crabbe opined.

"Not likely mate." Goyle replied. "That Andromeda has a wicked temper not to mention casts a nasty scrotal enlargement charm. Last bloke who hit on her had bollocks the size of coconuts for a week!" All the boys shivered at the comment.

"What about the youngest sister…Narcissa? She's not a bad looking bird for a first year." Lucius hummed. "I'm sure I can sweet talk her into telling me whatever I want. I do have my ways with the ladies." He smirked while licking his lips lasciviously. Bella would have unloaded a barrage of hexes on the blonde ponce right then and there if she was not already on a mission. But she would not forget and Lucius just made it to the top five of her "hit" list.

The topic of the conversation turned to the latest conquests of the blonde haired dandy, which turned Bella's stomach. While the goon squad was thusly engaged in conversation, Bella thought it a good opportunity to scout the seventh year male dorms for the satchel with the rings. If she were lucky maybe she could get hold of one tonight.

She made her way to the stairs that lead down to the male dorm rooms. Arriving at her destination she cast a silencing charm on the hinges of the door and then slowly opened it. The first thing to reach Bella's senses was the sound of a wet slapping. It was quickly followed by a female voice moaning and panting. Bella entered the room and silently closed the door. What she saw nearly made her puke.

Her friend Olivia was naked and straddling an equally naked Rudolfus Lestrange. Her fingernails scratching into the seventh year's chest leaving red marks with a trickle of blood in their wake. Olivia was bouncing up and down on top of the oaf while Rudolfus was lying motionless with his eyes closed and his arms folded underneath his head with a stupid grin on his face. Bella's gag reflex threatened to expose her as she fought off the stomach turning horror of seeing the hairy Sasquatch looking boy getting his rocks off with her "friend".

She averted her eyes and began cautiously looking for the satchel she had seen earlier. Five frustrating minutes later she finally saw it under the pillow the uni-browed oaf was lying on.

'Shite! How am I supposed to get at it without lover boy knowing? I suppose I could stun them both but I'm sure they'd figure that out once they came to and that would be the first thing he would check.' Bella was about to give it up as a lost cause for the night when suddenly Rudolfus began to breathe faster and his hands flew to Olivia's bare hips. He began to thrust in to her with abandon and within a few moments was releasing his seed into her.

He fell back catching his breath as Olivia continued to grind on him, but he had already softened and Olivia would get no satisfaction tonight.

"Get off wench I need to shower and get your stench off of me." Rudolfus callously spoke shoving the girl off of him. Olivia looked like she was about to cry as he dismissed her like a common whore. She gathered up her cloths and stormed from the room. Bella heard the girl begin to sob as the door closed behind her.

Bella was furious and wanted to kill the Lestrange scion right where he stood, not for her sake but for all womankind. No one should be subjected to the presence of such an arse. Bella in her rising anger was not watching her surroundings and bumped into a small desk in the room while she was moving away from the door.

Rudolfus stopped what he was doing, startled by the sudden noise. The eldest Lestrange brother took stock of the room but did not see anyone. But Lestrange was not a simpleminded fool like many wizards and knew just because you couldn't see anyone did not mean there was no one there.

As casually as he could he reached for his wand that was also under his pillow. He spun around with his wand coming up. "_**Homenum Revelio**_!" He cast the human revealing spell. Bella nearly wet herself as she thought she would be discovered and a fight would ensue that would surely alert others.

A few seconds passed by and…nothing. Rudolfus had a confused look on his face as he slowly pivoted around to take in the entire dorm room. Bella realized that his spell had not worked. It did not reveal her. Bella wondered if it had been Harry's cloak that defeated the spell. But what she knew of invisibility cloaks told her that a cloak could not defeat that particular spell. That's why Rudolfus had cast it. It would reveal any hidden person whether disillusioned or under an invisibility cloak.

Whatever happened, Bella was relieved, but she was still not out of danger yet. Rudolfus after casting the spell two more times, finally relaxed, figuring something must have fallen when Olivia had slammed the door behind her. Rudolfus grabbed a towel from his trunk and entered the adjoining washroom to take a shower.

Bella did not move for a few more minutes just in case Rudolfus was not truly gone but listening for anyone in the room. Taking a chance she moved toward the satchel under the pillow. She cast a silent revealing spell to check the bag for any spells, jinxes or wards. Surprisingly she found some sort of blood ward on the locking mechanism. It would take someone's blood to open it, most likely keyed to Rudolfus' blood. It was pretty advanced magic for Rudolfus. Someone must have set it up for him.

'Damn! Now what!' She raked her mind for an answer to the problem, but none came to mind that would not raise suspicions. 'Wait Olivia scratched his chest! It may not be much but there may still be some of his blood still under her finger nails. That is if she hasn't showered yet and washed her hands.

Bella moved quickly to the door but had to jump out of the way as it suddenly opened. Bella pushed herself flat against the wall as Rudolfus' dorm mates entered in. Before they could shut the door she managed to get out. She wasted no time and headed to the fifth year girls dorm and entered. She saw Olivia's clothes thrown unceremoniously on the floor, but no Olivia. Just then she heard the girls' showers running. Panicking she ran to the showers.

On the floor underneath the spray of the water sat Olivia, she was curled up into a ball sobbing. Olivia's hands were soaking wet and were entwined in the girl's hair which seemed keen on ripping it all out. The girl began to rock herself back and forth and was mumbling angrily at herself.

Bella would have felt sorry for the girl if she hadn't been so frustrated by the loss of the blood. But Olivia had brought this upon herself Bella mused. She, like many pureblood girls, and especially those brought up with Slytherin values, aspire to attach themselves to the politically or socially powerful, and the Lestranges were a politically powerful family.

To Olivia, Rudolfus Lestrange was a means to bring her social and political status in this new regime that she like many other purebloods believed would replace the current magical administration. So it was hard for Bella to feel any sympathy for the girl, who even knowing about the existing contract between the Lestranges and Blacks attempted to seduce the seventh year troll.

Olivia's renewed screaming shook Bella from her musings. Bella looked at the blonde who seemed to be struggling to pull her right hand from her hair. A closer look showed that the blonde's hair had become knotted in the Dark Mark ring. With a sharp yank Olivia managed to free her hand but had pulled out a large clump of her hair at the same time.

Olivia cursed as she stood and went to a sink. She pulled the ring off her finger and pulled the clumps of hair out of it. She set the ring down on the sink and began to run her fingers through her hair to see the damage.

Bella saw an opportunity and quickly neared the sink. With the cloak still firmly around her she was able to grab the ring with barely a finger becoming visible. She moved to the door and before she left cast a silent charm on the sink pipes which caused then to clink as if something had fallen down the pipes.

The noise had its intended effect, as Olivia spun around looking for the ring fearing it had fallen into the drain. She screamed as she desperately tried to force her fingers down the drain in a vain attempt to find the ring that was now securely in Bella's robes. Bella exited the washroom and only briefly wondered what the consequences of Olivia losing the ring would bring down upon the blonde Slytherin.

It was getting late and Bella had one more visit to make and that was a visit to the toad, who was due her comeuppance. Bella entered the seventh year girls dorm still concealed beneath Harry's cloak. Umbridge's bed was easy to spot as its bed curtains were a gaudy pink in color. At first Bella wondered if there was a bear in the bed the snoring was so loud, and wondered why her roommates weren't cursing the squat witch.

A quick revealing spell made it all clear. Her roommates had placed silencing wards around their own beds. That would make things easier for Bella; she would not need to worry about anyone hearing her in the room.

Bella hadn't really thought through what she wanted to do to the toad, she just knew that she wanted her to suffer pain and humiliation, and maybe something worse. A stray thought of just killing the girl came to mind…it would be so easy to immobilize her and then smother her. She would never get the chance to hurt anybody…ever.

Bella suddenly heard an echoing cackle that came out of nowhere and yet it shook her to her very core. It sounded so evil and unhinged that it caused her to involuntarily shiver. The voice sounded eerily familiar it sounded like…her!

Bella gasped as the images of her future self filtered into her head. A cackling mad woman killing students indiscriminately as she stormed Hogwarts castle along with a hundred other black cloaked and masked individuals. She saw herself covered in the blood of the innocent, their voices crying out for their mothers as they lay dying on the bloodstained earth.

Hundreds of faces, both young and old swam before her vision in frozen horror. She saw herself shooting killing curses at fleeing first years, mocking them with a baby voice as each one fell to the ground never to rise again. It was horror on a scale she could not imagine, yet she knew that in Harry's world they had already happened.

Bella collapsed to the ground and wept bitter tears at what she had done or would do. Agony like she had never felt welled up in her chest. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder though it didn't startle her, but she felt comforted by its touch.

Bella looked up to see the spectral form of the Lady Hogwarts, looking down upon her with a sadness that a parent shows for a child whom they must discipline for an indiscretion. But there was compassion and understanding in her gaze as well.

"I needed you to see Bella…I needed you to understand that allowing yourself to even contemplate the killing of another could lead you down a familiar path. With just one act of murder Bella, you could set yourself on that path that you have sworn not trod." Hogwarts counseled.

Bella hung her head and sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. "She tortured Harry." Bella softly whispered.

"No Bella, she has not. Not yet. You must not punish her for a crime that she has not committed."

"But she will milady, she will. And she has in Harry's time!" A distraught Bella replied.

"Think Bella, you do have an opportunity to stop her, but there are other means in which to accomplish your goal. Harry is not the first or the last to have suffered from her less than tender mercies, and I am confident that you will find a non lethal way of making sure she never gets the chance to repeat history.

Defend the ones you love Bella, but let the punishment fit the crime and only use deadly force when you must. There is a difference between killing in self-defense or to protect the life of another and murder." The ancient manifestation counseled.

"What can I do to stop her then?" Bella asked pulling herself together.

"Are you not a daughter of the Blacks? Do you not possess the gift that has been in your family for generations, passed from mother to daughter since Morgana." Lady Hogwarts smirked at the shocked face of the raven haired girl in front of her.

"Yes I know your line my dear. I know you have the blood of the first enchantress in your veins Bellatrix Black of the House of Black. The gift of enchantment runs rich within your veins. No mere spell, jinx or curse has the permanence of a strongly placed enchantment. The true knowledge of enchantment may have disappeared from the Wizarding World, but a thousand years ago those of your bloodline were the most feared of magicals. Use your gift now and have your justice." The spectral form declared and then faded from view.

Bella was standing in the dark room digesting everything the Lady Hogwarts had shown her and told her. The vision of what her future self had done was more than enough to sober her up and rethink her strategy with dealing with Umbridge.

Of course she knew she was an enchantress, every girl born of the Black line had been blessed with the gift, but the incantations took a lot more time than a simple spell and required more power to do so as well. That's why she assumed the practice had been forgotten by others who possessed the gift, given up because spells with a wand were so much easier and quicker and enchantments' were heavily driven by intent and emotion.

Bella breathed in deeply to center herself and collect her thoughts on how she wanted to proceed. An evil smirk spread across her face as she thought of the appropriate punishment for the toad. She moved to the head of the bed and hovered over the contorted face of the snoring seventh year.

Bella slowly unsheathed a silver dagger that had been hidden at her waist. The blade gleamed in the soft artificial moonlight that came through a spelled portrait that showed the night sky similar to the Great Hall ceiling but on a much smaller scale.

She placed just the very tip of it on Umbridge's forehead and made the shallowest of cuts. The blades razor edge sliced the skin as if it were made of warm butter. Umbridge did not even stir, she remained oblivious of her attacker presence and what she had done. Bella then brought the knife to her own left thumb and poked the pad of the thumb and watched as blood began to well up.

She positioned her bleeding thumb over the small cut on Umbridge's face. Bella let three drops of her own blood fall onto the cut and smiled devilishly as the blood was drawn into the cut. Her own blood would anchor the enchantment making it impossible for anyone else to remove.

Bella then began the long incantation that would be triggered by the cows own hubris:

_Through your hate will your magic be bound,_

_your words of bigotry shall force you to ground, _

_on your belly will you crawl, _

_in the mud and marsh shall you sprawl. _

_Let your loathing become the croaking_

_that echoes through the night…_

Bella continued for another ten minutes before the incantation for the curse was complete. She felt herself sway not use to the amount of power needed to perform this type of magic. She was satisfied however that it would be Umbridge herself who would cause the curse to initiate. She just hoped she was around when it happened, she would love to see everyone's reaction to the…um, changes to the girl.

It was nearly two in the morning when Bella returned to the Room of Requirement, but Harry had obviously awaited her return seeing him sitting in a chair facing the door. Before he could ask her anything about what she had done she had curled up on his lap with her arms draped around his neck and her head on his shoulder and with a couple heart beats was sound asleep. Chuckling softly to himself he stood with the girl in his arms and made his way to her bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed but her arms refused to release his neck. Sighing good naturedly he laid down on the bed with her.

He didn't know if she was truly asleep or feigning it but as soon as he had stretched out on her bed she instantly cuddled into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him tight to her. He kissed the top of her head and with a swish of his wand the comforter covered them and another flick and the lamps were extinguished. He could get answers from her tomorrow, but right now sleep did sound pretty inviting, especially with a beautiful girl on his chest.

oooOOOooo

When Harry had awakened the next morning Bella was already gone. She had left him a sweet note explaining that she had gone to the owlery early to send a letter to her mum, she also asked him to meet her back in the ROR at lunch time and that she had something important to show him. Harry had a free period this morning and so didn't need to be up if he didn't want to but his rumbling stomach had other ideas.

He decided to check on Luna to see how she was doing so he quickly showered and dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to see if he couldn't find the quirky but sweet Ravenclaw. He was still upset that her fellow housemates had treated her so poorly just because she was a tad odd. But Harry knew all too well the feeling of being ridiculed and bullied and felt a kind of a kinship for the small blonde.

Harry entered the Great Hall and immediately found Luna sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table eating what appeared to be three slices of French toast stacked on top of each other and covered in oatmeal topped with a fried egg and a sausage that seemed to be cut to look like the Eifel Tower coming up through the middle of all of it. Harry just chuckled as he took the seat in front of her.

Good morning Harry Potter. Are you my Harry Potter or are you the other Harry Potter?" Luna asked airily, not looking up from her creative breakfast masterpiece.

"Huh? I'm the only Harry Potter as far as I know Luna." Harry replied, confusion in his voice.

Luna looked at him and tilted her head to the side as if deep in thought. "You could be my Harry Potter, yes, I think you are. But I fear the other will be here soon and I would have lost my Harry. I hope he will be as nice as you have been when he comes." Luna stated with a resigned sigh, and then returned to her breakfast.

"Um…okay." Harry shook his head, he did not know what she was getting at, so decided to change the subject. "So how have you housemates been treating you lately?"

"Much better, I think Professor Flitwick spoke to them, either than or the wrackspurt infestation in our commons room has been cleared out. But I'm rather inclined to suspect the former. It is very difficult to get rid of an infestation of wrackspurt without a generous supply of orange marmalade to tempt them with, and I haven't seen any orange marmalade lying about."

"That's good to hear Luna, but just remember if your things go missing again the elves will help you get them back." Harry told his friend.

"Yes they've been quite helpful." Luna smiled.

"Luna…who's that man sitting next to Professor Sinestra?" Harry asked seeing an unfamiliar face at the head table.

Luna gave Harry a concerned look at his question. "That's the Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Hedgeburn. Are you okay Harry, I don't see any nargles around you but sometimes they're even invisible to me."

"What happened to Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Professor Umbridge…you know the pink cardigan wearing toad." Harry stated with a look of disgust.

"Harry, even I know a toad can't teach DADA, they would be much better at Herbology I would think." Luna replied.

"No Luna, Umbridge is that ministry employee that began teaching here this year." Harry tried to remind her but she still had a blank stare on her face.

"Oh dear!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh dear? Oh dear what Luna?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you're not the other Harry? No, no I don't think you are." She corrected herself. Harry was getting a bit confused.

Suddenly Luna's face lit up, oh I have heard of an Umbridge though. My dad told me something about a Delores Umbridge who was a seventh year when he was a sixth. It was the first story he wrote for the Quibbler, it was its inaugural publication. Let's see…what was the story about? Oh yes! It had to do with Professor Slughorn creating his own toad army to conquer Wales."

"Huh?" Harry felt a headache coming on from trying to follow his friend.

"Well according to father, Umbridge was undergoing some sort of breeding regime to produce a master race of human-toads, when something went wrong and she turned into a rather large toad the size of a large dinner plate in the Great Hall exposing the conspiracy. She was quickly gathered up by the professors and never seen again." Luna retold the story as best she could.

"Do you have your DADA book with you Luna?" Harry asked curiously.

"I do!" Luna said pulling the book from her bag. I was the same book as the one Umbridge had passed out. So this Hedgeburn must also be following the same orders as Umbridge had, but he wondered if he was as nasty as she was.

"Luna, have you had this class yet?" Harry asked her handing her book back to her.

"Yesterday." Luna replied taking the book and putting it back in her bag.

"How did you like him as a professor?" Harry asked trying to get what information he could get about the new addition to the staff.

"Well…" Luna began looking thoughtful. "He is a little timid for a DADA professor, and he doesn't have a very strong magical aura. It's a little frustrating that there is no practical wand work for the class. If you ask me I think Fudge is planning on taking over the school with his army of Heliopaths and he doesn't want us to learn how to defend ourselves. But fortunately I know how to defend against them." Luna stated.

Harry couldn't resist so he asked. "And how do you defeat a Heliopath?"

"With fizzy drinks of course. The sugar attracts them but the bubbles create a natural gaseous toxin that his deadly to the Heliopaths causing them to explode. You see they can't belch the bubbles back up." Luna whispered conspiratorially.

Harry grinned at his friend. "Maybe I'll have to buy a case of fizzy drinks. Just in case." Luna smiled at Harry and nodded her head.

Harry stared up at the head table wondering if this subtle change in the time line would have any serious repercussions or if it was small enough to not have really made a difference. It was odd though that if Hedgeburn had been here since the start of turn he had no memory of him. Would his memories not change?

Harry leaned back on the bench he was sitting on with a pensive look. "Bella what did you do to Umbridge that changed the time line?" Harry looked down at his right hand where he was forced to carve the words "I must not tell lies" and noticed that they were still there. Harry frowned at that.

'If Bella somehow changed the future why do I still have the cuts in my hand?' Harry thought to himself.

"Are you feeling well Harry?" Luna asked, worried about her friend's sudden pensive appearance.

"Uh…yeah Luna, I'm fine. Just thinking." Harry replied mechanically. "Uh I need to go Luna, I need to look into something." Harry stood from the bench and turned to go but was stopped as Luna called to him.

"Harry…" Luna began softly; her eyes looked wide and sorrowful. "I will miss you when the other Harry comes. I hope that I don't forget you though when he does."

Harry gave her a concerned look and grabbed her hand. "Luna I'm not going anywhere okay. I'll talk to you later right?"

Luna jerkily nodded her head and smiled tearily at him. "Okay Harry, the other you may not be here for awhile yet anyway. I just wanted you to know." Harry gave her a confused but sincere smile and then left the Great Hall. Harry made his way back up to the Room of Requirement deciding to skive of his first class. He was hoping to ask the Lady Hogwarts some questions about the time lines.

oooOOOooo

Bella entered the Great Hall with Lily Evans by her side; she had run into the first year Gryffindor after she had sent an owl to her mother and invited the vivacious redhead to join her for breakfast. Bella was beginning to really like the intelligent girl and could see why Narcissa had become such quick friends with her. She was warm and unbiased and was so open to this new world she had been introduced to that you couldn't help being drawn in to her enthusiasm.

"Lily!" Narcissa waved from her seat next to her sister Andromeda. The redhead waved back and joined her friend. Bella took a seat across from her sisters and began to plate her breakfast.

"Have you heard about Olivia?" Andromeda whispered across the table.

Bella looked up at her sister. "No, what happened?" She asked in interest.

"Apparently she fell down a few flights of stairs this morning, was hurt pretty bad from what I've heard. She was sent to St. Mungos about an hour ago."

"Really?" Bella asked looking down the table looking for Rudolfus but not seeing him.

"Yeah, odd that though." Andromeda added.

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Well Madam Pomfrey is one of the top healers in the country. It's odd that she wasn't able to take care of her here." The second eldest Black sister mused.

"Maybe she was just being overly cautious and wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage." Bella offered.

Andromeda shrugged. "Perhaps, anyway I thought since she was your friend you might know more about it."

"No, I don't." Bella looked down at her plate, pushing her eggs around. "But thanks for letting me know."

Bella knew that Rudolfus would most likely be furious with Olivia if she had informed him that her ring was missing. And maybe she was being naive or maybe just didn't care what those repercussions were at the time, but now she was feeling a little guilty. Not much, but perhaps a little.

"What is the Noble House of Slytherin coming to when a mudblood is allowed to sit at our table?" A simpering voice vocalized for the table to hear.

Lily cringed and lowered her head. "Don't do that Lily!" Bella order the redhead, getting the first years attention.

"Lift your head, be proud of who you are, don't let people make you feel inferior." Bella told the girl, who nodded with a watery grin before straightening her back and glaring at the witch who made the comment.

"Oooh look the mudblood thinks she…*_**croooaaak**_*". The short curly haired witch blushed.

"I-I don't know where that came from." She embarrassedly grinned.

"My Delores what big **EYES** you have." Bella cooed.

Students around the arrogant witch watched in fascination as her eyes seemed to slowly grow to twice their normal size. They were literally bulging from her eye sockets. Some students began to scoot away from her at the sight.

"Oh my Delores what a big mouth you have." Bella continued in mock concern.

Delores Umbridge's head began to flatten and elongate and her mouth grew impossibly wide. Her hair began to fall out in large clumps leaving a smooth bald surface exposed, the smooth surface then began to sprout large brown warts. Students torn between running in fear and watching in morbid fascination at the sight in front of them were frozen in place.

A large fly that had landed on the table was suddenly grabbed by a rather large and sticky tongue. Students who hadn't moved away before suddenly jumped in shock as they watched one of their own swallow the pest in a loud gulp.

"Wha-wha-wha is going…*_**croak!*"**_

Delores Umbridge was in a full panic as her body was slowly morphing into something reptilian, she brought her hands in front of her face and witnessed as her thumb shrank back into her hand and the four remaining fingers separated and elonganted.

She was feeling cold now and seemed to be shrinking, her neck all but disappeared into her shoulders her legs folding underneath her. Her shoes popped off revealing long scaly toes. The disturbance had finally attracted the attention of the professors at the head table. Dumbledore, Slughorn and McGonagall raced to the scene.

"Oh my, is that Miss Umbridge?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor." A Student in Slytherin robes informed her in a voice that hinted at shock and wonder.

"Finite incantatem!" The Scottish professor cast to no avail. "It's not a spell Albus." She told him in a worried tone.

"Perhaps a potion?" Horace Slughorn tested all the food and drink where she had been sitting finding no potions.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore remarked with an impressed raised eyebrow as they watched the transformation of Delores Umbridge complete.

Before them, on the bench, surrounded by student robes was an extremely large greenish brown toad with dark oozing warts. It was as large as a dinner platter and probably weighed at least twenty pounds. Students looked on with mixed emotions on their faces. Some were of shock, other of disgust, but no one seemed to notice the triumphant smirk on Bella's lips.

Movement overhead alerted all in the hall that the post had arrived as dozens of owls swooped into the Great Hall to deliver their parcels and posts. The large toad did not go unnoticed by the owls that had in many cases traveled long distances and were a bit famished. Toads being a natural food source for owls brought a lot of attention to the rather juicy looking toad. Dumbledore sensing an approaching feeding frenzy quickly shielded the toad.

"I think we should take Miss Umbridge to Poppy. She may be able to determine what has happened. If not I'm sure the perpetrator will come forward and undo what has been done." Dumbledore told the other professors.

'Not likely!' Bella thought to herself.

oooOOOooo

Several minutes later Harry was entering the ROR, and too his surprise stood the Lady Hogwarts smiling at him knowingly as if she already knew his mind and what he wanted to discuss.

"Come, sit Harry." She gestured to one of the chairs in the familiar commons room that he and Bella shared. Harry sat in the offered chair and the Lady sat in the other.

"You have questions for me." It was a statement not a question as the beautiful spectral image of Hogwarts in the image of Helga Hufflepuff began their discussion.

Harry cleared his throat and opened his mouth but then closed it a moment later. He wasn't entirely sure how to ask what he wanted to ask or what to ask truthfully. He folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. Seeing the scars on his right hand gave him reprieve and he began by lifting his hand.

"Milady, something has changed…in my time." Harry stated in a rush. Hogwarts looked at him to continue.

"Well, Umbridge is no longer there, I mean here anymore. I think Bella did something to her." Harry stated.

"Indeed she did." Hogwarts chuckled. "Very inventive of her I must say."

"She didn't…you know…kill her did she?" Harry asked.

"No Harry." She reassured him. "Though it was a close thing." Hogwarts didn't elaborate further.

Seeing no further answer from her, Harry continued. "So anyway, apparently Umbridge never came to teach." Harry began to rub his hand feeling the raised scars. Hogwarts noticed the action.

"And you are wondering how it is you still have the scars on your hand if in your present she never was your teacher?" Hogwarts asked him and received a nod.

"And why do I still remember it and I don't have any memory of the other professor?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

Hogwarts stood and swept her arms around the room. "Harry, the enchantments that I placed on this room has made it in a word "_outside_" of time. While you remain in this room when changes are being made your memories will not be altered. You and Bella will stay the same while everyone else around you will have changed."

"So, I don't understand. If Bella or I alter the past, my present –her future is changed but no one else will know about it? How is that even possible? What if we stop people from being killed in the past? Will they suddenly be alive and what about all the missing years in-between will they just magically be filled in. What if…what if we stop my parents from being killed…will I just know them and have new memories of them? I don't understand the logic behind it, is there logic behind it?"

Hogwarts countenance fell as she looked upon the boy that fate had treated so poorly. She had hoped that she would have more time before she had to tell him, to tell them the full truth about their unique situation. She needed to explain things to the both of them and she expected that she was going to have a pair of irate teens on her hands. But it needed to be done and they truly did have the potential for a wonderful future together. It was one of the possibilities she had seen at least.

Harry jumped as the entrance door suddenly opened and a winded Bella came running in. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon.

"Are you okay Harry?!" Bella asked looking between him and Lady Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The question is are you okay? You look like you were being chased or something." Harry told her.

Bella stood as straight as she could but seem to have a stitch in her side that she was holding with her left hand. "I was in class when I felt this extraordinary strong need to return here." Bella related.

"I apologize for the alarm Bella, but it was I who summoned you." Hogwarts told the panting girl. "I needed you here to explain a few things I neglected to tell the two of you earlier. Please take a seat." Bella grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to sit next to her on the couch.

The Lady stared back at the two teens who's hands were interlinked and drew strength from the bond the two had already formed, and it gave her hope that what she was about to confess to them might not be as unwelcomed as it could be.

"You both know that I brought you two here for your protection and to help me protect the school and its students by changing the events that would lead to so much death and sorrow within and without my walls. I have seen your future Bella, all the atrocities' and horrors committed by Bellatrix Lestrange. I know how your mind fell into madness. But I also see an alternate path, one that leads to a long and happy life." Here she glanced knowingly over to Harry.

"Harry, I have also seen your future firsthand. I know what becomes of you; how you meet an untimely end through treachery and deceit by those you had trusted most on these very grounds. You were the lamb brought to slaughter, unprepared, you blindly, though bravely went out to confront a monster who would show you no mercy. But the path is not set in stone.

And I have seen my own near destruction; it was because of so much magical blood spilled on my grounds that I was able to create this place. Through siphoning every bit of released magic from that horrible battle, I was able to collect enough power to create this room. And thus bring you together.

However, time is a fickled thing, and every change creates a ripple. Those ripples are impossible to predict. For example when you cast a stone into a calm lake you create a distinct pattern of ripples that begin to spread out, but in a way you can still somewhat predict.

However, now if you toss another stone and yet another stone, all those ripples begin to collide and distort and the original ripples are completely lost, and you have something completely different. Do you follow me so far?" Hogwarts asked. The two teens nodded their understanding.

"The past and the future have already begun to shift and even I am not completely sure what the end result would be. So this room creates a constant to the chaos. From the moment you stepped into this room you no longer belonged to time. You exist outside of it. This room shields you from the ripples.

These ripples won't affect Bella as much since we are working forward from her time. But it will have a very significant affect on you Harry and your time. And this is why I must ask you Harry to forgive me." Hogwarts apologetically spoke.

"I don't understand, I knew there would be changes. Why would you need to apologize?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Should you continue on this path? And succeed." She gestured to him and Bella. "You, the Harry of your world will cease to exist. The person you are right now will have never been."

"What, do you mean… am I going to disappear or something?" Harry asked in a panic, Bella paled and tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

Hogwarts placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No Harry, you will not vanish. You, as you are now will continue to exist. But the world you come from will not know _**you; **_it will have its own Harry Potter. One that has not lived the life that you have, a Harry who has not suffered at the hands of his relatives, one that has not faced the horrors and dangers that you have faced.

This creates a dilemma, a paradox if you will. There cannot be two Harry Potters that exist in your time. Eventually Harry, you will have to make a decision. And this is where I have not been as forthcoming as I should have been Harry, and why I must ask your forgiveness for not telling you before you started this journey.

And that is, whether you stay in your time or whether you go to Bella's, you will no longer be able to be Harry Potter."

Harry was stunned; he didn't know whether to feel confusion, anger, sadness, betrayal, or manipulated. So instead he settled for numb.

"So who will I be or become? I don't understand why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry asked tightly.

"I have no excuse Harry, in the future you were heading, saw you dying at the hands of Voldemort at the age of seventeen. Dumbledore in his arrogance believed that a battle between you and Voldemort would weaken him enough that Dumbledore could step in after you were killed and kill Voldemort himself. He didn't…and our world was cast into darkness.

"Harry, it may not mean much to you." Bella quietly spoke. "But, I prefer creating a new future with you than becoming the evil I might have been had you not come into my life. And had the Lady not brought us together I'm sure I would have. And for that, I am grateful to her for bringing you here."

Harry looked at Bella warmly. "Funny thing is, I should be furious, but I find myself okay with it. Being the Boy-Who-Lived has been more of a curse than a blessing anyway. I think I'd like a shot at happiness rather than an early death." He half smiled. Bella kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"As to who you become it is completely up to you Harry, there are many extinct lines within the Potter and Evans family that you could restart." Hogwarts stated.

"The Evans?" Harry asked.

"Your mother is the first active magical in a long line of squibs, Harry. The name was changed to Evans from Eveningshade in the early eighteenth century." Hogwarts continued.

"I've heard of that family!" Bella gasped. "They were a dark family weren't they?" Bella asked the ancient lady.

"More a dark shade of gray. They are an ancient house Harry, not a Noble and Ancient house like the Potters and Blacks and hold no titles, but they are just as old." Hogwarts informed him.

"So I guess I still have some time before I have to give up being Harry Potter right?" Harry asked

"It all depends on how fast you and Bella work. It could be a year or two, maybe more, before the new Harry makes an appearance." Hogwarts estimated.

"I wondered how she knew." Harry suddenly chuckled.

"How who knew what Harry?" Bella asked.

"Luna Lovegood." He replied. "She said something this morning to me that at the time made no sense. But now it does."

"What did she say?" Bella asked inquisitively.

"She said, that she hoped the other me was as nice as I was. And that she hopes she remembers me." Harry said with an impressed look.

Lady Hogwarts smiled. "Yes Luna Lovegood, I have watched her on occasion. She has a unique gift. Not the first in her family either."

"Is she a seer?" Bella asked.

"No, not in the traditional since. She is a magic reader. She can see and feel magic around her; sense its ebbs and flows. It speaks to her. Magic however is not linear it flows through space and time forwards and backwards, side to side. Again it is partly why this room can exist. She must have felt a change in your magic or the magic of the possible you. It would seem similar to her but different and she could sense that it was you but not **you**."

"Sounds confusing." Bella said with a shake of her head.

"It can be, she is trying to make sense of not only what her five senses are telling her but what her magical senses are telling her as well. And sometimes the two are at odds with each other, and why she seems so odd at times. That is why most people avoid her unfortunately." Hogwarts told them.

"Anything else that you want to know?" Hogwarts asked the young couple.

"Lots…" They chorused.

oooOOOooo

The next few days seemed to fly by for the couple. The change in DADA professors in Harry's time did not seem to have made any difference in the current time line. Harry went to his classes and although the glares had almost completely stopped there was still an air of discomfort for many of the students who shared classes with him.

He had not really spoken to Hermione except in the classroom and usually just about class related topics. During his free periods and in the evenings he continued to practice drawing the runes and practicing the incantation for the unbinding ceremony, and receiving lessons in Lordship from Walburga.

They only distraction from the norm was the occasional request by Dumbledore to visit him in his office. But Harry had managed to avoid the request so far by.

Bella had not been idol either. She had informed Harry about the Death Eater rings and her theory about them being a communication device and the possibility of placing a curse on one ring that could transmit it to all the others.

Harry was excited about the possibility, however Bella was having no luck so far in trying to figure out the arithmancy behind the rings operation and the charm work was well above her understanding. But Bella loved a challenge and she would not relent until she discovered its secrets. Then the next daunting task would be to weave her own curse into the rings spell lattice.

She had a working premise on how it could work. But it was all theory for now, and it would continue to be until she unraveled all the protective spells on the ring itself and bean to experiment. The danger came from accidentally destroying the existing mechanism of communication in her attempts to understand it. If the ring became inoperable it was back to square one, and somehow getting another ring seemed was not a pleasant thought.

Bella was sure that Rudolfus had made an example of Olivia to impress upon the others who had a ring not to lose them or let them out of your sight, or they could face similar consequences.

oooOOOooo

The time had finally come to attempt the unbinding ritual and Harry was a bundle of nerves. Walburga had tried to calm the nervous boy, but no words of reassurance could ease his frazzled nerves. He was about to perform a ritual he had never done before that could cause permanent damage to the girl he was quickly falling in love with. One simple miss stroke on a rune or a mispronounced word could be disastrous.

The only thing that kept him from falling apart was the faith Bella had in him. They had spent the night together holding on to one another. He had expressed his fears to her that night and she had told him that she knew that she was in good hands and trusted him completely. The reams of parchment he had gone through drawing and redrawing the runes was a testament to his dedication on getting it right.

She had distracted him from his obsessive musing by making sure his lips and mouth were to deliciously occupied to think of anything else but exploring her lips and mouth in return. But now that the moment was at hand those same nerves were threatening his confidence.

"The room is ready milord." Kreacher informed Harry who had been pacing in his room. Harry nodded and took another deep breath to center himself.

Harry exited his room into the commons area. He noticed that the couches and chairs were no longer there, but a large alter dominated the center of the room. It looked like shiny black onyx, he could see his reflection in the surface of it. He ran his hand down it and to his surprise found it warm to the touch.

A simple medical cart with wheels stood next to the altar with three vials of Bella's blood and what looked like several old fashioned fountain pens which would be used to draw the runes by dipping the head of the pens in the blood.

Harry twisted the Black signet ring around his finger nervously and began to recite the incantation in his head. He would not mess up, he continued to tell himself as he paced. The room was warmly lit by the roaring fire in the hearth, and several torches lining all four walls, and four bluebell flames hovering above the altar illuminating it in soft light.

A door opening to his right caught his attention. He turned to see Bella step out of her room. Her long curly dark hair was piled up on top of her head to keep it off her shoulders and neck. She was wearing a forest green silk robe that clung sinfully over her feminine curves. The robe was pulled tight around her by a silk belt that just accentuated her femininity.

Bella gave him a shy smile as she made her way slowly to him, her own nerves for the first time visible in her violet eyes. She pressed herself against him as his arms encircled her narrow waist. They stood silently in each other's embrace for a few moments, each gathering up their courage.

"I know you can do this Harry." She whispered, her head tucked under his chin.

All Harry could do was nod; he did not trust his voice not to expose his nervousness at that moment. She needed to feel that he was confidant and he would be that for her. She stepped back but still in his arms and gently kissed him.

"I'm ready Harry." Bella told him. Not breaking eye contact with him she stepped out of his embrace and pulled the silk belt loose and with a small shrug the silken robe slid to the floor pooled at her feet.

She stood before him in all her vulnerability. Harry lost the power to think or speak, for the very first time he was seeing her, all of her. He was sure at that moment that not even Aphrodite could match the beauty that stood before him.

Bella reached for his hand and pulled him with her as she approached the altar. The altar lowered itself to just above Bella's knees. Still holding on to Harry's hand she sat down on the edge of the altar and with Harry's gentle help, she lay back and stretched out on the black shining surface.

As soon as she was completely reclined the altar rose again to allow Harry easy access to her body. Bella continued to look deeply in to Harry's eyes, her breaths quickened and her chest with its perfect breasts began to rise and fall in nervous anticipation.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his thought on the task at hand. He would start from the tops of her feet and work his way up until her entire body was covered in the ancient writing. Harry took pen in hand and dipped it into one of the vial of blood on the tray. He gently wiped the excess blood from the sides of the pen.

Coming to the top of her left foot he made the first stroke of many. Harry sighed in relief as the first rune was drawn perfectly. That success eased the rest of his nerves and he proceeded with the next. Within an hour Harry had drawn twenty-four runes that covered Bella's feet and legs.

The next three runes would be directly above Bella's smooth womanhood. Harry felt the soft skin below as he prepared to draw the runes that would affect her fertility. He lowered his head over her and could smell her intoxicating scent as he began to draw the first rune.

Bella had to fight to keep herself still, she had to remain perfectly still, and the slightest movement on her part could cause a miss stroke and would be disastrous for her. But Harry's proximity and warm breath around her warm nether regions was making the poor girl struggle to keep her sanity. She had an overwhelming desire to wrap her legs around Harry's head tightly and feel what his wonderful moist lips could do to her.

An agonizing fifteen minutes later and Harry had finished with that part of her anatomy and had moved on to her hips then belly. But as soon as he had reached her breasts she fought another internal struggle not to force Harry's mouth down on her nipple and order him to suckle her.

He was so methodical and so close to her body she could feel the warmth of his body and breath, it was torture not to just reach out and pull him on top of her and have her way with him. She knew her juices were already starting to flow from the eroticism of the moment; her scent was already heavy in the air.

Harry had finished the runes that encircled her breasts and was now moving on to her shoulders and arms. Two hours later and Harry had completed the runes. Harry stepped back and sighed heavily knowing that he had finished the most taxing part of the ritual. He had struggled with himself constantly throughout the procedure, his mind continually tried to run away with thoughts of an extremely beautiful and not to mention naked Bella in front of him. His trousers had become painfully tight around his manhood as it begged for release.

Harry picked up a silver dagger that was on the tray with the blood and pens. He sliced the palm of his left hand and then with the Black signet ring on his right hand ring finger dipped the stone into his blood.

He pressed the blood soaked gem to Bella's forehead and began the spell that would initiate the runes that covered her body. Calling upon his magic and stating his position as head of the Black Family he called for the removal of the chastity bindings.

Harry felt a pull on his magic as one by one each rune began to glow a brilliant red. It began from where he had touched her forehead and slowly made it way down her body. He stepped back and watched as Bella's body began to glow and tremble like a current of electricity was going through her.

Suddenly the glow and her shaking stopped and the runes that had been drawn slowly faded into nothingness. Bella's eyes were closed and she was not waking, but Harry noticed that she was breathing.

Walburga had watched the entire ritual and could see the worry in Harry's eyes. "She will be fine Harry; it just takes a lot out of a girl when they go through this process. Take her and put her into bed." Walburga told him. With a sigh of relief he gently scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly to him.

Harry walked into her bedroom and discovered that her bed sheets and blankets had already been turned down for her; most likely Kreacher had anticipated the need. He knelt on the bed and then gently laid her down. He brought up the sheets and blanket and tucked her in. Even asleep she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He kissed her forehead and attempted to turn and leave so that she could sleep but a hand had grabbed his own.

He turned around to see a pair of sparkling violet eyes looking back at him. Her eyes spoke volumes to him, they spoke of gratitude, and love, but the dominate feeling they were expressing at that very moment was desire.

She spoke in a low husky voice, her eyes sparkling with mischief and passion. "We're not done yet."

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter would love to hear your comments and thoughts.**_

_**S/N: Before anyone gets angry at me, the next chapter will have Bella and Harry consummating their relationship-tastefully done of course. Don't want the story pulled. : ) **_

_**Also some of you might be upset with how Harry reacted to Hogwart's revelation about his unique circumstance or rather his lack of reaction. And yes it was manipulation on Hogwarts part. But I think when faced with either an early death or a new life with Bella, Harry would choose the latter, probably after a good long rant, but I didn't want to go all angsty in this chapter, so Harry was a little out of character. I don't think it diminished the story. I hope anyway. Thanks again for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. **_

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, a lot of great and insightful comments. Just a warning that there is a Lemon in this chapter; it is identified before it begins. More changes to the time line! "Woo Hoo!"**_

Chapter 12:

Orion Black, head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, sat at his roll-top desk in his study located at Number 12 Grimauld Place. It was nearing mid-night and he was going over the most recent financial ledgers sent to him by his account manager at Gringotts.

He was gazing at what he had in liquid assets and hard currency and was beginning to regret the decision he had made on behalf of his House to be a financial backer of the new Pureblood movement. He was currently giving a thousand Galleons a month to Lord Voldemort, money that was being used for lining the pockets of various politicians, and economic leaders within the Wizarding World.

Buying politicians and economic leaders was an age old tradition since the dawn of the first organized civilizations. And the Blacks were very savvy in the art of political maneuverings, whether by fair means or foul their reputation for always getting what they wanted was not undeserved.

It wasn't the political game that now worried Orion Black, but something else that had him reconsidering his backing of this political newcomer. Orion once again starred at the parchment in his hands that had been delivered to him this morning. It was from Voldemort demanding an increase of two thousand Galleons a month to the movements coffers and that all believers in the cause were to meet in one week's time to swear a blood oath of fealty to their new Lord.

This did not sit well with the Black of Blacks; his house had always stood above the rest. They were never subservient to another house not to mention to any one man. The House of Black had existed for millennia, but it had done so by remaining in the shadows and never putting all their assets into one basket. And here this Voldemort wanted all the old houses to swear their lives and fortunes to him.

Despots and rulers had come and gone and the House of Black had out lived them all by following one simple rule. Loyalty to one's House above all else. And this time was no different, he would help the cause but he would not put the well being and survival of his house in one basket. Voldemort would either accept his conditions or he would cease all backing of the movement.

As Orion was continuing to review his financial statements the smell of smoke caught his attention. He lifted his head from the parchment and looked around his office; his nose was indicating that the smell was coming from behind a section of wood paneled wall. Orion jumped up from his seat and took out his wand. He quickly tapped the wall three times and uttered a password.

The wood melted away revealing a large walk in safe. Orion pricked his thumb causing it to bleed. He placed the bleeding thumb in the middle of the Black Crest which was at the center of the large metallic door, the crest only being about six inches in circumference. The magic in the crest recognized the blood immediately and the door slid to the side into a recess in the wall.

The safe was lined with shelves on both sides, filled with ledgers, notebooks, a few ancient Black Heirlooms and several files on every member of the family. Orion then saw smoke coming from a cubby that was labeled Bellatrix Black. He ran to it just in time to see the last few remaining remnants of the Lestrange-Black marriage contract burn to ash. Orion knew that there were only three ways that the contract could be destroyed in this manner, and that was if the Lestrange patriarch destroyed his copy thusly signifying that he no longer wanted to pursue the agreement or if he himself had destroyed it.

The only other possibility was that if the conditions of the magically binding contract were violated making it null and void. But the ramifications and punishment of such an act were so severe that it was almost unheard of a witch willingly breaking it. The only other way was if she was raped. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

He exited the safe and walked to the floo to call Lord Lestrange to ascertain if it had been him that had destroyed the contract. Though he could not see why in the world he would want to, considering the large dowry the Lestranges would be receiving not to mention the added political strength.

He reached for the floo powder on the mantle and was about to toss some in to the grate when his own fire place erupted in green flames and the head of Lord Leonard Lestrange appeared. And by the look of fury on his face he had his answer.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS BLACK!" **The Lestrange patriarch roared. **"HOW DARE YOU RENEGE ON OUR ARRANGEMENT!"**

"Watch your tone Lestrange. Need I remind you that you are speaking to someone above your station!" Orion hissed dangerously. "I have not reneged on our agreement. I was about to floo you and asked if you had."

"Of course I did not! Why would I?" Lestrange replied indignantly.

"If neither of us was the one to destroy the contract then something has happened with Bellatrix. Did your nephew lose his patience and attempt to bed my niece before they were officially betrothed?" Orion accused. "I made you and your son fully aware of the spells and curses I placed on her during the binding to keep her pure! If he has befouled her then you would have cost me a member of my family and I will seek retribution!"

"He would do no such thing." Lestrange insisted but there was doubt in his eyes that Orion spotted. "If he was responsible…I will still honor an arrangement of marriage no matter her um…condition."

Orion knew that it was the bride price and dowry that Lestrange coveted and that this was the only reason he would still consent to a marriage between his son and Bellatrix. Even if Bella were insane and barren the money was worth it to Lestrange. And he always had another son that could produce an heir for the Lestrange family.

"I suggest we contact your son and my niece tomorrow and determine what has happened. Then after we determine the facts we may still be able to come to some arrangement on a union between our families." Orion stated noncommittally.

"Very well Orion. I will contact Dumbledore in the morning and arrange a time where we can go and visit with the children and clear this matter up." The Lestrange patriarch replied and then with a slight pop his head disappeared from the fire.

Orion would need to contact Cygnus immediately. His younger brother would not be a very happy man if they discovered a _damaged_ Bellatrix.

oooOOOooo

_Earlier that evening: __***Lemon Warning!***_

…_She spoke in a low husky voice, her eyes sparkling with mischief and passion._ _"We're not done yet." _

Holding tightly to Harry's hand, she scooted herself to the edge of the bed and then placed both feet on the floor on either side of Harry's feet.

Harry gulped as the nude beauty sat in front of him and stared unblinkingly into his eyes with her sparkling violet eyes that were dilated wide with passion.

Bella released Harry's hands and then with both hands free she tugged up on Harry's tucked in shirt, freeing it from his trousers. Slowly and with great dexterity she slowly began to unbutton the shirt working her way methodically upwards never looking away from his eyes.

She stood as she came to the last two buttons; there was barely room enough for a thin book to pass between them. Harry could feel Bella breathe on his exposed neck, and she could feel his own shallow breaths deliciously peppering her own skin.

She placed her warm delicate hands on his pectoral muscles beneath his shirt and slowly slid them down to his strong abdominal core. Quidditch players always had a strong core from the constant need to use all their upper body muscles to keep them balanced on their brooms. Especially seekers who were expected to push themselves and their brooms to their fullest potential.

Harry let a small moan escape from his lips as her hands lingered around his lower abs. Her hands made their way painfully slow back up his chest, sliding over his shoulders and pushing his shirt over them. The shirt fell silently to the floor.

Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, and pressed her body against his. Harry felt his chest suddenly warmed as soft flesh was suddenly pressed against his own. He felt Bella's firm breasts against his own chest which caused an immediate tightening in his trousers.

Bella gently swayed her body side to side which had the intoxicating sensation of her breasts sliding across Harry's chest. Harry's mind by now, at least the rational part, decided to take a nap as his other primal instincts began to assert themselves.

His arms wrapped around Bella and his hands began to caress and explore the smooth skin of her upper and lower back. His hands with a mission of their own slid to lower regions. Bella moaned her approval as strong fingers found the luscious flesh below her waist and began to massage and gently knead the twin globes.

Bella leaned her head back and placed one of her hands behind Harry's head and brought his head to hers where their lips met in tender exploration. Her right hand caressed Harry's left arm and slid down to where her right hand covered Harry's left hand which was still occupying itself with the object of its current fascination.

She lightly gripped his hand and slid it up her body and placed it on top of her breast. She squeezed his hand sending him an encouraging signal that she wanted him to continue. She moaned into his kiss as he began to minister to her firm b-cup breasts.

Harry was surprised at the firmness of her breast but how velvety to the touch they were. He felt her nipple harden below his palm. He took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and began to gently roll it between the two fingers. He realized that he must have found a very pleasurable spot because Bella moaned louder than she had heretofore done, she had pinched her legs together and she was trembling slightly in his arms, she then suddenly deepened her kiss passionately.

Both of Bella's hands fell to Harry's belt and made quick work of unfastening it. She unbuttoned the trousers and finding the zipper unzipped them, her hands then went to the side of his waistband and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of the trousers and his boxers she pushed them down off his hips. The pants pooled around Harry's legs and whether conscious or not of what he was doing kicked his shoes off and then stepped out of the fallen trousers and boxers removing his socks as well.

Bella took a half step back from Harry to properly see him for the first time. She gasped as his manhood came into view. She had been unfortunate enough to have seen Rudolfus' as he was shagging Olivia, but he had nothing compared to Harry.

She cautiously reached out with her right hand and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. At Bella's touch Harry gasped causing Bella to look up in worry that she may have hurt him. But his crooked smile and dazed eyes reassured her that he was definitely not hurting.

A bit more confidently she wrapped her hand around the shaft again and began to move her hand up and down its length. She marveled at its rigidity and yet its softness. Her other hand came up and with her index finger she circled the head of his manhood. Her eyes widened as it seemed to inflate and become larger. She wondered briefly how she was going to fit him inside her, when Harry gasped again and his hands flew to her shoulders, he had a look of panic in his eyes.

Bella was worried again for a moment that she had hurt him, but then she realized that she must have brought him close to orgasm without realizing it. She released him and then stepped into his embrace again and brought his lips to hers once more. Their kissing became more passionate as they tried to explore every part of each other's mouths, neck, and ears.

Bella grabbed Harry and forced him to lay reclined at the head of the bed with his legs outstretched; she then straddled him, kissing him languidly for several minutes before breaking the kiss and sitting back on his legs.

"I'm ready Harry." Bella said breathlessly. Her eyes were large and were swirling with a mix of emotions. Harry saw love, lust, anxiety, and worry, and a host of other emotions.

"Are you sure?" Harry said with genuine concern which made her smile appreciatively. She nodded demurely.

"But I want to be in control and set the pace if that's okay?" Bella asked nervously. "I know it's going to hurt a bit and I want to be able to start and stop if I need to." Harry nodded with an understanding smile.

The lights in the room seemed to dim and the flicker of fire light was the only thing illuminating the room in soft yellows and oranges. Bella leaned forward again and gently took Harry's lips with her own and gently moving her lips across his. The tip of her tongue traced across his lips asking for permission to enter, Harry though inexperienced with this type of kiss parted his lips in an open invitation. Both were quick studies and their tongues soon danced like well practiced partners.

Excitement and passion filled the couple as their bodies began to respond to the other, the heat between them increased until they were both dizzy with lust. Bella could not wait any longer, she needed him and maneuvered herself into a position to receive him.

She slid herself along his length, allowing her fluids to coat him and to prepare herself. She slid all the way forward aligning herself with him and then gently slid back sinking him gently into her warm folds. Harry was immediately overcome by a feeling of great warmth enveloping his length. It felt amazingly warm and snug, nothing could have prepared him for the intense feeling of pleasure he was now enjoying.

Bella slowly rocked back and forth taking her time and taking a bit more of him with each pass. He finally reached her barrier and without hesitation she rocked back hard with determination breaking through the thin membrane.

She froze as she was hit with a tearing pain, she did not move and allowed the pain to dissipate and for the burning to lessen before she continued. Harry looked at her with concern but she shook her head and gave him a watery eyed grin. A few minutes passed and Bella began to move again. She placed her hand on his chest as she moved back and forth. It took a bit more time but Bella had finally managed to take Harry entirely.

Although awkward at first the young couple found a rhythm, but it soon became apparent that Harry would not last much longer. But that was quite alright with Bella, she knew that this was just the beginning of their relationship and that there would be many more wonderful nights ahead of the two, and it had been quite pleasurable for her but for a brief period when her maidenhead was broken.

Harry's breathing suddenly became labored and fast, his hands had gripped her waist and she knew what was about to happen. Freedom. She would be free from the marriage contract and free to pursue a life with Harry in whatever time they decided on. Harry's movements suddenly became erratic as he looked at Bella with wide eyes; she smiled and nodded to him and at that very instant Harry's world exploded as their coupling reached its zenith. Bella was pleasantly surprised that Harry's excitement had triggered her own happy ending.

She collapsed forward onto Harry's chest who wrapped her up in his arms. They cuddled into each other and were blissfully unaware of what was happening hundreds of miles away in London to two marriage contracts that suddenly ceased to exist. Nor were they aware of the sudden re-write of history.

oooOOOooo

The next morning found Harry and Bella snuggled together in a twist of limbs, both awake and enjoying the warmth that they were creating together with their bodies pressed so deeply into one another that they appeared to be one.

"Well, milord…" Bella began with a grin. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we should probably start the day."

"Don't wanna." Harry said with a goofy grin. "I'm quite willing to stay just like this."

Bella gave him a tender kiss. "Yes milord, but my bladder is telling me to get a move on, and besides if you get up now we can enjoy a hot bath…together." Bella waggled her eyebrows.

"Sold!" Harry grinned. "I'll get the water running." He said leaping from the bed and dashing to the wash room. Bella chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Two hours later and a very thoroughly washed and sated couple walked arm and arm into the commons room to a breakfast table filled with fruit and hot scones.

"About time you two decided to join the land of the living." The portrait of Walburga stated. She smirked at the glowing faces of the two teens as they sat at the table, Bella practically in Harry's lap.

"So I take it everything went well last night?" The smirking portrait asked the profusely blushing couple. "Although in my day, one waited till marriage for such activities but in your case I understand your motivations. However the use of a silencing charm next time would be appreciated. Six times! Sweet Maeve, you two were insatiable!"

Harry and Bella glowed an even brighter red if it were possible. "Sorry Auntie." The two teens replied not looking up at the portrait.

"I imagine Orion has discovered by now that the contract has been voided, if not it will be soon. We need to come up with a plan to deal with this. If I know my husband he will be marching up to the school as soon as he can to find out what has happened." Walburga informed the couple.

Bella's countenance dropped noticeably. Harry hugged her to him and kissed her temple. She snuggled into his chest and let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"What did you have planned to deal with him?" Harry asked gently.

Bella shifted in his arms so her head was on his chest. "Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought. I knew that there would be an eventual confrontation…but I was more focused on getting things done than what the aftermath would be." Bella sighed.

"Well, I suggest we come up with something, because your uncle will be on a tear once he discovers the binding has been broken." Walburga warned.

"What would he do to her Auntie?" Harry asked.

"My dear, I shudder to think. He could disown her from the family, confiscate her trust vault, publicly disgrace her and make it impossible for her to find any family who would take her in. The Black family has its hands in many many pies; he can effectively cut her off from any help by threatening other families from helping her in any way." Walburga told him sadly.

"You knew this Bella? Did you know that this could happen to you?" Harry asked angrily.

Bella tightened her grip on Harry and nodded her head against his chest. "I knew Harry…and I would make the choice again. I don't want to lose myself Harry, and I don't want to lose what has begun between us." Bella replied earnestly lifting her head and looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Am I alone in my feelings Harry?" Bella whispered worriedly. Something arose in Bella's chest something she had never really felt before...vulnerability.

Harry looked at Bella's hopeful face and his heart beat wildly in his chest, his words left his lips without hesitation. "No Bella, you're not alone." Bella collapsed back into Harry's chest hugging him tightly.

"So what do we do? How do we handle this?" Harry asked.

"The Lestrange marriage contract was a political move on the part of my husband. The Lestrange family was among the first of the Old families to join the new movement and as such were in a prominent position. Orion hoped by creating an alliance with the Lestranges the Blacks would be well positioned to reap any benefits should the movement be successful.

Bellatrix was the "tribute" as it were to seal the alliance. If the movement were to fail, it would not have affected the House of Black too severely, Bellatrix not being in the direct line of House succession. She could easily be expulsed from the family without repercussions." Walburga stated apologetically to the seething young woman.

"So in other words I was expendable!" Bella hissed.

"Sadly, yes my dear. Politics is an ugly game and you were to be a pawn in that game. You must understand Bellatrix that we believed at the time that Voldemort was on a just crusade to restore the old ways, and we wanted to be a part of that return. However, prudence dictated that we play both sides.

Your cousins, my sons, were also used, groomed to be on opposing sides, Sirius we would subtly guide to be loyal to the light and Regulus we groomed to be loyal to the darker families. We hoped that whichever side won we could claim allegiance through one of our sons. By Sirius' sixth year we knew we could no longer support Voldemort but we were in too deep, Voldemort had a stranglehold on our House.

You had become one of the Dark Lords top Lieutenants by that time; you were quite mad and extremely dangerous. Cygnus had been coerced to sign a marriage contract by Abraxus Malfoy between his son Lucius and Narcissa. We suspect it was on orders from Voldemort to put more hooks into our family.

Andromeda had fled the family in her fifth year and married a muggleborn. At least she escaped the chaos. Regulus was brain washed by junior Death Eaters at Hogwarts to taking the mark when he was sixteen. He never finished his education and two years later he was dead.

Orion mysteriously died a month after Regulus' disappearance. He had made the mistake of making it known that he would no longer support the cause to the wrong people. His body was found outside a tavern in Diagon Alley. I followed my husband in death a few years later." Walburga finished.

"How does this help us Auntie?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Sorry I went on a tangent but there is reason for it. The mental state of your uncle is tied to the health and wealth of House Black. If you can show him that the Lestrange alliance is not in the best interest of the family, and reveal Voldemort for who he truly is and what he will do to the family, you may placate him long enough to not act rashly when he asks about the unbinding." Walburga replied.

"What if we were to give him a more advantageous alliance, to an older wealthier family?" Bella asked, having an idea beginning to form in her head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What if I told him I have been approached by the Most Ancient House of Eveningshade and an offer of marriage had been suggested?" Bella looked hopefully at Harry. "The Eveningshade name is still well known amongst the ancient houses and could persuade uncle to not pursue further relations with the Lestrange family."

"Bella, I know very little about pureblood politics, and even less about the Eveningshade family. It could be completely destitute without two knuts to rub together." Harry said in a panic.

"Then we go see the goblins and find out. And Auntie and I can fill you in on proper etiquette and how to deal with Uncle Orion." Bella stated enthusiastically.

"I don't know Bella; maybe it would be better to just avoid him altogether." Harry weakly suggested.

"Harry, if we could pull this off, you might be able to save my family from the terrible fate that is before it. If you can convince Orion to turn away from Voldemort the rest of the Black family would follow." Walburga stated. "But you must approach Orion from a position of strength and with solid information on Voldemort."

"Do we tell him I'm from the future?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be the wisest course Harry." Walburga Black told the young man. "But it may eventually come to that. If you think you can not persuade him, perhaps seeing me might do the trick."

"So I take it we'll be taking a trip to Gringotts in your time Bella?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to establish your identity with the Goblins and see if there are any vaults left that belong to the Eveningshades." Bella replied.

"And if I don't have a knut?" Harry questioned.

"That won't be a problem young Harry." Harry and Bella turned to see the Lady Hogwarts smiling widely behind them.

"Milady." The two teens spoke. Harry bowed and Bella curtsied.

"I will guarantee that you will be properly wealthy." The spirit of Hogwarts stated with a sly smile.

"And how will you accomplish this?" Walburga asked from her portrait.

"This castle has been a school for over a thousand years and before that it was Griffon Hall, the ancestral home of Gryffindor. In my long history as a keep and a school I have been inundated with lost Galleons, misplaced jewels, forgotten ancient tomes, and a myriad of other items and artifacts. I store all these lost and hidden things within these very walls.

As my champions I shall give all that I have of value to you Harry and the House of Eveningshade. Within my walls I posses the riches of kings and conquerors, you shall never want for the need of gold or knowledge. This I give to you with one request, that you use it to defend me, and to live a long long happy life." The specter of Hogwarts offered with a smile. Suddenly forty large chests appeared before them. Harry and Bella's eyes widened in shock at the wealth on display before them, gold and jewels filled the chest to over flowing.

"This is but a tenth of what lays within my walls my champions, but I assure you what you behold before you will have the Goblins falling over themselves to do anything you want to have your gold within their walls." Hogwarts smirked.

Harry and Bella were speechless, but were shaken out of their stupor by Walburga clearing her throat. "Well, if the Eveningshades weren't wealthy before they certainly are now." Walburga commented.

"Two problems though." Harry stated.

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, first how are we going to get to Gringotts before your Uncle shows up, and two, how are we going to move forty trunks that weigh about a ton each?" Harry asked.

"Really Harry?!" Bella asked incredulously. "Do you not have magic?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry said sheepishly.

"We can use shrinking charms on the trunks and a weightless charm. We then can store them in a book bag. As for getting to Gringotts we can apparate." Bella said matter of factly.

"Yeah, a small problem, I don't know how to apparate and aren't you too young to apparate as well? I thought you had to be seventeen and then you have to pass a test to get a license." Harry remarked.

"Blacks are taught to apparate when we are fourteen; I've been doing it for almost two years." Bella replied.

"What about the trace? If you apparate won't the Ministry find out?" Harry asked.

"I see I have much to teach you milord. When you became Lord Black you were immediately emancipated and are considered a legal adult, so you have been free of the trace since you accepted your Lordship." Walburga informed the shocked boy.

"But what about Bella?" Harry asked.

"I never had the trace, Harry." Bella shrugged.

"What? How? I thought everyone under seventeen automatically had it." Harry asked a bit surprised.

"Harry, the trace is on the wands, well the wands that are purchased from Ollivanders that is." Bella stated. "My family does not buy our wands from Ollivanders we have them custom made by a wand crafter."

"So it is my wand that has the trace?" Harry asked removing his wand from his back pocket.

"It did but no longer. The moment you placed the Black Head of House ring on your finger the family magic removed the trace from your wand." Bella told him.

"Okay, so I still have the problem of not being able to apparate." Harry told her accepting the other issue.

"Well, I'm going to be teaching you how to apparate, but for this trip I can bring you along with me." She told her boyfriend.

"You can do that?" Harry asked, showing his ignorance of magical travel.

"Hmm huh, it's called side along appartion. It's a little uncomfortable but not terribly so." Bella informed him.

"Okay." Harry finally said raising both of his hands in a surrendering gesture. "When shall we do this?"

"No time like the present." Bella smiled. "All we need to do is get outside of the wards and we can go."

"Be safe children and good luck." The Lady Hogwarts offered before vanishing.

Harry and Bella went to work on shrinking the trunks and putting feather light charms on them. Harry collected them all and placed them in a dragon hide satchel that Remus had given him back in his third year.

Walburga instructed the pair to dress in their best dress robes. She emphasized that a lord should look the part. With some last minute tips on dealing with the goblins the young couple were ready to leave.

They approached the door and opened it. Bella took a firm hold of Harry's hand and stepped first into the abandoned hallway. Although it was an early Saturday morning and the majority of the students were enjoying a lay in, Harry threw his invisibility cloak around them for the sake of precaution.

They made their way to the entrance hall unmolested and stepped out into the brisk September air. Twenty minutes later and they had made their way through the Hogwarts gate and stood on the road that leads to Hogsmeade. Harry removed the cloak after making sure there was no one about who would see them.

"Ready?" Bella asked. Harry nodded that he was.

"Just take hold of my arm. It will feel like you're being squeezed tightly but don't let go, okay?" Bella told him and received another nod.

With a quick twist, Bella and Harry disappeared with a loud pop. Harry felt like all the air in his lungs were being forcefully squeezed from his body, just when he felt he was going to pass out a pop and a rush of air filled his lungs.

"Well that was p-pleasant." Harry gasped. "Is there any form of magical travel that doesn't make you feel like you want to hurl?"

"Man up Harry, it wasn't that bad." Bella stated, rolling her eyes and the green eyed boy. Harry just groaned a response.

Bella took out her wand and twirled it around her head. Soon her ebony curly locks straightened and turned a dirty blonde in color. Another tap to her temple and her eyes turned green.

"Okay let's go." Bella said.

"Wait, what about me? Don't I need to change my appearance?" Harry asked.

"Well, considering you technically haven't been born yet, I don't think many people would recognize you." Bella replied.

"But don't I look like a Potter?" Harry asked.

Bella looked at him evaluating his looks. "Well I guess we could give you some highlights, I know of no Potters who have your eye color so I think you're good there." Bella took out her wand and made a few jabbing motions with her wand. "There, that looks nice."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Just slicked back your hair and gave it some highlights…blue ones." She smirked mischievously.

"Blue?"

"Yep, here look." She produced a small hand mirror and handed it to him.

"I look like bloody Clark Kent." Harry growled.

"Yeah, you look…super!" Bella laughed at her own joke.

"You know of Superman?" Harry asked suspiciously. "A muggle super hero."

"Rebel child here remember. I've seen a few muggle comic books and movies." She protested.

"Okay, okay." Harry shook his head with a half grin. "Let's go get this done." Bella smiled and hooked her arm in his as they made their way from the apparition point near the Leaky Cauldron to the large white marble façade of Gringotts Bank.

"Next!" A surly looking Goblin called out. Harry and Bellatrix approached confidently.

"I am here to request an inheritance test." Harry told the goblin firmly.

"You are in the wrong line human." The goblin sneered. "End of the hall first door to your left."

Harry gave a curt bow and left with Bella and followed the goblins direction to an office door with the words Inheritance Office stenciled in gold on a frosted glass window. Harry opened the door an allowed Bella to enter first, with him following closely behind.

They walked into a small waiting room with a reception desk and another if possible, surlier looking goblin seated at it.

"State your business." The goblin ordered.

Harry cleared his throat and approached the desk. "I am here to request an inheritance test and to claim anything of that inheritance."

"And what family are you receiving the test for?" The goblin asked now looking at Harry and then slowly glancing at Bellatrix before his eyes found Harry again.

"I wish to be tested for the Ancient House of Eveningshade." Harry stated firmly once more.

The goblin raised an extremely bushy eyebrow. "The Eveningshade family has been extinct for at least a hundred years boy. You waste my time, be off with you and feel fortunate that I don't have you thrown to the dragons for trying to claim family status." The goblin then returned to sharpening a rather sharp looking black blade.

Harry for a moment was speechless and did not know how to proceed, but his dilemma was soon decided for him as Bellatrix stepped forward.

"How dare you speak that way to the Heir of House Eveningshade! He has made a legitimate request and you insult him by dismissing him off hand." Bella hissed angrily. But her bravado did not have quite the effect she had hoped. The goblin leapt to his feet and bared a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth.

"Mind your place girl! This is Gringotts…Goblin territory and you find yourself fortunate that you are a youngling or you would be dead where you stand!" Bella gulped but stood her ground. One thing Aunt Walburga had told them was to not show fear or intimidation. Goblins would see this as a weakness and immediately they would cease negotiations with you. But they found respect in strength and courage.

Harry stepped in front of Bella and glared at the Goblin. "I have made a legitimate request sir, and by your own bylaws you must afford me said request." Harry spoke.

The goblin smiled dangerously. "The inheritance test for the Ancient Houses is not something to take lightly. It can be painful very painful for someone not of the bloodline. So I caution you human, to consider that before you continue with this request."

"I'm aware of the risks, I still want to proceed." Harry sounded confidant but inside he was shaking. Bella reached out and took his hand in hers and Harry felt a calm fall over him from her silent support.

The Goblin whose name was Gilflesh narrowed his eyes at Harry but shrugged a moment later. "As you wish. Have a seat while I retrieve the needed items for the test." The goblin then disappeared behind another door directly behind his desk.

"Nervous?" Bella asked quietly.

"Scared as hell." Harry responded with a weak smile.

"You'll be fine Harry." She said comfortingly and squeezed his hand.

Several minutes later the goblin walked in with a large bowl the size of a dinner plate. It was jet black and seemed to be made of obsidian. Several runes were barely visible around the rim of the bowl. Gilflesh set the bowl on his desk and then produced an obsidian blade that was wrapped in a dark purple velvet cloth; an ornate E was engraved on the hilt.

"This is the Eveningshade ritual basin and knife for inheritance testing. The family magic is saturated within the bowl and knife. You must cut open the palm of your hand and then allow the blood to flow into the basin. If you are indeed a family member the runes around the lip of the basin will glow blue. If you are the heir the signet ring will appear at the bottom of the basin called by your blood.

I must warn you that the knife is cursed. If you cut yourself with it and you are not of the bloodline…let's just say I hope your lady friend knows your next of kin." The goblin smirked. "Whenever you are ready?"

Harry stood and approached the desk. He had to wipe the palms of his hands on his trousers as his nerves were affecting the moisture levels. Harry hoped that the Eveningshade blood he did have was not too diluted or else this trip into the past would be his last.

Bellatrix was also having second thoughts about Harry doing this. She had just found someone with whom she could see herself growing old with and now he stood in front of her and it could be the last time that they were together.

Harry reached out with his hand and let it hover over the knife for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and grabbing the dark bladed knife by the hilt with his right hand. It initially felt cold to the touch but a second later he could feel the magic in the knife flowing through it. The cold disappeared replaced by a warmth that seemed welcoming.

He brought the knife to his left palm and not wanting to prolong the inevitable drew the razor sharp blade across his palm leaving a long thin cut that began to bleed heavily. Harry brought the injured hand over the basin and making a fist watched as the blood began to fill the basin. Harry felt queasy as he watched the liquid of life pouring from his hand but soon the bowl had its due and the cut on Harry's hand began to quickly heal.

One by one a series of rune began to glow cobalt blue around the rim of the stone basin. Within moments every rune was illuminated declaring Harry to posses the blood of House Eveningshade. Seconds later the blood in the basin began to swirl and shift. More runes from the inner walls of the basin began to illuminate. The blood began to pool together and take form, solidifying into strands that began to weave in and out of each other. Before Harry's eyes a ring began to take shape, a ring made from his blood. The form hardened then began to glow a dark red almost black in color.

When the glowing stopped, Harry reached into the basin and withdrew a dark blood-red signet ring that had the crest of a black Phoenix with its wings spread open. The ring vibrated in Harry's hand and seemed to call to him. He placed the ring on his right ring finger. It felt warm to the touch; Harry could feel what seemed like a pulse beating from the curious ring, as if it were alive.

The goblins eyes widened almost comically as he looked from the ring to Harry in something akin to fear and respect. Then to Harry's surprise the goblin bowed deeply. "My Lord Eveningshade, allow me to be the first of the Gringotts goblin clan to welcome back the Most Ancient House of Eveningshade."

Bella marveled at the action the goblin had just taken. Never in her life had she ever seen any goblin give deference to a Wizarding House before. She wondered what kind of history existed between the goblins and House Eveningshade.

"Thank you Gilflesh." Harry said a bit taken aback by the bowing goblin. "Do any vaults still exist for the House of Eveningshade?" Harry asked the goblin who was just now raising his head.

"There are two vaults my Lord; one contains your family Grimoire and other books and personal family belongings. The second is the treasure vault, but I'm afraid that it contains merely three or four thousand galleons and a few other precious stones. The wealth of House Eveningshade though substantial two hundred years ago is not on the same level as some of the other ancient and noble houses.

Without a Lord Eveningshade to give financial direction to the account manager, the vault fell into stasis and the account manager reassigned. I am sorry my lord, but we believed the Eveningshade line had become extinct, so the account was not maintained." The goblin actually sounded remorseful.

"Not to worry Gilflesh. If you will have someone escort me to my vaults, I have a rather large deposit to make." Harry grinned roguishly.

Gilflesh left the office to call on another goblin to escort Harry to his family vaults. As soon as the goblin had left the room Bella had thrown herself at Harry crushing him with a bone breaking hug and kissing him hard on the lips.

"I was so worried that something would go wrong…a-and I thought what if I never got to…be with you again, and…I-I…"Bella's eyes welled up threatening to spill the tears of worry that she was fighting to hold back.

Harry hugged her tightly. "Hey, I'm okay. Everything is all right; you still have this marvelous piece of man to rock your world." Harry gave his patented lopsided grin.

"You prat!" Bella smacked him upside the head but nevertheless grinned at him shaking her head. Harry was proud of himself that he was able to turn an emotionally heavy situation around and lighten Bella's mood. There was no point in both of them being emotionally spent though he hid it well.

Ten minutes later and the couple were zooming down the tunnels beneath the bank in a goblin mine cart. Not soon enough for Bella the cart came to a stop in front of a small door, just large enough for a single person to walk into.

"Why is the door so small?" Bella asked a much younger Griphook who Harry had recognized but did not mention.

"It is a safety measure the Lord Eveningshade of the time requested. It only allows one being at a time entrance, so if for some reason a group of people tried to break in to the vault the defensive magic that protects the vault could strike down the intruders as they entered single file. It prevents a larger force from overwhelming the defenses." Griphook's squeaky voice explained.

"So how do I enter?" Harry asked.

"It is all about blood with your house my lord. You must give a drop of your blood to the Eveningshade crest.

Harry noticed a small spike where the phoenix beak lay and pressed his thumb against it. The blood trickled down the small spike and the beak of the Phoenix opened and appeared to swallow the blood. The crest flashed red and the door opened.

"Will Bella be able to enter with me?" Harry asked before entering.

"When you reach the other side, speak her name and beckon her through and the wards will accept her." Griphook informed him.

Harry walked through the man sized door and when he came out of the other side called to his girlfriend. "Bellatrix Black come through."

Bella cautiously stepped through the door which was about five feet thick. As soon as she was out she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Soon after Bella had entered Griphook strolled through, which surprised Harry.

"Griphook, how did you get through? I did not call you." Harry asked tersely.

"We goblins are the keepers of the vaults we can enter without restriction. Though we would never enter on our own, but with you here I can enter without harm." Griphook explained. Bellatrix didn't like that, and by the look on Harry's face it seemed he wasn't keen on the idea either.

"Now to your right you'll see the door that leads to your family's personal vault, the door to the left is the treasure vault." Griphook explained.

"Any defenses on those doors?" Harry asked.

"None my Lord, your ancestor believed that any intruder would be struck down before they ever got this far. And he was correct." Griphook puffed out his chest. "These are the best goblin wards there are."

Harry and Bella entered the left door, it was surprisingly large, almost half the size of the Great Hall. Harry could scarcely imagine this vault filled with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. The vault already contained several thousand Galleons but looked small in comparison to the size of the room.

Bella and Harry went to work removing the many trunks from his satchel and began to place them at five foot intervals. Once all the trunks had found their space the couple began to re-enlarge them. A tally sheet next to the door began to automatically update itself. It increased from four hundred and twenty-three thousands Galleons to nearly 60 million Galleons.

Bella was stunned to see the amount; it seemed that only forty trunks would not be near enough to place fifty-nine million Galleons, she realized that the Lady must have also placed expansion charms on the chests.

Underneath the tally for Galleons appeared the words Precious Jewels. It listed the number of rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and other precious stones. A value of twenty million Galleons was assigned to the lot of them, bringing the net worth of the vault to over eighty million Galleons in liquid assets.

Griphook nearly fell over himself when he saw the new tally. The Eveningshades were now in the top five wealthiest families in Great Britain. Goblins would be slitting the competitions throats to get the chance to manage such a large account and get the customary three percent on any and all profits from investments they would make on behalf of House Eveningshade.

Harry and Bella next explored the family's personal vault, where they discovered a rather large library of ancient books and manuscripts on the use of blood magic's and other arcane magical practices. These were branches of magic that had either been banned by the International Confederation of Wizards or had simply been lost to time.

They could tell from their reading that the Eveningshades were not a strictly light sided family and were as the Lady had told them…just on the darker side of gray. Looking through the family Grimoire confirmed that indeed the Eveningshades were well versed in the art of Blood Magic and even dabbled in Summoning.

"This could be very useful to have back at Hogwarts Harry. There are spells and curses in here that have never been seen before at least in any recent history. The best offensive spells are the kind your enemy knows nothing about, and trust me as old as some of these entries are these spells have not been seen in hundreds of years." Bella told him excitedly.

"Well I suppose we can take it with us." Harry told her flipping through the pages. "Wait…what language is this? I don't recognize it." Harry asked his girlfriend pointing out the page.

Bella looked at what Harry was pointing to but was just as flummoxed as he was. "I don't know Harry. It's not Latin, or Greek or any of the Celtic languages, or any other of the modern European languages. I don't know, maybe the Lady would know." Bella told him with a shrug.

"There seem to be several more pages in whatever language this is." Harry remarked. "Okay well we'll take it with us. You're probably right about the Lady knowing something about it." Harry lifted the book from its pedestal and placed it in his satchel.

"Anything else you want to look at while we're here?" Bella asked.

"I think I'm good for now unless you want to look around some more." Harry told her. "I grabbed a few journals from my great-great-great grandfather. Apparently he was the last Eveningshade to enter the vaults. After that it seemed the family disappeared."

"Interesting, did the family squib out? Or did something else happen?" Bella asked.

"Don't know, maybe his journals will tell me something more about what happened to the family." Harry told her with curiosity. "If they were such a powerful family it's odd that they would just disappear from the Wizarding world." Harry mused aloud.

"Well, I'm starved. How about we go get some lunch?" Bella suggested.

"Sounds good." Harry replied.

An hour later the two teens found themselves at a quaint Bistro just down from Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour. The day had warmed and Diagon Alley seemed to be a beehive of activity with shoppers going to and fro as they visited the many curio shops and restaurants.

"You know this place doesn't exist in my time." Harry quietly told Bella.

"Really? It's quite popular. The owner is a man named Gerard Bell, a muggleborn. Graduated from Hogwarts about twenty years ago. After graduation he left the Wizarding world for a while and went to France to become a chef. Ten years later he came back and opened this Bistro. His son Joseph Bell is a fifth year Gryffindor actually." Harry wondered while Bella was giving the history lesson if this was a relative of Katie Bell from his time.

"You seem to know a lot about him." Harry queried.

Bella smiled. "He actually introduced me to muggle music, well more like Joseph did. I came to eat here with my mom about four years ago and I heard some interesting music coming from the kitchen. I was a little nosey and decided to investigate. Joseph was sweeping the floors and listening to a singer named Elvis Presley. Have you heard of him?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most people have, well at least muggles." Harry clarified.

"Anyway, that was my first introduction into muggle culture. I met Gerard that same day and got to know him. He asked if I liked the music and of course I told him yes. He then went to his office and gave me my first muggle record. It was Elvis of course. Gerard has been my source for all things muggle ever since." Bella smiled mischeviously.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

A disturbance further up the alley caught the attention of the couple. Several shouts had Harry acting on instinct as he jumped from his seat while simultaneously drawing his wand. Bella following Harry's lead drew her wand as the other patrons in the small establishment were confused about what was happening.

Harry saw them first; about a dozen black cloaked individuals with skeletal looking masks were marching straight for them. They formed a half circle around the bistro all with wands drawn.

"Death Eaters!" Harry shouted to the other occupants of the restaurant, but all he got back were blank or questioning stares.

"Death what?" A pudgy brown haired wizard asked.

"Bad guys!" Harry replied rolling his eyes.

"LET IT BE KNOWN TO ALL HERE, THAT WE ARE TAKING OUR WORLD BACK FROM THOSE WHO ARE UNWORTHY, FROM THOSE MUDBLOODS WHO WOULD CONTAMINATE OUR WORLD WITH THEIR FILTH!" One of the masked Death Eaters shouted to those who were watching the scene unfold.

Gerard Bell came running out of the kitchen and stared at the group in front of his store. "What is this?" The muggleborn wizard asked heading for the door.

"Mr Bell! Don't go out there!" A still glamoured Bellatrix told her friend.

"NO LONGER WILL WE PERMIT THIS VERMIN FROM PROSPERING FROM HARD WORKING WIZARDS AND WITCHE, OR FROM POLLUTING OUR CULTURE WITH MUGGLE FILTH LIKE THIS ESTABLISHMENT!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Gerard Bell exclaimed as he grabbed the door knob and threw the door open.

"No!" Bella shouted, but the proprietor stepped out in front of his life's work.

"Get out of here you lot before I call the Aurors!" Gerard shouted.

"Are you the filth who owns this establishment?" The leader of the mob asked in disdain.

"I am! And who the bloody hell are you?" The man demanded.

"The bringer of the changing tide." The masked man sneered. "BURN IT DOWN!" The eleven others raised their wands and fired incendio spells at the packed establishment.

"NO!" Gerard yelled, but the man was ignored as spellfire rained down on the edifice.

Panic erupted in the small bistro as men women and children rushed for the door only to create a log jam of people.

Harry pointed his wand at a large exterior window and blew it out with a shouted bombarda, he and Bella started to help people out the window as smoke and flame began to consume the roof. Once the establishment was clear Harry and Bella stepped out to see Gerard trying desperately to put out the flames with jets of water from his wand.

Harry looked back at the quaint restaurant and could tell it would be a total loss; fire fell from the roof into the main body of the bistro like molten lava, setting ablaze everything it touched. The twelve Death Eaters laughed at Gerard's fruitless efforts.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Harry and Bella heard Gerard yell and turned to see Gerard swing his wand at the Death Eaters.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry and Bella watched in horror as at least a half dozen sickly green spells hit the infuriated muggleborn man in the chest. He dropped like a puppet with its strings cut.

Another person screamed in fury…it was Bella. Her wand was a blur as she unleashed curse after curse on the masked mob. Two dropped immediately screaming from whatever curse Bella had hit them with. Harry saw a glimpse of the Bella who would have become the most feared witch in Britain.

The Death Eaters were momentarily stunned into inaction as they saw two of their own go down. It gave Harry an opportunity to take two more out with bone breaker curses before the remaining eight turned their full attention to the two teens.

Harry tried to convince Bella to flee, but she either did not hear him or chose not to. A rage ignited in her that demanded vengeance. If she would not flee he would have to do his best to keep them both alive.

A positive thing came from Harry's forced entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he had learned a wide variety of offensive spells and was extremely accurate with his casting if he did say so himself. And dodging curses from his schoolmates gave him heightened reflexes.

He had also found a most interesting book in the Black Library that had some very inventive curses. He could remember a couple of them, though he had never practiced them. But a battle was no time to try something unpracticed.

An orange colored spell rocketed toward Bella who was casting at another masked individual and didn't see it coming. Harry cast a reflective shield that sent the spell back to the sender. The man screamed falling to the ground with a pinkish fluid pouring out of his mouth.

The ground suddenly came out from under Harry as a blast threw him back several feet. He landed on his back with a thud, but did not remain dormant. He rolled to his knees and was searching for the nearest threat.

To his right he heard Bella scream as a cutting curse hit her left shoulder. Harry was on his feet and moving as fast as he could to Bella's side. People were running in every direction trying to get clear of the fight, Harry literally had to run over a fleeing wizard just to make it to Bella who was pinned down behind a portable display case.

Harry saw her panicked face and the blood flowing down her left arm, and then something within him snapped. The curse from the book in the Black library forced its way to the front of Harry's thoughts. It was a wide area curse…a ribbon cutter. The words flowed from his mouth as if he were born speaking them and his wand made the movements like he had performed the curse a thousand times.

With a sweeping arc a scarlet curse flew from his wand, the wide area spell sliced through the neck of one Death Eater whose head rolled from his shoulders and hit the ground with a thud. It split open the chest cavity of two others. But Harry wasn't done yet, a high powered stunner sent another crashing into a wall knocking him out.

Curses from the remaining four Death Eaters came at him fast and furious, but unlike most wizards who fought from a stationary position, Harry was bobbing and weaving avoiding curses when he could, shielding when he couldn't.

Several killing curses were fired at him but the Death Eaters had a hard time following and targeting the spry young man. With all their attention diverted to Harry, Bella was able to leave her hiding place and flank the Death Eaters.

A quick stunner took out one of the masked individuals who was behind his confederates, his incapacitation going unnoticed by the other three. However the next one to go down from Bella's perfectly aimed stunner alerted the other two.

The leader of the group and one of the last two still standing, yelled at his remaining companion to retreat. Harry realized that the man was about to apparate by the placement of his feet to spin. With lightning speed Harry cast an over powered bone breaker that shattered the man's legs below the knees, and then followed it up with a disarming spell. The second man disappeared a split second before Bella's stunner found him.

Harry quickly made his way to the downed leader of the twelve man hit team. He was trying to prop himself up against the wall of another shop. "You have just sealed your fate boy!" The Death Eater sneered as he spit blood from his mouth. He had fallen face first to the ground breaking his mask the jagged edge cutting the left side of his face from his chin to just under his left eye. Blood from the gaping cut filled his mouth.

Harry looked at the man and saw a large resemblance to an older Lucius Malfoy. The man had long platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and an identical sneer that all Malfoy's seemed to possess.

"I would be more concerned with your own fate." Harry cut back dangerously as Harry pointed his wand at the man's heart.

Bella arrived at Harry's side and had to hold back a gasp as she recognized Abraxus Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family. Bella whispered in Harry's ear the identity of the man bleeding in front of him. Harry's smile became absolutely feral as he stared back at the man.

"I think I may do our world a favor and just kill you now Mr. Malfoy." Harry said with an edge to his voice that left no room for doubt that he was serious.

"You killed an innocent man today." Harry growled.

"He was filth!" Malfoy spat. "We will see all mudbloods likewise dealt with if they refuse to leave our world! My Lord will see to it!"

"You bigoted bastard!" Bella hissed kicking the man in the ribs several times. Malfoy fell over howling in pain as several ribs broke.

"If I here of anymore attacks on muggleborns, Malfoy, there will be no where that you'll be able to run that I will not find you." Harry spat raising his wand to point right at Malfoy's forehead.

Malfoy's eyes widened at the sight of the signet ring on the boys right hand. "It can't be." MaIfoy inaudibly muttered.

"Harry we need to go! Aurors are coming!" Bella warned. With one more glare at the blonde Death Eater, Harry snapped the Malfoy patriarch's wand and left quickly with Bella. It was not in their interest to be questioned by the DMLE. How do you explain a time traveling teenager to Aurors?

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment or a review and let me know what you thought.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Because of the fantastic number of reviews I got for the last chapter I decided to post the next chapter a bit early. 120+ Reviews! You guys are awesome. So here is Chapter 13.**_

_**S/N: When the phrase Great War is mentioned through this chapter it is in reference to the war with Grindelwald which coincided with the muggle World War 2.**_

Chapter 13:

The denizens of Diagon Alley were in a state of disbelief at what had just occurred. Not in recent memory had there ever been an attack of this nature. Even during Grindelwald's reign of terror Diagon Alley had remained untouched by acts of terror.

Now as witches and wizards came out of their various hiding places they marveled at the destruction that was caused during the five minute battle. Nine people were dead, eight of which were wearing black robes and masks, the ninth the well known and loved owner of the only bistro in the alley, Gerard Bell.

Three other men were either unconscious or injured so severely that they couldn't flee and one masked individual had escaped uninjured. The one man who was too injured to flee was a shock to most, he being a well known and respected member of the Wizengamot and head of an old pureblood family.

Auror captain Alastor Moody arrived and quickly surveyed the crime scene. Being a veteran of the Grindelwald war he was not unaccustomed to what wizards could do to other wizards, so the gore and destruction he saw before him had little effect on him. What he did feel was interest, he had of course responded to scenes like this but they had been in remote areas of Great Britain and the casualties were always muggles, muggleborns, and the occasional half-blood. But this was the first time he had seen the tables turned on the aggressors.

The terrorist had never lost a man on their hit and run missions, striking hard and fast and then leaving that damnable mark in the sky. The Ministry for the most part tried to keep these attacks quiet. But this incident they would not be able to sweep under the rug. There were too many witnesses in the heavily trafficked shopping district.

He opined that the vigilantes had become bold due to their successes in the more provincial areas and had finally decided to bring their coming out to the big stage. However, their grand entrance had unexpected results. Someone fought back. Someone fought back and soundly kicked their arses.

"Captain Moody, sir!"

"What is it recruit Bones?" Moody turned around to see a pretty young redhead in her early twenties that he had taken on as his trainee, who was looking a little green around the gills.

"Sir, we have secured the area, Robards and Wiltcomb have placed all the deceased in the nearby apothecary for tagging and identification. Gilchrist and Talmage have the three surviving terrorists at the Post Office under guard awaiting your arrival sir." Amelia Bones reported, and then hesitated for a moment.

"Was there something else Recruit Bones?" Moody queried.

"Well, uh…yes sir. One of the prisoners is…Lord Malfoy." She replied in disbelief.

"Indeed?" Moody's interest peaking. "I've suspected that this organization is getting funding from some of the wealthy pureblood elites. Looks like I have my first bit of proof." Moody grinned predatorily.

"Uh yes sir." Amelia gulped at the look on Moody's face.

"Very well Recruit Bones, I want as many witness statements as you and the rest of the team can get. We have the terrorists but I don't see anyone stepping up to take responsibility for taking them out. We could be dealing with a rival group; maybe a muggleborn vigilante group has decided to fight back and get some payback." Moody mused aloud.

"Captain Moody Sir!"

"Auror McKinnon, what do you have for me?" Moody asked turning to the new arrival.

"This parchment was found on one of the deceased terrorist sir, it appears to be a list of all the muggleborn owned business in the alley sir." Seamus McKinnon stated handing over the parchment to his captain.

Moody took the offered parchment and looked it over. "Hmm, it looks like Bell wasn't the only target today; looks like five other businesses were targeted. Unfortunately for the terrorist they met resistance at their first stop." Moody chuckled darkly.

"Very good McKinnon, do we have identities on the remaining dead terrorists?" Moody asked.

"Yes sir, brothers Roger and Raymond Jugson, Adrian Montrose, and a Sylvia Hedgeburn, all recent graduates of Hogwarts." The Auror second class confirmed with a sigh of remorse.

"And the other four?" Moody questioned.

"You're not going to like it sir."

"Just out with it Seamus." Moody ordered.

"Tobias Bulstrode, Peter Rosier, and…Lord Lestrange and his brother Lycas."

"Merlin's hairy backside! Two sons of prominent families, a lord and his brother, not to mention Malfoy's involvement. Well the shite is really going to hit the fan when this gets out." Moody swore. "Whoever killed them whether it was self-defense or not are going to have half of the Wizengamot clamoring for their blood."

"Your orders sir?" Seamus McKinnon asked.

"Alright, I want the bodies' portkeyed to the Ministry morgue. Place two guards at the entrance I don't want anyone in there but the healer in charge. Is that clear?!" Moody ordered.

"Yes sir! There is one more thing sir. We discovered that each one of the terrorists has the same tattoo on their left forearm." McKinnon informed his senior.

"Oh? What of?" Moody asked.

"It's a skull with a gaping mouth with a large snake seemingly slithering out of the mouth of the skull and wrapping around itself." The auror replied. "Much like the sign we have seen in the sky at other attacks.

"Coloring?" Moody asked.

"No color sir, just a dark black tattoo." He replied.

"Interesting." Moody said scratching his stubbly chin.

"It moves sir." Seamus added.

"What?"

"It moves. Well on the living terrorists. The tattoos on the deceased are motionless, but the tattoos on the other three seem to move sir."

"Well I'll have to ask old Abraxus about it when I interrogate him." Moody replied.

"Interrogate a senior member of the Wizengamot?! Is that legal sir?" Seamus asked.

"He was apprehended at a crime scene and identified as taking part in the hostilities; he is obviously a member of this terrorist group. Therefore his right to immunity as a member of the Wizengamot is rescinded through Ministerial decree where it involves murder and possible treason." Moody grinned.

"Uh right sir. I'll go and prepare the bodies to be portkeyed immediately." Seamus replied coming to attention and then making his way to the apothecary.

Moody made his way to the post office to check on the living prisoners. A medical detail attached to the Auror department was treating the injured. Moody stepped into the old post office that smelled like old parchment and owl droppings.

"Report!" Moody ordered making his presence known to his men and the healers.

"These two..." Healer Cavanaugh waved his hand toward the two bound men being guarded by two aurors. "…are fine they were only stunned. They have a few scratches on them from falling over but they're fine. Lord Malfoy however is in worse shape. The tibia and fibulas on both of his legs were shattered and were forced out through the skin.

The resulting punctures caused severe blood loss. Several ribs were also broken; one of the broken ribs punctured his right lung. I was able to drain most of the fluid from the lung but he'll need to be seen by healers at St. Mungos to repair any damage to the lung itself.

I've given him a blood replenisher for the blood loss, but the bones in his legs were too badly shattered to repair. They will need to be vanished and then re-grown. I've also healed the laceration to his face but unfortunately he will have a scar. I've done all I can here, the more severe injuries will need to be dealt with at the hospital." The doctor gave his report.

"Has he said anything about the attack?" Moody asked the healer.

The healer shook his head. "Not a word about the attack, but he keeps mumbling the words 'it can't be'. I'm not sure what he is referring to but it seems to be the only thing that anyone can get out of him. It's almost like he saw something so terrifying that his mind just shut down except for those three words."

Moody sighed. 'Well that's gonna make interviewing the peacock a bit difficult now isn't it." The healer just shrugged.

"I'm not a mind healer Alastor, but something in the man has snapped. I have seen this before during the Great War, men see something so terrifying or shocking that they lock themselves in their own minds to keep from facing the horrifying truth of what they had seen." The old healer informed his longtime friend.

"Is it permanent you think?" Moody asked staring at Malfoy like he lost his favorite new toy.

"Hard to say, I have heard of men coming back to reality within days and others who never recover. It depends on the individual I suppose." Calvin Cavanaugh told him.

"Right, Thanks Cal. I want him under constant guard while he is at St. Mungos, I'll send a team to the hospital with you as soon as you're ready to go."

"Very well Alastor. I should be ready in about ten minutes." Moody nodded and assigned two of his aurors to go with the old healer.

Moody's piercing blue eyes then focused on the two remaining terrorists. "Looks like it's just you two then. I have a nice holding cell waiting for you before the fun…I mean the interrogation begins." Moody smirk.

"Gilchrist, Talmage! I want these two in maximum security. No one sees them before I do, is that clear!" The two aurors snapped to attention.

"Yes sir!" The aurors chorused.

"Right, get them out of here." Moody told the two aurors who portkeyed themselves and the prisoners to the DMLE holding cells at the Ministry.

"Captain Moody sir!"

"Finished interviewing, Recruit Bones?" Moody asked his protégé.

"Yes sir. And we have learned some surprising things about who retaliated against the terrorists." Amelia stated.

"Well don't keep me in suspense girl! Who did it?" Moody asked with an impatient raised eyebrow.

"Um…well its seems, that the terrorists attacked Bell's Bistro, setting it ablaze. Mr. Bell confronted the terrorists and was struck down by several Avada Kedavra curses. There was panic in the Bistro when the terrorists arrived and started cursing the building. The patrons all tried to run out of the door but it quickly became blocked by so many trying to escape at once." Amelia related. Moody rolled his eyes at how irrationally people act when they panic.

"According to patrons in the Bistro a young couple blew out the Bistro's large window and helped people escape through the opening." She added.

"Damn smart thing to do. Probably saved some lives." Moody growled.

"Yes, well then once everyone was out the couple exited just as Mr. Bell was killed. Witnesses say the young woman screamed and then started launching curses at the terrorists taking two out immediately. Then the young man with her began to cast spells as well.

Witnesses say they had never seen such quick spell casting and such devastating spells as what the young man was casting. If you can believe it, several witness say that he sent a ribbon like curse that killed three of the terrorists at the same time."

"Some sort of blasting hex?" Moody asked.

Shaking her head Amelia replied. "No, they said it was like a cutting curse but more deadly, it severed the head from one terrorist and split open the chest of two others."

"Yeah, I saw those bodies." Moody replied thoughtfully rubbing his face. "So who else helped them?"

"That's just it, no one else lifted a wand." Amelia replied.

"You mean to tell me two twenty year olds took down a dozen terrorists? On their own?"

"No sir." Amelia replied.

"Thought so." Moody nodded.

"They were teenagers." Amelia replied cautiously.

Moody looked at his young protégé in disbelief. "Now you're having me on Amelia, and now is not the time for jocularity."

"I'm being serious sir. Several witnesses say that they couldn't be more than seventeen years old, some saying younger." Amelia told her mentor.

"So I'm to believe that two teenagers took down a dozen adult wizards? Is that what you're telling me?" Moody hardened his gaze at the young auror.

Amelia gulped but stood her ground. "Yes sir that is what the witnesses are stating."

"And where is this dynamic duo now?" Moody asked.

"No one knows sir. It seems they left as soon as the battle was over." Amelia replied.

"Now that doesn't sound suspicious now does it?" Moody asked sarcastically.

"A bit sir." Amelia admitted.

"Well did we at least get a description of the two teens?"

"Yes sir, the girl was tall and slender with long straight dirty blonde hair, about 5'6", the boy had dark hair, he was also tall about 5'10" with an athletic build. Both were between the ages of fifteen and seventeen." Amelia stated checking over her notes.

"Very well Amelia, who do we have contacting the next of kin?" Moody asked.

"St. Mungos is sending the director of their Crisis Center over to assist us with notifying the families." Checking her notes again. "Yes, um…Dorea Potter… Lady Potter?!" Amelia gasped. "I didn't know she was working for St. Mungos!"

"Well it was the Potters who funded the creation of the St. Mungos Crisis Center after the Great War. And Lady Potter was a healer before she married Lord Potter, so it doesn't seem too odd."

"Yes, but for a Lady to involve herself in something like this is…well, unusual." Amelia explained.

"Not really, the Potters are humanitarians; they always try to give aid to others where they can." Moody replied. "Potter Manor was volunteered as a field hospital during the Great War in fact. They are responsible for saving a lot of lives, including mine." Moody smiled and gave her a wink.

"Now let's finish up here, I have a couple of dunderheads I need to interrogate. I may even let you watch." Moody chuckled as his protégé's eyes lit up in excitement.

oooOOOooo

Bella and Harry fled Diagon Alley to the streets of London. In a deserted alley Bella transfigured their robes into more muggle appropriate attire. Harry was able to clean Bella's wound that looked worse than it was. The cutting curse had just grazed her arm but it had bled a lot. Although the wound was superficial Harry was very attentive to his injured girlfriend. Bella smiled at his antics and sighed thinking she could get use to this. Not the fighting but having Harry so attentive to her needs.

The couple decided that they needed to decompress and so did not immediately return to Hogwarts. They unintentionally found their way to Hyde Park and walked around the beautiful park with its green lawns, serpentine lake and many fountains. As the sun began to set and the lights turned on it was a very romantic setting for the young couple.

But as it always does, reality finally caught up to them and they needed to get back to the ancient castle. Grimacing in dreaded anticipation, Harry held his breath as Bella apparated them just below the main gates of the old school.

They slipped through the gate, covering themselves with Harry's invisibility cloak and made their way to the castle doors that were still opened for students to filter in and out as they explored the grounds with their friends. As they entered they noticed that there were whispered conversations happening in almost every nook and corner of the entrance hall.

Bella noticed a worried looking Andromeda pacing back and forth in front of the Great Hall doors. She was looking toward the grand stair case and then to the large main doors. Her hair looked frazzled and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was chewing on the fingernails of her right hand.

Bella led Harry over to a darkened corner and whispered for him to stay close as possible without being detected. She then stepped out from under the cloak unnoticed by the other students and walked toward her sister.

"Andi, are you alright?" Bella asked quietly as she neared her sister. Andromeda looked up quickly and her face cycled between relief, anger and worry.

"Where have you been?!" Andromeda hissed trying to keep her voice low.

"Around." Bellatrix answered cryptically.

"Around. Around!" Andromeda nearly yelled. "I suppose you've been with him?!" Andromeda accused.

"And so what if I have? It's none of your concern!" Bella responded tersely getting tired of her sisters ranting.

"Do you even know what's happened?" Andromeda asked. Bella just gave her an 'I'm waiting look'.

"It's been on the wireless since lunch time!" The middle Black sister informed.

"What has?!" Bella fumed. "If you're going to drag this out, I'm going to leave." Bella stated crossing her arms in a huff.

"There was an attack this morning in Diagon Alley!" Her sister replied. "A bunch of people were killed!"

"Oh…" Bella said acting surprised. "Who attacked who?" Bella asked.

"No one knows, the media is not saying at the moment, just that there was some sort of fight and several people were killed. There is speculation that it was an attack by the Movement. Rudolfus and Rabastan looked almost giddy, so did Malfoy. They were going on about mudbloods getting what's coming to them."

Bella had to keep her face from revealing that she had knowledge of the attack and who really was killed. Death Eaters.

Several gasps captured the sister's attention as six red robed aurors entered with a very regal looking woman dressed in navy blue robes with silver embroidery. She had long but elegantly styled black hair and deep blue eyes. Her aristocratic features were well known to the sisters.

"Aunt Dorea?" Bella and Andromeda muttered as Dorea Black came near them.

Hearing her name the regal looking woman glanced over at the girls. Her face broke out into a warm smile as she approached the two girls. They returned the smile and then curtsied.

"Lady Potter." The two girls intoned. Harry who had been standing nearby pressed against the wall to avoid being walked into, looked for the first time at who he suspected was his grandmother. An intense desire to rush over to her nearly had him leaving the safety of the wall.

"Now, now girls, we are family and you shall call me aunt Dorea, am I understood?" The regal lady mock glared at the two sisters before cracking a grin.

"Now come, give your auntie a hug! My, my, Bellatrix you are absolutely stunning! The boys must be tripping over themselves to date you. So tell me, do you have a special young man or are there too many suitors to choose from?" She grinned.

"Oh, there's a special one auntie. Although she's keeping him a secret." Andromeda stated, smirking at Bella who had a look of betrayal on her face.

"You do?! Wonderful! I hope he comes from a good family dear." Dorea winked.

"Oh, he does. " Bellatrix smiled enigmatically. "But, you know, Andy has a boyfriend as well." Bella told her aunt, who now turned her attention to Andromeda. Bella quickly sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"N-not officially Auntie. B-by the way what brings you here?" Andromeda asked changing the uncomfortable subject.

Dorea Potter's countenance fell, and the girls immediately knew that something was wrong. "Nothing's wrong with Jamie is there?" Andromeda asked after her cousin.

"Oh no dear, James is fine. I imagine you are aware of the incident in Diagon Alley this morning?" The two sisters nodded.

"Well, I'm here to bring sad tidings to a few of your schoolmates." Dorea said sadly. Bella instantly thought of Joseph Bell, they were only acquaintances really, but Bella liked Joseph well enough. He would be an orphan now, his mother had died of dragon pox a few years ago, and now with his father gone he had no one left. He was near the age of majority so he would most likely be emancipated instead of receiving a magical guardian.

"Auntie Dori!" A blonde missile launched herself at the Potter matriarch. Narcissa jumped back with a glowing red face as she realized how inappropriate she had just acted.

"I beg your pardon Lady Potter for my lack of decorum." Narcissa apologized.

Dorea Potter looked down at her grandniece imperiously before the corners of her mouth began to crack and her smile came through. "It's lovely to see you to dear." The Lady Potter smiled warmly opening her arms to receive a hug from the blonde haired Black daughter.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Dorea asked noticing the redheaded girl just behind Narcissa.

"Oh! This is my best friend Lily Evans." Narcissa informed her aunt.

"A Gryffindor first year I take it." Dorea asked.

"Yes Lady Potter…mam." Lily replied giving Dorea a small curtsey.

"Such a charming young lady, and such fine manners to. Tell me Miss Evans do you know my son James? He is in your year and a Gryffindor as well."

Both Lily and Narcissa scowled slightly at the name but quickly composed themselves. Dorea ever the sharp eye for subtleties saw the two first year's reaction.

"Oh dear, what has my son gone a done now?" Dorea Potter asked knowing the prankster that her son was. Harry nearly lost his cover when a laugh threatened to explode from his chest.

"He and Sirius are constantly pranking us!" Narcissa complained. "Why just the other day they charmed our fingers to stick together. It took over an hour before I could open my fingers again."

Dorea sighed. "It's his father's doing. He gave them a book on pranking before the school year started and then told him to make him proud. Not to worry, I'll talk to the boy. But for now I need to meet with Dumbledore about some your other classmates. Lily it was a pleasure meeting you."

Dorea and the aurors she came with didn't get far as Albus Dumbledore came to them. Dorea sniffed at the garish robes the headmaster was wearing, they were a bright fuchsia with bright yellow moons and stars that twinkled.

"Ah Lady Potter, I was made aware of the reason for your visit, but perhaps we can wait to speak with those students involved till after dinner." Dumbledore smiled apologetically. Harry froze when he saw the headmaster, he wasn't sure if Dumbledore could see through his cloak or not. If he could he gave no indication, and he was directly in his line of sight.

"I think the sooner we inform them the better it would be headmaster. I'm sure knowledge of the attack has already made it to the school. Its better we separate those students who were affected before it becomes public knowledge to avoid any…problems." Dorea counseled.

"I'm sure there is plenty of time, Lady Potter. After all, nothing soothes the soul like a good meal." Dumbledore replied with his eyes twinkling. "Please why don't you join us at the head table for dinner? However, I would ask that the aurors remain outside of the Great Hall, I don't want the students to feel uncomfortable with their presence."

Dorea Potter fought to keep her eyes from rolling. She really could not stand the man. It always amazed her that Charlus trusted the man so much. He may not be able to see the true nature of the man, but she could. He was a manipulator, a chess master who used faux congeniality like a sword to cut through the defenses of even the most shrewd and discerning people. She swore that one day she would open her husband's eyes to the duplicity of the man.

"Very well, Albus." Dorea told the man. Albus offered his arm but Dorea lifted her nose and strolled into the Great Hall on her own.

"Way to go grandmother!" Harry whispered as he watched her walk with a regal air and authority. He liked her a lot and wished he could just chat with her for a minute, he was sure he would like her even more.

Andromeda and Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix's hands and drug her into the Great Hall. Harry decided to follow; it appeared that Dumbledore indeed could not see through his father's cloak. Harry kept to the walls so as to avoid any collisions. Fortunately the Slytherin table was closest to the far right wall.

Bella and her sisters sat on the outside bench so they could all see their Great Aunt Dorea at the head table. Lily took the seat opposite Narcissa as had become the norm, much to the disapproval of many in the house of the snakes.

Bella felt something tickle her right ear and heard Harry's soft voice whispering that he was there. Bella was at the end of the bench with room enough for one other person to sit. Bella subtlety patted the space next to her. Harry got her meaning and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Harry sat invisible to all in the hall which gave him an incredible since of anonymity. He took the time to look at the young red head across the table from him but one person over. He could definitely see the beautiful woman that she would become, from the few pictures he had of her, and from the descriptions that Sirius and Remus had given of her.

He felt a longing to hug her, even though at this time she was four years younger than he was, he still felt a welling in his chest to feel his mother's arms around him. Bella must have sensed a change in Harry's emotions because she reached out for his hand and once she found it gave it a gentle squeeze.

"She's a remarkable young girl Harry." Bella whispered. "And I am watching over her as well."

Harry squeezed her hand in silent gratitude. His eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table to see if he could catch a glimpse of his father. It didn't take him long to find a mop of unruly black hair. He was sitting next to Sirius and Remus Lupin. Harry's gaze hardened as his eyes fell upon Peter Pettigrew. Harry knew logically that Peter was just an innocent first year here in this time but it did little to quench the thirst for revenge that was burning in his chest.

As the hall filled with the sounds of people filling their plates with the evening's dinner, dozens of owls suddenly came flying into the hall. Like well-trained bombardiers the owls swooped overhead and dropped dozens of copies of a special _Evening Edition _of the Daily Prophet. The sudden gasps of the students were all Dorea Potter needed to know that the cat had been let out of the bag.

She glared murderously at Dumbledore who immediately took to his feet and approached the podium. The quiet mutterings soon rose to loud voices of concern and worry. Dorea snatched a paper from Horace Slughorn and read the headlines. _**Murder and Mayhem in Diagon Alley!**_

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared in his amplified voice. It took two more tries before Dumbledore had the students' complete attention.

"Will the following students please follow me and the Lady Potter to the anteroom to the left of the staff table, please? Joseph Bell, Rudolfus and Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Carlin Bulstrode, Suzette Barnes, and Gillian and Waldon Macnair." Dorea wanted to hex the stupid man into oblivion. You did not draw attention to the students who were about to be informed about the death or imprisonment of their fathers.

A girl from the Ravenclaw table stood up from her seat and directed her question at Dumbledore. "What is going on headmaster?" She all but choked on her words.

"I'm grieved to say Miss Barnes that tragedy has struck our community." Dumbledore told her.

"Headmaster!" Dorea Potter stood abruptly. "This is not the venue for such a discussion! I suggest we take this to a more private location as you suggested a moment ago."

"I think dear lady, that the students deserve answers to what has happened in our world today, and that this is the perfect forum for this discussion."

"I must protest Dumbledore! This is not the way to properly handle the situation; the children need to be…"

"They need to be informed and educated Lady Potter, if we are to avoid further conflict amongst ourselves. And this is an educational institution." Dumbledore replied, with a hint of condescension in his tone.

"Dumbledore, I warn you, this will not have the outcome you believe it will." Dorea tried again to dissuade the headstrong headmaster.

"I appreciate your concern, but it is unfounded. Now as I was saying…"

"Albus, I will go to the school governors with this if you continue, and there will be consequences!" Dorea warned, the threat clear enough for even a first year to understand. Dumbledore just nodded and then turned his back on the Potter matriarch.

Seeing the insult for what it was, Dorea Potter glared one last time at the headmaster and then swept from the hall her blue cloak billowing behind her. Harry and the Black sisters watched as their grandmother and great-aunt stormed from the school.

"Now, without further interruption, I shall continue. Today children, a terrible travesty has occurred. Magical blood has been spilled, over from what I can see, was a simple cultural misunderstanding. However, those responsible for spilling so much magical blood should be brought to justice and reeducated." Dumbledore stated.

"I heard it was just mudbloods that were killed, so no real loss there." Rudolfus exclaimed with a smirk to the approving cheers of many in Slytherin house and a splattering of other students from the other houses.

"I'm afraid your information is incorrect, Mr. Lestrange. There was indeed one muggleborn killed, and it should not matter the purity of one's blood, but there were eight purebloods that were ruthlessly cut down." Dumbledore spoke to a much more subdued Slytherin house, which were now paying close attention.

"It is my deepest regret to inform some of you here that you have lost loved ones in this cowardly display of barbarity." Harry's hand gripped Bella's tightly as he was afraid that Dumbledore would actually name the people that were killed in the attack to all the students in the Great Hall.

"Those students whose names I called earlier have all lost a parent this morning except for Mr. Malfoy, whose father is currently in serious condition at St. Mungos." Dumbledore stated sympathetically.

"The mudbloods killed them?!" Someone shouted out.

"We don't know who was responsible." Dumbledore tried to calm the growing tension.

"The fool!" Bella hissed under her breath.

There was a brief moment of stunned silence before chaos ensued. Half the Slytherin table were on their feet yelling out threats and obscenities at any muggleborn in sight. The Lestrange brothers fixed their sights on Lily Evans, who just so happened to be the closest muggleborn. With murderous intent they drew their wands and moved toward the small redhead, Bella was on her feet in an instant as was Andromeda and Narcissa.

Harry, still under his invisibility cloak, had moved behind Lily to protect her if need be. Damn the risk of being exposed, he would not see his mother harmed. Harry's ring began to pulse on his finger as he drew near Lily. Somehow Harry knew that the ring was identifying her as an Eveningshade.

Professors were trying to restore order to the Great Hall. McGonagall was furious with Albus; she had agreed with Dorea Potter that the matter should be handled in private. All Albus had accomplished, was to turn the students more against each other than they were before.

"Step aside Black or you'll get the same as the mudblood!" Rudolfus threatened.

"Don't think so Rudy." Bella challenged. "Take another step toward her and you'll be sitting to pee for the rest of your life!" Harry cringed at her words and he noticed that the Lestrange brothers also grimaced for a second.

"Can't you see Bellatrix; these mudbloods are poisoning your mind against your own kind. They're nothing but a disease! Now one last time step aside." Rudolfus growled.

"No!" She replied defiantly.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Lucius had flanked the Black sisters, but Harry had noticed him. Without realizing what he was doing Harry silently cast a burning charm at Lucius. Lucius stopped in mid stride as he felt an immense heat coming from his head. Lucius screamed as his hair burst into flame, he dived for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and dumped it over his head. His hair though continued to burn as he reached for any liquid he could find to douse the flames.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors flew open and in walked an enraged Dorea Potter with the six aurors that she had initially come with. She figured that they would be needed if Albus was going to proceed with his asinine approach, and she was right.

The aurors cast canon blasts into the air which caused the hall to quiet almost instantly. Dorea Potter nee-Black cut an imposing figure when her ire was up. And the aura of power she was radiating at the moment was felt throughout the hall.

"Is this your idea of educating Albus?! By revealing such an emotionally charged incident in a hall full of children who are barely learning how to control their own hormones let alone handling something such as the death of a loved one? This should have been handled in private and individually." The Lady Potter stated with firmness. Albus looked a little annoyed by Dorea's characterizations of how he was handling things, but could not come up with a rebuttal that seemed intelligent enough at the moment.

"Now, for those of you who were mentioned…" Here Dorea glared at Dumbledore again. "I have been sent by St. Mungos and the Ministry to explain things to you. I will meet with you individually and give you further details about what occurred and what this means for you. I would like to meet with Joseph Bell first, and then with you others one at a time. We will meet in the anteroom following dinner." With that, order was restored to the Great Hall and Dorea Potter made her way to the anteroom of the hall, a distraught Joseph Bell behind her.

oooOOOooo

Bryce Thurgood was waiting nervously to be called in to speak with his master. Things had not gone well not well at all, in fact it was a complete disaster. He **had** counted himself lucky to leave Diagon Alley alive after witnessing his comrades fall so quickly, but now he wondered if it was a blessing or not. He would face the Dark Lord alone and explain why his Lord's great and glorious plan to reveal their might to the wizarding public failed miserably.

It was suppose to be an easy mission, destroy five mudblood owned businesses, kill the proprietors and then cast the Dark Mark into the sky above the alley. What they hadn't expected was for someone to actually challenge them, but even that was not what bothered him, after all, they all could fight. No, what they hadn't expected was the viciousness of the attack. Aurors didn't cast to kill, and the general wizarding populace would rather flee than stand up and fight back.

They counted on the people in the alley that day to be terrified and to run like sheep for some place to hide, leaving him and his confederates free to cause as much damage as they could before aurors arrived. To add to their disgrace they had been beaten by children! Where the hell did mere children learn to cast spells like that?! They must have been foreigners because Hogwarts didn't teach the spells those two kids were casting.

A set of ornate French doors opened into the formal dining room of Malfoy Manor, and Bryce was ushered in by an ageing House Elf. At the head position of the table sat a man dressed in the finest black acromantula silk robes one could buy. His hair was dark with just a touch of graying; he had aristocratic features, and would be considered a handsome man but for the color of his eyes. They were a pale shade of red with specks of brown from what was once their normal color. His skin was also a shade paler than what would be considered healthy.

It was rumored that he had used various dark rituals to enhance his magical abilities and strengthen his body. He was already a tall man at six foot five inches, and his body was solidly built, a witch's dream. But, as intimidating as his physical form was, it was the powerful dark aura surrounding him that caused witches and wizards alike to be awed by him.

His voice was like flowing silk, many believed that his voice was somehow charmed so that it entranced anyone who heard him speak. He was charisma personified. Though there was a darker side to him. He absolutely hated failure and punished failure most severely. He also had little tolerance for insubordination, you only spoke when spoken to and you never challenged him once he made a decision.

"Ah Thurgood, I've been most anxious to hear about the success of your mission or should I say the lack thereof." The Dark Lord said silkily.

An hour later an unconscious but twitching Bryce Thurgood was dragged from the dining hall. The dark lords questioning had been brutal, and the punishment even more so, but what was the most vicious had been the Dark Lord's hammer like use of legilimency to pull the memories of the fight from his servants head.

His men had been made to look like pathetic fools in front of dozens of witnesses. How was he to instill fear in the masses when his men were destroyed by a pair of teenagers?! His army would not be taken seriously. His followers though many, were not sufficient to take over the wizarding government or to deal with a confident magical population. He needed fear and horror to paralyze the masses into inaction to achieve his goals.

But his first foray into the general magical public had ended in embarrassment. It was imperative that he create an environment of terror, he could not let this failure stay long in memory, he had to strike again and soon, and it had to be horrifying.

His mind whirled for a suitable place, somewhere that would strike at the heart of every witch and wizard, an attack that would bring people to their knees. It had to be in a location with a sizable magical population, somewhere that would shock even the DMLE.

Tom Riddle grinned wickedly as the perfect place came to mind. It would be unexpected and pierce the very heart of the wizarding world, a place beautifully vulnerable to a truly horrific attack.

"Shelby!" The Dark Lord roared.

"Y-yes milord?" A small man of about forty cautiously entered the dining hall.

"When is the next Hogsmeade visit for Hogwarts?"

oooOOOooo

Lady Claire Malfoy, wife of Lord Abraxus Malfoy had rushed to St. Mungos after being informed by a family friend who worked at the hospital that her husband had been brought to the magical hospital in serious condition. He had also mentioned that her husband was being guarded by Ministry aurors.

Lady Malfoy cursed under her breath at the idiocy of her husband. She was a proud pureblood and held no love for muggles but to outright kill them because of their parentage was a little much for her. And then her fool of a husband had led several raids on muggleborn homes terrorizing the creatures and who knows what else.

She never asked about what they had done, but she had her suspicions as the men would always snicker about their deeds, bragging to each other about the muggle women they had taught a lesson to. The vulgarness of their speech in her house was intolerable, not to mention that she could no longer sleep in her own bedroom because of the Dark Lords use of their master suite. And now here she was coming to the hospital to see her husband.

'It was bound to happen' she thought, as she made her way to the information desk. Eventually someone would fight back and someone would get hurt or killed. She sighed at the blood that would soon start to spill. She never was in the presence of the Dark Lord for long but she knew enough of him that he would not take this defeat lightly, and that he would retaliate soon.

"May I help you?" The nurse at the information desk asked.

"Yes I'm Lady Malfoy and I'm here to see my husband." The high born lady told the working class nurse with a sniff.

"I'm sorry Lady Malfoy, but he is in the secure wing of the hospital and no one is allowed to see him at the moment, except for the DMLE." The nurse replied politely.

"That is unacceptable! I am his wife and I will be seeing my husband!" She demanded.

"I am sorry, but…"

"You will be sorry child if I am not directed to my husband this instant!" She cut off the nurse brusquely.

"Mrs. Malfoy." A gravelly voice called behind her.

"That is Lady Malfoy sir! And who are you?!" She looked down at the man.

"I am Captain Alastor Moody of the Auror Department, _**Lady Malfoy**__." _Moody replied tersely. "And the one who is in charge of this investigation. I am the one who decides who does, and who does not meet with my prisoner."

"Prisoner?! My husband is a senior member of the Wizengamot captain and has immunity from imprisonment and interrogation." She replied haughtily.

"Normally, you would be correct, but in this instance he is being charged with murder and possible treason against the current government. Those two charges override any immunity he may have had." The old auror replied.

"I see." She said realizing that she probably could not intimidate this man, and it would most likely backfire on her should she try.

"I understand your reasons captain, but please understand mine. My husband, I've been told, is in serious condition. I would like to see him, just to ease my own mind that he is okay." She asked hoping that she appeared sincere enough that the veteran auror would allow at least a quick visit.

Moody looked at her speculatively, maybe her presence might shake Abraxus out of his mind lock. He already had a listening charm in the room, so it couldn't hurt to let her in for a bit.

"Very well Lady Malfoy, but on one condition. Your wand stays with me." Moody told the proud witch.

Sighing heavily but realizing that she had little choice if she wanted to see her husband. She removed her wand from the left sleeve of her robes and handed it, handle first, to the brutish auror. "Will that be all you require Captain?" She asked with a restrained sneer.

"That will do milady, that'll do. Now if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to where we have your husband."

Two floors, and three security check points later, and The Malfoy matriarch was allowed into the secure hospital room her husband was being sequestered in. She noticed that a healer and two nurses were in the room when she entered.

"How is my husband?" The tall blonde aristocratic woman asked.

"Oh, Lady Malfoy! I'm Healer Quincey. I'm overseeing the care of your husband." The gray haired healer said with a slight bow of the head.

"And how is he Healer Quincey?" She asked.

"He took quite a beating milady, as you can see we've had to vanish the bones in his lower legs, we will give him Skele-grow by this time tomorrow. Damage to his lungs has to be healed before we start on his legs. The two potions required for each react badly when taken at the same time. So we're looking at twenty-four to thirty-six hours before he is fully healed." The healer informed Mrs. Malfoy.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" She asked.

Shaking his head no in response, the doctor added. "No permanent damage, except for the scar along his face. However the red will fade and all that will be left is a faint line that can be covered with a glamour charm if wanted."

Claire Malfoy nodded. "Thank you Healer Quincey, may I be left alone for a moment with my husband?"

"Of course milady, however he has not said much. He seems to be suffering from a form of shock. But I doubt it's permanent; I suspect he will be fine very soon." Lady Malfoy nodded that she understood.

When the healer and his assistants left she approached her husband. "Abraxus, can you hear me?" Claire jumped back in surprise as Abraxus' eyes popped open unexpectedly fast.

"Brax? Can you hear me?" She asked again quietly. His blue eyes locked onto hers and he nodded slowly.

"Can you speak?" She asked him next.

"Yes." He groaned the pain in his ribs not completely gone.

"Have you been faking shock?" She asked with a smirk. He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He groaned out again.

"They said you were babbling when they brought you in. They said you were in shock." She told him. He only shrugged in response.

"Listen!" He spoke with a jolt of pain. "We need to leave the country…and fast."

"What? Why?" She asked in confusion.

"I saw…I saw…they're back! We need to flee…I attacked him! We must flee!" He told her, desperation evident in his voice.

"You're not making since Brax. Who did you see? Who did you attack?" She asked.

"Thought they were gone…extinct! We have to flee. Our family will be wiped out…I attacked him!"

"Who love, who?!" Claire asked now starting to worry. She had never seen her husband act this way, and it unsettled her.

"The Ghosts! The Ghosts!" He cried.

"The Ghosts?" She asked in confusion.

Abraxus waved her closer; he did not want to say the name out loud. "H-house E-Eveningshade!"

Claire stood up and looked at him strangely. "Eveningshade?" Abraxus panicked and shushed her.

"Brax, you're speaking of a myth, an old wives tale, ghost stories told to little children to make them go to bed on time. House Eveningshade is not a real House." She said in a motherly fashion.

"They are real!" He spat. "My Great-grandfather survived an attack…th-they they thought he was dead, he was but a child but he remembered them! They are real! And I attacked one today! We are dead! Dead, do you understand me?! Th-they move like ghosts…they can walk through w-wards as if they were tissue paper; they brush off spells like brushing off lint from their cloaks. Once they target you, you are dead…there is no escape!"

"Honey, honey, even if they were real, that was centuries ago. They don't exist anymore, the power they supposedly wielded is impossible, not even Merlin could do what the stories claim the Eveningshades could do." She tried to reason with him.

"I tell you they are real. I saw the signet ring. A black phoenix on a blood red field, my grandfather made me memorize that ring." He covered his face with his hands.

"Perhaps if we talked to the man and clear up any misunderstandings…"

"No, no the boy all but threatened me." Abraxus replied shaking his head.

"Boy? He was a boy?! For Bloody Merlin's sake you're afraid of some child?! Claire yelled.

"Not just a child! An Eveningshade, and the bloody head of house!" He stressed.

"So what exactly do you suggest we do?" She finally gave in.

"Talmage!"

"Yes captain Moody?"

"I want you to go to the DMLE archives and find me every scrap of parchment that mentions an Ancient house called Eveningshade." Moody ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"And tell no one about it!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will contain the confrontation with Orion. Please leave a comment or a review! Have a great weekend!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Wow we hit a milestone! Passageways hit 1000 reviews last chapter, also chapter 13 received the highest number of reviews yet with 154! So here is the long awaited confrontation with Orion! I hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 14

After the fiasco that was dinner in the Great Hall, Harry and Bella made their way back to the ROR. Bella was biting her lip in distress. Andromeda had given Bella a letter from Uncle Orion that had arrived at lunch. He was requesting a meeting with her Sunday afternoon in Hogsmeade, at Merlin's Keep. Merlin's keep was an upscale restaurant for the more elite of families.

It was also a place that prided itself on its discretion and provided its clients private dinning or conference rooms completely warded by the best goblin wards gold could buy. It was a place where the powerful and privileged could go and feel completely secure with whatever secret or sensitive transactions they needed to have.

And that's what concerned Bella. She knew the confrontation with her uncle would be coming, but she had thought that it would occur in the relative safety of the castle and not some out of the way establishment which prided itself on keeping its patrons secrets.

Harry was also troubled with the day's events; the fight in Diagon Alley shook him up a bit. During his fourth year he became much more intimately acquainted with his magic, what it felt like when he was centered, the fluctuations of power when he cast a spell, and how is body felt somewhat drained after casting powerful spells.

What was concerning him now was that his magic felt…different now. Before, his magic had always felt like a gentle stream flowing through him, even when he cast his most powerful spells it still felt like a stream but perhaps flowing just a smidge faster.

Today however it felt more like a rushing ocean tide trying to swallow everything up in its powerful waves. The curses he used today he had never even practiced but they came to his mind as clearly as the spell Lumos, and his wand seemed to move like it had performed the spells a thousand times.

Even now as he walked hand in hand with Bella his magic felt alive and humming, it was reaching out in tendrils around him. It seemed to be identifying the ambient magic around him, he could feel Bella's magic, no that wasn't right, it was more like he could taste it, it was like warm honey with just a hint of cinnamon. She was powerful and yet he instinctively knew she was not even close to her full potential yet.

As they continued their trek to the seventh floor his senses became aware of the magic within Hogwarts itself. It was ancient and pulsing with life, he could feel a distinct feminine presence within the walls which caused him to smile, it was the Lady. The power the castle had was incredible, yet as his senses expanded he could feel the wards and knew instinctively that there were small fissures and cracks that would allow him to slip through them if he so desired.

Harry shook his head in confused wonder, how did he know these things? It was almost like instinct, he just knew, like earlier in the battle, he just knew he could perform the spells, and the magic responded.

The young couple reached the seventh floor and Harry was nearly bowled over and blinded by the intense magic that was coming from the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear. Harry watched as the strands of magic weaved a tapestry of magic that was so intricate that Harry could hardly follow its patterns. But he could see the patterns! He didn't understand much of what he was seeing, but the ward strands were easy for Harry to pick out and follow, though he still didn't know how he understood them.

When the door opened Bella tightened her grip on Harry's hand and pulled him in quickly. She made haste to her bedroom pulling Harry along with her. She pushed Harry down on the bed and then fell on top of him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she buried her head into his shoulder and Harry felt her trembling slightly.

"Are you alright love?" Harry asked her tenderly.

"No, not really." Bella whispered from his shoulder, the days events catching up to her as she replayed the actions she took in the alley. "I've never killed anyone before Harry. I don't know what came over me, I was just…just so angry when I saw Mr. Bell killed, that…I just lost control of myself. I'm a murderer Harry, the one thing I did not want to become. I guess fate wants what it wants, and it wants me to be an insane killer." She sobbed.

Harry held her tighter and kissed her forehead. He needed to ease her troubled mind and let her know that she was not a bad person and that what she had done was justifiable. "I killed my first person when I was eleven years old." Harry whispered.

" Dumbledore told me that I didn't know what I was doing and that it wasn't my fault. But he was wrong…I knew what I was doing. I realized when I grabbed his hand that was around my throat and it burned him so severely that if I continued it could possibly do worse.

The opportunity came when he rushed me again and I grabbed his face. His screams of pain were horrifying but I kept a hold of it as long as I could. I knew he was trying to kill me, so I decided to do all I could to kill him before he killed me. I've never told anyone about that before." Harry sighed reliving the memory briefly.

"Bella, a murderer is someone who kills for the sake of killing; you killed today to keep yourself and others from being killed. You may have let your emotions get away from you at the beginning, but your first two hexes were not lethal. It wasn't until they started firing back that your spells became more aggressive. Besides, if it makes you feel better, I killed six out of the eight, you only killed two." He poked her in the ribs and gave her a lopsided grin. She shook her head at him but gave him a half grin.

"Bella, I have a feeling that this won't be the first time that we'll have to kill. In my time, history showed that in many of the battles that occurred between Death Eaters and aurors, the aurors were soundly beaten with many of them being outright killed, they tried using stunners and disarming spells to stop the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters had no such reservations and killed indiscriminately. The Ministry was playing a losing strategy.

We can't play by the same rules as they did, we can't let the Death Eaters feel that they can attack without consequence. This time we will meet death with death."

"We can't do this on our own Harry. We're going to need allies, and right now it's just you and I." Bella told him knowing that the task ahead of them was more than what the two of them could handle.

"I know, but the only people I can think of are first years right now. My dad and mum were powerful as well as Sirius and their friend Remus Lupin, but they're eleven years old." Harry sighed.

"Well, I know a few people that we could possibly sway to our way of thinking that are still in school, but were going to need others who are much older and it would be helpful if they had connections within the Wizengamot. Voldemort is already seeking out old pureblood families to represent his interests in the Wizengamot; we'll need to do the same." Bella informed him.

"I suppose you are right, but I have no idea about how to go about it, do you?" Harry sighed.

"I don't know either, but I think we need to first look for allies who are not tied to either Voldemort or Dumbledore. We need to create an independent group, people who aren't hopelessly dark and not so light that they won't do what is necessary." Bella stated.

"Doesn't sound like this will be easy." Harry mused aloud.

Bella shook her head. "No, it won't be."

An easy silence fell between them as they enjoyed the presence of the other. 'Bellatrix Black was a cuddle bug. Who would have thought?' Harry smiled to himself as the dark haired witch snuggled deep into his chest.

Harry was about to nod off to sleep when his Eveningshade signet ring began to pulse on his finger. A disturbance caught his attention as his book bag he had dropped by the bedroom door began to levitate. The flap opened up and a golden glow poured out from it. Harry's eyes widened as the two journals he took from the Eveningshade vault floated out of the bag and floated toward him, the book bag falling to the ground.

Harry sat up straighter, waking up Bella who had just nodded off. Her eyes widened as well when she saw the books making their way to Harry. Bella sat up just as the two black leather books landed on Harry's lap with a thud.

Harry looked at Bella who gave him a noncommittal shrug. Harry shook his head with a chuckle. He reached for the first book and felt a small electrical shock as his hand grabbed hold of the book and felt the ring pulse again for a moment and then quieted. Harry raised an eyebrow at the odd occurrence but thought nothing else of it.

He opened the cover of the top book and found an old folded piece of parchment that had been left there. He picked up the parchment an unfolded it carefully. His eye widened for a second time as he read a letter that had been written by his great-great-grandfather in the year 1817.

_To my heir,_

_ If you are reading this, then the curse has lifted and you are the next Lord of House Eveningshade. You will have already received the signet ring of our house and will now have begun the transformation._

"Transformation! What transformation?" Bella asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know." Harry stated just as confused, and then continued to read. As if answering their question the letter explained.

_When you added your blood to the ritual basin it mingled with the blood of every generation of Lord Eveningshades that have come before you. As your ring formed, the blood of all your forefathers joined with your own. When you pass on the mantel your blood will join that of your ancestors and the blood of the new is blood magic of the most ancient, blood is life, my heir, and blood is magic, everything that we are and were exists within that blood that has created your ring. _

_Your ring, as you may have noticed, is more than what it appears, for within it is held the knowledge and the power of the Eveningshades. Within twenty-four hours of placing it upon your finger your body will begin to absorb the magic within and you will become shadow and specter, the light and the dark._

_You will feel pain, my heir, the likes of which you cannot imagine as your body changes to accept your birthright. You may be asking what your birthright is. I will explain. In muggle mythology we are believed to be the progeny of angels and demons. Their legends speak of children being born of fallen angels and demons, these children were neither accepted by Heaven or Hell but cursed to remain in between the two. _

_We are the descendants of those children, and although we are not accepted by the light or the dark, yet we possess the power of both. Loyal to none but our own, we exist, and our power flourishes as we keep parity between the two sides, never allowing ourselves to align with one or the other. _

_For if we join the light, our darker half dies, and if we join the dark our lighter side dies, we cannot exist without both halves of ourselves. We are forever gray, my heir._

_And here is the tragedy that I caused to befall our family. I forgot our purpose and I aligned with the lightside to destroy the dark that was threatening to overtake the land. But in my zeal I went too far and destroyed my darker half, I created an imbalance, and in so doing cursed our family to lose our power until the fates decided to remove the curse and unbind us once more._

_Now that our house has returned, make it strong again my heir, let the dark and the light fear us equally, we who exist in shadow between the two worlds. Let no slight go unchallenged, let no threat to our house go unpunished. We are Eveningshade; we are the ghosts in the darkness that make all men tremble, may the world tremble once more and our name be whispered in fear in their safe places._

_The two journals that you were compelled to take as soon as you entered our family vault contain a history of our family along with other entries that will guide you to use your developing power. As you read our family history and learn our secrets, guard them with your life. Teach your family the Eveningshade magic but none else. _

_In closing I wish you good luck my heir, for once you are revealed, our old enemies will combine against us as they have done in the past, both light and dark. Their fear and jealousy will bring them out, show no mercy to those who would use or destroy us. May you live long and may House Eveningshade reclaim its former glory._

_And so, my heir, you are the first of our family to have our power restored, you would not have been able to create the ring or read this letter otherwise. With the last of my power I will seal this letter and go into the world to await what fate has planned for my exile._

…_Lord Cunobelinus Eveningshade… _

When Harry finished reading the letter another jolt went through him causing his body to straighten and stiffen. Bella watched in horror as streaks of red beginning at Harry's ring rushed up his hand and arm and quickly moved to the rest of his body.

Harry's body then arched suddenly, his arms straightened along his sides and seemed to lock up his hands balled into fists and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Bella screamed for Kreacher who popped into the room and looked around wildly at his mistress's panicked cry.

"Do something Kreacher!" Bella screamed at the old house elf. The elf tried to approach Harry but was rebuffed by a wave of magic.

"I's can not near him mistress." Kreacher stated apologetically.

Bella's panic began to increase and she was on the verge of throwing herself onto Harry to try and do something…anything to help him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bella's head whipped around and saw the Lady Hogwarts standing there with a look of worry herself.

"He will be fine Bella." The lady told her though her voice was strained. "It is his family magic that is asserting itself, activating dormant abilities that have been closed to his ancestors for the last few generations."

Biting her lip in worry she turned to the image of Helga Hufflepuff. "Is there anything I can do for him?" Bella asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not, at least not until the process is over." She apologized.

Bella turned her eyes back to Harry and nearly passed out as she witnessed his skin become translucent showing his circulatory system, his organs and his wildly beating heart, everything had a pale glow to it and seemed to pulse with every beat of Harry's heart.

What seemed like an eternity to Bella in reality was a mere few minutes as Harry's body slumped back on to the bed, his skin becoming normal looking again. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow but steady. Slowly the red streaks pulled back and disappeared back into the ring on his right hand.

Bella raced to Harry's side; gently she reached for his hand, holding it in both of hers. "H-Harry are-are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Damn that hurt…did you see the herd of Hippogriff that attacked me?" Harry winced with a half smile before passing out.

oooOOOooo

_Number 12 Grimauld Place three hours after Diagon Alley attack:_

At the head of the long dining table in the formal dining room of Grimauld Place sat Orion Black, head of the House of Black, to his right, sat his father Arcturus Black, who had given up the title of Lord Black to his son fifteen years ago. Next to him, were Orion's Uncles Pollux and Charil, and then his aunt, Cassiopeia Black.

To his left, sat Orion's two other aunts; Callidora Longbottom nee-Black and Dorea Potter nee-Black. Next to them sat his brothers Cygnus and Alphard and then his sister Lucretia, further down the table were the spouses of the various Black family members and other relatives.

"I'm sure you all know why I called this full family council of the House Black. This afternoon at approximately 11:30 a.m., a muggleborn restaurant was attacked, its owner was killed and the establishment burned to the ground. Also, eight of Lord Voldemort's men who were responsible for the attack were brutally cut down, including Lord Leonard Lestrange." Small murmurings were heard up and down the table as Orion opened the meeting.

"We are here to discuss the political fallout of this incident and its ramifications, and to determine how the House of Black will respond." Orion informed the group.

A woman in her late fifties stood up from her seat. She had the Black aristocratic looks, with sharp features, gray eyes, and black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. "The council recognizes Lucretia Prewett nee-Black." Orion stated formerly.

"My lord…" Lucretia began with a slight curtsey. "…The Noble and Ancient House of Black has survived these many centuries by not taking an overt stand when it comes to in-fighting between rival factions. This conflict between the darker families and the bastard magicals is such a case. I see no gain in siding with one or the other. As I have stated to this council before we should not get involved with what could become a civil war. And supporting this so called Lord Voldemort is folly; we should not risk Black blood or fortune for this man's dubious cause."

Walburga stood angrily. "How dare you minimize the noble crusade of Lord Voldemort! He will bring back the old ways and cleanse our world of this mudblood infestation!"

Lucretia was on her feet again and challenged Walburga. "And exactly who is this Lord Voldemort?! His name is nowhere to be found amongst the pureblood houses! And what is his end goal? What will he do once he accomplishes it? He plans to tear down the government, what will he put in its place?! Does he seek to rule over us? He has not said, is this not concerning to you? So why do we continue to support this pretender when his true agenda is not known?!"

"You dare to question this great man…"

"My ladies!" Orion interrupted his wife and aunt, with a sharp voice.

"Before we continue this topic of supporting the Dark Lord, I would like to know what we have learned about today's events!" Orion stated glaring at his wife who huffed in annoyance.

"Now, what did you learn from your contacts in Diagon Alley, Uncle Alphard? Who was it that killed Voldemort's men?

A portly man of near seventy stood from his chair; his hair and short cropped beard were salt and pepper in color. "The identities of the two youths are yet unknown. What we do know is that they were powerful and struck without mercy. The lad had used spells that seemed to be unknown to those who witnessed the fight. There is however a rumor that is now going around the ministry about the identity of the young man." Alphard Black informed the group.

"Cygnus, has your contacts in the ministry said anything to you about the identity of the boy?" Orion asked turning to his younger brother.

"They have, but I'm inclined to dismiss it as a hoax." Cygnus replied.

"A hoax? Explain." Orion asked.

Cygnus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat before responding. "My contact in the DMLE said that Auror Captian Alastor Moody, who was investigating the attack in the alley, sent one of his underlings to the DMLE archives. He wanted everything they had on…a certain family." Cygnus hesitated.

"On which family?" Orion asked sternly noticing his brother's reluctance in saying.

"The Eveningshades." Cygnus replied. Orion froze and gasps were heard along the table from all of the people gathered.

"Are you sure about this Cygnus?" It was Arcturus who asked his son.

"That was what was told to me father. And I trust my contact completely." He replied, Arcturus sat back in his seat with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Surely he must have misheard. The Eveningshades are but a myth." Walburga announced to the group.

"They are not a myth." Arcturus replied, coming out of some lost memory. "But I do find it hard to believe that they were involved, there has not been a sighting of them for nearly two hundred years."

"How do you know that they are not a myth?" Walburga asked incredulously.

"Kreacher!" Arcturus called the old elf.

"Yous called Master Black?" Kreacher bowed.

"Bring me the Book of Blacks with the date 1600 AD to 1700 AD." He ordered the elf, which bowed and popped away to the Black Library. A moment later he returned with the tome in question.

Arcturus took the book and searched for a particular year. "Ah, here it is, the year 1685 The Monmouth Rebellion. Early in that year there was an attempt to oust the new king by a bastard son of the former king, Charles the second. During the chaos of that rebellion a rival house of the Blacks, the Wiltbourns, decided to take advantage of the sudden turmoil in the kingdom and attempted to take over our lands and holdings. They had three times our numbers. Within weeks House Black was nearly wiped out.

The Earl of Blackmore seeing the end of our great house decided to make a deal with the enigmatic Eveningshades. Even then they were a mystery to most magicals and those who knew of them only whispered their name. To strike a bargain with them came at great cost, sometimes gold, sometimes land and title, sometimes slaves, and sometimes oaths of loyalty. According to our history the Eveningshades' price was a House debt." He related.

"A house debt, I've never heard of a house debt." Orion queried.

"A house debt is a life debt but on all members of the Black family." Arcturus explained.

"Is that even possible?" Walburga asked stunned.

"It is for the Eveningshades, the Blacks were not the first to incur such a debt. Another house had been given the same debt. They then betrayed the Eveningshades by attempting to kill their head of house, I know not the reasons but I know the outcome. House Rochard was completely wiped out. Every man, woman and child, including their vassal houses were all utterly decimated." Arcturus stated.

"They killed them…all?" Lucretia asked aghast.

"Some say it was the oath that killed them, others say the Eveningshades themselves." Arcturus replied with a shrug.

"And our house has this debt?" Orion asked mortified at the thought of owing such a debt.

"Every Wiltborn and their allies over the age of majority were killed within three days of the binding ritual that the Earl of Blackmore made with the Eveningshades. If the Eveningshades have returned, our house is still bound to that oath." Arcturus replied warningly.

"But we don't know for sure if it was an Eveningshade in the Alley this morning." Walburga suggested. "And besides that was almost three hundred years ago."

"Actually…" Dorea Potter spoke for the first time. "We may have collaborating evidence that it might have been an Eveningshade."

Every eye turned to the Potter matriarch. "Healer Quincey and I are old friends. He was attending Lord Malfoy, and in his delirium he repeated the phrase 'It can't be' and one other phrase that was barely audible and that was 'Eveningshade.' He was in near hysterics."

"We also have a third piece of Evidence." This time Cassiopeia Black spoke. "The goblins were all in a tizzy this morning about the return of an ancient house. I would lay odds that the emergence of this ancient house and the possible reappearance of house Eveningshade in the alley are all related." The younger sister of Arcturus replied to the nods of several family members.

Orion sat back hard in his chair and rubbed his hand heavily down his face. "This could have serious ramifications to our current plans." Orion told his family.

"How so?" Walburga asked. "We are playing both sides."

"If it was an Eveningshade in the alley and he killed Voldemort's men, it stands to reason he might be against the Dark Lord." Orion opined.

"We don't know that for sure." Cygnus added. "He may have just reacted to a perceived threat to himself. We have no idea what his politics are."

"Well it sounds that the Eveningshades were a dark family to me, maybe they share the beliefs of the movement." Walburga put her opinion out. "If so, we should go all in supporting Lord Voldemort.

"Neither I or my family will support this terrorist." Dorea Black replied sternly. "He offers nothing but bigotry and empty promises, and I, like Lucretia, suspect his end goal is more selfish than altruistic."

"Yes, yes, we know your position Dorea." Walburga waved her hand dismissively. "We know of Charlus' devotion to that crackpot Dumbledore." Dorea glared at the shorter woman.

"Caution is what is required here." Callidora Longbottom nee-Black advised breaking into the conversation. "Whether the Eveningshades were involved or not, the political climate is very tenuous and we must protect the family. Obviously Voldemort is trying to move ahead with his plans…whatever they are. But it is prudent that we not allow ourselves to become publically associated with any group until we know for sure which way the wind will finally blow."

"And the uncertainty is ever growing." Orion stated with a sigh. "With the death of Lord Lestrange and the arrest of Lord Malfoy for his participation in the attack, the movement has lost two of its biggest contributors and political heavyweights. The Dark Lords eyes, unwelcome as they might be, may fall upon us."

"What about the contract between Bellatrix and Rudolfus Lestrange. Is it still in effect?" Cygnus asked his older brother.

"That is another mystery, something has broken the contract, yet it was not I or Lord Lestrange that cancelled the contract. And I have not heard anything from Hogwarts stating anything is the matter with Bellatrix." Everyone seemed to know to what he was referring. Many of the women in the group hissed their displeasure at the archaic form of a chastity binding.

"I sent an owl to her stating that we will be coming to speak with her about it tomorrow afternoon at Merlin's Keep." Cygnus nodded his understanding.

"I am actually headed to Hogwarts after this meeting to speak to the students who lost a family member in the attack. Is there something you would like me to pass along to her?" Dorea Potter asked.

"No, I want her to be off balance when I speak to her tomorrow. I purposely was less than forthcoming in the letter to make her that way. She is a clever girl and I don't want her prepared for our discussion." Orion said.

Dorea scowled at her nephew for a moment before speaking in a dangerous tone. "Harm a hair on that girls head Orion and I will bend you over my knee like I use to when you were a child!" No one doubted the Potter matriarch; she was one of the most powerful witches in the family and had a vicious streak a mile wide.

"I have no intention of harming my niece if I find everything in good sorts." Orion replied. Dorea wasn't convinced and gave him a '_try me_' look before Orion turned away a little unnerved which caused Dorea to give a small smirk.

"Very well, keep your contacts looking into the Eveningshade question. If anything more substantial comes forth, bring it to me immediately. Our stance on Voldemort at the moment will be one of caution and vigilance. I will not commit all our family resources to the man until we know more of his motives." Orion glared at his wife who crossed her arms in annoyance.

"If there is nothing else we will adjourn." Orion told the group. Within minutes most everyone had left Grimauld Place. Arcturus however, remained where he was, his mind reaching way back into his childhood and to the stories his grandfather had told him by the light of the fireplace in this very manor. To most old families the ghost stories of the Eveningshades' were something akin to stories of the bogeyman.

The bedtime stories spoke of them walking through walls, manipulating reality, and stealing your soul while you slept. Of course these were just stories; the truth about them was even more terrifying. And Arcturus hoped that his family would not find themselves on the wrong side of an Eveningshade.

oooOOOooo

Sunday morning came too early for Harry and Bella. Harry had been near exhaustion after his ordeal with the activation of his family magic, and although his body felt twinges of pain now and then it did not keep a near hysterical Bellatrix from making sure he was alright by examining every inch of his body which turned into several rounds of making love to each other.

Harry was the first to wake, he gingerly began to move his arms and legs about to see how much pain he still had, but to his surprise he felt no pain at all, in fact he felt good…really good. He gently lifted Bella's arm from around his waist and turned to sit up. He pushed himself up from the bed and marveled at how strong he felt.

He reached for his glasses which were on the nightstand and put them on. However, the world went blurry when he put them on his face. Confused he took them back off and everything came back into focus.

"No way!" Harry whispered. He walked over to Bella's full length mirror and gawked at himself, first, because he could see clearly, his eyesight miraculously healed, and second it seemed all the malnourishment he had suffered through most of his life was gone and before him stood a lean but powerfully built body. He was no muscle man but his arms, legs, and core, were toned and tight.

Bella awoke when she no longer felt Harry's warmth underneath her, a warmth that she really enjoyed cuddling in to. Her eyes blinked away the last vestiges' of sleep and she looked around the bedroom for the boy in question.

It did not take her long to find him; well at least she thought it was him, because she had the most marvelous view of a strong looking back and an incredibly firm looking arse. But the reflection of a pair of emerald green eyes in the mirror left no doubt to whom was standing naked in front of her.

"Whoever you are, you better get out of here quickly before my boyfriend shows up, I hear he's the jealous type and wouldn't take kindly to a stranger being in his girlfriend's bedroom." Bella playfully remarked pulling up the sheets to cover her exposed breasts.

"Well then, I guess I should take advantage of his lack of intelligence for leaving such a beautiful creature all on her lonesome." Harry replied waggling his eyebrows and walking predatorily toward her.

Bella screamed as she dived under the blankets giggling. Harry launched himself on top of her and began to tickle the dark haired witch who was gasping for air from laughing so hard. Somehow Bella managed to turn the tables and was now on top of Harry tickling his sides mercilessly, that is until he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back causing her to fall forward onto his chest. Their breathing was fast and their chests were heaving into the others. Bella and Harry stared deeply into each other's eyes as their breaths slowed and evened out.

Bella's throat went dry as three words she had never spoken to another with the same meaning behind them left her lips. "I love you Harry." It was barely above a whisper but its impact on Harry was as if a loud gong had been hit.

He looked back at her and saw the truth behind her words deep within her eyes, it was an unexpected declaration and yet it was not at all unwelcome. Harry's own heart had been telling him what his brain had been too afraid to recognize for some time now. And all though they had known each other for a relatively a short time, he felt as if he had known her all his life.

Even now he felt his magic pulling him to her and he could feel her magic pulling her to him as well. Harry's right hand cupped Bella's cheek and he poured his soul into the three words he was now sure he wanted to say back to her. "I love you too, Bella."

Bella's eyes seemed to sparkle as her lips crashed into Harry's; soon their tongues languidly caressed each other as their emotions were poured into the kiss. Each knew that their relationship had just taken another step forward and surprisingly neither felt any anxiety about this new development at all.

Two hours later and the couple were bathed and dressed, however, there were several intimate interludes along the way. Walburga had sent Kreacher out earlier to buy new robes for Harry, robes befitting of Lord Eveningshade.

The outer cloak was Acromantula black silk with the collar, hood, hem and cuffs decorated in gold with Celtic swirls and knots running down the length of the cloak. The inner robe was a black and gold mesh pattern that fell just above his ankles. On his feet were dragon hide boots from a Hungarian Horntail. Around his waist was a wide dragon hide belt from the same dragon with a golden buckle.

Bella was literally drooling over how good Harry looked. He looked every bit a highborn lord and his look screamed of wealth and power. Harry's shoulder length hair was swept back with a golden Celtic hair clasp in the manner common among the lords of ancient houses.

Bella looked equally impressive with her long deep purple cloak that made her eyes stand out her long black hair was left down and cascaded down her back to give a beautiful contrast to the cloak she wore. Her inner robes were just a shade lighter than her cloak with black Celtic lattices throughout, she wore a long thin silver belt that presented her feminine hips that left no doubt of the incredible figure the young woman possessed. Her high heeled black leather stiletto boots rounded out her outfit.

The two teens together made for an impressive sight as they stood side by side. Walburga was crying in her frame at how good they looked together, they complimented each other beautifully. She hated what her living self had forced upon the girl. Her life as the wife of Rudolfus Lestrange had destroyed the young witch and had twisted her so perversely that even her own family did not recognize the witch she had become.

But now she had a chance to see the woman that Bella should have become; confidant, powerful, and loved and in love. She just wished she could talk to her living self and make her see the complete disaster that befell her family for following the Dark Lord.

"Are you ready to meet your father and uncle?" Harry asked with concern.

"Truthfully, I'm not looking forward to it, but I think our plan will work. If not, we may have to fight our way out." Bella was only half way joking when she gave an uneasy laugh.

"Well, whatever happens we'll face it together." Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak after the couple had stepped out of the Room of Requirement lead by Bella. It was still a Hogsmeade weekend for third years and above, and it seemed as if every student that could wanted to take advantage of the few warm days left before the infamous Scottish winters came rolling in.

Harry had to be extra careful as he navigated the stairs and corridors leading down to the entrance hall, students were everywhere meeting up with friends and making their plans for the day. Bella mindful of him, walked at a sedate pace to allow him to stay near her.

When they came to the main entry Harry was shocked to see a much younger looking Filch, however he still looked very unkempt and had his patented scowl as he checked students off his list as they left the castle.

Bella did not even pay the caretaker any attention and just walked right passed him with her nose in the air as if daring him to stop her. Apparently Filch had been on the receiving end of Bella's temper before because he made no move to stop her. Harry, who had been watching the greasy haired man, had to stifle a chuckle when he actually saw him with a panicked look on his face as she walked by. Harry told himself he would have to ask Bella about it later.

Bella hopped into an awaiting carriage with Harry slipping in right behind her. The carriage then began its trip to the small wizarding hamlet of Hogsmeade. Fifteen minutes later Harry and Bella stepped from the carriage. Harry would not remain under his cloak. They had decided that Harry would be revealing himself to Bella's uncle and father today and saw no point in remaining invisible until the meeting with her uncle.

With an hour before they needed to meet with Orion, the couple decided to walk around the village and enjoy the fall weather. They had barely been walking for ten minutes when Bella heard her name being called. Bella palmed her face and shook her head in exasperation, how could she forget that this person would be in the village. This was a confrontation she didn't want to have yet.

Bella turned around and greeted the person that approached her and Harry. "Hello Andromeda, fancy meeting you here." Bella greeted her sister who had a large half grin half smirk on her face. Bella wanted to just roll her eyes and the smug look on her sister's face.

"Why…hello Bella." Andromeda cooed. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"Oh I like her." Harry replied, his eyes twinkling.

Bella cleared her throat and gave her boyfriend a withering look before addressing her sister. "Andromeda Black, meet my…boyfriend, Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Black." Harry said taking Andromeda's left hand and kissing her hand above the knuckles.

Andromeda's face pinked as she gave a small giggle of delight. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Andromeda replied. "She's been rather mysterious about you. I can see why she wanted to keep you to herself though." Andromeda smiled coquettishly.

"Well it's been lovely chatting, but Harry and I really need to be going." Bella told her sister not liking the direction the conversation was going. "And I'm sure…Ted is it, is waiting for you somewhere?" Bella asked her sister impishly.

"Nice to have met you Andromeda." Harry bowed to the girl.

"Andi…you can call me Andi." Andromeda smiled. "And be good to my sister, Harry." She warned with a mischievous smile. "We Black sisters stick together, and protect our own." Andromeda then turned with a wave good bye and left to find her own boyfriend.

"She's cute." Harry chuckled. "In a sisterly way." Harry added as Bella gave him a threatening look before she began to chuckle as well.

"Well, I think my boyfriend is neglecting his boyfriend duties." Bella told Harry seductively.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Uh huh." Bella nodded, her large eyes wide with something bordering on lust. "We've been here a whole twenty minutes and my lips have yet to be kissed."

"Well then…" Harry began, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and pulling her toward him. "I _**have**_ been a very bad boyfriend. I suppose I should beg for forgiveness." Harry's voice softened to just above a whisper as he finished speaking. Harry then pressed his lips tenderly to Bella's and the two teens melted into each other, and their kissing became more passionate.

"**BELLATRIX BLACK!" **A male voice boomed behind her.

"Oh bugger!" Bellatrix swore.

She turned to see her Uncle and her father walking briskly toward the couple who had not released each other yet. "Well cats out of the bag now." Bella whispered.

"**UNHAND MY DAUGHTER BOY!" **Cygnus Black yelled at Harry drawing his wand out and pointing it at Harry. "**YOU DARE SULLY A DAUGHTER OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK!**

"Explain yourself Bellatrix!" Orion Black commanded, putting a hand on Cygnus' wand arm forcing him to lower his wand. "Who is this whelp?" Orion asked scathingly.

Before Bella could answer, Harry stepped forward confidently. "I'm her boyfriend Lord Black."

"Boyfriend is it?" Orion narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I don't think so boy, she is intended for someone else."

"Respectfully Lord Black, I disagree. Bella has chosen me and I have chosen her and I will not allow us to be separated." Harry said smoothly with his head held high and his eyes never leaving Orion's.

"**YOU IMPUDENT CHILD! **Do you know who I am and what I could do to you?" Orion threatened in a dangerous voice.

"I will not marry the Lestrange shite! I have chosen him and he has chosen me!" Bella stated forcefully, standing next to Harry and taking his hand in hers. With Harry's and Bella's mutual declaration of choosing the other there appeared an unexpected flash of magic at their conjoined hands.

Harry felt a pull on his magic and then a sharp pin prick on his right ring finger that drew blood where the Eveningshade signet ring rested. Bella also felt a pin prick that drew blood from her left hand ring finger immediately followed by another flash of magic that surrounded the conjoined hands. When the light faded a ladies blood red ring with a black phoenix inlay was on her left ring finger.

When Orion and Cygnus saw the flash of magic they believed that Harry was attacking them and immediately raised their wands. Harry saw the movement and with a small gesture of his free hand the two wands were ripped from the hands of the two men, landing in Harry's open palm.

Though momentarily stunned at his wand being taken from him, Orion in one smooth motion pulled a backup wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Harry threateningly. "What did you just do boy?!"

"I think we all need to take a breath and relax a moment." A woman's voice came from behind Orion. She stepped into view with her wand out but pointing toward the ground.

"Aunt Dorea?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Grand mo…" Harry caught himself; he hoped his little slip went unnoticed.

"What are you doing here Aunt Dorea?" Orion asked his father's sister suspiciously.

"I wanted to make sure that my niece was being treated well. I know very well that your temper can get the best of you at times Orion." The Potter matriarch stated with a grin.

"This does not concern you Aunt Dorea. This is an issue for the head of the Black family." Orion spat.

"Maybe not, but I'm quite fond of my nieces. And I would be very put out if something or someone caused them any distress." The regal lady glared ominously at Orion who felt a chill of doom race down his spine.

Orion turned from Dorea and fixed his eyes on Harry again and reiterated his question. "What have you done to my niece boy?!"

It was Bella who responded to Orion's question. "It seems dear uncle that magic has bound Harry and I together." She smirked, a little more confidant now that she seemed to have an ally in her great-aunt.

"What are you on about girl?!" Bella's father turned on his daughter.

Bella grinned mischievously at her father. "If my assumption is correct, I just got married." Bella looked adoringly at Harry who gave a slight nod. Harry had felt his and Bella's magic unite when their hands flared and knew instinctively that they had just become bound to each other.

"What foolishness are you speaking of Bellatrix?" Orion asked harshly.

"I mean…" Bella smirked at her uncle. "That I just became the Lady Eveningshade." A pulse from Bella's ring seemed to acknowledge her declaration.

Orion and Cygnus gaped at Bellatrix and then looked appraisingly at Harry who was staring back at them unblinkingly. Dorea raised an elegant eyebrow but otherwise showed no other emotion.

Suddenly Harry stiffened his wand seeming to just appear in his hands. And a look rage flashed in his green eyes that were glowing ominously. The adults seemed to falter a step as they felt incredible power rolling off of Harry.

"Harry, what is it?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Anti-apparition wards just went up!" Harry told her.

"What? How do you know?" Dorea Potter asked.

"I just know." He told her. "Something bad is about to happen." Harry stated now looking for signs of danger. He didn't have to wait long as seconds later twenty masked and robed individuals flooded into the high street of Hogsmeade.

The masked men broke in to four groups of five each. At first the towns people just stopped and stared at the assembled groups not really sure who they were or what they wanted. That was until the first bombarda curse blew through the front of Scrivenshafts, sending debris and people flying in all directions.

Terrified screams echoed through the high street from students and adults alike as people scrambled to get to any cover they could find. 'This group seems to be better organized than the team that had assaulted Diagon Alley.' Harry mused.

"Children, we must get to safety!" Dorea Potter ordered. But Harry threw Orion's and Cygnus' wands at their feet and was now moving quickly toward the Death Eaters and Bella following just a half step behind him.

Orion saw a flash of green and witnessed a Hogwarts student drop lifelessly to the ground. "What the hell is Voldemort playing at?!" Orion growled furiously. "Attacking children, for Merlin's sake!"

Orion knew he stood at a crossroads. If he raised his wand against Voldemort's men he would be a marked man going forward with those elites who supported the movement. And if the boy he now saw running to the fight was indeed an Eveningshade, and if he raised a wand against him, he risked the annihilation of his house, if Arcturus was to be believed.

There was a third option, he rationalized. Take no stand at all, claim neutrality and sit this coming war out. Even as he thought it, he knew that Voldemort already had a strong interest in his family or rather his family's money, and that Voldemort would not allow him to be neutral.

For the first time in his adult life Orion Black did not know what to do or how to respond. There was no political safe ground here. The House of Black found itself in a precarious and volatile situation.

"Orion!" Cygnus yelled at his older brother. "My daughters are out there! We have to get to them and get them to safety." Cygnus sprinted toward the battle following Dorea who was trying to catch up to Harry and Bella.

Orion came out of his stupor when his very first lesson as the future heir of House Black came to the front of his mind. **"FAMILY FIRST!"** And with that final thought he raced after his brother.

Harry's magic was singing as he neared the first group of Death Eaters, it was as if his magic wanted to be released and show what it could do. Two of the Death Eaters saw him coming and immediately fired two dark looking curses at him.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry but his senses were moving at an accelerated rate. He slid forward on his knees and leaned his torso back as the spells flew over him himself. He followed the trajectory of the spells and found Bella almost mirroring his actions behind him. He sprung back to his feet a mere two feet in front of the Death Eaters.

His wand made a ninety degree arc as he slashed it downward, a silver colored spell slashed through the first man cleaving him in half from left shoulder to right hip. The Death Eater surprised wide eyes showed the last emotion he would ever feel.

Bella had risen to her feet and fired an overpowered piercing hex that shot straight through her opponent's chest completely obliterating his heart. She pirouetted gracefully and engaged another Death Eater side stepping a curse, she unleashed a bone breaker point blank to his spine severing the spinal cord dropping him instantly paralyzed from the neck down.

Harry had not been idle, and conjured a fire whip that wrapped around the two remaining Death Eaters pinning their bodies together and their arms to their sides. The intense heat of the whip burned through muscle and bone severing their arms just below the elbows. Harry canceled the spell with a flick of his wrist. The two men screamed in agony as they collapsed to the ground armless and with severe burns to their backs.

Dorea Potter along with Cygnus and Orion witnessed the teen's brutal attack and were stunned at the precision like strikes. There was no hesitation no signs of remorse as they unleashed their fury on the five masked terrorists.

Harry and Bella gave each other a quick glance to make sure the other was okay. An explosion further down the street got their attention and soon they were sprinting toward the noise. Dorea, Cygnus and Orion followed.

The group came to a stop as they witnessed five Death Eaters throwing spell after spell at Honeydukes Sweet shop. The screaming coming from inside was evidence of people still inside. One scream in particular was immediately recognized by Bella."

"Harry, that was Andromeda! She's in the shop!" Bella yelled in panic. Cygnus paled and raced forward but was blown back by a reductor curse breaking his ankle. As before, their arrival did not go unnoticed by another group of death eaters. The spells began to rain down on Harry and those with him fast and furiously. Orion was able to summon Cygnus to him as his younger brother winced in pain.

Dorea cast a powerful shield that stopped the first volley of spells from hitting them, but the sheer number of spells was weakening her shield fast. Orion and Cygnus began to fire back offensive spells at the approaching Death Eaters while Harry and Bella began assaulting the group in front of Honeydukes.

The Death Eaters spread out and took up positions of cover throughout the street; the commotion alerted the last group of five Death Eaters that a major battle was taking place. Dorea pointed her wand at the ground around them and created several earthen battle works for her group to hide behind.

The fifteen remaining Death Eaters had pinned them down in a semi-circle on the high street. Honeydukes was beginning to burn with the trapped students and adults still trapped inside. But five Death Eaters and taken up a defensive position near the store and effectively blocked their way to the sweet shop.

"Where are the bloody aurors!" Dorea screamed in rage. "We need to get to those people, before the building falls down on top of them.

Minerva McGonagall was visiting some of her lions in Gryffindor Tower, when she noticed out the tower window black smoke filling the sky above Hogsmeade. She raced to the window and saw not one but several plumes of smoke rising from several locations. She sprinted from the tower and raced to the Headmasters Office to alert him.

The roof over Honeydukes began to crack ominously, it would not hold much longer. Harry searched for a way to get through the Death Eaters, but he could think of nothing that would not expose him to immediate cross fire. It was then he realized that there was maybe one thing he could do. He focused his magic and reached out to see the anti-apparition wards.

"There!" He stated more to himself than to those around him finding a fissure in the wards, then suddenly he disappeared. Bella screamed for him but he was already gone. Harry appeared directly behind the Death Eaters that blocked their way to Honeydukes. With a primal scream he unleashed dark curse after dark curse.

Two Death eaters who had managed to get behind him were about to curse him when he heard Bella scream 'behind you!' Harry spun around but the curses had already been fired. What happened next terrified the Death Eaters who were close enough to see what was happening.

Harry's body seemed to turn to smoke, the spells passed right through him. He swooped to the two Death Eaters and roared with the sounds of hell echoing in his voice. His emerald colored eyes glowed with the color of death he then plunged his ghostly hands into the chests of the two men. His fingers wrapping around each of their hearts, he squeezed and squeezed. The Death Eaters blanched white as the beating of their hearts were forcefully stopped.

Harry removed his hands from their chests and watched the bodies' slump to the ground dead. He then turned his attention to the other Death Eaters and vanished just to reappear behind another group. A black shroud of smoke surrounded Harry as he fell upon the masked men obscuring them from view.

All that could be heard was the horrific screams and gurgling sounds of death. The remaining Death Eaters ran for their lives to the boundary of the anti-apparition wards, only three were successful, as the rest perished.

Dorea, Cygnus and Orion had made their way into Honeydukes and were herding everyone out of the burning building. Cygnus grabbed Andromeda and fiercely hugged her to him; she had been hit with some minor cutting curses and was suffering like all the others from smoke inhalation.

Bella had run to Harry and threw her arms around him, Harry for his part pulled her tightly to him and buried his face into her hair. "Are you okay?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded.

"How about you?" He asked softly. "I'm okay, a little…I don't know."

"Yeah, me too." Harry replied tightening his hold on her.

All those who had taken shelter in the other homes and buildings began to resurface and look at the fallen forms that littered the street. Some were residents of the small village, some were students, but most of the bodies were wearing black robes and skeletal masks. Smoke and embers floated on the air and there was a heavy presence of ozone from all the spells cast.

Harry and Bella walked back toward Honeydukes hand in hand. "Wards are down." Harry stated tonelessly. Within moments of his declaration dozens of aurors popped into the village with drawn wands, a contingent of professors from Hogwarts were also making their way into the village.

Harry noticed one of the red robed aurors who looked like a younger Mad Eye Moody barking out orders sending his fellow aurors in pairs to various parts of the village. He also noticed his grandmother approach Mad Eye and speak to him.

Teams of healers began to arrive by portkey and set up a triage center in front of Gladrags. Aurors began escorting the wounded to the healers and floating the obvious deceased as well to an appointed area for identification.

"Bella, are you okay?" Dorea asked coming up to the couple after speaking with Moody.

"Yes auntie." Bella replied with a shrug.

"That was some uh…impressive magic you performed young man." Dorea addressed Harry cautiously. Harry just shrugged noncommittally.

"I am in full agreement with that statement." Orion Black remarked, approaching the teens with Cygnus following behind. Cygnus had left Andromeda with the healers to be sorted out.

Orion cleared his throat. "I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot young man. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Orion Black, Lord and head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This is my brother Cygnus Black, young Bellatrix's father. And this is the Lady Dorea Potter nee-Black of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Orion spoke with a much more civil tone than he had previously.

"My Lords and Lady." Harry bowed slightly. "I am Harry Eveningshade, Lord and head of the Most Ancient House of Eveningshade." Harry stated with pride in his voice.

Orion gulped at the confirmation of the boy's identity and hoped he had not offended the young lord to the point that his house was in danger. He had to repair any damage immediately, the power he witnessed the boy display was something he did not want directed at him or his family.

"My Lord, I most humbly offer my apologies for my abrasive behavior when we first met. My only excuse was not knowing who you were or the nature of your relationship with my niece. If it is acceptable I would like to speak with you and of course Bellatrix at your earliest convenience." Orion stated noticing for the first time the ring Bellatrix had on her ring finger and the crest that was on it.

"I think that would be acceptable Lord Black. However I would ask that you do not reveal who I am to anyone else. I'm not ready for the world to know who I am just yet."

"I think that rabbit has already escaped, my lord." Dorea Potter told Harry. "I assume that it was you in Diagon Alley yesterday that stopped the terrorist attack."

Harry gave a slight nod to his grandmother. "Well then, you should know that the man you left alive, Lord Malfoy, somehow knew you were an Eveningshade. That knowledge will not be kept quiet for long."

"I see." Harry said, not happy about the Eveningshade name being made public again so soon.

"Harry, we should leave." Bella whispered in his ear and directed his attention to Moody who was coming their way. Dorea caught what Bella had whispered and looked curiously at the couple.

"Is there a reason you do not wish to speak with the authorities Lord Eveningshade, after all without your assistance everyone in Honeydukes would have perished." She stated with curiosity.

"It's complicated Lady Potter, I assure you that there is nothing nefarious in my reasons, but I'm afraid I really must dash. Lord Black, I look forward to our next meeting, Mr. Black." Harry nodded to Bella's father who was about to say something. Harry grabbed Bella's hand and silently disappeared, leaving the three adults confused, curious, and in Orion's case relieved.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The fallout from the attack will be next chapter and a meeting with the House of Black. Please leave a comment or a review and let me know what you thought. Your reviews really motivate me to focus more on the story and get chapters out faster.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**_

_**A/N: **_

_**Apparently there was a problem with FFN, I hope its fixed as I will attempt to repost this chapter.**_

_**Okay a couple things, first, the last chapter received over two hundred reviews! A new high, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm grateful to everyone who continues to read my little story **_

_**Second, apparently I pissed off a few of my readers; a couple of you left your reviews under your login names, which I respect. But some just reviewed under Guest, kinda cowardly in my eyes.**_

_**One thing that really upsets me is when people use profanity in expressing themselves and their discontent; you not only diminish your argument by doing so but you diminish yourself. I welcome critiques, I do believe it helps me to become a better writer, and I realize that I can't please everyone and I don't worry myself with trying. **_

_**So I welcome the good and the bad reviews but please use intelligent arguments and let's leave the profanities out. Okay enough of that.**_

Chapter 15

Harry and Bella apparated just outside of the gates leading back to Hogwarts to return to the school, Harry collapsed immediately as they reappeared slumping to the ground, his body was beginning to have fits and his eyes seemed to roll back into his head. Bella, in shock, dropped to her knees next to her boyfriend and grabbed his hands

"Harry, what's wrong?!" A panicked Bella asked the pale looking Harry who was cold and clammy to the touch.

"I-I d-don't know, b-but I don't feel so well." Harry struggled to say as he fought to control his trembling body.

"We need to get you to the castle! Can you stand?" Harry nodded and tried to stand up but his legs were unsteady, he reached out for Bella who grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulders to help steady him.

She pulled out Harry's cloak from her bag and threw it around them, the cloak adjusting itself to cover them completely. The walk up to the castle took longer than normal with Harry having to stop often to catch his breath. They also had to negotiate getting around the panicking students who were also rushing back to the castle and the professors who were rushing to Hogsmeade.

The Hogwarts staircases seemed to be aiding the couple as they moved into place to expedite their assent to the seventh floor. Harry was faltering in his steps, he was having difficulty picking up his feet and his body was becoming more unresponsive as they walked.

Bella was terrified that something had happened to Harry during the fight that she had not seen, a curse of some kind that was having a delayed reaction. She tried to remember everything she could from the fight, but when adrenaline begins to pump, your focus on anything except for what's in front of you is blocked out.

"Come on Harry just a little farther, we're almost there." Bella sobbed as Harry no longer was responsive. Bella had to levitate Harry the last twenty feet to the door that was opening as she approached. She took him to her bedroom where she gently placed him on the bed.

She began to vanish his clothing and immediately began inspecting his body for signs of spell damage or any other physical trauma. But beyond a few scratches and minor abrasions she could not find anything that would suggest he was hit with a dark or deadly spell.

Tears continued to fall from Bella's cheeks as Harry's appearance worsened. "My Lady, I need you!" Bella cried, gripping Harry's cold limp hand in her own hands.

"I've been watching child." The spirit of Hogwarts gently replied appearing and standing over the form of her prone champion.

"I don't know what is wrong with him, my lady." Bella whimpered. "I don't know what to do, should I take him to the medical wing?" Bella asked through her tears.

Hogwarts placed her right hand on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. A golden aura glowed around her hand as she seemed to be concentrating on something. After a few minutes the lady spoke.

"His magical core has been nearly drained, and shows signs of stress. What has happened child, I sense the fear in my students." Hogwarts asked.

"Death Eaters attacked the village, Harry and I tried to defend the village by engaging the Death Eaters, well Harry charged in and I followed…stupid Gryffindorish behavior!" Bella murmured.

"Harry was bloody brilliant though! He did some amazing things, I'm not sure how but he managed to make himself apparate through the wards the attackers had set up and then he seemed to…I'm not sure how to properly describe it, but it was as if his body turned to smoke, and two curses fired at almost point blank range passed right through him." Bella informed the ancient entity.

"Impressive, so when did Harry become so weak?" She asked.

"Right after the smoke incident, I noticed he looked a little pale but I thought it was just from the battle and seeing the bodies on the ground. He also seemed a touch unsteady as we spoke with my family after the fighting was over. But it was after we apparated to the front gates that he suddenly collapsed." Bella informed her.

"I think our young man exhausted himself, I believe he used more magic than his body could handle." Hogwarts opined.

"Will he be okay then?" Bella asked squeezing Harry's hand.

"He should be fine, his body and core just need time to recover."

"How long?" Bella asked.

"That I don't know, but his core is dangerously low, it could take several days, my dear." Hogwarts gave her a sympathetic look. Bella nodded her head in understanding.

The Lady Hogwarts seemed to stare off into space for a moment and then a tray of potions and draughts appeared next to the bed. "There are some dreamless sleep potions and restorative draughts here on the tray. They will help him physically but there is nothing that can speed up the process of core replenishment, this must happen naturally on its own time." The lady instructed Bella.

Bella climbed up onto the bed next to Harry and lifted his head to her chest; she slowly poured a restorative potion down his throat followed by a dreamless sleep draught that would have him out for the next twelve hours. Within moments she could feel the rhythmic up and down motion of Harry's deep and steady breathing.

She reached for the journals of Harry's ancestor and opened its pages 'perhaps' she thought there was something in them that could explain what was happening to Harry. He had looked so strong and full of power and then he just seemed to crash. It was confusing and she felt she needed to understand Harry's family magic and see what exactly it entailed. She just hoped that the books contained the information she was looking for.

oooOOOooo

The smell of burning wood was pervasive throughout the small wizarding community, a smoky haze filled the air making the people cover their mouths with whatever piece of cloth they had with them, and glowing embers from the smoldering buildings floated on the air singeing any bare skin it came in contact with.

Aurors finished placing the deceased in front of the Three Broomsticks. They were divided in to two groups, one for the terrorist and the other for the students and townspeople who had lost their lives in the attack. Aurors removed the masks from the dead terrorists and exposed their left arms, and then began the sad business of identifying the bodies.

Seven residents of the town had also been killed and were identified by long time resident and owner of the Hogshead Tavern, Aberforth Dumbledore.

A horrified but stoic Minerva McGonagall provided the names of the five cut down Hogwarts students to the aurors. Two had been from her own house of Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs, and a sixth year Slytherin. Ravenclaw house had managed not to lose anyone from their house.

Distraught she hadn't noticed a large well built man with striking blue eyes and a well kempt reddish beard approach her. He was wearing the blue cloak of a Hit Wizard and walked with purpose and power. The first indication of his presence was a gentle hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Robert!" Minerva cried as she saw her husband, she immediately fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hàlo Minnie, ciamar a tha thu?" Robert McGonagall asked his wife softly in his native Gaelic.

"I'm fine Robert." She sniffed and got an unconvinced look from her husband.

"For some reason I dunnae believe ya lass." He replied.

Minerva responded with a shrug. "What brings the Hit Wizards here?" She asked noticing a few more blue cloaks. "Tis an Auror matter is it not?"

"Aye, but the minister is comin and we're the advanced team to make sure things are safe for her arrival." He replied.

"The minister? Why is she coming?" Minerva asked.

"This is going to be a public relations nightmare with the deaths of children. She must be seen to be doing something to reassure the people. So, she plans on making a statement to the press within the hour. Speaking of which, I need to speak with Moody to get his assessment of the incident, do you know where he is love?" Robert McGonnagal asked.

"Aye, he's speaking with Lady Potter and Lord Black in front of the Three Broomsticks." Minerva pointed the group out.

Robert nodded. "We'll speak later, aye?"

"Aye." Minerva replied. "Tha gaol agam ort, Robert!"

"Love you too Minnie." He returned and then walked off toward Captain Moody.

oooOOOooo

Captain Alastor Moody could never be characterized as a politically correct man when it came to his job. To the contrary he was a hard as nails; tell it like it is no nonsense kind of wizard. And when he was in interrogation mode he was not above using any tools at his disposal to get answers. However he had to go forgo his nature and his normal approach when addressing the group before him.

"Lord Black, Lady Potter, and Mr. Black…" Moody began politely but soon lost his composure. "…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Amelia Bones cleared her throat at her mentor's side. Moody grimaced and bit his cheek.

"I mean can you tell me what transpired here this afternoon?" Moody's attempt at being anything but agitated would have been comical except for the situation they found themselves in.

"I thought that would be obvious Alastor." Dorea Potter replied with a scowl, and motioned to the destruction around them. "Just look at what these terrorist have done!"

"Death Eaters." Moody replied.

"What?" Dorea asked.

"They call themselves Death Eaters. That's what the two we have locked up at the ministry are calling themselves at any rate." Moody replied.

"What I would like to know is why the Aurors have not arrested this Voldemort yet?! He is obviously behind all the attacks in the countryside and now at the heart of our society." Dorea tersely asked.

"If it were up to me my lady, I would have rounded him up ages ago. But as far as we know he himself has not participated in any of the attacks. And until we have hard evidence that he is the one orchestrating and ordering these raids we have little to arrest him on.

Not to mention he is the political leader of the Purist Party, any attack on him could be seen as the Minister trying to silence a political challenger. That would go over as well as week old haggis." Moody replied. "Now if we could get back to my original question. What happened here?" Moody growled.

"I would like to know that as well." Robert McGonagall said as he approached the group.

"Bob." Moody greeted the captain of the Minister's protection team.

"Alastor." Robert replied. "How's my boy Richard doing by the way?"

"He's a talented young man; he's on track to graduate at the top of his Auror Academy class." Alastor replied, which got a pleased look from the Hit Wizard. "But if you want anything more personal, you'll need to ask his girlfriend." Moody jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Amelia.

"What! But how did you kno…" Amelia Bones began flustered.

"I don't miss much lass, and every time you two pass each other you're giving each other lusty stares that would make a sailor blush." Moody chuckled. Amelia stood with her mouth open. "Don't worry lass, it's not forbidden for Aurors to date each other; they just can't be on the same team."

"Oh, so you're _that_ Amelia!" Robert chuckled. "Richard has written about you quite often. It's nice to finally put a face to the girl he's so taken with." Robert offered warmly. Amelia blushed furiously at the twinkle in the Hit Wizard's eye. She would have to talk with Richard and find out exactly what he had told his father in his letters.

"Well, now that we have embarrassed my protégé." Moody smirked, he turned to Lady Potter. "You were about to fill me in on what you witnessed."

Dorea, Orion and Cygnus all gave a statements on what they had seen prior to their getting involved in the fight themselves. They then rehearsed what actions they took in the battle and what the Death Eaters had done.

"Other witnesses said that there was a teenage girl and boy involved as well." Alastor told them. "In fact it has been stated by other witnesses that a teenage boy matching the description of the boy from the Diagon Alley attack and your daughter Bellatrix was involved." Moody looked questioningly at Cygnus. "Now, the girl from the alley does not match the description of your daughter but she could have been using a glamour charm."

"Captain Moody, I have no knowledge of the Diagon Alley attack or who was involved!" Cygnus blustered.

"What my brother is trying to say captain…" Orion placed a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "…is that Bellatrix _was_ here and helped us in repelling the attack. But, to our knowledge, Bellatrix was nowhere near Diagon Alley yesterday, but here at Hogwarts. As to the young man that was here with Bellatrix, I just met him today. But he also helped to repel the attackers." Orion Black stated.

"Did this young man have a name?" Moody asked.

"I'm sure he does Auror Moody, perhaps you should ask him." Orion stated with a smirk. "Now if you'll kindly excuse us, we are concerned about Cygnus' other daughter Andromeda who was injured in the attack."

"I need the name of that boy Lord Black." Moody growled.

"I wish I could give you his name Auror Moody, but I can't!" He emphasized. "I imagine you could speak with Bellatrix and ask her. Now I really must see to my niece." Orion and Cygnus then left to check on Andromeda.

Moody watched the two men leave, his years of interrogating told him that the two men knew more than what they were telling. But pressing a member of the Wizengamot was always hazardous business. He turned his attention back to Dorea Potter who had been summoned by the team leader of the medical team who had responded to treat the injured.

Now here was a lady who he had respected for years, she had saved many lives during the Great War with her healing skills, including his own. She also had a talent for helping those who suffered psychological trauma, and felt that he personally owed the Lady when she put him back together both physically as well as mentally.

She had been tight lipped when he had asked about the identity of the boy; she had been summoned by the medical team before he could ask her any follow-up questions. If she was keeping the identity of the boy secret he must be worthy of her silence he mused. But still he needed answers, and those above his pay grade would demand them.

"So what do you think Al?" Robert McGonagall asked his longtime friend.

"I think we have a new player. Two attacks in two days by these "Death Eaters", both attacks foiled and the attackers put down like rabid dogs. I don't think we've seen the end of this, Rob, I think it's just getting started. But what I _want_ to know, is the identity of this boy. I fear he's going to stir up a hornets' nest if he keeps killing off purebloods, even if they do deserve it." Moody opined.

"Think we 'ave a new Dark Lord?" Robert asked.

"Don't rightly know. However, he has defended the helpless and has only killed those who were attempting to harm or kill others." Moody shrugged.

"Anything else you can give me before the Minister arrives?" The Hit Wizard asked.

Moody sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, the lingering smoke making them dry and sore. "We have twelve dead Death Eaters and five wounded. Seven townspeople were killed with several others injured or suffering from shock. Five Hogwarts students were killed with at least a dozen or more injured some seriously." Moody began.

"We believe that the Death Eaters were already in the town waiting for the arrival of the students. Once the streets were full of students, the Death Eaters initiated an anti-apparition ward that surrounded the high street. That's when they opened fire.

According to witnesses, Bellatrix Black and the unidentified boy began to engage the Death Eaters, soon followed by the Black brothers and Lady Potter. Not much was seen of the fight between the two sides, the smoke was thick and the majority of people tried to hide themselves away from getting hit by spell fire. So the particulars are unknown.

Only the Blacks and Lady Potter know the full story, but for some reason they don't feel like sharing. I _do_ have enough information to determine that _they_ were not the aggressors but were acting in defense of the village. But any death needs to be investigated." Moody informed his friend.

"Sticky situation that, two noble houses." The redhead shook his head in understanding and commiseration. "You'll have to tread carefully old friend."

"Aye, but I do have some leads that I didn't have before. I got a pretty good look at the lad before he disappeared and he is an associate of Bellatrix Black. So, I think I'll have a word or two with Albus about his students." The old auror commented.

oooOOOooo

The Lady Dorea Potter had transfigured her normally stylish robes to a plainer and more functional set of robes, as she set about helping and treating the wounded students and townspeople alongside the other healers.

As she worked, her mind was bothered by the mystery that was Harry Eveningshade. He looked so familiar to her yet could not quite place him, and then there was the feeling she got when she had touched his shoulder, it was as if her magic recognized him and his magic recognized her. Then there was their initial meeting where she could have sworn he was about to call her grandmother.

And his and Bella's spontaneous bonding! She was well versed in the old ways and realized albeit a little late that the two had invoked an ancient magical bonding, by claiming each other. Harry being the head of his family had the power within him to initiate the bond, and Bella's complete willingness to be bonded to him sealed it.

'Strange' she mused. There was much more to Harry Eveningshade, and she was determined to find out what she could. She knew he was powerful, she could feel it and what he did to those terrorists was something she had never seen before. Though she noticed the signs of magical exhaustion in the young man before he left with Bella, nevertheless it was an impressive display of magic.

"A dark day is it not, when so much magical blood is spilled.' A gratingly familiar voice said from behind her.

Dorea stood and turned to face the new arrival with an undisguised scowl and was also surprised to see Minister Millicent Bagnold accompanying him as well. "It's a dark day when any blood is spilled Albus. Minister Bagnold, a pleasure as always." Dorea said diplomatically, receiving a nod from the first female Minister for Magic.

"True enough, Lady Potter; however there are so few _true_ magicals in comparison to…"

"To what Albus…muggleborns, halfbloods, muggles?" Dorea asked accusingly, her nerves raw from all the death around her.

Dumbledore held up his hands placatingly. "I was not suggesting that anyone's heritage was less than that of another, I was merely pointing out that the indiscriminant killing of so many magicals hurts us as a society and could spawn further antipathy to those newer to our world."

"And why would protecting one's self create antipathy for new bloods?" Dorea asked accusingly.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "You know as well as I do Lady Potter that those men that attacked the village are part of the new purist movement. Their deaths will be blamed on the corruption of our world by those of lesser blood status."

Dorea was ready to verbally pounce on Dumbledore for his arrogant statement, but he again raised his hands to forestall the inevitable tongue lashing.

"I know what you're about to say, nevertheless it is how it will be perceived and how it will be portrayed by the purists. Meeting violence with violence solves nothing and only exacerbates the problem. We must seek alternatives to violence to bring our world back into balance." Dumbledore stated in his grandfatherly style which had no effect on the sharp as nails Potter matriarch.

"And what in Morgana's name are these alternatives! All I see Albus, is a movement lead by a madman who will do whatever it takes to get his way! This is _not_ a political movement; this is a terrorist who kills children meant to shock our society into capitulating to his demands!"

"Lady Potter, I feel if we can come to an understanding with the Purist party we can avoid any further unpleasantries. Of course we may have to allow them to pass certain legislation regarding muggleborns, at least in the short term, but with oversight from the moderates such as your husband, to make sure that any law submitted does not become oppressive." The short gray haired minister commented adjusting her rectangle wire rim glasses.

"I think that we must consider extending an olive branch to Voldemort and the purist and give them a voice in policy making." Dumbledore added. "For now it is for the greater good of our society on the whole.

"You are delusional Dumbledore! Take a look around you! Does this look like a person who can be reasoned with?! Whose policies could bring back the days of muggle hunting and subjecting a large portion of our populace to second class citizens or worse!"

"I assure you Lady Potter that would never happen, the moderate houses outnumber the extremists nearly three to one. And as we have stated any bill would be looked at carefully before passed. It is in their best interest to negotiate, I believe as Albus does, that giving them a voice will quell the violence and our troubles will end." Bagnold replied receiving a nod and a smile from Dumbledore.

"With all due respect minister…I fear we've only begun to see the troubles." Dorea replied shooting a disgusted glare at Dumbledore.

oooOOOooo

Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort stood at the large floor to ceiling window and stared out at the immaculate grounds of the Lestrange Manor. Three members! Only three members of his assault team to Hogsmeade had returned! His initial thoughts were to kill the remaining incompetent fools that had returned to show his displeasure.

Instead he dismissed all of his assembled followers after extracting the memory of the attack from those men who had fled. He now carefully reviewed what had happen. He dissected every move that was made, every spell that was cast.

His men in the beginning had actually performed well. They had taken the village by surprise, wounding and killing many within the first two minutes of the fight. It was then that things went pear shaped. Apparently two children and three adults came from the direction where five of his men had gone and since they had not returned he assumed they were killed.

His men then worked as a team and took up defensive positions once defenders arrived. They pinned down the new arrivals and seemed that they would overwhelm them with concentrated spell fire on their position. He recognized Orion and Cygnus Black and the girl who was intended for the Lestrange boy amongst the defenders and Dorea Potter if he was not mistaken.

The Blacks would be killed for their betrayal, the girl he would spare to marry Lestrange, it would give him an in to the Black Fortune, after he disposed of the other Blacks of course. He could not allow the betrayal of the Blacks to his cause go unchallenged, an example must be made of them to keep the other dark families from thinking of doing the same.

The Potters as of yet hadn't taken a position on the Purist movement, although Lord Potter was a Dumbledore supporter and would most likely side philosophically with the old fool, Lady Potter on the other hand from all observations barely tolerated the man and would undoubtedly put pressure on her husband to stay neutral at the very least. An attack on the Potters though would not be wise; it could galvanize the neutrals to side with the light making it more difficult to achieve his aims.

He needed the neutrals to remain neutral, and indifference was the key that would keep them neutral. Most of the older families were fine to look the other way when it came to the Purist movement because it did not really affect them. They were for the most part unconcerned with what was happening to others as long as it did not affect them.

However, the Potters were very popular and held a lot of political weight in the Wizengamot and were one of the most influential of the neutral families. To go after them would invite a lot of unwelcome attention from those he was hoping would ignore him. Oh, he had his plans for the neutrals, but those plans would not happen until after he took control of the government. So for now, he would not touch the Potters.

That left just one more mystery to figure out. The boy…who was he? He viewed the memory again and was astonished how the boy seemed to rip right through the anti-apparition wards set by his most competent warders. The speed and accuracy of his spells was something he had only seen in the best of duelists.

What worried him the most was how the boy seemed to turn to smoke as two dark curses went straight through him at point blank range. Then his hands seem to pass through his men's chest like a hot knife through butter, killing them. This was magic he had never seen before, and did not know how to defend against.

With the lethality of the boy's spells, and his lack of emotion when he killed, the boy was obviously from a dark family but which one? He would need to find out and send envoys to his family and persuade them to join his cause. Or he would need to kill the boy, he could not allow the boy to live with that kind of power, he could pose a threat to him one day.

What he did take away from all of this, was that he needed to move up his plans to perform the next power ritual. The dark rituals warned of doing more than one per solar cycle but this boy was a bad omen, and it was clear that he needed to expedite his journey to immortality.

oooOOOooo

Bella rubbed her tired eyes and reached for the mug that was sitting on the bedside table. She brought the mug to her lips and tilted it back. She frowned at discovering the mug was empty, she had lost count at how many cups of coffee she had finished but that did not matter she needed to stay awake she had to learn as much as she could from the journals that now littered her bed.

"Kreacher!" Bella called.

"Mistress called?" Kreacher's hoarse voice whispered.

"More coffee Kreacher, I don't want this mug to empty! Am I understood?" Bella told the old elf in irritation.

"Kreacher understands mistress." Kreacher popped away and a moment later returned with a fresh cup of steaming java.

"You need to rest dear. You have been at this for hours; you will be of no use to Harry if you exhaust yourself." Walburga spoke gently from her portrait.

"Auntie I need to know if there is anything in these bloody journals about the Eveningshade magic, its limitations, its weaknesses, anything that I can use to help Harry understand it and not kill himself by not knowing what he can and can't do.

I think he got lucky auntie, I don't think what Harry did was controlled magic; I think his magic reacted independent of his thoughts in a sort of automatic self-preserving way. From what I've been able to discover, the Eveningshade magic is progressive, it builds slowly over years until it reaches its majority or its zenith.

Harry shouldn't have been able to do what he did in the attack; at least I don't think so. It's all rather confusing, the journal speaks of levels and tiers of magic, a bit about how to release the magic when a tier is reached, but does not specify what magic each tier contains.

I believe Harry somehow was able to access a higher level of his family magic than should have been possible." Bella informed the portrait.

"And this is a bad thing?" Walburga asked.

"Yes, very much so, from what I've been able to understand it's like taking Belladonna…in small doses it does no harm and has healing properties but in large doses it becomes toxic and lethal. It is the same with the Eveningshade magic, when gradually absorbed it strengthens him and slowly increases is magical core, but in large doses it becomes toxic, unstable, and if too much is absorbed at once…it could kill him." Bella stated with a large lump in her throat.

"But how do you keep him from not accessing too much and overdosing on his magic?"

"That I don't know, and the journals so far have said nothing about limiting their magic." A frustrated Bella replied.

"So what is the Eveningshade family magic?" Walburga asked curiously.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her aunt. "Well, we are family now." Walburga added pointing to Bella's ring. Bella looked happily at the blood red ring on her finger and sighed contentedly.

"Well, the journals don't go into specifics, more like they allude to certain abilities, like the _**sight, **_without having read the journals you would think it refers to maybe visions or seeing the future, but it refers to the Eveningshade ability to see certain magics like wards.__But I think the best way to describe their family magic is the power to manipulate."

"The power to manipulate?"

"Yes, they have an ability to manipulate magic and their physical selves as well." Bella stated.

"Can you explain that a little better?" Walburga asked.

"Well, because of their ability to see magic they can manipulate it. They can see the threads that weave a spell and make subtle changes to it that could turn a blasting hex into a tickling charm. In theory." Bella stated with a shrug.

"What do you mean in theory?" Walburga asked.

"A caster who has a lot of power and can cast fast moving spells would make it difficult for the Eveningshade to manipulate it. Fortunately, most dark spells take time to cast and are slower moving than normal spells, with the exception of the Avada Kedavra which is among the fastest of spells."

"And Harry can do this?" Walburga asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, from what I gathered Harry must first learn how to recognize the spell and how it is weaved, seeing the magic behind it does him no good if he doesn't know the mechanics behind it. After that, it will require a lot of practice." Bella yawned, her eyelids getting heavy as she spoke.

"You also mentioned the Eveningshades can physically manipulate themselves, how do you mean?" Walburga asked with interest.

"Again not sure of the mechanics behind it, but they can somehow change the physical structure of their bodies on like a cellular level. Harry turning to smoke is an example of it. I think that's where the stories of them being ghosts come from. It's how they can pass through solid stone, and rip through wards like tissue or how spells can pass right through them.

There are limits though, Harry was actually very lucky, the idiot, truly powerful spells could have still affected him. I doubt he would have survived an AK. The spells that went through him may have had something to do with why he was so weakened as well." Bella rubbed her face with both hands, exhaustion catching up with her.

"But what about the supposed angel and demon inheritance, does that give him any additional powers?" Walburga asked getting to the part she thought would be the most intriguing. But her question went unanswered as she heard the gentle snoring of her niece.

Bella had curled up against Harry and buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her arm tightly around his waist and pulled herself as close to him as possible. It had been nearly twenty-three hours since the attack and Harry had not stirred once, and she would not leave his side until he did. A warm comforter materialized over the young couple and the lights dimmed. Hogwarts would now keep vigil over her weary champions.

oooOOOooo

_**S/N: So a bit of a filler chapter and smaller than my normal chapters, but it does give more background to the Eveningshade magic, but not all. : ) Many people have asked about Lily and if Harry will make himself known to her and claim her as a member of the Eveningshade family. I'm debating this, because if he brings her into the family it could change the dynamic between her and James, but this is my story and although AU, I don't want to change the personalities of James and Lily too much. But anything is possible.**_

_**Again thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you will all take the time and review this chapter as well!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**_

_**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter last time, but it felt like the right place to stop it. This chapter is much longer, yay! A lot of great reviews last time keep them coming! ; ) Without further ado I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Passageways.**_

Chapter 16

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the polished wood, his thoughts alternated between worry, anger, and suspicion on the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He had not shown up for any of his classes on Monday or Tuesday and here it was Wednesday morning and he wondered if the boy would be a no show again.

The portraits and the ghosts, much to his consternation, continued in their refusal to help him locate the boy. However, the Grey Lady did state that the boy was safe and in the castle, that was something, but she would not elaborate further. Even the House Elves refused to divulge his whereabouts.

He rubbed his temples in frustration as his mind began to reel with all the implications of Harry's isolation, he needed to start preparing Harry for his destiny and soon. His spies had informed him that the Dark Lord was beginning to reestablish old alliances, large sums of Galleons were being moved from account to account in an effort to hide where the transactions were ending up, and the darker families of the Wizengamot were starting to meet in convocation.

Dumbledore imagined that this time around Voldemort would not want knowledge of his existence to get out until he was completely ready and had taken out any serious opposition. Voldemort had learned hard lessons during his last campaign to overthrow the government. His first attempts had been an embarrassment and he had lost several followers to a pair of teenagers in what would be considered the first shots of the war.

The teens inspired many a witch and wizard to take up their wands and fight back against the purists, and in Dumbledore's opinion caused an unnecessary escalation of the war. If the people had just followed his advice and not retaliated against the Death Eaters, he believed they would have eventually seen the error of their ways and ceased attacking their fellow witches and wizards and would come to see how precious every drop of magical blood was and turn from Voldemort's more radical beliefs. And with no support Voldemort would be powerless and eventually give up his misguided cause.

Dumbledore recalled how soon after the embarrassment that was the Hogsmeade attack in the fall of 1971 came a more devastating attack that made the wizarding world stand up and take notice. It was also the beginning of Voldemort's organization truly militarizing itself and going underground. No longer were alliances spoken aloud, and denials of Purist associations were rampant. True loyalties were kept close to the vest, and it was the first time Voldemort was characterized by the government as _The Dark Lord_.

By mid-1972, Voldemort had given up any pretense of being a political reformer and demanded nothing less than the unconditional surrender of Wizarding Britain to him and his followers. Kidnappings, assassinations, and mass exoduses of magicals, regardless of blood purity, left the country leaving it with few defenders.

Spies from both sides were saturated throughout the Ministry of Magic and paranoia was rampant. Friend turned on friend, families were divided and old alliances began to splinter. Dumbledore sighed as his thoughts brought to mind all the death and destruction that had been wrought.

He idly thought how if he had been able to foresee what troubles the actions of those two teens would create he would have killed them himself. He would have done anything to avoid them inspiring the people to create the village militias which took the lives of so many members of noble and old families.

But he could not go back in time to change the past, not because he was afraid of altering the future but because the technology did not exist to send someone back for more than a couple of days, but if he could, he would go back and erase the very existence of the illusive and mysterious Lord and Lady Eveningshade.

oooOOOooo

Harry was making his way down to breakfast in the Great Hall; it was still rather early just a quarter of seven but he was anxious to start the day. He had been unconscious for two days and had awakened late Tuesday night feeling so exhausted as if he had swam the width of the English Channel at least half a dozen times and back.

Bella had burst into happy sobs when he had finally awoken but then proceeded to hit and swear at him for the next hour for being a bloody daft Gryffindor who had a death wish. Then it was back to sobbing which eventually lead to an intense round of love making that lasted late into the night or early morning depending on your perspective. Harry still couldn't manage to remove the goofy grin on his face as he made his way through the ancient castle.

Bella had told Harry about his condition and what she had learned from the Eveningshade journals about the strengths and limitations of the family magic. Bella, unsurprisingly, had felt new magic beginning to develop within her as well. From her readings she knew that it would most likely happen.

She discovered and had explained to Harry that when they had claimed each other they had unintentionally invoked an ancient rite of marriage. Long before there were such formal things as weddings and hand-fasting's, there was marriage by love and magic. There were of course specific conditions that had to be met, and amongst those conditions were the couples' devotion to each other and their claiming of one another along with Harry's status as head of house. Though not all inclusive it was enough for magic to bond the two together.

And with that bonding, the Eveningshade blood, she explained, would begin to manifest itself within her, and would begin to alter her magic subtly until it became the dominant magic within her. But, like Goblin made weapons, the Eveningshade magic absorbed that magic within its new host that would make it stronger and thus each new generation of Eveningshade would find itself more powerful than the generation before.

So the Black magic that included a proclivity and a talent for dark magic would be absorbed and passed on, as well as the latent metamorphic ability that had been dormant for several generations would be absorbed and could manifest itself in Bella's and Harry's children.

Harry had been stunned by everything Bella had learned and was feeling relieved if not extremely lucky that he had not killed himself. He would have to really focus on studying the family journals and learn more about his family magic, so he didn't accidentally off himself.

Bella had also learned some very interesting facts about their rings; they were born and forged from Eveningshade blood, and the rings could identify anyone with Eveningshade blood no matter how distant the relation might be. The rings could also be used as a magical focus; by using and focusing the magic within the blood that created the ring it could be used as a wand, although it would appear that the wearer was performing wandless magic.

Another benefit was that the rings would alert the wearer of any foreign magic's that were placed upon them such as tracking or compulsion charms and would react defensively against any mental attack. Though the rings offered no mental protection from attacks like legilimency it did send out a magical pulse to disrupt the attempt.

Bella had strongly encouraged Harry to continue studying Occlumency with her so that he could better protect his mind, just in case the ring for some reason or another failed to stop the mental attacker physically. Harry had quickly agreed, he did not like the idea of someone getting into his head.

They both had agreed that they needed to make appearances back in their own times. Bella was sure that people would be wondering where she had gotten to, and assumed that people in Harry's time would be searching for him as well. Harry planned to tell anyone who may interrogate him on his whereabouts that he was physically incapable of attending classes for the last couple of days, which was true but did not give the full story which he had no intention of doing.

As Harry walked through the castle his skin began prickling with the magic flowing through the ancient structure. Though he could not identify what every jolt and tingle meant he was beginning to recognize certain patterns in the magic flowing around him. Certain wards in particular he could definitely identify others he assumed he would learn in time. He learned this was one of the Eveningshade's magical gifts and with practice he would learn to control it.

He was very intrigued by the art of physical manipulation, he had learned from Bella that it was the most dangerous, if not one of the most beneficial of his family secrets. To alter ones very structure and density was incredibly exciting, but he had no idea how he had managed it in Hogsmeade or even how to attempt it now. It was something he would need to search for in the family Grimoire.

Before he had realized it he had entered the Great Hall, fortunately there were few students about and no one had paid him any notice. He was about to head to the Gryffindor table, an automatic reflex after four years, but he had immediately changed direction when he saw a familiar head of long blonde hair sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table.

"Good morning Harry Potter." Luna greeted without looking up from her breakfast plate. Harry was no longer surprised by Luna's seemingly prescient sight when it came to knowing when he was near. He was however surprised to see an impressive replica of the Giza pyramids made from beans and toast and the Sphinx made from a large sausage.

"Morning Luna, may I join you?" Harry asked his quirky friend.

Luna looked up at him. "It's still you then?" it was half statement half question.

"Uh…I think so yeah." Harry replied.

"That explains why you didn't kiss me." Luna shrugged.

"Huh?" Was Harry's only response.

"Well, my Harry would have kissed me good morning, but I suppose you could have been one of the other Harrys', one in particular is kind of a git…too many nargles crawling around his head you see." Luna whispered conspiratorially.

"But you seem to be the first Harry, my friend Harry, and although you are very sweet I hope the other Harry isn't too long in coming…I'm looking forward to the kisses." Luna smiled in a daze.

"You lost me Luna." Harry shook his head.

"Eventually, yes." Luna frowned. "But when you leave me the other Harry well appear, although there are a few possible variations of you that could come, not all of them nice. I'm personally hoping for the one who will be my boyfriend, he will be ever so nice and will taste like butterscotch when we kiss." Luna smiled and licked her lips.

"Ooo…kay." Harry stated thinking that her comment was a little creepy.

"Besides…" Luna continued. "It isn't proper to kiss a married man, although I suppose an innocent kiss wouldn't be too scandalous. Would you like to kiss me Harry?" Luna asked innocently her grey-blue eyes sparkling.

Harry looked at his friend in stunned disbelief. "How did you know I was..a kiss…what?"

"You know, you're very cute when you're confused." Luna giggled musically.

Harry shook his head a chuckled despite himself. "Luna…" Harry began cautiously. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Harry." She stated taking a rather large spoonful of butterscotch pudding and moaning luxuriously as she swirled the sweet substance around her tongue.

"Right." Harry arched an eyebrow. "Um…I was wondering…well you see, you seem to know things…"

"I know lots of things Harry; I am a Ravenclaw after all." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Indeed, but what I was trying to ask…well I know you can see magic and all, I've recently developed the same talent, but is there something more to your ability. I mean can you…are you a seer is what I guess I'm trying to ask. It's just, you seem to know things that you shouldn't be able to know."

Luna slowly put her spoon down on the table and then interlaced her fingers and placed her hands in her lap. She stared down at her plate for a moment before lifting her head again and gazed speculatively into Harry's eyes. Harry could tell she seemed to be deliberating something, her eyes were focused and clear, and Harry could see for the first time the intellectual depth of the person who sat before him.

Harry felt a privacy ward go up around him that surprised him. He could see strands of magic coming from Luna that seemed to be powering the ward. She smiled knowingly at him sensing that he could see the magic. "My mother's family magic is very…unique." Luna began as Harry returned his attention to the lithe blonde.

"We are not seers Harry, at least not how our world defines a seer. Magic is a funny thing, how it ebbs and flows around us." Luna said, waving her hand through the air.

"Most witches and wizards in our world only see magic as a thing, a tool that we can bend to our will. But it is so much more Harry. It is a living thing, a living thing that exists within us but it also transcends the physical world and moves freely between space and time.

Each of us leak magical energy, even when we are not calling upon it and we expel larger amounts depending on what we are doing or what we are casting. This magic leaves echoes that move in and out of space and time.

The women in my family are sensitive to these echoes and are able to extrapolate certain things from them. Giving us a peek at what could be. Let me be clear on this point Harry, magic does not just flow in our reality but in many realities and it moves back and forth. So the echoes we see could be from any reality, it is difficult to know which pertain to this reality as opposed to another reality." Luna said.

"Sounds like it is very confusing." Harry replied. Luna smiled and nodded.

"I try and unfocus my mind as often as possible to avoid the echoes, but it doesn't always work. However, there are patterns within the echoes if I look hard enough, and I sometimes can follow a strand at least for awhile, and can say with reasonable certainty if it will affect me or not. But there are always variations of it.

For example I know that you will be leaving me soon and another you will take your place, what I don't know is which you will appear, I've seen at least five possibilities. In two of them we become a couple, and one of those will lead to marriage. The others…well you turn out to be kind of a git. Like I said before I hope the one that becomes my future husband takes your place." Luna said with a blush.

"So, do you see what happens to me?" Harry asked patting his chest.

"I've tried to follow your magical echo, but it's been very difficult to follow because your magical signature somehow is slowly changing. What I do know is that your future lay somewhere in the past, which is what confuses me. I can see echoes from the past, which is not strange, but they are from people from that time, but you're not of that time, yet I definitely have seen the echo of your magic coming from the past. So I can only assume that you are traveling back in time somehow." Luna stated looking poignantly at her friend.

Harry looked at his friend and wondered if he should tell her about what has been happening with him. She practically just told him that she knows he has been traveling to the past, so telling her the truth could not hurt him he reasoned.

"You mentioned something about me being married." Harry questioned his friend.

Luna nodded her head. "Although the ring is invisible to the naked eye, I can see the magic of it. I can also see the ring sending out a strand of magic that seems to be searching for something or someone." Luna smiled knowingly.

"I've seen this type of magic in rings before, the rings are very rare and usually belong to a husband and wife typically a lord and lady of an ancient house." Luna replied. "So obviously the ring has a mate, which leads me to the conclusion that you are married."

"You are too clever Luna." Harry grinned. "Meet me by the large oak by the Black Lake after dinner tonight; there are some things I'd like to tell you." Harry said making up his mind to confide in his eccentric friend.

"Sure thing, Harry." Luna said as they both got up and walked together toward the entrance hall.

"Oh, just one other thing Harry." Luna said turning toward Harry and grabbing him by the collar; before he could react Luna had pressed her lips against his in a firm but chaste kiss.

"Hmm, that was unexpected." Luna replied after she released him.

Dazed at what just happened Harry asked. "What was unexpected?"

"You didn't taste like butterscotch at all." She replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh. What did I taste like?" Harry replied tasting a hint of strawberry from Luna.

"Cinnamon. You taste like cinnamon. Oh well, I hope the Harry that tastes of butterscotch is the one who comes when you leave." Luna smiled before skipping away.

"Are you dating Luna Lovegood Harry?" A surprised voice from behind him asked.

"Hello Hermione." Harry turned, amicably greeting his onetime best friend. "And no I'm not dating Luna, we're just good friends." Harry chuckled still tasting a hint of strawberry on his lips.

"Oh." Hermione replied, her voice then became softer and concerned. "Harry, where have you been for the last couple of days? Everyone has been worried about you. Professor Dumbledore has approached me about a dozen times asking me about you."

"I've been a bit under the weather and decided to rest for a couple of days." Harry replied.

"Why didn't you go to see Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"Who says I didn't?" Harry retorted.

"She did. I asked." Hermione replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I didn't want to bother her it wasn't anything life threatening." Harry lied, according to Bella he came very close to snuffing it.

"Well, I'm happy your better." Hermione replied relaxing her arms. "Have you eaten yet?"

Harry had been so engrossed with his conversation with Luna that he had completely forgotten to eat something. "No, I could use a bite to eat." Harry replied.

This time Harry followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table. He pulled a plate toward him and started filling his plate. More and more students made their way into the Great Hall to have a bite to eat before classes started.

He noticed Vincent Crabbe walk in with another Slytherin boy by the name of Theo Nott he believed. They walked on either side of a pretty girl with dark blonde hair with brown highlights. Harry furrowed his forehead in thought. He couldn't remember ever seeing this girl before; she was very pretty and was sure he would have noticed her before now.

"Hermione…" Harry began. "Did the Slytherin's get a transfer student or something over the last couple of days?"

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's a new girl at the Slytherin table sitting between Crabbe and Nott." Harry stated.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast toward the Slytherin table. "Ha ha Harry, very funny."

"I'm not being funny Hermione, who's that girl between Crabbe and Nott." Harry asked again genuinely curious.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're playing at Harry, we've known her since first year…the pompous slag."

"Hermione language!" Harry scolded playfully. "I'd think I'd remember her."

"Are you serious Harry!' Hermione huffed. "You and Malfoy have been enemies since the train ride first year!"

"What's Malfoy got to do with her?" Harry asked.

"What's Malfoy got to do…! Harry you and Antoinette Malfoy have been at each other throats since we first met the French tart when she barged into our compartment with Crabbe and Nott first year!" Hermione hissed.

"What are you talking about Hermione? **Draco Malfoy** barged into our compartment first year with Crabbe and **Goyle**. And he isn't French the last time I checked." Harry replied in exasperation.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's forehead. "Are you still sick Harry?" Hermione asked with concern. "I've never heard of a _**Draco**_ _**Malfoy**_ and who is _**Goyle**_?"

Harry gawked at his friend in disbelief, 'how could she not know who Draco Malfoy is?!' Harry mused. "No bloody way! Could I have…did I change something?" Harry mumbled to himself.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked tentatively placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hermione, humor me for a moment, forget that I know anything about Malfoy. Tell me about him, err, I mean her." Harry asked.

Hermione gave Harry a worried look. "O-okay Harry." Hermione replied. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He replied.

Twenty minutes later and Harry was dumbfounded by what Hermione had told him. Apparently The Malfoys' had fled to France before the first war with Voldemort had truly begun. Lucius and his wife Esmeralda Dù Dampierre, had moved back to Britain so that their only child Antoinette Malfoy could attend Hogwarts.

Antoinette was spoiled, much like Draco had been, but where Draco had more bark than bite, this version of Malfoy was clever as a cat and one of the top students in their year. Harry decided to stay well and clear of her.

Harry wondered what other changes had occurred, obviously Goyle never came to Hogwarts, he wondered if the elder Goyle had been killed in the Hogsmeade attack. He hadn't asked Bella about the casualties, but he figured it was possible.

Harry was waiting outside the Charms classroom with Hermione when everyone straightened up at the arrival of the headmaster of the school.

"Ah, Harry, would you mind accompanying me to my office. I need to have a quick chat with you." Dumbledore gave his best grandfatherly smile.

"But I have a class right now sir. And it's Lord Black if you remember." Harry replied sharply. "Can't it wait till after the class?" He said watching the head master closely.

"I'm afraid not. It's rather important." Dumbledore pressed.

"Will Professor McGonagall be present?" Harry asked.

"But of course Harr…Lord Black." Dumbledore smiled but it did not seem to reach his eyes.

"I'll see you later Hermione." Harry told the bushy haired girl and turned away following Dumbledore.

Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall _**was**_ waiting for them at the stone gargoyle guardian. Harry had a suspicion that Dumbledore was being less than truthful. She seemed relieved to see him. He suspected she had been worried about his absence as well. He felt a little guilty but he truly was incapacitated.

"Mr. Potter." The stern Scot greeted.

"Hello professor." Harry returned with a nod.

"Are you well?" She asked with a slight inflection of worry in her voice.

"I am now professor, I appreciate your concern." He warmly smiled. She nodded and then placed a hand on his shoulder and they proceeded up to the headmaster's office.

Harry and Minerva entered the large circular office and took the two seats that faced the large ornate oak desk. Dumbledore had taken his seat and was sitting back in his chair and watched Harry carefully as he took his seat.

Dumbledore had the annoying habit of remaining silent and gazing intently at a person he was trying to intimidate for several long minutes. The awkward silence would cause most people to fidget nervously and become off balanced, it was a game of wills, a power play and Dumbledore was a master at it. When people were off balance they usually were more susceptible to subtle manipulations and suggestion.

He wanted Harry off balance, no he needed him to be, Harry must be made to understand that it is he…Dumbledore who was in control and held the power. He must be made to believe that only through his subservience to the greatest wizard alive could he hope to survive Voldemort.

"Lord Black…" Dumbledore, finally breaking the silence, a bit perturbed that Harry showed no signs of intimidation or nervousness.

"Would you kindly explain why you have not attended classes for the last two days?" Dumbledore asked. "And I want to know exactly where you are staying. Mr. Weasley has stated that you have not set foot in the dorm rooms since the term began."

"To the first question headmaster, I was ill and did not wish to make myself worse by attending classes." Harry said firmly.

"Yet you did not seek Madam Pomfrey out or even stop by the Hospital wing." Dumbledore stated.

"I did not feel that it was necessary to disturb Madam Pomfrey in this case. I was just feeling out of sorts, no broken bones or life threatening injuries." Harry commented.

Dumbledore gazed at Harry trying to read him, but for some reason he detected no surface thoughts as he usually could from the boy. This was perplexing; Potter had always been an open book to him. His thoughts and emotions were so close to the surface that even a first year could tell what he was feeling or thinking.

'Someone has been teaching him how to control his emotions and thoughts.' He mused. 'It had to be Granger!' The girl was becoming a right nuisance and he wouldn't put it past the girl to have read something on occlumency and had been instructing Potter on how to protect his thoughts. He would deal with her later.

"In the future Mr. Potter, I request that if you are significantly ill enough to not attend classes that you pay a visit to our resident healer. Is that understood?" Dumbledore reprimanded.

Harry smiled tightly. "Of course, headmaster."

"Now then, to my other question. Where have you been staying since the term began?" Dumbledore glared over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"As you are no doubt aware, I was censured by my house last year and had to spend the last few months of the school year on a cot in the Hospital Wing. When I arrived this year I was informed by my housemates that my banishment was still in effect." Harry tonelessly replied.

"It is my understanding though, that your housemates have recently rescinded your banishment and that you are allowed back into Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore replied.

"Is that right, well jolly good for them, but I won't be returning to the tower." Harry replied coolly.

Dumbledore smiled condescendingly. "I'm afraid you have no choice but to return, all students must stay in a dorm room."

"That rule didn't seem to make a difference last year headmaster; I would hardly call the hospital wing a dorm room, would you?" Harry countered.

"That was an unfortunate business last year Harry and I do apologize, but perhaps I can make it up to you by allowing you to use the Gryffindor Head Boy dorm room, you would have a room all to yourself but still be in the tower." Dumbledore gestured magnanimously.

"I don't think so headmaster, besides I am quite comfortable where I am." Harry replied.

"And exactly where is that?" Dumbledore asked finally getting to what he had wanted to know, having the castle keep this information from him was driving him spare, it made tracking the boy impossible.

Harry was not about to give away his true location to the crazy old man but instead gave him a plausible alternative. "I am currently staying in one of the Lord's chambers." Harry replied confidently.

"Funny, how you never mentioned that those rooms were available to students who are heads of their family house. Fortunately I was made aware of their existence and have taken up residence in one of them." Harry replied steadfastly.

"I see…" 'Granger!' He thought furiously. "I assure you that it was merely an oversight on my part. They have been rarely used in the last century. But wouldn't you want to reconnect with your friends and the other members of Gryffindor? I'm sure they would love to have you back." Dumbledore smiled encouragingly.

"I was turned out headmaster! I have no desire to reconnect with those who turned their backs on me nor do I wish to associate with them." Harry spat, his temper getting the best of him for a brief moment before he reined his emotions back in.

Dumbledore thought that he had indeed miscalculated Harry's response to his exile from Gryffindor something that he himself and encouraged. He believed it would humble the boy, make him more malleable, but instead it had hardened him, made him more defiant and independent. Yes he had made a mistake in his handling of the Potter boy, he admitted that now, but he still needed the boy to bring back order to the chaos so that the Greater Good could once more get back on track.

"Harry, Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"I've have told you repeatedly headmaster not to address me in the familiar. You will either address me as Mr. Potter or Lord Black." Harry stated coldly.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, but I think you are being unreasonable in not allowing your classmates the opportunity to demonstrate their remorse in what transpired last year, they are truly repentant and would like to be forgiven of their trespasses against you. Surely you can afford them that."

"I'm most willing to forgive." Harry commented to a smiling Dumbledore.

"However, I will not forget, nor will I place myself in a position amongst them where I appear anything more than tolerant of them. And communing once again with them is more than I'm willing to give. So I will remain where I am, as is my right as a Lord and that will be the end of this discussion headmaster. Now if there is nothing else I would like to prepare for my next class." Harry stood and without a second glance at Dumbledore bid Minerva good bye and left the office.

When Harry left, Albus turned to Minerva. "I fear he is going dark Minerva, when one can turn his back on his friends it is a sad affair." Dumbldeore pontificated.

"He is most definitely not going dark Albus! But if he were, I suspect it would be because of your scheming and meddling in his life. He is not a tool Albus! He is a young man, and I swear if you continue to manipulate that boy or anyone around him I will see you removed from this institution!" McGonagall hissed.

"You forget yourself Minerva! You were a willing participant in how Harry was guided, and I will not hear your sanctimonious ramblings now on how I am dealing with the boy! Don't forget your own complicity in the tests during his first year with the Philosophers' Stone. Then there was your refusal to defend him against the false accusations of being Slytherins' heir, in his second year.

And then there was the latest betrayal in his fourth year, where you allowed him to be banished from your house. He was given no support from his head in fact never once did you defend his claim that he had not entered his name in the goblet. The attacks on him went uninvestigated, and no one was punished."

"You bastard!" Minerva growled. "By your orders and my blind faith in you, did I allow those things to happen!" She yelled.

"If there is guilt to be had Minerva we share it equally, you were not under the imperious. But, no matter your feelings now, Harry _**IS**_ the one that must confront Voldemort. We both know he is not strong enough to beat him, but his sacrifice will weaken the Dark Lord enough where I can end him once and for all. That is why we have done what we have done. Flitwick, Pomona, Severus, and you and I understood that the Potter boy must be sacrificed when Voldemort returned. It is the only way to save our society."

"I don't believe that anymore Albus, Harry deserves to live his life, he deserves to be happy and find love and to grow old. What I have done to that sweet boy will be a shame and sin that I will carry to the next life. But I will spend from this day to that protecting that boy. So I give you fair warning Albus, stop whatever it is your planning and leave Harry alone." Minerva stated defiantly.

"You disappoint me Minerva; you, more than most, know the pain the last war caused. Are you willing to sacrifice the safety and lives of others just to protect one boy, an insignificant cipher in the grand scheme of life?"

"No Albus, the disappointment is mine, that instead of choosing to help and strengthen Harry, you have chosen to lead him like a lamb to slaughter. The chosen one he may be, but I refuse to abandon the boy to his fate, and you will find that the other professors support me in this, with one obvious exception. We will teach Harry everything we know and defend him to our last breath. So again, I say to you Albus Dumbledore: LEAVE. HIM. BE! " Minerva ended with a fire in her eyes that threatened to incinerate all it surveyed. Without another word she spun on her heel and left the office slamming the door behind her.

Dumbledore watched with narrowed eyes as his deputy stormed from his office. She had lost the vision, they had all lost the vision of what he was trying to accomplish. He could no longer rely on anyone in the castle to help him, except perhaps Severus, but since Severus was forced to take the teachers oath he was limited to what he could do.

His other option was to recruit students to his cause, he had the youngest Weasley already in his corner, it only cost him a few galleons a week to keep the boy as a willing spy and operative. He was sure there would be many other students who would jump at the chance to be his eyes and ears in the castle.

Information was power and with the castle's refusal to spy for him, he was no longer being fed the information he needed not only about the Potter boy but for other key students he was keeping tabs on. And there was already a need to find out what a certain bushy haired girl was up to, she was becoming an annoyance and would need to be dealt with soon. Her influence over Harry was making things difficult and he could not have that.

oooOOOooo

Bella was surprised that her absence really wasn't noticed much except by her sisters. It seemed that the attack in Hogsmeade had mobilized many families to come to Hogwarts to check on their sons and/or daughters to make sure they were alright. All classes had been cancelled for the week to allow students a chance to mourn the loss of their classmates and to attend the funerals.

Bella had learned from Andromeda that their father had received permission from Dumbledore for the three sisters to go home for the weekend. They were not the only students who had received such permission as there were many parents who wanted their children to come home to reassure themselves that there child was alive and well. She had also been informed that Harry had also received a special request by Orion to visit the family with Bella.

Bella was most curious, if not apprehensive, about bringing Harry home. She didn't think that they would try anything against him, especially not after witnessing what he had done to the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. She would talk it over with Harry, and they would come to some decision. Bella thought also, while there was so much confusion at the school, perhaps she and Harry could go to Gringotts and visit the Eveningshade vaults again.

There were many other books there, journals from other heads of the family and not to mention the family Grimoire. As an Eveningshade, she now could open the book without consequence and she was dying to learn more about the mysterious family. She was also curious to know if her status as Lady Eveningshade had been recorded at the bank, or for that matter the Hall of Records in the Ministry.

The mood in the castle was solemn, and yet you could feel the anxiety and fear thick in the air. This generation of witches and wizards had not known the terror of war. The Great War had ended before any of them were born, so to have the ugliness that was war be thrust upon them in such a horrific way was very unsettling.

The Daily Prophet had once again published the names of the deceased Death Eaters and it was a literal, who's who of pureblood society, and a list of the names of students and villagers killed was also published. The minister had tried to be seen as a unifier by pandering to the Purists in a speech given hours after the attack, but it had the opposite effect. The moderates and the liberals demanded the arrest and prosecution of the leadership of the Purist movement and the immediate incarceration of Lord Voldemort.

According to the Prophet the outrage of the people was so severe that the minister's security detail had to cast overlapping shields to protect the minister front to back from hurled debris as they hurried to the apparition site.

Bella noticed that there were a few students whispering fiercely and pointing at her as she made her way to the court yard where Andromeda and Narcissa were waiting for her. A few Slytherin students in particular were giving her an icy glare, but Bella gave them no sign of unease or worry, she strolled through the corridors with her head up and threw a few of her own icy stares around which **did** have the intended effect of causing those she glared at to turn away in alarm.

Bella reached her sisters unimpeded, Narcissa was the first to run up to her and throw her arms around her waist. "Oh Bella, I was so worried when we couldn't find you, Andi said you were probably fine and with your boyfriend, but I was still worried." Narcissa cried happy tears that her big sister was indeed okay.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Cissy but I was taking care of Harry." Bella replied giving her sister an extra squeeze.

"Who's Harry? Is that the name of your boyfriend?" Cissy asked smiling widely.

"Nope, that's the name of my husband." Bella smirked at the frozen faces of her sisters.

"You were bound to learn of it sooner or later but I ask that you don't say anything about it to anyone here at the school." Bella stated in a serious tone.

"Your married?!" Narcissa asked.

"How did this happen, and when?!" Andromeda interrogated.

"Sunday, and quite spontaneously." Bella replied with a smile.

"Wow!" Narcissa gasped. "Did he give you a ring?"

"I do have a ring, yes." Bella replied lifting her left hand and allowing the ring to become visible. Cissy cooed at seeing the ring, but Andromeda blanched snow white.

"Bella, you know what house emblem that ring has on it?" Andromeda gasped.

"I do." Bella stated seriously locking eyes with her sister.

"Then it's true then? There is an Eveningshade in England?" Andromeda whispered and Narcissa eeped.

"Those are just bedtime stories r-right?" Narcissa asked nervously. "I mean there aren't r-really any Eveningshades are there?"

"There is at least one and he is my husband and your brother-in-law." Bella kneeled down and told her sister.

Narcissa's eyes went from wide with fear, to thoughtful, to smirking. "Wicked! No one's gonna mess with our house now!" Narcissa crowed. Bella chuckled at her little sister's antics. Andromeda looked as if she had just made a connection and her face scrunched in horrific realization.

"It was you and he in Diagon Alley last Saturday wasn't it?! And it was you and him that killed the terrorists Sunday in Hogsmeade as well!" Andromeda asked, her jaw hanging open. "Bella, you killed people!" Andromeda whispered harshly.

"Wicked!"

"Hush Cissy!" Andromeda scolded. "Bella how could you kill someone, how could you be with a man that killed someone? I don't understand this. You murdered twelve people!"

"Andi, those bastards didn't show up in the Alley or in Hogsmeade to take in the bloody sights! They were there to cause as much mayhem as possible and to kill whoever got in their way! For gods' sake Andi! They killed Mr. Bell! And would have killed us if we hadn't defended ourselves!

And you would be dead right now Andi! Burnt to a bloody crisp if Harry hadn't killed those men keeping us from rescuing you! So you can take this high and mighty attitude of yours and shove it up your…!"

"Bella! Andi!" Narcissa broke in. "We are sisters, and Blacks'; we don't fight in front of others!" Narcissa scolded her sisters.

"You're right Cissy." Bella replied, her chest still heaving from the burst of anger in her chest.

"I-I'm sorry Bella." Andi apologized, her head hung in shame. "It's just been all monstrously stressfull these past few days. I-I didn't mean to accuse you of…"

"Being a murderer?" Bella offered after Andi paused looking for the right word to say.

Andi lowered her eyes and nodded. "And when you see Harry, please tell him I'm grateful for what he did. I expect I owe him a life debt." Andi shrugged, the tears rolling down her porcelain face.

Bella grabbed her sister in a hug which Andi immediately responded to by wrapping her own arms around her older sister.

Cissy not wanting to be left out threw her arms around her two sister's waists. Bella and Andromeda pulled her into their arms. "Hard times are coming." Bella whispered. "We need to be strong and stick together no matter what occurs. I will not hesitate to protect my family from anyone who threatens us by whatever means necessary." Bella looked into Andromeda's eyes communicating her meaning. Andromeda nodded her head in understanding.

"Now, when's the plan to head home?" Bella asked as she stepped back from her sisters.

"Papa has arranged a portkey for us for Friday morning at 8:00 a.m. It will take us to the Black ancestral manor in Wales. Uncle Orion has called a meeting of the family to discuss the family's future apparently." Narcissa informed Bellatrix.

"Really?" Bella asked curiously. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really, but the whole family has been requested to attend a meeting Sunday evening." Andromeda stated.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your new husband Bella?" Narcissa asked hopefully bouncing in place.

Bella chuckled at her youngest sister. "I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." She said.

"Andi said he was quite handsome and debonair." Narcissa gushed. "So, does he have a younger brother?" she giggled.

Bella laughed merrily. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you and inform you that he is an only child." Bella smiled.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with you Miss Black?" An older male voice asked. Bella turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Auror Captain Alastor Moody standing in front of her with the red auror cloak and his rank insignia on the collar.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Auror Captain Alastor Moody. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the attack in Hogsmeade this past Sunday." The Great War veteran asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak to you without the permission from my family's head of house." Bella told him. She realized that he must have seen her there and if he had seen her, he might have seen Harry as well. She wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. She couldn't deny she was there, if he had seen her, that would only raise his curiosity and suspicion that she was trying to hide something.

"As a matter of fact, your Uncle Orion did give me leave to speak with you, and before you ask, I have also spoken with the headmaster who also granted his permission." Bella gulped, but tried to remain outwardly aloof.

"Of course Captain Moody, but I don't know what I could possibly add that I'm sure others you have interviewed have previously stated." Bella remarked.

"I just needed to clarify a few things is all Miss Black; you understand that when there are deaths, we must be very thorough in our investigation. But perhaps this is not the most appropriate place to have this discussion." Moody told the young woman.

"Indeed." Bella replied hesitantly.

"The headmaster has graciously allowed us the use of his office for this meeting. If you desire the headmaster or your head of house can be there, or your father if you like." Moody offered.

"I think I'd like my Aunt Dorea Potter there if it's the same to you?" Bella informed him. She thought that the Potter Matriarch would have her best interests at heart and more importantly, had heard that Moody had a soft spot for the formidable woman who had saved his life on at least two occasions if memory served.

"I don't see a problem with that, but I am curious as to why?" Moody asked.

"I'm very close to my aunt and she was there in Hogsmeade with me, and she is familiar with the law." Bella replied.

Moody looked appraisingly at the girl for a moment and wondered at the request. "Very well, we can floo her from Dumbledore's office."

"Could we do this after dinner tonight Captain Moody? It's just that I know Aunt Dorea volunteers at St. Mungos during the day and I'd hate to pull her away from what she is doing. It would also allow me to get some lunch and have time to get my things together for the trip home this weekend."

Moody looked suspiciously at the girl, but acquiesced. "Very well, I need to stop by St. Mungos anyway and I can speak to your aunt there and let her know about the meeting."

"Thank you sir, I will be ready for the meeting right after dinner." Bella stated in relief. She needed to speak to Harry and figure out how she was going to handle this.

"I'll see you tonight then." Moody barked and then walked away from the sisters.

"What was that all about?" Andromeda asked curiously, watching the old auror make his way to the gates.

"Not sure, I guess he wants to know more about the attack." Bella suggested evasively.

"I wonder if it has something to do with your husband being an Eveningshade." Andromeda offered with an arched eyebrow.

Bella took a deep breath and let it out in one large exhale. "Listen you two, this is a Black sister's secret! You cannot tell anyone about Harry or that we're married." Bella whispered harshly at her sisters.

"But, why?" Narcissa asked disappointedly, she was most anxious to tell her peers that her brother in-law was a member of the mythical if not infamous family; she wanted those bullies in Slytherin to think twice before annoying her or her friend again.

"It's complicated Cissy, but you must promise me that for now you will keep my secret." She asked earnestly.

Narcissa huffed and grimaced but nodded her head. She stuck her arm straight out with her palm out and fingers up. "Sister's promise."

Andromeda did the same followed by Bella; their hands were placed together and formed a triangle. Then the three sisters in one voice intoned their pledge. "Sister's Promise!" It was their own little way of promising to keep each other's secrets. There was no magic involved but the sister's saw the pledge as just as powerfully binding.

Bella nodded gratefully at her sisters and embraced them each. "I need to go and meet with Harry, if anyone asks about me just tell them that I wasn't feeling well and decided to have a rest." Receiving nods from her sisters, Bella made her way back to the RoR.

oooOOOooo

Once in the room she asked Hogwarts to alert Harry to her need to see him. Ten minutes later Harry had come through the door with a worried look on his face.

"Is everything allright?" Harry asked his wife of three days.

"We have a problem." Bella began. "Moody came to see me today and wanted to talk to me about the attack; I think he wants to ask me about you. I have to meet him after dinner tonight." Bella nervously spoke, as she paced back and forth in front of him.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. "It'll be okay; we'll come up with something." Harry reassured her.

"I've asked that Aunt Dorea be present at the meeting." Bella told him.

Harry arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh, why?" Harry asked.

"I think we need to have an ally Harry, and I think, out of all my relatives, she would be the most trustworthy. I believe she would be willing to help us and keep your secret. After all she is your grandmother and I don't think she would turn her back on her own grandson." Bella told her husband grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

Harry sighed heavily. "Do you really think that is a good idea? I can just imagine all the questions that would raise in her mind." Harry sat heavily on the couch. Bella kneeled in front of him taking his hands again.

"Harry, she is smart and cunning and is connected like nobody else, but most importantly she is loyal to her family and has a practical mind. She would understand the necessity of keeping your secrets. And I trust her Harry, and you know how hard it is for me to trust anyone." Bella reassured her love.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, let's contact her. Do you think we can meet with her before the meeting?"

"Yeah, she always goes home for lunch from St. Mungos, if we floo her now we stand a good chance of catching her." Bella had just barely finished speaking when a fire sprung up in the hearth of the fireplace and a brass jar filled with floo powder appeared on the mantle.

"I guess the Lady Hogwarts thinks it's a good idea as well." Harry chuckled.

"Well, go put on your dress robes! I don't want Aunt Dorea to see my husband dressed in a shabby school uniform!" Bella told him, shoving him towards their bedroom. Since their bonding Hogwarts got rid of one of the bedrooms and now there was just one large bedroom for the two of them.

Harry put on a crisp white shirt, a pair of pressed slacks and his best robe with the Eveningshade coat of arms. He had let his hair grow out a bit, it now reached his shoulder, and the length weighed down his normally unruly hair and gave him a more old world aristocratic look.

While Harry was busy, Bella threw a handful of floo powder into the fire. "Potter Keep!" Bella called out and then stuck her head in the fire. There was a slight spinning sensation until her eyes focused into a Victorian decorated receiving room.

"Aunt Dorea!" Bella called from the fire place.

"Hello there young lady."

"Oh, hello Uncle Charlus." Bella greeted her uncle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Charlus Potter said warmly. Charles Potter was a tall man standing about 6'4" and of slender build, his salt and pepper hair was of medium length, thick and combed straight back. His most striking feature however were his bright hazel eyes that always seemed to have an inner glow; they always appeared to be full of warmth and mirth and drew you right in.

"I was actually looking for auntie, is she in?" Bella asked.

"Yes dear, I am." Dorea Potter replied walking in to the room. "Now what can I do for you dear?"

"I was hoping that I could talk to you…uh privately." Bella looked at her uncle apologetically.

"What about dear?" Dorea asked curiously.

"It has to do with what happened Sunday in Hogsmeade…and with my…husband." Bella responded in a hushed tone.

"I see." The Potter Matriarch replied with interest.

"Husband, what husband?!" Charlus asked indignantly. "Why was I not informed about a wedding?"

"It happened rather suddenly." Dorea told her husband. "I'll explain what I can later." She patted his arm sympathetically.

"I can't wait to hear this." Charlus huffed.

"Don't mind him dear." Dorea winked at her niece. "Now, I would be happy to meet with you. Would you prefer to come over here, or shall I come to you."

"I think it might be better if you came over here, auntie." Bella replied.

"Very well dear, does your floo have an open connection?" Dorea asked.

"It does auntie."

"Right then, if you'll step back and leave the connection open I will come straight through. And Charlus dear, would you notify Healer Quincey that I will not be returning to the Hospital this afternoon." After receiving a nod from her husband she stepped into the fireplace after Bella had stepped back.

Dorea was impressed by the room she found herself in; it was warmly decorated with wonderful medieval tapestries and dark wood furniture. There was a comfortable looking sofa and two plush arm chairs, all placed on a very large and ornately woven Persian rug. There was a serving table along one wall with a ready tea set and a plate of biscuits. The entire room had a natural calming effect on her as she looked around the cozy apartment.

Harry entered the room to find that his grandmother had already arrived and was looking around the room. Once again he felt a swelling in his chest as he glanced at the regal looking woman. She had the Black family good looks despite her age, her long black hair just now showing a few streaks of gray.

Harry had heard that his grandparents were advanced in years when they finally had James, but she still was a very attractive woman, and yet had a command presence about her that demanded attention.

"Good evening Lady Potter, thank you for coming." Harry greeted in a formal tone he took her hand in his and gave a slight bow over it. He told himself he would need to thank Walburga for her lessons in pure blood etiquette.

"Good evening, Lord Eveningshade." Dorea replied with a slight nod of her own. She nearly gasped at Harry's touch which sent her thoughts reeling for a moment. "I must admit I've been most anxious to speak with you, ever since the incident in Hogsmeade."

"Likewise Lady Potter, and please call me Harry. Please, do have a seat, would you care for some tea?" Harry asked playing the host.

"That would be lovely, thank you Harry." She replied.

Bella moved to the tea set and poured her aunt and Harry a cup of tea along with a cup for herself. Dorea took one of the arm chairs, while the young couple took the sofa facing her. For a few moments nothing was said until Dorea could tell that the two teens were quite nervous, and if they were going to speak at all it was up to her to break the ice.

"As delicious as the tea is, I imagine you had other reasons for asking me over?" Dorea smiled at the suddenly pale faces.

"Umm, yes auntie, there are a few things we wanted to discuss with you. You see, I have a meeting later this evening with Captain Moody of the aurors, and-and he wants to speak with me about my involvement in the incident in Hogsmeade and, most likely Harry's as well, I, that is we don't think it is a good idea. In fact, it would be a really bad idea." Bella told her aunt in a hurried pace.

"Why? You were only defending the village; there should be nothing to worry about, unless you're trying to hide something from him. Are you? Hiding something?" Here Dorea looked curiously at Harry.

Harry and Bella gave each other a sideways look that did not go unnoticed by the ever observant Potter Matriarch. "Perhaps you should tell me what's really going on between you two. Is it something to do with Harry?" Her stare was penetrating, Harry felt as if she could see right into his soul, yet her gaze was not harsh, but warm, and it curiously made him feel at ease.

Harry rose to his feet and pushed his hands through his hair as he tried to organize his thoughts, he began to pace back and forth his nervousness apparent.

"Perhaps, Harry, if I might make a suggestion as where to begin." Dorea offered.

"Um…sure." Harry replied looking a bit sheepish.

"Well, I personally would like to know how it is possible that you are a Potter and If I'm not mistaken a Black as well?" Dorea asked with a smirk. Harry and Bella stood frozen and opened mouth at Dorea Potter's declaration.

"How did you…I mean I didn't…" Harry stuttered.

"Relax Harry, I'm not here to challenge you, but I do want an explanation."

"But how did you know about me?" Harry asked.

"When I first met you I could see Black family traits such as your hair color and your build, and facial features, but Potter traits were also there in your stance and mannerisms, little quirks that are identical to my husbands.

But, what convinced me that you were a relative, is when you took my hand. Tell me Harry, are you in possession of the Head of House ring for the Eveningshade family?" Dorea asked.

"I am, why do you ask?" Harry questioned.

"In the old days, the ancient families used a system in which they could identify members of their family. Initially it was used to detect a polyjuiced person or glamoured person from infiltrating the family and causing mayhem.

Also, in those times, the men were a bit more promiscuous and there were many bastard children running around. Some women would try to claim that a child belonged to the head of the family or his heir in an effort to defraud the family into adopting the child.

So in an effort to stop such fraud, they invented a blood rune that was placed in the signet ring of the Lord and Lady of the family, the blood rune would identify a family member through a slight surge of magic within the ring, blood identifies blood, the closer the relation the stronger the surge. The more modern families have no such rings to detect family members due to anything dealing with blood magic was outlawed late in the eighteenth century.

But the ancient families were exempt from the new laws. So, in short, as the Lady Potter, my ring has that ability to identify other Potters. And, as it so happens, my ring identified **you** as a Potter, not only a Potter but a very close relation. So would you care to tell me exactly who you are Lord Eveningshade?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked his grandmother square in the eyes, wanting her to see no trace of deception in the words that would follow. "I am Lord Harry James Potter Black…Eveningshade, and I am your grandson."

Whatever she was expecting to hear, this was not it. She sat back into her chair stunned at the boy's declaration. She sensed no deception in the boy but what he was suggesting was impossible, her son, her only child, was at least four years younger than he was.

"I was born to James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans, on the 31 of July 1980 in Godrics Hollow." Harry continued. "In 1995, I am the head of all three families." Harry concentrated on his family rings making all three of them appear.

The unflappable Dorea Potter nee-Black was left speechless and pale. She closely examined the rings on Harry's fingers and only one phrase came to mind. "Bloody Hell!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I could have kept going but I don't like to post anything over ten thousand words. Things are about to get interesting as Dorea is filled in about Harry, but how much of the past should he reveal? And will his past be relevant anymore with the ripples affecting the time line? Please take some time and review I'm always interested to hear your thoughts!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**_

_**A/N: I have been really motivated to keep on top of this story and its all due to all of you who continue to read and review my little story. Over two thousand of you are followers and I wanted to give you a big thank you! Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews that keep me inspired! Now I present Chapter 17 of Passageways.**_

Chapter 17

The Lady Dorea Potter had downed her third glass of fire whiskey that had conveniently appeared on the small table next to the chair she was sitting in. Bella, who had never seen her aunt drink anything stronger than wine, was looking a bit shocked at the ease with which her aunt threw back the most potent alcoholic drink in the wizarding world.

Dorea set her glass down on the table and smacked her lips. She looked at Bella's stunned face and chuckled. "Nowhere is it written dear, that a lady can't have a snort or two to calm the nerves." She smirked.

"Now, let's get back to you explaining to me how it is possible that you are my grandson from the future, shall we?" Dorea asked settling herself back into the chair and giving her undivided attention to the two teens in front of her the warmth of the alcohol doing its job to settle her..

"Well, you see…how do I explain this?" Harry mused aloud. "I guess it all starts with Hogwarts." Harry finally replied.

"Hogwarts?" Dorea asked incredulously.

"Yes." Harry and Bella nodded.

"You see aunty; Hogwarts brought Harry and me together." Bella replied scooting to the edge of the couch to speak.

"I don't understand dear, are you saying that the school somehow brought Harry to the past?" Dorea asked skeptically.

"Yes and no." Harry began. "This room that we are in was specially created by The Lady Hogwarts to bring Bella and I together across time."

"The Lady?"

"Yes, The Lady, she is a physical manifestation of Hogwarts itself, she took upon herself the image of Helga Hufflepuff. She's the one who made the room and led us here." Harry replied.

Bella then picked up from where Harry left off. "She needed our help to change the fate of the school and by extension our world. This room we are in connects to both our individual times. When Harry exits that door you see behind you it is the year 1995. If I go through the door it is 1971."

"But you're both in 1971 now."

"Well it's like Harry said this room that we are in, from what we can understand is outside of time or maybe exist between times. We don't know for sure. But we exist together here and as you have seen we can go to each other's time."

"You mean you have been to the future?" Dorea asked sitting up straighter, interest obvious on her face.

"I have, and I've learned of some horrifying things and…" Bella choked up a bit. "…we have been given a chance, a mission really, to change the future and to keep some horribly evil things from ever occurring to our world…to our family." Bella finished softly squeezing Harry's hand.

Dorea sat back in her chair sighing heavily. She was a very good judge of character and had an incredibly astute sense of knowing when something was false or misleading. And her senses told her that the two teens were being truthful at least about what they had said so far. But time travel! It seemed such an impossibility, but here he was.

She turned her eyes to Harry; he looked so much like an older version of James it was unnerving. His eyes, however, betrayed the hard life that he had lived. She wondered exactly what had happened to the young man to have such hauntingly old eyes. But his eyes also spoke of his determination and strength and more importantly they were honest eyes, she could see no guile within their emerald depths.

"Harry, may I call you Harry?" Dorea asked her grandson.

"Of course." Harry said immediately. Dorea smiled at the boy warmly.

"Harry if I may, you are fifteen years old correct?" Dorea asked.

"Yes mam." Harry replied.

"Yet you are lord of three ancient families. Would you tell me how this came to be? What happened to our families that brought this about?" Dorea asked curiously.

Harry stiffened at the request. This would be the hardest if not most painful of his explanations, yet he knew it would come up, how could it not. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to organize his thoughts into some cogent explanation.

Harry could not sit still for this he needed to move, so he stood and rubbed his sweating palms on his robes. He paced a bit before coming to a stop in front of the roaring fire. His gaze penetrated the flames as if he could see the past in their orange and red hues. He took a deep cleansing breath before he began to tell his grandmother the travesty that was his life.

"By October of 1981, my father and mother had gone into hiding…the curse meant to kill me rebounded on to Voldemort, it did not kill him but ripped a shade of him from his body…I was orphaned…left on the doorstep of my mother's muggle sister…beaten and starved…A half giant named Hagrid came for me…I couldn't believe I was a wizard…Diagon Alley…brother wands…Hedwig… I met Ron Weasley…the hat placed me in Gryffindor...Hermione Granger…A troll in the dungeons…Flamel and the Philosophers stone…Quirrell…Voldemort!" Dorea sat in stunned silence as Harry was relating his life; Bella was also on the verge of tears as Harry continued his tale.

"Second year…crazy House Elf…stupid elf nearly killed me…Chamber of Secrets re-opened…heir of Slytherin…students attacked…worthless Professor Lockhart…Hermione petrified…A sixty foot Basilisk…Voldemort again…the venom was extremely painful…phoenix tears… Ginny Weasley saved… Riddle diary to blame…Lucius Malfoy attempted to kill me…crazy House Elf saved me.

Third year… Sirius Black betrayed my parents to Voldemort…escaped Azkaban…Dementors on the train…mum,she was pleading for my life…Remus Lupin my dad's other friend…Sirius my godfather!...Dementors on the Quidditch pitch…Patronus, it's a stag…Sirius innocent…Pettigrew was traitor…escaped…a hundred Dementors…Sirius on the run again.

Fourth year…Qudditch world cup…Death Eaters and the Dark Mark…back to Hogwarts…Tri-Wizard tournament…Goblet of Fire…I did not put my name in…the whole school turned against me…betrayed by my closest friends…hexes…jinxes…hospital wing over twenty times… Dragons…merpeople…the labyrinth…Tri-Wizard cup a portkey…Cedric killed…**PETTIGREW…**Voldemort reborn…Death Eaters…a duel with Tom…brother wands…my parents appeared…escaped with Cedric's body.

Minister denies his return…school still against me…banned from Gryffindor House…**DUMBLEDORE'S BETRAYAL**!...returned to the Dursley's…**DEMENTORS…**Sirius killed…the Goblins contacted me…Sirius' will read…made me his heir…I'm the new Lord Black…emancipation…my parent's will read…last Potter…became Lord Potter…inherited Number 12 Grimauld Place…Walburga's portrait began to teach me.

Returned to Hogwarts...the lady brought me here…met Bellatrix…a rocky start…she won me over…change our fates and save the school and our world…she wanted to be free of the marriage contract…and the chastity bond…fell in love…Diagon Alley…my mother's true heritage…I became Lord Eveningshade…**DEATH EATERS**…Hogsmeade… married!.. Death Eaters again…!"

As Harry finished telling them his life up to that point, Bella was openly weeping and clinging to Harry, he had related many things to them that he had not shared with her before. Dorea Potter who prided herself with being in complete control of her emotions had let a few tears escape her and she barely held in her utter outrage at Dumbledore's manipulation of Harry's life. She stood and walked briskly up to her grandson and her niece and wrapped them in her arms.

"I believe you." Dorea finally told the two teens, more tears escaping her eyes. "I can hardly believe I have a grandson and an Eveningshade to boot." She laughed.

"So what do we do now?" She asked releasing them from her arms. Bella however refused to let go of Harry and he had to literally carry her back over to the sofa where she sat in his lap.

"We try and stop Voldemort before he gets too powerful, by whatever means necessary whether they be by political means or by more…deadly means, we cannot allow him to continue unchallenged." Harry said assertively.

"Harry, I've lived through one war and it was a terrible and beastly time in our history, I don't want our world to go through something like that again. I detest violence in all its shades, but I also know you cannot stop an aggressor with flowery words or appeasement. So I ask you Harry, does the purist movement really cause such chaos that an all out war with them becomes necessary?"

Harry silently walked over to the bookshelf to the left of the fireplace. His right hand skimmed over the titles of the books found there. Soon he came to a book bound in blood red colored leather; he pulled the book from its place and began to look for another. He quickly found the second book he had been looking for and removed it also.

He walked to his grandmother and handed her the first book he had removed from the book case. Dorea looked at the cover and read the title '_In Memory of Those Lost: The Second Great War 1971-1981'_.

"Within that book, are the names of those who were killed or presumed killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry told her. "In some cases entire families were wiped out, including many old houses some I believe you will be familiar with." Harry replied in a flat tone.

Harry flipped the book opened to a page where a book mark had been placed. Dorea gasped as she read the name of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee-Evans. Below their names she read: Preceded in death by his parents Lord Charlus Harrison Potter and Lady Dorea Io Potter nee-Black taken by Dragon-Pox in September 1980.

Dorea looked up at Harry. "That's not possible. Charlus and I couldn't have died from Dragon Pox. We both had them when we were children; we are both immune from the disease. You cannot catch it twice."

"All I know is what the book says." Harry told her with a shrug.

She frowned at this, but continued to flip through the book, and indeed she read the names and Houses of people she did know. She flipped to the back of the book to learn the total number of people that had been killed during the ten year war.

"Fifteen thousand lives." She whispered heartbroken. "Fifteen thousand British witches and wizards, and more than three thousand of those were children between one and seventeen." Dorea shook her head and dropped the book to the floor as she sat hard on her chair.

Harry kneeled in front of his grandmother and rested his right hand on her clasped hands that were fidgeting in her lap. "This is why we have to take the fight to him, grandmother. In seven years time from now, Voldemort will lead an assault on Hogwarts itself. Three hundred and fifty-three students will be butchered and half the staff killed before they are turned back." Bella's throat tightened as she knew that had her path not been changed by Harry she would have led that attack on the school.

Dorea silently nodded her head in understanding and resolved within herself to help her grandson in any way she could. "What is this other book you have?" Dorea asked afraid of the answer.

"It is a history of Voldemort's known movements and attacks during the war, his successes and failures, disappearances attributed to him and so forth." Harry said.

Dorea sat back up with fire in her eyes. 'You mean we have a book that tells us when and where he is going to strike?!"

"Maybe…maybe not." Harry said shaking his head. "The timeline has already begun to change, but nevertheless it shows what targets he sees as valuable, it also tells us how he infiltrated the ministry and though it does not give us every possible person under his influence, it does give us a good number of them to be looking at. It's at the very least a roadmap to follow."

Dorea agreed that at least having some working knowledge of how Voldemort operated could give them a distinct advantage over this new upstart, and possibly save a lot of lives. She also understood the more they changed things in her time the less accurate Harry's history book would become. If Harry however, had continued access to the future then perhaps they could find updated information on Voldemort's operations.

"Harry…" Dorea began. "You stated that you have already noticed changes in your timeline, have the history books also been updated?" She asked.

"Most likely, but…"

"But what dear?"

"It will come to a point where I have altered the future so much that I will no longer be a part of that reality." Harry told her.

"Meaning what dear?" Dorea questioned.

"From what the Lady has told me and from what another…unique friend has hinted at. There will come a point when I can no longer return to that reality. Another version of me will have taken my place." Harry relayed.

"But why should that stop you from continuing to use the doorway to access that reality to collect information?"

"Allow me to answer that."

Dorea turned at the sound of a new voice. Before her stood the very image of Helga Hufflepuff, clothed in the robes typical of a noble from the ninth or tenth century. "Am I in the presence of the Lady Hogwarts?" Dorea asked respectfully but in obvious awe of the manifestation.

"You are, Lady Potter." The spectral image replied.

"Can you explain why Harry won't be able to return to his time?" Dorea asked.

"Because the ripples will soon become too great in number, the cohesiveness of Harry's time line will begin to unravel and soon multiple realities will begin to emerge, and Harry's reality will in essence come to an end. In other words you will no longer have a clear future you can pull from in his time.

More to the point, the Voldemort that you face now, in your time Lady Potter, will not be the same Voldemort that Harry has faced in his. What those differences will be for your time I cannot discern, what I do know is that history is being rewritten as it happens. Harry's future, Bellatrix's future, my future, and your future is now unwritten." The ancient lady declared.

"I see." Dorea exhaled; disappointed that intelligence gathering from Harry's time would soon end and may not even be accurate.

"We still have our other problem to discuss auntie." Bella interrupted her aunt's thoughts.

"Oh yes, Alastor. Don't worry about him dear, he is an old family friend I think I can persuade him not to go digging about, although, we should consider bringing him in on your secret Harry. He could be an asset." Dorea advised.

Harry shook his head. "He's close friends with Dumbledore, anything we tell him would go straight back to him." Harry explained.

"Well, they are acquaintances, but I dare say not the closest of friends. They butt heads regularly on how the auror core should respond to criminals. Director Crouch of the DMLE and Dumbledore are of the opinion that a softer gentler approach will persuade criminals not to reoffend.

Moody has a different perspective. At least three to four aurors are killed each year by dark witches or wizards and as the head auror he takes every death personally. He wants more freedom to use more aggressive spells in subduing those criminals who use deadly spells against them."

"I don't know grandmother; they are thick as thieves in my world." Harry explained.

"Well, if worse comes to worse; the man does owe me a life debt from the Great War. I can use that to obtain an oath of secrecy." Dorea explained with a confident smirk.

"Now, let's sit. I want to hear more about my grandson." Dorea asked warmly.

oooOOOooo

Three cloaked men suddenly popped into existence in an isolated wooded area in Southern Wales. The faint traces of an old hunting trail could be seen through the moonlit darkness as the men made their way toward their destination. A light autumn breeze blew through the ancient trees rustling the leaves above them.

The men kept an even but cautious pace, their feet made no sound on the forest floor. A spell to silence their steps and anything the soles of their feet touched was employed to keep their anonymity. The three men soon came upon a pile of stacked stones that reached about three and a half feet in height, it was wide at the base and narrowed as it reached it zenith. The man closest to the stones withdrew a silver dagger from his waist and then quickly sliced open the palm of his left hand.

He allowed the blood to pool in his hand for a moment before turning over the injured hand over the pile of stones. The blood flowed on to the stones and after a few short minutes the stones glowed briefly before something began to push up through them. A pedestal with a family crest upon it came through the stacked stones and presented itself.

The man with the bleeding hand placed his palm over the crest and received a slight shock of energy. The crest seemed to accept the blood offering and the pedestal sank back into the pile of stones. A shimmering displacement in front of the men caught their attention, when the shimmering stopped a large Roman archway could be seen. The arch was about twelve feet high and at least ten feet wide.

The men stepped through the arch and where once a dense forest was thought to exist it now opened up into large extremely well manicured lawns and hedges, various water features, and a large central fountain. Beyond the grounds some two hundred yards directly in front of the men stood a large estate house. It was three stories tall in classic Tudor style with battlements and towers at every corner.

More confidently now the three men approached the main door of the castle like estate which opened as they neared it. The entry way was large and nearly two stories tall, two richly carpeted staircases made their way up to the second floor, one turning east as the other turned west.

Medieval tapestries adorned the high inner walls while many large ornate windows dominated the south facing entrance, letting natural light flood the entrance hall. The dark wood floor below their feet stretched throughout the entrance unadorned except for the large family seal they were now peering at.

"Orion, Cygnus, we need to bring _ALL_ the wards back up, both defensive and offensive, and then call for all the Black House Elves to come here. We will need them to get the estate ready for habitation." Arcturus Black told his two sons.

"Do you think it's really necessary to bring all the family here? Are things really that tenuous?" Cygnus asked.

"My contacts have suggested that our family is to be made an example of, and that the Dark Lord is plotting on taking the Black fortune somehow and disposing of us. I will not let that happen while I am alive. So yes, I think things are that bad, Cygnus.

This estate has been the stronghold of the Black Family in times of crisis and war for centuries. Here we will be safe from Voldemort's machinations; here we can make plans of our own to put down this rabid dog."

"But many of our allies are now with Voldemort, father." Orion stated. "And Dumbledore and his supporters will not be sympathetic to our plight either. They would turn us over to Voldemort faster than you could say vendetta."

Arcturus sighed heavily. "Our path no longer lays with the darker families, son, nor do they lay with the lighter families. We must seek alliances with the neutrals, the grays. A time of war is coming my sons; I can feel it in my bones just like with Grindelwald and the Great War."

"We may already have, at least tentatively an alliance with the house of Eveningshade." Orion told his father.

"But the Eveningshade's are a dark family!" Cygnus replied. "Or they use to be."

"The Eveningshades from what I've learned have always been on their _**own**_ side. They have fought for both light and dark lords throughout their history. Their more mercenary than idealists and have only ever gotten involved in conflicts when their own house was threatened or when they saw potential gain in choosing a side." Arcturus educated his boys.

"True Slytherins, if you ask me." Orion chuckled.

"Indeed." Arcturus agreed. "This unexpected union between Bellatrix and Lord Eveningshade could prove very advantageous for the House of Black. If word were to leak out of the union, many of the darker families and the lighter for that matter would seriously reconsider ever attacking us.

And if we extend the hand of friendship to the grays, offering them protection from the upcoming war, with an Eveningshade as a protector, I believe we could form a coalition larger than the light and dark put together.

The political impact and power that a united gray coalition could have on our society would be staggering, and at the head of this pack would be House Black. Lord Eveningshade is young, but his family name is feared and respected by the old houses and with the right guidance and counsel we could see a new era in wizarding politics emerge."

Orion and Cygnus began to understand the implications of what their father had just explained to them. The grey families had never truly been united before and yet they made up nearly two thirds of magical households; they were usually satisfied with staying out of the political infighting that went on between the light and dark families. To them they were just two sides to the same coin.

But the family who could accomplish such a feat would be in a very powerful position; the Blacks would be able to write their own ticket even the office of Minister would be within their grasps. The key was using the infamy of the Eveningshade name in a persuasive manner to unite the grays. And the key to Lord Eveningshade was Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was a Black and all Blacks had a deep commitment to family no matter what other family they married into. Dorea was a prime example; though she was the Potter matriarch she was still very much involved with Black family matters as a daughter of House Black.

Though Bella was considered a bit of a rebel in her family she was still a Black and family was just as important to her as it was to the more traditionalists in the family. If that loyalty could be brought out in Lord Eveningshade it would go a long way to strengthen the House of Black politically.

"Now, I have invited lord Eveningshade to accompany Bellatrix when they come home for the weekend. And he will be extended every courtesy; he _**is**_ after all Bellatrix's husband." Arcturus glared at his two sons who understood that the touchy subject of marriage contracts and chastity bindings were not to be discussed.

They had a long conversation about how Lord Eveningshade could overcome the magic in the contract and binding, after the Hogsmeade incident. It was decided that it no longer matter, that they were better off shod of the Lestrange family.

"And for Merlin's sake Orion, do not let Walburga go off on some purist rant! That is the last thing we need." Arcturus told his oldest son.

oooOOOooo

It was near five o'clock in the evening when Dorea arrived back at Potter manor from the Room of Requirement. It had been both illuminating and heartbreaking listening to her grandson, the worst had been when the Lady Hogwarts provided a pensieve so that Harry could show certain memories of his life.

The most disturbing had been the graveyard during that fiasco of a tournament. To witness her young grandson being hit with the cruciatus was too much to bear. And then to see the spectral form of her son and his wife come from Voldemort's wand. He _**had**_ indeed killed her son and future daughter in-law. Voldemort would pay.

She had always disliked Dumbledore but to see how he had let her grandson suffer all those years was something she could not and would not forgive. It had taken some convincing but she had persuaded Harry to allow her to speak to Charlus and Moody about him. She was sure that the veteran auror would be an ally and Charlus would most likely welcome Harry with open arms once she explained everything.

A quick floo call to the aurors office and Dorea had informed Alastor Moody that she would speak with him on behalf of Bellatrix at Potter Manor at seven. In the mean time Dorea 'The Iron Lady' Potter would retire to her personal study and let her pent up emotions out in private. It would not do for a lady to have an emotional breakdown where she could be seen.

Needless to say, that in the next few hours, the retelling of her grandson's story to her husband and Alastor would tax heavily all the emotional strength that she could muster between now and then.

oooOOOooo

"I think that went rather well." Bella sighed cuddling into Harry's side as they sat on the sofa staring into the fireplace.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I feel…well I don't know how to explain it really. I've never had any family that I could go to and feel accepted and…loved. And now I have you and my grandmother. And it's the best feeling I have ever had…ever." Harry's grateful looking smile almost brought Bella to tears.

"A lot of things will change now with both of our families knowing about you. I wonder if you should not just close the book on your time and stay with me now. I don't see any reason for you to go back to that horrible life." Bella quietly told her husband.

Harry was pensive for a moment and then spoke. "I know it sounds strange, but I'd like to tie up some loose ends before I close the book as it were on my time. I know what the Lady said about my reality ending and other realities emerging…but I think I need to have some closure at least with a couple of people." Harry sighed.

"Luna and Hermione?" Bella asked softly.

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "I want to say goodbye to them. I really did consider Hermione a sister; it was very painful when I thought she betrayed me. And now I think it will be just as hard to say goodbye." He sighed. 'But I need to do it.

"And Luna Lovegood?" Bella asked curiously. "What is she to you?"

Harry chuckled. "A friend…a sister, she found her way into my heart rather quickly though; she is a kindred spirit in a way." He mused aloud with a smile.

He sobered a bit before continuing. "Her life has not been an easy one, its mirrored mine in many respects. She lost her mother physically and lost her father emotionally at a young age. She is ridiculed for being different by pretty much the whole school. I guess I just felt a connection with her."

"Should I be jealous?" Bella smirked at her husband.

Harry chuckled again and tenderly kissed Bella's lips. "I'm a one woman man, love."

"Good thing! I'd hate to have to go kick some future girl's arse for moving in on my man." Bella laughed and Harry shook his head in amusement.

"Well, I'm starved." Harry said after a particular loud growl from his stomach. "How about we go together to my time and have some dinner. Perhaps we'll run into Hermione and Luna and I can say my goodbyes properly." Harry suggested.

"Sounds good, but I really don't want to be under your cloak the whole time. I'll just cast a glamour over me, what do you say?" Bella asked. "Besides, dinner should be busy enough not to draw too much attention to me, and I could always cast a Notice-Me-Not charm as well so no one will pay any attention to me."

"I guess so, just stay close, I don't want to lose track of you." Harry replied.

"Ooh, so possessive aren't we my lord!" She smirked playfully.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to kick some future girl's arse." Harry good-naturedly replied.

"Point taken." Bella swatted his arm.

A few moments later and the two teens had exited the RoR and headed down the stair case. Bella now was sporting the long blonde hair she had disguised herself with in Diagon Alley and her violet colored eyes were now a deep brown.

As they reached the fourth floor Harry caught a familiar head of bushy brown hair coming out of the library, which wasn't odd in and of its self, but what was odd was the company she was with. Harry stopped in his tracks as he recognized the three other people with her; they were none other than Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and Antoinette Malfoy.

"What the hell?" Harry whispered.

"What's wrong Harry?" Bella asked curiously.

Harry watched as Hermione seemed to walk mechanically in front of the other three, who were trailing just a few feet behind her. They turned down a hall and out of sight.

"Come on!" Harry told Bella grabbing her hand and quickly pursuing the four other students. Coming to the corner and peeking around, he caught a quick glimpse of Crabbe closing the door of an abandoned classroom behind him.

Harry's internal trouble sensor flared as he saw wards go up around the door. Sprinting to the door he looked meticulously at the magic on the door and recognized a privacy ward and what could have been a locking charm and a silencing charm.

"We need to get in there!" Harry said fearfully.

"Harry what's going on, who were those people?" Bella asked.

Harry hurriedly explained that the bushy haired girl was Hermione and the other three were Slytherin students Crabbe and Nott and the female version of Draco Malfoy.

"They can't be up to any good Bella, we need to get in there!" Harry stated worriedly.

"Do you think you can pass through the wards like in Hogsmeade?" Bella asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know." Harry said.

Harry suddenly felt the Lady Hogwart's presence though she did not manifest herself, and then he saw the wards around the door fall and the door open a crack. Harry mentally thanked the Lady. Harry pulled out his cloak from his bag and threw it around him and Bella.

Harry put his finger to his lips in a sign that they needed to be quiet. They were able to sneak into the room unobserved, as the three Slytherins had their backs to the door. Bella gently closed the door behind them and they then edged closer to the others in the room. They both wanted to know what was going on.

Hermione was pushed up against a wall and held there by Crabbe and Nott who each had one of her arms in one hand and pushing her shoulders flat against the wall with their other hand. Antoinette Malfoy had her wand pointed at the Gryffindor's chest.

"Tsk Tsk, Granger." Malfoy mocked. "You have a real gift for not minding your business, don't you?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?! If you don't let me go this instant I will be telling the headmaster about this!"

All three Slytherins laughed. Malfoy shook her head in amusement. "You don't get it mudblood, this is a sanctioned intervention."

Hermione looked confused, which had Antoinette laughing harder. "We are here on behalf of a certain administrator to warn you off Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah, right! Like I'd believe that!" Hermione replied defiantly. Malfoy shrugged nonplussed.

"Don't care what you believe, it is what it is. Certain people no longer want you influencing Potter. And we're here to make sure that you understand that."

"Oh, that's rich!" Hermione laughed. "I bet this all has to do with your pathetic attempt to get Harry to sign that marriage contract with you back in third year. You're wasting your time Malfoy, he sees you for what you really are! A bigoted pureblood slag!" Hermione growled.

**!SMACK!**

Hermione's head twisted painfully to the side from the powerful backhanded slap Malfoy had delivered to her face. Harry was about to jump in and help his friend until Bella grabbed him and whispered for him to wait. Hermione's lip had split and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"Potter will see the error of his refusal in due time mudblood whore!" Malfoy replied shaking her hand to get the tingling to stop from hitting the other girl. "But this intervention has nothing to do with that."

"They know you are coaching Potter in politics and his rights, and they want you to stop. If you refuse…" Malfoy grinned evilly. "…You will find your magic bound and your mind obliviated and then thrown back into mudblood society." She told her gleefully. "I personally think they should do it regardless or just kill you, I'm sure no one would miss trash like you."

"You're lying! Dumbledore would never let that happen!" Hermione shouted.

The three Slytherins laughed again at the bushy haired bookworm. "Allow me to let you in on a little secret, Granger." Antoinette purred as she closed the distance between them. She leaned in closer to Hermione's left ear and spoke softly but it was loud enough for Harry and Bella to hear it.

"It was on Dumbledore's orders that we give you this message." Malfoy grinned widely as she slowly backed away from Hermione. Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw the truth in Malfoy's own eyes, tears of betrayal began to streak down Hermione's cheeks.

"And one other thing Granger, you mention any of this to anyone, especially Potter, and you will find yourself out of our world faster than you can say 'filthy blood!' Do you understand me?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione did not say anything; her mind was reeling at what was happening. "I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME!" Malfoy roared and smacked Hermione again across the face. To drive the point home Crabbe and Nott slammed Hermione head and body into the wall causing her head to hit the wall with some force stunning the girl.

"YES!" Hermione cried out as more blood began to run down her mouth and down the back of her neck from a gash to the back of the head. She felt like throwing up as a wave of nausea hit her. Her legs went slack but the brutish Slytherin boy's held her up.

"So, animals can be taught." Malfoy laughed. "But, so you remember our warning, I feel we need to put you in your proper place…mudblood whore!" Malfoy nodded to Crabbe and Nott who grinned lecherously at Hermione.

Both Slytherin boys released Hermione's shoulders, their free hands then roughly grabbed Hermione's breasts, digging into the flesh and attempting to tear away her blouse from her body. Hermione screamed in terror at the thought of being raped by these two monsters.

Harry had seen and heard enough! He was boiling over in fury and it was time to act. Harry threw the cloak off and with a powerful swish and flick; both Crabbe and Nott flew up at incredible speed toward the high stone ceiling.

There was a sickening crunch and snapping sound as the two boy's heads collided with the ceiling crushing their skulls and snapping their necks. The bodies then fell lifelessly to the floor. Antoinette Malfoy, at the moment Crabbe and Nott went flying, had spun around and began casting.

Fortunately, Bella was just as fast and threw up a shield that deflected the curse away. Harry had rushed to Hermione's side and was rendering what aid he could to his friend. Bella, meanwhile, was locked into a duel with a very powerful Antoinette Malfoy who seemed to have a bigger spell repertoire than most students in her year.

Malfoy cast a dark red curse at Bella, who summoned a desk to intercept the curse. The desk splintered into hundreds of pieces of flying wood. Bella returned a sickly yellow curse of her own. Malfoy ducked as the spell hit the wall behind her, the stone began to bubble up as if hit by a powerful acid.

The two girls began to circle each other; there was no taunting, no monologues, just two expert duelists sizing their opponent up. Malfoy launched first, it was a chain of bone breaking curses and stunning spells.

Bella shielded and countered with her own offensive spells meanwhile keeping herself between Harry and the Malfoy witch while Harry was still helping Hermione pull herself together. So engaged was Malfoy's mind with trying to defeat this powerful opponent she did not see Harry get up from helping Hermione and make his way toward her.

A split second before it happened, Antoinette Malfoy saw the eerily glowing green eyes of Harry Potter before a fast moving fist connected to the center of her nose effectively knocking out the girl with one punch. The Malfoy heir fell in a heap to the stone floor her nose shattered and blood rushing from the broken appendage.

"Well, I bet she wasn't expecting that.' Bella remarked looking at the fallen blonde.

"Let's get Hermione to the Hospital Wing; that gash on the back of her head looks bad." Harry said, gathering Hermione up in his arms.

Bella walked over to the two boys on the ground and looked them over. "Harry, these two are dead." She said looking up at her husband in shock.

"Damn!" Harry sighed heavily shaking his head. "I didn't mean to kill them."

"Harry we need to get back to the Room of Requirement before these three are found." Bella stated in a worried tone. "I don't want you getting thrown into Azkaban." She pleaded.

"But Hermione is hurt pretty badly; we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Harry replied sternly.

"Harry, the longer we stay here, the more risk we run of being discovered. What if we bring her to the RoR and help her there." Bella responded.

"I don't want to risk it with a head injury, and it would be more difficult to explain her back in your time if we have to take her to the Hospital Wing. Look, as soon as we get her to Madam Pomfrey, we'll head straight to the RoR. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella replied reluctantly.

Harry and Bella moved as quickly as they could to the Hospital Wing. Many curious students observed the pair carrying a bleeding Hermione and the rumors immediately started to spread. Harry burst through doors to the Hospital Wing and was about to yell for Madam Pomfrey when he saw Luna standing there as if she was waiting for him.

"Harry, they are coming for you." Luna said simply.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"They were monitoring the classroom Harry." Luna replied. "You need to leave now! I'll look after Hermione."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Luna arched an incredulous eyebrow. "Echoes, Harry." Luna replied. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I hope you remember me Harry Potter." Her sad voice touched his heart. "Now go!"

Harry hurried and placed Hermione on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I wish I had more time to tell you what your friendship has meant to me 'Mione, but I wish you the very best in life."

"Harry, we need to go!" Bella told him anxiously.

Harry turned and grabbed Bella's hand; they had not taken more than a few steps before Luna's next words froze them in place.

"It's too late, they're here Harry." Luna gasped.

As if on cue, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened up and in walked Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Snape had a triumphant look on his sneering face and Dumbledore also looked pleased with something, Harry felt a sudden drop in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I must have a word with you and your…friend." Albus looked at the glamoured Bellatrix not recognizing the girl.

"Bringing unauthorized persons into the school are we Potter?" Snape sneered at the boy he loathed only slightly less than James Potter. "But, I suppose with your current crime this is a minor one."

"Crime? What crime are you referring to? Breathing too loud or just existing? But if existing was a crime, your existence would definitely be a capital offense." Harry replied evenly. Bella snickered at Harry's comment.

"Laugh all you want Potter, it's to Azkaban for you!" Snape rebutted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry arched an eyebrow disdainfully.

"Now, now Harry, don't make things worse for yourself." Dumbledore finally entered into the conversation, shaking his head in faux concern.

"You are unintentionally, I'm sure, but nonetheless _**are**_ responsible for the death of two students, Harry. I have no choice but to call the aurors." Dumbledore informed the young lord.

"And just who am I supposed to have killed?" Harry asked, stalling for time, trying desperately to think of a way to get Bella and himself out of this.

"You arrogant shite, you killed two members of my house and injured a third!" Snape roared.

"What is going on here?!" Poppy Pomfrey shouted coming out of her office.

"Hermione was attacked and beaten Madam Pomfrey." Harry told the healer ignoring Snape.

"Who did this?" She asked.

"Antoinette Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Vincent Crabbe." Harry replied.

"The very students you yourself attacked, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "And I dare say your response was much more violent than theirs, fatally more violent."

"What are you suggesting headmaster?" Poppy asked in shock.

"Our Mr. Potter is responsible for the deaths of two of our students." Dumbledore replied, giving Harry a condescending look. Pomfrey gave Harry a horrified look.

"I was defending the life of my friend!" Harry argued back.

"You lie, Potter. They were told not to hurt the insufferable know-it-all." Snape sneered.

"So they _**WERE**_ told by you to threaten Hermione!" Harry roared. "BASTARDS! How dare you threaten her!" Harry's wand suddenly jumped into his hand and was pointing it at Snape.

"Foolish boy, you are out of your league." Snape sneered, slowly unsheathing his own wand and getting in to a dueling stance. "And thank you so much for making the first aggressive move, Potter. That allows me to circumvent my teacher's oath to do no harm."

Harry was shaking with rage again. He glared at the Potions Master and then at the greasy bat's wand. A surge of magic escaped Harry and suddenly there was a small explosion and a scream of pain and rage as Snape's wand exploded in his hand, fragments of the wand tearing through his hand.

"**POTTER**!" Severus yelled out in fury and pulled a back-up wand with his uninjured hand from his robes and screamed: "**SECTUMSEMP…**"

"**SEVERUS**!" Dumbledore broke in, stopping the potion's master in mid-cast. "I do not wish for this to become another incident! Besides if Harry will just come quietly to my office I'm sure we can work something out to keep Harry out of Azkaban. I'm sure you would be amenable to that, wouldn't you Harry." Dumbledore tried his grandfatherly look at the boy.

"You manipulative bastard!" Bella spoke up seething. "You orchestrated this whole thing didn't you?! This is how you plan to control Harry!"

"I am merely looking out for everyone's best interest, in this unfortunate matter. Miss…?"

"Black…well, Miss Blackwell." Bellatrix replied kicking herself for the slip.

"Blackwell…very well Miss Blackwell, I'm also curious as to how you entered the school, you are not a student I recognize."

"Enough of this, Dumbledore!" Harry broke in. "I have no intention of going anywhere with you or Snivelous at this moment. We are leaving and we are leaving right now!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice but to stay Harry, if you do not cooperate with me I will be forced to…detain you and have you arrested." Dumbledore spoke, his voice hard and dangerous.

"This has gone too far Albus!" Pomfrey stated to the ancient wizard.

"Indeed it has…STUPEFY!" Albus had drawn and fired his wand in a smooth motion at the boy-who-lived.

Bella had anticipated something like this and again cast a shield to protect her husband. Harry responded immediately with a banishing charm which Dumbledore batted away with a superior smirk.

"You don't really think your capable of fighting me…do you Harry?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Only one way to find out!" Harry launched a chain of offensive spells at the old man who was surprised at the speed and complexity of Harry's spells, but was nonetheless able to parry or shield himself from them with ease.

Bella had also gone on the offensive and was hurling curse after curse at Snape who was blocking as best he could with his offhand, his wand hand being useless and mangled. Only his years as a Death Eater had honed his skills to overcome such handicaps.

Severus pretended to be kept off balance as he backed up, drawing in the feisty blonde. She was good, too good for her age, she had had some formal dueling training that was obvious, but talent took a backseat to experience, so he allowed her to have an illusion of superiority…for the moment.

Madam Pomfrey had had enough of this nonsense! Fighting…in her hospital…the nerve of it all! She would put a stop to this here and now! Pomfrey pulled her wand from her sleeve and took aim at Harry intending to petrify him.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Poppy Pomfrey fell on to her back hitting the floor completely immobile. She looked up to see a mess of blonde hair and silvery blue eyes looking down upon her with an apologetic gaze.

"I'm truly sorry Madam Pomfrey, but I could not let you interfere. Harry must fulfill his destiny. You know, while I have your attention though, I was thinking, if you added just a bit of butterscotch to your potions they would taste ever so much better." Luna smiled angelically looking down at the Hogwarts healer.

Harry dodged Dumbledore's latest stunner, so far he had not used anything too harmful but Harry was not able to land a single spell. Harry realized that the headmaster was toying with him, he needed to end this somehow and escape with Bella back to the RoR. He reached back into his mind for some of the nastier spells Walburga had showed him while he was at Grimauld Place.

Harry smiled and cast Hydra's Arrow; the obscure charm took the form of a red arrow. The dark curse sped its way toward Dumbledore who throw a blasting charm at it in an effort to destroy the curse in flight. However, when Dumbledore's spell hit Harry's, the arrow multiplied into seven projectiles.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of not only one arrow but seven, he tried to spin out of the way and cleared all the arrows except for two. One struck solidly into his right hip and another into his right calf. An intense burning of flesh and bone had Dumbledore gasping in pain as he tried to vanish the arrows.

Harry tried to press his advantage with stunning the old man, but an enraged Dumbledore was truly frightening. A raging Dumbledore unleashed a spell of pure lightening that slammed into Harry's chest. The boy-who-lived was tossed like a ragdoll head over heels across the length of the Hospital Wing smashing into the potions cabinet with aloud crash and a cry of pain.

Bella had not been faring well with Snape either, so concerned with Harry's duel she had not kept her mind focused on what was in front of her. Snape had quickly turned the tables on her and she was now on the defensive. Bella had several minor cuts and burns from Snape's wand, but she was managing for the most part to avoid being seriously injured.

Bella felt a sudden surge of magic and watched in horror as Harry was hit with lightning bolts and thrown across the ward. Bella's moment of distraction was all Snape needed and he cast a bone breaker at Bella's left leg.

Bella screamed as her leg suddenly exploded in pain and she could no longer stand on it. She crumpled to the ground in a heap her wand slipped from her hand and rolled a few feet away. She tried to scramble to her wand sliding herself across the floor. She heard Snape laughing mirthlessly as he approached her pointing his wand at her face. It was then that all hell broke loose.

Harry felt his muscles contract painfully from the surge of electricity that had hit him, he also felt something warm running down his back and shoulders. He was hurting and growing tired and realized that he may not get out of this situation at all.

Just then he heard Bella scream, he turned his head toward her and watched his wife's leg snap outward at an odd angle and then watched her collapse to the ground yelling out in pain. He also noticed the many cuts on his beautiful wife's face and her singed robes.

Something in Harry's chest burned white hot when he saw Snape smugly glare at his wife and raise his wand at her. Harry's whole body began to shake violently he was so fixated on snape that he did not notice Luna running and pulling Hermione off her bed to floor and then pulling the mattress over the top of herself and Hermione.

Suddenly cot after cot flew at not only Snape but Dumbledore as well, the large missiles traveled impossible fast and were slamming into both men one cot after another and then circling back for more strikes like they were caught up in a whirlwind. The whole medical ward seemed to be caught in the middle of an extremely powerful hurricane.

Dumbledore and Snape tried blasting the beds but they were moving too fast and too erratically to track them, they had managed to hit a few but this action made their circumstance worse as mini projectiles were now pummeling them.

Snape caught a glimpse of Harry making his way over to the downed girl who now was a curly haired brunette and looked vaguely familiar. He would never be able to continue that vein of thought as the leg of a blasted apart cot drove itself deep into his chest, piercing his heart.

Harry kneeled by his wife and scooped her up into his arms and hurried to the door of the Hospital Wing. The room was still in chaos with debris swirling at hurricane speeds but it never seemed to come near him.

Dumbledore saw the boy attempting to leave and shot several spells at him which were intercepted by pieces of the floor suddenly lifting from the ground and intercepting the spells with perfect timing.

Harry reached the door and on a whim successfully apparated himself and Bella to the seventh floor. The door to the RoR was already opening for them as he marched in to the room the door closing right behind him. He placed Bella on the sofa she was conscious but he could tell in a lot of pain..

He leaned over Bella to check for other injuries, several drops of blood fell on to Bella's cheek, but it was not her blood. Harry lifted the back of his hand to his nose wiping across it, he looked down to see his hand covered in the red fluid. His body began to shake again just like after the Hogsmeade attack. The room started to spin and his vision began to blacken, but he would not allow himself to pass out though, Bella needed him.

He crawled over to the lit fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Throwing the green powdery substance in the fireplace he yelled out "**POTTER KEEP**!"

He stuck his head into the flickering green flames and found himself looking into a large sitting room. He looked around and saw three people sitting talking to each other, his eyes were blurring and could not focus to see who was there, but it didn't matter Bella needed help.

"Grandmother!" Harry yelled.

The three blurry images turned to look at him; the one in the middle stood and quickly made their way to the fireplace and knelt down. "Harry what's happened?!" The familiar voice of his grandmother asked with worry in her voice.

"We were attacked…need help." Harry said weakly fighting to stay awake.

"Step back Harry and we'll come through." The Potter matriarch ordered gently.

Harry managed to roll out of the flames and slide away from the grate, his energy was failing him quickly, but he just managed to get back to Bella's side when he heard someone step out of the floo before the blackness overtook him.

oooOOOooo

Harry's eyes blinked open and he gazed around and sighed in relief as he saw the familiar trappings of his and Bella's bedroom. The next thing he realized though was that he could not move and there was a foul odor coming from his chest. He managed to look down at his chest and noticed a pasty orange substance spread all over his chest and abdomen.

"It's for the burns on your chest and stomach." A voice said from the door way. "Its smells foul but it works extremely well in healing electrical burns."

"Grandmother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear. I must say you took quite the nasty spell, it left your chest with a lot of burnt flesh. But this paste should do the trick, you won't even have any scarring." She said warmly.

"Why can't I move?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't have you thrashing about in your sleep and accidently wiping of the paste off." With a wave of her wand Harry was able to move. He gingerly sat up his muscles protesting the movement.

"Easy now Harry, you've not fully recovered yet." His grandmother placed a pillow behind his back to make him more comfortable.

"Where's Bella, grandmother?" Dorea was really enjoying being called grandmother and made her smile inside. She had always wanted more than one child but fate would not be kind. Due to complications, James would be her only offspring, but with Harry she was feeling that she just received another son although he was older than James that did not matter in the slightest to the witch.

"She's just there." Dorea said chuckling slightly while she pointed to the other side of Harry.

Harry turned his head and indeed there was Bella, still sleeping. He noticed that the cuts and bruising around her face had been healed but her leg seemed to be immobilized.

"We had to regrow the bones in her leg, the bones were too badly damaged to mend them. She should be right as rain though in another few hours. I gave her a dreamless sleep draught to get her through the night."

"Through the night? How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Almost twelve hours, it's about nine in the morning." Dorea explained. "You gave us quite the start when you floo called that you had been attacked.

"Us?" Harry asked with concern.

Dorea nodded. "Yes, I had just finished telling Charlus and Alastor all about you when you so conveniently appeared in the floo.

"How did it go?" harry asked nervously.

Dorea smiled warmly. "Well as you can imagine it was quite a pill to swallow. Charlus, was, as I expected, took very little convincing. Of course he knows me well, and knew that if I believed it, then it must be true."

"And Moody?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"He was extremely skeptical, that was until he came through the floo with us and had a look at your bookshelf filled with books that have not been written yet, at least in our time. It didn't hurt either that the pensieve you used to show me your memories was still in your sitting room with your memories still in it. Two hours later and Alastor was a firm believer and has promised to keep your secret."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you grandmother. I wasn't sure how you would go about convincing him." Dorea smiled and patted his hand.

"Now young man, I would like to know just what happened to you and Bella." Dorea asked with a scolding look mastered by mothers the world over.

"It's a long story." Harry sighed rubbing his hand down his face.

"Well we have time and you're not going anywhere for at least a few more hours." She replied with a smirk looking down at his chest."

"Is grandfather and Moody still here?" Harry asked.

"No, Moody had to get back to the job and finish his report on the Hogsmeade attack, and Charlus has a scheduled Wizengamot meeting this morning." She replied.

"Just as well, I don't think they'd like to hear what I did." Harry frowned.

"What _**you**_ did?" Dorea asked.

"Yeah, it was the catalyst for what happened later." Harry shook his head sadly.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll go from there." Dorea replied with a warm smile.

For the next hour, Harry related the sequence of events leading up to his floo call to her last night. She had stopped him just a few times for clarification but otherwise remained silent during his tale.

Dorea stood and paced for a moment. "I won't say that I'm okay with the death of the two boys, and I'm sure your only intention was to protect your friend, but your magic responded in dangerous levels. Harry, I think you have a problem with control over you magic. Even in Hogsmeade I could feel the wild magic coming off of you in waves."

"I…I've been going through some…err changes ever since I became Lord Eveningshade." Harry began. "My magic is changing; I can feel it pulse wildly inside me at times especially when I'm..."

"When you're angry or scared." She put in receiving a nod from Harry.

"It's typical to see this in young children when their magical cores first begin to develop. It's called accidental magic, but usually by the time a child reaches ten accidental magic ceases; their magical core is then stable enough to begin practicing magic.

I can only guess, but I think your core has become unstable again while your new family magic begins to assert itself. It's only a theory but if it is true you need to be very careful casting spells until your core stabilizes. You have had two bouts of magical exhaustion in less than a week. That is not healthy Harry, and you could deplete your core to a point where it cannot replenish itself."

"It's not like I do it on purpose, it just seems to happen without me asking it to, it's like my magic has a mind of its own." Harry replied sullenly.

"I understand Harry." Dorea told her grandson sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his hand. "Your magic is adjusting to you as you are to it. When we are young our magic has this natural protective nature and it will respond in a protective manor to protect the host. I believe that is what is happening with you. Tell me Harry, have you heard of Occlumency?" Dorea asked.

"I have, Bella and I have been working on it but I'm still just learning to order my thoughts." Harry said.

"That's wonderful Harry, I can also teach you. I am a master occlumens. And though trying to organize your thoughts is a good place to start, I believe with you, we need to work on controlling your emotions first. Harry, emotions are much more powerful than thoughts, the most powerful magic is emotion driven.

Love, fear, hate, joy, these emotions can amplify a simple spell such as Wingardium Leviosa a thousand times. I believe that is what happened to the two Slytherin boys. A mixture of fear for your friend and anger for what they were doing to your friend, mix that with an unstable magical core and it amplified your spell to the point that it shot them up to the ceiling with such force that it killed them."

"So what do I do?" Harry asked with tears forming in his eyes.

She gave him a one armed hug and kissed his head. "I teach you to control your emotions, and by doing so we control your magical output. At least until your core stabilizes." Harry nodded gratefully.

"And believe me you're going to want control of your emotions when you meet the rest of the Black family." Dorea chuckled. "They even strain my control." She smiled humorously.

"Now, why don't you get some rest, tomorrow evening we all leave for Black Hills, The Black family ancestral home." Dorea told her grandson.

Harry lay back down and wondered what lay in store for him now. He could not return to his own time, he would most likely be a wanted man, with the death of two students and one professor on his hands. Not that he ever intended to stay in his own time, but his departure had been rather abrupt.

He glanced over at his sleeping wife and smiled lovingly at her. 'At least I won't be alone.' Was his final thought as he drifted off back to sleep.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter; it is really beginning to move now. Please leave your thoughts about the chapter what you like or didn't. I read all the reviews and some have given me great ideas on how to move things along. Have a great Weekend!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I struggled with it a bit. Also I was busy getting my Irish on this weekend to concentrate on the story. ; ) **_

_**A lot of very insightful comments on the last chapter, I really appreciate those. I know some are wondering what will happen with Luna and Hermione now that Harry has made his decision on where he will be staying. They will not be coming to the past…sorry! This chapter does give a small hint about Luna's future, but I don't think I'm quite done with Harry's timeline just yet; there may be one or two more journeys back. And I'm not done with the Room of Requirement either! No guarantees though, just some ideas in the back of my head.**_

_**Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews and without further ado here is Chapter 18 of Passageways! **_

_**A/N2: Some very observant readers pointed out that I had already made Bella and Harry's marriage know in chapter sixteen. So I have changed that reference in this chapter. Sometimes even authors make mistakes. Thanks to those who pointed out my error!**_

Chapter 18

The next morning, Harry had received a crash course on wizarding society and information on the Potter and Black family histories and familial dynamics from Dorea and Bellatrix and of course from Walburga's portrait that just had to put in her two cents. It was an eye opening and frank discussion on pureblood politics, the House system, the legal process and its duplicitous nature where bloodlines were concerned.

Dorea prepared Harry for the inevitable discussion of alliances, which her brother Arcturus would undoubtedly bring up during their visit to Black Hills. The bonding that occurred between he and Bella would be Arcturus' angle on solidifying an alliance of equals between House Black and House Eveningshade, and thus become a warning to those who might stand against his house.

"Harry…" Dorea began. "Arcturus is a very shrewd politician, but a pragmatist, he will see the precarious position that House Black is in. With House Black wands having been turned on Voldemort, the darker families that have embraced the purist movement will be targeting our house now. He will shift the family politics to the center in an attempt to find allies to surround himself with.

This is where you are extremely valuable, Harry. The Eveningshades have a well deserved reputation of crushing those who they set their eyes upon. That alone will make the old darker families think twice about engaging House Black if the Eveningshades are allies. But your family name has been silent for over a hundred years and the newer, dark aligned houses will not have the same trepidation as the older houses.

But with the neutral, older houses who still remember the Eveningshade name, the pull to align themselves with you would be great indeed, even if their motives are purely centered around self-preservation. The task before Arcturus is to demonstrate to the neutrals that there is a real need for an alliance by showing them a clear and present danger to their Houses and their wealth." Dorea explained over her morning tea.

"How do you think he will accomplish this?" Harry asked.

Dorea chuckled setting her tea cup back on the table. "The Blacks have been involved in politics for centuries, Harry. And are masters of manipulation. A whisper here, a veiled threat there, a promise or two of political or economic favor, and wa-la, you have an ally. And of course he has his ace in the hole…_you._"

"Me?" Harry asked confused.

"It is already being whispered that it was an Eveningshade who killed Voldemort's men in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade. Without realizing it, dear, you have declared war on the purist movement; you have killed members of some of the darker families who support Voldemort. The only question now for many is where exactly you stand. Are you a light wizard or are you a gray?

Once knowledge of an Eveningshade is out there, you will be courted not only by the dark families, and grays, but by the light families as well. And from my talks with you, I know you are not a Dumbledore supporter, and seeing as the majority of our world sees him as the leader of the light, when you reject his offer of alliance many will assume that you are gray or at the very least neutral. But I think the neutral ship has sailed with the two recent attacks." Dorea winked at him with a smile.

"That's why Uncle Orion and grandfather Arcturus will shift their allegiance from dark to gray, Harry." Bella added. "They have betrayed the dark families by fighting against them in Hogsmeade, and they suspect you are not a light wizard because you had no hesitation on killing your enemy. That is something the light tends to avoid, much to their own detriment." Bella continued receiving an approving nod from her great-aunt.

"So what does all this mean?" Harry asked his grandmother.

"It means dear, that there must be a third faction in the upcoming war if we are to survive, and it must be large enough and powerful enough not only to stop Voldemort but to stop Albus as well. Albus…the fool, sees things only in black and white, and he will see your actions as dark." Dorea stated with a huff.

"Dumbledore has passed a lot of legislation, love, making it more difficult for aurors to use deadly force and for everyday witches and wizards to defend themselves. He believes that passivity and compromise will lead to a peaceful outcome." Bella replied with disgust in her voice. "Compromise and passivity didn't help Mr. Bell!" She fumed. "Or save those people and students killed in Hogsmeade!"

"We need a stronger government Harry, one that will take the necessary action against aggression. Dumbledore has weakened us by polarizing the Wizengamot to the point that our governing body is largely ineffectual. If we can gain a majority in the Wizengamot we can begin to undo the damage that Albus has caused. To do that Harry, we need to unite the neutral and the gray families." Dorea's tone was serious and grave.

"The old fool should be run out of the Wizengamot and the school if you ask me!" The portrait of Walburga spoke up for the first time this morning. "Especially after learning what he has done to Harry!" She added with a dangerous scowl.

Dorea and the painting of the Black Matriarch had spent most the prior evening after Harry had gone back to sleep talking about the events of Harry's timeline up until Walburga's death in 1985.

Needless to say that Dorea was motivated more than ever to help her grandson in changing the future. To learn of the destruction of House Black and the near collapse of the Potter line was something that ignited a fire in her belly. She knew that alliances needed to be made, strength gathered, and political muscle needed to be flexed…and soon!

The Potters and the Blacks were well connected families with ancient bloodlines, which held a lot of sway with many of the other older houses, houses that would need to be approached and brought to their camp. From what she read in the book on Voldemort that Harry gave her last night. Voldemort and his supporters had become so far entrenched into the magic community, that when the people began to realize just what Voldemort represented it was too late.

The ministry had been on the brink of collapse until the night the lunatic killed her son and his wife and then tried to kill her grandson. She would need to use all of the political influence of the Potter and Black families to change all their fates.

"Well spoken Walburga!" Dorea replied to the avatar in the large frame mounted on the wall above the fireplace.

"I thought that the Potters were avid Dumbledore supporters, grandmother." Harry asked cocking his head to the side with an inquisitive look. Dorea looked utterly insulted by the remark.

"Who on earth told you that?!" Dorea asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well…um…Dumbledore did and Hagrid as well. Mum and Dad were part of his Order of the Phoenix, so I just assumed." Harry replied.

"Were they now, I'll have to see about that!" Dorea replied incredulously. "Charlus does respect the man, especially after he defeated Grindelwald, but he is not oblivious to Albus' shortcomings. During the Great War, the Potter's leaned more gray than light, and more than once did your grandfather standup to that old crackpot in the Wizengamot.

The Potters believed in meeting force with equal or greater force. We did not try to exchange niceties to those who were trying to kill us." She explained haughtily. Harry had to suppress a grin that threatened to appear on his face. He really liked his grandmother's no nonsense attitude.

At length the discussion turned to Harry's secret. It was agreed that beyond those that already knew, it should not be revealed that he was from the future or who his parents and grandparents were. That kind of knowledge could be very dangerous should it slip to the wrong people.

That being said, they also believed that Harry should keep his identity secret, at least for now, when out in public, the great success of House Eveningshade's longevity was that very few outside of the family ever knew what the head of house Eveningshade looked like. In this manner he could never be directly targeted by enemies. He was a mysterious and elusive person and that anonymity only inspired more myths and legends about the family.

Dorea had heard about the loyalty oaths that members of the Eveningshade clan were obligated to take, though she did not know the specific oath; she assumed that somewhere in the Eveningshade Grimoire the spell and oath existed. She suggested to Harry that he find the oath in question and require all members of the Black and Potter families to take the oath and any others he may bring into his confidence, if they wanted to form an alliance.

"Grandmother?" Harry began tentatively.

"Yes dear?" The older woman asked.

"About my mum…I was wondering, should I…"

"Should you tell Lily that you are her son, and from the future?" Dorea asked.

"Um…yeah." Harry replied.

Dorea sat back in her chair and regarded her grandson for a moment. She saw two men in her grandson at that instant. One undoubtedly would become the powerful enigmatic Lord Eveningshade, a force of nature and magic that could shake the very foundations of Wizarding Britain, should he choose to do so.

She could see and feel all the untapped power that the young man had within him. She had no doubt that in time and with proper training he would eventually become an arch mage if not a full blown sorcerer, surpassing Dumbledore and being on the same level as Merlin himself. But right now his magical core was not stable enough or strong enough to handle all the power he would one day wield, only time and maturity could properly prepare him for that day.

The other man she saw was not really a man yet at all, but an insecure and scared teenager longing for love, a family and validation and support from a parental figure. And the way he looked at her now, she could tell that he was hoping that _she_ would be that person for him. He wanted to put all his trust into her. Affection for the dark haired boy blossomed in her chest, 'and why shouldn't it' she mused, 'he is after all my grandson.'

So it made it more difficult to tell him what she thought about bringing Lily or James for that matter into the secret. For starters, Lily and James were only eleven years old and she doubted very much that informing the two preteens that they were destined to be married and would have a son and oh by the way here he is! And he's four years older than you! Somehow she thought that it would be something that they were not quite mature enough to handle...or believe.

"Harry, dear." She began with a sigh and a look of sympathy. "As much as it pains me to tell you this…I think it best that you do not approach your mum and dad with this secret. Telling them could harm the natural development of their relationship. And who knows how they would react, you could unintentionally drive them a part." Dorea told her crestfallen grandson. She leaned forward and took his hands in hers.

"That does not mean that you can't be a part of her life, Harry." Dorea stated tenderly, Harry looked up into his grandmother's deep gray-blue eyes, a common trait amongst the Blacks.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She is an Eveningshade, Harry, and family. If you wanted you could claim her as a member of your house." Dorea explained.

"But I thought we wanted to keep a low profile." Harry asked confused.

"Who _you_ are, Harry, and Bella as well. We want to keep who you and Bella are a secret as the Lord and Lady of House Eveningshade. But Lily you can still claim, and it would give her instant ancient status amongst the old houses and it will provide her protection from certain unsavory elements of our society who could get away with crimes against a muggleborn, but would not get away with a crime against a member of an Ancient House." Dorea informed her gobsmacked grandson.

"But how can I claim her as an Eveningshade without revealing who I am?! I'm sure she would want to know how it is I knew she was an Eveningshade and how we are related." Harry told his grandmother.

"Don't be so dramatic Harry; your head of house ring will identify her as a member of your family. She is already good friends with Narcissa; it would not be hard to set up a situation where you meet the girl. You could be introduced as Bellatrix's fiancé and when you greet her, you shockingly reveal to her that she has the Eveningshade bloodline, and you as head of House Eveningshade, could reinstate her into the family and explain what that could mean for the girl and her family." Dorea sat back with a congenial smirk.

"You make it sound too easy, grandmother." Harry replied with an arched eyebrow. "I've been told all my life that my mum was a very intelligent witch. I think she would find it more than a little convenient that all of a sudden some lost relative showed up in her life and claim that she is a member of an infamous pureblood family."

"You'd be surprised Harry. Lily is basically alone in our world; sure she has a friend in Narcissa, but nothing else that really connects her to this marvelous world she now finds herself in. If she were to learn that she isn't here by some fluke that she actually has a magical lineage…a magical family as old as any in our world. Tell me she would not be excited about it and jump at the chance to learn all she could about it." Dorea smiled.

"Perhaps you are right." Harry sighed nervously. "I just don't want to frighten her away."

"I doubt you would Harry, you have a very trustworthy air about you." Dorea smiled warmly at her grandson and patted his hands. "Now are you all packed to leave this morning?"

"We are." Bella replied.

"Good, you and your sisters will take the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross, your father and your Uncle Orion will meet you on the platform, and from there you will travel by portkey to Black Hills. Harry you will be with them."

"Where will you be, grandmother?" Harry asked.

"Charlus and I will arrive with James before dinner. Oh and before I forget. Harry, if we are to keep your secret you must not call me grandmother in front of others." She stated seriously.

"What should I call you then?" Harry asked a little saddened that he couldn't use the term of relation.

"While at Black Hills you should address me as Lady Potter and I will call you Lord Eveningshade. We must observe the formalities. However, socially we are equals, so after we are formally acquainted we may give each other leave to use our first names. In private I would feel very happy to have you call me grandmother or grandmamma.

And Harry, remember you should practice several glamour's that you will use in public. Bella can help you there; she is quite skilled in that particular area. For now I think we need to do something a bit more…permanent to avoid unwanted questions about the way you look."

"The way I look?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You look remarkably like your father, except for the eyes of course. The unruly black hair is a Potter trait that goes back for generations, and you have the Black bone structure in your face. There isn't anything we can do about your bone structure, but we can do something about your hair." Dorea explained ruffling Harry's black mop.

"We are not changing his eyes though, auntie! I love his eyes." Bellatrix put her foot down.

"Nor would we want to dear." Dorea told her niece in indignation. "Those eyes are the hallmark of an Eveningshade. All Eveningshades' had them. There is a legend you know, a legend that the Eveningshade's created the Avada Kedavra curse, and gave the curse the color of their eyes.

Whether it is true or not, no one really knows, but it added to the mystique and fear of the family. It was said that when you would see the glowing green of their eyes, death soon followed. It was brilliant psychological warfare dear." Dorea explained. Bella was impressed at how much myth seemed to surround Harry's family, and how they had used it to their benefit.

The Eveningshades seemed to be the pinnacle of Slytherin ambition in Bella's mind. They were cunning, and resourceful, they were ambitious, and ruthless to those who opposed them, loyal to none but their own. They followed their own path and that was something Bella admired.

"So what are we going to change?" Harry asked, breaking Bella out of her thoughts.

"Well, you are a Lord from an Ancient House, so wearing your hair long would be socially acceptable. The Potters have not worn their hair long for nearly two hundred years so it would create a distinction immediately between you and the Potter line.

However, the Blacks do keep their hair longer and usually have ebony hair, accept for the occasional blonde that pops up like Narcissa. A Veela somewhere in the family, but that's neither here nor there." Dorea waved her hand dismissively.

"So I think with adding length to your hair we need to soften the color, maybe a chestnut brown with a hint of red in it. What do you think Bellatrix?" Dorea asked the younger witch.

Bella looked at Harry speculatively, walking around him as if she were examining him. She came to a stop and stood just in front of him raking her fingers through his short jet black hair. She bit her lip and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Yes, yes I think he would look rather dashing with the longer and lighter color hair." She concluded stepping back.

"Do you think you could do it then?" Dorea asked her niece, knowing she had inherited the gift of enchantment from their mutual Black family ancestor.

"Oh yes." She replied confidently, taking out her wand. "Now just stand still, Harry."

Harry gulped and his eyes widened as Bella began to weave her wand around Harry's head, he could not make out the words of the incantation but he could tell that they were in Latin. Suddenly Harry felt his scalp begin to tingle and then itch. Within seconds he could feel his hair begin to lengthen and grow over his ears and down his neck.

A minute later and his hair had reached just below his shoulder blades before it stopped. Bella had paused briefly before beginning to weave her wand in patterns around his hair again. He then felt something like the feel of cool water washing over his head; it gave him a slight shiver.

Bella stepped back and looked quite pleased with herself. He looked every bit the pureblood lord. His hair was long and silky looking; the mix of brown and red highlights suited him perfectly making his green eyes pop. The magic was permanent only she could remove it so there was no worry that it would revert back accidentally.

"Well done Bellatrix…well done!" Dorea complimented her niece as she inspected her grandson. "I don't think anyone would notice any family resemblance unless they really looked for it."

oooOOOooo

Luna Lovegood stood in the center of the large open entrance hall of Hogwarts Castle, her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to stare mesmerized into the nothingness. Students of every house gave the odd Ravenclaw a wide berth as they whispered to friends about the strange blonde with the radish earrings and Butter Beer cork necklace.

Luna was looking at all of the temporal echoes that seemed to flood the area with great interests, to the normal or ungifted seer, there was no rhyme or reason to the chaos of images that assaulted the senses, and even to one possessed with the gift as Luna was, it was still difficult to follow and give order to what she was seeing around her.

The future was in constant disordered motion now as was the past and the echoes would come and go, and blink out of existence in a blink of an eye, ever changing ever rewriting themselves. It was difficult for a mind to make sense of it all, and it is why many who had possessed the gift throughout time had gone insane. The life expectancy of a seer who could not completely detach themselves from a linear way of thinking was very short, due to the abnormal amount of stress to their minds.

Luna, however, had no such issues and could detach herself at will, which made her seem odd and sometimes mental to others. Luna had also learned how to follow the stronger temporal echoes; these were the echoes with the highest probability of becoming her reality.

The echoes were rushing around her at greater and greater speeds, and her eyes danced in her sockets trying to look at one long enough to follow its path. Then she spotted an echo directly in front of her, it was moving much slower than the rest and definitely had more substance to it. She watched in fascination as it continued to move directly toward her.

Her reality seemed to almost come to a crawl, student's movements around her slowed; a student here and there would just disappear while another would suddenly come into existence. The echoes moved even faster now and were becoming fainter with each passing second as her focus on them waned. All of her attention now was solely on the echo still coming toward her.

The echo came to a halt just inches away from her face, it leaned in toward her and suddenly there was a loud whooshing sound, a sound like a dozen trains rushing by her all at once. Suddenly there was a slight warm gentle pressure against her lips.

Luna closed her eyes and then smiled widely when the pressure stopped. She opened her eyes to find a very real pair of dazzling green eyes lovingly looking back at her. "Mmm…butterscotch."

oooOOOooo

The overall feeling at the train station in Hogsmeade was solemn for the most part. The older years who had been in Hogsmeade during the attack were still dealing with the traumatic effects of watching fellow classmates and townspeople cut down by masked witches and wizards. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry of Magic were now calling these terrorist by their own admitted nom du guerre of "Death Eaters."

The general consensus of most of the students was that these Death Eaters were evil witches and wizards who were nothing more than murderers and terrorists. But to a modest group of Slytherins and a spattering of other students from the other houses, they called them freedom fighters and revolutionaries fighting for the preservation of tradition and blood purity.

The Daily Prophet had printed several scathing articles about the Purist Movement and the elusive and mysterious Lord Voldemort, who was the political head of this organization. The paper reported that a spokesman in the Wizengamot for the Purist Party had stated that the "Death Eaters" were simply a misguided action group of concerned witches and wizards alarmed about the dilution of magical blood and corruption of our traditions by the integration of muggleborns into "our" society, and was not affiliated in any way with Lord Voldemort or the Purist Party.

To those with a keen sense of the obvious however, saw this for what it was…the beginnings of another wizarding war. After all it was not so long ago that Grindelwald had tried something similar, though his methods were admittedly more abrupt and obvious.

oooOOOooo

Harry had stayed beneath his invisibility cloak until he reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Once there he removed it and he and Bella walked hand in hand toward the train station where they were to meet Andromeda and Narcissa.

"Bella!" A young voice called out. Narcissa Black sprinted to her sister and through her arms around her waist, burying her head in her chest. Bella returned the hug and smiled warmly at her youngest sister.

Andromeda, however, had walked more sedately toward her sister. Andromeda had been uncharacteristically subdued over the past few days; she was having nightmares about being trapped in the burning building in Hogsmeade.

Every time she closed her eyes she could see the orange flames and the billowing black smoke pouring in from all sides, she could still feel the suffocating weight in her lungs from the swirling soot and ash, and the burning of her eyes as the intense heat devoured any moisture in the air, and her ears could still hear the screaming from those who shared her hell in that inferno.

Harry recognized the blank stare and the bags under Andromeda's eyes as someone not dealing well with what had happened to her. He had the same exact look on his own face after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry stepped toward Andromeda while Bella was busy with Narcissa.

"Miss Black." Harry softly called to her. Andromeda looked up with haunted eyes and Harry felt his own heart break for the girl. Harry reached for her left hand with his right and then gently covered it with his left. Andromeda looked down at her covered hand and then looked up inquisitively at Harry.

"I was standing right next to a classmate who was killed by the killing curse. We were standing so close to each other that I could hear and feel the rush of the spell as it crashed into his chest. The impact tossed his body several feet away from me. When I close my eyes…I still see the green of the spell and the vacant look in my classmate's eyes.

I was then tortured and forced to duel a wizard who had decades of experience on me. He wanted me dead but decided to toy with me first to prolong my suffering and agony; he wanted to make me suffer to the point that I would beg for death. By luck I was able to escape…but, there is still a part of me that lingers in that place where my life almost ended.

It was the most horrific and with frightening thing I have ever lived through. But I did live through it. And since that night, though it took me quite some time, I've learned to take some comfort in that thought that I did survive." Harry looked deeply into Andromeda's eyes with understanding.

"The nightmares don't come as often anymore, though they do still come. What helps me to overcome them is telling myself that it's okay to move on…to live and be thankful for that life. But more importantly I have found someone who is willing to share my burden." Harry cast a quick sideways glance at Bella, who was now watching him with eyes watering with pride along with Narcissa who had tears in her eyes as well.

Andromeda was beginning to show for the first time since the incident, the pain, the fear, and the guilt she had been holding in. "If you want Andi…" His voice was soft but earnest. "I would be honored to be that someone you can speak with and share your burden. I know that opening up to someone else is very hard, but it has helped me deal with my demons, and I know it could help you with yours."

Andromeda looked up into the warm green eyes of the man she had just barely met before the attack. He had impressed her then with the little time they had interacted. And now, she again felt impressed by his gentleness and empathy. He had known what she had been feeling, had felt it himself and now he had offered to help her, an almost total stranger.

She did not know what Bella had done, to have the fates be so kind to her as to be sent such a wonderful man but she was very happy for her sister. Andromeda regarded Harry for a few moments longer before she spoke.

"Thank you, Lord Eveningshade." Andromeda whispered with a watery half smile. "That is most kind of you to offer. I-I may just take you up on your kindness." Bella walked up to her sister and enveloped her into a crushing hug.

"I'm here for you too, Andi." Bella whispered. Andromeda tightened her hug on her sister, and nodded her head into Bella's shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining." Narcissa smiled coquettishly at Harry. "But why are you coming to Black Hills with us?" Narcissa asked interrupting the moment, feeling a little left out.

"Well, for starters he is our brother-in-law." Andromeda supplied.

Harry and Bellatrix looked and Andromeda in surprise. "How did you know, Harry was coming to Black Hills?" Bella asked.

"It was in the letter father sent me, when he informed us we would be going to Black Hills this weekend." She replied.

"What!" Narcissa almost yelled. "You knew about him coming and didn't tell me?!" Narcissa waved her hands between Harry and Bella. "And didn't tell me?! Oh this will be an interesting weekend!"

"Just slipped my mind." Andromeda shrugged apologetically. "I haven't quite been myself lately."

"S-sorry.' Narcissa apologized quickly to her older sister. Andromeda gave her a weak smile in return.

"It's alright Cissy." Bella released Andromeda and turned to Narcissa. "It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I'm a little concerned how things will play out with the family." She looked back over her shoulder at Harry with a nervous look.

"Wish, you could have had a real wedding." Narcissa groused. "I could have gotten a new dress out of it." She pouted.

"Well, I hope to have a proper wedding sometime in the near future." Bella looked over her shoulder at Harry playfully.

"And a proper honeymoon." She winked saucily at him. Harry blushed but smiled back and nodded.

"How cool is it to have a brother in-law that can kick arse!" Narcissa crowed. Harry and Bella chuckled at the small blondes antics. "Can't wait to tell those gits in Slytherin, they'll be shaking in their boots when they find out who my brother-in-law is!"

"Actually, Cissy, we need to keep Harry's identity a secret for now." Bellatrix explained to her sister.

"What! What for?!" Narcissa pouted.

"For his safety and ours. Eventually we will reveal ourselves to the public but for now we need to keep it quiet until we are ready. Do you understand?" Bella asked.

"No." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Harry knelt in front of the blonde and took her hands in his. "It's important to me to keep you and your family safe, until I'm ready for our society to know of my existence, and even then, my name must be kept secret. Will you keep my secret until then?" Harry asked sweetly kissing the tops of her hands and smiling at her.

Narcissa swooned and blushed at the kisses Harry had placed on her hands. "Okay, I will keep your secret." Narcissa replied with a demure look in her eyes.

"That's enough, you big flirt!" Bella swatted his shoulder playfully.

"There is something you _can_ help me with Cissy." Harry stated.

"Really?! What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Your friend, Lily. Do you know if she will be on the train today?" Harry asked.

"Lily? Yes, she'll be on the train. But what do you want with my friend?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"You see, she is also an Eveningshade, though she does not know it yet." Harry whispered.

"Are you serious?!" Narcissa asked flabbergasted.

Harry nodded his head. "I am, and I would like a chance to talk to her. Do you think you could find her once we're on the train and invite her to our compartment?" Harry asked the small blonde.

"Wow!" Narcissa breathed. "Sure, we were planning on getting together anyway. Merlin will she be surprised!" Narcissa stated shaking her head in amused disbelief.

"Brillant! Thank you Cissy." Harry stated with a smile.

oooOOOooo

The three Black sisters and Harry boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment. They found one near the end of the train and settled in for the long trip to London. The group noticed the presence of several aurors at Hogsmeade Station, but was surprised that there were several who were on the train as well. They imagined it was for added security, they just all hoped they wouldn't be needed.

As soon as the train began to move, Narcissa left the compartment to find her friend Lily Evans. Narcissa was totally excited that her best friend was actually a member of the infamous Eveningshade family. If those boneheads in Slytherin knew that they been harassing a member of one of the most feared families in British Wizard history, they'd be wetting themselves in fear of reprisals. Narcissa smiled to herself.

Ten minutes later, Narcissa found Lily with a group of other first year Gryffindor girls. The two friends hugged each other in greeting, and quickly became the target of suspicious glares from the other Gryffindors in the compartment, who did not approve of the friendship at all.

The two friends left the compartment together. If they saw the hostile looks from the other girls in the room, they gave them no mind. Hand in hand the two friends made their way back to the where Harry and the other Black sisters were sitting.

The two friends were giggling about something when they entered. Lily smiled at Andromeda and Bella whom had been very nice to her and welcoming. She then noticed the lone boy in the compartment who was looking at her strangely. It wasn't a creepy or hostile look, if anything it appeared to be a happy look, a look one would see from a long lost friend who had missed you terribly.

Harry stood from his seat and approacehed the girl with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Hello Lily, I'm Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry introduced himself, and shook her hand his eyes sparkling and his lips turned up into a welcoming grin.

Lily felt a slight tingling in her hand when she had touched her hand. "Lily Evans." The small redhead curtsied, curious to where the strange feeling a familiarity was coming from.

"Please come in and sit down." Harry offered, pointing to the seat directly in front of him and Bella who was sitting next to him. Lily sat down across from him and Narcissa took the spot next to Lily still holding her hand. Andromeda took the seat next to Bellatrix.

"I've heard a lot about you?" Harry began warmly. "I hear you're an exceptional student."

"Um…thank you." Lily began. "I can't say that I know anything about you." Lily asked blushing slightly at the intensity of the boy's gaze. It was then she really noticed his eyes. They were a brilliant green. If she didn't think it was possible she would swear that his eyes looked exactly like hers.

"He's Bella's mysterious boyfriend. Remember me telling you about him?" Narcissa reminded her friend.

"Oh! Oh yes…so your Bella's boyfriend?"

"Well, more than that now." Narcissa giggled, until Bella gave her a withering look that had the blonde wincing apologetically.

"Actually, if you can keep a secret just between us girls..." Bella whispered conspiratorially. "I'll let you in on a secret."

"Sure, I can keep a secret!" The excited young redhead replied crossing her heart.

"Harry and I are actually magically bound; in the eyes of our society, that means we are considered married." Bella smiled warmly while squeezing Harry's hand affectionately.

"Wow! I've read that wizards and witches tend to marry early…but wow!" Lily replied with interest.

"It's actually not uncommon amongst the older houses to make arranged marriages between their children, usually for political reasons." Andromeda put in with a disdainful snort.

"Is yours a political marriage then?" Lily asked Harry and Bella curiously.

"Um…no." Harry supplied. "Our union was kind of spontaneous."

"Spontaneous?" Lily asked.

"It's old magic Lily." Bella began. "When a witch and wizard declare themselves for each other, magic can sometimes bind them together. It is very rare and generally requires a really powerful wizard to begin the bond."

"What if the witch doesn't want to be bonded?" Lily asked. "I mean can a powerful wizard do this to any witch he fancies?"

"No, Lily. The desire to bond has to be reciprocated by the witch." Bella explained.

"Well that's a relief!" Lily replied dramatically earning her giggles from Narcissa.

"Afraid that Jaime is a powerful wizard and might want to bond with you?" Narcissa laughed hysterically.

"Not funny Cissy!" Lily swatted her best friend on the shoulder. "Ug! That boy drives me insane, always lurking about and staring at me!"

"You know you like it!" Narcissa teased. Bella and Harry gave each other knowing smiles.

"I'd rather date a buber tuber!" Lily huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But then we'd be family." Narcissa replied pulling Lily into a one armed hug. "Wouldn't that be brilliant!" The blue eyed blonde said excitedly.

"Speaking of family." Harry took the segway that was conveniently offered. "Do you know much about your father's family?" Harry asked seemingly innocently.

"My father?" Lily asked confused by the sudden change in topic, but grateful nonetheless to get off the topic of James Potter.

"Yes, do you know much of your family history?" Harry asked.

"Not much really. I asked my dad once about it for a school project on genealogy." Lily replied thinking back to primary school.

"What did you learn?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, all I know for certain is that our surname was changed a little over a hundred years ago. When I asked my dad what it had been he said he did not know. He had asked his grandfather about it when he was a little boy, but he refused to tell dad what it was. He assumed that our ancestors must have been bad people and they wanted to escape the name."

"Interesting." Harry replied. "Can I ask you another question Lily?"

"Of course." She replied.

"What color were your dads eyes?" Harry asked.

"Green, why?" She replied curiously.

"And your grandfathers?"

"Green as well."

"Would you say that there eye color was exactly the same?"

"Um…yeah." She replied after thing about it.

"The same color as yours?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so yes." She replied wondering where this was all going.

"Were they the same color as…mine?" Harry finally asked slowly looking straight at the young redhead.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked at all the occupants in the compartment and noticed that they were all paying very close attention to her and Harry. Lily gulped audibly as she wondered what was going on.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at Harry. But you're making me feel…awfully nervous." Lily told the young man in front of her.

"I don't mean to make you nervous Lily, but…please. Look into my eyes and tell me…do they look like yours and your father's and your grandfather's." Harry asked gently.

Lily had always known, because it was such an oddity, genetically speaking, that her eyes were the exact same shade and color of not only her father's, but of her grandfather's and from what she had heard from her father exactly like her great-grandfather as well.

She hesitantly looked deeply into Harry's eyes and gasped as she looked at a pair of emerald green eyes that appeared to be _**exactly**_ like hers. "How is this possible?" Lily whispered.

"Lily, within the magical community, at least with many pureblood families there are certain traits that are passed on from one generation to the next. A family's magic is also passed down through the bloodline. I believe Bella has explained this concept to you, correct?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded her head, remembering the conversation that she had with the Black sisters on the train ride to Hogwarts to begin her first year.

"Sometimes, a child is born to magical that cannot access their magic. These are known as…"

"Squibs." Lily offered. Harry nodded and smiled at his mother.

"Correct…squibs. They still posses magic they just can't access it. Many of these squibs will leave the magical world and seek a new live in the muggle world." Harry paused for a moment.

"Now, sometimes a squib or a descendant of a squib will give birth to a child that does have full access to their magic, and they are then brought back into the magical community. Many are mistaken as muggleborn, but in truth there are no muggleborns. Anyone who has magic had a magical ancestor somewhere in their family." Bella replied, picking up on Harry's train of thought.

"Sooo, you're saying that I had a magical ancestor." Lily replied slowly.

"Exactly!" Harry smiled.

Lily began to put things together now, as she took what Harry was saying about certain traits in magical families and Bella's statement that there were no real "muggleborns" and that all magicals no matter their ancestry had a magical somewhere in their family history.

Lily looked hard at Harry for a moment before speaking. "Are you trying to tell me, that we may be…related, Harry?"

Harry gave her a soft smile. "Not just maybe, Lily. Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Lord Harry Eveningshade. Lord and head of the Eveningshade family. And you Lily Evans are in fact an Eveningshade." Harry announced.

Lily sat back in her seat, half in denial and half in shock at the revelation. She turned to look at Narcissa who was beaming at her with a wide smile. "How-how can you be so sure? Surely just having the same eye color is not enough to make such a claim?"

"There is more than just your eye color Lily. As head of House Eveningshade, I wear a signet ring that can identify a member of my house no matter how distant that relation may be. When we shook hands, my ring pulsed, informing me that you are indeed from the Eveningshade family; in fact you are from the main branch of the family.

I believe your great-great grandfather changed your name to Evans, after he left the magical world." Harry told the stunned redhead who remembered feeling something as well when she had shaken his hand…a since of familiarity. For some unknown reason, she felt deep in her heart that she could trust this young man and that he was telling her the truth.

"Soo, what does all this mean?" Lily asked finally after some inner discussion. "Does it change anything?" Harry smiled at her seeming acceptance of the bombshell he had just dropped on her.

"Being from an Ancient House, gives you all kinds of benefits and protections!" Narcissa told her friend, squeezing her hand.

"Benefits? Protections? I don't understand." Lily replied.

For the next several hours, Lily was informed about the politics and cultural of magical society, and how the purebloods, as unfair as it was, were treated differently from those considered of lesser blood. Lily was on an emotional rollercoaster as her moods went from stunned, angry, happy, confused, and finally accepting, however grudgingly to what life as an Eveningshade could offer her.

Harry and Bella had educated Lily on House Eveningshade, at least as much as they themselves had learned. The history and myths that surrounded the family stunned the young redhead, and made her very eager to learn more about the infamous family…her family.

Bella had found the family spell in the Eveningshade Grimoire that would officially bring Lily back into the family, making her an Eveningshade in full standing. Lily had agreed to it after she had been told that she would not have to give up her family and that actually her mother and father by extension of her membership were also brought under the protection of House Eveningshade.

Unfortunately they could not make her father a member in full standing because of his lack of ability to use his dormant magic. But Harry and Bella had promised Lily that they would meet with her parents during the Christmas holidays.

It was a simple spell, that in the end had created a small blood red ring with a black Phoenix that was formed from both Harry's and Bella's blood as the Lord and Lady Eveningshade and a few drops of Lily's. All the blood was dropped into Harry's cupped left hand, once the incantation was spoken; the blood from all three began to merge and formed the ring that would forever identify Lily as a member of House Eveningshade.

The train rolled into Platform 9-3/4's in the early evening hours. The group stepped onto the platform and after a promise to meet Lily early Monday for the train ride back to Hogwarts. Lily, much to Harry's joy, gave him a firm hug, before she turned to walk through the barrier to meet her parents.

Two men in expensive looking cloaks approached Harry and the girls. With a slight bow one of the men greeted them. "Lord Eveningshade, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

"And you as well, Lord Black." Harry responded formally, bowing his head slightly.

"Ladies."

"Uncle Orion." They responded together.

"Lord Eveningshade" Cygnus Black bowed.

"Girls." The father of the sisters greeted his children. One did not show outward affection in public. It was quite unbecoming of a proper pureblood.

"We our honored, that you accepted our invitation, Lord Eveningshade. I do hope you will find your stay with us to be enjoyable and beneficial." Orion Black offered respectfully.

"I'm sure it will be a very enlightening visit Lord Black, I'm very interested to learn more about the _**Lady Eveningshade's**_ family." Harry tersely replied to the man and emphasized Bella's position who the two men did not address properly.

Harry would do as his grandmother had taught him, and that was to always show strength and power. The two Black's had just insulted his wife by not addressing her correctly by her title while in public.

Orion and Cygnus realized that they had already made a serious miscalculation in testing the young lord. Orion internally grimaced at the reaction that Arcturus would have when he discovered that his sons had already insulted prospective ally.

"I apologize, Lord Eveningshade; we meant no disrespect to the Lady Eveningshade. We are still adjusting to her…new position." Orion bowed in apology, but inside he was seething at playing nice with this whelp, even if he is an Eveningshade. It was he who had brought his family to their current precarious position. If not for him, Bella would still be betrothed to Lestrange and none of this madness would have occurred.

"We will be more mindful in the future." Orion replied.

"I should hope so Lord Black, after all the proprieties' must be observed, or we are no better than a commoner." Harry retorted. In truth he could care less about pureblood protocols, but Orion and the other Blacks did, and he had to play the part of the dangerous lord if he was to have their respect. Dorea and Walburga had emphasized this.

The Blacks respected power and strength and so did many wizarding houses, he had to assert both from the very beginning with them or they would try to take whatever advantage they could over him. If he failed it would be an uphill battle to get that respect back.

"Of course Lord Eveningshade." Orion replied. "If you and the Lady Eveningshade are ready to leave, we can portkey to Black Hills." Orion deferred to Harry.

"I believe we are ready Lord Black." Harry told the man.

Cygnus produced a long length of rope in front of him. "If you'll all take hold, we'll be off."

Once everyone had taken a hold of the rope, Orion spoke: "Activate!"

There was a familiar tug behind the navel and the entire group vanished into thin air before suddenly appearing in an ancient looking forest. Harry was silently congratulating himself for actually landing on his feet this time. His previous experience had him sprawled out flat on his face last time he attempted this form of transport.

The group walked about ten yards until they came to a large Roman archway. Orion, still furious about his dressing down by Harry, decided that the boy needed to be humbled and so did not inform the boy about the defensive ward in the archway.

If the ward was not deactivated it would deliver a serious shock of electricity and throw the one trying to pass through it a good twenty feet into the air. It was just what the little snot nosed kid needed to put him in his place.

"Just through the arch my Lord, and straight on to the manor." Orion gestured with his hand. Cygnus was about to stop him when Orion shot him a look that told him to be silent. Bella, and the others had never been here before and therefore did not know of the wards.

Harry looked at the arch and saw the powerful wards that surrounded it. Harry began to fume inside as he realized Orion's intentions. His magic began to pulse within him as his temper rose. He immediately took hold of his emotions and quieted the swirling magic within him.

Harry smirked as he walked toward the archway, reading the patterns of the wards and easily found the small gap within them. Using the one bit of Eveningshade magic that he could control he walked through the arch widening the gap to allow his body to walk through unharmed, and then closing it as he passed through.

Orion and Cygnus looked dumbstruck, a look that quickly turned to fear as they looked up to see Harry glaring back through the archway at them his eyes glowing in rage and his cloak swirling around him in an invisible wind.

Suddenly Harry's voice erupted like a sonorous charm on steroids as it boomed and echoed through the woods, shaking the very stones and trees.

"_**YOU FIRST INSULT MY WIFE! YOU THEN ATTEMPT TO HARM ME WITH YOUR PITIFUL WARDS! CROSS ME ONE MORE TIME ORION BLACK OF HOUSE BLACK, AND I WILL BRING SUCH HORROR TO YOUR HOUSE THAT NOT A SINGLE SOUL IN OUR WORLD WILL EVER DARE SPEAK ITS NAME AGAIN! **_Harry roared, his whole body seemed to glow ominously.

Orion and Cygnus threw themselves onto the muddy ground, prostrating themselves in front of the enraged demon that was Lord Eveningshade. Every horror story that they had ever heard about House Eveningshade was coming to their minds eye as clear as if it were just told to them.

"P-p-please my lord! Forgive a foolish man his trespass against you! Do not harm my house! I swear on my life and magic that neither I nor anyone from my house will ever do anything that would earn your wrath or ire or in any way harm you or anyone from your house. We are your servants!" Orion pleaded, knowing he had royally screwed up.

"_**SWEAR TO IT!" **_Harry ordered.

"S-So I swear, s-so mote it be!" Orion swore on his magic, a white pulse of magic sealing his oath.

Harry's impressive aura began to slowly diminish, but his glowing green eyes remained. Orion and Cygnus slowly rose to their feet and Orion lowered the wards in the arch. Bella was the first through and ran into Harry's arms.

She could feel the slight trembles in Harry's body, letting her know that once again he had used a little too much of his magic and he had weakened himself. She hoped it wasn't too much to where he would pass out again; he still had the rest of her family to meet after all.

One good thing did come out of her uncle's arrogance though, and that was he had just forced himself to in essence swear loyalty to her husband and that was definitely a good thing. And scaring the living hell out of him was just an added bonus.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'm personally looking forward to writing Harry meeting the entire Black and Potter families. That will be the next chapter. I know that there will be some of you who will question my decisions to bring Lily into the Eveningshade family, but I think the story will work better with her as an Eveningshade and I have a few great arcs with her in them planned.**_

_**As always I would love to read your reviews, comments, or critiques on this last chapter or on how you feel about the progression of the story. The pacing of the story will begin to move a little faster but probably not for at least three or four more chapters…don't hold me to it though. I like to write organically and the story will dictate how fast I move things. Thanks again! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**_

_**A/N: Been under the weather this last week but I was determined to get this chapter up after all the great reviews on the last chapter. *Warning Mild Citrus in this chapter***_

_**S/N: I wanted to answer some question about the story:**_

_**It was asked why Harry as Lord Black could not just turn off the wards surrounding the arch. If you've read carefully you will noticed that Harry has only acted as Lord Black in his own time and in the Room of Requirement and not in Bella's time. I didn't want Harry to come in and usurp all authority and make him ruler over House Black, so his Black Lordship will not have power in the past.**_

_**Plus the wards were tied to Orion, and only he can turn them off or on, or add someone to the ward scheme to allow them entrance. Besides it would not have the same effect if Harry just switched them off, Orion would have felt it. But to seemingly pass through the wards had the desired effect of making Orion and Cygnus believe further in the myth of the Eveningshade's ability to walk through any ward.**_

_**There were also questions on why was Orion acting so foolishly. I see Orion as a prideful and ambitious man, not to mention a lord of one of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding World. His own hubris will not allow him to give deference to a boy, and I don't think we've seen the end of Orion's pride flaring up.**_

_**I know there were some other questions but I think I'll leave it here for now, and I will try to answer the others privately.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of Passageways! **_

Chapter 19

By the time the group had reached the manor doors, Harry's tremors had ceased much to his and Bella's relief. Andromeda and Narcissa had been in complete awe of Harry's incredible display of power in the forest. It had felt as if the earth threatened to open up and swallow everyone up in its fury.

Silently, Orion and Cygnus were leading the group up the pathway, the two men lost in their own thoughts. Orion was furious with himself, once again he allowed his pride to overrule his common sense. But by Merlin's sake he was the head of House Black! He was a very capable and powerful wizard in his own right. And to give deference to a mere child was something that his stomach just could not tolerate.

So it was an extremely bitter pill to swallow when he prostrated himself in front of this mere child. However, at the time he got a glimpse of power which he had never seen before, regardless of the age of the boy, and that level of power confused him. He had witnessed the destruction the boy had brought to the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, but it still did not seem possible for the boy to do the things he witnessed.

His eyes and his mind could not come together on what had occurred in the small wizarding community. And this was the cause of much of his inner conflict. He knew he should not judge the boy on his age, but what he could bring to the House of Black; it was his father's wishes as well that Eveningshade should feel welcomed. But his own pride would not let him.

However he could not look weak in front of the boy, he would not look weak. He had no respect for a person who showed weakness, and yet he was forced to humble…no humiliate himself by falling in the mud and swearing allegiance to the young whelp. It sickened him to his very core.

Cygnus in his own thoughts was hoping that his new son-in-law would not see Orion's actions against him as something he was complicit with, he planned to make that abundantly clear the first chance he got. He couldn't believe what Orion had attempted to do to Lord Eveningshade, Arcturus was going to be furious with his son. Orion may have just killed any possibility of an alliance with the young lord and Arcturus would not find that acceptable, no not at all.

Cygnus would glance back at his oldest daughter as they walked toward the manor, it was obvious by the way she held on to him, looked at him that she was devoted to him and that if push came to shove she would choose him over her family. If Lord Eveningshade walked away from the Black family she would follow. 'Damn Orion and his pride!' Cygnus thought.

Cygnus could not look at Harry without seeing an Eveningshade of legend and myth, his nightmares as a child made flesh. He remembered all too well the ghost stories his parents had told him during his childhood. And witnessing what the young lord had just done further cemented that fear that if the young lord felt attacked he would see House Black as an enemy and act accordingly. He prayed to whatever deity was listening that Lord Eveningshade was a forgiving sort.

The magnificent doors to Black Hills manor opened slowly to reveal a single ancient looking house elf dressed in what appeared to be a white toga with a gold colored hem and the crest of House Black in the upper left breast. He carried a small walking cane in his right hand. His leathery skin was gray in color, and his large eyes were practically sightless and cloudy in appearance. His large ears drooped somewhat with a large amount of gray hairs jutting out wildly.

"My lords and ladies, welcome to Black Hills, I am Silas, head elf of Black Hills and personal steward of his lordship Arcturus Black. During your stay you each will be assigned a personal elf to assist you with your needs." At those words two more elves appeared behind Silas.

"My Lord and Lady Eveningshade." Silas bowed. "This is Getti she will be your elf during your stay. She will escort you to your suite were you can rest before dinner is served." A small elf dressed similarly to Silas curtsied before Harry and Bella. She appeared to be very young, with large blue eyes and pinkish skin. She bounced with enthusiasm to serve the young couple.

"Thank you Silas, for your warm welcome." Harry stated giving a quick accusatory glare at Orion. "I'm sure Getti will be more than helpful."

"Will Master Evy and Mistress Evy bees following Getti, and I bees taking you to your room." The little elf squeaked. Andromeda and Narcissa were also assigned a house elf and were escorted to the room they would be sharing during their stay.

"Master Orion and Master Cygnus sirs, Lord Arcturus is wanting to see you in his study right away." Silas told the two men. Orion and Cygnus looked at each other in silent resignation of what was to come. They nodded to Silas and then made their way to their father's study.

oooOOOooo

Getti led Harry and Bella to the third floor of the east wing of the manor, this was the family wing of the manor. The suite they were taken to, was large and decorated in Tudor fashion. A large four poster bed dominated the far end of the room, with lavish drapes depicting a fox hunt. There was a sitting area to the left of the room where a set of French doors opened up to a medium sized veranda that over looked some of the gardens that surrounded the house. To the right was a door that led to a large in suite with bath and walkout shower. Overall it was a very opulent looking room.

"What do you think so far?" Bella asked embracing Harry and kissing him tenderly.

"Well the décor is lovely, can't say much for the reception." Harry remarked with a playful smirk.

"I know." Bella sighed. "I don't know what Uncle Orion was trying to prove with that stunt. I take that back, I know exactly what he was trying to do. He wanted to "put you in your place." Merlin did that back fire!" Bella giggled. "Aunt Dorea will be proud of you."

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you stood up to Uncle Orion, and defended my honor, and let him know that you were not to be trifled with." Bella said seductively, kissing his neck softly.

"Y-yeah?" Harry gasped as shivers went down his spine.

"You know what else." She whispered as her lips found his earlobe and gently sucked it into her warm mouth.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I found your performance incredibly sexy." She moaned into his ear.

"O-o-oh?"

"Mmm, oh yeah!" She bit down gently on his earlobe. "It totally turned me on. You know…we have two hours before we meet everyone for dinner." She cooed into his ear.

"I-it did…we do?"

"Uh huh. And I can think of some wonderful ways to work up an appetite." She whispered.

Before he knew what was happening, Bella had managed to completely unbutton his shirt, and was now pushing it off his shoulders. She shrugged off her cloak and had grabbed hold of Harry's hands and brought them to her own blouse.

Following her lead he began to unbutton her blouse while her hands then went straight to the belt buckle holding up his trousers. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and soon his trousers had fallen to his ankles.

Harry had progressed to Bella's black lacy bra, he fumbled for a moment with the hooks in back, but soon the straps of the soft lacy fabric were sliding over her shoulders and the garment fell between them to the floor.

Immediately warm flesh was pressed against warm flesh as the two embraced each other. Their lips met tenderly at first but increased in intensity as their passion rose. Harry could feel Bella's nipples hardened against his chest which only increased his own desire.

Bella reached down between them and grabbed the firm result of Harry's passion. He gasped into her mouth with the sudden touch and then moaned as she began to stroke him gently. His own hands reached up and began to caress the side of her breasts.

They soon found themselves on the large bed, Harry on top of his beautiful wife, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in as close as she could. For the next hour they would explore the wonderful world of intimacy in as many variations as their young minds could come up with.

oooOOOooo

Orion knocked on the heavy old English oak door that led into his father's study. It opened seemingly on its own. He and Cygnus looked in to see the real power behind House Black with his left hand on the mantle of the fireplace, in his right hand he held a glass of amber liquid that he was swirling around the glass. He was gazing into the snapping flames of the fire that roared in the grate.

If Arcturus was aware of his sons' entrance he gave no indication that he had done so. He remained silent and unmoving, this had Orion and his brother immediately on guard. Orion took a deep breath to steady himself and was about to speak when he was abruptly interrupted.

"Close the door." The voice was low but carried through the room.

Cygnus turned and closed the door. The door, as it latched shut activated two rune stones. One was inset into the door itself while the other was embedded into the door frame. When the door closed and the two stones came into contact with each other, it activated several privacy wards that ran through every wall, as well as the floor and ceiling of the office.

"Did you think I would not find out?" Again the voice was low but carried.

"Father…"

"**SILENCE**!" Arcturus roared spinning around and backhanding his eldest son, sending Orion flailing to the floor. His lip was split and blood began to fill his mouth, Arcturus slammed his crystal glass against the flagstone of the fireplace, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"DO. NOT. SPEAK!" Arcturus glared at his two sons with something akin to loathing. The two men, both kneeling on the floor now, cast their eyes down and could not look their father in the eyes. Orion wiped at the blood flowing down his chin, in an effort to clean his face.

"You knew…you both knew what was at stake here! We are on the cusp of another wizarding war and we need all the allies we can muster to our side. **And what do you do! You attack the one person who could rally the very houses we need!**"

"Please father, I let my pride get away from me, I made a mistake…"

"**A MISTAKE! A MISTAKE! **Perhaps the mistake was mine! Allowing you to take over as head of the family. You may have the title Orion but never forget who holds the real power in this family. I gave you the title of Head of House Black and I can just as easily take it away!" Arcturus bellowed.

Arcturus turned and faced the crackling fire once more. "I hope for your sake that your incompetence has not cost us possibly the most powerful ally we could hope for. Because if you have…" Arcturus turned around and looked murderously at his son. "…I will kill you myself." He spat.

"Now get out of my sight…the both of you!" Orion and Cygnus rose to their feet and promptly left their father's study and made their way to their own apartments within the manor.

Arcturus retrieved another glass from the small bar and poured himself a double, he downed the Fire Whiskey in one gulp and grimaced slightly at the burn. He hoped that his son had not ruined them with his childish arrogance, and though he knew that forgiveness was not generally in the nature of an Eveningshade, he hoped that the young lord's youth and bonding with his granddaughter was enough to give them a second chance.

oooOOOooo

"Did you see what he did?!" Narcissa asked her sister in amazement.

"Of course I did, I was there wasn't I?!" Andromeda replied sardonically.

"Sweet Maeve, I could feel the power just running through my body." Narcissa replied glassy-eyed. He looked…looked so beautiful! His gorgeous green eyes glowing and his hair flowing around him." Narcissa swooned as she fell back on to her bed.

Andromeda arched an amused eyebrow. "Easy there Cissy, that's your brother-in-law you're drooling over. I'm sure Bella won't appreciate you becoming all moony over Harry."

Narcissa blushed heatedly. "I-I didn't say I fancy him!" She tried to deny. "Though he is very fanciable, I was just making an…observation."

Andromeda giggled at her little sister's spreading blush that now disappeared below her neckline. She would never admit this, especially to the gossip that was her little sister, but she did find him quite fanciable as well. But her heart belongs to another and besides it was obvious that Lord Eveningshade only had eyes for Bella.

oooOOOooo

The inhabitants of the manor were informed by the various elves assigned to them that dinner would be served in an hour in the grand dining hall. Bella and Harry had just exited the large bath and were having fun drying each other off when Getti had popped into their room. The embarrassed elf apologized profusely and covered her enormous eyes with her little hands while she relayed her message, which threw Bella into a fit of giggles at seeing a house elf blush for the first time.

Within a half hour Getti had escorted the couple to the drawing room where other family members had gathered prior to dinner. As they entered all heads turned toward them, and an immediate hush befell the room.

Silas appeared next to them and in a surprisingly regal voice announced their presence. "May I present the Lord and Lady Eveningshade."

Harry and Bella stepped into the posh drawing room and were immediately greeted by Andromeda and Narcissa. Everyone else seemed to be waiting on something or someone else. The two younger Black sisters backed away and all attention was turned to the center of the room.

A tall, older looking man stood there, the white hair and aged face still had a shadow of a very handsome man. He stood with authority and everyone in the room had turned their attention to him. Harry had not met him, but from his grandmother's description this had to be Arcturus Black, the real power in the family and its patriarch.

"I bid you most welcome, Lord and Lady Eveningshade." The man spoke bowing in deference to the young couple. "I am your host, Lord Arcturus Maximillius Black. Welcome to the ancestral home of my forefathers. I extend our hospitality to you and your lovely wife sir."

"It is an honor sir, to have been invited to this most magnificent home and for the opportunity to meet the family of my beloved wife." Harry replied and returned the bow. Dorea looked upon her grandson with pride but kept the indifferent façade in place so as not to give anything away.

"You honor me sir, with your presence." The honed politician of many years replied. "Please allow me to introduce you to the rest of the family. Starting with my generation, allow me to introduce Lord Charlus Hadrian Potter and his wife, who is my sister Dorea Potter nee Black and their son James. My first cousin Pollux Black and his wife Irma, my cousin Cassiopea Black…spinster." Cassiopea sniffed irritatedly at her first cousin.

"Callidora Longbottom nee Black…widow. Lost her husband to Grindelwald in the Great War." Harry wondered quickly if she was a relation of Neville's.

"And finally my Cousin Charis Crouch nee Black and her husband Caspar Crouch. Now to the next generation. My eldest, Lucretia Prewett nee Black and her husband Ignatius, My son Orion who is the _**acting**_ Lord Black." Arcturus said this as if his situation could change at any moment.

"…and his wife Walburga who is the daughter of my cousin Pollux. And my youngest son Cygnus and his wife Druella Black nee Edevane." Harry inclined his head to everyone that he was introduced to and received polite greetings in return.

"And these two rascals are my grandsons from Orion; Sirius and Regulus, and my granddaughters from Cygnus; Andromeda and Narcissa. And of course you are very familiar with my oldest grandchild Bellatrix. I do hope one day to hear how the two of you met." Arcturus stated diplomatically.

"It's a pleasure to make all your acquaintances. I look forward to my stay here and the chance to get to know you all better." Harry told the group.

"Dinner is served!" Silas announced.

oooOOOooo

Lily Evans sat in the back of her parent's car reflecting on what had been revealed to her on the train ride from Hogwarts. She had to pinch herself several times just to prove she wasn't dreaming, but all she really had to do was look down on her right hand and see the blood red ring with a black phoenix on her finger to know that was indeed true. She spun the ring around her finger over and over, she found it intriguing that the ring seemed to pulse in sync with the beating of her heart. It was a comforting feeling almost like a warm blanket.

"Eveningshade." She whispered the name almost lovingly.

"What was that dear? Did you say something?" Rose Evans asked her youngest daughter, her oldest, Petunia, was thirteen and was not coming home for the weekend from her boarding school in Surrey.

"Oh nothing mum, just thinking out loud." The pretty redhead replied. Her father however looked at her through the rearview mirror with a curious expression on his face.

The trio soon arrived at a modest looking home in a quaint neighborhood near Spinner's End. Rose and Lily entered the two-story home while Geoffrey Evans unloaded the car. He wondered to himself if he had heard his daughter right. 'Eveningshade' an odd name to be sure but one he had heard accidentally in his youth.

He had overheard his father and grandfather whispering the name while visiting his grandfather in the hospital. His grandfather was near death and wanted to see his family before he passed. He remembered asking his father at the time what Eveningshade was, and was startled at his father's reaction.

His father looked both angry and fearful, and made him swear to never speak the name again! He said it was a dark secret that should never be revealed to anyone. In his young nine year old mind he could only think that it meant that Eveningshade must have been a very bad person in the family and that the family was afraid of him.

And to his knowledge he had never spoken the word since. So he wondered where his daughter had heard the name and if he had even heard her right. He would have to carefully listen to her during her stay to see if she repeated it. Little did he know that he would not have to wait long before the topic would be raised by his daughter.

oooOOOooo

There was a little bit of a power struggle at the Black dinner table as Arcturus took his seat at the head of the table and then offered Harry the chair opposite him at the other end, which traditionally would have gone to Orion. Orion took this as a slight which only fueled his anger at the predicament he found himself in. He would like nothing better than to hex this pretender, but the oath he swore prevented him from raising a wand at him.

Dinner progressed without incident or drama until the second course soup was served. "My Lord Eveningshade." Walburga Black initiated.

"Yes, my Lady?" Harry responded.

"It is my understanding that House Eveningshade is a most ancient house." She stated with a quizzical expression.

"It is; my House has existed since before the Roman invasion of Britain." Harry replied.

"How wonderful, it's becoming such a rarity these days to see an ancient or noble house. Our numbers are dwindling to smaller and smaller numbers." She sighed heavily.

"Our culture and traditions are fading more and more as the years go by, only to be replaced by mud…muggleborn tradition. Samhain, being replaced by Hallowee-wee."

"Halloween, mother." Sirius replied with a snort and a crooked smile.

"Yes, yes, Halloween. Yule has even been replaced with muggle Christmas, our most sacred and holy days, minimized or outright dismissed." She shook her head despairingly. Arcturus glared at Walburga, realizing what her game was. But the woman took no notice of his displeasure and continued.

"Being from such a _Noble_ and _Ancient_ family, you must feel…distressed with the collapse of our heritage." She shook her head in supposed commiseration. "Though, there are those who are nobly trying to stem the flood of these modern encroachments on our society. Don't you feel it is important to save that which defines us as a people?" She asked sweetly as she placed her wine glass to her lips and taking a sip.

All eyes soon turned to Harry, everyone curious to what his response would be. Would he reveal himself as a traditionalist, a moderate, or a radical? Harry placed his spoon in his bowl and grabbed his napkin from his lap and slowly dabbed at the corners of his mouth, giving him time to form a response.

The portrait of Walburga from his time had taught him to take his time in answering questions, never respond with emotion, allow yourself a moment of reflection and craft your response before replying. His grandmother had told him the same and had warned him that certain family members would test him to gauge his political leanings.

"My lady, I agree that our traditions and culture to a certain extent are for lack of a better word disappearing. But is it that fault of those re-entering our world or is it the fault of our educational and government institutions." Harry replied. Most of those assembled missed Harry's reference to those "re-entering" except for Dorea and Pollux.

"What on earth do you mean my lord?" Walburga questioned. "Of course it is the fault of the muggleborns, they have no sense of tradition, or culture, or manners for that manner." She rebutted.

"Tell me my Lady, are you aware of any class at Hogwarts that teaches repatriated witches and wizards about our customs and culture, anything about our government or social ettiquttes?" Harry asked. A few murmurs were heard as various family members were conferring with each other.

"Well…I-I don't know, it has been many years since I was a student." Walburga blustered.

"Andromeda?" Harry turned to the caught off guard girl. 'Are you aware of any such class being taught?" Harry asked with a warm smile.

"No-no my lord. To my knowledge no such class exists." She replied blushing at the attention.

"Lord Potter, you and the Lady Potter are school governors are you not?" Harry asked knowing that indeed they were, having been told by Dorea.

"We are Lord Eveningshade. And to answer your question, no there is no such courses being taught at Hogwarts." He replied with a half smile.

"So how do these young witches and wizards learn about our world? Do we just bring them in and then leave them to their devices; hoping or perhaps not, that they learn anything about our culture?" Harry paused looking at each adult.

"We mock their culture without truly understanding it, and with the same breath we criticize them for not understanding our own. It's like demanding language fluency from a one year old. Without providing them a resource for learning about our culture and traditions, we can hardly condemn them for their ignorance." Harry's words seemed to have had an effect on some of the family or at the very least cause them to think on the problem.

"My dear lady, I would suggest that it is _our_ society which is to blame for our cultural demise, and not those re-discovering their magic." Harry posed.

Walburga's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Harry could tell she was trying to come up with an argument. "My lady, as an example; does the House of Black attend the solstices with the other great houses?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do!" She defended.

Harry nodded. "And at these festivals and gatherings are there many muggleborns or half-bloods for that matter?"

"We would leave immediately if there were. Such filth would only defile and make a mockery of our traditions!" She replied heatedly.

"And here in lays the problem dear lady, we ostracize them from our festivals, we exclude them from our government and we treat them as second-class citizens, if we consider them citizens at all. You cannot promote ignorance, exclusion and separation and expect them to know or honor our ways. Those rejoining our society must have complete access to our traditions and culture for them to re-assimilate into our world." Harry stated.

"My Lord, several times in referring to muggleborns, you have used descriptors such as re-entering or re-discovering, as if they had magic before."Cassiopeia Black queried.

"Indeed I did my lady. You see, there is no such thing as a muggleborn as it is defined by our ministry." Harry replied.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Cassiopeia asked confused.

"It is a fallacy, my lady; magic cannot simply just appear in a person. Magic is hereditary; to have magic you must be born to at least one parent who has magic, even if they cannot access it, such as a squib. Spontaneous birth of magical children to none magical parents simply does not happen." Harry explained.

"How can you be sure?" Cygnus asked, joining the conversation.

Pollux Black cleared his voice and heads turned toward him. "What Lord Eveningshade has stated…is true." He began. "However, it has not been made common knowledge."

"I don't believe it!" Walburga exclaimed. "They must be stealing our magic then!"

"That is quite impossible, daughter. One cannot steal magic. As part of my responsibilities with the Unspeakables, I would perform random lineage checks amongst the muggleborns. We used the opportunity of requiring vaccinations to draw blood from muggleborns during the mass outbreak of Dragon Pox in the thirties.

We performed lineage tests on every sample that we obtained. To our astonishment, every single sample came back as being related to a magical line. Because some of the lines we had discovered were from old families long thought extinct, it created a serious dilemma." He explained.

"A dilemma, how?" Callidora Longbottom asked.

"It was feared that if those "muggleborns" from Great Houses were allowed to take up their family names it would cause a shift in power within the Wizengamot." He replied.

"How many extinct Great House's could return?" Arcturus asked.

Pollux took a deep breath before speaking. "Twenty-four." Gasps were heard from all around the table.

"My gods!" Arcturus exclaimed.

"That is why it was decided by the highest levels within the government, that this information be hidden. If muggleborns were to gain those seats they could literally block any and all legislation that came before the body. And as fractured as the Wizengamot is right now, they could probably pass anything they wanted." Pollux informed the group.

"They would destroy our society! You must see now that we must stop this threat before they can seize power." Walburga shrieked. "We must align with the Purist and take control of the government before the mudbloods realize…"

"ENOUGH WALBURGA!" Arcturus demanded pounding the table with his fist.

"Did you not hear what Pollux stated?! There is no such thing as a mudblood or muggleborn! They are witches and wizards, some from Ancient and Noble Houses. I find myself agreeing with lord Eveningshade, if we can educate them at an early age and welcome them fully into our society, perhaps all the prejudices and the hate and misunderstandings could be a thing of the past."

"But surely Lord Voldemort has the right of it. Why give these muggle-raised the chance to pollute our society with foreign muggle ideas? He would bring us back to a golden age of Pure-blood prosperity and dominance." Walburga replied.

Harry laughed harshly at Walburga's comments. "What is it that you find amusing my lord?" She asked.

"That you have bought in to the lies and platitudes of Tom Marvolo Riddle, my lady." Harry replied.

"I beg your pardon, who is this Tom Riddle you speak of?" Cassiopeia asked in confusion.

"He is the pretender who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is a halfblood, his mother a near squib and his father a muggle." Harry answered.

"Lies! You speak lies!" Walburga hissed. "Tom Riddle was at Hogwarts during my time, he is not Lord Voldemort."

"That is where you are wrong Lady Black." Harry took out his wand and then looked at Arcturus. "With your permission sir." Harry asked receiving a curious nod from Arcturus. Harry wrote the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air in the same manner that the shade of a sixteen year old Riddle had done in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Riddle made an anagram of his name, a name he believed would one day cause fear in our world." With a swish of his wand the letters rearranged themselves to spell out 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"A nice parlor trick, my lord, but that proves nothing." Walburga replied. "Only a very few have even seen his face…" Walburga began before being cut off.

"Oh I have seen his face." Harry replied darkly. "And I know his true aims, and it is not to bring back a so called "Golden Age." He means to subject all magicals to his will to rule as an emperor. He demands absolute loyalty, but offers none in return. He kills indiscriminately, not just muggles, but muggleborns, half-blood's and yes even purebloods that will not bend a knee to him.

He is a monster of the worst sort, and he will not save the wizarding world but bring it to its knees and subjugate it. That is the man you so highly esteem, my lady. I give my oath that all I have said is true. And I make this oath, that I will fight against and destroy any witch or wizard who tries to subjugate our world be they light or dark, so mote it be." A brilliant white flash flared around Harry as magic accepted his oath.

The dining hall was silent for several long minutes as those gathered tried to digest what they had just heard. Arcturus rose to his feet and all eyes turned to him. He looked at every family member and lingered a few seconds longer on Walburga who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I make this command of my house. From this day forward we will sever all connection to the Purist Movement and cut all ties to Voldemort and those that follow him. Furthermore, I believe it is time for House Black to officially move to the center and we begin to cultivate new alliances with the neutral and gray houses.

In addition I propose that we begin to explore the muggleborn issue, in particular those who have returned to our world and have legal claim to a Great House that sits vacant in the Wizengamot. If we can form alliances with these returned houses it could be a boon to our objectives." Arcturus stated authoritatively.

"Be realistic father." Orion spoke. "Say this is all true, you will still have a large segment of our society who will not care. They will see them as muggle raised and there for not trustworthy to be involved with the running of our government. Even if we did begin to educate them, it will take an entire generation or more before the old prejudices fade if they ever do." He replied flippantly.

"You don't see it, do you Orion?" Arcturus shook his head.

"You see only the here and now, and not what lay ahead. Open your eyes son. Think! Along with the neutral and the gray families, we could add an entire new block to our cause. No longer would we have merely a third of the Wizengamot but add twenty-four more houses and we now have a substantial majority. Even if the light and dark houses united, they would still fall short of majority." Arcturus explained.

"Are you seriously suggesting we tell the muggleborns of their true ancestry?" Walburga asked askance.

"And why not!" Dorea exclaimed. "Who are you to deny someone their heritage, you who place so much fervor in blood status and lineage?! If they have magical ancestry as old as any, how much more incentive is there to get them to research their forefathers and perhaps look at our culture and heritage through more open eyes." She stated accusatorily.

"I agree with Arcturus, welcome them with open arms back into our society and show them their lineage, I believe it can only strength our world." Dorea finished. Walburga folded her arms against her chest petulantly but said nothing more.

"I must warn you Arcturus." Pollux began. "That, if this were to come out, it would meet with serious resistance. If you do this it must be done gradually and perhaps even clandestinely. A sudden boom of muggleborns getting inheritance tests to prove magical lineage, would definitely alarm the traditionalist not to mention the furor amongst those of the Purist party, who's whole platform is that muggleborns are not true witches or wizards."

"Then we don't go through the Inheritance Department at the Ministry. We use Gringotts, they are not required to forward any information on who requests the testing, and the results cannot be refuted by the Ministry, the Goblins form of inheritance testing is far more advanced than our own." Dorea added.

"It's settled then, we will sit down and formulate a strategy to quietly bring the muggleborns into their inheritance. Pollux, would you be able to acquire the list of muggleborns who have ties to the extinct Great Houses?" Arcturus asked.

"I believe so; I have many contacts still in that department." Pollux informed his brother.

"Excellent, we'll discuss this more later. I know that this may seem superfluous now, Lord Eveningshade, especially after the oath my son gave you as Lord Black. But, House Black will stand with you against any who would seek to subjugate our world, and would be honored to be counted as ally and friend to House Eveningshade." Arcturus offered respectfully.

Harry stood once more from his chair and addressed his host. "Lord Black, I would be honored to call you ally and friend, but more than that, I hope we can also call each other family. My lovely wife being a Black has tied our two families together. And like you, I believe family to be the most important possession that one can have.

It is my hope that we can go forward and that transgression of the recent past…" Here Harry glanced at Orion who tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "…be forgiven and we begin a new page in the history of our two families." Harry addressed his host and all those present.

Arcturus raised his glass to Harry. "To new beginnings, my Lord." The rest of the family stood and raised their glasses.

"To new beginnings!" They all chorused.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Short chapter I know, but it felt like a good place to stop. My next chapter will most likely break 10k words, as I have a lot planned for it. So what did you think about Harry meeting the Black Family? Let me know your thoughts. Was I too easy on Orion? More Black family interaction to come and Lily begins to have magical growing pains. Have a great weekend!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Didn't quite make two thousand reviews with the last chapter, but the story did hit over two thousands favorites! A lot of great reviews keep them coming! There is a little bit of everything in this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Now on to Chapter Twenty of Passageways!**_

Chapter 20

Lily busied herself in her room while her mother was downstairs in the kitchen preparing that nights dinner and her father was rummaging around in the attic. Ever since the car ride home Geoffrey Evans kept hearing that name echo in his mind…Eveningshade…Eveningshade…Eveningshade.

It would not leave him alone. Flashbacks to his youth assaulted his mind's eye. A whispered conversation between his father and grandfather at the hospital. 'What was it they were saying…something to do with that name? Why had they argued? Why had his dad forbid him to speak the name?

Was his great-grandfather a traitor to the Crown, is that why the name was forbidden to speak aloud? Perhaps a murderer? Were the Eveningshades' pirates? Though he could not recall the name showing up in any history book he had read, still it was a possibility. The name evoked so many questions; this curiosity about the connection to his family name had not been this strong since he was a child. And so he found himself in the dust layered and cobwebbed filled attic, looking for an old family heirloom.

Geoff continued his search for the object that could possibly shed some light on the issue, a relic he had not thought of since Lily was a child, a small rosewood box that his grandfather had given his father and had then come to him upon his own father's passing. Fifteen minutes later and a lot of stirred up dust had resulted in finding the object of his search.

It was about fifteen inches long and about three inches wide, and about two and a half inches deep, made of delicately carved and stained rosewood. At the center of the box was a pure black phoenix with spread wings and large fanned tail feathers. It was centered in the middle of a blood red circular field.

He took hold of the box and tried to open the lid. It would not budge. He adjusted his grip and tried again but without success. He turned the box over and over in his hands trying to find a way to open it. There had to be a way, he could see the small hinges, but no matter what he tried it would not open.

At length, he decided that later he would take it to the garage, maybe after dinner. There he would try and remove the hinges with his drill, if he was careful enough he would not damage the surrounding wood. He wasn't sure where this obsession was coming from, but the thought would not leave him since the car ride home.

"Geoff, love! Dinner is ready!" He heard his wife call to him from the bottom of the extendable ladder that extended down from the attic hatch to the floor below.

"Be right there!" Geoff Evans replied, shoving the long thin box into his back pocket. He descended the ladder and washed up a bit before heading downstairs. Walking through the family room, he placed the Rosewood box on the mantle of the fireplace and then entered the small dining room where his wife and youngest daughter had already taken their seats at the table.

On the table was a platter of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and coleslaw, and buttermilk biscuits. Geoff chuckled quietly. His wife Rose had become obsessed with Kentucky Fried Chicken since it came to the UK in the mid-sixties, though she never quite got the chicken recipe right it was still rather tasty.

"Oh shut it you!" Rose Evans mock glared at her husband knowing what he was chuckling about.

"I think I almost got the seasonings right, a few more herbs and spices and I'll have it. Just you wait!" She sniffed superiorly. Geoff lost it and began to laugh out loud, quickly followed by Lily who had been watching the interplay.

The rest of dinner passed by quickly with playful comments and chuckles here and there, the mood was light and homey. Something that Lily had missed, though she had barely been at school for about a month.

"So tell me sweetheart, how are things at the magical school of yours?" Rose Evans asked her daughter, as she brought in a platter of treacle tart, lily's favorite.

"It's wonderful mum! I've already learned quite a few spells, and potions class is the best. My professor says I'm a natural!" Lily beamed.

"That's wonderful dear. How about friends? Have you made many?" She asked.

Lily's countenance fell just for a split second but it was enough for the experienced mother of two to catch. "I have made one really good friend." Lily replied.

"Oh?" her mother asked warmly.

"Yes, her name is Narcissa." Lily told her mother.

"Narcissa?" Her father asked. "Now there is a name you don't hear every day." Geoff Evans chuckled.

Lily glared at her father. "She is very sweet and my best friend." Lily defended. "And her sisters are great too. Andromeda is a third year, and Bellatrix is a fifth year. In fact Bellatrix and Andromeda have taught me some very helpful jinxes to keep people from…"

"From what dear?" Rose asked worriedly, from the look on her daughter's face it wasn't something good.

"Well…there are a few bullies that don't like that I'm a muggleborn." She offered demurely.

"A muggleborn?" Her father asked.

"A witch or wizard born to non-magical parents." She sighed, but then hurriedly added. "But that's no longer the case with me!"

"So other students are bullying you?" Her mother stated fiercely, not catching the second part of her daughters response.

"Yes, but…"

"Have you gone to a professor?!" Rose asked.

"Well…I…"

"You haven't, have you?! Lily Evans, you need to tell someone at that school what is going on or we will!" Rose stated pointing to herself and her husband.

"I can take care of myself mother!" Lily fired back. "And besides I can defend myself quite well, thank you! And Bellatrix would hex anyone into oblivion if they dared try anything to hurt me!"

"Sweety…" Her father said tenderly. "We are just worried about you. You are so far away from us, and it's hard for a parent to think of their child being all alone and picked on."

"But I'm not alone. I have Narcissa and Andromeda…a-and Bellatrix and now Harry." Lily replied a bit more evenly, her father's soft voice calming her down.

"Harry? Who is this Harry?" Her mother asked.

Lily smiled and twirled the ring around her finger that was hidden from view, her hands in her lap. "I-I'm actually glad you brought that up." Lily replied looking a little apprehensively at her father.

"Dad, I…I learned something today. A-about myself…about our family really!" Lily began hesitantly.

"Oh?" her father asked and motioned for her to continue.

"Y-you see, I'm, well that is…we are…" Lily sighed in frustration at her own lack of knowing how to start this conversation.

"Just spit it out Lils." Geoff told her with a warm smile.

"Dad, I know that you have never spoken about our family history except in very vague generalities, and I was too young when Grandpa Evans died to know or care about that sort of thing. But today I learned something about our family, about the…Eveningshades." Lily managed to say finally.

"Eveningshade?" Rose asked in confusion. "You mean the Evans, don't you dear?"

"No, I mean the Eveningshades; Great grandfather changed it to Evans. Didn't he father?" lily asked looking to her father for confirmation.

"Y-yes, I believe he did." Geoff Evans stated softly, as a clearer memory of the conversation that he had overheard between his father and his grandfather in the hospital came to him. Geoff stood as the scene from the hospital came into focus. He paced a bit before speaking again.

"Y-your grandfather was told by your great-grandfather that the true name of our family was Eveningshade and that he hoped that one day our birthright would be restored. Your grandfather had angrily replied to him, that what was lost should stay lost and that he didn't want his family to be associated with such unnaturalness ever again. I didn't know really what he meant by those words. What did they mean Lily, do you know?" Her father asked questioningly.

"I believe I do dad. I believe great-grandfather at one time was a…a wizard, a magical like me. Or at least a squib." Lily proclaimed softly.

'What is a squib dear?" Rose asked her daughter.

"A child born to magical parents but is not magical himself or cannot access his magic for some reason. Lily explained.

"Not, that I don't believe you, love. But how can you be sure that he was a wizard. I never have heard of anyone else in the family having magic." Geoff replied skeptically but was willing to hear his daughter out.

"Because…because I met an Eveningshade, father. He told me of my…of our heritage." Lily replied nervously.

"Just because you met someone, with the same last name as our ancestors, doesn't mean that we our descended from the same line." He replied sympathetically.

Lily sighed heavily. "Dad, there are means by which the head of a magical house can detect a person of his bloodline."

"And this Eveningshade you met, he is the head of his house?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Eveningshade, and he is dad." She replied.

"I don't know sweetheart. How do you know if this guy isn't just telling you what you want to hear?" He offered.

Lily looked down at the table trying to think of a way to explain to her father how she knew it was the truth. "Dad, when he touched me…"

"HE WHAT?!" Geoff Evans started with a raised voice.

"Not inappropriately father! He took my hand! Sheesh!" Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. Her mother chuckled at her husband's embarrassed look.

"As I was saying, when he took my hand, my magic flared and seemed to almost sing. It-it was recognizing him and I felt his magic recognize me in return. There was this intense feeling of familiarity it-it was intense!" She told her parents.

Geoff sat back in his chair and slowly shook his head; he placed his hands on the table and looked at his little flower. Lily could see the doubt in her father's eyes. She reached out and placed her small hands on top of his larger ones in a comforting gesture.

It was then that he saw it. Her father leapt to his feat, his chair falling over backwards to the floor. He held up Lily's right hand and stared unblinkingly at the small ring on her ring finger. He immediately recognized the symbol that was on it.

Geoff Evans swallowed hard and then looked into his daughter's green eyes, the same eyes that he bore. "Sweetheart, where did you get this ring?" He asked softly.

"It was created for me by Lord Eveningshade." She didn't mention how and from what it was created, she didn't think her father would take it well if he knew it was created from her blood and the blood of Harry and Bellatrix.

"Wait here for a moment." Her father said mysteriously and then left the dining room. A few moments later he had returned with a beautiful thin box. He turned it around and held it with both hands so the seal was pointing away from him. "This belonged to your great grandfather and was given to my dad and then to me."

Lily looked at her father confused at first but her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the same crest on the box as was on her ring. "The Eveningshade crest." She whispered.

"May I?" She asked holding her hand out for the box. Her father nodded and placed the box into her hand. The small box suddenly began to glow a rich golden color at her touch. Slowly the lid began to open revealing its contents. A wand.

It was ten and a half inches long with what appeared to be two distinct colors of wood fused together spiraling each other seamlessly. One half was a dark ebony color and the other a bright ivory. It was in Lily's opinion a most beautiful piece of craftsmanship. She reached for the wand with her right hand and it literally jumped into her awaiting palm.

A surge of powerful magic went through Lily as the wand chose her. Her parents involuntarily stepped away from their daughter as she was enveloped by a bright light that filled the room. Rose Evans gasped as she witnessed her daughter's green eyes begin to glow dramatically. As the light around Lily faded and her eyes took on their normal hue, she staggered breathlessly and only the presence of the table behind her kept her from falling over.

"Whoa!" Lily breathed heavily as she leaned against the table. "I guess that answers the question of whether or not we come from magicals!" lily grinned and then promptly fainted.

oooOOOooo

No sooner had Harry and Bella returned to their room after dinner than Bella had jumped into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around her husband. She kissed him passionately before pulling back with the largest grin on her face.

"Sweet Morgana, you were brilliant Harry!" She squealed excitedly.

Harry couldn't help but smile in return at her enthusiasm. "Yeah? You think so?"

"Harry, you got grandfather to side with you! That is huge! With his vocal support the rest of the family will not dare to challenge you! Even Uncle Orion won't publically take sides against you now."

"I noticed you were pretty silent during dinner." Harry stated with an arched eyebrow.

"I was being the dutiful wife." Bella said in her most aristocratic voice, before smiling. "It was your time to show strength, love. You needed to do that on your own in order to prove to the rest of the family that you are a leader, the Head of House Eveningshade, and a force to be reckoned with."

"I see." Harry replied, flopping back on the bed, exhausted from the mental exertion at dinner.

Bella lay next to him, cuddling into his side with her head on his shoulder. "This first meeting, Harry, was all about politics. The family would politely listen to you, then challenge your positions and then judge you worthy or not of their allegiance. They respect only strength my love." She softly spoke.

"Soo, dinner was a test then?" She nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" Harry asked in a serious but nonthreatening tone.

Bella sighed and tightened her arms around his waist. "I didn't want you to over think things and become too concerned with how they would react or try and pander to them. I wanted you to be yourself and speak from your own convictions, and show them the strength of those convictions. I wanted them to see what I see, a strong and passionate man, a man who will take a stand, and save our world despite itself."

"So is the testing over with then?" Bella took another long breath and let it out briskly.

Bella shook her head. "No, my love. It's just begun. The strategizing will now start, but I believe most of the family will follow grandfather's counsel without question, but Uncle Orion and perhaps Aunt Walburga will not be easily swayed. I wish we would have thought to bring Aunt Walburga's portrait with us." Bella sighed.

"That wouldn't have been wise, since we're trying to keep secret that I'm from the future." Harry smirked playfully earning him a swat on his chest.

"Well, we should be fine without it, I don't think they will defy grandfather, they may be a source of constant contention and testing your limits though. The other problem may be great-aunt Cassiopeia." Bella replied.

"She seemed to be anti-Voldemort though." Harry looked at her confused.

"I'm sure she is, but she is also anti-Dumbledore. She is a true neutral; she will be hard to convince that the family should get involved with the coming conflict. She won't want to risk the family unnecessarily. "Bella shook her head.

"She and Aunt Dorea are the keys to the neutrals though. We know Aunt Dorea will aid us; fortunately she is well thought of and respected and has many, many connections with neutral families from great and minor houses. But if we can get Aunt Cassie to see our side of things, we could really pull in the neutral families, especially those on the fringe." Bella explained.

"The fringe?" Harry asked.

"Kind of hard to explain, you see there are still certain families that follow the old ways." Bella began.

"I thought the Blacks followed the old ways?" Harry asked propping himself up on his elbows to better look at his wife.

"Well, there are the old ways and then there are the _**OLD **_ways, in fact these families are actually probably more in line with the Eveningshades than the Blacks." Bella explained.

"How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well for starters they practice the blood arts and ritual magics like the Eveningshades. You see Blood Magic has been outlawed for centuries now, but these families never gave up the practice. Though the Ministry has outlawed it they are too afraid to truly enforce it, because Blood Magic is essential in long term curses, and no one from the Ministry wants to get cursed by these families.

Now, Ritual Magic, is almost a lost art as well as only those who have the gift of enchantment can properly use them. This gift runs in the Black Family, I have it!" She said proudly.

"Aunt Cassie has it and I think Aunt Dorea does as well, but it is weak in her. She can only perform minor rituals. The fidelius charm is an example of a powerful enchantment, which is why only a few people can do it." She said.

"Dumbledore supposedly cast the Fidelius charm on my parent's home." Harry replied tersely.

Bella caressed his face to calm him down. "Yeah, I heard he was an enchanter, though I don't know how powerful." She replied.

"So they are fringe because they practice old magic?" Harry asked to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Yeah, that and many still follow and worship the old pagan gods." She said.

"The pagan gods?"

"Yeah, like the Morrigan, or Hecate, or even Hern. There is quite the mix of Celtic and Roman gods that are still worshiped and their rituals practiced. Most of the modern houses and the Ministry consider them to be barbaric practices, but because of the ancient status of their houses they can't be kicked out of the Wizengamot for it. But it has been decades and decades since most have even attended a Wizengamot session." Bella explained.

"So your Aunt Cassie knows these fringe families then?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Aunt Cassie is a follower of Brigid and the Morrigan. In her youth she was actually a high priestess of the Morrigan." Bella told him.

"Wow, what kind of family did I marry in to?" Harry teased.

"The best mister!" Bella replied and dove on top of Harry, starting a tickle war between the two teens. Bella managed to get on top of Harry, and straddled his chest while pinning his arms above his head. Her long dark hair fell forward and draped both of their faces almost blocking out the fire light that was softly illuminating the room.

Their eyes locked on the other's as their breathing slowed from the intense wrestling around on the bed. Bella leaned down turning her head slightly, Harry mirrored her actions and soon their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. She slid her lips slowly over his and seductively began to trace the contours of his mouth with her tongue.

Her mouth hungrily moved over his and gently asked for entrance; he offered no hesitation as he parted his lips and their tongues met and then began their own wrestling match for dominance. She slid her body down the length of his, she grinned saucily as she felt his excitement against her body. Slowly she ground her hips into his causing him to moan loudly at her teasing.

Her gyrations on top of him went on for several minutes and were getting too much for Harry; he was nearly ready to explode at any second. Suddenly, Bella jumped off of him giggling. "That was nice…I think I'll just go take a shower and get ready for bed now." She stretched and yawned exaggeratedly and gave him a smirk as she walked toward the bathroom door swinging her hips.

"Oh you evil little minx!" Harry shouted and jumped off the bed and dashed toward her. Bella squealed and laughed uproariously as she dashed into the bathroom quickly followed by a hot and bothered Harry.

oooOOOooo

Lily awoke the next morning feeling a bit out of sorts, she couldn't remember coming to bed, in fact the last thing she remembered was reaching for the wand in the Rosewood box…her great grandfather's wand!

She sat up quickly realizing she was in her room and immediately looked for the wand. She then saw it across her room sitting in the open box it came in on her dresser. She stood from her bed and without thinking raised her hand, meaning just to walk toward the wand and pick it up, but to her surprise the wand rose from the box and floated to her outstretched hand.

"Wicked!" She said slowly. She felt the wand literally hum in her hand. She felt connected to it, truly connected, not like her other wand which felt fine but this was entirely on a different level. She knew that this wand was meant for her…a perfect match.

Something else was different as well, as she took stock of herself. She could feel her magic flowing more freely through her than it ever had, as if something had been dormant…sleeping, and was now awakened within her. She wanted terribly to perform a spell to test herself, but she knew it was forbidden to use magic outside of school, so unfortunately she would have to wait.

Wondering if this had something to do with the Eveningshade magic, she pulled from her school bag an Eveningshade history book, which Harry had loaned her. It was the history of Marius Eveningshade, and the war of 1648. Harry had mentioned that she could glean quite a bit of information on the family by reading this journal. The story it told had Lily captivated.

_England was in its second muggle civil war, but the magical houses never squandered an opportunity to cause their own mayhem under the guise of collateral damage from the muggles. In that year House MacTavish decided to test their mettle against House Eveningshade. Their goal was to take the lands and chattel that the wealthy house had and make it their own._

_The MacTavish first struck a small village of Eveningshade kinsmen while they slept in their beds. Every adult wizard and every adult witch who fought back were butchered and their heads put on pikes lining the road through the village. Sixty-five men and woman were killed, while nearly seventy women and children were taken as spoils of war._

_Bolstered by their complete victory over the village they moved to the next village where other Eveningshade kinsmen lived and wreaked the same devastation on it. Attacking under the cover of night, they would kill, rape and burn homes down with the families trapped inside. They made a terrible mistake this time and left a few people alive to warn their liege of what had happened and who was doing it._

_Further emboldened by their success House MacTavish launched an assault on Castle Eveningshade in Yetholm. With two hundred wizards, and five battle mages they felt confident that they could take the castle and claim the Eveningshade wealth. However Lord Marius had been warned by those villagers who had escaped the slaughter and was ready for the attacking force. _

_The MacTavish army of wizards and mages confidently entered the grounds surrounding Eveningshade Castle. Lord MacTavish in his hubris called out to the lord of the castle and challenged him to come out and meet his army on the field of battle instead of cowering within his castle walls._

Lily read on in horror and fascination as a piece of her family history was literally unfolding before her eyes as she read the words on the pages of this ancient book. A mental image formed, it was like watching the tele, and she could see what was happening as if she was there. She briefly wondered what spell was used to create this piece of extraordinary magic. She turned back to the book and began to read again and was pulled back into the events.

_The large castle doors slowly creaked opened. A thick and cold mist poured from the doors and on to the grounds. There was something or someone stirring just behind the large doors, silhouetted just out of focus. Soon the silhouette began to move forward, it was a solitary man. No…wait, it was more than one._

_Out they came in a straight line until the first man stopped and five silhouettes broke to the left and five more to the right. They formed a skirmish line, each silhouette about six feet from the other. As the images began to sharpen, eleven men in hooded black dragon leather battle robes stood silently and motionless in front of the two hundred plus force just a hundred yards in front of them._

Lily gasped and sat up straighter as she saw eleven men defiantly face down the army of Lord MacTavish. Her heart was pounding wildly; the scene was awe inspiring in its apparent hopelessness. How could eleven wizards hope to defeat this force were they were outnumbered nearly twenty to one? She grabbed her pillow and held it tightly to her chest as she continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"_Is this all the men you could scrape together?!" Lord MacTavish mockingly laughed and many from his company laughed as well. But not a sound did the eleven wizards make, but silently stood their ground._

"_I have you outnumbered, surrender now and I will spare your women, but I'm afraid your men will receive no such quarter." MacTavish chuckled. _

_Again the men remained silent and unmoving. Unease fell upon MacTavish's men, as they looked upon the eleven who had not moved an inch since they arrived, nor had they spoken nary a word. It was unsettling._

_Eleven heads began to look up at the opposing force; gasps were heard up and down the MacTavish lines as eleven pairs of eerie glowing green eyes stared back at them. With unnatural speed eleven wands snapped into eleven hands and were held loosely to the side of each man._

_The temperature suddenly dropped twenty degrees as the mist rose up from the ground and surrounded the two opposing forces in a shroud of bone chilling murky haze. It made the glowing green eyes of the Eveningshades seem much more ominous._

Lily squeaked unintentionally, and began to chew desperately at her fingernailsas the tension rose to incredible heights. She knew that she was not part of what was happening but her emotions were off the charts, she felt fearful and anxious as the scene was about to climax.

_Lord MacTavish became visibly nervous, an affliction that quickly spread to his men. Someone screamed a blood curdling intonation, whether it was a scream of fear or a battle cry, it did not matter, but it did result in the first spell being cast from the MacTavish lines._

_The spell cast in panic or haste went well above the heads of the eleven, but it was all the incentive they needed to retaliate. Their wands were a blur of such speed that it was impossible to see the movements required for each spell._

_With deadly precision twenty men lie dead before the MacTavish army could even return fire. They moved with the speed and agility of vampires. The mist then lit up in a rainbow of colors as spells began to be fired fast and furiously._

_Three Eveningshades ran head long into the MacTavish lines cutting wizards down and leaving a trial of dismembered limbs and entrails as they passed through. The three came face to face with the five battle mages who were at the rear of the force._

_With their long staffs they let loose a hail storm of powerful blasting spells that caught one of the Eveningshades flat in the chest splattering small pieces of him across the field. The remaining two Eveningshades cast their eyes on the five mages who were now bearing down on them. The mages smirked as the two black cloaked wizards stood still._

_The mages twirled their staffs ripping hundreds of blades of grass from the ground and caused them to hover in the air in front of them. With another wave of their staffs the blades of grass became sharpened blades of steel. Still the two Eveningshade did not flee. They walked slowly with purpose toward the five mages._

_With looks of smugness the mages banished the hundreds of miniature razor blades at the two men. Their looks of smugness suddenly fell and became looks of surprise, and then horror as the razors passed right through the cloaked men as if they were not even there. The blades continued to travel and struck several of the MacTavish men. _

_Two dozen men fell screaming from the dozens of punctures and cuts from the transfigured blades of grass, five fell dead from the attack gone wrong. The next thing the mages saw were the wands the two Eveningshade men were carrying, elongating into double edged swords. _

_Again with inhuman speed the Eveningshades fell upon the five mages and liberated their heads from their shoulders and further bathed the ground in their enemies' blood. Screams of mercy began to echo as wizards fell to the drenched earth. The smell of blood and gore flooded the battlefield and hung heavy in the air._

Lily fought with everything she had not to wretch at what she was seeing. She was already in tears as she witnessed the horror of what a wizard can do to a wizard. She was also stunned at the magic that her ancestors were using and wondered briefly if she would learn how to wield this kind of magic as well.

_Whips of fire, and ribbon cutters, cut down men left and right. The Eveningshades moved like ghosts seaming to become wisps of smoke one second and then solid the next. The MacTavish had never seen anything like it, their fear of this unknown type of magic turned into desperation for survival. That desperation turned into an inability to focus on their own spell work and soon they became nothing more than easy prey for these demonic Eveningshades._

_The battle soon became one sided as the Eveningshades laid low any wizard they confronted. Soon the battle was over. They had lost three of their own, and left no enemy alive except for one. Lord MacTavish. He had managed to apparate away before he was taken, but in his haste to flee after watching his invincible army being decimated, he lacked the concentration required for apparition, resulting in his right leg being completely severed from splinching. _

_The leader of the Eveningshades stepped forward and lowered his hood, and looked to those with him. "Gather the others."_

Lily watched as twenty Eveningshades appeared at what could only be called a hill fortress. It sat on a large knoll, surrounded by two sets of earthen and wooded battlements that provided two layers of defense against an invading army. Lily wondered how the Eveningshade were going to get past this.

_The ground began to shake but her ancestors paid it no mind, a loud roar was then heard as something was crashing through the surrounding forest. Soon a large Hibernian dragon came into the open, it was being led by one solitary man who was walking along side of it and seeming to talk to it._

Lily wondered if this was another demonstration of Eveningshade magic,the ability to talk to and control dragons. It would be an amazing ability to have, dragons were known to be magic resistant so was there some other means by which her ancestors controlled them?

_The dragon was led to the first fifteen foot high battle works and with a large intake of breath, belched out an impressive stream of fire that immediately set the fence ablaze, green and purple blasts of light indicated that whatever spells or wards that had been on the battle work was now destroyed by the dragon fire._

_Witches and wizards from the castle began to shoot spells at the dragon from the cover of the stone walls, but most spells fell short of reaching the dragon, the few that did reach it, bounced off harmlessly._

_The second battle work was then set a blaze by the dragon with the same results as the first. Smoke and cinder permeated the air and seemed to be pushed magically toward the castle, obscuring the view of the attackers from those in the castle. The roar of the dragon echoed through the dark night wanting to attack the castle but his handler spoke to it and calmed it down._

Lily watched as the Eveningshades walked through the flames and smoke like demons walking out of the depths of hell, their green eyes aglow with power and determination. They strode slowly forward to the castle, a line of walking death bringers. Spells from those within the stone walls were raining down on them but few came close to striking them and those spells that did come close were batted away like a pesky fly.

_Twenty men came to a stop at the stone wall of the castle, dozens of eyes roamed over the walls searching for something. One by one the eyes stopped on a certain point on the wall and then each took on a look of supreme concentration and then one by one they stepped through the walls._

Lily gasped as she watched in amazement as the Eveningshades walked through solid stone! 'How did they do that?!' She wondered gob smacked. The next thing she saw was the complete annihilation of every adult witch and wizard within the walls, they had found Lord Hamish MacTavish and made him watch as his family and his house was made extinct.

According to the record within a time period of two weeks, every MacTavish was sought out and killed, except for the children who were all taken and bound to House Eveningshade or its allies, upon reaching their majority they were made to take oaths of loyalty.

Lily closed the book and sat back against the headboard of her bed. She sat there silently and tried to process what she had seen. Even with her limited exposure to the magical world, she knew that the power and magic the Eveningshades demonstrated was beyond what the average witch or wizard could do, and it excited and frightened her.

oooOOOooo

The next day Harry and Bella joined the rest of the Black family for a light breakfast in the back garden, politics was set aside for the morning in lieu of lighter conversation. James and Sirius tried to put together a pickup game of Quidditch, Regulus was all for it but Andromeda and Narcissa were not interested in the least.

The boys finally convinced the girls to play a game of the wizarding world's version of tag. Only low powered stinging hexes were allowed. Regulus was given a training wand that only had three spells it could shoot. A stinging hex, a tickle charm, and a tripping spell. It was an every witch or wizard for themselves and the last one not hexed was the winner.

Harry smiled from the table where he sat with Bella, Charlus and Dorea Potter, his grandparents. Harry watched his father at play, he looked so carefree and full of mischief, and he wondered if his childhood would have been similar if his parents had lived. Would he have grown up with cousins and other family members around him?

The smile that he was wearing slowly morphed into a pensive and wistful look. He had missed out on so much. He did not have a childhood, none to speak of really, no friends to play with, the Dursleys' made sure of that. He had been manipulated and moved about like a pawn on a chess board. Harry's mood was quickly falling and becoming morose.

"Will you walk with me my lord?" His grandmother's voice shook him out of his sullen thoughts.

"Wha-what? Oh of course!" Harry replied hastily, forcing a smile onto his face.

Bella looked at him and suddenly noticed the far off look of her husband. "Shall I come as well?" She asked.

"No need dear. I'd like to speak with Lord Eveningshade alone." She said for the benefit of the others.

"Offer a lady an arm my lord?" Dorea asked as she approached Harry.

"Of course." Harry replied extending his elbow. Dorea Potter slipped her hand through her grandson's offered arm. They set off toward the large pond to the east of the patio.

"Knut for your thoughts dear." Dorea stated with a warm smile. "You seem to be in deep thought about something. Something, that is troubling you?"

Before Harry could ask a stunned 'how did you know?' She answered his unasked question.

"James often gets that same look on his face with there is something troubling him." She said patting his arm as they strolled the grounds.

Harry sighed deeply as they walked. "I was just wondering…wondering what my life might have been like if…"

"If things had turned out differently?" She finished for him. Harry nodded glancing over at his father sneaking up on an unsuspecting Narcissa.

"Harry…I won't pretend to know the answer to that question, and I will not patronize your intelligence by stating that your life would have been a bed of roses. The truth is, is that we will soon be at war and there are no guarantees how any of our lives will turn out. As a mother and a grandmother…" Dorea squeezed Harry's arm affectionately.

"…I would do and will do whatever it takes to protect my family. You being here, has given us an advanced warning of things to come, an opportunity Harry, an opportunity to change our fates. You may never have the childhood you dreamed of, my dear boy. But perhaps this new future you intend to bring will be brighter for all of us.

I know that there is a certain young woman who is watching us closely back there, who is hoping for a long and happy life with you. Harry, now is the time to live for the future, not to dwell on ghosts and dreams of the past. Love your bride, protect yours and her future and the future of your own family you will have with her one day."

Harry looked back at the table where Bella was watching him with worry, but with obvious love in her eyes. 'It was time'. He sighed. Time to let go of foolish childhood dreams of a home and family he could not have and instead fight for the one which was now right in front of him. Harry's posture straightened and gone was the wistful looks of a moping teen, and in its place a resolute look of determination from a young man on a mission.

"Good, good!" Dorea praised looking at the set face of her grandson. "We are your family now, Harry. And though the dynamic is not quite would it should have been, it is close enough." Dorea squeezed his arm again and then led him back to the table.

A triumphant Andromeda walked imperiously toward the breakfast tables, with a treasonous looking James and Sirius plotting revenge as they rubbed their inflamed backsides behind her. Regulus and Narcissa were both sporting multicolored hair, and were grumbling and looking menacingly at James and Sirius as well.

The adults chuckled at the children's antics, before ordering them back inside the manor to get cleaned up for the day. Harry sat back down next to Bella when two barely audible pops caught the adult's attention. Two house elves had suddenly appeared. One looked very familiar as it walked to Orion. Kreacher.

"My Lord Black this urgent message arrived at Grimauld place for you." The old elf stated with a bow. Harry noticed the elf looking a lot healthier than when he first discovered him at the old Black house.

At the same time another elf approached Charlus Potter. "Master Potters sirs, an important message for you arrived at Potter Manor." The much younger elf bowed.

"Thank you Jasper." Charlus told the elf. It bowed and then was gone.

"What is it dear?" Dorea asked her husband.

Charlus sighed. "Dumbeldore has called an emergency session of the Wizengamot."

Dorea rolled her eyes. "Does the fool say why?" She asked.

"No, just that it begins at one this afternoon." He replied. "Orion, you got the same?"

"I did. I'm guessing we will be discussing what occurred in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley." The head of House Black suggested.

"I believe you are right." The two men looked at Harry, who remained stoic at their gazes.

"I need not remind you Orion, where our house stands in regards to Lord Eveningshade." Arcturus glared at his son.

"I am well aware, father." Orion replied.

Arcturus nodded. "I believe I will join you at this meeting, nonetheless." Orion bowed in acquiescence.

"My lord, I would be interested in attending as well." Harry mentioned to Arcturus.

"My lord, please, we are family now, call me Arcturus."

"Thank you, Arcturus, and its Harry…to all of you." Harry stated looking to all the adults.

"Harry, it may not be in your best interest to go, if you are indeed the topic of conversation." Arcturus offered.

"The ministry doesn't know who I am sir, and if I were to come as your guest or Lord Potter's, I don't imagine anyone questioning you about my presence." Harry said.

"You're welcome to sit with me Harry, and it is Charlus." Charlus told him with a nod.

"Thank you Charlus, I would be honored." Harry replied.

"Harry, I don't know about this." Bella stated worriedly. "But if you're set on going, I'm going with you!" Bella stated firmly, daring him to say otherwise. Harry blinked owlishly at his wife.

"Get use to it Harry." Charlus patted him on the shoulder. "Black women are incredibly stubborn when they set their minds to something." Charlus chuckled until he saw his own wife glaring at him and every other Black woman in attendance.

"Um, did I also forget to mention that their incredible intelligence is only matched by their amazing beauty?!" Charlus stated clearing his throat nervously. Dorea smirked at her husband and gave him a peck on the cheek while patting his other cheek with her hand.

"That'll do husband, that'll do." She grinned.

"Well, now that that is settled." Arcturus smirked. "I suggest we get ready for the meeting. We'll leave within the hour."

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: What did you think?! There was a lot of information for Lily and her dad, some more Black family interaction. And what will be discussed in the emergency session of the Wizengamot?! Plus a little more Bella and harry one on one time. Please leave a comment or a review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay! The laptop I use had an unfortunate accident where the screen cracked. But I'm up and running again. So to all those who have expressed worry let me reassure you that I will not abandon this story! Want to give a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed and who continue to follow my story. I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Passageways!**_

Chapter 21

From Black Hills manor, Dorea and Charlus Potter, and all the adult Black family members, flooed to their respective private offices at the Ministry of Magic. Being senior members of the Wizengamot had its perks, because of their ancient and noble status they were allowed to have these private connections.

This was a boon to Harry and Bella who would not have to go through normal security checks to enter the Ministry of Magic, as guests of the senior members were given exceptions to the rule. Harry and Bella had accompanied Charlus and Dorea to the Potter office with their identities remaining a secret.

It was a surprisingly large office with a large rich mahogany desk, a small conference table that could seat about ten people, several comfortable looking leather chairs and a matching leather couch. Above the mantle of the fire place was the coat of arms for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, with several portraits of former heads along the walls.

A security brief was waiting for Charlus on his desk detailing the events of the Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade attacks. Every member of the Wizengamot was given this brief by the department of Magical Law Enforcement. As Arcturus and Charlus had believed; the topic of the emergency session would be these recent attacks.

The brief contained a list of those who were wounded or killed in the attacks, also an estimate of the collateral damage in Galleons, including cost of repairing damaged buildings, healer response along with emergency medical services provided by St. Mungo's. There were witness statements, photographs, as well as the most recent progress report into the investigation of the attacks, i.e. the names of perpetrators, those individuals or organizations involved.

Theories, suppositions, and allegations were not a part of the official report, but Charlus knew that these things would be raised on the floor of the Wizengamot and it would be an intense oral debate. Charlus wasted no time and quickly began sending flying memos to those that were part of the Potter voting bloc; he called for a quick meeting with his colleagues before the session began.

Orion under Arcturus' direction was doing much the same with those families he knew were loyal to the Blacks or at least were indebted someway to the Blacks by fair means or foul. Both patriarchs would counsel their colleagues not to be pressured into an immediate vote of any kind today, but require the Chief Warlock to allow the customary three days of review before calling for a vote on any kind for new legislation.

Charlus excused himself to meet with his delegation and prepare them for how they were going to respond as a bloc in council. He would return after the meeting before the session began and they would all make their way to the Potter box in the Wizengamot Council chamber.

Harry was interested in how the political dynamics of the Wizengamot and its members worked, and realized quickly that it took a savvy and shrewd person to figure out how the political game was played and won. His grandparents and his new in-laws both appeared to be very knowledgeable and experienced with the real way the government worked.

Bella seemed to be in her element absorbing everything around her with childlike enthusiasm, asking Dorea question after question. Dorea was extremely patient and was very willing to illuminate the two teens on the ins and outs of political life and also educating them on the pitfalls and the cutthroat atmosphere.

"Grandmother, how would I find out if the Eveningshades were ever members of the Wizengamot?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure but I believe that they were, but depending on their membership they may not be anymore." She replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, it depends, if they were a Founding member, a Hereditary member, or Common member, that is a purchased membership." She explained.

"I still don't understand, grandmother." He told her.

"A permanent member or what is commonly known as a **Founding** Member, Harry, is a House, who participated in the creation of the Ministry; they were the Lords of the era when the Ministry was first established and thus were given permanent member status in the Wizengamot, which is the ruling body of our government. Even if that family has become extinct, their seat still exists.

There are a total of fifty Founder seats but only twenty that are active. Thirty have gone extinct. Although according to Pollux, twenty-four of those extinct houses have resurfaced from the muggleborns. If they were to be reintegrated…well, that would indeed cause a stir." She chuckled mischievously.

"Now, a **Hereditary** member is a House which gained its Wizengamot position by being landowners or lords over a fiefdom, they were compelled to provide taxes for the Ministry, and wizards and witches to the government in times of war or civil unrest and in return they were given a representative seat in the government. As long as they did not lose their titles and lands, their seats would exist in perpetuity.

However, if they lost their titles or lands, either by conquest, forfeiture, sold, acts of gods, or from a vote of disenfranchisement from the Founding members, their seats would be then offered to another lord. There are only one hundred available hereditary seats. Of course with the collapse of the Feudal system, the requirements for the maintaining of the title of lord have been changed to allow titles to be passed down from father to son, without the need of being a lord over a fiefdom.

Also, if a House in this second group cannot produce a male heir, their seats will be either sold to another great house that had not been able to have a seat because of the number limit. However, a House's seat can be saved if they have a female member who is of the main line. She would have to acquire a consort bond with a man of equal status and produce a son that could take over her House's lordship. But failing to produce a male heir would result in that House permanently losing their seat." She explained.

"A consort bond?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in other words she would be the second wife to a lord of equal status to her own house. She would not carry her husband's name, nor is she or any children she would bare to him entitled to that house's titles, lands, or fortunes. Her son would become the new lord of her own family's house." She told him.

"Ug, I guess I asked!" Harry groaned. Dorea smiled sympathetically at her grandson.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes! The last group is the _Commons, _they are members who come from some of the newer families given House status. These houses have come to economic or social prominence through business or other means. They are allowed to purchase seats in the Wizengamot but again only one hundred seats are available to them. These seats are not hereditary and once that person is deceased or can no longer perform his duties that seat is then put up for sale, _**but**_, final approval of a new house getting those seats must come from the Founder membership." Dorea explained.

"So there are no elected seats?" Harry asked.

"No. Though there have been attempts at legislation from this third group to have elected seats. As you can imagine, the older families do not particularly embrace the idea. So, they have not been able to get enough votes for the measure to pass." She explained.

"If there are so few permanent members in the Wizengamot, why do the other two groups fear them? It seems to me that the other groups could pretty much do as they want? How will grandfather or Arcturus stop anything that comes to the floor?" Harry asked.

"Very good question, Harry. You see, there were safe guards put into the bylaws of the Wizengamot. Any proposed legislation must have a sponsor from a permanent member of the Wizengamot, or it will never see the light of day.

This little caveat is the catalyst for many of the factions we have today. Amongst the permanent members you have those who are the so called light faction, the dark faction, and the neutrals. The memberships of the two other bodies align themselves with a permanent member who best fits their politics.

These alliances are what create a voting bloc. The light and dark factions are fairly even numbered, with the largest faction being the neutrals. However, the neutrals are not as fanatical as the other two factions and so aren't as passionate about their politics. The neutrals would better be classed as a loose coalition at best.

They rarely will get involved with legislation that did not immediately affect them in some way. Arcturus is hoping to tighten and rally the neutrals around the premise that Voldemort's true goals are not one of Pureblood prominence but the subjugation of every magical in the Kingdom."

"Placing himself, or at least the House of Black in a very powerful position politically." Harry added with a smirk.

"With House Potter as a co-sponsor, it would bring a lot of prominence to both families, Harry, not to mention what it will do for the Eveningshades as well. It is how things are accomplished Harry, you can't hope to make changes without the political strength behind you to do so."

"I understand grandmother, I do. It just feels like a sneaky way to do things."

Dorea chuckled warmly. "Well my dear, if you had been born a thousand years ago, the power of the wand was stronger than the quill, but today that is just not the case. But not to worry, your family is quite astute in the political arena." She affectionately hugged her grandson to her chest and kissed his forehead.

"Now, to answer your initial question about the Eveningshades, we'll have to look in the book of Wizengamot Houses." Dorea stated looking through her husband's bookshelf.

"Aha! Here it is." She declared pulling an old tome from the bookshelf. "Now the families are listed alphabetically…hmmm let's see." Dorea flipped through the pages quickly, glancing at the name found at the top of each page.

"Eveningshade!" She affirmed loudly. Well, it appears that your house was not one of the founding houses, I expected as much, so they are not permanent members of the Wizengamot. It does state that they did have a hereditary seat and had taken over several other hereditary seats by means of conquest or as payment for debts owed, in fact they controlled…oh my… seventeen seats. Now that's curious." Dorea frowned looking at the book.

"What's curious?" Bella asked having followed the conversation with interest.

"The dates of when the Eveningshades lost control of sixteen of those seats." Dorea said thoughtfully.

"What about them grandmother?" Harry asked.

"It's odd, because all of the seats but one were lost on October 31, 1810 and the last in 1817. It's curious that there were no heirs to take over the seats. They were simply controlled by your family one day and then the next…the seats were extinct, and new lords appointed." She frowned again.

"Well I know something happened to my great-great-great grandfather in 1817. He lost his magic and went into the muggle world." Harry told his grandmother.

"But something else had to of happened to the rest of them Harry. The Eveningshades were known to have a large family, enough siblings and cousins to control seventeen seats in the Wizengamot easily." Dorea replied slowly, her mind in deep thought.

"What are you thinking auntie?" Bella asked.

Without a word Dorea Potter stood from her seat and walked briskly to the fireplace. She threw in some floo powder from the mantle, with a whoosh the orange flames turned green and she then called out: "Wizengamot Historical Records Department!"

"W.H.R.D. this is Marjory Dunkell, how may I help you?" A sweet lilting Irish voice replied.

"Marjory dear, its Dorea. How are you today?" Dorea asked politely of her old Hogwarts dorm mate.

"My goodness…Dorea! How are you mo chara?" The redheaded director of the Wizengamot Historical Records Department asked jovially.

"Fine, fine dear, and how's your daughter Roisìn? She would be a sixth year now wouldn't she?"

Marjory pursed her lips before replying. "To be honest Dori, I'm a bit concerned. She's been seeing this muggle boy from the village named Sean Finnigan."

"Oh my, does he know she's a witch?" Dorea asked.

"No, I don't think Roisìn is wanting to scare the boy away. Devout Catholic you see." Marjory stated as if it were an obvious problem.

"Perhaps it's just a rebellious phase dear." Dorea comforted her old friend.

"Thank you dear, I can only hope so. Now I'm assuming this call wasn't a social one?" Marjory smiled.

"No, not entirely. I was hoping you could do a favor for me, I was hoping you would be able to find something for me in the historical records." Dorea asked.

"What is it that you're looking for?" the Irish woman asked, willing to help her old friend.

"Anything surrounding House Eveningshade, and the seats they controlled and lost in the year 1810." Dorea replied.

Marjory's eyes widened at the mention of the name, but nevertheless this was one of her oldest friends and she would do what she could to help. "Anything specific you want me to search for?"

"I'm curious about their sudden disappearance from the Wizengamot in that year. They had control of seventeen seats and then by the end of that year all but one was gone. It just seems a little suspicious to me." Dorea told her friend.

"What is this for Dori? Why the interest in an extinct and…infamous family?" She asked a little concerned.

"You know I've always been a history and a mystery buff." Dorea replied smoothly. "And I had heard the name mentioned recently and wanted to learn more about them. That's when I discovered that they all of a sudden disappeared in 1810. I found it rather intriguing." Dorea smiled.

"Frankly Dori, I remember the ghost stories about that family when I was a child." She shivered uncontrollably at a past memory. "Scared the freckles right off of me when I was little!" She chuckled.

"A check of unofficial or sealed records wouldn't go a miss as well." Dora stated conspiratorially with an all too familiar wink and smirk to the Irish woman.

Marjory chuckled at that, she remembered all the clandestine late night excursions to the Restricted Sessions in her youth with Dorea and their little group of girls. "Alright, I'll see what I can find. Where can I reach you?" She asked with mirth in her voice.

"I'll be here at the Ministry for the remainder of the day I believe. Charlus was called into an emergency session and I'm accompanying him today." Dorea told her friend.

"It may take some time, but if I find something while you're here, I'll send an elf to you with the information. If not I'll forward it to the manor shall I?" Marjory asked.

"Thank you dear that would be lovely." Dorea told her friend. "Oh, one other thing Marjory. I'd appreciate it if we kept this just between us." She told her friend as an afterthought.

"Of course Dori. Give my best to Charlus and little Jamie." Marjory smiled again remembering how the now very proper lady was the rebellious friend of her youth.

"I will, and thanks again dear." Dorea replied warmly.

Dorea returned to her chair, where a waiting Bellatrix and Harry were giving her inquisitive looks. Dorea sat primly in her seat and took a long sip of her tea.

"Well?" Bella asked impatiently. "What was that about?"

"A hunch." Dorea shrugged non-committally.

oooOOOooo

Marjory Dunkel had worked in the W.H.R.D for twenty years now, and had been its director for the last six. Of all the Ministry jobs out there, it was by no means the most exciting, but neither was it the worst. But Marjory found it fascinating. Any piece of legislation that was passed, every monumental policy change, every court proceeding, found its way to her department.

She fancied it as her version of the Library at Alexandria, here on parchment was the history of the Wizengamot, but really what it was, was the history of magical Britain. The scandals, the victories, the intrigue, the political maneuverings, some of the most famous witches and wizards had penned many of their laws and they were all held here. Every word spoken during a Wizengamot session was transcribed here on magical parchment and then filed under the day and year.

Though it was not a secret, few members knew or remembered that even their whispered conversations and uttered diatribes were all copied down for posterity's sake. There were never truly any secret conversations within the hall.

The public records of a session were available to anybody who requested them, provided that they had filled out all the proper forms in triplicate. Those _non-public_ mutterings were not made available to the public, an official document of release signed by both the head Warlock and Director of the DMLE was required before these records could be released.

However, Dorea being such a close friend would not have to provide such documentation. After all, a fellow _Mistress of Mayhem _got special consideration. Marjory smiled as memories of her misadventures with Dorea and the three other girls who were part of their group floated to the surface.

They weren't hooligans by any means, they were a group of girls who craved adventure and an ancient castle like Hogwarts, provided many opportunities for exciting and sometimes terrify exploits. And of course a girl had to have chocolate every now and then, and when the group had discovered the secret passage that led to Honeydukes in their third year, it was Avalon!

Of course they always left money on the crates in the basement for what they took; they weren't thieves for goodness sake. Of course Dorea would make quite a bit of extra spending money by selling some of her stash to other students, after a modest markup of course. A girl needed her spending money after all.

Marjory chuckled to herself as she searched for the 1810 Wizengamot records. The other members of the Mistresses of Mayhem, she reminisced, had all married well or had successful careers. Delia Stodmore was now the Lady Delia Greengrass; Agnes Finkel was now Agnes McKinnon, one of the top Hit Wizards in the country along with her husband; and then there was Minerva Dunbar who was now Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration prodigy who was now a professor at Hogwarts.

The five girls were the best of friends and a bane to boys and professors everywhere. Dorea had been their leader and the glue that held them together. Dorea and Delia had been Slytherins, while Minerva was the quintessential Gryffindor, Agnes was a Ravenclaw, and she was a Hufflepuff.

Dorea broke boundaries in house relations. She wasn't a trendsetter nor did she try to be. She liked who she liked and that was that. It also didn't hurt that she was a very powerful witch and a daughter of House Black, so there were very few students brave enough to give her grief over her odd friendships.

When she and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Charlus Potter started dating, it raised a few eyebrows but no one dared to challenge the relationship. They quickly became the power couple of their year at Hogwarts. Charles was exceptionally skilled with charms, and was no slouch in the dueling arena, but his boyish charm and good natured personality didn't inspire fear in other like Dorea did.

Dorea was cunning and patient, victims of her wrath were kept in abject terror wondering when and where she would exact her revenge on someone. She loved to keep her targets in a state of paranoia never knowing when they would meet their fate. Her enigmatic smile was enough to make most male students wet themselves in fear.

Marjory chuckled again thinking about Lorcan Rockwood. The stupid boy actually was foolish enough to loudly call Dorea a frigid whore in the Great Hall, when she turned down his advances to court her. Dorea had let the boy worry for nearly three months with promises of horrendous pain, even insinuated that she would immobilize the boy and lower his body into a vat of undiluted buber-tuber puss until the acidic puss stripped away all the flesh off of his worthless bones.

Ten weeks had passed since her threat, but everyday she gave him that look which promised that his day was coming soon or she would show up unexpectedly in front of him and smirk evilly at him. Lorcan Rockwood, after ten weeks, had a severe mental break down and was taken from the castle in a nearly catatonic state. It was rumored he was admitted into St. Mungos mental ward, where he finished out the school term.

Needless to say Dorea had achieved "Don't f**k with me" status through the remainder of her school days. To outsiders, Dorea appeared to be a dark witch you did not want to cross. But to those who truly knew her, knew her as a passionate and loyal friend. To her closest friends it was no surprise that she later became a healer, ironically her strength was in helping those with mental disorders, and she had help more than one veteran of the Great War deal with their traumas both physical and psychological.

Many a witch and wizard who had been affected by the Great War had stories upon stories of her compassion and generosity. She had been the one to offer Potter Manor as a convalescence center during the war, and had personally treated many of the injured and had comforted the dying in their last moments. She became affectionately known to thousands as simply "The Lady."

Marjory was confused as she looked through the magical shelves which contained the files for the Wizengamot. Each shelf was clearly labeled with the year that it pertained to. To her left was the shelf labeled W-1809 and next to it to the right was the shelf labeled was no sign of the shelf that should be labeled W-1810.

She looked around at some of the other shelves and realized that several other dates seemed to be missing as well. Someone had stolen at least two dozen years worth of files. But that did not make any sense; even if the files themselves had been taken the shelves should still be there.

"They're hidden!" Marjory told herself in sudden realization. "But why?"

Marjory took out her wand and pointed it at the area where shelf W-1810 should be. But before she cast she suddenly felt an urge to go to lunch. "I-I just had lunch." She told herself shaking her head. "Why would I need to go eat again?"

She shook her head again. "A compulsion charm?" She hesitated a guess. "It must have been cast some time ago." She could still feel the compulsion but it was weak. She raised her wand again and fought against the compulsion.

"Finite Incantatem!" Marjory cast her strongest dispelling charm. Suddenly a shelf shimmered into existence with the label of W-1810. On the shelf was two old leather bound books. One book contained the official record of proceedings of the Wizengamot for that year, while the other contained every conversation held with the Hall for that year.

The books were magically shrunk and held much more than they appeared to; they also had a voice command feature on them so as to call up each individual session or a certain piece of proposed legislation and each conversation held within the Hall of the Wizengamot. With the use of keywords you could narrow your search and quickly wade through the voluminous pages of script.

Marjory opened the second book knowing that her friend was not wanting the official transcripts but rather the occult and hidden conversations. "Reference search…Eveningshade!"

Marjory felt the usual tingle of magic that told her that the book was cataloging every conversation that mentioned the Eveningshade name. However there was a pulse of magic that was not normal for a search. It almost felt like a notification ward, similar to the one that was on her office door to let her know that someone had entered.

"Odd." She thought briefly. Her attention was then redirected to the first page of the book which was now bringing up any and all conversations where Eveningshade was mentioned.

She was surprised that there indeed were many whispered conversations about the Eveningshade. Many were vitriolic in nature. It seems many houses distrusted the Eveningshades, not that she could blame them they were a rather dark house from what she had grown up hearing.

Some conversations actually showed the Eveningshades in a favorable light. In one such positive conversation, the infamous family had helped a family out of a rather nasty infestation of vampires on their property. The nest of vampires was wiped out within days and the Eveningshades price for their help was ten percent of their crops and livestock for the next season. The family found it a small price to pay for peace of mind.

Then she found something else, something sinister. There was a plot, a plot to wipe out the entire Eveningshade clan. Her eyes widen in disbelief and she lost all color in her face as she saw the names of those who were conspiring to commit genocide on the Eveningshade family and their reasons why.

"Morgana have mercy!" She gasped. This was dangerous information to have, extremely dangerous! The more she read, the more sickened she became. If someone found out she had this information, there was no doubt in her mind that she would not live to see another sunrise.

"What have you got me into Dori?!" Marjory breathed in panic. "My gods! The notification ward on the book! Someone knows that I've read the book!"

Marjory rushed from the archive room with the books tightly held in her arms and entered the main office. She grabbed her cloak and threw it on in a hurry. She needed to find Dorea quickly and inform her of what she had found and warn her. As director of the department she was the only one capable of removing original material from the archives, without serious ramifications.

She sprinted out of the door and headed for the lift. She stopped suddenly as she made the corner, hearing voices in the lift as it was coming to her floor.

"You guard the door to the office while I go in a deal with the problem." A gravelly voice stated.

"Wha dya tink is in da book that 'as him so worked up?" Another man with a heavy nasal laden voice asked.

Marjory gasped and jerked her head side to side looking for a place to hide. She found a small alcove that was covered with a floor length tapestry. She ducked behind the tapestry and pressed herself against the wall and held her breath.

"Dun no. Something serious enough, that 'e doesn't want the knowledge to get out. And then telling us to do what it takes to contain the problem." The first man replied.

"Gonna kill 'er then?" The nasal man asked.

"Not 'ere, we'll get 'er to come wit us. We'll do it in the alley after we find out what she knows."

Marjory was near panic as the two men walked by her hiding place. She remained there until she heard then turn the corner to where her office was at the end of that hall. Peeking out from behind the tapestry and assuring herself that the coast was clear she bolted to the lift.

"Who were those men?" she rasped out as she fell against the back of the lift. She cast a tempus to check the time. "Damn! The Wizengamot session has already started! It a closed session, I won't be able to get in after it has started. Shite! Shite! Shite!

"Okay, calm down Marjory. We need to think." Marjoray told herself as her mind rushed to decide her next move.

"First things first, I need to get to some where safe. Home? No, if they know who I am that will be the next place they'll go. Thank Merlin Daobh is out of the country for the week! The Leaky Cauldron, I can hide out there until I can get a message to Dorea!"

Marjory exited from the lift out into the atrium and headed to one of the public floos. She threw in some floo powder than stepped into the green flames and called out her destination. Twenty minutes later and she was sitting in room 317 of the Leaky cauldron. Through Tom the barkeeper, she had sent a message to Dorea at the Ministry. The note instructed her to meet her as soon as possible. She signed the note M.M. Banshee.

Marjory let out a weary sigh, and then downed her third shot of Fire Whiskey. She set the empty glass on the table next to the chair she was sitting in that was facing the door. She was never very good at casting wards, but proficient enough to give her at least a second or two of warning when someone came to the door.

So she sat their facing the door with her wand drawn and hoped that Dorea would get her message soon. She felt the magic from the door pulse; she stood up and pointed her wand shakily at the door. But no one knocked; she stood there for a few more seconds and was just about to sit back down when suddenly the door silently flew open.

A red light hit her wand and it flew from her grasp. Two large men snarled predatorily as they lumbered into the room. They wore their hoods up so their faces were obscured in darkness. Marjory could feel the foulness roll off of the two men. The smell of cheap cigars and alcohol filled the room quickly.

A man with a revolting nasally voice then spoke to her. "Allo poppet, we 'ave some business wit you." With a flick of the other man's wand the door closed itself and silencing wards were cast.

oooOOOooo

Charlus returned from his meeting in thoughtful reflection. It had been very informative meeting; apparently the Eveningshade rumor had become widespread throughout the peerage. Most had dismissed it as hysteria and unfounded gossip. But there were a few who were terrified at the thought of the infamous family's return; and still there were a few others who found it all rather intriguing.

But in the end he had the consensus he was hoping for amongst the bloc members, they would not rush to vote on any measures or legislation brought before the body today. 'Now if Arcturus was as successful.' Charlus mused. There would be enough opposition to keep anything that Dumbledore proposed from being voted upon before the mandatory three day review time lapsed.

"Are we ready to go?" Charlus asked his little entourage, rubbing his hands together.

Dorea, Harry and Bella all stood at his inquiry and gave him nods of eagerness. Charlus lead them through a door just to the left of his desk. It led directly to the Potter box within the Wizengamot Council chambers. The chamber was a large oval room with stadium like seating.

A raised dais half way down the seats on one end of the room consisted of a large throne like seat wear the Chief Warlock sat with two smaller but similar chairs placed on either side but just behind it with small desks in front of the chairs

These two seats were occupied by the executive secretary of the Wizengamot and the Wizengamot historian. The seats that were directly behind and to the sides of the Chief Warlock's dais were the one hundred hereditary seats, fifty on either side.

Directly in front of the dais were the hundred seats of the Common Houses. At the very top of the chamber above all of the other seats and circling the entire chamber, were the box seats of the fifty permanent houses of the Wizengamot.

Each seat of the Common Houses consisted of a nice desk and two leather chairs. The seats belonging to the hereditary houses were much nicer and consisted of a more elegant desk and four very comfortable leather chairs. The permanent members enjoyed luxurious boxes that included only the best furnishings that money could buy.

They were allowed up to ten visitors in their boxes and were also allowed house elf services, not to mention their respective offices were connected to their box seats. The family crests were ornately placed in front of the boxes for the rest of the Wizengamot members to behold. Position in the Wizengamot was important and the founding families proudly displayed their house crests.

Charlus took his place at his desk while Dorea sat back with Harry and Bella in the guest seats. Harry looked around and noticed the Potter seat was to the right of the Chief Warlock Dais and centered along the longer wall. He noticed that the House Black was seat was directly in front of him, so as to put it left of the dais.

Harry noticed many familiar names as he looked at the crests of the permanent members. He was surprised to learn that a couple of names he recognized were founding members, and that others he assumed were weren't.

Dorea noticed her grandson looking at the box seats with interest and decided to educate him on the factions within the permanent membership. "Harry dear, remember me telling you about the three factions?"

"Yes grandmother." Harry replied.

"Well, the light side families are Weasley, Prewett, Doge, Lovegood, and Abbott. The darker families are Rosier, Rookwood, Crabbe, Nott, Macnair and until recently the Blacks. Rosier is the voice and sponsor of the Purist party within the permanent members. The neutral families are the Potters, Longbottom, the Bones, Greengrass, Bagshot, Davis, Edgecombe, McKinnon, and Turpin. However, the neutral faction is not a unified group and a few sway with whichever way the political wind happens to be blowing."

"Wow, I didn't realize that the Weasley's were a founding family." Harry stated.

"They are a very old family and before the Great War were quite wealthy, not on the same level as the Blacks and Potters but respectable."

"What happened to them then?" Harry asked.

"They lost their family fortune in fighting Grindelwald, gave the bulk of it to Dumbledore who recruited them to his fold of backers. Supposedly he used the money to buy informants and spies to follow Grindelwald's movements."

"Huh. What about Dumbledore, I thought his family would have been a founding family?" Harry asked.

Charlus turned around at hearing the question. "Oh no!" Charlus chuckled. "I'm sure he wishes, no; his family has a hereditary seat. They have only possessed it for about a hundred and sixty years, a relatively new house within the Wizengamot." His grandfathers stated before returning to his reading of the security brief.

The sound of a pounding staff, stopped Harry from asking any follow-up questions as the emergency session was about to start. "Hear ye Hear ye, this emergency session of the Wizengamot is now in session! The most honorable Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore__presiding!" The chamber herald announced.

"My fellow lords of the Wizengamot please be seated. I have called this emergency session to address the incidents of this last week. Dark days are upon us my friends when such wanton acts of mayhem, destruction, and the shedding of magical blood can be perpetrated in the heart of our magical towns and villages and the ones responsible still walk freely among us!" Dumbledore began his oration with a thunderous voice.

"Two days ago I walked along the streets of Hogsmeade Village. And do you know what I saw?! I saw cratered streets, burned out buildings, and bodies! Bodies of students lined up all in a row, bodies of unmoving children cut down before their prime, never to grow in to adulthood, never to fall in love and have families, never to see the wonders of the world.

But that is not all I saw my friends, no; I saw another row of bodies…this one with several adult witches and wizards butchered in the most heinous of ways. Murdered because of their ideology, slaughtered because they were misguided and frustrated with a society they feel is in decline and that has turned their back on them. Witches and wizards of old families cut down before they could be shown mercy and the error of their ways and brought back into the fold of their government's embrace."

"That arrogant…duplicitous…windbag!" Dorea hissed under her breath. Bella turned to Harry and gave him a wicked smile while motioning toward Dorea.

"My friends we are few, and can ill afford the lackadaisical killing of one another because of misunderstandings. The Great War took a heavy toll on magical populations throughout Britain and Europe. Many old houses have become extinct and our heritage thins with every generation. All you need to do my friends is look up at the empty box seats of those great houses whose lights have forever been darkened to see the truth of my words." Several pairs of eyes looked up to the Founding seats and saw more than half of them dark.

"It is with the promise of preservation of our world, that I am proposing new legislation today that in part will make it illegal for any government agency; specifically our Auror and Hit Wizards departments from using deadly force in the apprehension of any magical except in the most dire of consequences. Also to make it up to a lifetime in Azkaban offense should any private citizen use deadly force against another witch or wizard!" Dumbledore proposed.

"I ask that this law be made retro-active, beginning at January first of this year, so that we may seek justice for those who have lost their lives in these two heinous and cowardly attacks." Dumbledore added.

"Well that's interesting." Dorea commented to the two teens. It appears that he wants to bring you two to justice."

Murmuring erupted in the hall, Harry noticed some shaking of heads in opposition, but he also saw others who were nodding and voicing their approval. Still there were others who were looking calculatingly at the long bearded old man in front of them.

Dumbledore waited patiently as the hall digested his words. He knew he would have to play things very carefully. He gave the traditionalist including those of the purist movement something they wanted and that was a show of support for heritage and tradition.

He gave the liberals and lighter side families something they wanted, that being harsher penalties for those who use deadly force against others, including lengthy stays in Azkaban.

The neutrals and grays would most likely remain largely apathetic to the legislation as long as it did not affect them in any manner. It had been so for centuries. The Weasley's and the Doge's of the Founding seats, had already agreed to sponsor the bill, what he needed now was at least fifty-one percent of the remaining members of the Wizengamot to agree to immediate implementation.

Once passed, he would order a warrant for the arrest of the young dark haired boy that was purported to be an Eveningshade. Though he doubted that the boy was truly an Eveningshade, they were wiped out after all. He could not let the memory of the family resurface. Not now. Already an unsubstantiated rumor of the family had caused the Malfoy family to flee the country.

So panicked was the family, that lady Malfoy risked stunning the guards protecting Abraxus Malfoy's hospital room while he was still in custody. Lucius had been pulled from school the next day and supposedly had joined his family. A warrant had been issued for Abraxus Malfoy, but if he had gone to France as was assumed, the Ministry would not be able to touch him. Magical France and Magical Britain did not have reciprocating extradition agreements.

"Chief Warlock!" A voice from down in the gallery suddenly called out.

"Lord Darby." Dumbledore acknowledged the lord from the Commons.

"I find this bill utterly unacceptable!" He stated as he flipped through the stack of parchment in disgust. "Not only is the bill incredibly vague with undefined regulations and limits, it in essence removes the DMLE whose role is to prosecute capital crimes and puts it into this…"

Lord Darby searched the bill for what he was looking for. "…ah…its states here that the Chief Warlock will appoint a secret five man panel, whose responsibility will be to investigate all capital cases and basically act as judge, jury, and executioner!" Lord Darby held a lot the bill and looked at his fellow Wizengamot members with fire.

"I need not remind this body that we are not the judicial branch of the government! We are the legislative branch! The DMLE serves that purpose! This seems to be an attempt by our Chief Warlock to usurp authority that does not belong to him!"

More and more angry voices began to make their selves known as members began to look closely at the bill. Dumbledore tried to regain control of the room, by banging his gavel several times on the podium.

"My fellow members!" Dumbledore called out. "I feel it is necessary to form an independent counsel to police the DMLE. How can we expect the DMLE to investigate incidents of abuse of this law within its own house?" Dumbledore replied.

Charlus Potter was on his feet and responded to Dumbledores statement. "You know very well that they have their own Internal Affairs division, Dumbledore. And I for one do not like the idea of constraining our law enforcement officers in this manner. We rely on these brave witches and wizards to protect us from those who would seek to do harm. The Purist movement has demonstrated that they have little regard for the sanctity of life and…"

"I STRONGLY OBJECT!" Lord Rockwood shouted jumping to his feet. "I refute the allegations that any of these attacks are somehow linked with the Purist Movement! And furthermore…"

"LORD MALFOY himself was arrested at the site of the attack in Diagon Alley! Is he not an influential member of the Purist movement?!" Lord Bran Bones replied heatedly.

"One man's alleged involvement in the attack does not prove collusion with the party, only that he showed poor judgment in associating with those who do support violence!" Rockwood argued.

"Every terrorist that was killed in Hogsmeade has a connection to the Purist party! I doubt that it is coincidence!" Another man yelled out.

"Again, there is no proof that the attackers and the party are linked! The party stands for a peaceful return to our values and traditions as a people. We do not advocate violence! Need I remind this body that these dead witches and wizards are not here to defend themselves from these false allegations, and that this type of capricious speculation only leads to false assumptions?

I have not heard a word uttered about the other two people involved in these incidents! Where is the call for their arrest?! Why are we not condemning their actions?!" Rockwood asked with his arms spread open wide.

Harry and Bella shifted nervously in their seats as suddenly the identity of the two people involved in beating back the terrorist became the new hot topic. It was now just a matter of time before the rumor would be brought up and no more than a minute into the new discussion was brought up did the name get mentioned.

"IT'S BALDERDASH!" Elphias Worthington yelled from his seat. "The Eveningshades no longer exist. Not a trace of them has been seen in over a hundred years. I will not believe that by some miracle that family has reappeared!"

"I believe otherwise, Elphias!" Marius McKellan replied from the Hereditary seats. "My granddaughter was at Hogsmeade during the attack. She saw two spells fired at point blank range at this mysterious man and they passed right through him! Who else but an Eveningshade has ever been known to be able to do that?!"

The hall exploded once more into exclamatory shouts, some were shouts of fear and others of disbelief. Harry and Bella sat quietly as they took in the scene unfolding below them. It was clear that the Eveningshade name elicited powerful emotions amongst the Wizengamot members. Curiously Dumbledore allowed the mêlée to continue for some time before calling the hall to order once more.

"It is precisely for this reason that I am proposing this piece of legislation. The Eveningshades may or may not be back, but this legislation will stop killers like the Eveningshades from running amuck. And we need this special committee within the Wizengamot that can't be intimidated by any house with such leanings.

The eye for an eye philosophy that the Eveningshade family was known for would be outlawed and such acts would be punished most severely. But only through a special committee whose members would remain a secret, thus avoiding bribery and intimidation, which would be the case if the DMLE were the ones to prosecute these types of cases." Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling as more heads than before began to nod in agreement.

Surprising everyone, Lord Arcturus Black stood and addressed the hall. "Chief Warlock, really now…a secret court that trumps our DMLE…" He began silkily "…With a secret membership no less?"

"Hmm…what else? Oh yes…unchecked authority and power, and this panel would be judge, jury, and executioner. Why with no oversight you would quickly become a very powerful if not feared man. Convicting who you want or clearing who you want." Arcturus rubbed his chin in mock appreciation.

"A truly Slytherin move that Salazar himself would be proud of. Such ambition, Albus. I never realized how incredibly…STUPID you must think we all are." Arcturus' voice became hard and accusatory. This farce you call a bill is nothing more than an attempt by you to wrest power away from the DMLE, and giving you unparalleled power within the government." Arcturus accused.

The murmurings began again and many distrusting eyes now turned toward the Chief Warlock, all wondering what is motives truly were. "I take offense sir! My only concern is for the greater good of our people…"

"I'm sure there are those within this hall that believe that Dumbledore. I am not one of them. What your true motives are I can only speculate. But what I do know is that to give someone such power over our legal system is foolhardy.

Couple that with this idiotic law that punishes our citizens for defending themselves and ties the hands of our Aurors from meeting deadly force with deadly force, I'm forced to ask myself what is your agenda here?

Maybe, it's to get rid of all those who might actually have the bollocks to defend themselves against an oppressor. Are you trying to become that oppressor, Dumbledore?" Arcturus asked with an inquisitive raised eyebrow.

For a third time the hall erupted with shouting, shouts from those who attempted to defend Dumbledore, but the majority this time were accusatory. Dorea smirked as the tide had definitely just turned against Albus, she would have to give her brother a big wet kiss for his remarks. She doubted the bill would ever see the light of day now.

Dorea jumped slightly as a house elf suddenly appeared next to her with a note in its hand. Bowing deeply the elf squeaked. "An urgent message from Director Dunkle, your ladyship." The small elf bowed handing her the message and then popped away.

Dorea unfolded the parchment and began to read the obvious hurried script written in her friend's hand. As she read the note her eyes widened more and more in worry. She suddenly stood and hurriedly whispered in her husband's ear who gave her a concerned look and nodded his head.

"You two come with me, we need to hurry to the Leaky Cauldron." Dorea told the two teens as she exited out of the box door and into her husband's office not bothering to see if Harry and Bella were following.

She made her way quickly to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder off of the mantle. Throw your cloaks on and pull up your hoods. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron; keep your wands in your hands. And stay close to me." She told the pair.

Bella and Harry nodded and did as they were told. Dorea was the first one into the floo quickly followed by Bella and then Harry. Harry stepped out of the floo with a barely noticeable balance check. When his eyes adjusted to the lower lights of the tavern, he nearly panicked as he saw half a dozen aurors interviewing witnesses.

"Damn it Bones! I thought I told you to secure that floo! This is a CRIME SCENE for Merlin's sake! We don't want to contaminate further!" Auror captain Alastor Moody screamed at his protégé.

"Sorry sir!" Amelia Bones apologized hurriedly. "I'm taking care of it now!"

Moody grumbled something unflattering under his breath as he walked toward the new arrivals. "Lady Potter?! What brings you hear?" He asked softening his voice from his normal gruff barking tone.

"Alastor…what's happened?" Dorea asked with some trepidation.

"A ministry employee was murdered upstairs. Whoever did it, worked her over pretty good before they killed her. Nearly every bone in her body was broken." Moody stated shaking his head in disgust. "Apparently she had something they wanted."

Dorea swallowed hard and steadied herself. "W-who was it Alastor?" She finally asked.

Moody looked at her curiously but then realization dawned on him. Dorea had been close friends with the victim. "Have a seat Dorea." Alastor offered gently to the woman who had saved his life all those years ago.

"Alastor, please…just tell me." Dorea implored with wet eyes.

"…Marjory Dunkel…"

"Oh gods!" Dorea gasped.

"I take it, that it's no coincidence that you're here?" Moody asked. Dorea slowly shook her head.

"I received a message from her, to meet her here, she said it was urgent." Dorea explained. She happened to look toward the staircase as two Aurors were floating a sheet covered body down the stairs. The white sheet was covered in large swaths of red. Dorea stumbled at the sight of a limply swaying arm bruised and misshapen. Moody caught Dorea before she could fall. He gently sat her in a chair and then pulled another one next to it so he could comfort his old friend.

"Grandmother?" Harry whispered lowly and knelt in front of her. Dorea grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly in her lap. Bella hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek gently.

"I know this is an awful time to ask this…but can you tell me why you were meeting Marjory?" Moody asked sympathetically.

Dorea looked at her old friend and then glanced toward Harry and then back to Moody. "I asked her for any Wizengamot information on the Eveningshades." She leaned forward and whispered to the Auror captain. "Specifically in the year 1810."

Moody sat back in his chair with a confused look. "Any particular reason?" He asked.

"Not here Alastor." She looked around the tavern. "Too many ears." Moody nodded.

"Later then." He gave her a tired half smile.

"You mentioned that whoever k-killed her was looking for something?" Dorea asked.

"Huh…oh yeah. The room was destroyed; it looks like they were searching for something the way the room was tossed. Whether they found what they were looking for…I don't know." Moody sighed heavily.

"M-may I take a look at the room Alastor?" Dorea asked hopefully.

"Dori, it's a right state. I don't think you'll want to see it. And besides we haven't finished processing it yet."

"Please Alastor, if Marjory felt she was in danger she would have hid whatever it was they were looking for." She told him.

"We've searched the room Dorea, we couldn't find anything." Moody replied.

"I would like to try, Alastor, please." Moody sighed and looked appraisingly at the regal lady.

"Very well, but I have to be with you, agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed." She told the man. "I'd like Harry and Bella to come as well."

Moody was about to argue, but he never could deny Dorea anything she truly wanted. He owed a debt to the woman he could never truly pay back. "Very well, just don't touch anything." He told Bella and Harry who nodded.

The four of them climbed the stairs to the third floor and made their way to room 317. Moody dispelled the ward that kept people from entering the room and then opened the door. Dorea had to catch herself against the door frame as she witnessed the state of the room. She was not a stranger to blood and gore, but knowing that she may have inadvertently been the cause of her friend's death it left her sick to her stomach.

Dorea straightened herself up and took a deep breath to compose herself. "Now if she hid anything she would have used a displacement spell on a section of wall, floor, or a mirror." She stated with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment.

"Yes, it creates a hidden cavity within an object; I developed the spell while in school. My friends and I used it to hide our…well…contraband from our roommates and professors." She stated.

"Really?" Bellatrix asked interestedly. "So how are we to find it? Do we use a revealing spell?"

"No, that won't work; I created it to be undetectable." She replied.

"Then how are we to find it?" Harry asked looking around the destroyed room. Pieces of furniture lay scattered around the room.

"She would have left our mark over the spot she hid it. It will be two capital M's next to each other." She explained.

They searched the room for twenty minutes without success until Bella called out from the bathroom. "Auntie! I think I found it!"

"Let's see child." Dorea said as she entered the bathroom.

"Just there." Bella pointed to two M's seemingly etched into the lower left hand corner of the bathroom mirror.

Dorea smiled. "This is it. Good job Bella." Dorea took her wand and touched it gently to the double M's. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She stated clearly.

Harry looked at his grandmother gob smacked at hearing those words. He would definitely need to talk to her about that at a more appropriate time. The glass mirror seemed to melt away as a large cavity appeared. Inside were two old leather bound books. She removed the books and looked at the binding and read the titles.

Dorea sighed heavily as she held the books to her chest. "I'm so sorry Marjory." She whispered to herself.

"Shall I ignore that those are here?" Moody asked rhetorically.

"Please Alastor, I promise I'll bring you up to speed as soon as I can." Dorea told her old friend who nodded understandingly.

"I'm here for you Dorea, you know that right?" The old veteran asked.

"I do Alastor, I do." Dorea the shrunk the books and placed them in her cloak pocket.

Dorea looked at her grandson and his wife with silent determination. "Harry, Bella, lets head back to Black Hills. We have some research to do."

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: A lot of information in this chapter and a bit of intrigue. Not a lot of Harry and Bella in this chapter but never fear next chapter will have a lot more as Harry has to decide what to do with himself now that he has decided to stay in Bella's time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and would be gracious enough to leave a comment or a review! Again thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: I continue to be humbled by the amount of interest in my little story and am grateful for all the reviews, critiques, insights, and suggestions. Keep them coming! : )**_

_**S/N: Okay so I feel I need to preface this chapter, it has been pared down substantially from its original draft. This chapter begins with a quick look into the Dumbledore family history (according to me that is). A quick look into what makes Albus tick and why he is doing the things he is doing. I say a quick look because there was over 9,000 words just on the Dumbledore family back story alone, so I cut it down by a fourth.**_

_**After being warned by my lovely wife that the chapter was too heavy with anecdote and not enough substance I had to drastically alter how I wanted to present the Dumbledore history. So instead of the full story in one go, I have broken it up into pieces that will be told over the next few chapters.**_

_**I know many of my readers love the action scenes but I have to put in the why's and wherefore's for the story to make sense. I realize that Dumbledore seems one dimensional right now but bare with me and by the time his story is revealed you'll understand what motivates him much better. **_

_**And with that I hope you enjoy this next thrilling installment of Passageways!**_

Chapter 22

Dumbledore sat in his luxurious Wizengamot office of the Head Warlock, but the posh surroundings did nothing to soothe the headache that was molesting him at the moment. He sat heavily back in his large leather chair rubbing his temples in frustration. 'How did it go so wrong?!' He thought wearily.

Magicals he knew were an emotionally driven people for the most part, and he knew that he needed to strike, as it were, while the iron was hot to get his bill passed. He believed, and rightly so that the recent attacks would stir enough outrage within the community that he would easily be able to sway the Wizengamot's opinion into his court.

On the surface the bill appealed to every faction, a little bit for the purists and the darker families, a little bit for the light side families and nothing that would upset the neutrals and grays. That was how he crafted it to appear at least. Underneath however was legislation that would give him and his specially selected panel unprecedented judicial powers.

It was a necessary evil, for the greater good of the wizarding world he needed to reign in the chaos an unpredictability of the people, the muggleborn and their proponents to be more precise. Oh, he had nothing against the muggleborn where it came to their blood purity, quite the contrary. But they brought dangerous ideas into the wizarding world and that's what concerned him, and he was after all a traditionalist at heart.

His one hundred and thirty-five years of life had shown him more times than he cared to remember what idealistic muggleborns could do to upset the heritage and time honored traditions of Wizarding Britain. If a people had no heritage to cling to they were like a rudderless ship being tossed to and fro by whatever wind was prevailing at the time, until the ship was sunk or dashed against the rocks, and he could not allow this to happen.

The muggleborn were needed though. The pureblood population was breeding themselves into extinction. With so much inbreeding amongst the old families more and more squibs were being born, and others were lucky if they were able to produce one viable magical child at all. A culture could not sustain itself with these kinds of numbers.

So the muggleborns were a necessary evil. What he could not allow to happen was for the outsiders to corrupt a way of life that had existed for over a thousand years. And unfortunately every few decades or so an event would come along that inspired the muggleborn to challenge the status quo.

In his own lifetime he had witnessed near twenty of these uprisings. Fortunately each uprising was put down and the status quo was restored. But every incident caused more pure magical blood to be spilled, thinning out a populace that could not afford to be thinned.

The first Muggleborn uprising occurred in 1771, Dumbledore recalled from his history lessons. He slowly stood from his chair and looked out the large magical window. It depicted a quaint English countryside with rolling hills a small babbling brook and off to the left was a grove of old growth English Oak trees.

Three years earlier in 1768, a charismatic American half-blood wizard by the name of Benjamin Franklin had been in London to speak to the Muggle parliament on behalf of the American colonies seeking redress for something or another. But he had also spent time in Diagon Alley and some of the surrounding magical communities. The muggleborns were fascinated with his talk about equality in representation, and that all men shared a common destiny and therefore had an equal say in how that destiny was forged.

Three years later on October 25, 1771, after several attempts to get the Wizengamot to address their grievances without success, three hundred muggleborn witches and wizards threw up barricades and defensive positions directly in front of Gringots bank to keep patrons from entering the bank to do business. Their goal was to force the Wizengamot to pass new legislation giving muggleborns a voice within the government and be given equal status as magical citizens.

Unfortunately for the defenders, they did not realize that the blockade not only kept the witches and wizards from entering the bank to withdraw money, but it also kept these same witches and wizards from making payments to the Goblins for loans, or investments. This hurt the banks profit making capability, which was unacceptable to the Goblins.

The blockade came to a bloody end two weeks later as a wizard force of five hundred wands, and a goblin horde of two hundred axes, fell upon the muggleborn defenders from two sides in a coordinated attack. It was a massacre.

The muggleborns were cut down without mercy. The fortunate ones were those felled by a wand. The goblins took pleasure in hacking off limbs first, before finally taking an opponent's head. The three hundred rebels were divided up. One hundred and fifty were given to the goblins that placed the one hundred and fifty heads on pikes and placed them up and down on both side of the large stair case that lead up to the Gringots main entrance. A warning to all those who would dare to try and block the flow of commerce.

The Ministry hung the remaining bodies from lampposts along the cobblestone street of Diagon alley for a week. It was a message to any other muggleborns who had similar thoughts of challenging the ministry.

Dumbledore shook his head as he knew that it was not the last time the muggleborns would attempt to assert their "rights". With the success of the Americans in claiming their independence not only from Muggle Britain but from Magical Britain as well, it gave them hope that their day would so come.

The next attempted uprising began in 1809 and ended in February 1811 with the imprisonment and or execution of over fifteen hundred muggleborns. On the heels of the French Revolution, and Napoleon's bid for world domination, the British muggleborns saw an opportunity once more to fight for change within the wizarding world.

Dumbledore remembered the stories his grandfather and father told him about the short lived rebellion. It was when the Dumbledore name first came to prominence in wizarding Britain and the first time a Dumbledore was given a Hereditary seat in the Wizengamot for "services" to the government.

It seemed that the rebels had learned from their past mistakes and had courted some members of the Wizengamot for support this time around. They had swayed the powerful house of Eveningshade from the Hereditary Houses to support their cause and also the Founding House of Granger as a sponsor.

House Eveningshade could easily convince a near majority of the Hereditary Houses to vote as a single bloc, and with the Ancient and Noble House of Granger as a sponsor from the Founding Houses' new legislation was almost a given.

The traditionalists were in a panic and were forced to take action against House Granger and House Eveningshade as well as a few other houses within the Hereditary and Common seats. Because of its reputation as an eye for an eye family, drastic measures needed to be taken to assure success against House Eveningshade.

It was a closely guarded secret amongst a handful of old families, a sworn oath of silence made by all the heads of the thirteen involved houses. Dumbledore threw back a glass of amber liquid that burned its way soothingly down his throat as he was reminded of his own family's part in this. They weren't alone in the conspiracy though several prominent families were involved and some notorious families as well.

With the loss of their Wizengamot backers the muggleborns were forced to take up their wands again in violent protest. They had sent envoy's to the magical revolutionaries in France for support. But they were still trying to put their own magical government back together; they could not spare more than a few advisors.

One of those advisors had been Jacques François du Malfoy. He had been a major in Napoleons' Magical Calvary and had been instrumental in taking several fortifications of the Royal French Wizarding Constabulary. He was known to be a brilliant tactician and ruthless in battle. The muggleborn rebels hoped that with such an experienced soldier he would be able to train their relatively small numbers into a lethal guerrilla fighting force.

However, it was betrayal that ended the rebellion in the second month of 1811. Major Malfoy had conspired with Ministry spies to set an ambush for the muggleborn rebels in exchange for citizenship, lands, title, and a seat in the Wizengamot.

In a "warded" training ground in Denge forest, south of Canterbury, while the rebels were sleeping off a long day of exhaustive training. A ministry force of six hundred witches and wizards silently entered the encampment. And began to stun and bind the muggleborn rebels in their tents.

Leading the ministry lead forces was a Dumbledore family friend, Wilhelm Grindelwald, a German pureblood who had recently moved his family to England. He had served as a commander in the German version of their elite Hitwizard Corp. He now lead his own division of English shock troop wizards.

There was little resistance as all fifteen hundred and sixty-two rebels were subdued. However seeing as how the rebel numbers were more than double his numbers he executed fourteen hundred of then and buried them in a mass grave deep within the Denge forest. It had been the worst case of the slaughter of magicals in Wizarding history up to that point.

The remaining one hundred and sixty-two rebels were brought back for public trial. They were all tried by a hostile court and convicted of treason, the leaders were summarily executed, twenty in all. The remainder spent the rest of their lives in Azkaban. That is, all but one, to show that they were merciful, one seventeen year old boy that was the youngest of the rebels was spared.

His magic was bound and he was sent into the muggle world. No one in the wizarding world ever knew what happened to George Spencer Churchill after his banishment. But if Albus remembered correctly a man with that same last name became the muggle Prime Minister during the Great War. It was probably a coincidence.

*Knock* *Knock*

Albus turned his head toward the door of his office, startled out of his thoughts. "Enter!"

"Forgive the interruption sir." A young sandy haired man in his twenties stated as he stood in the doorway.

"What is it Argus?" Albus asked his secretary with a severe look. He did not like being interrupted when he was thinking.

Argus tugged at the collar of his shirt and nervously cleared his throat. "I-I apologize sir, but I thought you might want to be informed…t-that there was a murder. At the L-leaky Cauldron…a Ministry official was killed sir." He hastened.

Albus quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Aaaa…Marjory Dunkell, head of the Wizengamot Historical Records Department." Argus replied looking down at the name on his clip board.

"Interesting." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Do the Aurors have a motive behind the attack?"

"Not that I know of sir. They are still investigating the scene sir." The young man replied.

"Who is leading the investigation?" Albus asked.

Checking the parchment on his clip board once again. "That would be Auror captain Alastor Moody sir."

Albus nodded his head. "I'm sure Captain Moody's investigation will be thorough. Have his report forwarded to me once it clears Director Crouch's desk."

"Of course sir." Argus replied jotting down a note for himself.

Albus walked back to his desk and sat once more in his large leather chair. "And Argus, cancel the rest of my appointments for the day, I have a lot of paperwork to get through this afternoon."

"Yes sir, uh…sir? What about your five o'clock with Minister Bagnold?" Argus asked cautiously.

Albus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really did not want to speak to the old harpy but he needed to keep her focused on his agenda. "Very well, give me a reminder twenty minutes before the meeting." He sighed.

"Very good sir." Argus replied and then turned quickly and exited the office.

oooOOOooo

Alastor Moody escorted Dorea Potter, Bellatrix, and Harry from the crime scene and out into the hallway. Dorea took one last look at the room where her good friend had been murdered. It was hard to put into words what she was feeling, there was of course sadness, shock, a bit of guilt and regret but one emotion was increasingly making its way closer and closer to the surface and it could simply be described as…extremely pissed off!

"Alastor, as soon as you know anything about who may have done this, I want to be the first one you contact! Do you understand?!" Dorea whispered in a low and deadly tone.

"Dorea, you know I can't share information about an open investigation, it could damage the case." Moody explained apologetically.

Dorea stepped right into Moody's personal space, her impressive 5'10" frame going toe to toe with the war veteran, her face mere inches from the Auror captain's. In a dangerously sweet voice that caused chills to run down not only Moody's spine but Harry's and Bella's as well.

"My dear boy…" She began with a sugary sweet voice. Her right hand warmly cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing the bristly skin tenderly; her eyes however were ice cold and held the promise of a thousand painful ways to die. "…you will inform me of your findings the moment you have them. And then you will give me twenty-four hours of unrestricted freedom to pursue and apprehend those responsible. And then and only then will I turn them over to you. Agreed?" She held his eyes with hers and nodded her head; his head began to slowly nod as if he dared not to do anything else.

"Then we have an accord." Dorea stated authoritatively.

Alastor took a staggering step back and shook his head to try and clear it. "If it were anybody else Dorea…" He left it there, shaking his head again.

Dorea smiled cheekily at him. "Come children." The Lady Potter then made her way down the stairs with her two charges.

They entered the main hall of the pub and made their way toward the back door to the entrance to Diagon Alley, unaware of interested eyes following the group. "Auntie, so are you really going to turn over whoever did this to your friend back over to the Aurors?" Bellatrix asked incredulously.

"I never stated what condition they'd be in dear." Dorea smirked as they walked down the alley.

"Harry you mentioned that there were several journals and family history books in the Eveningshade vault correct?"

"Yes grandmother, why?" Harry asked.

"I think it behooves us to gather up as many facts on the family as possible, especially from the 18th and 19th centuries. What about the Eveningshade Family Grimoire?" Dorea asked.

"I have it auntie." Bella replied. "It's in my trunk at Black Hills."

"Good, I think you two need to start learning all you can about the Eveningshade Family Magic. I have a feeling you may need every advantage you can get…and soon." Harry and Bella looked at each other and grimaced, not because of the learning but because of the reason they had to learn.

Harry squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly and she smiled warmly back at her husband with determination in her eyes. It still made her giddy inside to realize how much this young man had changed her life and in the most wonderful of ways. At the beginning of the school year she had been faced with the very real possibility of being forced into a loveless marriage, bound body and mind to a bastard.

But now, she had found love, yes it had been fast but it didn't make it any less real or lasting and she knew that he loved her too, otherwise the ancient magic wouldn't have bound them together in the manner it did. Her ability to open and read from the Eveningshade Grimoire was testament to their magical union, for only an Eveningshade could open and read from the book.

The trio entered Gringotts and Harry and Bella allowed their signet rings to appear, identifying them as Lord and Lady Eveningshade. Twenty minutes later the trios were perusing the many tomes in the Eveningshade vault.

Harry had collected about two dozen personal journals of the various heads of house and had been shrinking them down and placing them in a shoulder bag. Bella and Dorea were looking through the family historical records. The Eveningshade much like the Blacks and many of the old families had a family historian that kept a record of all events surrounding the family.

Dorea surmised that they might get a better picture of what was going on with the family in the early 1800's through these books. Historical records of a family usually contained information on inter-family relations, alliances, contracts, treaties, and political standings of the family. It also would include information on enemies, blood feuds, and intelligence on anyone that the family saw as a potential threat to them.

She was pleased when she found the historical records of the last Eveningshades before they vanished. The records covered the years from 1810 to 1817, when the Eveningshade family disappeared completely from Wizarding Britain.

Bella was inspecting a large alcove toward the back of the vault; it was dimly lit with a few torches which cast shadows that seemed to dance on the walls. Bella got the feeling of darkness as she approached the room. It wasn't threatening or hostile, but almost…welcoming...calling to her. Bella frowned thinking she must be imagining things.

In the room which was much larger than it appeared, she found dozens of shelves cut into the rock wall of the room. Her eyes still trying to adjust to the lower light in this particular section of the vault, widened in amazement as the rock shelves were stuffed with stone tablets and papyrus scrolls.

"Harry! Aunt Dorea!" Bella called out to her companions. Harry bolted to where she was worried that something was wrong. Dorea also hurried but with more dignity than what Harry was displaying.

Harry arrived at the alcove and had to squint his eyes to see Bella about fifteen feet into the room. Harry grabbed a torch that had been hanging by the entrance and made his way into the dusty room. Dorea had followed behind him with a torch of her own, curious as to what her niece had discovered.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked his wife. Harry gave a shiver, suddenly noticing how much colder he was and how much darker this room felt than the rest of the vault.

"Take a look at these shelves or rather what's on them." Bella stated, and went to reach for a tablet; a soft green hue began to surround the tablet the closer her hand came to it.

"No! Don't touch!" Dorea exclaimed grabbing Bella's hand before she could touch the tablet that she was staring at.

Bella shook her head as if in a trance. "That was bloody stupid of me!" Bella chastised herself, breathing heavily. "Anything that feels as…off as this does should not be handled without knowing what it is."

Harry smirked cheekily at Bella who swatted the back of his head. "Who are you to judge?! 'Mister jumping down a bloody hole chasing after a basilisk!'" Harry had the good sense to look apologetic as Bella gave him a victorious smirk of her own.

Dorea leaned forward with her torch to get a better look at the stone tablet; there was no glow this time. Dorea scrunched her face in thought. The tablet had curious runes or glyphs of some kind, but they were not Egyptian, Persian, or Mesopotamian, that she could tell.

"Do you know what they are Auntie?" Bella asked watching her great aunt concentrating on the stone tablets.

"I-I'm not entirely sure…" She began as she searched the tablet for a familiar glyph that could give her clue to the tablets origin. Where ever these relics were from they were dark, she could feel it the moment she stepped into the room. The magic was dark…not necessarily evil, but definitely dark and…powerful.

Then she saw something…a familiar glyph…no two familiar glyphs. She gasped as she realized what she was looking at. She stood with her torch in hand and looked around the room. It was deceptively large it was only eight feet wide but it recessed back into the rock about another fifty feet.

With her torch in front of her she slowly walked the length of the room, looking left and then right, only pausing when something caught her eye. She realized that the further back she went the older the tablets became and more rudimentary the engravings and carvings were.

Harry and Bella followed a few steps behind Dorea with their torches in hand, as she made her way to the far end of the tunnel like room. When Dorea came to the end of the tunnel she turned around and looked curiously at her grandson.

"Harry…" She began slowly. Harry looked at his grandmother, the powerhouse Lady Potter and a feared daughter of House Black and was shocked to see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"…how old is the Eveningshade family?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. The journal that Bella and I took from the vault on our first visit made an inference that the Eveningshade bloodline has been around for a very very long time. But I don't know how much of that is true or not. I know several purebloods who claim they can trace their ancestry past Merlin, but I always figured it was all unfounded bragging. Why?" Harry replied.

"T-those stone tablets, the ones at the entrance to this room, the ones that Bella was looking at. They are nearly four thousand years old!" She exclaimed.

"Holy shit!"

"Bella language!"

"Sorry auntie." Bella grimaced.

"They are written in ancient Sumerian, Harry. That language has been dead for thousands of years." Dorea told him. "And the ones back here are even older! I have no idea how much older, I don't understand a single scratch on them, but we could be talking several more thousands of years!"

"Isn't it possible that the Eveningshades just came across them somehow? It doesn't mean the Eveningshades created them."

"It could have been possible, except for the fact that it seems to react only to Eveningshade magic." She replied.

"How do you know that?" Harry questioned, not really believing what he was being told.

"When Bella's hand neared the tablet, it began to glow green. When I neared it, it did nothing. Now, Bella and I have the same blood and magic except for one difference…" Dorea was explaining.

"I now have Eveningshade blood as well!" Bella finished. She slowly lifted her hand over a nearby tablet without touching it and once again a soft green hue began to engulf the tablet. Bella removed her hand and the light faded. Dorea then put her hand over the tablet and again nothing happened.

"Without touching the tablet Harry, place your hand above it." Dorea instructed. Harry hesitantly moved his right hand over the stone tablet and the green hue returned and engulfed the entire stone. It began to gently rise from its place on the shelf. Dorea grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away and the tablet gently lowered itself and the green hue faded.

"Believe me now?" Dorea asked. All Harry could do was nod.

"Do you know what's written on the tablets?" Bella asked Dorea as she looked at the strange carvings.

"These here, I haven't a clue. The one you were looking at and a few others near it, I believe so." She replied.

"What do they say grandmother?" Harry asked curiously.

"It describes a summoning incantation." She replied.

"What like an Accio, or something?" He asked. Bella palmed her face and shook her head in amusement.

"Not that kind of summoning love." Bella chuckled musically kissing his cheek.

Harry gave a sheepish look to his grandmother and Bella. "It's an incantation Harry, to summon a demon if I'm not mistaken. But I don't know what kind." Dorea explained.

"In any case it is something we definitely do not want to be fooling around with. Demons are crafty and extremely dangerous, and once they've been summoned they are damned near impossible to control. The Greek and Egyptian mages were infamous for summoning demons to aid them in battle. It almost never turned out well for them.

Egypt at one time used to be an oasis of lush vegetation and healing waters, forests of Cedar trees and mighty rivers and lakes covered the region. That was until an Egyptian Pharaoh demanded of his High Priest to summon a demon that would be the Pharaohs personal body guard. He figured with a demon at his command no enemy would dare challenge him. To make a long story short, demons do not take kindly to be bound to humans.

The priest, who was an arch mage, was successful in summoning the demon and binding it to the Pharaoh. However the priest only commanded it to protect the Pharaoh and not his kingdom. The demon unleashed the fires of hell upon the once fertile kingdom leaving desolation in its wake. The Pharaoh, seeing his kingdom laid to waste, did the only honorable thing he could think of and killed himself and thus releasing the demon and returning it to wherever it came from."

"Whoa! I get it, demons are bad…very bad." Harry shook his head.

"Right, I think we should head back to the surface. I have a few more stops I want to make before we head back to Black Hills." Dorea explained. The trio exited the "Sumerian" wing as Harry dubbed it and re-entered the main vault.

"Anything else you might want Harry?" Dorea asked.

"Yeah!" Harry gave an excited shout as he lifted an onyx black leather battle robe off a trunk. In a word it was cool! Harry slipped his arms through the sleeves and rolled his shoulders and tugged on the lapel. It fit him like a glove the black duster like cloak appeared to be made from dragon skin but he could not tell from what kind of dragon.

The coat fell to his ankles slightly flaring out from the waist. Harry found many pockets and places that looked like sheathes for knives or additional wands. All though it looked heavy it felt light on his shoulders. He lifted the leather cowl over his head and Dorea noted that his face was immediately obscured in darkness, a charm no doubt.

Harry removed the cowl from his head and smiled at his grandmother. "What do you think?"

"Very nice, Harry. It appears to be made from the hide of a Norwegian Ridgeback, a very magic resistant hide. It should offer you protection from most minor spells and hexes." She replied.

"There's one here that looks like it was made for a woman." Harry replied finding another cloak.

"You should give that to Bella." Dorea told her grandson.

"Give me what?" Bella asked walking toward them.

Harry turned toward her and his eyes suddenly glazed over and his mouth hung open. Bella had shed her robe and had apparently found an article of clothing she liked. Bella had on a black leather corset that showed off her curves in a very pleasing manner and displayed her magnificent breast in spectacular fashion.

"Mouth Harry! Potter's do not drool." Dorea told her grandson, trying hard to stifle a laugh. Harry closed his mouth with an audible pop.

"What do you think?!" Bella asked spinning around.

"Unnnggg…"

"I think what Harry is trying to say dear, is that it looks quite…flattering on you." Dorea replied with a half smile.

"That's not the best thing about it though! Look at this!" Bella reached for the sides of her breasts. Whatever Harry thought she was going to do was not what followed. She grabbed at something where the boning went up the sides of her breasts and pulled out two slim shiny daggers and stepped back into a combat stand.

"Is it wrong for me to think that that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen?!" Harry mumbled to himself but the acoustics in the room carried his comment to the two women in the room. Bella winked saucily at him.

"Young men and their hormones!" Dorea muttered rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I've got these as well!" Bella replaced the daggers in the corset and as hard as Harry looked he could not tell where they had gone to, there was no obvious signs of them. But then again his attention kept being distracted by the perfect porcelain globes that sat so beautifully atop the tight article of clothing.

"Harry! Eyes down. You can ogle me later." Bella smirked at seeing Harry blush an impressive shade of red.

Harry looked down to see Bella hitching up her dark green dress exposing her knee high high heeled boots and just a glimpse of a nicely toned thigh.

"Harry…Harry!"

"Damn! I'm sorry, my mind was just ummm…wandering a bit." Harry explained lamely. Dorea smacked him on the back of the head.

"Focus, Harry." Dorea arched a manicured eyebrow.

Bella then reached down to the neck of her boot and withdrew another double-edged knife; this one appeared to be of pure silver.

"Damn that's hot!" Harry muttered again. Dorea huffed in mild annoyance.

"I hope James isn't driven by his hormones when he gets to your age!" Dorea sighed. She noticed Harry was about to tell her something about her son but she quickly held up a warning hand.

"Stop right there young man, I'd rather be ignorant of that particular piece of information for the time being." Harry and Bella laughed heartily at the proper lady.

The trio soon returned to the foyer of the bank. Harry had put on the cloak he had found in the vault as had Bella with the one he found for her. Dorea explained that they were battle robes and would offer them better protection than their other cloaks. Bella had added two more daggers to her collection which brought the number up to eight she had on her.

Dorea had explained to Harry that all children from House Black are trained in fencing from an early age. Bella, as with her dueling skills, excelled with bladed weapons, including a passion for dirks and daggers. She further explained that most wizards and witches believed that muggle weapons were beneath them and could not possibly be of any use against a wizard with a wand.

The Blacks however took a more practical approach and to the wizarding world a radical one. They believed nothing was off the table when defending oneself or their family. They would use fair means or fouls, magical or muggle means, whatever it took to win. And since most magical wouldn't expect a muggle weapon it was easy to surprise them with it.

Harry saw the sense of it and had chosen two Eveningshade daggers as well. One was in his right boot, and the other up the left sleeve of his cloak. As they made their way down the steps of Gringotts Dorea stepped between Harry and Bella and spoke to them in a low tone without looking at them.

"Don't turn around and keep walking toward the apothecary." Without waiting for the expected question, Dorea answered them.

"We are being followed. I noticed the man in the Leaky Cauldron when we met with Moody. He then followed us to Gringotts; I assumed it was just a coincidence since it is a common place to go. However, he was seated in the lobby when we came up from the vault. He has been following us at a distance since we left the bank." Dorea spoke but her face gave no indication that she was alarmed or worried she appeared as if nothing were the matter.

"What do you want us to do?" Harry asked, gripping his wand in his pocket.

"Nothing yet. He may not be alone; we'll need to flush out anyone else who might be with him. We're going to split up; I want you and Bella to go into the apothecary, I will go to Scivenshafts across the street. When you get inside look for anyone who all of a sudden is hurrying toward your location and I will do the same toward mine.

If they enter the store and you feel threatened at all…take them down. But don't KILL them. They may be the ones responsible for Marjory's death, and they are probably looking for the books she hid at the Leaky Cauldron. We need to find out what they know and who they are working for."

Harry and Bella each gave a slight nod of understanding and prepared themselves mentally. "Okay children!" Dorea said just a bit above her normal voice so that the pursuers could hear her. "Go and replenish your potions supplies. I'll be in Scivenshafts. Meet back here in…oh about thirty minutes okay?" Dorea stated clearly.

Harry and Bella waved goodbye to Dorea and entered the apothecary, they immediately went to the window and looked out into the street, sure enough they saw two men quick step toward the apothecary directed by a third man, who was now signaling to two other men to head toward Scrivenshafts. The third man directing the group joined up with the two who were going after Dorea.

"What do we do Harry?" Bella asked, her wand was out but hidden within the sleeve of her cloak.

"Let them make the first move." Harry stated. He looked around the shop and noticed that there were about half a dozen people shopping. "Let's move toward the counter, we can jump behind it if things go pear shaped." He stated as he and Bella moved swiftly to the merchant counter.

"What about the other people in the shop?" Bella asked, spotting a young girl of about four years old holding the hand of her mother.

"Hopefully they'll have the good sense to get out if trouble starts." He replied with shrug.

"I don't like it Harry. We need another plan, there are children in here." Bella replied tersely.

"If we go outside love, it will make it more difficult to contain them." Harry countered.

Bella growled in her throat and looked around the store quickly. Seeing an option she quickly cast a bubblehead charm on Harry and then herself. Then with two quick flicks of her wrist two flasks of some liquid flew off the shelves and collided with each other in mid air.

The collision of the two flasks exploded into a large cloud of noxious fumes that quickly dispersed throughout the store. Patrons and employees all made mad dashes for the door and the fresh air outside.

Bella grabbed Harry's hand and drug him behind the merchant counter. The two men who had been ordered to follow them had been a mere few feet from the door when Bella's distraction happened. They watched as the people ran out, looking closely for the two teens. It was several seconds when they realized that the two they were looking for had not exited with the rest.

Harry and Bella waited for the two men to enter, the fumes were now dissipating as the particles drifted up and out. Slowly the door swung open, Harry peaked over the counter but could see no one enter.

"Bella." Harry whispered. "I think they're disillusioned."

"Bollocks!" Was her whispered reply.

Harry heard the floor boards creaking from two different directions, and realized the two men had separated and were searching the store in a methodic pattern. It was only a matter of time before they reached the counter. But with the two men disillusioned it would be hard to spot them. And they couldn't just pop up and cast a homenum revelio charm without completely exposing themselves. There had to be a solution he just needed to think of it.

oooOOOooo

Dorea had just entered Scrivenshafts and peered back through their window. She immediately recognized the man that had been following them in the middle of the street. She witnessed as he waved two burly looking men toward the Apothecary and then to two others motioning to the shop she had just entered with him following.

Dorea narrowed her eyes at the coming three men. "Let's play, shall we." She whispered to herself. She quickly cast a proximity ward on her hand bag. Anyone who came within five feet of her hand bag would trigger the ward causing the bag to vibrate slightly thus alerting her to someone nearby.

She made her way slowly, seemingly without a care in the world, through the store, winding her way through the various displays. She stopped briefly and pulled out a compact case and opened it up and used the mirror to check her makeup like any lady would. But her motivation was not to check that her lipstick still looked fresh but to use the mirror to locate the three soon to be educated men that you do not mess with the Lady Potter.

She noticed one of the men, a short balding man who perspired way too much standing by the door as a guard she supposed. Another man, this one tall and lanky, with a hooked nose, and a slight slouch was off to her left near the imported quills. The third man, and apparently the leader of the group, was about twelve feet to her right and back, near the merchant counter.

She decided to move left and deal with this hook nosed man between the large book case that carried magical journals of every shape and size. She gracefully walked between the two large bookcases, the lanky man walked slowly behind her. Once out of sight of any other patrons, the man began to draw his wand.

Faster than he thought a lady of her age could move, she had spun and slapped his neck, no it wasn't a slap. A poke? His eyes suddenly became heavy and it took every ounce of concentration to look at the woman. She was smirking at him with what looked like a hatpin in her right hand.

"Not to worry dear. It's not you who I'm after, but your boss. But, I can't have you following me, now can I." She said sweetly.

They man looked at the woman in confusion. Was she getting taller? Wow she was a big woman! A giant she's a giant he screamed, but he heard nothing but a squeak.

Dorea reached down and picked up the tiny mouse that was once a man holding him in the palm of her hand. "My own little concoction, it is a modified polyjuice potion. It is introduced into the bloodstream. Much faster, and much longer lasting, and you only need a drop. The best part is that it's compatible with animals as well as humans.

Just imagine all the fun we are going to have together when I get you home. I bet you're the screaming type aren't you, I can always pick out a screamer." Dorea smirked as she placed the polyjuiced man into a small cage that she then put back into her purse.

She exited the row of bookcases looking as nothing in the world was the matter. She had a smile on her face and greeted people as she passed. Argyle Mansfred looked up from his position at the counter and narrowed his eyes at the high born lady that had just exited. He didn't know who she was but she had been at the cauldron and had talked to the Auror Moody.

He even allowed her and those two kids up to the room where they had done the other old lady in at. She might know the whereabouts of the books they were looking for. He hoped they were worth all the trouble. This was the first time in several years the brotherhood had been called upon to fulfill their obligation to the Thirteen.

He wasn't complaining, he got paid well for doing pretty much whatever he wanted, he just needed to be ready to respond at any moments notice, to do the Thirteen's bidding. Rodger had not yet exited from the bookcase, something wasn't right.

Argyle moved to the bookcase where his comrade had entered following the high born. He turned the corner and saw…nothing. There was no one there, no one at all. His friend couldn't have just vanished.

"The high born bitch must 'ave done sumin to him!" He cursed. "OUCH!" Argyle yelled as something like a bee sting pierced his neck. He spun around to see the high born smirking at him and sheathing what looked like a hatpin into a thin metallic container. The next thing he knew was that the world suddenly got much bigger.

oooOOOooo

Harry could hear the creaking getting closer and knew that their pursuers would find them. Harry silently looked for anything under the merchant counter that he could use to distract the men so that he and Bella could make a run for the door. He found a large tin of talcum powder and then suddenly had a thought.

"Bella…" He whispered as quietly as he could. "I have an idea." He quickly explained his plan and although Bella didn't like it much it was the best they could do at the moment.

"On three. One…two…three!" Harry jumped to his feet and in a wide sweeping arc he slung the talcum powder out into the store. Immediately following was Bella, who with her keen eyesight and lightening quick reflexes spotted the silhouetted bodies of their pursuers and stunned both before they could clear their lungs of the powder and utter a counter curse or shield.

"Incarcerus…Incarcerus!" Harry bound the two men while Bella cancelled their disillusionment spell.

"What do we do with them?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Leave that to me." A welcome voice replied from behind them.

"Grandmother!" The two teens cried happily.

"You're okay?" Bella asked.

"I am. But we need to hurry. Mr. Hornsby, the owner, will be wanting his store back soon. Fortunately these two cast a confundus charm on the door and he has been walking in circles wondering why he can't find his shop." She chuckled.

Dorea reached into her bag and pulled out a long thin phial with a pearl top. She grabbed the pearl and pulled out a rather large needle. She stuck each man in the neck with the needle and stood back. Harry and Bella gasped as the two men quickly transformed into rats.

"Wicked!" The two teens exclaimed.

Dorea then removed a silver cage from her bag that contained three small mice and placed the two new ones in with their comrades.

"Well, I think that we have had enough excitement for one day. I suggest we head home." Dorea proclaimed. Besides we have guests to make arrangements for." She patted the side of her purse, with a sadistic smile.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel inspired to leave a comment. The intrigue gets deeper now as there is more than one player involved with the Eveningshade and Muggleborn conspiracies. The web is spinning wider, and as with all webs there are intersecting lines that criss-cross. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Wow we have topped over 2400 reviews! I say this often but it still holds true, you guys are awesome! A special thanks to Nic Flamel for some guidance for this and the next couple of chapters as the gang heads back to Hogwarts. Thanks Nic!**_

_**There have been others of you who have made some great suggestions as well on how the story lines could go. Keep them coming and if I use an idea I'll be sure to give you a shout out.**_

_**One little itch that I wanted to scratch and it doesn't bother me too much, just a wee bit, is when reviewers complain about clichés or tropes. There are over half a million fanfics written for Harry Potter, with just about any and every plot device being used and reused. With so many fics you are going to see a lot of crossover in "clichés and tropes" no matter how hard you try to avoid them it will happen.**_

_**I do try to minimize them in my stories but they do occur, so I won't apologize for their appearances. I know some readers are quite nitpicky and feel they have to point these things out, which they are welcome to do. But for me, when I read a story I know that I'm reading amateur authors who have various levels of education and who are putting themselves out there because its something they enjoy doing. I read stories for their entertainment value, I don't try to pick apart and criticizes every paragraph or condemn it if it doesn't fit in exactly with canonical timelines.**_

_**I know that I'm not a perfect writer so I would feel hypocritical to condemn another for their errors. I do appreciate well thought out and constructive criticism, it has helped me tremendously but I'll be the first to admit that I'm still a work in progress when it comes to my writing ability. So before you condemn an author for the use of those "story killing clichés" remember you always have the choice to not read them if they offend you so much! **_

_**So that's my two cents, my itch has been scratched. Now without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of Passageways.**_

Chapter 23

Dorea, Harry and Bella had returned to Black Hills via floo by way of Charlus' office. Charlus, Orion and Arcturus would arrive later after meeting with their respective blocs. They wanted to discuss with their cohorts an alliance between those houses allied with the Black Family and those of the Potter family.

It would be an intense debate but both Arcturus and Charlus felt confident that they could persuade many if not all their bloc members to accept the move. Especially with House Black moving to the political center, it would be a move that the neutrals would see as beneficial; the Blacks were not only known as political powerhouses, but economic powerhouses as well, with its hands in many different businesses that all supported the magical economy.

The Potters were also economic heavy weights, but were also known for their philanthropic work as well, especially after the Great War. This is where the Potters shined the brightest and why they were so respected not only in Britain but around the Wizarding World. Dumbledore may have stopped Grindelwald, the darkest wizard in a generation, but it was the Potter's who healed the country, with financing field hospitals, humanitarian outreach programs, and war orphan scholarships, and many charitable donations to war relief programs.

"Bella, why don't you take Harry outside for a stroll around the grounds? It's been a trying day, and I'm sure the both of you could use some time to relax and unwind." The Potter matriarch told her niece.

"I thought we would help you with…you know…our guests." Bella whispered conspiratorially.

"I have it well in hand dear. Besides they are not going anywhere. Now go and enjoy what remains of the day while I attend to our guest's accommodations." She smiled, but by the tone of her voice Bella knew that the conversation was over. Whatever her aunt was going to do, she wanted to do it alone. Bella wondered for a moment if any of the "guests" would be alive by tomorrow morning.

"Come on love." Bella stated, grabbing Harry's hand. "Let me show you more of the grounds."

The young couple walked out to the back garden and into the cool late afternoon air. Harry and Bella saw James, Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa and Andromeda playing a fast game of broom tag. Harry was surprised at how nimble and fast Andromeda was on a broom. He had always heard about his father's natural flying ability, and how he led Gryffindor house to several Quidditch victories as a chaser. But it seemed at least at this age, Andromeda was putting his father to shame with her aerobatic prowess.

Bella led them to the large pond away from the game of tag where they could spend some alone time. When they reached the pond Bella removed her cloak and then her boots. Harry followed suit removing his socks and shoes and sat down on the bank of the pond. Bella sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry inhaled her sandalwood scent that had him instantly nuzzling her hair to breath in her scent more deeply.

Bella chuckled at his antics and snuggled into his embrace sighing comfortably while pulling his arms around her waist tightly. After several minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Bella broke the stillness with a question that had suddenly surfaced.

"Harry, what are we going to do when we return to Hogwarts?" She asked staring out over the calm water.

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. Things have been so chaotic that it hasn't even entered my thoughts." He replied truthfully.

"We have to go back the day after tomorrow, Harry." She sighed, scrunching her eyebrows together. "I don't want to be separated from you once we get back."

"You mean for classes?" He asked. She nodded, her hair tickling his cheeks and nose.

"I don't know what we'll do. The last time I was in my time there had already been some drastic changes. With everything that has happened in the last two days I'm sure many more things in the future will have changed as well. Who knows, I may have already changed things to the point where I can't go back to my time." He quietly told her, kissing the top of her head.

Bella thought quietly for a moment. "If…if you can't go back to your time, and it's too dangerous for you to suddenly show up at Hogwarts in my time…where does that leave us? You still need an education and a place to work on the Eveningshade family magic." She asked curiously.

"Well, let's see." Harry began, scratching his head as he thought. "I could probably stay with the Potters and perhaps take private tuition and grandmother would be a great asset I think in helping me with my family magic." Harry stated thoughtfully.

"No way, I told you I don't want to be separated from you." Bella replied petulantly.

"I don't think the lady Hogwarts would like it either." Harry replied with a chuckle, now thinking about it. "She did bring us together to protect the school as well as change the future."

"That's an idea Harry!" Bella stated excitedly turning around in Harry's arms and facing him."

"What's an idea love?" Harry asked as Bella readjusted herself by straddling his extended legs and looking at him face to face.

"The Lady Hogwarts! Who else do we know with over a millennium of experience with magical education?" Bella asked rhetorically with a broad smile.

"She's a castle, love, not an educator.' Harry replied with a half grin.

"Yes she is a castle, but she has living memory Harry. I would wager she knows more about magic than anyone else in the castle, including arcane magics that are no longer taught at Hogwarts. Harry she would be the perfect professor for us!" Bella stated excitedly bouncing up and down in Harry's lap, which was distracting the poor boy in wonderful ways.

Smiling goofily Harry replied. "Well we'll just have to ask her when we get back to the school."

"Think about it Harry, it's the perfect place to learn and train without anyone knowing that you're there." Bella sat back on Harry's legs noticing the odd smile on his face. "Why are you smiling like tha…" Bella stopped mid-question as she felt the reason.

*smack!*

"Ow! That hurt." Harry protested, rubbing the side of his head from Bella's sudden slap.

"Focus now Harry, play time later!" Bella smirked.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I can't help it…hormones!" Harry tried to explain with a mischievous pout.

"I agree with Aunt Dorea, though." Bella stated changing topics suddenly. "We need to keep you a secret."

"What, are you ashamed of being with me already?" Harry replied cheekily.

"No you prat!" Bella swatted his head again. "We need to keep the fact that an Eveningshade has returned hidden. With what happened in the Wizengamot today with Dumbledore's legislation attempt and the attack on Aunt Dorea's friend, I think it best that we lay low for awhile. Don't you?" Bella asked her husband concernedly.

"Yeah, I think your right. I'm still learning what it is to be an Eveningshade, and the more I do learn, just adds more questions to my growing list. Plus, I have little to no control over my family magic yet, I don't even know the extent of the Eveningshade magic for Merlin's sake!" Harry complained realizing how dangerous a position he was really in.

There was Dumbledore on one side whose motives were foggy at best, then there was the Death Eaters and the Purist who were about to unleash hell and reveal their true nature and agenda if Harry remembered his history correctly. The first true volley of the Voldemort war would begin in January 1972 as students were returning to school from the Christmas holidays.

And now there was possibly a third group, the group who were involved in the killing of Marjory Dunkel over what was contained in the Wizengamot Historical records books that she smuggled out of the Ministry. Things were becoming more and more complicated, so it was vital that Harry have enough unmolested time to train himself and Bella for the coming fights.

"SHITE!" Harry suddenly sat up straight nearly toppling Bella from his lap.

"What?" Bella asked, righting herself on his lap.

"My mum! I mean…Lily. We can't have her letting people know that she is an Eveningshade! We need to contact her immediately!" Harry's voice was panicked.

"Okay, calm down love, do you know where she lives?" Bella asked in a soothing voice.

"Uhh…umm…shite! I don't know!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his face in frustration.

"We'll send her an owl Harry, Eros will be able to find her where ever she is. Come on." Bella stood up and grabbed Harry's hands pulling him to his feet. "The owlery is just over here." She told him dragging him to a half stone half wood structure that looked like a small barn or a large two story shed.

They entered the owlery where Harry saw six owls of differing breeds perched around the edifice. Bella called to a large Eagle owl who was perched high in the rafters. It jumped from its perch and glided silently to a central perch in the middle of the room. Next to it was a small writing desk which contained within it parchment, quills, and inkwells.

Bella quickly penned a note to Lily explaining that she needed to keep her Eveningshade heritage a secret for now and for her to come find her and Harry as soon as she arrived at the train station to return to Hogwarts come Monday morning.

"Eros, I need you to take this to Lily Eveningshade as quickly as possible." Bella told the regal owl. He bobbed his head in understanding and then flew out making his way quickly skyward.

"The more I think about it, the more I think we need to have Lily train with us." Harry remarked as they walked back toward the pond hand in hand.

"Probably, I would like to bring in Andi and Cissy as well. I know they're not Eveningshades…but I want them to be able to defend themselves better. And they could all watch each other's back." Bella added.

Harry nodded his head. "We'll still need to keep my secret though just between us and those who already know. Lily and your sisters I don't think should know…at least not yet, and my mum…well, I don't think that I should ever reveal our true connection." Harry morosely stated. He desperately wanted to connect with his mother, but it was just too dangerous to tell her the truth.

Bella seemed to read his thoughts and embraced him tightly. "You still will have a relationship with her Harry, just not in the way that you may have wanted. But you still can become close, you are still family, and she will treat you like family and you her." Bella whispered soothingly in his ear. Harry held his wife tighter and nodded into her raven colored curls.

"I could get use to this." Harry whispered softly, his eyes closed tightly.

"To what?" Bella asked playfully.

"To married life, to spending the rest of my life with not only the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world, but someone who has become my best friend and confidant as well." Harry said sweetly.

"Mmm…well flattery will get you everywhere milord!" She smiled saucily.

Harry leaned in slowly and without hesitation Bella followed. It wasn't a frenzied kiss or overly passionate but it was slow, tender and full of emotion. The world faded to nothingness as the young couple lost themselves in the moment, they were sharing an emotional bond so strong with each other that it took their breaths away. They only broke apart when the need for air became too great; they stood there wrapped in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed against the others as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Young love is a beautiful thing dears, but the proprieties should be observed. That kind of demonstrative affection is better left to the boudoir I think." An elderly woman remarked from her lawn chair. She was sitting at a small table enjoying the sunshine and watching the other children playing.

Harry and Bella smiled affectionately at each other before turning toward the person who had interrupted their moment of bliss.

"This isn't 1910 Aunt Cassi, it's not inappropriate to show affection in public anymore." Bella told her first cousin three times removed, kissing her cheek in greeting. In the Black family all older generation females were referred to as aunt, as were all older generation males called uncle.

Cassiopeia Black sniffed but looked appraisingly at Harry. "Well I suppose if I had a beau that looked like Harry, I'd want to kiss him in public to. Just to warn off all the other hens out there." The older woman chuckled. Harry blushed at the compliment which had Cassiopeia chuckling more.

"Lady Black…" Harry began.

"Cassiopeia would be fine Harry. Aunt Cassi, if you are so inclined, we are family now after all." The older woman smiled warmly.

"Aunt Cassi." Harry began again. "Dorea has told me that you are a practitioner of the ancient ways, ritualistic and blood magics. "Harry spoke with genuine interest. "I would love to know more about your experiences, the Eveningshades also practiced the ancient ways, but sadly I myself am unfamiliar with them, but would love to become familiar with the old magics, and bring the Eveningshades back to their roots."

"Delighted dear! Please, please have a seat." Cassiopeia replied excitedly, more than happy to talk about her passion. No one else in the family except for perhaps Dorea ever spoke with her about the old ways. With a flick of her wand she created two more chairs for the young couple. And thus began the conversation that would lead to an unlikely friendship between Harry and Cassiopeia, and the eventual catalyst for his introduction to all the "fringe" Houses that followed the ancient ways.

oooOOOooo

Heavy eyelids fluttered open only to find a blurry miasma of light and dark shadows and flickering lights. Squinting his eyes hard and blinking he tried to get his eyes to come into some kind of focus. He moved his head left and right to take in his surroundings but his eyes were still having trouble adjusting and could not discern where he was.

He tried to remember the last thing he was doing before waking up. His thoughts and memories seemed as hazy as his eyesight. The more he tried to focus the more elusive his memories became. He did sense however that he was lying down on his back on something soft and earthy. He then realized that he felt a little cold; there was a breeze of some kind blowing over his skin. He could feel it move across his chest and legs and his…HE WAS NAKED!

The sudden realization of his state of undress seemed to clear the cobwebs that had still lingered across his mind like a shroud. He tried to sit up but found he could not as something cold and metallic had a hold of his wrists and ankles and a collar of some kind around his neck.

The clanking of the metal restraints alerted someone else who was in the room of his moving about. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement, a body turning toward him. A-a female body cloaked in dark robes.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good, good, then we can get started." A refined voice stated.

The woman came closer and looked down at the restrained man. "You!" The man bellowed.

"You 'ere tha one at tha shop! You'd best turn me loose whore if you knows what's good for ye!" He spat.

Dorea Potter cocked her head in amusement at the large man who was chained down to a rather large crate filled with dark soil. The man was spread eagle with his arms chained above his head and his legs spread open with his ankles chained to the corners of the crate.

The wooden crate was about ten feet long by five feet wide by four and a half feet deep. It was filled to the top with a rich dark soil. Each corner had a steel eyelet that allowed for chains to be slipped through them and then secure them to the crate itself.

"Tsk tsk, such horrid manners and grammar." Dorea chastised the man. "Why would I turn you loose my good man when I have such an interesting evening planned for us?" She said with a sadistic smile.

"Fuck you bitch! I'm not playin, ya either cut me loose or me friends will 'unt you down and cut your pretty 'ittle throat." The man sneered.

"You mean the four friends that I have locked up in the cell over there." Dorea pointed over her shoulder to four men huddled together naked as the day they were born in an eight by eight cell. "Oh I have plans for them as well. But seeing as you seem to be the head fool of this pitiful band of baboons, I decided to start with you." Dorea smiled mockingly at the man.

"We 'ave powerful friends, if you value tha lives of your family, I would…AAAHHH!"

Whatever the man was going to say died in his throat as Dorea lightly raked her finger nails over the man's bare chest. Dorea's facial expression showed nothing but a stony calmness, but her eyes flashed murderously at the restrained man. The man arched his back at the excruciating pain he felt. It was an unnatural pain…amplified somehow. During his life he had been any many fights and had received many injuries and wounds, even suffered under the Cruciatus curse once, but this was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Dorea leaned down next to the man's left ear and whispered dangerously. "Now you listen to me carefully for I will only say this once, you are going to tell me everything I want to know, or you will feel such pain as you could have never imagined in your worst nightmares."

The man was panting hard as the pain began to subside. "What did you do to me?!"

Dorea stood up straight and smiled piteously at the man. "I've given you a little something that magnifies the sensitivity of the nerve endings within your body, and at the same time prohibits the production of endorphins and adrenaline.

In the simplest of terms that you would understand, is that you will be begging me to kill you rather than have me give you the tiniest of scratches to your body. I fancy myself quite the inventive potions mistress. However, I developed this quite by accident. It was meant as an aid for the Dragon Pox. You are aware of course how painful the sores associated with the Dragon Pox can be.

I had intended to create a salve that would deaden the sensitivity of the nerve endings to make the fiery sores less painful. But as fate would have it, the opposite happened, and the salve magnified the nerve ending sensitivity by multiple factors. And now here we are." She told the man.

"So you gonna torture me then?" The man spat. "Such a nasty business for a highborn." He sneered. "Wouldn't tink you'd want to get your fingers dirty!"

Dorea smiled at the man. "Oh I won't be dirtying my hands, no, but I do have…something else that will do the work for me."

"The man looked curiously at her. "You haven't asked me about the crate you're chained to yet." Dorea stated as she walked slowly around the crate sliding her hand around it edges.

Argyle Mansfred suddenly felt a bit worried. He turned his head to look at the soil his body rested upon wondering what the insane old lady was getting at.

"You know what a Niffler is, don't you dear?" Dorea asked sweetly.

"A niffler!" He laughed. "Their furry little puff balls!" He laughed again.

Dorea smiled ominously. "Yes they are quite gentle little creatures, affectionate even. Though an interesting thing about nifflers, is their insatiable interest in gold and shiny things. Did you know that their little claws are harder than diamonds and they can actually burrow through solid rock to get to the object of their desire?"

With that Dorea pulled out a Galleon from her robes and placed it on top of the soil just below the man's armpit. Suddenly Argyle felt movement in the soil and a niffler popped out of the dirt next to his body and immediately bit down on the gold coin and began to playfully knaw on it. Dorea carefully picked up the tiny furry rodent and began to pet it lovingly.

"Such sweet little things aren't they? Now imagine if you will this sweet little creature burrowing through solid stone to get to this little gold coin. Have that image in your head?" Dorea asked not expecting a response.

"Now just imagine…" Dorea produced another Galleon and hovered it wandlessly over the man's stomach. "…what this sweet little creature would do to human flesh to get to this shiny little coin."

Argyle stiffened as the niffler in Dorea's hand attempted to jump from her grasp to get to the other coin. He was now starting to worry, the old lady was insane! He couldn't tell her anything even if he wanted to he had taken an oath not to betray the brotherhood!

"Now, young man. Tell me, what is your name?" Dorea asked. Placing the niffler on top of the soil but removing the Galleon from over the man's stomach. The niffler dived into the dirt and began to search for glittery things.

'Okay.' He thought he could at least give her that, he was not bound by oath to not reveal his name.

"A-Argyle!"

"Argyle..?"

"Argyle Mansfred!"

"Well that wasn't so hard was it?" Dorea smiled.

"Now Argyle, I want you to tell me why you were following me and my companions?" She asked sterner this time.

He hesitated briefly thinking how he could best answer her without answering her. However his pause was too long for Dorea who tossed the coin into the crate. It landed flat against the side of his right ankle with a thud.

"No!" Argyle screamed. But it was too late as the little niffler launched itself up out of the dirt and bit down on the coin its little claws scratching his exposed bare skin before diving back into the soil. Argyle screamed out in agony at the superficial cuts to his skin.

"I am not a patient woman Argyle. When I ask a question I demand a quick answer!" Her voice was hard and unsympathetic.

"Saw-saw you at tha Cauldron! T-talking with the aurors!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"What were you doing there?! Did you kill Marjory Dunkel?! Did you kill the woman on the third floor?!" Dorea demanded.

Again he was too slow to respond for Dorea and she tossed another coin into the crate this one landing on his left knee. Another niffler jumped out of the soil and dove for the coin. Its razor sharp claws sliced into the prisoners knee cap, shredding flesh and creating bone splinters. The amplified nerve endings fired off toward the pain receptors in the brain, and an immediate response was felt.

"**AARRGGHHH! GODS PLEASE, PLEASE**!" Argyle screamed out, the pain was like burning acid slowly eating away at his flesh.

"DID. YOU. KILL. MARJORY DUNKEL?!" Dorea demanded again.

"**YES YES, GODS HELP ME, I KILLED HER**!" The man confessed.

Dorea took a large breath and let it out slowly. "Why?" She hissed.

"She wouldn't tell us where the books were, or what she knew!" He cried, tears flowing down the sides of his face.

"Why did you want the books?" She asked slowly.

"We-we were sent to get them, we weren't told what they contained!" He sobbed.

"Who sent you?" Dorea asked dangerously.

Argyle Mansfred began to cry again and shake his head. "**I-I CAN'T…OATH! PLEASE**!"

"You will give me someone's name or I'll place coins all over your body with sticking charms and watch as the nifflers shred your body to pieces! **NOW. GIVE. ME. A. NAME!**!" She demanded.

Argyle sobbed, his chest was heaving up and down, his eyes red and burning from the flow of tears. He fought desperately to speak knowing that should he reveal anything his magic would be ripped from him which could result in his death.

Dorea reached into her robe and pulled out a handful of galleons. With a murderous look she approached the crate.

"**NO! PLEASE WAIT!"** He begged. He was forcing himself to betray his oath. He knew the price but he could not take the pain anymore, he just couldn't take anymore!

"A NAME!" She pressed.

"The B-brotherhood of-of the F-Fox! B-B-Borgin, Marius Borgin!" He screamed. Suddenly his whole body arched and his mouth opened unnaturally wide in a silent scream as his body and magic paid the price for the betrayal of his oath.

"Marius Borgin?" She asked herself. "Of Borgin and Burkes?" She knew of the man and also knew that he had dealings with the wizarding underworld. He had actually been a smuggler and profiteer during the Great War, something Dorea absolutely detested. People getting rich off the misery and misfortune of others. He was crafty and dangerous but she did not believe he could be behind this alone, a middleman, perhaps. But then again, he must be somehow connected if this Argyle had suffered for revealing his name.

She turned back and looked upon the restrained man. This man was a murderer and if was given the chance would have murdered her or Harry and Bella. She felt no pity or sympathy for the man, he had chosen his path and now he would reap what he had sowed.

She watched as his chest began to slowly rise and fall. He was still alive, but she could feel no magic in the man now. He had indeed been stripped of his magic. Dorea reached into her robe and pulled out a single galleon. She walked over to the man and placed the gold coin on the center of his chest and cast a permanent sticking charm.

She turned toward the door to leave and was about to close it behind her when she heard the blood curdling scream of the man who would never again hurt another living soul. She turned to look at the four other whimpering men in the small cell.

"No one threatens my family." She said with deadly calmness as she glared at the four men. "We will chat latter." The men sobbed as they were sure they would meet the same fate as their brother. With a satisfied and determined look she closed the door behind her. A new target had been revealed and there was much to plan and two books to read through.

oooOOOooo

"Come in Albus. Come in." A stressed voice called.

"Minister Bagnold, always a pleasure to meet with you." Dumbledore smiled congenially at the current Minister for Magic.

"Troubling times Albus, we're in troubling times." Minister Millicent shook her head as she poured the rest of the amber liquid in her class down her throat. She stared out of her window down at the Ministry atrium, watching as the many ministry employees went to and fro.

"I assume you're talking about the murder of Marjory Dunkel?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's just the latest layer to this mess, Albus. I've just returned from meeting with the muggle Prime Minister, Edward Heath. And do you know what he told me?!"

Albus conjured a large stuffed chair and sat down and then waited expectantly for her to answer her own question.

"He had the nerve to tell me to…and I quote "get your house in order before I am forced to do so for you!" She spat.

Minister Bagnold grabbed a manila folder from her desk shaking it in her fist. "These..!" She stated slamming the folder back down on her desk. "…are lists of recent muggle homicides. All of which had residual magical signatures on them. For Merlin's sake I didn't know the muggle government had a team of magical investigators!"

"Muggleborns most likely." Dumbledore offered.

"It doesn't matter who they are, what matters is that over the last six months thirty murders of muggles were magical in nature!" She growled. "And what's more is at every crime scene some damn image of a snake and skull is seen floating above each attack. Now I know from Crouch's security reports that this is the mark these…these Death Eaters have tattooed on their arms! I want to know who these people are, and I want to know what connection they have to this Voldemort and the Purist movement."

"Take a calming breath Millicent." Dumbledore gently told the woman who was pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"I'm assuming again that Director Crouch has already mobilized the Aurors to investigate these incidents?" Dumbledore asked.

"I met with Crouch prior to your arrival. He requested that we give the Aurors license to use deadly force to bring in those responsible should they put up a fight.

Albus stood and cleared his throat menacingly. "I hope you did not authorize such tactics!"

"Not yet, but I'm seriously considering it. We have had two attacks in our communities Albus; children have been killed for Merlin's sake!"

"You know my position on this matter Millicent. We cannot afford to lose anymore old blood! With each loss we stand to lose precious magical gifts only passed down through each new generation of old families." He defended his position.

"So we should just allow muggles and muggleborns to be killed?! And hope that the muggle government continues to ignore us?!" She fired back.

"Of course not, but we must find a more peaceable solution." He replied.

"The purists want to purge our society of the muggleborn!" She shouted.

"You know as well as I that we cannot allow that to happen. We need them not only for promulgating our people, but they are a large economic resource, we can't afford to purge them from our society. It would collapse our economy."

"Of course I know that! But there are many in the Wizengamot who do not believe the same." She replied. "They fear that our cultural and heritage will be destroyed by allowing them to remain. They see them as a real danger Albus."

"I know the dangers of muggle ideology better than most. My sister was a victim of muggle intolerance." A flash of anger lit his eyes but was quickly gone before the minister had seen it.

"They despise that which they don't understand and in many cases demonize it, persecute it, and in some cases destroy it. They can be arrogant, and have a tendency for violence. It is why I proposed so long ago that we respond to every recorded muggleborn birth. If we take them into our world as infants we avoid any muggle ideological contamination into our world." Dumbledore sighed.

"We are not in the business of kidnapping infants out of their mother's arms! Sweet Morgana! The muggles would be in an uproar." She replied hotly.

Albus shrugged. "Then we are left with what we have. The problem is that the muggleborns see our culture as antiquated, obsolete, and in need of reform. And, we don't help our own kind by keeping them ignorant of how much muggles have accomplished technologically. They see the muggleborns as little more than barbarians at muggles as almost less than human

You're too young to remember the muggles First World War; However I remember it quite vividly. It was the first time that many of our people saw what muggles could really do, it was a rude awakening needless to say. It was death and destruction on such a scale that had never been seen before.

Their weaponry was extremely powerful. Before the 1860's most muggle rifles could only fire once before they would need to reload and reengage an enemy. These single shot weapons were no match for a wizard who could fire several spells before a muggle could return fire. But with the invention of the repeating rifles and then the creation of what they call machine guns, these new weapons could fire dozens of deadly projectiles before a wizard could verbalize a second spell.

The need for absolute secrecy for our world was never more inculcated into our people, than at that time. But what to do about the muggleborn and half-bloods who were continuing to come into our world. We placed more and more restrictions on what they could do or jobs they could hold in our world were heavily regulated.

Our leaders feared that their muggle ideas and warmongering would corrupt our people. And in a way it had. We saw it in our schools, a nationalistic pride amongst the muggleborn and half-bloods. Many chose to leave our world to fight in the world war, when they returned from war; they brought dangerous new skills back with them and new muggle ideas and a pride in muggle progress.

On the darker side, some returned so damaged from their experiences in the war they could no longer function normally in our society and in our streets, without a way to support themselves some became criminals and used the skills they learned in the muggle military to achieve their goals. Some became vagrants, and others just seemed to get by.

More muggleborn and half-blood legislation was introduced, tighter restrictions on dual citizenship. You were either a magical citizen or a muggle citizen, you could not be both and if you chose the latter you magic was forcibly bound.

Was it harsh? Yes. Was it necessary? I believe most would argue that it was. We saw a clear and present danger to our world. By allowing the muggleborns and half-bloods to live muggle lives, while still living in the wizarding world the chance of exposure of our world was greatly increased.

But some concessions were made to them so they could continue to live amongst the muggles. Monitoring spells were introduced to keep an eye on any muggleborn or half-blood residence to make sure no magic was being performed and tracking spells on all muggleborn and half-blood wands. Was it intrusive? Yes. But again, it was necessary to assure our world's anonymity.

Many more new ideas began to be introduced into our society by the muggleborn, such as the Women's Suffrage movement, and Irish independence. That war was the catalyst for the increased level of prejudice many of our people now have for them. So it is understandable that they would want to purge them.

But we must make them see that they are needed, but we also must demonstrate to the old houses that we will not allow our culture and heritage to disappear or be replaced. We must allow the tighter restrictions. I believe this will appease these so called Death eaters and the Purists." Dumbledore finished.

"I don't know Albus, I fear that by doing so we will create another Grindelwald, but this time he'll be a muggleborn out to destroy the entirety of our world." She shook her head tiredly.

"I'm sure that would never happen." Albus said comfortingly.

Millicent chuckled mirthlessly. "I understand your bill failed today."

"A temporary setback at most, I plan on rewriting some of it, but it will stay largely intact. No, my failure to get it past was being surprised at the position of some of the founding houses and their influence on other Wizengamot members. I plan to rectify that problem by speaking to some of these families and try and persuade them to see the benefits of the bill." He smiled enigmatically.

"Good luck with that Albus. Now if you'll excuse me, it has been a rather trying day and I'm anxious to end it." She stated rising from her chair.

Albus nodded and stood as well, and with a swish of his wand the chair he had created disappeared. "Till our next meeting then." Albus bowed and then left the office.

Albus' smile fell as he walked back to his office. The mention of his longtime friend had evoked an old memory. Late November 1916, he and his closest friend Gellert Grindelwald had gone to France to investigate firsthand the tales they were hearing in England about the horrific battle taking place at the Somme River in France.

Nothing could have prepared them for the scene they had found. Hundreds upon hundreds of bodies laid out in make shift morgues, stacks of arms, legs, and headless torsos were stacked in various piles, thousands more bodies lay scattered or stacked in trenches of earth, the smell of death was heavy in the air. Albus had lost all constitution and fell to his knees and vomited, his body continued to heave even though he had emptied the contents of his stomach completely. Gellert looked upon the scene with anger and disgust. The depravity of humanity seemed utterly boundless. Filthy muggles he was heard to whisper.

Albus recalled that it was several months later that Gellert had approached him about the muggle problem. It was there that they discussed what was for the "Greater Good" of the Wizarding World. If muggles were left unchecked they would eventually destroy the world. They needed to be stopped at all cost.

The most plausible course was to somehow take control of the muggle world and subjugate the violent muggles. Albus had agreed that the muggles were incapable of governing themselves in a peaceful manner. For the next twenty years the two friends would plot, plan, and recruit those of like-mind to their cause.

"Oh Gellert…we had such good intentions." Albus quietly spoke.

oooOOOooo

Lily Evans was in her bedroom just turning in for the night when a tapping at her bedroom window made her jump. Seeing a rather large owl at her window was a bit surprising, but then she noticed a letter attached to one of its legs. She quickly threw open the window and the owl hopped in and flew over to the headboard of her bed.

She approached the magnificent fowl, which stuck its leg out for her to take the envelope attached there. "Aren't you a handsome owl?" Lily cooed and stroked his breast feathers gently; the large owl seemed to enjoy the attention and was bouncing from foot to foot as she stroked his feathers.

"If you like you can finish my ham sandwich." She pointed to a plate on top of her dresser. "There is water in the glass next to it." The owl spread his wings and glided over to her dresser and began to make quick work of the sandwich.

While Eros was busy, Lily sat on her bed and opened the note. "Oh, it's from Bellatrix and Harry!" She read the note and frowned a bit. "Why would I need to keep my heritage quiet?" She mused. "And I love my new wand! I suppose I'll need to keep that quiet as well." She looked at the ebony and ivory wand on her nightstand.

She sighed heavily. "Well I guess it must be important, suppose I'll just have to ask them what's going on when we're on the train."

Lily opened her trunk and pulled out some parchment and quill and penned a reply to Bella and harry that she would comply and see them on the train Monday morning. She then took out another piece of parchment and began a letter to her friend Narcissa.

_Dear Cissy,_

_First things first, I miss you! I know it's been only a few days, but there is no one here to have fun with or gossip with. I don't have any real friends here where I live. Well, there is Severus and he's a good friend, but I need female companionship sometimes._

_Oh! Speaking of Severus, I think something awful happened to him the other day. This morning he came over to see me and we went over to the park nearby our house to play. I went to tickle him but he jumped when I touched him and winced in pain._

_When I asked him what was wrong he changed the subject. I noticed sometimes when his shirt would slip up while we played that he had some dark bruises on his back. I think his parents might be beating him._

_Do you think I should ask him about it? I'm worried he might get upset if he thinks I'm prying into his personal business. But I'm truly worried about him. What should I do, if I go to my parents they would definitely confront Severus' parents, his dad is a muggle but his mom is a witch and my parents aren't magical at all, I'm afraid that she would curse my mom and dad for being nosey neighbors. So any advice would be welcome._

_On to happier topics, I can't wait to show you what I read in my ancestor's history book that Harry gave me! Oh my god it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Oh and I have another surprise to show you as well, something from my great-great-grandfather. _

_Well enough about me. How are you doing? Do anything fun with your family? Tell Andromeda hi for me, and I can't wait for her to start teaching me that knee reversing jinx. I still owe James and Sirius for their last prank on me. Honestly, those two are menaces to society. At least their friend Remus is nice, but Peter..eewww…he gives me the shivers, he's totally creepy._

_Speaking of Remus, I meant to tell you on the train, I overheard him talking to Sirius about you before we left. I think he might fancy you. (giggling madly) Seriously he is rather sweet but painfully shy. _

_Anyway! Can't wait to see you on the train!_

_ Your friend,_

_ Lily_

oooOOOooo

Dinner at Black Hills that evening was a complete strategy meeting amongst the older family members. Arcturus, Orion and Charlus were going over each and every House that was in their voting blocs and then going over others who could be sympathetic.

"I'm telling you, Dumbledore will not let this bill go. I expect he and his surrogates will be visiting all the major houses this week in an attempt to garner their vote." Arcturus told the others.

"I agree, we need to show Albus for the manipulator he is. He is trying to usurp the DMLE's authority that can't sit well for most of the Common Houses, and I suspect a good portion of the Hereditary Houses as well. This is pure and simple a grab for power." Charlus Potter added.

"Dumbledore has a lot of sway with the Hereditary Houses." Orion began. "Many of those house owe him allegiance."

"Yes but he does not have a controlling majority." Dorea piped up.

"He has enough." Orion replied hotly. "Nearly a third of the hereditary seats never show up to vote. The greys have never been persuaded to take sides…on anything! And without their involvement it would only take a handful of other houses to give Dumbledore an edge."

"I believe that some if not all could be persuaded to come together this once. Who knows maybe even more than once?" Cassiopeia Black replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Arcturus asked.

"I had a lovely conversation this evening with our young Lord Eveningshade, and I must tell you I am quite impressed with the young man. I plan on taking Harry to Samhain at New Grange this year and introducing him to my friends." The former high priestess of the Morrigan spoke.

"You expect Lord Eveningshade to go dancing around naked with your lot?!" Walburga screeched.

"Clothing is optional!" Cassiopeia replied back with a grin, winking at Harry. "He will not be asked to participate in any of the rituals or activities unless he wants to join in and learn them. He has expressed a desire to learn the ancient ways, and I am more than willing to facilitate that education." She replied haughtily.

"It _**would**_ be a good way for Harry to gain allies." Pollox offered. "If he was accepted by the fringe houses that would definitely give us the advantage."

"Those freaks don't concern themselves with political matters with all their dancing about. They are social outcasts and we don't need that stigma associated with our House. It would be a waste of time to even court their allegiance!" Walburga stated.

"Its bigoted attitudes like that Lady Black, which will tear our world apart. I'm surprised really, that you would take such a position on these houses that practices the ancient ways, you who puts so much weight on tradition and heritage.

According to Aunt Cassie, it was only a short two hundred years ago that the Blacks were practitioners of the ancient ways, and five hundred years ago most magical households in Great Britain practiced rituals and blood magics. So in a sense _**you**_ have turned your back on our honored heritage and traditions." Harry confronted the outspoken witch.

"Well said Harry!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. "Well said!"

Walburga for the first time did not have a snappish comeback. It was true that the Blacks had been practitioners; her own mother had been a Morrigan with Cassiopeia. But peer pressure from her classmates at Hogwarts caused her to turn her back on the practices.

They called the practices archaic and freakish. Many of the old houses had abandoned the art years ago due to how labor intensive it was. Spells were quicker, incantations and rituals took too long to perform and generally required the blood of the caster, with the more powerful rituals requiring several casters at once.

It was true she had turned her back on the ancient ways, but she was too proud to admit that she may have been wrong. Prejudices that she cultivated in her youth, were not so easily changed. How could she admit that she was wrong all these years? She couldn't do it; her pride wouldn't let her, at least not yet.

"Personally…" Arcturus broke the awkward silence. "…I think it a good idea as well Harry. That is a large source of untapped political power."

"It will take time to earn their trust Harry, but if anyone could do it, I believe you can." Cassiopeia told him warmly.

"Now, on to other matters. Pollux, have you spoken with your contact about the lost Founding Houses…" Arcturus began.

oooOOOooo

Monday morning came too soon for the returning students at Black Hills. After some parting counsel from Arcturus and the other adults about watching out for each other and keeping secret Bella's marriage to Harry and anything dealing with Harry being an Eveningshade, the children accompanied by Dorea and Cassiopeia all flooed to the receiving hub on Platform nine and three-quarters.

Dorea had cast a notice-me-not charm on Harry that would work on anyone except for the family. Before they boarded the train Cassiopeia had pulled Harry aside and placed a goblin made thin silver chain around Harry's neck, at the end of the chain was a circular medallion. The medallion depicted three ravens surrounding a triple Celtic spiral.

"This is the symbol of the Triple Goddess, the Morrigan, she is the goddess of battle, victory, and prophecy. This will identify you to others of our coven that you are an apprentice of our order. You will be surprised young Harry how many of us there are that keep the old ways, and how much help you will have when you are in need." Cassiopeia then kissed his forehead and both cheeks before letting him go.

Dorea had then pulled both Harry and Bella to her. "I'll visit you every weekend in the Room of Requirement, to continue your occlumency training. I suggest you invite Lily along as well." Dorea told the two.

"What about the others? What about Sirius and my da…James, and Andi and Cissy?" Harry asked.

"I've been training James since he was eight, he has a good foundation already and he knows he is supposed to continue his exercises nightly before bed. As for the others, all children in House Black are taught it. However it may be wise to check them, but for the next month I would like it just to be you two and Lily. We will need to start from the very beginning with her.

I know the portrait of Walburga had trained you some, but I'll expand and improve on what she started. I want you two and perhaps Lily as well to really begin studying the Eveningshade journals and Grimoire and begin to learn as much as you can.

"I'll be looking through the two books from the Records department and I will let you know what I find." Dorea then looked at the pair worriedly.

"Take care of each other." She quietly whispered hugging the both of them together.

"We will grandmother." Harry replied thickly his voice hitching at the emotion he was feeling being held by his grandmother.

"Now get going." She replied, straightening up trying to look like the strong woman that she was, but a slight misty look in her eyes told of the emotion she was feeling for her grandson.

oooOOOooo

_**S/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I hope that everyone's opinion of Dorea has not been soured. I felt that as a Black and a Potter, family is paramount and thus she would react in an aggressive manor toward anyone who would threaten her family, plus as a Black she does have a darker side and she let that show here. **_

_**We learned a bit more of the Dumbledore back story and where his opinions and thoughts began to form, and we're not done yet exposing his history. Harry has made a new strong ally within the Black family and all though I did not go into detail about Aunt Cassi, in coming chapters when Harry visits her coven we will learn more about her and the "fringe" families. Please leave a comment, critique or review and let me know what you thought!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: Wow we have hit over 2600 Reviews, and nearly 3000 followers! How awesome are you guys! A lot of wonderful reviews for the last chapter and a lot of support! Everyone seems to love my Dorea and I have to say that she totally does rock! She will be letting her inner Black really shine in the coming chapters so hold on!**_

_**I hope to get at least one more chapter out by next week, but it could be iffy. My daughter, my oldest child is getting married on the 22nd so things are a little crazy right now, but I'll do my best to get another chapter out like I said by sometime next week. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Passageways!**_

Chapter 24

**Hogwarts Express:**

"It's a beautiful wand Lily, and you say it just jumped into your hands when you reached for it?" Narcissa asked with wide eyes.

Lily nodded her head vigorously. "It did, but what's more amazing is that when I hold it…it seems to sing." She replied in a wistful voice.

"Sing? How do you mean?" Andromeda asked the redheaded girl. Harry and Bella were also listening closely.

"It's…hard to explain but it's like, its connecting with my magic and the two energies seem to blend, harmonizing with each other…like singing." She shrugged at not being able to describe it better.

"I feel this incredible connection with it; I've never felt this with my wand that I bought at Ollivander's. I feel…I feel more connected to it, I feel more…powerful with it." Everyone in the compartment noticed that Lily's emerald eyes began to glow slightly as she spoke, everyone in the compartment shared a glance with each other but no one said a word.

"Lily…" Harry began softly, placing a hand over hers. "I know what I'm asking you to do may seem unfair, but it is for your protection. You need to keep your true heritage and your new wand a secret and only use your old wand for your classroom work. It would raise too many questions, questions that we don't want people to ask." Harry told his young mother.

"But we do have a place where you can train with your new wand, and there, you, Harry and I will begin to learn more about and train with the Eveningshade family magic." Bella told the girl squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Why would you need to learn about the Eveningshade family magic, Harry? Aren't you Lord Eveningshade?" She asked inquisitively.

Harry sat back in his seat and pondered for a moment on what he should say. He couldn't tell her the whole truth; there were just too many problems that could arise if his true connection to her was learned. It twisted Harry's gut to mislead his mum, but he knew that for her sake and for all their sakes he needed to carry on the charade.

"I won't go into the minute details of my life, but to say that I was orphaned when I was but a baby. My parents were killed by a very dark wizard. Though my parents were magical, I grew up in the muggle world with an aunt that I now suspect was probably a squib. I knew nothing of the magical world until I was eleven years old.

"The details of my life, from when I re-entered the magical world at eleven until just a month ago, are difficult to explain and perhaps best left untold. But recently I was made aware that I may be a descendant of a House that was thought long lost to the magical world.

"I went to Gringotts Bank and had an inheritance test performed. The test proved that I was a member of the previously thought extinct house. The ritual involves a process wherein blood infused with family magic coats the inside of a rune covered basin, it identifies a family member by the spilling of their own blood in to the basin.

"But that is not all it does, it can also identify or choose the next lord and head of house. It found me worthy and chose me to bear the title of Lord Eveningshade and so I became the head of the Ancient House of Eveningshade.

"But like you, it wasn't until that moment when magic that had previously been bound within me was let loose. And I'm only now beginning to understand just the tip of it. Similar to what you told us about feeling your magic suddenly feeling unbound after you held your new wand.

Together Lily, I hope that we can explore what it is to be Eveningshades. We are family Lily, and know that family means everything to me, and as family, I will always be there for you and I hope you will eventually feel the same for me." Harry passionately told his mother.

Lily didn't know why, but she felt a sudden surge of affection toward Harry and a desire to hug him, though from the moment she first met him she had felt that there was something about him that felt so familiar and homelike. So throwing caution to the wind she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. Harry welcomed the embrace and held her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Still in his embrace she thoughtfully asked. "So what do I call you? Uncle? Cousin? Brother?"

"How about just Harry, and I'll call you Lily." Harry gave the young girl a warm smile.

"Okay…Harry." The pretty redhead smiled warmly back. Bella's eyes had begun to well up with warm salty tears as she watched her husband make that personal connection he so desperately wanted to make with his mother. Though it would never be a mother- son relationship, it was enough for Harry to still be able to call her family.

"Sooo, this place you'll be training in? Any chance Cissy and I can come along and get some training too?" Andromeda asked, breaking up the heavy emotional moment.

Harry let go of Lily and quickly wiped something out of his eyes that suspiciously looked like tears. "Of course you can, in fact we were going to suggest it. We also need to speak with James and Sirius about joining us as well." Harry replied.

"Not Jamie and Siri! Those two hooligans would just horse around the whole time!" Cissy bemoaned.

Harry chuckled. "Nevertheless Dorea has asked that we train everyone in the family at Hogwarts how to better defend themselves against what is coming."

"Well that didn't sound ominous." Andromeda chuckled sarcastically.

"Dark times are here little sister, and we need to make ourselves strong enough and fierce enough that no one, and I mean no one, will fuck with our family." Bella stated with passion and fire, Harry looked at Bella proudly.

"Will you tell Jamie and Sirius that Lily is an Eveningshade?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, Bella and I are going to go find them now and have a chat with them." Harry told them.

"What about Remus and Peter?" Lily asked. "They hang out with James and Sirius." Harry's eyes tightened at the mention of the man who had betrayed his parents and a fleeting thought of tossing the boy underneath the wheels of the train seemed to excite a dark part of him.

'But he's not _**that**_ man, not yet, and perhaps may never be.' Harry mused. Remus was a good man and was the levelheaded one of the marauders from what he had learned of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and new that the boy was loyal, but the secret was just too important to chance it.

"I think it best just to keep it a secret amongst family." Harry replied after a moment.

oooOOOooo

**Black Hills Manor:**

"I can't believe you brought those men here without my permission." Arcturus shook his head angrily at his sister who sat primly and unconcerned in the study of the Black family ancestral home.

"It's not like I had much choice, I had Bellatrix and Harry with me and I needed the…tools and cells that the dungeon has."

"If they were to escape they could inform others of the location of this house, Dorea!" He protested.

"You know as well as I do that there is no chance of them escaping without outside help, and no one in this family would help them escape. Besides even by some miracle they did escape once they were outside the wards they would not be able to reenter without a Black with them." She replied matter-of-factly and then took a long sip of her tea.

Arcturus sighed heavily. There was never any use arguing with her, even as children she would never concede an argument if she thought she was right no matter what the pressure. It was an admirable but sometimes a down right irritating quality. But she was his sister, and she wouldn't be who she was, if she were the type to back down easily.

Arcturus plopped down into the leather arm chair facing his sister. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the tension he felt throbbing in his head. "So, what did you learn from our guests?" He finally asked. "What were they after?"

"To be honest, I think I came away with more questions than answers. The men belong to some organization called the Brotherhood of the Fox." She began.

"Never heard of them." Arcturus replied before taking a sip of his single malt whiskey.

"Neither had I. Apparently, Marius Borgin is connected to them somehow though. They were after the books, at least some information contained in the books."

"Borgin?" Arcturus asked with an arched eyebrow. "How is our slippery friend involved with this group?"

"I don't know…yet. But I assure you I can't wait to find out."

"Caution sister, he may appear to be a low life simpleton, but the man has knowledge of dark artifacts and curses matched by only a sparse few. Not to mention his connection to the seedier side of our world."

"I'm well aware of his so called affiliations with the less desirables of our world. I've even been told that his mother was a hag."

"Hence his expert knowledge of dark curses, Dorea." Arcturus warned. "If I were you I would not approach him directly, you don't want his eyes looking in your direction."

"I'm not a novice at covert espionage Artie." Dorea sniffed indignantly.

"Never insinuated that you were dear sister, you are a Black after all. But extra care must be taken around him, and if he is connected to this other group you must walk carefully."

"These fools didn't even know who I was, or who Harry or Bellatrix were for that matter. The only reason they followed us was because they thought we had information about the book that Marjory had taken from the Ministry." Dorea replied, refreshing her cup with more tea. She sighed sorrowfully for her friend before she took another sip to calm her mind.

"You seem quite taken with our young lord." Arcturus stated looking over his glass at his sister measuringly.

"I beg your pardon?" Dorea sniffed.

"I mean you seem to have taken a…motherly interest in him. I just find it…interesting. You're not the type to trust easily. You have a very tight circle of people you consider friends, and even with many of them you never let your guard completely down.

"Yet with our young Lord Eveningshade, I've seen a side of you I have only ever seen between us when we were children, and of course now with Charlus or James, it has even extended to Bellatrix. I'm just curious what you see in the young man that has inspired such…affection." Arcturus asked his sister with scarcely hidden interest.

Arcturus and Dorea had been the best of friends when they were younger and throughout most of their adult life, though they were separated in age by a few years they acted more like twins, rarely seen apart from each other. They had been each other's sounding board and confidant. It had even been Arcturus that had encouraged Dorea to follow her heart and start dating Charlus Potter.

Though their political views at times were on opposite ends of the political spectrum, they still loved and respected each other and were always in constant contact with one another. So it was Arcturus, out of anyone else in the family that was most likely to notice Dorea's subtle emotional attachment to the dark haired youth.

Dorea looked calculatingly at her brother; he was too smart for his own good at times. She mused. Dorea tensed when she saw Arcturus withdraw his wand from his wrist holster but relaxed as she watched him activate the privacy charms for his private study.

"Do I need to make an oath, or will my word to not reveal anything you tell me suffice?" Arcturus smirked playfully at his sister.

"Prat." She chuckled. "Your word has always been good enough for me, dear brother." Dorea replied shaking her head.

She inhaled deeply and then relaxingly pushed out the air in her lungs. "Lord Eveningshade…Harry, is more…much more than he seems." Dorea began. "But there are things that I have sworn not to reveal about him."

"Well, can you at least tell me how it is that he is a son of yours?" Arcturus smirked at the stunned expression on her face.

Schooling her features she glared back at her brother. "Harry is _**not**_ my son!" Dorea growled lowly.

Arcturus watched her intensely and saw no deception in her response but could tell she was holding something back. He sat back in his seat and pressed his fingertips together.

"The others may not have noticed Dori, but we grew up together, I know your face, as well as I know my own. And Harry Eveningshade has your same facial bone structure, the same bone structure our father had. He also has the same mole behind his left earlobe as you do, and that our mother does. And yet he has the athletic build of a Potter and Charlus' unruly hair, same cowlick and all.

"That cannot be a coincidence dear sister, and despite all that, there is the fact that the wards of this house recognize him as a Black. The wards are still tied to me here and if I choose I can feel the presence of everyone who enters this house. And the wards identify him as having the blood of House Black.

"Why else do you think I was so willingly to listen to him, and so quick to ally myself with him. I have no doubt that he is an Eveningshade, but I am equally convinced that he is a Black as well and possibly a Potter. Still there was a shadow of doubt, but seeing how intimate you have become with him there is something more to your relationship than mere acquaintance. I'd like to know what that relationship is." Arcturus asked sincerely without accusation.

"As always you are as sharp as ever my brother. I can't tell you everything you want to know, because I gave my oath to Harry. But your instincts are correct; he is of our noble house and also a true Eveningshade. If you take the time to get to know Harry and earn his confidence, he may reveal everything to you." Dorea replied.

"Do you trust him?" Arcturus asked. Dorea knew what he was really asking. He was asking if she would trust him with the safety and welfare of the family by allowing him fully into their confidence. It was a trust that was not given lightly or capriciously.

"Completely." Was her only response. Arcturus nodded and downed what remained of the amber liquid in his glass.

"Then I shall trust him as well. Now what have you learned from these books your friend liberated from the ministry."

oooOOOooo

**Hidden Location:**

"Have you heard from our contact in London, were your brothers successful in recovering the book?" A heavily accented voice whispered, however it carried throughout the chamber magnified by the natural acoustics of the room. The shape of the room was octagonal in nature, the floor made of cultured white and jade colored marble, Roman columns surrounded the room, and a gilded throne dominated one end of the room elevated by several steps above the main floor.

Those who had seen the room would say that it was how they imagined the throne room of Zeus on Mount Olympus would look. The only thing that seemed off was the red hanging banners with an iron cross with a superimposed fox's head as a sigil that flanked the throne.

"Our contact has informed us that our brozzerz have not returned from their task. He reports that the ministry official vas killed but he has received no further communication from our brozzerz in London." The brown cloaked man reported.

"Fools! By killing the ministry employee they risked exposing us if they were caught. For nearly two hundred years have we remained hidden, because we have struck from shadow, never leaving a trace, and only killing when absolutely necessary! Which team was sent in?" He seethed.

"Team London drei." The man replied.

"Team London drei?"

"Ya, this vas to be their first official mission for us, it vas deemed an easy assignment…a training exercise." The brown cloaked man explained with a shrugging gesture.

"A training exercise?" The man asked incredulously.

"Ya, the information contained in the book was deemed inconsequential, but our London brothers saw an opportunity for training and so dispatched team drei to gain experience."

"Those inconsequential books contain the whisperings of our beginnings!" The man stood from his throne roaring in displeasure.

The brown cloaked man fearfully dropped to his hands and knees. "My lord the books will be of no use to anyone who doesn't know what to look for. They could not make a connection from what is in the books to us now, it would be inconceivable!"

"Oh no!" The mysterious lord replied sarcastically. "If someone were to look closely, they would see the systematic eradication of certain Wizengamot members in 1810, and if they connected those to the whispered conspiracies of that year; an intelligent person would be able to deduce that some sort of organized group was formed to perpetuate the deeds and the names of those involved! Our forbearers were careless, and learned too late that every conversation within the Wizengamot is recorded." He spat.

"Vhy did they not just destroy the books as soon as zey found out?" The brown cloak asked.

"The books are protected by strong wards against destruction or changing what is written, and only the department head can remove them from storage. They did what they could by slipping into the department and casting a notice-me-not ward on the shelf it was placed and then a notification ward on the books themselves to make us aware if our other protection had failed and that someone had opened the book and performed a search."

"I see." The brown cloak nodded.

"We must ascertain what happened to those books. Speak to our man in London and tell him to send team Eins to investigate and _**ONLY**_ to investigate what happened to team drei and the books, and then report back as soon as possible. And tell Borgin that if there is another mishap like this one again, he _**WILL**_ not like the consequences."

"Es wird geschehen, mein Herr!" The brown cloaked wizard clicked his heels together and bowed before turning and marching out of the room.

Magical England was slowly being pushed to the cusp of civil war and he would see it to its complete descent. He had learned from his past mistakes and would use more subtle means to achieve his end goals this time. He would gently push Albus and the Ministry into an inevitable conflict with Voldemort and the Purists.

He would not let anything or anyone stop him this time; he would take a page from Julius Caesar and divide and conquer, pitting the British wizards against one another. If successful in Britain he would move to the continent next. But the disappearance of the Wizengamot books unsettled him. If someone knew what to look for it could eventually lead back to his family name and then back to him. He needed to find out who had the books and for what purpose they wanted them, and then destroy them.

oooOOOooo

**Hogwarts Train:**

Harry and Bella made their way down the train corridor looking for James and Sirius; they needed to make them aware of the family training together and where, and also to let them in on the secret of Lily's true lineage.

Harry wondered if this revelation would be harmful or not to his parents eventual coming together. Bella had tried to ease his fears by reassuring him that James most likely fell in love with her personality and character, rather than her family and blood status. Furthermore she told him that with the intimate setting of training it could possibly even fast track their feelings for each other, that is if James would take the training seriously and not goof off with Sirius.

Finding the compartment, Bellatrix slid the door open and stepped in followed by Harry. One of the boys let out a very unmanly squeak of surprise or terror that caused both Harry and Bella to wince at the high pitch noise. Peter Pettigrew dived under his seat to avoid being seen by the new occupants.

Harry and Bella looked at each other and shook their heads at the display of cowardice. Harry noticed a young Remus Lupin rolling his eyes and then heard the loud guffaws coming from his father and Sirius.

"Peter, come out from there! You're embarrassing us!" James scolded the chubby eleven year old with small watery eyes.

"What's up Trixie! What brings you to the cool cabin?" Sirius smirked playfully.

"Unless you want to finish out the term bald, I would not call me Trixie again!" Bella growled.

"You would dare to vanish these luscious locks?!" Sirius gasped in faux fear, tossing back his shoulder length wavy black hair.

Bella drew her wand and pointed it at his head. "Try me, dog boy!" Bella threatened.

"Dog boy?" Peter chuckled crawling out from under his seat.

"The star cluster Sirius…the Dog Star!" Bella rolled her eyes at the small boy, who looked away as if scolded.

"No need for hostilities cousin." James stated with his hands up in surrender.

"We need to speak to you and Sirius, James." Harry spoke stepping out from behind Bella.

James and Sirius immediately jumped to their feet. "Of course my lord, our apologies we didn't see you standing there." James replied a bit nervously.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at his father's and Sirius' sudden change in demeanor, as they stood with perfect posture and then bowed slightly at the waist.

"Lord?" Remus asked.

"This is Lord E…"

"Harry." Harry interrupted his father. "You may call me Harry. And your names?"

"My name is Remus Lupin sir." The eleven year old werewolf stated.

"I'm only four years older than you are Remus." Harry chuckled. "You don't have to call me sir."

"But aren't you a lord?" Remus asked respectfully.

"I am. But I give you leave to call me Harry." Harry smiled warmly clapping the small boy on the shoulder.

"Uh..um…I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew." The pale first year stuttered.

Harry's face reflexively tightened but managed to give the boy a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you Peter. Would you and Remus allow us a few moments alone with Sirius and James? We have a few things we need to discuss with them.

"Uh yes sir, I mean uh, yes…Harry. We can do that." Remus stated. He grabbed Peter by the shoulder and the two boys stepped out of the compartment. Bella slid the door closed and with a few swishes of her wand had placed a silencing ward on the door and the surrounding walls.

"Have a seat boys." Harry told his father and Sirius. "James, did your mother talk to you about what was expected of you for the rest of the year." Harry asked the dark haired bespectacled youth.

"Yeah, she mentioned that Sirius and I would be receiving some extra tuition in dueling." James replied.

"That's right; you and Sirius will be joining me and Bellatrix with Andromeda and Narcissa for some advanced training." Harry told them.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "I mean we have Defense Against the Dark Arts why would we need more training?" He pouted folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you serious?" Bellatrix began. "Don't even go there dog boy!" Belatrix threatened at seeing a cheesy grin appear on Sirius' face as he opened his mouth to speak.

Bella glared Sirius into submission before continuing her reply. "You are aware of the recent attacks in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" Bella asked the two eleven year olds.

"Yeah, everybody knows about that. Dad and Aunt Dorea were involved." Sirius replied.

"So, do our parents think there is going to be more attacks?" James asked worriedly.

"I don't want to frighten you, but there is a war coming boys." Harry began. "And a lot of people will be hurt and many killed. The family, the Blacks and the Potters…"

"And the Eveningshades." Bella put in with a proud smirk.

"And the Eveningshades…" Harry winked at his wife. "…Feel that it is extremely important that we prepare the family as best we can. An enemy can be anywhere and be anyone, which is why we will be training every weekend to sharpen not only our physical skills but our mental skills as well."

"Do you mean Occulmency lessons?" Sirius whined. "I hate those; I can never clear my thoughts!"

"That _**will**_ be part of the training, Aunt Dorea will be the one teaching us, so man up poochy!" Bella told her cousin with a smirk.

James and Sirius sighed heavily, this would mean cutting into their pranking time, not to mention that James would be seeing his mother every weekend. Oh he loved his mother, but she was a real stick in the mud, never relaxed or had any fun, his weekends now were officially worse than Mondays! He pouted to himself.

"Oh, there will be one other that will be joining us as well." Harry informed them.

"Oh, who?" Sirius asked

"Lily Evans." Bella replied.

James popped up from slouching in depression. 'Maybe the weekends wouldn't be that bad after all.' He mused. Harry noticed the sudden change in his father's attitude and had to stifle a chuckle.

"Evans? Why her? She's not family." Sirius stated confused.

"She is family." Bella corrected.

"She is?" James and Sirius asked together with increasingly confused looks on their faces.

"She's my family boys." Harry stated.

James gulped and Sirius' eyes widened. "S-she's an Eveningshade?!" Harry nodded.

"Merlin's balls!" Sirius exclaimed. "We've been pranking her since the start of term." Shaking his head in fearful disbelief. Bella was grinning madly at her two younger cousins who were beginning to realize that they had been pranking a member of one of the most infamous families in Britain.

"Now that brings up a very important thing I want to discuss with you two. I'm sure your parents instructed you to keep my identity completely secret." The two boys nodded.

"That promise, extends over Lily as well, no one can no her true heritage. Is that understood?" Harry asked.

"How are you going to get into the school Harry? You're not a student." James asked.

"I have my ways." Harry smiled enigmatically. "Now, starting next Friday evening, right after dinner, I want you and Sirius along with Lily, to come to the seventh floor, east of the Gryffindor Tower entrance and wait by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance. Wait there for Bella or I to come and get you. Understood?" Harry asked. The two first years nodded.

"Good, any questions?" Harry asked.

"Can we invite Remus and Peter along?" James asked.

"No." Bella answered. "This is strictly for family, our family oaths can protect the secret but outsiders are not bound by the same magic." Bellatrix told the two boys. They glumly nodded their understanding.

Harry and Bella stood. "Right, well we'll be off then. And don't forget about Friday. And as a special favor to me…keep an eye out for Lily. Just don't let her know you're doing it."

"Of course we will!" James quickly shouted and then turned red as Sirius sniggered and mumbled something under his breath that caused James to blush even more.

"I appreciate your willingness to help James." Harry smiled knowingly. He had learned from Remus in his own time that James had fancied Lily from the first time he saw her in their first year. It was heartwarming to actually see the seed already beginning to germinate.

His father had fallen in love with his mother at first sight, not much different than how fast he fell for Bella, and according to his grandmother, Charlus had fallen for her sometime during their first year although it took her a few years more to fall for him. So Harry though that he was in good company for finding the love of his life so quickly.

He squeezed Bella's hand affectionately as they left his father's compartment after Bella had removed the privacy wards. Harry was in good spirits walking back to their compartment right up until a group of Slytherin robed boys stepped in front of them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here lads." Rudolfus Lestrange sneered to the guffaws of his brother Rabastan, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Why, if it's not Bellatrix Black…my fiancé." He stared at her lustfully.

"Were you dropped on your head over the break, Cyclops? There is no contract between us anymore." Bella stated coolly.

"I refuse to accept that Black! You were promised to me and I will have you!" He barked.

"Poor, poor, pitiful Rudy. Living in your fantasy world, where I give a damn about what you want." Bella snidely replied back.

"Watch your mouth girl, I am Lord Lestrange now and could have you thrown into Azkaban for simply annoying me!"

Bella laughed mockingly. "Oooh you've got me scared now Ruuudy. House Black could crush your pitiful little house."

"Perhaps it is you that should watch your mouth." Harry spoke up threateningly from behind Bella.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rudolfus demanded, noticing Harry for the first time.

"Someone who will kick your ass up and down this train, if you don't stop annoying my girlfriend!" Harry replied.

Rudolfus' mouth hung open stupidly for a moment before his brain reengaged. He went to draw his wand, but faster than anyone could take another breath Bella had produced one of her daggers and had jammed it between Rudolfus' legs.

The seventh year Slytherin jumped to his tiptoes as the razor sharp blade easily passed through his robes and penetrated his trousers. The new Lord Lestrange froze as he felt the cold blade separate his testicles. He felt the burn of the sharp blade as it pressed against the sensitive skin of his scrotum.

Bella leaned in and in a deadly tone whispered. "One wrong move Rudy and your line ends right here, right now. I'm giving you this one chance to walk away with your manhood still intact. You even look sideways at me or my…boyfriend and I. Will. End. You." Bella's lip curled viscously and her eyes glowed an Avada Kedavra green that caused Rudolfus' friends to step back involuntarily.

Rudolfus gulped and raised his hands to show they were empty and nodded that he understood her warning. Bella lowered her hand and brought the dagger out. There was a thin trickle of blood on the blade which she promptly wiped clean on Rudolfus' robes. The Lestrange lord quickly left with his friends but mumbled vengeance under his breath as he returned to his compartment.

Harry and Bella returned to their compartment and enjoyed the rest of the train ride talking with Bella's sisters and Lily. Harry learned a little more about his maternal grandparents and had promised Lily that he would come over during the holidays and meet them. Harry found it remarkably easy to speak to his mother and found her to be, as he had been told by many from his own time, very intelligent and a warm caring person.

The train began to slow as it made its approach into Hogsmeade Station. The girls stood up, straightened their robes and checked their hair before exiting their compartment. Harry and Bella waited for the others to leave before Harry took out his invisibility cloak and threw it on. He and Bella would try and get a carriage to themselves and enjoy the ride up to the castle together. Harry had made new allies and had set in motion events that would change the future dramatically. He just hoped that it changed it in a positive way.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: What did you think? So, Arcturus is a very astute man, and I figured that out of all of the other family members he would be the one to pickup on Dorea's attachment to Harry and notice the family resemblance. Bella has an Eveningshade moment! You will see her as well as Harry and Lily begin to have more and more of the family magic begin to assert itself in coming chapters.**_

_**Short filler chapter I know, but it felt like a good place to end it, but I hope that you will still feel inclined to leave a review or a comment. The next chapter will have the gang back at Hogwarts and will be significantly longer. Thanks again for reading! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. My daughters wedding had diverted all of my attention. The wedding though was quite beautiful; it was a traditional Celtic Hand-fasting ceremony. Both of our families are of Irish descent which I found amusing since the Hand-fasting ceremony is of ancient Scottish tradition.**_

_**Anyway, with the distraction of the wedding I kind of lost my flow of writing, and so this chapter, at least to me doesn't feel quite as fluid as it should be, although my wife said it was good. But she's biased. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, not much action in this chapter but it does include some important developmental pieces.**_

_**I have placed a Poll on my homepage to see if there is any interest for me to create a forum for Passageways. Take a look and vote yes or no. If there is enough interest I will create one. So without further ado I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Passageways.**_

Chapter 25

The return feast had been anticlimactic, Dumbledore had kept his speech short, only touching upon the loss of the students that had died in the Hogsmeade attack, and that future visits to the small wizarding community would not be terminated but would be closely monitored by staff.

He also reminded students that classes would begin first thing in the morning and that they should renew their commitments to their studies and focus on becoming the best witch or wizard that they could become.

One by one the students filtered out of the Great Hall heading back to their respective common rooms. Bella had lingered behind, allowing the Great Hall to empty. Harry stood nearby under his invisibility cloak, once there were only a few stragglers left, Bella and Harry right next to her underneath his cloak left the large hall. Several minutes later they walked into the Room of Requirement to find someone waiting for them.

"Welcome back, my champions." Lady Hogwarts greeted the two teens with a warm smile.

"Thank you my Lady." They both replied.

"I trust that your meeting with Bella's family went well?" She asked.

"It started out bumpy, but I think we have allies in the Black family, at least most of them." Harry replied.

"By most, I assume that my counterpart gave you a hard time?!"

"Auntie Walburga! I've missed you!" Harry replied excitedly approaching the portrait of Walburga Black.

"She was a bit standoffish auntie." Bella replied matter-of-factly. "But I think we changed her mind, at least somewhat in regards to Voldemort, but she still believes in the purist philosophy."

"You should let me talk to her dears; I could get her to see reason. Once I explain to her how we lose our children because of the machinations of that madman and what he does to our whole family, she will be after his head." The portrait stated passionately.

"I would love to see that." Harry chuckled. "But, we can't do that without exposing who I really am and when I come from."

Walburga nodded her silent agreement. Knowing herself as she did, she knew that her counterpart would try and use that knowledge for self-gain and would most likely harm their goals. "Well, just give her time Harry, if she comes to realize that her family is in danger she could become like me and be one of your staunchest allies."

"Thank you auntie, I hope we can sway her as well." Harry sighed.

"Master Harry Potter has returned!" A gray blur suddenly attached itself to Harry's left leg.

"Dobby?" Harry asked surprised to see the quirky elf.

"I brought them all here while you were gone Harry." Lady Hogwarts replied appearing in front of the couple. "Your timeline has been completely altered and I knew that you would not want to leave them behind."

"Them?" Hedwig suddenly flew over to him from a perch near the fireplace and landed gently on his shoulder and nipped at his earlobe affectionately.

"Hey girl, I've missed you!" Harry told his oldest friend. Hedwig nuzzled her head against his cheek and barked softly. Harry noticed also taking a look around that the ancient looking Kreacher and Winky were also in the room shuffling about.

Bella noticed the little female House Elf fidgeting about and looking sullen. "Is there something wrong Winky?" Bella asked the elf.

Winky suddenly looked nervous. "N-no mistress it's just…"

"Just what?" She asked.

"Winky is not knowings what to do, this room is small and needs little cleaning, Winky is hoping that she would be working in a proper home, now that yous and master is married, Winky is wanting to be a proper elf and takes care of her family." The little elf was twisting the hem of her frilly yellow dress nervously.

"Oh, well…master Harry and I…that is to say we don't have an official residence yet." Bella explained. Turning to Harry she followed up.

"Are there any Eveningshade houses still in existence?" Bella asked her husband.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Harry began.

"Yous do being having a house Master Harrys sir!" Dobby jumped up and down.

"I do? How do you know and where is it?" Harry asked.

"When yous bonded Dobby to you, your family magic now flows through Dobby. Dobby is knowing where all properties of Evyshades, Blacks, and Potters is!"

"Oh, well…that's great Dobby! So are there any Eveningshade properties that are still in existence and are they habitable?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Master Harry! The manor in Yetholm is still standing and has been in stasis and hidden since the last Evyshade left for muggle world!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Well then perhaps you, Winky, and Kreacher could go there and prepare it for us. Would you like that Winky?" Harry asked the little elf.

"Yes master, Winky wants a proper home to take care of, and perhaps to take care of babies soon to." Winky stated hopefully. Bella blushed and Harry nearly choked at the seemingly innocuous comment.

"Um…well…I don't think we're quite ready for that yet Winky." Harry stammered.

"Not for a few years anyway." Bella added, and subconsciously placed a hand on her belly, the thought not entirely unpleasant to her." She never thought about being a mother, she was only sixteen for Maeve's sake, but now that the idea had entered her mind she smiled at the thought of one day being a mother.

"It's settled then, go an open the manor and prepare it for Bella and I to visit in…let's say about two weeks, right before Samhain." Harry told the three elves. The three elves bowed to their master and mistress and with three small pops were gone.

"Once your residence is active again I can create a secure floo link from there to here." Hogwarts added helpfully

"What do you think?" Harry asked Bella with a smile.

"I think that we need a proper home, we are after all Lord and Lady Eveningshade, we should have our own place." She stated with faux pomposity, before a smile broke through.

"Well then a place of our own you shall have milady!" Harry replied sweeping into a low bow, grinning from ear to ear.

"Prat!" She giggled slapping his arm playfully.

"Now that your home is settled, I think we must speak about plans for your education and training." Lady Hogwarts interrupted the two teens. "It is not possible for you to return to your own time Harry, the time currents are to chaotic now, to try and return would be dangerous and I could not guarantee in what reality you would be stepping back into. Your time line in essence is being re-written and is no longer stable."

"So no going back then." It was a statement, and Harry surprisingly felt a sudden loss. He had left everything behind, including Hermione and Luna. Though he felt sadness at the loss of his friends he was comforted by the fact that he had found family here in the past…no he rethought, not the past…this is my present and my future and realizing for the first time that he felt like _**here**_ was where he was meant to be.

"Anticipating your need for tuition, I have arranged professors for you to complete your studies." The image of Helga Hufflepuff informed him.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Helena Ravenclaw will be teaching you Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and Astronomy. She was a very clever girl, so like her mother." Lady Hogwarts sighed with a hint of sadness.

She continued. "The Fat Friar will be teaching you Herbology and Potions, the two fields of study are complimentary and should be taught in tandem with one another. Of course the Bloody Baron will be teaching you Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, really there is no one better he was a master at both. Your Aunt Walburga will be teaching you about the magical government and politics. And I will be teaching you charms, History of Magic, and will be helping you with your family magic as well." She smiled.

"Great!" Harry replied a bit sarcastically. "Add that to what Dorea will be teaching us, I'll have barely enough time to breathe."

Hogwarts rolled her eyes at the young man in front of her. "In centuries past, Harry, students worked on their studies from sunup to sundown. There were no free periods or House Qudditich teams to divert your attention.

"You were expected to devote every moment in study and sharpening your skills. In those days students were given a master or mistress after your third year, and you were then their apprentice until they felt you were ready to practice your craft in the world.

"An apprenticeship generally lasted four years which is where the seven years of magical education was thought of, but, in those days some apprenticeships could take up to ten years or more. In fact Dumbledore's apprenticeship in Alchemy lasted twenty years.

"They controlled every detail of your life, when you slept, when you ate, the hours of study and the hours of practical applications, you had no say in how you spent your day. Now what I have planned for you will require your absolute dedication but you will have some personal time, I don't think Bellatrix would allow me to take all your time." She chuckled getting a heartily nodding Bella glaring at her.

oooOOOooo

**Midnight Forbidden Forest:**

"Our lord has commanded us to double our recruitment efforts here at the school; we must approach every pureblood of our political leanings to join the cause of purity." Rudolphus Lestrange instructed his inner circle; the inner members consisting of his brother Rabastan, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Amycus Carrow, Evan Rosier, and Waldon Mcnair. Lucius had been pulled from school and was rumored to be in France with his mother and fugitive father.

"How are we to persuade them?" Evan Rosier asked tersely, he was still not happy with Rudolphus and his treatment of his sister Olivia, who had been beaten by the newly ascended Lord Lestrange for losing the communication ring she had been given.

"By not giving them a choice!" Rudolphus replied heatedly. "Those who do not join this noble cause are traitors to the pureblood that runs through their veins! Let them know that they would be seen as traitors to their own kind and would not be looked upon favorably once our master takes the government!"

"Many of the lighter families and even some of the darker families will not join, especially after what happened in Hogsmeade. Our lord's men were cut down in the street! The Black family the pinnacle of pureblood society and a dark family were leading the charge! How are we to convince the others of our strength with this kind of failure?" Greg Goyle asked.

"The failure in Hogsmeade was unfortunate and the Black family will pay for their treachery, but our lord is planning another demonstration of our strength and resolve, and it will put to rest any doubt of our lord's power." He stated without further explanation.

"Now, we have a second mandate, and that is persuading…" Rudolphus began with a sadistic smile. "…the mudblood students to "voluntarily" leave our world and not return to Hogwarts."

"How are we to persuade them?" Crabbe asked with a vacant look on his face.

"Subtly." Rudolphus replied. "We must be Slytherin about this. We cannot risk bringing unwanted attention to ourselves. Most of you are competent enough now from our summer training to use the imperious curse…use it! Use others to achieve our goals, but you will leave the Black sisters to me. I have something special in mind for those whores."

oooOOOooo

Olivia Rosier watched from her darkened corner of the Slytherin commons room as her older brother snuck out with the Lestrange brothers and several others of Rudolphus' lackeys. Her external bruises and broken nose and jaw had been healed, but the internal bruises on her psyche and spirit had not.

Olivia had lost most if not all of her lingering infatuation with the oldest Lestrange brother, after his rather cold and callous "punishment." She now kept her distance from the volatile youth, and was unsure if she was willing to follow someone who was undeniably sadistic and with an avarice for power that was only dwarfed by his depravity.

The attack in Hogsmeade had been an eye opener for the Slytherin pureblood. To speak of revolution and punishing the mudbloods was one thing, but the indiscriminate killing of children and other innocents was something that tore at her very soul. She could not support any organization that could perpetrate such heinous acts against innocents.

She still felt that the mudbloods were corrupting their culture with muggle ideology and culture, but she was finding that killing them because of their heritage was no longer something she could support. Perhaps there were other ways to save the old ways and customs that didn't involve murder and mayhem.

Olivia had made the decision to approach Bellatrix and warn her about what Rudolphus was planning. She had overheard that there was a bounty on the Black family for lifting their wands against the purist movement and Lord Voldemort's soldiers. Bellatrix and her sisters would be in danger from the children of the darker families. They had orders to capture one or more of the sisters and get her out of Hogwarts and into the hands of their lord.

Olivia feared for her friend and distant cousin, Bella was a pureblood from an ancient family and it did not sit well with Olivia that Lord Voldemort who professed a desire to elevate purebloods and bring back the glory days, would want to exterminate one of the oldest families in the country. So, she decided that she needed to speak with Bellatrix as soon as possible.

oooOOOooo

Lily sat in her four poster bed in the first year girl's dorm, and was reflecting upon the strange but wonderful events in her life since she found out that she was a witch, and had entered the wizarding world. The most intriguing event however was meeting the enigmatic Lord Eveningshade and learning that she was a member of that family, and then discovering that they were an infamous family with a long history in the magical world.

Since meeting 'Harry' as he wanted her to call him, she had felt a new stirring in her magic and knew that something within her had changed or had become 'unbound' as Harry called it. Harry and Bella had told her that it was the Eveningshade family magic beginning to assert itself. This thought excited and yet terrified her. She had seen the kind of power the Eveningshades could wield from her studying one of the family history books, and it was breathtaking.

She wondered if that was the cause of James Potter's and Sirius Black's sudden change of attitude toward her. Were they afraid of her now because of her heritage…she wondered? They _**had**_ been uncommonly nice and even offered to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. They had their first actual conversation while walking that didn't include screaming at the two boys for one of their stupid pranks.

Whatever the reasons were for their behavioral change she figured she should take advantage of it. Pettigrew, she noticed, wasn't too happy about James and Sirius giving her any attention that wasn't in the form of a prank and had sulked mutinously behind the group as they returned to the tower. Remus didn't seem bothered by her presence at all, but he had always treated her with kindness so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Lily lay back on her pillow but sleep wouldn't come, she was still too keyed up. The excitement of the past few days was still engaging her young mind. Giving it up as a lost cause for the moment she opened her trunk and pulled out another Eveningshade journal that Harry had given her. She jumped back into her bed and propped herself up against the headboard and pulled the blankets up to her neck, and settled in for a good read.

oooOOOooo

"_**AAARRRGGG!" **_Bella sprang from the bed, her wand seeming to suddenly materialize in her hand. Harry's terrified scream had woken her from a rather blissful dream. She gazed open mouthed at what she saw before her. Harry was flat on his back on the bed looking straight into the ghostly face of none other than the Bloody Baron who was floating horizontally mere inches above Harry's own body.

"Its time to wake, Lord Eveningshade." The ghost spoke, its voice seeming to echo hollowly. "You have an hour to bathe and eat your breakfast before my lessons begin.

Harry quickly nodded, feeling very uncomfortable with the ghost's close proximity. Harry could feel the cold coming from the spectral being and it gave him goose-pimples.

"And may I suggest my lady that you find appropriate attire to put on." The Baron stated not turning his head to look at the teenage girl.

Bella let out an embarrassed 'eep' as she realized she did not have on a stitch of clothing. Blushing madly, she yanked the comforter off of the bed and hastily wrapped it around her form.

The Baron floated up and turned to exit the room. "One hour, my lord, one hour." He proclaimed as he floated through the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry roared after coming to his senses.

"Apparently your wake up call." Bella groused at the unwelcome visit of the Slytherin ghost.

"What time is it?" Harry asked getting himself out of bed.

"Six in the morning!" Bella stated disbelievingly as the time displayed itself in the air after a twirl of her wand. "Classes don't even begin until eight-thirty!"

"I guess mine start earlier." Harry shook his head. "Nothing for it I guess, but to start the day."

"Join me for a shower?" Harry grinned lustily at his wife.

"Sorry sweet-cheeks, I'm going back to bed for an hour." Bella replied and then padded back over to the bed and flopped down on the soft mattress. "Be a dear and cast a silencing charm on the bathroom door, the sound of running water will keep me awake." Bella smirked playfully.

"Ouch!" Bella griped as a pillow smacked her on the head. Harry smiled triumphantly before quickly closing the bathroom door behind him before his wife could retaliate.

An hour and a half later a showered and dressed Bella walked from her and Harry's bedroom into their common room. At least she thought it was her common room. The familiar couches and chairs were gone the light homey feel was replaced with what looked like a training pit of sorts.

The wood floor was now sand, the four walls were gone and the room was now oval in shape, halberds, swords, spears and shields lined the walls. In the center of the room Bella saw Harry kneeling in the sand panting as if he had run a marathon. His wand was held loosely in his right hand. Directly in front of him were various random objects; a chair, a cauldron, a large mirror, a scarecrow, and a rather big slab of granite.

"I'm impressed Harry." Bella heard the Bloody Baron who was floating around Harry in wide circles say to her husband. "You have your father's gift for transfiguration. Remember, magic results are not only produced by power but by intent as well.

"Now, I want you to use transfiguration in an offense manner, this will require you to combine transfiguration with charms. You will again use the sand to create a spear, and then use a banish charm to send it toward the scarecrow." The silvery ghost told him.

*Pant* *Pant* "I d-don't think I c-can…too t-t-tired." Harry was gasping seemingly out of breath.

The specter flew angrily at Harry. "**TOO TIRED!**" He roared. "IN BATTLE YOU EITHER DO OR DIE MAN! Your enemy will not grant you respite to catch your breath; you only ever stop fighting when you or your enemy is DEAD! GET UP! GET UP and kill your enemy!" He lashed out.

Harry grimaced and struggled to his feet, Bella saw the exhaustion in his face and body language. Harry pointed his wand at the sand and appeared to be trying to cast a spell but it did not appear to be working. He tried again, determination set in his face. The sand in front of him began to coalesce into a crude spear, but it didn't look completely solid.

Sweat poured down Harry's face as the spear hovered in front of him, he then diverted some of his attention to the scarecrow that he apparently had created earlier. The loss of concentration caused the spear to lose some of its integrity as grains of sand fell from the transfigured spear. Suddenly the spear raced forward, Harry managed to banish it toward his target.

Bella watched as the spear collided with the scarecrow, but immediately turned completely to sand upon impact. Bella sighed sympathetically as Harry slumped to his knees panting harder now. The spear hadn't done any damage to the scarecrow and frustration was evident on her husband's face.

"Not good enough, not nearly good enough at all." The ghost shook his head. "We have much work to do; you must be able to split your focus without losing your concentration on holding your spells together, Mr. Eveningshade."

"I'm doing my best." Harry groused, from his kneeling position.

"Obviously your best needs work." The Baron replied unfazed by Harry's sour demeanor. "Take ten minutes to greet your wife and then it's back to work."

"Slave driver!" Harry mumbled under his breath, staggering to his feet.

"What are you chuckling at?" Harry turned to his wife who looked amused.

"Oh, nothing dear." Bella smiled going to him and kissing him tenderly. "Have you eaten?" She asked.

"Yeah, the bloody git told me I would need my strength today and to eat a big breakfast." Harry replied.

"How long will he be teaching you today?" Bella inquired.

"Till dinner." Harry sighed heavily. "He wants to see what I can do, and test my limits."

"That's good though, love. That way he can focus on areas you need to improve upon and strengthen what you already know." She said grabbing some porridge from a table of breakfast items that suddenly appeared along one of the walls.

"I guess." Harry replied morosely filling up a large glass of pumpkin juice and then downing most of it in one gulp.

"Have the elves come back yet?" Bella asked curiously.

"Oh! Yeah, Kreacher was here earlier and said that the manor is ready for us to visit. They must have worked through the night to get it so. Kreacher looked absolutely exhausted." Harry told her.

"Maybe we can go visit it after dinner tonight?" Bella asked hopefully. "Lady Hogwarts did say that she could connect the floo to the manor and here."

"Yeah, I guess we could go tonight. I'm a little curious to see what it looks like." Harry replied.

"I'm curious to see if there is a family library there." Bella said excitedly. Harry could not help but grin.

"I think you and Hermione would have gotten along." He told his wife with a chuckle.

"Do you miss her?" Bella asked curiously.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, a bit. She was my closest friend at one time." Harry sighed. "But that's in the past now, or the future…well which ever. I do know that I'm where I belong now." Harry stated passionately, hugging his wife to him.

"Good to know." She stated with a wink. "Cause I'm not giving you up."

"So, what class do you have this morning?" Harry asked.

"Potions, then herbology, lunch and then double charms." She replied reciting her schedule for the day.

"In fact I should get going. I wanted to meet up with Andi and Cissy before classes start this morning." She told her husband.

"Tell them hi for me, and would you check on Lily as well?" He asked.

"Will do lover boy, now give us a kiss." Harry gave Bella a smoldering kiss that left her speechless. With a goofy grin on her face she grabbed her book bag and headed out of the Room of Requirement to meet up with her sisters.

oooOOOooo

Dorea Potter had spent most of the night and a good portion of the early morning pouring over the two books from the ministry that her late friend Marjory had smuggled out. She was trying to find what in the books had concerned the Brotherhood of the Fox so much that it was willing to kill someone to obtain them. And what connection did the Brotherhood have if any, to the annihilation of House Eveningshade.

Obviously Marjory had made some sort of startling discovery from the books, otherwise she would not have been so frightened that she felt the need to flee the ministry and hide the books. The problem was that she herself was having problems in finding these discoveries. The knowledge of how to call information up from the books was not known to anyone outside of the archives.

So Dorea was not aware that to pull information from the book, all she needed to do was write on that first page the information she wanted and the requested information would appear. Instead Dorea was going page by page searching for any mention of the Eveningshade name or anything referencing the Brotherhood of the Fox.

So far her efforts had produced very little, that is to say she found nothing so far that mentioned the Brotherhood of the Fox, and only a few references to the Eveningshade controlled Wizengamot seats. There were several heated exchanges between House Eveningshade and several old Houses about expanding rights to muggleborn witches and wizards within the magical community.

The most vocally hostile houses toward the Eveningshades were the houses of Umbridge, Diggory, Fletcher, Lestrange, and Rockwood. Two of the houses surprised Dorea as they were known as light families; the Diggory's and the Fletchers, but this was nearly two hundred years ago and it was not unheard of for Houses to change their political leanings over time.

What _**was**_ obvious was that the 1810 Wizengamot sessions, were some of the most hostile ever recorded. There were threats not only made against the Eveningshades but several other families as well, including a few of the Founding Houses.

The uproar seemed to begin in the January session, with the introduction of a bill sponsored by the Founding House of Granger, a bill written and proposed by the Eveningshade coalition. The bill proposed sweeping reforms to the current laws that oppressed muggleborns and other magical sentient beings from owning magical businesses, or working in the magical government, as well as other discriminatory laws and regulations.

From what Dorea had read there was wide support within the Common Houses, and a strong coalition amongst a quarter of the Hereditary Houses. From what she was seeing in print, it appeared inevitable that by the fall Wizengamot session that the bill would pass.

But by the fall session, where the bill would have been voted upon, things had radically changed. Several of the Common Houses that had supported the bill were no longer members of the Wizengamot, and others had changed their vote. Nine Hereditary Houses including the Eveningshades, had been silenced as well, their seats gone and other houses had been sworn in.

These Hereditary seats had been taken up by the Malfoy family, the Thomas, the Fudge, the Reinholdt, the Pritchard, the Crouch, the Borgin and most interesting was the additions of the Dumbledore family, and the Grindelwald. To add to this disturbing occurrence was that two Founding Houses suddenly becoming extinct, the Houses of Boswell and Granger.

These two Houses had been the sponsors of the new legislative bill and by all accounts were allies and supporters of House Eveningshade. For them to suddenly become extinct was beyond coincidental, it was highly suspicious if not downright obvious that they were murdered to stop the bill from being passed.

With the two sponsors of the bill gone, and House Eveningshade wiped out, as well as several other Hereditary and Common Houses who supported the bill, and the others, in Dorea's opinion, intimidated it to changing their vote. The bill died before it ever got the chance to be put up for a vote.

The signs of a conspiracy were evident, and though she had her suspicions on which houses were most likely involved, she had not found supportive evidence…at least not yet. She was determined however to search every page, inspect every paragraph, and read through every sentence until she did find something.

She did have one lead, and that was Borgin. She needed to learn of his involvement with the Brotherhood. Was the Brotherhood responsible for the 1810 shakeup in the Wizengamot? Was it merely a coincidence that his family became a Hereditary House that year and he being linked to this mysterious group who killed because of the historical information in those books?

No, she did not believe in coincidences. Her instincts told her that Borgin was only the first stone uncovered in what could be a wide conspiracy to stop legislation that would have drastically changed the social and political structure of magical Britain. And that conspiracy led to the extermination of several Wizengamot families including the Eveningshades.

It was a sobering thought that there was some occult organization making sure that the status quo was maintained and that this organization would kill to keep anyone from discovering them. It made her task all the more precarious, she had no idea how far the conspiracy went and who all the players could be.

And with the names of Dumbledore and Grindelwald possibly connected, it made it just that much more dangerous, not only for her but for her entire family. She would have to use all of her skills and wits to stay in the shadows while she investigated this conspiracy. She would definitely have to speak with Arcturus about her suspicions; she would need the network of Black informants, spies, and muscle to go to places where a lady just did not go, especially one as well known as the Lady Potter.

oooOOOooo

"Bellatrix!" Olivia Rosier called out seeing the raven haired girl about to enter the Great Hall.

"Can't talk 'O', I'm meeting my sisters for breakfast." Bellatrix told the girl as she continued walking toward the Great Hall door.

"Please Bella! It's important." Olivia replied nervously.

Bella stopped. Olivia rarely used the word please; it was enough of a shock that it had stopped her in her tracks in disbelief. "What's so important that you are delaying my breakfast?" Bella asked impatiently.

Olivia looked around nervously as if she was afraid of something. "I need to tell you something, something very important…but not here." Olivia grabbed Bellatrix's hand and led her to an empty classroom near the Great Hall.

"This better be important 'O', I hate being late for breakfast." Bella warned.

Olivia led Bella into the empty classroom and closed the door and then cast a locking charm on the door. Bella looked suspiciously at her friend and had surreptitiously drew her own wand.

"Do you know any privacy charms?" Olivia asked turning toward her cousin. "It's just I don't want anyone to overhear us." She pled.

Bella could see the fear in her friend's eyes and her nervousness. "Sure…" Bella said slowly. "I know a couple of charms." Bella pointed her wand at the door and then at the four walls and finally at the ceiling and floor casting her spells.

"Okay Olivia, what's this all about?" Bella asked sharply wanting to get to the point quickly so she could go and find her sisters.

"You're in danger Bella, you and your sisters." She replied quickly.

"In danger? From what or who?" Bella asked.

"From Rudolphus, and the others in his group." She replied.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can handle Rudy." Bella replied flippantly.

"You probably could, but what about Andromeda? How about Narcissa?" Olivia interjected.

This got Bella's attention. "What does he plan to do?" She finally asked in a dangerous tone.

"I don't know, but there is a bounty on your family, on every member of it. Lord Voldemort has put out the word that any member of the Black family should be captured and then brought before him."

"And what about you Olivia, what's your feeling on the matter? Is that why you brought me here? To try your luck at capturing me?" Bella sneered raising her wand at the girl.

"N-no! Of course not! I wanted to warn you about Rudolphus, to…to…to help you and your sisters." She replied hastily.

"Why should I believe you? Aren't you shagging old Rudy boy?" Olivia's eyes shot open in surprise at Bella's declaration. 'How did she know?' she wondered to herself. Bella's smirk and accusing eyes were all that she needed to see to know that she knew.

Olivia lowered her gaze, ashamed at what she had done. "I-I'm sorr…"

"If you're trying to apologize…don't. I have no feelings whatsoever about the unibrowed flubberworm. I'm merely dubious as to your sincerity about wanting to warn me, since you fancy the scion of flatulence."

"I…I admit that I fancied him once. But no more, I realize the kind of person he is…and I don't want…" Olivia hesitantly touched the left side of her face, as if it would cause her great pain to do so. "I don't want to be with someone who can be so…cruel." She finally muttered. Bella noticed several tears sliding down her friends face.

Bella remembered what Andromeda had told her about Olivia before the train ride home. That she had been beaten rather viciously for some offense to Rudolphus. Bella knew that it was because she had stolen the ring given to her as a member of the young Death Eaters. Bella felt a twinge of sympathy but only a twinge.

Resisting the urge to tell the girl that she made her own bed and deserved what she got, she decided to let the girl off. "Look, I appreciate you coming to me about this. If you here anything more, you'll let me know yeah?"

"I will, I promise. Evan is still hanging out with them and he always tells me what's going on. So if he plans to do something he'll probably let me know." Olivia replied.

"Thanks 'O'." Bella told her friend with a half but sincere smile.

Olivia nodded and turned back to the door and cast the unlocking charm. Bella took down the privacy wards and the two left the classroom to go to the Great Hall. Bella found her sisters and made her way to them sitting just across from the two.

"About time you showed up, breakfast his nearly over." Andromeda stated giving her a disapproving glare.

"Couldn't get away from Harry?" Narcissa smirked playfully waggling her eyebrows.

"First off, you're too young to be making such insinuations young lady." Bella replied. "And second, it wasn't Harry that made me late. I just had an interesting chat with Olivia." Bella whispered leaning forward.

"What sort of chat?" Andromeda asked, picking up the seriousness in Bella's voice.

Bella looked up and down the table spotting the Lestranges' holding court with their lackeys. Bella shifted her eyes down the table toward the group. "The troubling kind of conversation." She replied flatly.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa stiffed at the implication. "What did she say exactly?" Andromeda asked.

"Later." Bella told her. "But from now on I don't want either of you going anywhere alone. Is that understood?"

Andromeda wanted to argue that she was capable of taking care of herself. But the glare Bella was holding her with brokered no argument. Andromeda nodded as did Narcissa.

"Cissy, I will escort you to your classes, Andi, is there someone who you trust to walk with you to class?"

"Yeah, my two roommates are trustworthy." Andromeda replied.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked probingly

"Yeah, Jessica is a half-blood and hates the politics in Slytherin, and Marney is her best friend and from a neutral house. I should be fine with them." Andromeda told her sister.

Bella nodded her head. "I want you both to meet me on the seventh floor at lunch time by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Actually Cissy I will come get you after your class. Andi, ask if your friends would walk with you to the library. It's a public place with a lot of people, and I'll meet you there once I pickup Cissy." The two younger sisters nodded there understanding.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed through the hall and many of the Slytherins started laughing. Bella noticed Rudolphus smirking and trying to put his wand away slowly without drawing attention to himself.

"Lily!" Bella heard Narcissa shriek. Bella looked up and saw the pretty redhead trying to pick herself up off the floor. Bella noticed that her legs seemed to be stuck together as she struggled to stand. 'A leg locking curse!' Bella growled glaring at Rudolphus.

Narcissa had gotten to Lily and was trying to help her friend up. Bella rose from her seat and cast the counter to the jinx. Lily was redfaced and looked like she was about to cry, but instead she stood up straight and defiantly glared at those laughing at her expense.

"Very mature." She directed her comment at the older Slytherin boys who were the most vocal.

"Are you talking to us mudblood?!" Terrence Travers a seventh year Slytherin growled at the little first year. "You do not speak to your betters without permission; in fact don't open your mouth at all unless it's on your knees, but you won't be using it to talk then either." The blonde haired boy smirked and received a round of guffaws from his house-mates.

Lily at first appeared to be frozen in place, everyone mistakenly thinking that she was standing in shock or fear. But Bella felt a sudden drop in temperature and noticed that the flatware on the Slytherin table began to rattle ominously.

All eyes were on the shaking flatware and goblets and ignoring the little redheaded Gryffindor, but Bella glanced at Lily and began to see her eyes begin to glow that killing curse green.

"Shite, shite, shite!" Bella hissed.

"Follow me, now!" Bella told her sisters as she moved quickly to Lily.

"Lily, come with me, quickly." Bella told the first year stepping in front of her. Taking her gently by the arm she guided her out of the hall.

The rattling stopped suddenly when Bella had touched Lily arm. A pair of twinkling blue eyes watched with interest as the Black sisters escorted Lily Evans hurriedly out of the Great Hall.

"Curious, very curious." Dumbledore murmured stroking his beard.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I'm back to writing everyday now, so I'm getting back into the flow again. The next chapter should be out by the end of next week and should be a bit lengthier than this chapter. Please leave a comment, critique or review, and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**A/N: So sorry about the delay in getting this out! I had to go out of town for a week on work related business and forgot to bring my flash drive. Also started my vacation and the wife has had me busy with honey do's. **_

_**Happy anniversary Passageways! One year ago today I started this little story. A big thanks goes out to Papa Dragon for reminding me of the date! And a thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Also, there was enough positive response into creating a forum for Passageways that it is up and running. I've never done one of these before so be patient with me as I try to make it work. Beginning with this chapter I will answer review questions in the forum or if you have other questions about the story I left it open for new postings. Take a look when you get a chance!**_

_**S/N: This chapter was a struggle and there are parts I'm very happy with and others…well not as much, but overall it accomplishes what I wanted it to in moving things a bit forward. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Now the continuation of Passageways!**_

Chapter 26

Bella quickly led her sisters and Lily out of the Great Hall before anyone could notice the building magic around Lily, on her way out she noticed that Sirius, James and their two friends were just now heading in to breakfast. Coming to a quick decision she called out to her cousins and beckoned them over to her.

"I need to talk to you two?" Bella told James and Sirius. "It's about family business." She replied glancing over meaningfully at Remus and Peter, letting her two cousins know that they would need to send their friends away.

James catching her meaning turned to Remus and Peter. "Hey guys, we'll see you in potions alright." James told his friends. Remus nodded his understanding and Peter just shrugged. The two boys then turned and entered the Great Hall for some breakfast.

"What's this about cuz?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Not here." Bella hissed. "This needs to be done in private." Bella turned and made her way to the Grand Staircase, the others following quickly behind her.

The group ascended the stairs silently until Sirius and James realized that they were headed toward Gryffindor Tower, the two friends looked at each other and silently decided to ask again what was going on.

"Hey Andi, what's going on and why are we heading to Gryffindor Tower, as a matter of fact how does Bella even know where it is?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"The 'what's going on' will have to wait, but as far as knowing that Gryffindor Tower was up here…" Andromeda shrugged. "…we didn't until you just mentioned it." Andromeda grinned ominously.

"Wouldn't want to give us the password, now that you've spilled the beans on its location?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Not likely." James answered for his cousin. "No telling what evil plots you could unleash on our housemates." James smirked.

"Oh you're no fun Jamie!" Narcissa said playfully.

"So why does Bellatrix have her arm around Evans?" Sirius asked curiously.

Narcissa immediately scowled. "Someone cast a leg locking jinx at her and she fell to the ground near the Slytherin table. Terrance Travers then said something awful to her that got her upset."

"What did he say to her?!" James asked angrily. Narcissa and Andromeda shared a knowing smile with each other.

Andromeda quickly whispered close to James ear what the seventh year Slytherin had said to Lily. James' face flushed red with anger and abruptly turned around to march back to the Great Hall. Andromeda had to grab him by the collar to stop him from seeking out the boy.

"He'll get what's coming to him, Jamie, don't you worry about that. Lily is under our protection and we don't let a slight against our family go unpunished." Andromeda told her cousin meaningfully.

"Why didn't the professors do anything?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure they heard." Andromeda replied. "Most of the professors weren't even there, only Dumbledore and Slughorn. Slughorn is useless and Dumbledore likes students to work out their own problems."

The group had reached the top of the stairs of the seventh floor but instead of turning west toward Gryffindor Tower, they turned east.

"Not that you don't know where you are going cuz…" Sirius began. "But, there is nothing down the east corridor. No classrooms or bathrooms, just an unkempt and unused part of the castle." Sirius told Bellatrix who had suddenly stopped in front of a bare wall. There was a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach ballet to a group of trolls on the opposite wall but nothing else around.

Bella turned to face the group. "I will have all of your words that you will not disclose anything you may see or hear from this point on. This falls under family secrets. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Bella said sternly as she looked at her cousins, sisters and Lily.

Noticing the serious if not deadly expression on her face, all present nodded their agreement quickly. Bella turned away from the group and began to pace. The others just looked at each other in confusion and curiosity. Suddenly a large door appeared on the previously bare wall. The group looked at the door in stunned silence.

Bella smirked at the incredulous looking faces and then took a step toward the door that opened of its own accord. The group quickly followed the dark haired witch into whatever was hidden behind the wall.

Three girlish 'eeps' came from Andromeda, Narcissa, and Lily as they walked in and saw a shirtless Harry, who's bare chest and defined abs were glistening with sweat. Andromeda and Lily immediately turned around to avoid gawking at him. Narcissa on the other hand continued to stare with a flushed face but a wicked grin as she let her eyes roam unashamedly over her brother-in-law's body.

"Oh!" Harry said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting company." Harry said picking up a towel from a chair and wiping off the sweat from his body and then reached for a t-shirt.

"No need to get dressed on our account." Narcissa breathily stated. Bella rolled her eyes at her prematurely hormonal little sisters.

"That's quite enough of that you shameless flirt!" Bella told the small blonde, trying to cover her eyes with little success as Narcissa kept bobbing her head up and down to get another look.

"I see you have visitors Lord Eveningshade; we shall continue our training tomorrow morning." The Bloody Baron stated before drifting through a wall.

"Sorry love." Bella said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "But there was an incident in the Great Hall and I was also given some disturbing information about a plot against the family. I felt it was important that we gather everyone together to discuss it."

"No it's alright, I'm grateful to take a break." Harry breathed heavily as he flopped down in a chair and grabbed a large glass of water gulping it down. "If there is a threat do you think we should invite Dorea over?"

"It might not be a bad idea." Bella replied.

"Well, I think we need better accommodations if we are having a family meeting." Harry told his wife. He closed his eyes and to the surprise of everyone except for Harry and Bella, the room suddenly seemed to spin in a blurry rush causing them to stagger nearly falling over themselves.

Suddenly the room stopped and a large fireplace materialized with several comfortable looking couches and chairs surrounding it in a semi-circle. A serving table also appeared along the left wall with an assortment of breakfast items, tea and coffee. They all had looks of stunned disbelief on their faces as they tried to process what had just happened in their reeling minds.

Harry and Bella chuckled at their family. "Help yourself to something to eat." Harry told them in a friendly gesture. "I'll just kip off and get cleaned up while you eat."

"I'll give Aunt Dorea a call while you're doing that." Bella told him and swatted his arse playfully as he went by.

Thirty minutes later Harry walked out of his shared bedroom with Bella, he immediately noticed his father and Sirius with their heads together whispering back and forth to each other, when they would stop one of them would scrunch up their faces till they were red and then go back to whispering looking confused. Harry chuckled when he figured out that they were trying to get the room to do something for them.

He saw that Cissy and Lily were likewise engaged on one of the couches, the flirty blonde seemed to be consoling her redheaded friend. They seemed to be very close friends, and Harry briefly wondered what caused the friendship to end in his reality.

Bella and Andromeda were at the bookshelf examining a plethora of books that normally could only be found in the restricted section of the library. Harry chuckled at the glassy eyed look on Andromeda's face as she lovingly stroked the spine of a particularly ancient looking book.

Harry came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hugged her to him. Bella giggled and turned her head to the side and leaned back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm, you smell much better." Bella told her husband. She turned around in his arms and pressed herself against him and gave him a proper toe curling kiss that left him breathless.

"I thought I was being called to an emergency meeting, not to watch my niece snogging her husband senseless." Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Dorea Potter stepping out of the Floo.

Harry blushed while Bella just smirked saucily. "He's just too delicious not to want a taste of every few minutes." Bella replied with a grin on her face.

"As delicious as he may be, I believe you called me here for a reason." The Lady Potter stated with an arched brow.

"I did auntie." Bella replied grimly.

"And?"

"I was told by a reliable source that Voldemort has put a bounty on every member of the Black Family, including…us." Bella motioned to herself and her sisters.

Dorea sat back in a large wingback chair and let out a deep resigned breath. "Tell me everything."

oooOOOooo

This wasn't what he signed up for, not what he was told would happen to him. They had assured him that everyday witches and wizards would flee when they were threatened with violence and that if the aurors did arrive unexpectedly they never cast to kill.

But it wasn't aurors who showed up, but a young witch and wizard who retaliated, they retaliated with such speed and brutality that it had surprised him and his hit team. 'What the hell was that ribbon looking curse!' It was supposed to be an easy mission! Lord Malfoy guaranteed that there would be no resistance!

Alan Pratt had joined the militant arm of the Purist Party two years ago. He had graduated from Hogwarts three years previous and all though he was a pureblood, granted from a lesser house, he could not find a job that would pay him what a respectable pureblood deserved; his parents however, had no political or social clout to get him a job with the Ministry. So he starved for a year trying to find employment.

He did notice however that a classmate of his, Bert Stanwich _**a half-blood**_ with a _**mudblood**_ mother was now running his father's apothecary. Where was the justice in that?! One night as he was expressing his frustrations over a few pints at the Hag and Troll Pub down Knockturn Alley, he was approached by a man who was sympathetic to his plight.

A few more pints and three days later and he was a new recruit for the Purists movement's military wing; the Death Eaters. He was all too happy to join with likeminded wizards and witches who saw the disease that was the muggleborns with their unnaturalness.

He remembered with glee how he passed his initiation test. He had to kill a mudblood or a half-blood. He did both, killing the half-blood Bert Stanwich and his mudblood mother; unfortunately his pureblood father was there and tried to protect **the** filth. Well his death would serve to warn other purebloods from polluting their bloodline with muggle filth.

But now, here he was with magic suppressing manacles on his wrists, chained to an interrogation table like a common criminal in a small windowless gray room. He shook his head again. This was not supposed to happen; no one was supposed to fight back. Now all but three were dead, out of twelve on his team only he, Bryce Murdock, and Lord Malfoy had survived.

The heavy metal door that kept him locked in the small room creaked open. Alan could see two red cloaked aurors standing guard just outside. Two people then walked in and took the two chairs just opposite him. The first was an older man with several scars on his face and had a hardened look of a soldier who had seen his fair share of war.

The other was a pretty red-haired witch somewhere in her early twenties. She looked somewhat familiar, she was about his age, probably had seen her at Hogwarts. Definitely not in Slytherin House, he would of remembered her if she had been in his house.

"Alan Perciful Pratt, twenty-four years old, Hogwarts class of '64, mother…deceased, father, Perciful Jonas Pratt of Londonderry…bookkeeper. I see here you have several minor offenses to your record, drunk and disorderly, petty theft, and what do we have here? Oh ho! It looks like several arrests for assault!" Auror Captain Alastor Moody read from his file before looking up at the shackled young man in front of him.

"My name is Auror Captain Alastor Moody, and this is Auror Bones. We will be conducting this interrogation, and it is my duty to inform you that this interrogation can and will be submitted as evidence for Pensieve viewing by both counsels and at your arraignment and hearing, the court date is not yet set.

"Now, is there anything you wish to confess or state for the record, before we start questioning you?" The veteran auror asked.

"Fuck you! I'm not saying a word to you without my solicitor!" Pratt spat.

Moody's face tightened at the foul mouthed whelp, and had to take a calming breath before he continued. Moody looked down at the information sheet in front of him and grinned evilly. "It says here that your solicitor is one Lord Abraxus Malfoy. I hate to tell you this laddie, but Lord Malfoy is a wanted fugitive and is not able to represent you at this time." Moody smirked.

The shackled man's face paled as he realized that he, like many of the Death Eaters, had Lord Malfoy listed as their solicitor, there _**were**_ other solicitors in Lord Voldemort's employ, but he did not know who the others were.

"I-I…"

"Can't think of anyone else?" Moody mocked. "Why don't you do yourself a favor, and just tell me what I want to know, and we'll see if we can persuade the courts to be easy on you. What do you say lad?"

"I-I don't know anything! I was j-just in the wrong place at the wrong time! I didn't do anything wrong!" Pratt shrieked.

Moody looked piercingly at the young man in front of him, pure loathing on his face as he stared at the Death Eater trash, the vacant stares of Hogwarts student still fresh in his mind. Moody pushed away from the table, the legs of the metal chair screeching across the stone floor. He stood and slowly began to circle the table like a shark circling his prey.

The eyes of the young Death Eater nervously watched the progress of the old auror as he made his way around the table until the man was directly behind him. He twisted his neck from one side to the other in an attempt to keep an eye on the older man, terrified what the auror was doing.

*_**SMACK**_* Alan Pratt saw stars as his head was suddenly smashed into the metal table, small rivulets of blood streaked across the cold surface from the newly shattered nose.

"_**CAPTAIN!" **_Amelia Bones shrieked in shock.

"That…was an attention grabber!" Moody growled near the dazed Death Eater's ear. "Next time I ask a question, you had better answer me!"

"You didn't ask me a _**BLOODY**_ question!" The man spat, blood flying everywhere. Amelia produced her wand and with a quick 'evanesco', vanished the splattered blood.

"Oops, my bad." The old auror chuckled darkly.

Amelia cleared her throat to get the attention of the shackled young man. "I apologize for my partners rather…abrupt actions. He can be quite temperamental at times, but he hasn't killed a suspect in over a week, a personal best really." Amelia casually explained, and had to stifle a grin as the young man's eyes widened in panic.

Soothingly Amelia continued. "Now, we know that you are a member of the illegal vigilante group known as 'Death Eaters'. We also know that you were involved with the burning of the Bistro in Diagon Alley, endangering the lives of the seventeen people who were patronizing the establishment at the time, and that you participated in the murder of Gerald Bell, the Bistro's proprietor.

"Your wand was tested by 'Priori Incantatum' and was found to have cast the killing curse. This curse of course being an unforgivable and has a mandatory sentence of life in Azkaban prison. You were also witnessed to having taken part in the subsequent battle that left many surrounding businesses damaged or completely destroyed, as well as injuring at least a dozen other innocents including three children.

"These are the facts, and you are looking at life in Azkaban prison, and most likely will be held in its maximum security floors, which you are aware is guarded by Ministry Dementors." Amelia finished reading from her file.

"Dementors, lad." Moody repeated over the young man's shoulders. "Those soul sucking devils that strip you of every pleasant thought, every happy emotion and leaves you with your darkest fears and memories as you scream your throat raw as their unnatural cold chills you to your very bones." He growled.

Alan Pratt visibly began to shake. This definitely was not what he had signed up for, Dementors for Merlin's sake!

"You do have some options available." The pretty redheaded auror stated with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"O-options?" The man asked hopefully. Again Amelia had to stifle a smile at how easily she and her mentor were leading this terrorist slime.

"Of course." Amelia replied sweetly. "If you were to help me, I in turn would help you."

"W-what do you mean h-help you." He stammered looking back and forth between Moody and Amelia.

"I want you to give me everything you can on Voldemort, his Purist party, not the propaganda but the real goals of the organization, and everything about the Death Eaters. Such as, how many are there? Where do they gather and train? What are the requirements? I want to know about any and all former attacks and raids that you are aware of. And most importantly I want names, names of every son-of-a-bitch that has raised a wand to harm, maim, or kill in the name of that sick bastard you call lord." She said dropping the sugary voice into a hard demanding one that she would one day become renowned for.

The man silently shook his head before speaking. "If I do that I'll be dead before the next dawn."

"You'll be worse than dead if you don't!" Moody snarled. "Ever see anyone who has been too close to a Dementor? Have you lad?" He spat.

"Not a pretty fuckin sight! Most pray for death after the first week under their tender mercies. But we don't allow you to die in there see, oh no, you'll slip further and further into madness, as their ungodly existence slowly destroys your very will to exist…but you do, and the torment never ends. Think on that boy."

Alan Pratt was now openly weeping as the dark realization of his predicament finally was made manifest. He, like all magical raised, knew of the Dementors and what they did and could do to you. He also knew the punishment for betrayal. He had witnessed his lord torture a fellow Death Eater into insanity for expressing a desire to leave the Death Eaters.

"I-if I do this, if I help you, I will have a target on my forehead." Pratt whispered, looking down at the table that was dotted by the drops of blood that were still leaking from his broken nose.

"If I do this will you protect me, or get me out of the country…maybe…America." He asked.

"No guarantees, but I'll speak to the DMLE director and have him pass it by the Head Warlock and the Minister. But you have to be able to give me some damn good intel or its no deal." Moody spoke.

Pratt nodded his head and then proceeded to relate to them all the muggle attacks he had been part of and those he had heard about from his fellow Death Eaters and the names of those involved. He explained that the Death Eaters were usually divided in to twelve man cells that received instruction from a handler who received direction from Voldemort's inner circle who had received it from Lord Voldemort himself.

At least that was what he was told. He explained that there was a command structure, and that information came through those lines. The average Death Eater grunt rarely saw the Dark Lord, only the inner circle and on occasion the Cell captains met personally with their lord. Apparently, Abraxus Malfoy had been an inner circle member as well as a Cell captain.

Pratt was not aware of how many of these Death Eater cells existed but was confident that there were at least a dozen or more. There had been thirty-six people in his training group a little over two years ago, and knew that the facility he was trained in was just one of three that the organization had.

He had little information, that is to say no information on Voldemort himself or who the inner circle members of the Purist movement were. In the end the information that Pratt provided gave the DMLE a place to start, a training facility near Inverness and a few names of people he knew were in other Death Eater cells.

"We need to go public with this. The people should be warned about this threat." Amelia told her mentor as they stepped out of the interrogation room.

Moody gave her a stern glare. "What should they know Bones? All we have right now is hearsay. That 'supposedly' there are terrorist cells of Death Eaters lurking about and that they receive third-hand…**third-hand** orders from Voldemort? We cannot prove that any orders came from the bastard.

"All we have here are leads we need to follow; only good detective work is going to bring down this dark son-of-a-bitch. As of the moment we cannot substantially connect the Purist Party with the Death Eaters."

"But, but Lord Malfoy is a known member of the Purist Party, and was captured at the Diagon Alley attack!" Amelia protested.

"Use that brain in your head Amelia, I know you have one. It's all circumstantial. Just because he is a member of both groups does not automatically tie the two organizations together. Not to mention the pecker-head up and fled the country.

"I can guarantee you that the Purist leadership will no longer participate in Death Eater raids. With the capture of Lord Malfoy and the loss of the Malfoy fortune it will cause the organization to rethink risking their money-men from being on the frontlines."

Amelia nodded her head in understanding. "You're right. Without definitive proof all we have our allegations and speculations." Amelia sighed in frustration.

"Don't look so defeated Amelia. We do have a solid lead to start with. With one step at a time we will get the evidence we need to bring these arses down. What we do need to do is inform Crouch about these training camps and that we could be facing a serious threat of Death Eaters who may outnumber the Aurors and Hit Wizards combined."

oooOOOooo

The conversation with Dorea had ended with the group being instructed to be extra vigilant and to watch out for one another. They were further instructed to never go out alone. It was decided that for their safety Andromeda and Cissy would move out of Slytherin House and into the Room of Requirement with Harry and Bella.

Narcissa seemed to be very excited with this declaration as she smiled coquettishly at Harry, much to Bella's irritation. The little flirt had mentioned to her and Harry earlier that it was quite acceptable for a lord to have a mistress and that she wanted to be considered for the position when she was old enough.

Harry wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but either way Harry had to politely rebuff her when he saw Bella staring daggers at her youngest sibling. Narcissa had just shrugged and skipped away giving Harry another dazzling smile as she left.

As soon as the decision had been made for the sisters to stay, another door had appeared that lead to a large bedroom with two full size canopy beds, a fireplace, two student desks and a spacious walk-in closet and large bathroom with a sunken tub.

Dorea's mind was a whirl of plans to protect her family, and would be contacting her longtime friends Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall the next day. It was time to have a serious chat with her two former schoolmates. She knew from Harry's former time that the two witches had been strong allies of Dumbledore. She would need to sway them to her before Albus got his claws into them this go-around.

With a war coming she needed to start gathering her allies and it didn't hurt to have a couple of reliable spies within the school to inform her of the goings on and to be two more pair of eyes to watch over her family. With their shared history together it shouldn't be too difficult to enlist the two powerful witches.

She also needed to speak to Alastor, he was uniquely positioned within the DMLE to keep her abreast of anything Death Eater related, and she also wanted to bring him in on the whole Brotherhood of the Fox problem. She of course had the enigmatic resources of the Black underground network, a web of informants, spies, and thugs that were at the beckon call of House Black.

The threat to her family seemed to be coming from multiple sides and she knew that she would have to determine which the greatest threat was, and take them out as quickly as possible. She, Charlus and Arcturus had agreed that they could not fight on multiple fronts and hope to succeed, even with the combined resources of the Potters and Blacks.

She would trust Harry and Bella to protect the family at Hogwarts and she, Charlus and the other Black family members would work on dealing with the problems outside of the ancient school.

oooOOOooo

Friday had arrived; the rest of the week went by without incident for the sisters and Lily, though there was an obvious uptick in anti-muggleborn verbiage and several minor altercations, which required some medical attention. But it did not pass by Poppy Pomfrey's notice that all the recent visitors to her little hospital had all been muggleborn.

She had heard the whisperings like all the professors had regarding an organized hazing of muggleborn witches and wizards. She had even brought up the issue in this morning's weekly staff meeting. But Dumbledore had dismissed it as young people just being kids and that there was nothing to worry about.

This had caused her to bristle and reflect on the meeting she had had with Minerva and their old friend Dorea Potter nee-Black and the ever vigilant Alastor Moody. They had met Wednesday evening at the Three Broomsticks for dinner, an invitation to dine from the Lady Potter.

It had been an illuminating meeting if not worrisome and downright frightening. Dorea had told them that another Blood War was on the horizon, and that this Lord Voldemort and the Purists Party would be the ones to throw magical Britain back into the horrors that all three women had faced nearly thirty years ago.

Minerva had been skeptical and told her friends so. Dorea told the pair that the recent attacks in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and the several attacks they had heard of on other small muggle villages had been executed by a group calling themselves Death Eaters, and were the de-facto militant wing of the Purist Party.

At first Minerva could not believe what she was hearing, until Moody had confirmed the Lady Potter's comments. He shared with the assembled ladies some information that he had extracted from the interviews with the captured Death Eaters. He laid out before them a picture of the radicalization of disenfranchised purebloods.

The Purist Party was grooming young angry purebloods to be its own military, a militant group which they could mold into heartless and mindless killing machines. The hit and run raids on unsuspecting muggle villages, the rape, and the torturing were tools to desensitize their young minds to the mayhem that they would eventually unleash on the magical population.

Poppy recalled how Minerva absorbed what was being said and when she no longer doubted Dorea's words. She had immediately suggested that they speak with Dumbledore and that he would know how they should respond to this new threat. He was after all the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and could put the Ministry into motion.

Dorea immediately launched into a vicious diatribe of how Dumbledore took a neutral stand during the Great War and the Grindelwald situation. He constantly voted against giving Aurors and Hit Wizards more discretionary powers to defend life and property.

And as for why he all of a sudden took interest in Grindelwald at the end of the war and the supposed duel that killed the Dark Lord. She had her suspicions; after all, no body was ever shown to the International Confederation of Wizards. They just had Dumbledore's word that the deed had been done. Well she had her suspicions about that to, and the relationship between the two of them.

Poppy and Minerva had been stunned at the acerbic characterization of the headmaster coming from their longtime friend. Dorea explained to them that this threat needed to be met not by passive negotiating or backroom politicking, but by an aggressive policy of _**'Cross this Line and You Fucking Die!**_' and in Dorea's and Alastor's minds that line had already been crossed.

The deaths in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade were merely the preamble of a much darker agenda. They needed to stop this threat before it became unmanageable and Dumbledore was not a proactive leader, he usually took a wait and see position on almost everything. And having the minister's ear, it was a guaranteed certainty that once again he would recommend a policy of passivity.

The meeting had stretched into the wee hours of the morning, but Alastor and Dorea had convinced Minerva and Poppy to at least be their eyes and ears within the school. Minerva would not actively spy on students who might be junior Death Eaters but that she would keep her eyes open.

Poppy would continue to document all assaults on students, both victims and perpetrators. Documents that could be presented not only to the school governors but also to the DMLE as well, to force Dumbledore's hand in expelling students who have shown a history of violence toward their fellow schoolmates. This was one way she could protect the children who attended the ancient school.

Dorea had made Minerva and her aware of the price put on the heads of her family including those within Hogwarts. The two of them vowed that they would try to keep an eye out for the three Slytherin sisters and the two Lions and Lily Evans as well.

The explanation Dorea gave for her interest in Lily was because of her friendship with her niece Narcissa and that she had already been targeted by bullies in Slytherin who do not like the relationship between the two first years. With a promise to all meet again soon the group went their separate ways until a new meeting was called.

oooOOOooo

Terrence Travers strutted his way to the Great Hall for his Friday morning breakfast, and why shouldn't he strut? He was a seventh year, a pureblood from a wealthy and influential family, and he was a Slytherin. The other pathetic students from the other houses ran from his mere presence, such was his awesomeness.

Everything was right in Terrence's world as he sat at the Slytherin table amongst his friends and bragged about his latest sexual conquest of a fifth year Hufflepuff, so he had stunned her before he took liberties with her, but his friends didn't need to know that. Besides, she should be grateful that a pureblood used her half-blood body for his pleasure.

Bellatrix entered the Great Hall walking with Olivia Rosier; the two had rekindled their friendship and were making their way toward the Slytherin table. She smirked evilly as she saw her intended victim laughing it up with his friends. Quickly schooling her features to a more aloof façade she directed herself and Olivia to pass just behind the oblivious seventh year.

Slowing down Bella turned toward Olivia and spoke as they were just behind Travers. "Did you hear Olivia, that a horny _**Dog**_ was spotted in the castle trying to hump everything in sight." Bella smiled enigmatically as she and Olivia took a seat near Bella's sisters. Bella was particularly glad that Lily had joined Narcissa for breakfast this morning.

Terrence Travers suddenly began to feel a bit…strange. His friends noticed that he began to pinch his legs together and was squirming around in his seat. The boy began to sweat and his eyes looked like they were glazing over. They watched in confusion as their friend who had been boasting just moments ago had become suddenly silent.

They jumped as Terrence's hands slapped down on the edge of the table gripping the wooden surface tightly. He began to rock as he crossed his legs and was grinding his thighs together, his breathing quickened and his eyes began to dilate.

Terrence suddenly lurched at another male Slytherin student who happened to walk by just then. The seventh year wrapped his arms and legs around the other student and began to jerk his body up and down the side of the now frightened boy.

The boy tried to push Travers off him but he held on tight and continued to dry hump the younger boy's leg with increasing fervor.

"Travers what are you doing?!" Rabastan Lestrange yelled as he tried to separate the two boys. His effort to separate the two was successful but had the unfortunate affect of Traver's trousers falling down around his ankles and now an obvious erect Traver's was now trying to mount him with wildly thrusting hips.

"Who knew that Traver's went commando?" Andromeda roared with laughter.

"Not that he needs boxers with such a miniscule organ as that." Bella replied with a smirk, sending many around them into fits of laughter.

"Mr. Travers! Mr. Lestrange! By Merlin's beard what are you two doing?!" Professor Slughorn bellowed as he was hurrying to the scene.

"I'm not doing anything professor!" Rabastan screamed as he and his brother were trying to pull off a very excited Travers.

"I think he's been put under a spell professor!" Rudolphus replied as he deflected Traver's attempts to jump on him.

The entire hall had erupted in unrestrained belly laughs at the sight of the two Lestrange brothers being sexually attacked by a horny Terrence Travers. Bella winked at Lily and mouthed the words 'for you'. Lily gave her a grateful grin that went from ear to ear.

"Finite Incantatem!" Slughorn cast without success. "Finite Incantatem!" He cast again trying to end whatever spell had been put on the still humping boy. No success.

"Allow me Horace." Dumbledore arrived at the scene with a superior look on his face. "Finite Incantatem." He cast casually. Dozens of eyes widened as the all powerful headmaster's counter spell failed to stop the boy whose lower appendage was becoming raw from constant friction and starting to bleed from micro-tears in the skin.

'That's not going to work you old fossil!' Bella thought superiorly to herself. She was an enchantress and when she cast an enchantment it could only be removed by her.

Dumbledore tried three more times before giving up and stunning the boy. By the time he had knocked the boy out his manhood looked more like ground beef than an actual cock. And Bella felt no inclination to remove the curse…ever. She smirked again knowing that when they awakened him, he would once again feel the overwhelming urge to copulate with the nearest male leg.

Though no-one could ever prove it, the feeling in Slytherin House was that the Black sisters were somehow involved with whatever happened to Travers, seeing as they had previously warned that the Gryffindor redheaded first year was under their protection and since Travers had insulted the girl it stood to reason that they were involved.

Lily Evans would never be targeted again, at least by the male population of Slytherin. Not one of them wanted what happened to their house-mate to happen to them.

oooOOOooo

After the last class of the week finished, Bella escorted Lily back to the Room of Requirement to begin their training in Eveningshade family magic. Harry had immersed himself all week in the family Grimoire, searching for some chapter or passage that would explain how to access and develop the unique magic that flowed in his blood

He had found many unique spells, curses and hexes that he had never heard of before, he also found several blood and sex rituals which left him feeling a bit disturbed and a bit turned on if he was being honest with himself.

Harry suspected that many of these later rituals involving blood would be classified as dark magic and almost all blood magic was banned and criminalized by the magical government. He did learn from the book about the tablets within the family vault. He would have to tell Dorea that she had been right, that some of the tablets were written in ancient Samarian, they were summoning rituals but the Grimoire was cryptic as to what exactly they summoned.

He was disappointed that he could not find a list in the book that detailed all the family magical gifts, he did discover however that some gifts were shared with all those who possessed the Eveningshade blood, but that their were also other gifts that only manifested in witches of the family, such as summoning.

Only the most powerful females of the clan possessed the gift of summoning and the ability to decipher the ancient tablets. But again the book was cryptic as to why this was. All members had the ability to "slow time" in battle. It wasn't time manipulation, but the chemical and electrical impulses in the brain firing information so fast that it appeared that everything was moving in slow motion.

Harry had actually heard of this in the muggle world, time seeming to slow down when someone was under extreme physical or mental distress. Bu it seemed that the Eveningshades could do this at whim. This gave them a distinct advantage in battle where they appeared to anticipate an enemy's move before they even began.

These same electric impulses from the brain also gave the Eveningshades heightened reflexes and speed during physical altercations. One of the most interesting abilities was the power to affect the environment around them, from dropping the temperature to raising it, as well as creating mist and fog.

He discovered that the Eveningshades had taught themselves how to have complete control over their minds and bodies. They could control every single muscle individually or collectively, they could slow their own blood flow, they could manipulate their metabolism and even temporarily change their body chemistry. Harry was disappointed however to learn that these techniques took years to master and that Eveningshades began this training at a very young age.

The realization that he had no way to know how to begin this training or how to even understand the magic settled on him like a bludger in his stomach. He tried to remember how exactly he moved so fast in the Hogsmeade attack and how his body had gone from solid to whatever he was when the spells from the Death Eaters went right through him.

He needed help and he did not know who could provide it. Dorea was not an Eveningshade and could not read from the Family Grimoire, Bella could, but she would be just as in the dark as he was. Perhaps there was something in his family vault that could help, but the vault was large and had hundreds of old tomes and scrolls, it could take a long time to find anything, if they found anything at all.

He supposed he would just have to rely on the visual texts that showed the various documented battles that his family had fought and glean what he could from them. His thought was that seeing the magic in action might trigger something within him. It was a long shot, he admitted, but it was all he could come up with at the moment.

"Lady Hogwarts?" Harry called out to the room. The beautiful image of Helga Hufflepuff appeared before him with her long braided red hair and flowing emerald green gown.

"You have need of me Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, well a question really." Harry replied.

"My family history books have a unique charm on them that brings what is written to life, well a projection anyway. The reader sees and hears everything that is written as if they are a spectator watching it unfold. I guess in a way it is like a pensieve." Harry told the spectral image.

"And your question is?" She asked patiently.

"Is there a way for that projection to be made larger, so that more than one person could view it?" He asked hopefully.

"What you ask my champion is possible. Godric would often use this room to review past battles to critique himself and others. In a way, the magic in this room can become a large pensive of a sort that puts you in the middle of the memory."

"Brilliant!" Harry replied excitedly. "What do we need to do to draw the history out of the books?"

Suddenly a marble pedestal of Greek column design rose out of the floor at the center of the room. It was white with streaks of blue running through it. It was four feet high and a foot in diameter, forming the top was what appeared to be a large square amethyst of a brilliant purple hue that seemed to pulse with magic.

"Place the book on the gem stone Harry." The Lady directed.

Harry did so and immediately a purple aura surrounded the book. The cover opened with a snap against the gemstone. Suddenly the pages began to turn at an incredible rate like hurricane winds blowing them open until it reached the end and the back cover snapped the book closed.

A small purple dome arose from the amethyst and covered the book completely beneath it, and then the marble column sank back into the floor, book and all. Harry was about to ask what was happening when the room suddenly became dark.

Harry could not see a thing, panic began to well up in his chest as the climate in the room suddenly changed from warm and dry to cold and humid. He could smell it before his eyes focused enough to see it, but the unmistakable scent of pine hit his senses. Soon trees came into focus and he looked around and found that he was in the midst of a thick forest.

Harry looked up and could barely see the evening sky through the heavy forest canopy. Harry was confused, if this was a memory where was his ancestor? His question was soon answered when he heard whispered voices.

Harry turned around at the sound of the voices coming from behind him. There just feet from him were two men in what appeared to be Roman Armor speaking in hushed tones. At first he could not understand them; the extent of his Latin came from spells he learned at Hogwarts. Within moments, perhaps through the magic of the book or the Room of Requirement, Harry began to hear English.

The family history book he had chosen was his family's involvement with the Cimbrian War. Germanic tribes were flowing into Roman controlled territories and the Romans afraid of the growing number of barbarians began a costly but ultimately victorious campaign.

Harry looked closely at the two men, they were short, maybe 5'5" at the most but what they lacked in height they made up with broad shoulders and powerful looking chests and arms. They looked like a pair of large pit bulls he chuckled to himself. What stood out to him the most were the matching pairs of emerald green eyes, exactly like his own.

These were his ancestors, Mallius and Marcus Solanum, officers in the Roman 1st Magical Cohort under the command of Gaius Marius. The year was 102 BC and this was the eve before the Battle of Aquae Sexitiae where the Roman Legion would crush the Germanic tribe of the Teutones and its allies.

Harry had picked this particular tome because of the different tactics of battle between the Roman wizards and the Germanic warlocks. There were three Roman Magical cohorts; the first cohort consisted of eight hundred men, with the other two with 480 each, for a total of nine hundred and sixty men. These magicals were conscripted for the most part from all over the Roman Empire.

The Teutones and their allies had a magical force of about fourteen-hundred strong. The Germanic warlocks each wielded a staff of varying shapes and sizes, the Roman wizards carried wands, because they were small and easier to wield. Though the wands were easier to wield, they did not have the magnified focus power of a staff, with its devastating ability to cast wide area spells.

The draw back to the staff was of course its bulky size; it was not a weapon that could be used easily in close quarters combat, where the wand would excel. Harry thought it would be educational to see how the two sides maximized their assets and how they overcame their weaknesses, but more importantly he wanted to see how his ancestors wielded their unique brand of magic.

According to the book there were ten Eveningshades or Solanum as they were named during that time, which fought in this particular battle with only one perishing in the fight. The Roman wizards along with their wands carried the Scutum, this shield had been enhanced to withstand all low powered curses and most mid level and a few high powered curses.

The German warlocks did not carry shields as their staffs required both hands, but being unencumbered with a bulky shield they could move quickly. Even without a shield they still had some protection as they wore cloaks of dragon hide that were spell resistant.

"Harry?! Are you here?" Harry turned around to see a point of light coming toward him…a lumos spell.

"Keep coming forward Bella." Harry called out as the raven haired beauty approached with Lily next to her.

Bella had to duck under a large half fallen tree before she managed to get to her husband. "Mind telling me what all this is?" Bella asked in a growl. Her high heeled boots not made for this type of terrain.

"Well…uh…this is from one of the family history books, specifically the one chronicling the Cimbrian War." He told her with a sheepish shrug.

"And…" She folded her arms across her chest waiting impatiently for a more detailed explanation.

"You see...the Lady was able to absorb the contents of the book and then turn the room into a kind of pensive so that we can be up close to the memory." Harry replied.

"This is so cool!" Lily gasped. "It seems so real!" Lily reached down and picked up a pinecone she spotted on the ground.

"It is real." Lily whispered in awe.

"Well, yes and no." The Lady Hogwarts spoke approaching the trio with Dorea Potter in tow who had come through the floo. "This is merely a magical representation of the sights and sounds that exist within the magical tome Harry gave me. And although all your senses will be affected by the magic environment, you cannot interact with what is happening on the battlefield nor will you be able to be hurt by anything that occurs in this memory."

"Well that's good to know." Dorea Potter remarked touching a bit of green moss on a nearby tree and rolling it in her fingers interestedly.

"So what is the purpose for this…representation?" Dorea asked inquiringly waving her hand about the area.

"Observation and education." Harry replied without hesitation.

"I thought by observing Eveningshade magic in action, we might be able to understand how it is done. The thing is…I haven't found much within the family Grimoire that tells me how to develop my family magic or what all the family magic includes." He said with a shrug.

Dorea sighed. "Harry, I don't think that this will be that helpful."

"Why not?" He asked a bit perturbed.

Dorea gave him a withering look. "Without knowing what is going on inside your ancestor's head it will be difficult to know how he is pulling the magic from within him. Seeing them cast, is not the same thing as knowing how they cast."

Harry rubbed his face in frustration and turned away from his grandmother and the others and walked to the tree line. He looked out over a camp with what appeared to be more than a thousand small tents with a thousand small fires pits in front of them. The scene before him though was paused, no one moved, the flames of the fires did not flicker, even an owl that had been in midflight was frozen in place.

Harry felt a hand squeeze his shoulder gently. He looked back over his shoulder to see his grandmother's warm dark eyes. She looked out over the Roman camp below and suddenly had a thought. "Harry dear…in Hogsmeade during the attack you were able to access some of you family magic. It was an amazing thing to watch." She smiled and shook her head at the memory.

"Yeah." Harry said slowly wondering where his grandmother was going with this.

"Your magic responded to you in a time of need…of great stress, like accidental magic in children. The magic reacts to intense emotion and determines what the child needs and reacts accordingly, like an autonomic reflex. Tell me…what were you feeling when you saw the two wands pointed at you at point blank range?"

"What was I feeling?!" Harry snorted. "I thought oh fu... I mean darn!" Harry looked sheepish, but relaxed when Dorea chuckled at his near slip of vulgarity.

"Anything else?" She asked pointedly.

Harry took a moment to remember back to that day and the incident in question. "There wasn't any clear thought…not really." Harry began. "It was j-just an intense feeling of not wanting to be there." Harry stated, confused at his own reply.

"Do you remember that feeling, that exact feeling when you changed?" She asked.

"N-no…maybe…I don't know." He said slowly. "It's hard to remember."

Dorea nodded her head and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I believe Harry that your magic reacted on its own, much like accidental magic. I think if we can recreate those intense situations such as what happened in Hogsmeade you'll be able to remember what it felt like. I believe if we can take your memories and project them like this…" She waved her hands at the current projection. "You might be able to reproduce what you did and then remember that feeling."

"But I think that viewing what my family is capable of would also benefit us. Don't you think?" Harry asked diplomatically.

"Perhaps your right, Harry." Dorea relented. "But war is an ugly thing to see, and although you may think you are ready to see man's inhumanity to man, let me assure you that no one is truly prepared for the horrors of war. Believe me…I know." Dorea stated with a faraway look.

"Whether I'm ready for it or not, war is coming grand…Lady Potter." Harry quickly corrected himself. Bella had caught the slip and gave him a warning look. Lily seemed to have not heard the slip and was still looking around at the forest they found themselves in.

Dorea closed her eyes sadly as she remembered the Penseive memory of Harry being used to resurrect Voldemort in his timeline, the lengths the man had gone to, to achieve his pseudo immortality, and the dark rituals he would have had to perform to reach the level of power and inhuman corruption he had obtained was sickening. It all attested to the demented character of the man who would see the destruction of their world for his own selfish ego.

"Very well Harry, but I must insist that Lily not take part in this viewing. She is far too young to be witness to this obscene level of brutality. And that goes for the others as well, you may teach them what you have learned afterwards but I can't in good conscience allow them to view this." She stated firmly.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "I will be viewing it Auntie." Bella put in defiantly. "I stand with my husband. And where he goes I go."

"I had no illusion of any other decision my dear." Dorea replied with a resigned tone that was laced with pride for her niece. "A wife's place should always be at her husband's side."

"Lily, you will come with me. I think its time to begin your occlumency training." The Potter matriarch informed the petite redhead and then quickly ushered her in the direction she had come from, the Lady escorting them out.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry turned to Bella and asked.

Bella swallowed hard. "I-I am." She stated with as much conviction as she could muster. She had heard stories of the Great War and how bloody and brutal it had been, she imagined that what she was about to witness would be no less horrific.

The sky was changing from the star filled inky black to darker shades of blue and purple…dawn was approaching. The sound of a horn soon grabbed the two teen's attention. Harry grabbed Bella's hand and they raced to the tree line. The two of them stood in awe as thousands of men in leathers and plated armor began to assemble into their respective cohorts and legions.

They stood amazed at how fast the assembly was and how orderly. More horns sounded, breaking through the crisp morning air, as captains barked out orders and the many columns' of men began to march. Hundreds more on horseback began to move as well. Bella tugged on Harry's sleeve and pointed to a cluster of wooden apparatuses and gave him a quizzical look.

"I think those are what are called Ballistae; they shoot large bolts or arrows into the enemy, some actually shoot multiple bolts at a time." Bella grimaced at the thought of being impaled by a bolt of wood or steel and thought if she was going to die she'd rather be AK'd than impaled.

The two teens found their way down to where Mallius and Marcus were marching and shouting encouraging words to the wizards of the 1st Cohort. It wasn't long before the column came to a stop. Harry and Bella gulped nervously as they looked across a large clearing and could see the enemy the Romans soon would be facing.

They were dressed in animal skins for the most part, some wore little to no clothing, and some wore paint on their face, arms, and chest, giving them a more frightening appearance. Harry was able to pick out the warlocks quite easily as they wielded their long staffs. He was unprepared though to see the numbers of the Teutones and their allies. By the look of them he would guess that they were twice the number of the Romans.

More horns blared as the sun peaked above the horizon, the echo of drums next reached his ears and then suddenly they were moving forward with the rhythmic sounds of feet stamping on the ground and sword and shield striking one another in a deadly cadence. The battle was about to begin!

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are not too upset with the cliffee. I'm not sure I want to go into graphic detail about the battle and what the Eveningshades did in the next chapter. I'm thinking to just kind of bring it up when Harry begins to dissect it and plan on how to develop and teach it to Bella and Lily. Perhaps I'll let you decided. If you want me to write the battle scene or not give a yea or nay in your review. **_

_**Again thanks for reading and hope to see lots of comment, questions and reviews and don't forget about the forum, the link is on my homepage!**_


End file.
